To Love A Little Ichigo
by ShadowWolf XIII
Summary: After drinking something from the twelfth division Ichigo has turned nine again! That's not the only problem, he has to stay in Byakuya Kuchiki's manor! Even Byakuya has a problem of his own, that's falling for the little guy!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, all rights belong to Tite Kubo and the Viz media company.

A/N: Hello readers! I welcome you to the prologue of To Love A Little Ichigo and I'm glad and also appreciate that you decided to read it. For those of you who have been with me from the very, very beginning I do tend to talk a lot in my Author's Note but I'm trying to cut back, for those of you just joining then there's not need to worry about it! I hope you enjoy readers!

888

To Love A Little Ichigo~Prologue~

It was a hot summer's day in the Soul Society, the sun beat down harsher than it would and everyone tried to stay cool during the heat wave. Work was slow due to the vicious rays of the sun and the fact that the uniform consisted of black.

Ichigo grunted as he carried paperwork to squad twelve of the Gotei 13. Damn, these shinigami need to change their uniform colors or at least change it for the summer. Black clothing did not help on a summer's day especially like today. Beads of sweat continued to form down his neck as his feet were practically burning from walking.

What was he doing in the Seireitei?

After Rukia had found out that Ichigo was going to be searching for a job this summer she went out of her way and asked the Gotei 13 for a part time job for him. Since they held a great gratitude for him after the Winter War with Aizen they gladly offered a few open jobs for him. First he was reluctant (Kenpachi would try to slit his throat, Rangiku would try and persuade him to drink although he was underage, and there was a certain _someone_ that wouldn't be pleased to know he was in the Seireitei) yet as Rukia kept persisting (constant threats, tried guilt, and puppy eyes) he finally accepted the job. All he had to do was the simple task of delivering packages and messages to the soul reapers and carry out paperwork to the squads. The pay was good and was better than what the World of the Living offered so for the past days it hadn't been so bad, although today was different because of the massive heat wave.

Once he finally entered the twelfth division he sighed in relief as a blast of cool air hit him.

"Here to deliver squad twelve's paperwork!" he announced. There was no answer and he set down the huge stack of paperwork. He glanced at the clock as he tried to remember the schedules for the squads.

Oh! Lunch break! So that's where they must be. No wonder it was so empty. He rubbed the back of his neck and his lips thinned in disgust at the amount of sweat he had produced. After wiping it off his brown eyes scanned his surrounding as he looked for a parcel to be delivered. Once he laid eyes on the object he smiled and picked it up scanning to see if it was the right one.

Yep, this was Squad Fourth's package all right; how Hanataro could wind up miss placing it here he would never know. Looking outside the young teen groaned as reoccurring thoughts of going outside in the blistering heat again scratched at his dry throat. When he was just about to open the door something caught his eye and he looked over.

It was a small glass of water. Renji had warned him never to drink anything that came from the twelfth squad (on account of the last incident the red head experienced with being turned into a monkey) yet what harm could a single glass of water do? Damn it, the glass was just sitting there and it was beckoning his dry throat.

One sip couldn't hurt could it?

Placing the package down he picked up the glass and before he realized it he swallowed the contents in a few gulps. Ichigo sighed in satisfaction and placed the empty cup back in place. It was just a glass of water, it's not like any one was going to miss it. Pleasant chills were sent up his back and he picked up the package again. What he missed though, was that the glass was somewhat shaped as a beaker…

-Earlier-

"Failed, Nemu get rid of the rest of the formula," Captain Kurotsuchi ordered his subordinate.

"Yes sir," she bowed and took the beaker away. The other squad members then called on Nemu and she placed the beaker down on a desk. Afterwards her captained called her to assist her with remaking the experiment. One of squad members noticed the beaker and mistook it as a glass of water so they placed it on their desk but then lunchtime rolled in and they hurried for their break. Nemu came back looking for the beaker and she shrugged it off inwardly thinking someone must have emptied the container all ready. She was the last one to leave along with her captain and a few moments later Ichigo walked in and noticed the 'glass'…

888

A breeze swept through and Ichigo almost hummed in delight (almost) as it cooled him off. He entered the fourth division and was greeted by Hanataro then spotted the captain.

"Captain Unohana!" she turned her head and smiled toward him.

"Good evening Ichigo I see you have my package," she smiled.

"Right, here you are," he handed the package to her and turned to leave.

"Would you like some water Ichigo? You're cheeks look red and it appears you've sweat a massive amount, it might help cool you off," Unohana offered.

"Thank you," he accepted gratefully.

He was led to the small break room and he sat himself down on a bench. Unohana handed him a glass of ice-cold water and thanked him for the delivery. After thanking her once more she left him after telling him to take it in small sips. He did as he was instructed and by the time he was half way finished his eyelids started to feel strangely heavy…

"Weird…" he muttered then yawned, "Getting tired…" Ichigo tried to stand up but failed in doing so. Limbs started to grow numb and the chill turned unpleasant for him. The glass that was in his hand shattered on the floor, he fell on the bench and grabbed his head in pain. What was…happening? The teen tried to call out for help but it only came in small rasps and sounded strangled. His eyes started to play tricks on him…the world around him seemed so big…his hand seemed so much smaller. He passed out on the bench and the ice from the water started to melt…

888

Hanataro hummed as he swept the floors Rukia and Renji entered the building and Hanataro smiled.

"Good evening Renji, Rukia," he bowed to them.

Rukia returned the bow but Renji spoke instead, "Have you seen Ichigo?"

"Yeah he was just here a while ago," Hanataro replied.

"Did you see him leave?" Rukia asked yet Hanataro didn't catch the concerned in her voice.

"No…I just remember him taking a small break at our break room," Hanataro recalled.

Renji and Rukia looked at each other with concern. "He was suppose to deliver Captain Ukitake's vitamins an hour ago," Rukia muttered.

"Squad six didn't get their paperwork yet," Renji addressed.

"I thought you would like that," Rukia snickered.

"Well Captain Kuchiki didn't…" the red head shivered. That man could be scarier than Captain Kurotsuchi. That was saying something but he couldn't voice it in front of the Captain's sister.

"Anyway, we checked with all the other squads and they reported that they haven't received anything in a while. When we checked his station they said he hasn't reported in over an hour," the young Kuchiki stated. Just then Captain Unohana walked by with her lieutenant and they called out to her.

"Captain Unohana! Have you seen Ichigo?" Renji waved at her. The captain turned and smiled at them.

"Yes I have seen him. He was at the break room when I gave him a glass of water he should have left by now though," Captain Unohana informed.

"That's the problem, no one has seen him since," Rukia muttered in thought.

"Oh my, let's check the break room then," Unohana waved a hand for Hanataro, "Hanataro let's led the way for Lieutenant Abarai and Lady Kuchiki shall we?"

"Y-Y-Yes Captain Unohana!" Hanataro stuttered and led the way. After walking down a few halls they stopped in front of the door. Hanataro opened it and introduced the room, "This is the break rooooooom!" They all watched as he slipped and hit his head on the floor. Renji had nearly laughed his guts out from his friend's clumsiness until Rukia smacked him backside of the head. Unohana opened the other door with a sigh then her eyes widened in curiosity. A puddle had formed and it led to shattered glass…after ordering Isane to go get someone to clean the glass her gaze fell to the bench when her eyes widened.

Renji and Rukia saw this and followed her gaze; they both dropped the unconscious soul reaper when they saw what was before them…

It was a small child wearing a shihakusho, beside him was a small sword yet was big as the child itself. His skin was lightly tanned and his hair was orange…

888

A/N: Yes I know it was rather short, but some of the future chapters do get longer so I hope you decide to continue the story. Anyways as you flip through chapters I suggest reading the Author's Note if you have the time since they hold warnings, notes, and information. It's a pain I know since you don't like to hear me blab about things but if you read them you might even get to me a little better. Well, this is ShadowWolf XIII logging off!


	2. Chapter 1: Catch That Kid!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach since everything belongs to Tite Kubo and the Viz media company.

A/N: Oh! Sorry, sorry! There are a few things that I like to mention before you _actually_ start the story. There are three pairings within this story, Byakuya and Ichigo; Senbonzakura and young Zangetsu (see Tensa Zangetsu's image), and I just added Renji and Rukia because I like them. In later chapters you'll see the zanpakuto pairing taking the spotlight off of the Byakuya and Ichigo pairing but there's a reason for this. I'll explain this once you've enjoyed the chapter. Please enjoy!

888

Chapter 1: Catch That Kid!

The hot rays of the sun his face and he groaned as he tossed himself in bed. Wait? A bed? Wasn't he-

"Captain Unohana what happened to Ichigo?" he heard a voice say frantically. His brown eyes fluttered open and said boy sat up in bed.

"Calm down you two Ichigo is fine, just unconscious," the boy assumed that was suppose to be "Captain Unohana".

Where was he? Where was his-

" How long do you think he'll be passed out Captain Unohana?" a different voice asked.

"Hard to say. We'll just have to wait for a while until then we should probably have a break," Unohana suggested. After hearing them leave he slipped out of bed. Looking around he was surrounded by empty beds and then scratched his head. He started heading for the door when something back at the bedside caught his eye. Rushing over it looked like a big butcher knife maybe? It was as tall as him in height and he blinked at it. Was this his? He touched it and his eyes widened. He heard a voice in his head.

"Ichigo…" it called out to him

The boy looked around and gripped the 'knife' tightly. He held it in front of him using it as a shield when the voice laughed.

"Don't be afraid Ichigo…" it tried to sooth him.

"Who are you?" he questioned. The voiced sounded deep like a teen's would.

"A friend…" the voice answered.

"A friend?" he looked around trying to search where the voice was coming from.

"Yes, I am not here to harm you," it informed.

"Where are you?"

"I'm the sword you have in your hands," it answered.

Ichigo looked at the blade in his hands. This was a sword? Where was the guard? The hilt?

"As you can see I am unique. I was born without a hilt or a blade. I am what they call a zanpakuto," the sword replied as if reading his thoughts.

"Zanpakuto?" Ichigo repeated confused, "What's that?"

The voice chuckled and he felt the presence disappear. Wait! He didn't even catch his name!

Well if he was going to get some answers it would best to start looking around. He decided to take the sword with him just in case. The small boy assumed that if he had a sword the people around here must have carried around swords as well. Opening the door he saw a hall of doorways; peeking into them he saw more empty beds and some of them were even occupied with people.

"This must be the hospital…wait if I'm here then where's mom?" he thought frantically. Checking every doorway and room there was no sign of his mother. Where was she? All he could remember was walking home from the dojo then…then…

The young boy slowed down his step.

Blank…it was all blank…

No…wait; there was something he remembered! They were walking along the sidewalk when he saw a girl jump in the river. That's where his memory completely stopped afterwards. What happened to his mom though? Maybe she was somewhere else…

Running back to the exit he found earlier he slipped out there and his eyes widened at the sight before him. This was not Karakura town. There were big walls everywhere. Just where was he?

"Hey? Sword?" he asked the blade that was strapped behind him.

My name isn't 'sword'," the voice informed him.

"I forgot to ask your name earlier, I'm sorry," he apologized.

That's all right Ichigo. My name is Zangetsu," the sword spirit introduced.

"Zangetsu, do you know where we are?" he asked as he started to wander around the place.

"I do but I think it will only confuse you," Zangetsu replied.

"Could you say it anyway?" he asked as he turned the corner and saw a dead end. He scowled before walking off again. This place was a maze!

"This is the Soul Society a place where the departed go after dieing and right now we are currently in the capital called the Seireitei," he answered.

Ichigo stopped dead in his tracks, "Wait so I'm…"

"Technically, yes…" Zangetsu was hesitant upon saying it.

"W-What about Karin and Yuzu? What about Dad and what happened to Mom?" he started to panic. His zanpakuto felt the young boy's distress.

"Ichigo calm down, your family is fine and you're okay. I assumed that you remembered that much," he tried to soothe the young lad.

"I had to ask for you're name," Ichigo bluntly muttered as he rubbed away the tears.

"True but I had expected that it would spark your memory," the sword countered with an excuse.

"Memory?" the boy echoed. This wasn't good. Too much information and the boy would pass out in the middle of the street! He searched for a way to get answers while stride from the question.

"Ichigo what was the last thing you remembered?" he inquired the boy.

"Umm…I was walking with my mom from the dojo…then there was a girl that jumped into the river and that's where it stops," the orange head answered.

"Nothing else?" he asked just to make sure.

"Umm, nope that's all I remember," he chirped.

The zanpakuto thought inwardly, "Looks like his memory ends with him jumping into the river. I better play along for now…even if it means…"

"Zangetsu… am I really dead?" Ichigo sighed and sat down. He'd been wandering around and he was getting nowhere.

"Yes…you are Ichigo I'm sorry…" Zangetsu apologized.

"Will I never get to see my family again?" he sniffed. Ichigo tried to wipe his eyes. He couldn't cry! He had to be strong!

"You will Ichigo," the spirit answered as a way to compensate.

"Really? Will we all be together?" he asked after being assured. The sword chuckled.

"Your family may not be here but you have friends that treat you like family. You may not remember them but they remember you," Zangetsu informed.

"Friends?" Ichigo tried to remember when a voice caught his attention.

"Hey! You!" his head darted to three men who were walking up to him. "What's a little kid doing here in the Seireitei?"

"Must have snuck in," the other one suggested.

"Look he's wearing a shihakusho," one pointed out.

Ichigo blinked, "Are they my friends?"

"I don't think they are…" Zangetsu replied with worry.

They must have been new; they didn't seem to recognize the orange hair or the notice the sword on his back. He was about to warn Ichigo when one of them picked him up by the back of his collar.

"Hey! Put me down!" Ichigo flailed as he tried to loosen from the grip.

"Look that kid has some sort of weapon," one of the men took Zangetsu from him and he flailed even more.

"Put it down!" he shouted. The men snickered and passed the sword to each other while teasing him.

"Terrorism is a crime kid, how you managed to get here we don't know but there's going to be punishment," the one holding him chuckled darkly. Ichigo gulped as Zangetsu's blade touched his cheek. "Consider this a warning kid!"

He felt something scrape his cheek and he opened his eyes again. No blood.

"What the hell? Must be blunt," the man muttered as he passed the sword to his comrade. Zangetsu scoffed, the man was stupid enough to think of using him to hurt Ichigo. When the man slid back his sleeve he saw this as an opportunity for a little payback.

They watched and smirked as he was going to mock the kid afterward with how dull the sword was. The man lifted the blade and brought it down to only produce a small fake cut. Once the blade touched the skin blood splattered and the cut was deeper and wider than he intended. It barely even touched his skin!

"Ah! What the hell is this?" the man shouted as he dropped the demonic sword to the ground. The two other men rushed to him and the one holding Ichigo dropped him. Seeing this as a chance to escape Ichigo quickly picked up Zangetsu but a foot stepped on his sword.

"Where do you think you're going?"

With all his force he lifted up Zangetsu with ease and the man flew back and smacked his head on the ground.

"Why you little!" one of the men dived for him. Ichigo jumped up and his foot landed on his face. He bounced off of the man's face and started running away.

"Stop that kid!" they shouted after him.

"What was that Zangetsu?" the young boy panted as he ran for his life.

"Payback!" the sword answered, "They tried to use me to hurt you and they got what they deserved. Now turn to the left twice and don't make a sound!

Ichigo nodded and did what he was told. Rushing around the corner twice he quickly covered his mouth and listened as the men rushed by.

"You see him?"

"He can't have gotten that far!"

"That kid is dead!"

After hearing their footsteps vanish the young boy sighed in relief. Great now he was in trouble. How were these people his friends?

888

"Man that was a good lunch break!" Renji yawned as he stretched.

Rukia nodded, "Captain Unohana you're a wonderful cook."

"Oh, thank you Miss Kuchiki how about we check on Ichigo now?" she offered. They agreed and were led to the door. Only they found no one there!

"Ichigo!" Rukia yelled as she and Renji ran into the room. He was nowhere to be seen!

"Zangetsu is missing as well. He must have taken him with him," Renji muttered.

"Renji what if someone tries to hurt him?" Rukia panicked.

"Don't worry Rukia no one's going to hurt him," he patted her head at her silliness.

"Renji we have new recruits today! Some of them may not be able to recognize Ichigo!" she yelled.

"Crap," he paled, "you're right…plus I don't think anyone would recognize him as a kid."

Captain Unohana sighed, "We shouldn't panic. Ichigo should be all right as long as…"

"As long as what?" the pair repeated after her.

"He doesn't have memory loss," she tapped her cheek.

"We gotta go after him!" they both ran out of the barracks. Unohana sighed as she watched the pair dashing away to find the teen- young boy. She might as well join them later but right now she had patients to attend to.

888

"Wha? A little kid did this?" the lieutenant of squad eight gawked as she pushed up her glasses.

"That's right Lieutenant he was running around with a sword too!" the man with a bruise on his head confirmed what they said.

"Well don't just stand there! Go catch him! This boy need to be taken into questioning!" she ordered.

"Yes ma'am!" they saluted and went off to catch the said child.

"How could a kid enter the Soul Society without anyone noticing?" she thought, may as well go warn the rest of her squad.

888

"Zangetsu it's hot I think I'm gonna stop walking for a bit," Ichigo thought directly to his zanpakuto. During the past few minutes he learned he could talk through his zanpakuto through his head. That's pretty convenient when you're throat is dry.

"Good idea. Try to regain some energy and we'll go search for your friends," Zangetsu agreed. Ichigo sat himself down in a small corner with some shade and sighed.

"Zangetsu, why did those bullies attack me?" he mumbled out loud, "I thought you said I had friends here."

"You do, they must be new so they couldn't have recognized you," Zangetsu answered.

Ichigo yawned as he closed his eyes, "So who are my friends?"

"Well there's Rukia Kuchiki, Renji Abarai, Junshiro Ukitake is more of a person you look up to but still a friend. There's Shunsui Kyoraku, Ikkaku Madarame along with-," he stopped and smiled as the boy dozed off. He heard voices and quickly alerted the boy. Brown eyes flickered open and looked around as he heard one of the voices from earlier.

"Do whatever to catch this kid! Don't let him escape! We must bring him to the Captains for questioning!"

"Yes sir!"

"Captains? As in pirates?" Ichigo wondered innocently as he daydreamed about pirates giving orders to the people here.

Zangetsu chuckled at his master. He had such an innocent heart when he was young. "No Ichigo a captain here is a person who's ranking is higher than the rest and commands his squad."

"Still sounds like a pirate to me," the boy bluntly stated.

Zangetsu muffled his laughter. Well now that Ichigo was younger things would get interesting. "There are thirteen squads together they make up the Gotei 13. They have ranks in each squad such as seated officers, lieutenants, and the highest ranking within the squad is a captain," the zanpakuto explained, "Captains have to wear a haori which look like a white robe with short sleeves and a number on the back. Do you follow?"

"Yeah, but pirates are cooler," Ichigo stated.

Zangetsu laughed and lowered it to a minor chuckle, "Well they are not pirates they are called soul reapers. They help and protect souls here in the Soul Society and the World of the Living."

"Well they aren't helping me much," he pouted.

"Must be because I injured one of them…" Zangetsu replied.

"Don't worry Zangetsu. We'll find one of my friends," he patted the sword and started running off.

888

"Hey guys!"

"Rangiku you haven't seen a boy about this high and running around with a sword have you?" Rukia asked the tenth squad's lieutenant. Both Rukia and Renji decided to spare the details to Rangiku later since no one would believe them if they said Ichigo turned into a young boy.

"Oh! I've heard of him! He managed to beat up three soul reapers in one blow!" Rangiku stated in amazement.

"That sounds like Ichigo," Renji muttered to his childhood friend.

"Why would Ichigo attack them though?" she whispered back.

"Maybe it's like Unohana said he may have lost his memories and don't know who we are," Renji answered.

"Hey~ what are you guys talking about I wanna know!" Rangiku whined.

"Rangiku tell everyone that if they find him they can't threaten him or hurt him, he's harmless. We've got to run, we'll see you later!" they waved off.

Hm, a kid with a ton of power and managed to outsmart three soul reapers then runs away. That kind of power reminded her of-

"Rangiku what are you doing slacking around!" she whipped her head and smiled as she saw her captain.

"Hey captain! Have you heard? There's a kid running around in the Seireitei that managed to outsmart three soul reapers and leave without a scratch," Rangiku informed him.

Her captain found interest in the new. "A kid here? What would a little kid be doing in the Seireitei? How did he manage to get in?" the snowy haired captain pondered as he tried to come up with an answer.

"I dunno but Rukia and Renji told me to go look for this kid. See you later captain!" she waved and left with a flash step.

"Rangiku! You're still not free from your duties!" he yelled after her. Still this sounded serious; a young boy that could defeat three soul reapers single handily. This he had to see.

888

Word gets around quick in the Sou Society. Soon the word spread of the boy running around Seireitei causing destruction and chaos (more like it was them causing chaos but blamed it on poor little Ichi). Some say that he was sent by a group of enemies to take over the Soul Society, others say that he was actually a boy in disguise and was really some evil mastermind, while others claimed it had escaped from the twelfth division and wanted revenge for all the experiments done to it. All this lead to one thing, capture him alive or kill him if necessary. Hearing this news made Rukia want to faint.

"Rukia don't worry we'll find him," Renji tried to assure the young girl.

"What if someone attacks him? He might get hurt! He's just a kid!" she panicked.

Renji chuckled, "Come Rukia this is Ichigo we're talking about he'll turn up eventually. Plus he had Zangetsu with him if he ever need it."

"Well we should get looking," Rukia sighed as she stood back up again.

"Oi! Renji!" they looked towards the voice to see Ikkaku and Yumichika walked up towards them.

"Hey guys!" Renji waved back.

"Heard some rumors flying around about some kid. This true?" Ikkaku asked.

"Hmph," the man beside him flipped his hair, "Treating a kid with such brutality how ugly."

"Renji, do you think we should tell them?" Rukia whispered. The red head nodded and then faced his two friends.

"Guys…truth is…the little guy is Ichigo," Renji answered.

"Well that explains a lot!" Ikkaku laughed.

"You believe us?" Rukia said.

"Of course, lot of crazy things happen in the Soul Society why would we believe it?" Yumichika answered.

"Like the time Renji turned into-," Ikkaku recalled but was interrupted.

"I thought everyone all ready forgot about that!" Renji's face flushed as he yelled.

"We'll keep an eye out for him," Ikkaku offered.

"Thanks to the both of you," Rukia bowed.

"No problem I wouldn't have anyone to spar with afterwards if anything happened Ichigo," he said then they walked off.

"See Rukia? Things are better all ready," Renji patted her back.

"Let's just hope we find him in time," Rukia muttered.

888

A/N: All right so here is my further explanation if you are still with me. Reason why I would tend to lean more to the zanpakuto pairing is because they are capable of having a romantic relationship. I can't exactly have a nine-year-old version of Ichigo having a romantic relationship with Byakuya! Who thinks I am that insane (rhetorical question)? So for the fans that want a romantic Byakuya and Ichigo relationship I suggest reading on and when you stumble upon Ichigo in his regular age again that's where things are going to build. For now there are going to be fluffy moments between those two, which is sort of like a guardian and child relationship, and those who are looking for romance might sway a little to the fluff side…just a warning there. Anyway, this is ShadowWolf XIII logging off!


	3. Chapter 2: Ichigo? Is That You? Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, all property belongs to Tite Kubo and the Viz media company.

A/N: For me, there wasn't enough of Zangetsu so I decided to bring in the younger version of him. Now you're probably thinking that the correct saying would be Tensa Zangetsu. Hmm… well continue thinking and reading but I'm just going to say that Zangetsu plays more of an overprotective brother figure in this story. Please enjoy readers!

888

Chapter 2: Ichigo? Is That You? Part 1

"What was that?" Ichigo asked his zanpakuto as he ran away from the angry soul reapers.

"You just fired a Getsuga Tensho! It's one of my abilities but luckily I made it blunt or he would have been wounded! Get going!" Zangetsu warned.

Just now while Ichigo was turned around someone had grabbed him from behind. Ichigo kept swinging his blade wildly while the one who held him laughed with the others he was with. After bringing his sword in a slanted downward slash Zangetsu fell into the familiar pattern and fired a Getsuga subconsciously but when he realized that would have caused trouble for the little guy he willed it to be blunt. Soon more soul reapers joined up and now they were running away for their freedom and lives.

"You know this is kind of like tag," Ichigo giggled.

Oh boy, the innocence of his young master. It can be cute but frustrating sometimes. Maybe he could use this to his advantage.

"Ichigo maybe that's what they're doing," Zangetsu added.

"Playing tag? Didn't they shout they wanted to kill me?" he added in a blunt tone.

"They're just competitive. All you have to do is find a captain and you'll be safe," Zangetsu told him.

"All right Zangetsu but…what do we do now?" Ichigo whispered quietly as he looked at his surrounding. They were now cornered; the soul reapers had him surrounded.

"We have you now," he recognized one of them as the men that picked on him earlier.

"Ichigo follow my lead," Zangetsu commanded. Ichigo nodded and grabbed the hilt of the sword.

"Get him before he attacks or escapes!"

"Jump!" Zangetsu said when the soul reapers got close enough. Ichigo jumped as high as he could (which was higher than he anticipated) and the men clashed into each other. He jumped off the nearest one then started bouncing off the crowd's heads. They started to try and grab his ankles so he evaded him by jumping onto the rooftop.

"He's getting away!"

"Don't let him escape!"

"Later!" he waved and then started running. He kept looking back a few times then…there was no roof. Ichigo looked in front of him to see that he hadn't turned the corner. If he fell he could hurt himself. Knowing it would have been futile he tried anyway and pushed off of the air. Whoa! He was on the other rooftop! "Did I just fly?" he gasped.

"No you just used flash step, it's an ability soul reapers can obtain and master. I can explain later but just keep running_,_" Zangetsu warned.

"Zangetsu…I want to get out of here, this place scares me," Ichigo whimpered.

"I know you're scared Ichigo. Just have patience," Zangetsu sighed.

888

"Renji was is this? We need to be out looking for Ichigo!" Rukia scowled at Renji.

"This is a trap I set out for Ichigo. With all that running around the little guy has to be hungry," just then Renji's stomach growled as well, "Well look like that goes for me as well…"

Rukia sighed at her friend's hopelessness, "I'll go search for Ichigo go ahead and eat." She flashed stepped throughout the area and looked around. So far she couldn't see a speck of orange anywhere. "Where are you Ichigo?" she sighed.

888

The little orange head peeked out the corner again. That was a captain? He was huge! Not to mention scary…

"Where do you think the little guy is hiding?" the beast muttered. Ichigo's eyes widened as a pink haired girl popped onto his shoulder.

"Maybe he's at the candy store!" she giggled.

"I'm asking where he would hide! Not you Yachiru! If that kid can outsmart three soul reapers then he might be worth the fight," he chuckled darkly. Ichigo gulped at the words. Fight him? No way!

"You're not gonna hurt a little boy are you Kenny?" Yachiru scolded cutely. Kenny? Was that really the name of that scary man? It didn't sound threatening.

"Maybe we should split up, cover half the ground in half the time," the captain smirked.

"All right that's sounds like a good plan Kenny!" she jumped off of his shoulder.

"Be careful, all right Yachiru?" he said.

"All right Kenny! Have fun!" she waved him off. The next second the captain rushed off like a gust of wind.

"He's pretty fast…" Ichigo muttered.

"Hey there!" he jumped then spun around. How did she get her so fast?

"Please don't turn me in!" he begged as he squeezed his eyes shut and covered his head with his hands.

He looked up slowly and she blinked, "Turn you into what?"

"Huh? Aren't you going to- wha!" he was suddenly tugged at the arm.

"You look like Kenny's friend Ichi!" she giggled as she spun him around.

"Zangetsu what should I do?" he panicked.

"You should be fine with her," Zangetsu sighed in relief. If Ichigo remained with the pink haired lieutenant then everything would settle down.

Ichigo's stomach growled and he blushed slightly. He placed a hand over his empty tummy and Yachiru smiled at him.

"Looks like you need some candy follow me!" the bubbly girl said as she ran off. They had made several wrong twists and turned and let's just say it took awhile until Ichigo ran out of energy.

"Yachiru are we there yet?" Ichigo sighed and let his legs give in. Once again it was another dead end.

"Yep!" she chirped.

"This is a dead end though," Ichigo stated concerned. The small lieutenant lifted a tile and underneath was a stash of candy.

"Here ya go!" she said as she handed him over a bag of treats to him.

"T-Thank you," Ichigo stuttered as he looked in the small bag she handed to him. Inside there was a verity of candy yet the majority was peppermints and caramel. He looked up and his eyes widened. "Z-Zangetsu she disappeared!" he squeaked.

"There he is!"

"Look he's got something!"

"Run!" Zangetsu urged. The small boy tried getting up but his legs were just too tired.

"Can't," he groaned. They were getting closer and he tightened the grip on his bag and squeezed his eyes shut. "Someone help!" he pleaded. They had their swords unsheathed and wanted to kill him. When he heard a crash he looked up and saw a cloaked figure with tousled brown hair wearing a pair of shades. The figure appeared to be in his teens and held the same sword he used but it had adjusted itself to his height.

"Are you all right Ichigo?" he asked in concern.

"Zangetsu?" he asked in awe. The spirit manifestation nodded but suddenly grabbed his side. "Z-Zangetsu?"

"Used… too much energy…Ichigo I'm sorry but I used all my power just to manifest. You have to look out on your own," Zangetsu panted.

"I don't even know who to look for," Ichigo panicked.

"You'll…" Zangetsu started to fade and his words started to fade as well, " find…Kuchiki…will help."

With the final word Zangetsu faded Ichigo was left staring for a moment at the unconscious soul reapers. He had to go find this Kuchiki person if he wanted to be cleared. He got himself up and started to walk again, not having enough energy to run.

888

Cold gray eyes watched the madness that unfolded over the Soul Society. He had been locked up in his office working on paperwork (the paperwork had doubled due to his lazy subordinate Abarai) and once he stepped outside after finally finishing everything he had stepped into chaos. He inwardly scoffed at how easily the Soul Society spun into such a state when the new subordinates came into the Soul Society. People were running around carrying their swords- wait swords?

He walked to the nearest group that wasn't running around and addressed them. "What is going on?" he said in the famous tone that was known in all Soul Society. They froze and turned around swiftly to salute the man.

"C-Captain Kuchiki!"

"Why is everyone carrying swords?" he inquired with a glare.

"T-t-there's an intruder s-s-sir!" the man stuttered.

The captain's eyebrows knitted together in question. "An intruder?" he repeated.

"Correct sir!" the man said as he kept his stiff saluting position.

"Then why haven't the alarms gone off?" he questioned once more.

They looked at each other before the man looked down at the ground nervously. "W-W-We don't know sir," the man answered.

"Report this to the head captain and see what he thinks of this foolishness," he commanded.

"Yes sir!" they said and ran away from the captain. People and their foolishness, it's what breeds chaos. He would put an end to this as soon as he found his adopted sister Rukia.

888

The small boy strolled down the streets sucking on a peppermint. These parts seemed okay. Only a few came by here, it must have been because they checked it or because this place was huge. He sighed as he kicked a rock gently with his foot. How was he going to find this 'Kuchiki' person when this place was so big and so many people searching for him? All hope seemed lost when he had an idea. Maybe higher ground would work!

Tucking the bag of candy away he started to head toward the warehouses he noticed earlier. When he reached it though there was only one problem, the door was heavy. The lock wasn't a problem since he used Zangetsu to slash it open but he doubt Zangetsu had enough energy to slash to door open with a Getsuga. Now getting the door open was a different problem.

Wandering around the warehouse he saw a couple of boxes and smiled. Using the boxes to get up on he roof wasn't a bad idea! The small boy used his flash step technique to hurry up on the roof to prevent anyone from seeing him. After landing his feet on the roof he sighed and sat himself down. He watched as people ran probably looking for him. This seemed like a nice hiding spot plus he could hear people's conservations from up here. Ichigo lowered his head as he watched and listened to some of these people conversations.

"Hey, you heard? The sixth division captain has started looking for the little brat."

"Who? Captain Kuchiki?"

"Same one."

"Looks like this brat is causing some serious trouble if Captain Kuchiki started looking."

"Let's go look near the fourth division I hear that's where he was first spotted. The kid couldn't have gotten this far out here."

"Good ahead, let's head out."

Ichigo smiled at the words. So his friend was looking for him? Plus he was a captain just like Zangetsu said. He tried to recall a piece of information Zangetsu said to him earlier. Captains wear these things called a haori with them…ah! They had numbers to represent what squad they were in! Since his Kuchiki friend was the sixth squad captain he should be looking for a haori with a six on it!

"Thank you Yachiru, thank you Zangetsu," he said he clutched the bag of peppermints with hope.

888

"Ichigo! Ichigo!" Rukia called out for him. No one would really find the young Kuchiki suspicious if she went looking for the said teen or…currently young boy. After all it was common to see her with either the orange head or the red head in the Seireitei. "Oh, where could he be?" she muttered quietly in a tone a mother hen (if hens could talk) would have if she was searching for a chick. After a few more second of looking around she was about to leave in a flash step when a voice stopped her.

"Rukia," she froze immediately on the spot and turned to face the one who just addressed her.

"Good evening brother," she greeted him with a bow.

"I've heard there is an intruder in the Seireitei, is this true?" he asked as he walked up to her.

"Intruder? I haven't heard…" Rukia muttered when she realized the person they were talking about, "Oh! You mean the boy who's been running around Seireitei? Nope haven't seen him!"

"The intruder is a boy?" Byakuya narrowed his eyes.

"Oops…" Rukia thought inwardly. "B-B-Byakuya you need to listen. About the boy-."

She was about to start explaining when a hell butterfly came towards them. Byakuya held out a finger for it to land on and after a few moments it fluttered away.

"What is it?" Rukia asked.

"A captains' meeting we'll discuss of this later," Byakuya turned away then flashed stepped.

Rukia blinked then she felt dread. Drat! She forgot to tell him about Ichigo!

888

As always, Kenpachi was the last one to arrive to the meeting hall. As soon as the doors were closed and Kenpachi was in place the head captain slammed his cane down signaling the start of the meeting.

"We've gathered here to discuss a small problem that had caused a great chaos. I've been informed that a mere boy has entered the Soul Society and had caused unsettlement among us," the head captain addressed the others.

Captain Unohana gasped silently. Could they be talking about Ichigo? She was about to say something when someone spoke before her.

"I've heard the same thing from my lieutenant. At first I didn't believe her but as I heard it from numerous people I started to rely that it was in fact a young boy," Captain Hitsugaya spoke.

"Well what makes it say it's reliable? After all you're lieutenant is a frequent drinker," Captain Kurotsuchi snickered.

"She was sober at the time. Maybe I also remind you that I've heard it through others as well?" he tossed his icy glare at the twelfth.

"Now, now what any good does it do to rely solely on rumors?" Captain Kyoraku tried to calm the atmosphere.

"Embarrassed that you're subordinates where beaten by a mere child?" the second stated.

"Enough," the head captain slammed down his cane for silence, "It is obvious we must separate truth from fiction we must heard it from a reliable source." Why couldn't there just be one meeting without a single argument? They would need a miracle…

Just when Unohana was about to speak another, once again, spoke before her.

"I've heard through my sister Rukia that it is indeed a mere boy," Byakuya informed. They all stared at him; he rarely spoke during meetings unless they required a reliable source. This proved that it really was the truth.

"What, a mere boy? How could a child slip through our defenses?" Soi Fong challenged the rest. Unohana was going to reply but was sadly interrupted once more.

"Someone must have let him in without us knowing," Kyoraku suggested.

"Shunsui you're starting to base this on fiction my old friend," Ukitake reminded him.

"I know but if the kid is smart enough to slip through a hundred soul reapers it's possible that he could have found a way in without us knowing," Shunsui suggested.

"Maybe he's working with someone," Captain Komamura suggested.

"That would explain why he's so cunning," Kyoraku agreed.

"Looks like a new enemy had emerged. Should I have my men search for this boy head captain?" Soi Fong suggested.

"No, we shall not bring ourselves to this extent. We must remain calm under all circumstances. Captain Komamura, Captain Kuchiki, Captain Hitsugaya, and Captain Ukitake you four shall have your squads to perform a search for the boy immediately and hold him to your office for questioning once you have found him. There is a chance that this boy may merely be corrupted to a minor extent and be set on a straight path, or just afraid of his surroundings," Captain Yamamoto ordered.

"Do you mean this boy will go without punishment?" Soi Fong questioned.

"I do believe that punishment should be in order. Perhaps if I dissect-,"

"Enough! These are my orders and they shall be carried through. Dismissed," the head captain said with a two taps of his cane. The doors opened and everyone left the meeting hall. Unohana instead went up to the captain and concern in her eyes.

"Head Captain, will the boy really be punished if he is found?" Unohana asked gently.

"Not if the others find him first," he chuckled.

The fourth captain let out a sigh of relief, "There is something I must tell you of this boy."

"What is it Captain Unohana?"

"Well… that boy is Ichigo Kurosaki."

888

The young boy sneezed on the insides of his clothing. He wouldn't want to get everyone sick and then hate even more for it. Once again he searched around this time the paths seemed empty. The young boy wandered around until he was out on a courtyard and took a glance around. Hearing voices he immediately hid behind some bushes and watched carefully.

"I've received orders from the head captain. We are to retrieve this boy and not harm him. If one of your should find him you shall bring him to my office and wait for me there. You are dismissed!" the voice ordered.

"Yes sir!"

Ichigo ducked his head as the men and women rushed passed him. Once he they were gone he peeked over and saw a white haired kid and a lady with strawberry blonde hair.

"So what's going to happen to the boy after you hold him for questioning captain?" the lady asked the smaller. He was a captain? Guess there were no age limits since he was wearing what appeared to be a haori.

"I don't know Rangiku, but what's important is that we find him," he turned around and Ichigo glanced at the number. Number ten…he was looking for a six but didn't Zangetsu say he should look for a captain.

"I should probably stick with what Zangetsu said," he mumbled and turned around.

Snap!

"Did you hear that?" Toshiro said as he turned around and glanced near the bushes.

"Hear what captain?" Rangiku asked as she looked around for anything suspicious.

"Keep quite," he whispered to his subordinate. He flash stepped silently to the bushes. What he saw was a broken twig and his turquoise eyes narrowed. Ichigo widened his eyes and silently gasped. The captain of squad ten covered the distance with one single step while he had to cover a small distance with two.

"Look like a twig," Rangiku said as she looked over her captain's shoulder.

"It's a broken one," Toshiro mentioned.

"So what? Must have been a bird," Rangiku shrugged it off and started to walk away.

"We would have heard it. I think the boy has been here," the snow haired captain narrowed his eyes. Ichigo bit his lip but couldn't help but be amazed at how someone that looked around like an elementary school student would be so smart. Now he could only hope that he wouldn't notice him here.

"You get all that from a little twig?" Rangiku sighed.

"Even if it was a bird or any other small animal it wouldn't have made the branch break," he said as he picked half of it up and observed it, "the branch it too thick so a human must have made it break."

"Wow captain. That's a pretty good theory. Even I couldn't have guessed that," Rangiku said in amazement.

"Of course you wouldn't. Your one track mind is always on shoe and sake," the young captain scoffed.

"Hey-"

"Let's find him before he has the chance to run away," Toshiro suggested before his lieutenant could say anything else. He turned around and scanned the area. "Check behind the barracks Rangiku, I'll cover this area," he ordered. The woman left and the white haired boy started searching. Ichigo started to panic. Should he risk going now or wait here and hoped that he wouldn't notice. With each minute he was getting closer to his hiding spot. It was now or never! He ran for it!

"Rangiku! Now!" Ichigo gasped as the woman was suddenly in front of him. Quickly shifting weight to his other foot he flashed stepped around her and the captain was suddenly in front of him.

"You've got now where to run kid!" he heard the woman.

"Rangiku he-,"

Ichigo gripped the hilt of his sword and gave the one last push he was suddenly outside the courtyard then into the familiar white wall. He panted and gripped the place over his chest. Beads of sweat rolled down the back of his throat and his knees gave out. It scared the life out of him. After regaining his breath he stood up again and started his search for Captain Kuchiki

"Captain we still might catch him," she said as she turned to look at her captain.

"Rangiku…that boy," Toshiro said in shock.

"Did you get a good look at him?" Rangiku asked him.

"That boy looked like Ichigo Kurosaki," the white haired captain said.

888

A/N: You're probably wondering, "Where the heck is Byakuya?" Don't worry readers the stoic captain is in the next chapter! I just wanted to _try_ and pace myself as to not rush into things a little _too_ much.

Plus I really enjoy little Ichigo running around and others freaking out about it; I find it fun! You also have to admit it is fun. Oh! I want you to be aware of the detail of Zangetsu's shades, I am well aware the bankai form doesn't wear them but there is purpose for them here. Well this ShadowWolf XIII logging off!


	4. Chapter 3: Ichigo? Is That You? Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach and everything belongs to Tite Kubo and the Viz media company.

A/N: Further on you will see some of my replies to some of my reviews. This is because I wanted to express my gratitude to those who used their time to leave a review. I decided to leave them on there since I didn't want to bombard my reviewers with my old replies and for the fact that it would annoy them. I decided to try several methods of expressing my gratitude later on since that's when I finally realized some of my readers didn't quite enjoy such long notes (they were longer than this)… Well then please enjoy!

888

Chapter 3: Ichigo? Is That Really You? Part 2

"What! How can that little guy be Ichigo?" Rangiku asked astonished by what he just said.

"I never said that it was Ichigo the boy must happen to look like him!" he yelled at his subordinate.

"Well it makes perfect sense to me," Rangiku pouted.

"That does make sense but…why would Ichigo do such a thing?" Toshiro muttered.

"Maybe we should ask Renji or Rukia they seemed to be hiding something from me when they stopped by and visited me earlier," Rangiku suggested.

"Sounds like a plan," he nodded.

888

"Looks like they sent out an official search for the brat," said the 'bully' from when Ichigo had his first encounter.

"What? Why didn't they send our squad to find him?"

"They already have four squads out looking for the brat."

"Damn it! Our squad should have been picked! We should be the ones to teach the brat a lesson!"

"Hey, if the little guy just _happens_ to come across us then it's our job to keep the brat under control. Right?"

"Ha! Sounds like a plan to me."

888

"Renji did you find anything?" Rukia asked as she came up to her friend.

"Nothing at all. How can he have gotten past all those soul reapers and not be found all ready?" the red head was frustrated.

"Lieutenant Abari!" a squad member ran up to him.

"What is it?" Renji said turned around to faced him.

"We've found what might be a clue to the boy's location sir!" he answered.

"Renji, we've got to hurry we can't let him get any further," Rukia urged.

They rushed to the warehouses and two other men were waiting for them. They pointed out the chains and Renji picked it up and started to exam it.

"Looks like it was cut right through," Renji observed.

"It must have been him then," Rukia said as she started to climb to the top of the warehouse roof. She observed from above and looked around. She felt that there was someone here but it was faint. When Renji called for her to ask if she found anything she replied a no and Renji sent the men to go of searching a different area.

"Find a clue as to were he might be?" Renji asked.

"No…the only thing I have is that he was there. It was faint but I'm pretty sure he was there earlier," Rukia answered.

"Hey Kuchiki!" they both turned to see the captain of squad ten and his lieutenant walking toward them.

"Captain Hitsugaya," they both greeted and bowed.

"I need an explanation from you two," he said once he stopped in front of him.

"An explanation sir?" Renji repeated.

The white haired captain nodded, "Seems that you've been hiding information. Would you care to explain what's going on?"

"You mean about the boy?" Rukia asked.

"Yeah! We just saw him at our barracks and my captain says he looks a lot like Ichigo," Lieutenant Matsumoto explained.

"Ichigo was at the barracks!" Rukia gasped.

"What the hell? That's all the way on the other side of the Soul Society! How did he get there so fast?" Renji shouted.

"So that was Kurosaki?" Toshiro asked in a shock, "What's going on here? How did he turn into a kid?"

"We don't know the answer to that either," Rukia replied, "We're trying to find him and hope that he would calm down and talk to us."

"Hey captain, how did Ichigo get all the way over to the squad barracks? Even running on foot would have taken a while," Rangiku asked.

"You saw it yourself Rangiku, it appears Ichigo can use flash step even in his current state. What concerns me is why he didn't stop when he saw Rangiku or me," Toshiro informed the pair.

"Captain Unohana said there might have been a chance of Ichigo having amnesia," Rukia muttered, "Maybe hat's why he's been attacking everyone! He must be scared…"

"Or it could have been some idiots that didn't recognized Ichigo. Now that I think of it the ones that first spotted Ichigo were a couple of new rookies," Renji stated.

"Captain we better hurry. I've heard rumors that some of squad eleven members got beaten up pretty badly and you know how they are with their temper," Rangiku warned.

"Splitting up is our best option if we want to find Ichigo quickly. We'll rendezvous at the squad ten barracks in ten minutes where we last spotted him," Toshiro ordered.

They left in separate directions. Rukia couldn't help but feeling concerned. "Please be safe Ichigo…"

888

"I wonder when Zangetsu is going to get better," Ichigo wondered as he gently held the sword in his hands. He could use someone to talk to right about now. Not only that but he could use some help on finding his way around this place. He had been wandering aimlessly around the place for the past few minutes and so far there was no progress.

He carefully hooked Zangetsu to the red sash, or at least he guessed so, and sighed. Once again he turned the corner and his eyes widened when he saw a giant pit just a few feet away.

"Looks like I'm going to have to find some other way around it," the boy muttered as he looked for an alternative route. The only way to get around it was turn around or to climb on the rooftop and take a chance of falling into the pit.

Yep, turning around it was, better safe than sorry.

He turned the corner when once again he heard three familiar voices.

"There he is!"

He turned his head and his little brown eyes widened. They were those bullies from earlier this afternoon! He glared at them before going back the way he came from once more.

"Don't let him escape!"

"We've got him this time!"

"I don't think so!" Ichigo yelled back at them. He slowed himself down and turned the corner. The ones that were chasing him burst into full speed and followed after him. They had gone so fast they didn't have enough time to slow down before all three fell into the gigantic pit of trash.

"Damn it kid when get out of here we'll kill you!"

Ichigo sighed. Well might as well help them after he found Captain Kuchiki. "Do you know where I can find a man with a six on his haori?" he asked.

"You mean Captain Kuchiki?" The man behind him punched the back of his head. "What was that for?"

"You idiot! Don't give the boy information!"

"Wait a minute guys," the leader of the group whispered to the others, "he's asking us to help him find _Captain Kuchiki_ that boy won't have a chance against him." They snickered and Ichigo stared at them.

Ichigo turned to leave, "If you aren't going to answer then-."

"Hold on! Hold on kid! We'll tell you where to go. See that black butterfly up there?" he said as he pointed upward.

Ichigo looked up, "Yeah."

"Follow the right one and you'll find Captain Kuchiki," he said. Ichigo didn't pay attention to the tone in his voice.

"Thank you! I promise I'll come back later to help!" Ichigo promised and started to follow the black swallowtail butterfly.

88 A Few Minutes Later 88

"What the hell are you three doing down there?" Renji shouted at the soul reapers down below.

"Lieutenant Abari! That kid tricked us and we're stuck down here! He just left a few minutes ago!" one of the men answered.

"Damn," Renji cursed to himself. Had he been a few minutes faster he would have found Ichigo! "Well where did you see him go?"

"He left following a hell butterfly sir!"

"All right stay put! I gotta go find the kid!" he told them and left them behind.

"Wait! Lieutenant Abarai! What about us?"

888

Ichigo smiled as he followed the butterfly. They said if he followed the butterfly he could find Captain Kuchiki! Now he had a lead! Suddenly he blinked, wait two butterflies? They were both heading off in two directions! Which one should he follow though?

"Guess I'll follow that one!" he said taking off in the other direction.

Just then another butterfly flew by, that one was heading towards Captain Kuchiki while the other Ichigo was following was heading towards Captain Komamura.

Frustrating right?

888

Like they had planned earlier the four rendezvoused back at the squad barracks. They were sitting on the porch waiting for Renji, the girls were playing cards and Toshiro was laying back and lightly dozing off.

"Hey captain a there's a hell butterfly!" Rangiku informed. The snowy haired captain sat up and held a finger out for it to land on. After receiving the message and thanking it the butterfly flew off the moment Renji arrived.

"Hey guys! I just got a lead!" Renji stated proudly.

"You did? Where is he?" Rukia said as she stood back up.

"Some soul reapers said Ichigo just passed by them a few moments ago-," Renji was interrupted by a kick in the face.

"You idiot! Why didn't you go look for him while you had the chance?" she shook him violently.

"Calm down Rukia let's hear what Renji had to say first," Rangiku suggested.

"Anyways," Renji said as he dusted off his shoulder, "they said Ichigo was following a hell butterfly so I came here hoping that he would follow- wha!"

"You idiot! We just received the hell butterfly message and he still isn't here!" Rangiku took the turn to shake the life out of him.

"I've just received word that there was someone with Ichigo," Toshiro informed the rest, "It appears five soul reapers were taken down by his companion earlier with the single swing of his blade."

"Do you have a description captain?" Rangiku asked as he dropped the red head.

"Dark cape, wears shades, and tousled brown hair. The man appeared to be in his teens and had a sword that was as tall as he was," Toshiro described what the butterfly told him.

"Wait…a sword that's as tall as he was?" Rukia repeated.

"Uh…that sounds like Zangetsu," Renji groaned as he sat back up, "Must have turned younger when Ichigo turned into a kid."

"There are still three other hell butterflies out there. If what Renji said is true then we're bound to him with one of the other captains. Rukia go find Captain Kuchiki, Renji you'll go find Captain Ukitake while Rangiku and I go find Captain Komamura," Toshiro ordered.

"Yes sir!" Renji and Rukia saluted before leaving.

"Rangiku let's go," Toshiro said as he stood up and picked up his zanpakuto.

"Right behind you captain!"

888

Ichigo blinked twice then rubbed his eyes. Yep, his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. The butterfly he had followed had led him to a captain all right but the wrong one. Instead of a six there was a seven on the haori. Plus this man had the appearance of what reminded him of a dog!

"Those bullies lied to me," Ichigo pouted, "Well they did say if I followed the right one…I knew I should have stuck with the one I was following earlier."

Ichigo left silently and the second he left Toshiro and Rangiku had appeared. Once again this must have been frustrating.

"Captain Komamura, have you by any chance seen the boy by now?" Toshiro questioned the captain of squad eight.

"No, I haven't heard a thing from my men," Komamura informed them.

"We've received word that the boy is following a hell butterfly so I've sent Rukia Kuchiki and Renji Abarai to search for the other captains," Toshiro informed.

"Should we gather the captains in one place then?" Komamura suggested.

"No, just continue the way you were searching. If we just gathered everyone in one place there's no chance of us find him," the captain explained.

"All right I'll keep an eye out for him," Komamura assured.

"Thank you," Toshiro bowed then left.

888

"Brother!" Rukia called out to the man that was a few feet in front of her. He turned towards her and waited for her to catch her breath.

"What is it Rukia?" he inquired the young girl in a monotone.

"Have you received the hell butterfly yet?" she panted.

"I still have it here," he showed the butterfly on his finger.

"Have you seen the boy then?" Rukia asked.

"No, my men have found nothing as of yet," he informed his sister.

"Well, Renji tell me that the boy is following a hell butterfly. If he's not with you he must be with someone else," Rukia theorized.

"Why would the boy follow a hell butterfly in the first place?" Byakuya asked.

"I guess he's looking for someone. I'll go ask Captain Ukitake if he's seen anyone," Rukia informed him then left.

Byakuya stared at the butterfly on his finger. If the boy was following a hell butterfly then he might as well have him follow this one and lead it towards him.

"Find the intruder's reiatsu and lead him here," he ordered the small insect. It fluttered its wings and flew off to find the small boy.

888

"Aw, that butterfly was my last hope of finding him," Ichigo pouted, "Now what am I going to do?"

"Over there!"

Ichigo spun around, soul reapers were charging towards him! He but on a brave face then jumped as soon as they got to close but was immediately caught from behind!

"Caught you little brat," the voice behind him snickered. No doubt the voice belonged to one of the men Zangetsu fended off earlier. Ichigo's eyes widened as he heard a clatter, they had tossed his sword away from him.

"Let me go! You can't do that to him!" Ichigo struggled as he tried loosing his capturer's grip.

"Ha! Nothing without a sword are you kid?" the man in front of him snickered at he punched him on the head.

"Hey man did you really have to hit him? He's just a kid," the one holding him said.

"This brat is working for that guy we saw earlier right? Why should we show him mercy?"

"Zangetsu!" Ichigo called out.

"Zangetsu huh? Well he's not here to help now is he kid-."

Both men were knocked unconscious (twice in one day) and Ichigo landed on the ground. He brushed himself off and smiled up at the person in front of him.

"Thanks Zangetsu!" he grinned at the zanpakuto spirit.

"Anytime Ichigo," he said and ruffled the boy's hair.

Ichigo looked at the two unconscious men, "Was it really necessary to hit them so hard."

Zangetsu shrugged as he swung the blade onto his shoulder, "They got what was coming to them."

"You know I'm starting to think teenagers have temper issues," Ichigo said as he puffed up his cheeks and turned away from Zangetsu.

Zangetsu laughed nervously at the boy's comment. "Well…if I hadn't attacked earlier," Zangetsu thought to himself, "Maybe this wouldn't have happened…"

Just then more soul reapers gathered the corner and noticed both of the unconscious soul reapers.

"Look! It's the kid!"

"There's someone with him!"

"Catch them at all costs!"

"Ichigo go run off while I fend them off! Now!" Zangetsu ordered the young boy.

"But…" Ichigo began suddenly a butterfly came into view. He started following it then the group of soul reapers surrounded Zangetsu.

"By our orders you shall be taken into questioning," one of them informed.

"Hmph, you think you can simply capture me?" he said as raised his blade once more, "Let's see you try now that I've gathered enough energy to fight."

888

The young boy followed the butterfly and evaded the soul reapers along the way. It seemed that they were heading to where Zangetsu was. Ichigo's only hope was to find this friend of his before anything happened to the zanpakuto. While he followed the butterfly he noticed how it stopped and waited for him but as minutes passed by it started to fly without stopping. The swallowtail turned the corner and Ichigo was about to as well but stopped as some soul reapers ran by. He peeked around the corner and smiled as he watched the swallowtail fly towards a man wearing a six on his haori…

888

"Tch, you call that putting up a fight?" Zangetsu snorted at the unconscious men that surrounded him.

"Looks like we've found ourselves a real intruder," a voice said behind him. Zangetsu turned and his eyes widened before they narrowed.

"Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa," Zangetsu muttered.

"Huh?" the third seated officer rose an eyebrow, "Oi, how do you know our names?"

Zangetsu smirked and raised his blade, "How about a battle? These men were just a warm up." After getting so psyched up he needed a way to release his energy.

"Look there Ikkaku, it appears he has Ichigo's sword," Yumichika pointed out.

"I don't care," Ikkaku smirked, "If it's a fight you want it's a fight you'll get!"

Blades clashed and sparks flew from the blades. Zangetsu flash stepped away from the blade and onto the rooftop. Seeing a courtyard he dodged another one of the third seat's attacks and landed there.

"Come over here and fight you coward!" Ikkaku yelled at the zanpakuto.

Zangetsu smirked, "It's not running away if you're simply changing locations!" He swung his blade and fired a Getsuga Tensho. It gazed the man's elbow and Zangetsu narrowed his eyes. Damn, he managed to dodge it. They clashed swords again and the fifth seat watched from the rooftop as they battled on the eleventh division's training field. Convenience don't you think?

"What an ugly display of power," Yumichika commented as he watched the battle before him.

888

Byakuya eventually felt the spirit energy from the battle and looked towards the direction he was heading to. The two clashing energies seemed familiar. One he could identify as the battle hungry third seat of the barbaric squad eleven, Ikkaku Madarame. The other however was familiar yet different somehow. The energy reminded him of a certain orange haired soul reaper, yet there was something different about it. It somehow reminded him of the blade instead of its master. Strange…

He was about to head towards it when something caught his eye. He extended a finger and the hell butterfly landed on his finger. If it came back then that must mean-

"I found you!" a voiced giggled and he was suddenly tackled from behind. His first thoughts went to the annoying lieutenant of squad eleven but the voice had been different. So then who could it be? He flash stepped and left his haori behind then caught the bundle that clung to it

"Whoa! That scared me!" the boy holding the haori exclaimed. Byakuya widened his eyes at the small person he caught in his arms. He immediately set his face to a glare before the boy had noticed.

"Kurosaki…?" the boy in his arms nodded and then…then…hugged him?

"I finally found you! I've been looking all over for you!" Ichigo said happily in his arms.

It was a struggle to maintain his calm composure. Ichigo Kurosaki, who currently appeared to be a _nine-year-old boy_, was looking for him and now hugging him?

888

A/N: Well I did say that Byakuya was going to be in this chapter in chapter two but I didn't say he would appear for long. Now some of you might be confused by the name of Shade and Snowy; they are my muses, just in case you didn't read my profile, which is if you want to read my replies for some reason…

Chapter 2 Reviews

To **madeki**: Thank you! I'm glad you found this cute! I hope you found this one cute as well!

Chapter 3 Reviews

To **BlackCatAngel**: Thank you for your two reviews! I smiled when I saw you wished my luck for my chapters. I'll do my best to continue with my work!

To **byaichilove**: Thank you so much for your reviews! You gave the encouragement to do my best to bring more chapters as fast as I can! I hope you found Byakuya's reaction suitable enough for you (bows). Thank you for also assuring me on the last chapter, as I was worried about my readers leaving me.

To **ATPT557**: Of course I'll continue! I'm starting to fall in love with this story! Wait sorry, I'm all ready in love with it! So expect me to see this all the way through and I hope to see you in the next chapter!

Well, readers this is ShadowWolf XIII logging off!


	5. Ch 4: Small Steps Forward, Literally!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, everything rightfully belongs to Tite Kubo and the Viz media company.

A/N: Now we finally have Byakuya entering the scene! I really tried my best to interpret Byakuya into this as best as I could, I can't say he's one hundred percent in character because that's lying and I hate that. At least he's not completely out of character… Well, please enjoy!

888

Chapter 4: Small Steps Forward…Literally!

The raven-haired captain blinked twice. Not once, twice. Byakuya was staring at the boy who was currently _hugging _him. Stormy gray eyes were wide and he was taken aback by this action. What should he do? What should he do! He didn't know how to handle something like this!

Right now he had his arms securely around the boy as if returning the gesture. The small boy had nuzzled into his chest and had his eyes closed, his face was in bliss and the captain felt temperature rising to his cheeks. So many questions were running through his head but the most dominant one was…

Why was Ichigo Kurosaki hugging him?

Another blast sounded and the young boy gasped. Warm honey brown eyes were directed towards the sound of the explosion and looked up at the captain with a worried expression. Byakuya only hoped that he wasn't blushing at the moment, each second he held the boy the sixth captain felt his composure slip.

"I forgot about Zangetsu!" he said and hopped out of the captain's arms. The captain ignored how his arms felt empty or how his heart had stared to beat at a faster rate. Right now he was trying to regain his composure as the boy was turned around.

"Zangetsu?" he questioned the boy.

"Zangetsu was the one who told me to come find you!" Ichigo explained and tugged the captain's sleeve, "We've got to hurry before he's hurt!"

Looking into those fragile eyes he felt a pang in his heart if he just decided to let the boy go on his own. Those eyes were pleading him to rescue the zanpakuto warm, innocent brown eyes… So many questions spun in his head but when another blast sounded he snapped out of his trance. Byakuya gently took the haori out of the boy's arms and placed it on his shoulders swiftly. Grabbing the boy once more he urged Ichigo to hold on tightly. Once he felt the orange haired te- _boy_ grip his haori tightly enough he immediately flash stepped towards the source of the blasts.

888

"Ichigo where are you? I don't think I can hold this up," Zangetsu thought desperately as he fended off numerous strikes from Hozukimaru's shikai. Ikkaku lunged once more and Zangetsu widened his eyes as the spear started sectioning off. Immediately he moved his blade outside of the ring and slammed down the weapon.

"Heh, never met someone that could leave that attack unscathed," the third seat praised.

"Hozukimaru! This is Zangetsu! Call off your shikai!" he sent a mental link to the zanpakuto spirit.

"Why would I when things are just getting warmed up?" Zangetsu could feel a smirk forming on Hozukimaru lips.

"Damn blood thirsty bastard," he muttered under his breath.

Once again they feel into the same pattern of slashes and blows. How long would Ichigo take before he arrived? There wasn't much time left! He felt his strength diminishing with each second that passed, limbs grew heavier and his attacks started to grow desperate. He ignored the smart remarks made by the third seat. Right now his first priority was to draw the focus of the soul reapers towards him while Ichigo had enough time to go find Rukia!

"Zangetsu!" a young voice called for him. He looked away for a moment and he was pushed back.

"Pay attention to your opponent!" Ikkaku said as he watched the other crash into a wall. Once again he was about to lunge forward to finish it off when someone stood between him and his opponent.

"Stop!" a young boy standing in front of him pleaded. He stood right in front of him with his arms outstretched, standing to protect him.

"Move out the way kid," Ikkaku warned. The young boy stood his ground, the teen behind him moved but only managed to cough out blood.

"I-Ichigo?" Zangetsu whispered to the one in front of him.

Ichigo turned to face him and smiled, "I found him just like you said."

"Him?" Zangetsu repeated confused.

"Hey kid your interrupting a man's battle!" Ikkaku yelled at the kid. He was about to step forward when someone moved in front of the boy.

"Is squad eleven so blood thirsty that they fail to realize their own allies?" Byakuya spoke monotonously. His eyes were narrowed in disgust and a hand loomed over Senbonzakura's hilt as if daring to challenge him.

"Captain Kuchiki," Ikkaku said as he grabbed the ends of his shikai. They glowed momentarily before turning into a regular blade and scabbard. The third seat slid the sword in his sheath and tucked Hozukimaru away. It was against the law to attack a captain; to do so was treason.

"Ichigo…" the spirit reconnected their bond and they were once more speaking through their minds, "Didn't I tell you to find Rukia Kuchiki?"

"Rukia Kuchiki?" Ichigo blinked, "You only said to find someone with the name Kuchiki…so he isn't one of my friends?"

Zangetsu looked at the man that was standing in front of them. Byakuya Kuchiki, he thought he could care less about Ichigo, yet here he was standing in front of them…

The spirit started to cough violently. "Zangetsu!" Ichigo called out in a distressed tone. The noble turned around and for a brief moment Zangetsu could have sworn that he saw concern for the boy in those masked eyes. Maybe things could change between the two…

Zangetsu turned to face the boy and looked him in the eyes. "Don't worry Ichigo. You've still found someone you could trust," he sent a message through their bond. He ruffled the boy's head softly and he started fading. Ichigo stared at the sword that lay in the rubble. The small boy couldn't help but feel sad when he saw Zangetsu in such pain.

Byakuya watched the boy carefully, the pain in his eyes was as clear as day. Something squirmed inside of him yet he refused to acknowledge it. The boy brushed the rubble off of his sword and brown eyes watched silently as the cloth rewrapped around the sword. Zangetsu was latched on his back once more and the orange haired boy gently placed a hand under the hilt. This action reminded the noble of when an older Ichigo gripped Zangetsu in order to draw his blade into battle. Right now all he did was smile happily as if knowing the sword was all right.

"Thank you for bringing me here," Ichigo bowed slightly then smiled up at the captain. Byakuya returned the favor with a small nod.

"Hey! Little guy! Are you really Ichigo?" Ikkaku yelled from where he was.

Byakuya stepped out of the way silently and Ichigo continue to stare at him as if asking if it were safe to speak. Once again the sixth division nodded and Ichigo turned with a grin towards Ikkaku.

"Yep, that's my name!" he assured the third seat.

"So was that your zanpakuto?" the man questioned as he rubbed the back of his neck probably from guilt.

"Zangetsu's all right, he's a little tired so he has to rest," Ichigo explained as he tapped his sword's hilt again.

"Your zanpakuto sure puts up one hell of a good fight," Ikkaku praised.

Ichigo nodded then grinned, "Zangetsu wanted to protect me so he gave it his best."

"Huh? Why would he need-," Ikkaku was about to ask but was interrupted.

"Ichigo!" they all looked at a group of people coming this way, two of them running. Ichigo blinked and the dark haired girl that came running suddenly wrapped him in a tight hug. "Ichigo! Thank goodness you're safe!" she squealed with delight.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Give him some air Rukia the little guy needs it!" Renji laughed as he patted the girl's back.

"Sorry about that Ichigo," Rukia smiled apologetically then placed an arm on the small boy's shoulder, "We've brought Captain Unohana with us. We'll find out what's wrong with you soon."

"Don't worry buddy you'll be fine once everything is cleared up," Renji assured him as he tousled the orange hair.

A pang of fear reached Ichigo's heart, he was suddenly overwhelmed with questions and information. He did what the first thing came to him and hid behind the man that was near him. They were all surprised by his sudden action, they had just realized who the young boy was hiding behind.

"Brother?" Rukia looked up at him.

"C-Captain Kuchiki," Renji stuttered as he just realized his captain was there.

Rukia stood up and brushed herself off. "Brother what brings you here?" she asked.

"I was following my orders when young Kurosaki found me and wanted me to bring him here," the noble explained.

"Wait a minute, Ichigo were you looking for Byakuya?" Rukia asked softly to the boy.

Ichigo took a small step from behind the captain. His grip loosened on the man's haori and he spoke in a soft voice, "Byakuya?"

"He's the man you're standing behind Ichigo. Do you remember anything?" the young Kuchiki asked.

The Kuchiki heir looked down at the boy. Browns eyes shined genuine fear and confusion, they looked lost and they seemed to recall nothing. Questions kept forming in his head yet one simple word had always started those questions. Why. Why had Ichigo sought him out instead of his sister Rukia or his lieutenant Renji? Why couldn't the young boy recall anything?

Why had Ichigo hugged him earlier?

"Come Ichigo," Rukia spoke in a soft tone and offered her hand for him, "Let's go back to squad barracks I'll promise you'll be fine."

Ichigo moved but instead of taking Rukia's hand he grabbed Byakuya's instead. The young boy squeezed his eyes shut and remained silent. Everyone was silent and stunned by the young boy's display. Here were his two best friends in front of him but instead of trusting them he trusted the man that we would usually get into arguments with and have glaring contests.

Byakuya's hand tensed under the small boy's grip. Why do you trust me? Why are you holding onto me? He wanted to ask Kurosaki so many questions right now but…he was just a small boy with no memories right now. Over the course of time he had seen Ichigo through many states of emotion but this one overwhelmed him…

Fragileness…the boy was so fragile right now that if he made a single movement he thought the boy would break. Unohana stepped forward with a smile on her face. She got on her knees and smiled at the boy.

"Ichigo? Would you like to come with your friend?" Unohana suggested in a soft tone.

Ichigo looked up at the forth division captain then up at Byakuya. The noble gave him a simple nod and Ichigo nodded softly a few seconds afterward.

"Please bring him this way Captain Kuchiki," Unohana instructed.

Everyone cleared out and all the way to the squad four barracks Ichigo held onto Byakuya's hand. Rukia and Renji had followed as well since they were still concerned for their best friend.

"I wonder how Ichigo got so close to brother," the young Kuchiki whispered to the lieutenant.

"Same thing I was wondering," Renji replied.

"Ichigo seems to trust brother instead of us…wonder what could have happened," Rukia wondered.

"Not jealous are you?" Renji teased but was serious on the inside. Rukia wasn't jealous of her brother…right?

"No…I'm more relieved," Rukia sighed, "Ichigo is all right now and he's in good hands."

Renji inwardly took a breather; he was worried there for a sec-

"You're not worried about me liking Ichigo are you?" he heard the girl of his dreams teased him back.

This face was about as red as his hair, if not redder. Ichigo took a glance back and smiled.

"Is Renji in love with Rukia?" he asked Byakuya.

"Hmph, it appears so," he replied to the young boy.

"W-W-Wait! It's not- I mean-," Renji tried to explain.

"Man up Renji," Rukia said as she walked passed him and started walking next to her brother and Ichigo. The red head stood there flushed and embarrassed for a moment then caught up with everyone. Wait… so…Rukia knew!?

888

"It will only be for a little while Ichigo," Captain Unohana tried to convince.

"Ichigo please listen to Captain Unohana. My brother is going to pick you up right after," Rukia tried to promise.

"Come on little guy, the captain has work to do," Renji tried his luck.

Ichigo continue to hold the man's haori as if he had let go he'd never come back and lose him again. The young boy had started hanging on when they told him Unohana needed to question him alone and Byakuya was heading back to his office. They found this endearing and it somewhat reminded them of Yachiru and Captain Zaraki when Yachiru was having her check up. Usually they'd be able to bribe her into letting go with sweets but this was Ichigo and they had no idea how to get the boy off of Byakuya.

"Ichigo I need to go speak with the head captain," Byakuya informed the young boy. The captain had tried to gently get the boy off but the child had the grip of a leech!

"Master, might I propose a solution?" Senbonzakura said through their bond.

"What is it Senbonzakura?" he inwardly sighed at his zanpakuto.

"Perhaps you can give him me to hold onto," the samurai spirit suggested.

"What any good would that do?" he thought.

"Just watch," Senbonzakura appeared right in front of the group. They all jumped in surprise, except for Unohana and Byakuya of course, and stared at the zanpakuto before them as the spirit held its sword state in his hands.

Senbonzakura approached closer then knelt down to the boy. Ichigo hid behind Byakuya as a response. "It's all right I won't hurt you," the zanpakuto said calmly as he reached out a hand for the little one. Ichigo shyly stepped from behind the captain with a small blush on his cheeks. The small boy must have been shy.

"W-Who are you?" Ichigo questioned the samurai spirit before him.

"My name is Senbonzakura," he introduced himself, "I'm Byakuya's zanpakuto."

"Zanpakuto?" Ichigo loosened his grip on the haori. "Do you mean you're like Zangetsu?" Ichigo asked as he let go of the haori completely and took a small step forward.

"That's right," Senbonzakura nodded and held the sword out before him, "I want you to hold onto me while Byakuya is gone for a little while. This way you'll know he'll come back for sure."

"Is it okay?" Ichigo asked Byakuya.

The soul reaper captain gently took the sword from Senbonzakura's hands and placed them into Ichigo's. "This blade is precious to me, promise that you'll take good care it while I'm away," Byakuya simply answered.

Ichigo smiled then hugged the captain, "Thank you! I promise I'll take good take of Senbonzakura for you!"

Rukia was stunned at her friend's display. She'd never seen anyone hug Byakuya before, not even Yachiru hugged her older brother. A smile grew on her face as she watched Byakuya slowly raised his arms but her lips thinned when he gently pulled Ichigo's arms away.

"I need to get going. I'll be back later," Byakuya stated as he turned and left.

Rukia watched as her brother closely. It seemed as if Byakuya didn't know how to respond to Ichigo's sudden hug. A smiled crossed her lips as she turned back and looked back at Ichigo admiring the sword. Maybe this could settle the differences between Ichigo and her brother! The young girl clapped her hands in delight and she almost squealed at the thought. This would definitely be for the best! All it would take were some small steps forward.

888

Chapter 4 Reviews

ToBlack Cat Angel: Well I hope I have enough luck for you to enjoy this chapter! Thank you for your encouragement!

To madeki: I'm glad you found the chapter cute! I was concern about the last scene but you reminded me of something. Confidence! Plus I'm glad you enjoyed Zangetsu's change in age. I was thinking "Hey if Ichigo's going to be young why not make Zangetsu young as well?"

To XDARKERXDESIREX: Ah! That is just one of the many things I had trouble with, coming up with Byakuya's response, I kept worrying about how I should describe it since a lot of people were excited about how Byakuya would respond to such a thing. I hope this was worth such a wait!

To IndieWrites: You're right! There isn't enough Byakuya and Ichigo love out there! Protest I say! Protest! Sorry, I get carried away sometimes. You're also right about another thing. Byakuya doesn't stand a chance against an adorable little Ichigo! I mean come on, how can anyone be able to resist such a cute bundle of sweetness? I don't think anyone can!

To Polar8Bear: Wha! No one had ever complemented me on my writing style! I am not worthy; I am not worthy (bows head a few times while blushing)! Glad how you loved my portrayal of a young Ichigo being sweet and innocent. I can find opportunities where I can't with an older Ichigo such as the younger Ichigo being more open and honest while always having a smile on his face. Cute ne?

To Noyz: Hm…do I feel sorry for Byakuya? … Nope! I like to see more as Byakuya doesn't stand a chance against trying to hide his developing feelings for Ichigo.

To Kaname Hatake: Wha! Thank you so much for that beautiful review! I'm glad you think my story is getting better. I hope I have enough inspiration to satisfy you till the very end. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well! I tried my very best!

To twilightrocks100: Yeah…sure… that's why I had this idea… Nah, just kidding! The idea first came to me when I realized there would be a huge opportunity to show Ichigo's soft side while slowly bringing Byakuya out of shell and slowly make him fall in love. Look at it closer and you'll start to wonder why Ichigo only trusted Byakuya at first not because of Zangetsu (Ichigo would have ran away even if Zangetsu said he could trust him) but because of something else. This shall be revealed in later chapters so I'll hope you stick around for more!

To ATPT557: Did I manage to satisfy you? Really hope so! I'm glad to see you enjoyed that chapter and I'll hope you enjoyed this one as well!

To emobunny4eva: Well if you think this wasn't enough for you I have plenty more tricks up my sleeve. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope I'll see you in the next one as well!

Well this is ShadowWolf XIII now logging off!


	6. Ch 5: Yep, This Is Just The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters, everything belongs to Tite Kubo and the Viz media company.

A/N: Yeah…things might get a little repetitive and start to form a pattern in this story. It's a really bad habit of mine that I just can't seem to break. In other future stories (if you're interested of course) I'll try not be to this way. Also on other note this is where I being the zanpakuto pairing, remember if you want kisses and sappiness then they are your pairing. Hopefully it'll grow on you if you're willing to try. Enjoy!

888

Chapter 5: Yep, This Is Just The Beginning

"Oh dear, not again," Unohana sighed as she waited for the fainted boy to wake up. It seems that every time she tried to remind Ichigo of something he would pass out the next second. How could she gain any progress at this rate?

A small groan was heard and she smiled at the young boy. "What happened?" he yawned as if he woke up from a nap.

"Do you remember my question Ichigo?" Unohana inquired the small boy.

Ichigo rubbed his eyes and blinked, "I'm sorry I must have fallen asleep."

She found this pattern irritating yet endearing at the same time. Each time she asked a question that had to do with anything with him being sixteen he would faint on the spot and forget the next moment. Yet each time the boy woke up he apologized sweetly while making gestures people would normally make when first waking up such as rubbing their eyes or stretching. The fourth captain quickly scribbled a few notes on her clipboard and sweetly smiled at the boy in front of her.

"Ichigo, when you woke up earlier this afternoon before you first left here; what was the first thing that came to you mind?" Unohana questioned. The boy blinked then crossed his arms in a thinking position while looking up.

"Um…I thought of my mom," he answered.

"Could you tell me about you mother?" she spoke in a soft tone.

Ichigo smiled as he started swinging his legs. "My mom is the best mom in the whole world! She's nice and kind and she takes good care of my sisters and me. Oh! She also takes care of goat face," he grinned.

"Goat face?" Unohana slightly giggled.

Ichigo nodded and chirped, "That's what I call my dad!"

"Well Ichigo sounds like you have a good family," Unohana complimented as she wrote a few more notes. It appears that Ichigo could remember his family when he was younger. Anything that tried to trigger his other memories the boy would faint. She looked up and the woman blinked. "Is there something wrong Ichigo?" she asked in concern. The suddenly smiling boy now had a face of gloom. It looked like the boy would break into tears at any second.

"I'm never going to see my family again," Ichigo sniffed as he rubbed his sleeve across his face, "Karin and Yuzu…goat face and mom…"

A frown reached the woman's face, this boy…as a young man he seemed strong and unbreakable but as a boy he was extremely fragile. She wrote another note on the clipboard and sighed as she put her pen down. The fourth captain got out of her seat and sat down beside of the young Ichigo as he started wiping his tears away.

"There are a lot of people here that lose their families," Unohana told the young boy, "Then they form new families with other people."

"Do they ever find them again?" Ichigo sniffed as he looked up tears shimmering in his eyes.

"It's very rare but it's not impossible," Unohana told him as she placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, "Even if you never meet them again you have friends here that treat you like family. So you wouldn't have to feel lonely."

The young boy sniffed as he recalled Zangetsu saying the same thing earlier. "Captain Unohana, do you think I'll remember everyone?" Ichigo asked.

"Course you will," the captain said then patted his head. "Do you think you can answer one last question before I go get you something to eat?" she asked as she walked over to the door.

"What is it?" Ichigo replied.

"Do you still remember the date of your last memory?" Unohana said as she had her pen read to write the date.

"Uh…June 17th when my mom and me were walking from the dojo in the rain," he answered.

"Thank you Ichigo, you wait right here and I'll go get you something to eat. Would you like some mild curry?" she offered as she wrote the date on her clipboard.

"Yes please!" he gratefully accepted.

"Just wait for me right here and I'll be right back," Unohana instructed as she closed the door behind her. As soon as she closed it Renji and Rukia stood up from the bench they were sitting at.

"How is Ichigo Captain Unohana?" Renji asked the fourth division captain.

"It seems trying to trigger his memory overwhelms him and puts him in a state of shock. Try not to push too hard or he may faint," she warned them.

"We won't Captain Unohana, thank you," Rukia bowed gratefully.

"Miss Kuchiki can I ask you a question?" Unohana politely asked as she clicked her pen and held it ready to take notes.

"Yes Captain Unohana," she permitted.

"What is the significance of June 17th to Ichigo Kurosaki?" she inquired.

Rukia widened her eyes as her fingers started to twitch. "June…17th?" she repeated.

"Yes Miss Kuchiki," Captain Unohana confirmed.

Rukia furrowed her eyebrows as she looked at the floor. The soul reaper clenched her hands into fist as she tried to steady them. "June 17th…is the day Ichigo's mother died," Rukia answered.

"Thank you Miss Kuchiki," Unohana said as she wrote it down on her clipboard.

"Wait, that's isn't all," Rukia said as she lifted her head back up. They waited until she regained her composure to hear her answer. "When Ichigo woken up near the riverbed he was under his mother's dead body, then for six years Ichigo blamed himself for his mother's death. It was until a short time after he first gained his powers from me that he found out the truth," she said then took a deep breath, "his mother…was killed by Grand Fisher."

Renji widened his eyes, "G-Grand Fisher?"

Rukia nodded sadly, "The same one…"

"Thank you Miss Kuchiki. You may go inside and see Ichigo now," she permitted. They both headed inside leaving Unohana outside in the hallway. She wrote down what she had just heard then sighed. It must have been such a traumatic event…no wonder he couldn't remember up to that day. She continued down the hall, she still needed to go get something for Ichigo to eat.

888

"Wha? So that's how Byakuya's inner world is? That's sad!" Ichigo pouted.

The samurai that sat in front of him chuckled, "At first I thought the trees would never bloom again but I started noticing small buds. You just have to look close enough to see them."

"Then they'll bloom?" Ichigo asked with hope.

"Hopefully yes," the samurai nodded.

"Look! You're smiling!" Ichigo smiled himself as he swung his legs.

"Y-You can tell?" Senbonzakura gasped.

"Huh? Isn't smiling a good thing?" Ichigo blinked in confusion.

"It is but…I would never have guessed you'd be observant enough to know what I'm feeling through my mask," the zanpakuto spirit commented as he tapped the mask. He was astonished by how sharp the boy was at perceiving emotions. Was he as good when he was older? If so then-

"Senbonzakura, can I ask you a favor?" Ichigo interrupted his thoughts.

"Go ahead, what do you need?" the zanpakuto asked.

"Can you ask Zangetsu if he's okay for me? I can't seem to reach him after he's been out here," Ichigo said as he held out his zanpakuto.

"I can try," Senbonzakura gestured to give him the sword. Once it was placed in his hands, the samurai relaxed and concentrated. When he opened his eyes once more he gasped at scenery he was surrounded in.

The zanpakuto spirit was now staring up at a blue sky and when he looked at his feet he could see reflections. Looking around he realized he was standing on tall buildings covered with windows and when he turned around there was a modern street below. Somehow he was standing sideways on a building without falling! How could this be?

Remembering his earlier promise he looked around for any sign of the zanpakuto spirit. There was no sign of a man with a flowing cloak, just buildings. He took a few steps forward and marveled the world around him. Was this what a modern city looked like? What would it look like if he saw it from the street below? Walking down the side of the building he eventually reached the street and he reached a hand towards it. The samurai gasped as another hand covered his wrist and he turned and faced the other.

"Zangetsu? Is that you?" Senbonzakura asked as he looked at the figure that stood behind him. They had the hood drawn up and the cloak flowed out and moved despite the lack of a breeze. A groan emitted from the figure the other arm reached down and pulled down the hood. Instead of a man with facial hair he saw a young teen. He still had the same tousled brown hair and shade that covered his eyes yet…the other spirit's eyes remained closed as if he had been moving in his sleep.

Zangetsu had once again groaned and then opened his eyes slowly to look at the person he held. "Senbonzakura?" Zangetsu asked still groggy from his sleep, "What are you doing here?"

The samurai turned but didn't pull his arm away, "Ichigo sent me. How are you?"

"Mm, I was just sleeping," the now young spirit replied, "I'm still trying to recover."

"What happened to you?" Senbonzakura asked in concern as he noticed a wound on the teen's wrist. The samurai moved closer and examined the wound.

"I was battling Hozukimaru and his partner to gain the attention of the soul reapers. I used up every ounce of energy I had to materialize and fight them," the teen covered another yawn with his other hand.

"Can't you materialize properly?" the noble's partner asked.

"No…"Zangetsu replied as he started to sway. The cloaked teen started to fall but the samurai had caught him. Only then did Zangetsu realize they were both holding onto each other and started to blush.

"Are you getting sick?" Senbonzakura asked as he put a hand on Zangetsu's forehead, "you feel a little warm."

"Tired," the sword excused, "We need to move away from the street."

"Why did you stop me earlier?" Senbonzakura inquired the younger spirit as he slung the cloaked arm over his shoulder and wrapped an arm around the waist.

Zangetsu started to feel himself getting flushed and placed his hood back up again. "I had to, that part has become unstable since Ichigo has turned younger. It leads to another world full of pain and scattered memories," Zangetsu replied.

"Have you gone past it?" the samurai asked.

"Only once…I nearly drowned until the hollow had to save me," the teen growled.

"Where is the hollow anyway?" the spirit started looking for any trace of a hollow.

"On the other side, that's where the hollow lives. He thrives on pain," Zangetsu snorted.

"So why hasn't the hollow crossed if the boundary between his world and yours is unstable?" Senbonzakura inquired as he moved them farther away from the boundary.

"We each thrive in our separate worlds. If he were to cross into my world I would have to give him permission or based on Ichigo's control over the hollow," he explained.

"Is this far enough?" the samurai asked.

"Yes, thank you," Zangetsu nodded. The samurai had gently laid him down and if he ever lifted his head he would see the sky. The elder spirit had sat up and watched the sky as the clouds moved by.

"This world of yours fascinates me. I've always wondered what a modern world looked like," the spirit complimented.

Zangetsu sighed, "All there is are buildings…I've always preferred greenery."

The samurai looked at the cloaked teen. He couldn't see half of Zangetsu's face with the hood drawn up. He would almost give anything to have the same ability Zangetsu's master displayed earlier. "Maybe you could come over and visit my world sometime, the cherry blossom trees have started to grow blossoms again," Senbonzakura offered.

Zangetsu turned his head toward the samurai and a smile formed on his lips, "I would like that."

"Get some rest," the samurai advised as he stood up, "You need rest."

"Senbonzakura, thank you for your company," Zangetsu's voice was almost a whisper.

"Thank you as well, if you hadn't stopped me I would have drowned," Senbonzakura bowed and started scattering into cherry blossoms. As he left he could have sworn Zangetsu said something else.

"I would have saved you anyway," the teen muttered. At that moment Senbonzakura felt his cheeks flush.

88 Earlier when Rukia and Renji entered Ichigo's room 88

"How are you Ichigo?" Rukia asked as Renji slid the door behind him.

"I'm fine," Ichigo smiled.

"Why is Senbonzakura materialized?" Rukia asked. She looked at the silent samurai; the samurai being so calm and silent was often rare, that held Ichigo's zanpakuto.

"We were talking when I asked him to see how Zangetsu was doing," Ichigo answered.

"Tired Ichigo?" Renji asked as he sat himself down in a chair.

Ichigo yawned, "A little."

"You ran all over the Seireitei while we were busy trying to find you. We're all a little tired," Renji said as he leaned back in the chair and stretched.

"More like Renji slacked off a little while I was mostly looking for you," Rukia teased.

"Hey! I looked as hard as you did!" Renji objected.

"Sure, that stew wasn't your extra lunch," Rukia flapped her hand.

"You guys were looking for me?" Ichigo questioned.

"Of course we were! We're your friends buddy," Renji said as he set the chair's legs down.

Ichigo's lips thinned, "I'm sorry but…I can't remember anything."

"It's all right Ichigo," Rukia pardoned, "You can just start trusting us okay? We won't let anything or anyone hurt you."

The door slid, Unohana came in with a warm pot of curry and Isane came behind her with a pot of rice. "I've made sure to bring some for everyone just in case you all were hungry," Unohana announced as she placed her pot and Isane's on top of a large coaster. "I'm sorry Miss Kuchiki but could you serve some for Ichigo? I have to send my report to the head captain then immediately go treat some patients," Unohana asked.

"It's all right. I'll serve everyone," Rukia gladly stepped forward and grabbed a plate and a serving spoon. The captain left with her lieutenant and Rukia opened the two pots. A wonderful scent of curry wafted into the room and Rukia started serving some for Ichigo.

"Renji can you make some tea for us?" Rukia asked the red head.

"Sure," Renji got up and started looking for tealeaves.

"There you are Ichigo," Rukia held out a plate for the boy. Ichigo thanked her and started eating right away. After running around the Seireitei on an empty stomach no wonder he was so hungry!

"Found them!" Renji stated proudly as he held up the tealeaves.

"Want some Renji?" Rukia offered.

"Maybe later," Renji said as he started looking for the teapot.

"Suit yourself," Rukia shrugged as she served some for herself. The clank of armor had alerted them Senbonzakura had returned. Ichigo blinked, was the samurai blushing again? What for?

"How's Zangetsu?" Ichigo asked not commenting on the blush.

The samurai spirit rubbed the back of his neck, "He's fine, just a bit tired from battling Hozukimaru earlier."

"Thank you Senbonzakura," Ichigo whispered.

"No problem little one," Senbonzakura chuckled as the small boy puffed his cheeks and glared. He ruffled the hair lightly and started to turn into a sword once more. Ichigo caught the zanpakuto then gently placed it beside Zangetsu.

"So how does it feel to hold onto Byakuya's sword Ichigo?" Rukia asked.

"It makes me feel happy," Ichigo answered, "Senbonzakura is a really nice person and is fun to talk to."

"Huh? Zabimaru keeps telling me how Senbonzakura is too overzealous and causes trouble," Renji flapped a hand.

"Over…zealous?" Ichigo repeated with a tilt of the head.

"He means that Senbonzakura gets too excited over everything Ichigo," the young Kuchiki explained. After telling Ichigo to finish his meal they started to talk about normal everyday things. The atmosphere was warm yet Ichigo still felt something missing. He looked over at Byakuya's zanpakuto and smiled. If only he could share it with the two zanpakuto and Byakuya…

"It feels like I'm forgetting something," Renji said as he scratched his head.

"You're always forgetting something Renji," Rukia took a sip of her tea, "What is it this time? Your paperwork?"

"Nah, something else," Renji said as he crossed his arms and furrowed his eyebrows in thought.

"I think I forgot something too," Ichigo agreed.

"Was it that important?" Rukia asked the two.

"I don't think so," Renji sighed and gave up. Ichigo shrugged and went back to eating his second helping of curry.

88 Back at the pit 88

"Almost… there!" one of the men groaned as he tried to reach the top of the pit.

"Hurry up! I don't think we can wait all day," the one below him said.

"Hey look! There's a ladder!"

"What? Where?"

The trio toppled into the garbage again. Karma had now taught them a lesson, never mess with a little Ichigo.

88 Back When Byakuya Left 88

The noble strolled across the Seireitei as he was making his way towards the head captain's office. He tried to keep his mind clear of any thoughts but a certain orange haired boy kept entering them. Why couldn't he stop think about the boy? It had just been one simple hug yet…why was he so unsure of what to do? The noble could have returned it, yet it would say a lot about him. A pat on the head could have been enough, but what had stopped him from returning a simple gesture? Fear?

The heir of the Kuchiki clan sighed inwardly. Why had his mind settled on such thoughts? Composure, he had to maintain his composure. He had to maintain the reputation of the Kuchiki clan…yet felt tired of restraint. His mind then wandered to Ichigo as a young teen. Ichigo had freedom, something which he had lately desired. The first time they had clashed swords he realized how restrained he was from his promises. Rukia could have died and he would have let her all because of his promise to his parents to uphold the law, yet he would have broken Hisana's promise to protect Rukia.

Ichigo was a strong, determined, stubborn young man, yet here he was a small, fragile, sweet, and innocent child. They had their similarities such as their bright orange hair and warm brown eyes of course along with how they were kindhearted yet the two were so different in so many ways. As a teen he would always step forward and not show a hint of fear to the person he was facing, as a child he was shy and was unsure of how to approach someone. Nothing had seemed to break the sixteen-year-old substitute soul reaper and if something did he would stand up stronger than before, as a nine-year-old boy he seemed almost too fragile and had to be handled delicately. Kurosaki seemed to always wear a scowl yet as a boy…he was full of smiles. How could this be the same Ichigo Kurosaki already he knew? How could that smile be torn away? What had changed him to become they way he was now?

Why did he keep thinking about him? It was frustrating!

The sixth division captain couldn't be thinking of this now, he had a report to give to the head captain. Soon Ichigo would be away from him and would be out of his thoughts so his mind could be at ease. Yet as he thought of the sweet boy that had held onto him and was currently holding onto his zanpakuto he was reminded of another promise he made. Byakuya had to go back and return for Ichigo. If he had tried to avoid the currently small boy then it would be harder than he had thought…plus Ichigo still had his zanpakuto…

Ichigo still wanted to see him…

Why though?

Byakuya stopped short of the two gigantic doors in front of him. The doors opened and he continued to wear his calm and seemingly unbreakable expression. He stopped only a few feet away from the head captain's desk and the doors closed. Byakuya immediately cleared his mind and waited for the head captain to address him.

"Good evening Captain Kuchiki," the old man before him greeted.

"Good evening head captain," Byakuya bowed before the man. This is how he should act, adamant and levelheaded, there was never a time for foolishness.

"It seems the Seireitei is now at rest," the captain commander commented.

"Yes, sir the boy has been captured and is now in the fourth division barracks," Byakuya informed.

"Captain Unohana has sent me her report, so the boy that has been wreaking havoc is none other than Ichigo Kurosaki," the old man chuckled lightly. Byakuya remained silent; as he stood there unmoved he couldn't help but wonder what would happen to Ichigo. "Seeing as how the boy has mysteriously turned young and you're the one to have found him Captain Kuchiki it would seem best if I placed him in your custody for the time being. It will be temporary until we return him back to normal," the head captain informed the noble.

Wait…what?

"The paperwork should arrive to your manor first thing tomorrow morning. You shall be given three days off until the process had been settled. You are now dismissed. Oh, also give my regards to the young boy," Captain Yamamoto chuckled as he stood from his desk and left through another door.

Byakuya had stood there stunned. Gray eyes were now wide and the tips of his fingers were shaking. What had just happened? Did he just…

Kami…this was only the beginning wasn't it?

888

Kami: means god in Japanese if some of you aren't familiar with it.

Chapter 5 Reviews

To **Hesymi**: I really loved your review! I freak out about it every time I see it! I'm so glad that you gave my story a chance (bows) I'm really grateful and I'm so glad you liked the way I tried to describe Byakuya, he's pretty hard to keep in character. I also wanted to people to see how I saw Ichigo when he was younger. I kept imagining what Ichigo would be like as a kid and suddenly his character came to life. As for the background characters I try to do my best as to bring them into the picture and give them roles to help support the story line. Such as Ikkaku and Yumichika, I wondered what I should do since I brought them with a different plan for their appearance. What I had originally was they find Ichigo but Ichigo runs away because some other soul reapers start to chase him but seeing as how this wouldn't work (it would slow down the story line and lose readers) I kept thinking about how I would bring them in. So as I was watching the scenes I was imagining I thought of Zangetsu again then I thought how would he do against someone when he doesn't have a grip on materializing while Ichigo is so young. Eventually it brought forth the fighting scene to life! Ta da! It moved me forward and it gave me a pretty good flow.

The relationship for Zangetsu and Ichigo is something I decided to turn into something special. Here in this story I portrayed Zangetsu to seem more like an older brother and have some sort of a major role seeing as Zangetsu appears so scarcely in the Bleach story line (it seems that way to me at least). As people continue reading I want them to realize that Zangetsu will play an important part once the time comes for Ichigo to return back to normal but that's quite some chapters away!

Now for Ichigo I wanted to portray him as a cute and innocent boy. This brings the feel of a younger brother and it will also help to bring the story along seeing as how Ichigo will make drastic changes to Byakuya character. Now so much as to where Byakuya will have a different character entirely he'll just have different views and starts to open up his heart. Once I reach that point I think I'll be able see him out of his shell and hopefully describe him enough of the point of Byakuya becoming a new person which hopefully people will be satisfied with but that's still until much later.

I'm sorry for making you wait so long and I hope this chapter was worth the wait. Thank you for your lovely review and I hope I'll be able to satisfy you in the next chapter.

To **Black Cat Angel**: I think just about everyone wants to hug my little Ichi- I mean Byakuya's little Ichigo. Hehe, don't want Byakuya to kill me for thinking that I'm going to take him for myself. Although Ichigo is very adorable in this story if I do say so myself… (Sees a sakura petal) Ah! (Runs)

Shade: Hehehe…

To **shadowmarialove**: Indeed! Although I was thinking that Rukia was innocently thinking of Byakuya and Ichigo being friends but now a different idea comes to mind… Ha! Ha! The power of reviews! It helps form the story! I hope I get to see you in the next chapter!

To **Sesshomarubaby18**: I try…

To **neko neko**: I also love your review! Plus I hope you enjoyed his this chapter as well. Hmm…Sesshomaru and Rin huh? I haven't watched Inuyasha for a while but I still remember quite a few moments involving those two. I will admit they do have their cute moments. By the way neko you shouldn't worry there are still plenty of more chapters, promise!

**Anon**: Well we all have our fan girl moments now and then. I also have mine! Quite often as well as I might add…

**Lil Mexican**: There is a funny little story behind you review. I don't mean to make it sound like I'm laughing at you when I'm really laughing at myself. I will apologize so many times to you if I hurt your feelings I am not joking. Okay you will not believe how hard I laughed went I got this by email. When I open up my browser I have it set up to where I pull up my email account. So I noticed my email and started reading reviews (really happy to get them might I add) when I noticed yours and there were stars. I was confused for a moment and when I read your review on the review page I palm faced so hard at how stupid I was because I didn't know that my email account could censor. I don't mean to make it sound like I'm laughing at you when I laughed at myself. Trust me I am really stupid and clueless sometimes and that is what my friends find funny and weird about me. Anyways, I'm excited that you reviewed and that you alerted my story! Thank you so much! (P.S. If you want me to take this down I will. Again I am really sorry if this hurts your feelings. I just wanted to share my stupid moment with everyone)

**To ATPT557**: Yay! Hugs make the world go round don't they? That's why I love them and I love putting them into my stories! I'm curious though, how did I make you nervous? I can understand the laughing and squealing but I cannot understand nervousness. Is there something I need to fix? If so, let me know!

To : I'm glad that you enjoyed it Panda! I'll be sure to try my best on the next one!

To **aerie-art**: I know! There should be more Byakuya and Ichigo pairing fans out there! Fan girls unite! (Bleh, sorry if I'm acting stupid I get carried away sometimes)

To **La Rose de Minuit** (fancy name by the way): Yeah! As more and more people keep on commenting on Ichigo's personality I start to grow more confidence with it. I'm glad so many people enjoyed it and I'm glad you enjoyed it as well!

To **XDARKERXDESIREX**: Yay! Glad to see you again! As always I try my best to update quickly while I still have the free time. Pretty soon you shall see me update a lot slower… I will try my best though to bring these chapters to you as fast as I can! Plus don't worry as you already read Ichigo shall be following Byakuya around and softening him up for three solid days! Hurray!

To **Little White Comet **(cute name by the way): Yes! Thirteenth review of the chapter! My favorite number! I'm so glad that you loved my story and I'm so happy you gave me my first thirteenth review of the chapter! Thank you so much!

Now some of you are wondering, "Do any of these chapter get any longer without the notes?" Yes, they do in fact but you haven't reached that far! Then again there are still quite a few that are really, really short…sorry about this I don't focus on the "middle" as much as I should. This is ShadowWolf XIII logging off!


	7. Chapter 6: Confusion of the Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, everything belongs to Tite Kubo and the Viz media company.

A/N: Man it is just hard to think like Byakuya and stop being so repetitive. Oh I wish I broke this stupid habit. Well…please enjoy!

888

Chapter 6: Confusion of the Heart

Byakuya was in a state of shock yet didn't express it as he left the head captain's office. Rumors happened to spread like wildfire in Seireitei, there was no way he was going to tarnish his clan's name over some expression. Of course rumors would spread about him taking temporary custody over Ichigo but he had his methods of suppressing them. Right now the rumors were not his biggest concern it would be Ichigo himself. He had no idea handle kids such as the small pink haired lieutenant of squad eleven Yachiru. How would the head captain expect him to take care of a child?

He stopped and then another thought entered. There was always his sister Rukia; she is close to the boy. Yet for some reason this had unsatisfied him, thinking of Ichigo in someone else's arms. His hands balled into fists but immediately relaxed them after reminding himself of keeping calm and controlling his emotions. It had taken many years for him to build a wall of ice surrounding his heart and it had been chipped all in a single day. The shield was chipped, not scattered. Byakuya couldn't afford to get close to anyone one again that's why he kept everyone away from him farther than necessary. The captain's heart couldn't take it, for underneath those cold eyes of steel gray was a fragile soul.

Cold, unmoved, and unfazed by what surrounded him. That's just how it should be.

If the head captain were up to something to shatter his boundaries, he wouldn't succeed. Byakuya was now an adult, and even a captain he wasn't a wild-headed teen anymore.

Wild-headed…

That sounded like Ichigo…

What was he thinking? He was a child now; the teen that was then and the child that was now were two different sets of people! Yet as he continued to think about this boy the more and more curious he grew. What had caused him to grow from such a fragile thing into a young man with strength? Ah…now he had another thing to envy, the noble realized, the difference in strength of the heart. As a teen the head captain had always told him it was the heart that makes one strong and he had always believed it until he realized, as he grew older, it was nothing but weak. So Byakuya saw a heart nothing more as a burden. Soon Ichigo shall learn it as well…or maybe he already knew.

Just what had happened that man the young man so strong, in body and heart?

Maybe…he could try to understand the young boy.

A memory then came to play as he was reminded of the how tight the small boy's grip was. How the others tried to convince the orange haired child to release him yet strangely it was a part of him that managed to pry the boy from his haori. His zanpakuto, Senbonzakura, had offered to stay with the boy and that had strangely that put his mind at ease. Despite how much of a troublemaker the samurai was when he was overexcited much like how Byakuya was when he was a child. Yet that was then and this is now, he was now more refined, mature, and obedient; things had to remain this way. They just had too…and in order to do that he must avoid Ichigo.

The noble entered the fourth division and made his way to the room where Ichigo and probably his sister and lieutenant were waiting for him. It was soon going to be dark yet he still had some newly delivered paperwork he had to finish. Sliding the door open he expected to see the three just chatting, how wrong he could be sometimes…

"So how are you calling an annoying trouble maker?" Senbonzakura yelled as he had one foot on his lieutenant's back, which my he add was currently knocked cold on the floor, as both hands held something in them. One hand was the lieutenant's hair while the other had a sword pointed at the throat. Both Ichigo and Rukia were currently tugging at the samurai to desperately try to calm easily tempered spirit down until it was Ichigo that noticed him first.

"Byakuya!" Ichigo said as he let go of Senbonzakura and quickly rushed over to the captain. As soon as Ichigo was nearly in front of him he entered the room and the little boy rushed past him.

"Oh, master. Do you mind if I dispose of this?" Senbonzakura asked as he stomped on the red head.

"Brother, how did your report go?" Rukia asked as she walked over to him.

"For the time being the boy shall be staying with us. For now, Rukia, I want you to take Abarai to his home. I'll send word to the manor that Kurosaki is our temporary guest," Byakuya said nonchalantly as he swept out of the room. He felt a tug on his haori and he looked down to see the small boy gripping his haori once more as his small bangs covered his eyes. The noble sent a glare the boy's way that made the small boy jump but only tightened his hold.

"Let go," he ordered with a tone of ice as he tried to intensify his glare. The boy shook his head then raised it to look at him. He felt a pang…

The boy almost looked like he was in tears…

"Is something wrong?" the boy simply asked.

Those shimmering eyes…the hard thumping against his chest inflicted pain. Byakuya had been so concerned of maintaining his reputation, his status that he had ignored how the young boy would react to such a thing. He was reminded of how fragile Ichigo was now; he was nothing more than a nine-year-old boy. A boy full of innocence…sweetness…and fragility and he had completely forgotten…

All because of his pride…

Senbonzakura watched his master carefully; he obviously regretted what he did to the boy. Apologizing was out of the question since Byakuya refused to ever since he was young. Maybe this young boy could bring the blossoms back on the trees. It would take time but it would be worth the waiting seeing as how he had been waiting for countless days to see the cherry blossoms bloom once more. As Byakuya turned to face the boy the zanpakuto felt a wave of turmoil overcome him. So…his master was refusing to accept that the boy had cracked the shield surrounding his heart. The samurai noted how Byakuya somewhat acknowledged that some of the ice on his heart had been chipped away but when it had actually been cracked instead.

"It gets very cold during the night," Byakuya stated as he knelt down to the boy before him, "you can see your breath as it gets darker." The noble unwrapped his scarf and both Rukia and Senbonzakura nearly gasped but kept their mouths shut. This was Byakuya showing his concern although the mask that was present on the man's face hid any real emotion. "Try to stay warm," he told the boy as he placed his clan's priceless scarf on the boy's shoulders and wrapped it around his neck gently. "Promise you'll take good care of this as well, it belongs to my family and it's an invaluable scarf," Byakuya said as his hands lingered on the scarf for a moment. What was this? The samurai watched the tips of his master's fingers twitch once as he neared the boy's check. Senbonzakura hoped, prayed that to whoever was up there, that Byakuya would at least go for this but the noble stood up once more.

"I'll promise I'll give this back to you when you come back," Ichigo promised with a simple smile. Good! He was back to his own self again! His brown eyes watched as the man left then turned and was reminded of something once he looked at the zanpakuto spirit.

"Oh! He forgot to take you with him!" Ichigo panicked as he turned to the samurai.

"It's all right," Senbonzakura softly ruffled the boy's hair; "you can return me to him as soon as he gets home. For now we'll help Rukia return _that_ home."

"Okay," Ichigo giggled as he watched Senbonzakura started to drag Renji against Rukia's wishes.

888

Byakuya had flash stepped all the way to his office; he would be caught dead before he let anyone see him without his scarf. After safely reaching his office he reached his desk only to find the piles of work already finished and all they needed was some sorting. His eye caught a single piece of stationery on the middle of his desk. He recognized this as the head captain's and scanned over the contents. The head captain was definitely planning something all right…

He started to organize each of the folders and scan the materials. As he fell into his familiar pattern of work he started to remember his childhood. Back then when he was a teen he went to the head captain for all his troubles. The head captain had always had planned something to make him feel better, he had been treated as if he were his own grandson. The last time he went to Captain Yamamoto for advice had been before his proposal to Hisana. Soon afterwards he'd stop by less and less as Hisana grew frail then stopped all together after she had died and closed off his heart to everyone.

Yet what was he planning now? Was his intention to use the boy to break him out of his cold demeanor?

He slammed the folder down on the large stack and it swayed momentarily. The thought of using a boy such as Kurosaki somehow enraged him. The strange thing was…it wasn't because it was the boy…it was because he was using the boy. Either way…this attempt wouldn't work, it would fail among the others.

"Enter," he answered he knock on his door. Rukia came into his office with a box and came towards him.

"Brother since you're going to be here a while I've brought you some dinner, it's still warm," Rukia held it out for him. He carefully took it out of her hands and thanked her all though she did not leave immediately. "Brother, are we really going to take care of Ichigo?" she asked.

"Is there a problem with the arrangements?" Byakuya asked the girl.

"N-No!" she waved her hands. "It's just that… well…I'd like to thank you brother. Ichigo couldn't be in better hands," then her tongue slipped on the next part, "You took him in despite the custody being transferable."

Wait…it was?

"The head captain issued him to me," Byakuya informed his sister.

"Ah! Right! Of course you couldn't refuse the head captain," she spluttered. Rukia was starting to become more like his lieutenant everyday; he has seen her with him more often now…

Love changes a person…yet it destroys them in the process. He wouldn't deny Rukia of dating anyone if she chose to…even if it meant his lazy subordinate.

"Well I better go take Ichigo home," she bowed.

"Is he waiting outside?" Byakuya inquired.

"Huh? No, he's inside but I told him to wait for me in the front. He didn't want to disturb you while working," Rukia said then once again took her leave after saying goodbye. When he door closed he looked at the box he set down before him. Maybe some dinner would clear the mind. While eating he recounted what Rukia had just said it was true that temporary custody is transferable but at the same time it had been the head captain had issued him with the custody. Then what Rukia had last said had entered his mind. Ichigo didn't want to bother him, was it because of the glare earlier? Did he hate him now?

Would it be best if Ichigo were with someone else?

He finished in silence, and continued to work. Maybe it would be for the best…

888

Ichigo sat on the porch waiting for Byakuya; the man was right, it did get very cold. He blew on his hands and saw his frozen breath; he tried rubbing his small hands together then started folding the scarf in his lap again. The small boy heard a clank of armor and smiled as he turned to see the samurai.

"Senbonzakura, what are you doing out here?" Ichigo asked as he swung legs again.

"I was about to ask you the same thing," he chuckled.

"I'm waiting for Byakuya," he replied, "I'm trying to fold his scarf but I'm not doing a good job." The little boy frowned as he tried to thumb out the small wrinkles he had made from his many failed attempts at folding the scarf. The samurai asked him to fold it as he sat down beside him and Ichigo started to fold again.

"You've folded it fine," Senbonzakura tried to assure as Ichigo unraveled his folds again.

"It's not perfect though, I'd promise him that I would take care of it," Ichigo said as he started to get the small wrinkles out.

The spirit chuckled, so he was trying to take care of his promise to Byakuya. It was so endearing the way Ichigo handled the scarf with such care. The small hands took their time as brown eyes watched each fold closely. Ichigo scowled once more at his work and then sighed. Before the young one could unravel it again the samurai took it out of his hands and started to unravel it himself. Senbonzakura carefully took out every wrinkle and crease as he started to fold the priceless scarf.

Ichigo watched him in amazement at how gracefully the hands were. Was Byakuya this graceful with his hands? The small boy had noticed before how the noble was always graceful in his walk with each step, the way his hair moved, and how each moment he made was graceful. Graceful…that was Byakuya and he greatly admired and loved that about him.

Ichigo watched closely at Senbonzakura's slow moments. He tried to memorize each movement the samurai made, the arms, the hand, and the thumbs. Soon the samurai held it out to him offering for him to try. Ichigo gently took it and started folding again, he carefully tried to mimic the samurai but he was graceful, he was a bit clumsy. After several attempts he decided he couldn't fold the way Senbonzakura had, he had to do it in his own style. He make each movement sharp yet held and folded the scarf in a gently manor. He didn't get it at first but it was almost close so he tried and tried again.

Each time Senbonzakura watched the young boy make his folds. The samurai was concerned the first time seeing as how the boy tried to copy his movement but then the small boy discovered his own pattern. The movements remained sharp instead of smooth, which would concern some people, yet the boy had still held the scarf gently. A memory then appeared before him as he was reminded of his first clash with Zangetsu. The way he had battled with Zangetsu on the battlefield he had held the sword in his hand with a firm grip yet treated the sword gently and swung it with wild and sharp movements. Then his first confrontation had flashed through his mind. His master had used him to cut Zangetsu in half and he samurai held no remorse in the moment. His body tensed as he dug his fingers into his covered palms.

"Is something wrong?" Ichigo asked. The samurai snapped his head to the boy and his trance was broken. Senbonzakura looked into the night sky and was simply amazed how well Ichigo could detect someone's feelings, even under a mask.

"I've…done something I'm not proud of before and I don't think that the one I did it to will ever forgive me," Senbonzakura explained.

"What did you do?" the young boy inquired the samurai as he placed the scarf on the wood beside him and turned to face him.

"I broke a zanpakuto in half before without feeling any guilt, then I was used to hurt his master and he was nearly killed. I don't think that…he'd ever find it in his heart to forgive me," Senbonzakura sighed.

"Where…they killed?" Ichigo was hesitant to ask.

"No, in fact," the samurai chuckled, "the next time we met I was broken and my master walked away from the battlefield leaving the other one wounded but still alive."

"Why would he just walk away?"

That was a good question. Why did Byakuya spare Ichigo that day? He could have used Kido to finish him off but instead…Byakuya had walked away because his blade was shattered.

"I don't know, I've never asked. That was the first time Byakuya lost," Senbonzakura recounted.

"Sounds like a tie to me," Ichigo commented as he picked up the scarf and started folding again.

"Huh?"

"Well since they both walked away but they were still hurt it must have been a tie," Ichigo stated as he unraveled it once more and pressed the small number of wrinkles out.

It was amazing, had this boy always thought of it as a tie?

"What was the person you battled like? What where they trying to do?" Ichigo asked.

"He's kind hearted, rash at times, stubborn, and all he wanted to do was save a friend," Senbonzakura answered.

"Then I think they would forgive you," Ichigo said as he placed one fold on top of the other, "There's no reason for them to hate you anymore, they saved their friend, didn't they?"

The samurai nodded, so…were they now forgiven? Despite what may seem like countless pain they brought them?

"Look! I did it!" the boy smiled happily as he held the neatly folded scarf up.

The samurai congratulated him and ran his hand through the hair, "Byakuya would be proud."

The small boy's eyes had glowed with happiness and his smile was radiant. There was hope; the flowers would bloom once more, all Ichigo had to do was smile.

"He's here!" Ichigo exclaimed as he got to his feet and hopped down the porch.

Senbonzakura looked at the noble walking towards the front door. He immediately turned into a sword and landed in Ichigo's awaiting hands. He was placed on top the scarf and was carried over to Byakuya.

"Welcome back," Ichigo chirped to the sixth division captain.

Gray eyes looked over and saw the boy in a dark orange yukata when he had noticed how the small boy's cheeks were flushed, "Were you waiting for me?"

The small boy nodded and held up the scarf and sword; "I promised that I would take good take of them for you."

The noble carefully took it out of the boy's hands when he brushed the boy's skin it was cold. How long was he out here? "Let's go back inside. It's already late," he urged the small boy as he led him inside.

"Okay," Ichigo yawned and rubbed his eyes.

They both entered the manor and Byakuya slipped off his sandals and watched as Ichigo had trouble taking off his. He got down and started undoing it for the boy.

"Has Rukia showed you your room?" Byakuya asked.

"Yeah," the boy said groggily. Byakuya's mind wandered off to the time. The time he checked the clock it was nearly ten and he had taken his time getting here it must have been pass ten by now.

"Have you had anything to eat yet?" the boy in front of him nodded. "Just how long were you waiting for me" was what Byakuya wanted to ask yet he refused. Byakuya just couldn't afford to get too near.

"Can you tell me your name?" the boy asked.

"Haven't you heard of it yet?" Byakuya inquired the small boy.

"I want to hear it from you though," Ichigo smiled. He felt his heart skipped a beat yet ignored it. His rank and title had first came to him yet a strange urging didn't want that.

"Byakuya Kuchiki," he told as he offered a hand to help the boy up. Once he was standing though, he didn't let go. Ichigo kept grip on his hand yet it was different from the first time he held it. This touch was soft, gentle…and warm. Then as they stood in front of Ichigo's room he boy slightly tugged at his hand. He entered the room and saw that it was just about as big as Rukia's room. He tucked the small boy into bed and Ichigo snuggled under the covers.

"Good night…Byakuya," Ichigo gently whispered then dozed off. So it was once again back to the first name. He had tried many times to correct the boy yet this time…could he make an exception? Ichigo was just a child now…

He left the room and walked to his own room. He set Senbonzakura down and he noticed the way his scarf was folded.

"Did you fold my scarf, Senbonzakura?" he asked as he turned to face his materialized zanpakuto.

"No, Ichigo spent quite sometime trying to fold it for you while he was waiting," the samurai replied.

"Just how long…was he waiting for me?" Byakuya asked as he set the scarf down and then took the kenseikan out of his hair.

"In truth I don't really know. How could have been outside for a while, his cheeks were bright red when I first found him," Byakuya tensed, his hair fell into his face and he set down the kenseikan on top of his scarf.

"Do you think I'm a burden to him?" Byakuya asked the spirit, "All I've done was caused him pain in the past…how could he suddenly forget and now…now trust me?"

Senbonzakura suddenly remember his discussion with the boy, "I think…he's forgiven you."

"How can he forgive me so easily though? I've nearly killed him on the first encounter and had the intent of stopping him on the second," Byakuya's voice nearly growled.

"He's never hated you Byakuya," the samurai informed.

"How can you be so sure?" Byakuya questioned as he held the bridge of his nose. He felt a headache approaching from these confusing thoughts.

"Because…Ichigo told me," the spirit told him. His master remained silent and with that he turned into a sword once more. Byakuya soon got ready for bed and just laid there on the futon for several minutes. His head was clouded something ached in his chest. Ichigo…had never hated him? The noble tossed himself in bed, just what did Ichigo think of him then?

888

A/N: Once again, I am not a mind reader! Oh my goodness being a Fanfiction author is harder than everyone thinks. Next time I need to think before posting another story.

Chapter 5 Reviews

To Little White Comet: Wow! I always thought people would skip these because I would wear out people's eyes with my non-stop blabbering (well now reading). Anyways thanks for being my first reviewer for chapter 5! I tried my best (even though a certain wolf won't believe me) with the chapter and I tried my best on this one too! I also liked how I portrayed Rukia as well but I don't think I described her well enough. The idea though, when it first came to me, was to imagine how Rukia would act if this question was ever asked. I suddenly saw her trembling before me as she tried to explain the traumatic event of Ichigo's past. Nifty imagination don't you think?

As for the idea yours shall be labeled 'Snack Time' (sorry I can't think of anything creative at the moment, I'll try though) on the poll (if chosen) if it is all right with you. You have the courtesy to name it; after all it is your idea.

To twilightrocks100: Hopefully I'll have Rukia explain the incident to Byakuya for the next chapter I sort of…didn't plan anything for this except for the major chapters (which I will not describe because they are top secret). So if it works into that Byakuya should be the only one in a while to know about this, if not then it's not going to be until then. The rest shall learn about it in a later chapter.

To IndieWrites (forgot to say I love your name): Wow, I'm glad my story is a small ball of sunshine then. That was such a beautiful compliment! I also find myself goofily grinning when I see such a wonderful review! Thank you (bows)!

All right then "Swimming With The Fishes" (giggles) sorry, I usually try to make my chapters found silly to add silliness to the chapter. Cute moments mean in between seriousness and not so serious and serious moments serious chapter names. Anyway if you want to change the name of your idea then let me know these are just default names.

To Lil Mexican: Well…that is a colorful vocabulary. I suggest those who read the reviews to not (like Lil Mexican says) read her review if you are the faint of heart.

To deidrasha the fallen angel (response to four and five): Glad you reviewed on the last one! I love it when people review for each chapter, makes me feel happy and loved! Well as Byakuya I stuck him with Ichigo to loosen up! He really needs to relax and just be happy (with Ichigo of course).

To aerie-art (names sounds artistic!): You make perfectly two good points! Who would hate such an adorable little Ichi and try to hurt him? I know if anyone tried Byakuya would bloody murder him/her/them (shivers).

P.S. I love how creative you are with faces, thumbs up!

To ATPT557: Okay I was worried there for a sec because I tend to over worry about my reader's satisfaction. If anyone one flamed well…I wouldn't handle it very well. First there's the break down then the overwhelming of tears and- oh! Sorry started to blabber again!

To MadMonki (love the name by the way): Well as I always say "better late than never" right? Speaking of updates yeah…about that, I'll be posting info about that after "Shadow's Corner" so readers stick around (don't you readers dare skip these that's rude since this is also part of the chapter)! Now Byakuya will learn about Grand Fisher I promise you that but I'm still have to decide if I should do that in the next chapter or later. I'm kinda writing this as I go but I do have an idea of what I want to do! Don't worry!

All right your idea shall be labeled as "Tag" I was actually planning a game of hide and go seek but I can do another chapter of games if you so happen to win a spot in the top three.

To neko neko: I'm so glad you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you enjoyed this one as well! First thing I want to point out to you though (I don't want to sound like a show off and mean by the way) is the Aizen has already been defeated, as stated in the Prologue (I should check my chapter spelling later…) so I can't do Aizen but I can do desperate people who want a ransom. How's that? Yeah and I think I'll just go with creating a kidnapping theme for you if you manage top three. So don't worry about the plot just leave it to me.

So as for yours I shall label it "Ichi-napped" (Hehe sounds cute don't you think?) Once again custody over naming! Remember contest entries!)

To Kuugen (I like the name by the way): Thanks! I love how everyone is enjoying the cute moments and how you are finding it funny (I'm constantly told by my sister I'm not funny…)

As for the idea…I'll think about it. I really don't want Byakuya to get Ichigo to the point of crying because that's an OOC (out of character) moment right there and I would imagine Byakuya really getting up and yelling really hard if he were to break Ichigo at that point (yet someone told me it would be okay if I had a few OOC moments…). The only time I can see Ichigo crying because of Byakuya would be if he either hit Ichigo due to blinding rage or leave Ichigo behind somewhere and telling him to never have him in his sight. I do like the idea of the interrupted moment hmm…man you guys are coming up with such good ideas it's going to be hard to pick thirteen write only three. Gah…maybe I should just write them all…it would take a lot of work. I'll think about writing all those wonderful ideas later right now need to focus.

Your label should be uh…wow you should help me this one I don't really know what I should name this but for now it'll be "Forgiveness and Fluff" (tries not to laugh) Sorry that sounds really cute to me.

To Aimtist: "Once again…we'll discuss publishing speed afterwards. Right now let us focus (no one skips this or I shall get mad). Once again Byakuya should learn of Ichigo's reason of change of character in either this chapter or a later chapter. I'm gonna have to think long and hard about this…

Whoa! Cool! So you live in a different country? That's interesting! I love learning culture! Plus there's no need to worry about your English it's fine!

To XDARKERXDESIREX: Yes! Nothing can save Byakuya from the cuteness of Ichigo now! Unless he decides to transfer custody to another person…he better not… who am I kidding I'm the writer I can do whatever I want! Ha! Like I have no control anything…


	8. Chapter 7: To Protect

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach seeing as how Tite Kubo owns it along with the Viz media company.

888

Chapter 7: To Protect

Cries of hollows rang through the air and dark whispers floated through the air like an ominous wind. His legs carried him as fast as he can but all he could do was run. Why couldn't he use flash step? It was frustrating! Something in him kept urging him to hurry but this was the fastest he could manage. Why was his heart pound in his chest so hard? What was this inclosing sense of danger he felt? Finally, he saw something up ahead. He slowed down and his hand reached for his blade. Once assured by his zanpakuto he approached the figure carefully. The cloak swayed around him and a thought came to mind of the young Ichigo's zanpakuto.

Senbonzakura emerged in his spirit state, "Zangetsu?"

The figure remained silent. The cries were toned down and the whispers silently hung in the air. The cloak stopped swaying and Byakuya's eyes turned wide, clouded. He rushed past the zanpakuto and looked at the still figure on the ground.

"K-Kurosaki," he gasped. There he was, lying on the floor, a pool of blood seeping out from underneath him. He carried a big sheath on his back…just like when he first met him. Byakuya quickly pulled the teen into his arms, his skin was so cold, and he was barely breathing.

Senbonzakura reached out to Zangetsu but stumbled and gasped at what was in his hand. He quickly turned back at the cloaked zanpakuto and saw that he was falling. "Zangetsu!" he cried out and tried to reach him but something grabbed his arm.

"Why show sympathy to a pathetic zanpakuto?" the samurai gasped in horror as he looked at a mirror version of himself. He was exactly the same only the look in the other's eyes was cold; there was no remorse in those dark eyes.

"Let go!" Senbonzakura growled as he snatched his arm away and the other 'him' disappeared. The samurai quickly reached out to the cloaked zanpakuto but at a mere touch his cloak dispersed. A shattered sword clattered to the ground and Senbonzakura was on his knees. His heart broken as he looked at the oversized sealed sword, the same one he had cut in half before. "Z-Zangetsu," Senbonzakura's voice was rasp as if he were on the verge of breaking.

"Kurosaki, Kurosaki!" Byakuya gently shook the teen. His heart was filled with relief as the teen in his arms gasped and slowly opened his eyes.

"Bya…kuya…" Ichigo's voice was hoarse. The captain of the sixth urged him to remain silent. The noble held him a little tighter as his arms tensed. Words started forming as he apologized for trying to kill him. Why did he have to nearly kill him? Why hadn't he just left him there? A memory occurred and he started trembling as he remembered the event. He was ordered to kill him and had no sympathy back then as he nearly stole his life. Why was there no remorse? What had suddenly drove him to feel such guilt?

A hand was placed on his cheek and he looked at the teen again. In the blink of on eye his appearance had changed and he was now wearing his bankai clothes.

"Byakuya," Ichigo's voice sounded weaker than before. A cold chill ran down the raven-haired man's back as blood seeped out of the young man's wounds. They were exactly alike the ones in the Winter War. Ichigo had fought Aizen then miraculously kept his powers due to the hogyoku's release. Ichigo however, lost his final form of his bankai and reverted back to his first form which was the one he gained in order to save Rukia, the wounds were great and so severe Ichigo had almost died from it.

"Kurosaki…" the noble wondered why his voice sounded so weak and fragile, his body kept trembling. Why? Why was he acting this way?

"Byakuya…why are you apologizing?" the voice sounded strained, "You weren't there…you weren't there to protect me." Ichigo suddenly stood up yet he swayed. Byakuya quickly reached out to him, those brown flaming eyes were now dull and void. "Byakuya hates me…Byakuya would never protect me," Ichigo muttered as he fell forward. The noble stood shocked as his arm was outstretched to catch him but Ichigo had turned into reishi before him. A small weight on his leg alerted him as he regained his balance and looked down. Leaning on his leg was the currently nine-year-old Ichigo. His skin felt cold and tears feel down the boy's eyes. The whispers and howls had increased and Byakuya sensed a great spiritual pressure. His hand flew to his sword and he looked down at the boy. Gray eyes widened in horror as a small trail of blood left the young boy's mouth, a huge wound on the boy's body.

"Byakuya…hates me…" a single teardrop fell from the boy's eye. Byakuya knelt down to the boy his arms quickly tried to wrap around him but…how could he hug something that wasn't there… Looking up small bit of reishi flew towards the sky…he looked towards Senbonzakura but all he saw was Zangetsu's broken blade and slowly started to disappear.

"Master," the voice echoed through the emptiness, "Master you need to wake up." Byakuya was still trembling as he held his head. Tears were threatening to spill from his eyes and the echoes of the cries of hollows and whispers increased. His heart was on the verge of breaking…bursting, how could this happen? Why did this happen to Ichigo? Why? Why?

"Master!" Senbonzakura rose his voice yet didn't yell to awaken or alert the other in the manor. Byakuya quickly sat up in his futon and gasped for air. His breathing was uneven and broken as sweat rolled down the back of his neck. A pale hand was over his rapidly beating heart and his bangs covered his eyes. It was…a nightmare… "Master, are you all right?" the samurai asked as he reached his hand out to calm him.

His hand was slapped away and Byakuya was still. He wasn't breathing as hard anymore they were just reduced to a small rasps of breath. The air remained silent and tense as he watched the noble closely. Soon he stood up and started preparing for the morning.

"Master…that nightmare," Senbonzakura said quietly. At the mere mention of it Byakuya's shoulders tensed and his hand gripped the open door. He suddenly slammed the door behind him and left with his uniform in his arms. The samurai sighed and looked at his hands. They were still trembling from what he just saw, it had taken all he could to pull himself away and materialize here. His hands gripped themselves and he placed them over his pounding chest. It had been long since his master had dreamed or rather…had a nightmare. In the past he couldn't reach him because he was still deep within his master's heart and the time wasn't ready. Yet he would try to send waves of spirit pressure to sooth him. What could he do now that he was scared himself? That image…Zangetsu…

The door opened once more and Byakuya emerged fully clothed in his shihakusho. He refrained from eye contact, walked across the room, took his neatly folded haori, and placed it on his shoulders. Byakuya walked over to the dresser and picked up his kenseikan then started placing them in his hair. His cold front had been appeared once more and the only one that knew of his inner disorder right now was his zanpakuto. A pale hand reached out for his scarf but then hesitated. The samurai looked up at him and they both remembered the night before. Ichigo had spent what might have been hours out in the cold, waiting…for Byakuya.

Byakuya looked at the scarf then picked up the folded material. He examined the way it was folded exactly the way he himself would usually fold it every night before bed. His hands unraveled the careful work and let it cascade down. There was not a single wrinkle or crease…exactly like he always had. A slightly pounding in his chest had started but ignored it and marveled at the scarf. That boy had taken such care with it, Ichigo had promised to take such good care of it for him and he did what was beyond promised by folding his scarf for him. Ichigo had spent what might have been hours in the cold as Senbonzakura had stated last night just trying to take care of this priceless scarf that belonged to the clan…just for him.

The scarf was carefully placed on his shoulders and he walked out of the room. Senbonzakura followed his master and they walked towards the room that was just down the hall near Rukia's room. Byakuya slid the door opened and silently entered the room and didn't even make the slightest sound as he knelt beside the futon. Ichigo was sleeping peacefully, his small chest was breathing there was not a sight of injury but what he did see was a dried up trail of tears.

The pale hand hesitated as he reached out and hovered over the lightly tanned skin. His hand was trembling once more but not from what he felt in his nightmare…it was something different. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Senbonzakura do the same with Zangetsu that was currently wrapped in cloth and propped up on the wall. Senbonzakura pulled his hand away as if not wanting to disturb the zanpakuto Byakuya then turned his attention toward the small boy. What should he do? He didn't want to disturb him…

A hand grabbed a hold of his wrist then guided him towards the small boy's cheek. He looked at his zanpakuto then looked back at his hand as he lightly brushed the boy's skin. His fingers moved across the skin and gently brushed the dried trail of tears away. His thumb brushed across the skin with grace and Senbonzakura let go of his wrist. The skin was so soft… he had wondered, was it always this soft?

He pulled his hand away and the boy shifted in his sleep. At first he was startled but was relieved when the boy sighed in his sleep again. A soft smile was now on the boy's lips and he looked content as he continued in his sleep. He got up and turned to leave when he heard a small voice.

"Byakuya…" the boy sighed in his sleep. The noble looked over his shoulder at the sound of his name. Rest assured the boy was still asleep yet how had he known? How could he not heart the pounding of his heart when the room was so silent? Just what was this? How could he feel anything when his heart was closed off? He turned towards Senbonzakura who was standing there waiting for him to make a move.

"Senbonzakura," Byakuya said in a soft voice as to not wake Ichigo up.

"Yes master?" the samurai replied as he leaned back into the wall with his arms crossed as he relaxed.

"Take care of Ichigo while I am at work see that nothing happens to him," Byakuya ordered.

"I will," the samurai nodded his head.

888

The small boy woke up with the chirping of birds filling his ears. He blinked his small brown eyes open and tossed himself in bed. A small hand touched his own cheek as he sighed in content at the lingering warmth. As he was sleeping…he dreamed of something warm touching his cheek his first thoughts came to his mother when chided himself that his mother wasn't with him anymore. He smiled in his short dream as he hugged the figure in his dream. Immediately a name came to mind, Byakuya.

He felt someone with him and he blinked his eyes open again. Ichigo sat up his vision at first groggy but then settled as he rubbed his eyes. A smiled formed as he looked at the one sitting beside his bed.

"Senbonzakura!" he chirped.

"Morning little one," the samurai chuckled and tousled the boy's hair. The small boy kept smiling then looked around.

"Where's Byakuya?" he asked.

"He's at work," Senbonzakura replied.

"Oh…" the young boy pouted.

"He'll be back this afternoon, today he's going to come home early," the samurai informed the young boy as to try to cheer him up. Once again the boy was all smiles and sunshine then door slid open, and they both directed their attention towards the door.

"Morning Ichigo," Rukia yawned at the door way as she rubbed her eyes. She was dressed in a blue yukata with little chappy designs, which was probably what she wore at night. "Oh, good morning Senbonzakura," Rukia noticed the samurai then bowed.

"Rukia!" Ichigo hopped out of bed and rushed to his friend.

"How are you?" Rukia giggled at the small boy and ruffled his hair.

"Good," the boy smiled.

"Senbonzakura, what are you doing here in Ichigo's room? Usually when Byakuya leaves you you're out in the garden like you normally are. I just came down here and expected you to be with him today," Rukia asked.

"Oh, were you looking for me?" the samurai stood up and walked over to the two.

"Yes, I need to speak with you about something but first Ichigo would you like some breakfast?" she asked the small boy. He nodded then she asked if he remembered where the dinning room was after confirming that he did he rushed out of the room.

"So what is it that you needed to speak with me about?" the samurai inquired his master's sister.

"Do you know if Byakuya's made up his mind about letting Ichigo stay?" Rukia asked in a soft tone.

"I don't know…I sense hesitation in him," Senbonzakura stated.

Rukia sighed, "Thank you." She bowed and left leaving the samurai in the room. Senbonzakura turned and looked at the small sword that was still propped up beside the wall. He walked over and carefully wrapped his fingers around the hilt.

"Good morning," a voice rang inside his head.

A smile flittered across his face under his mask, "Good morning Zangetsu."

Suddenly the scenery changed and he was back into Byakuya's inner world. He looked up at the trees and saw that the buds grew slightly bigger despite what had happened this morning. The samurai looked around and saw Zangetsu looking up at a tree his hand was on the base of it. Walking closer he gently placed a hand on the younger spirit's shoulder, trying to assure himself that he was there and wouldn't break at the mere touch. Zangetsu turned with a gasp.

"Sorry for intruding," Zangetsu bowed deeply.

"I did invite you to my world, didn't I? It's quite all right," Senbonzakura said with a light chuckle. Senbonzakura tried to look at the other's face but the hood was currently covering it. That wouldn't do, yet how can he ask him to take it off?

"So you were here earlier with Byakuya Kuchiki right?" Zangetsu said as he turned his attention towards the tree again.

"How did you know?" Senbonzakura gasped.

Zangetsu chuckled, "I bet I can sense you anywhere you are despite the distance."

"I doubt that," Senbonzakura crossed his arms.

"All right try hiding in your world. I'll come and find you," Zangetsu challenged.

"Hm, I don't know about that, how could I tell if you were looking or not with that hood on?" Senbonzakura inquired.

"Do you not trust me?" Zangetsu countered.

"Uh- Wait I-I" Senbonzakura was flustered and waved his hands.

Zangetsu chuckled, "It's quite all right. I don't mind."

Zangetsu removed the hood of his cloak. He looked better than he looked last time; his skin wasn't as pale anymore. Yet he couldn't tell anything behind the shades, they even obscured the eye color.

"H-How can I still tell if you're not looking with the sunglasses on?" Senbonzakura tried to steady his voice and rapidly beating heart.

Zangetsu stifled a gasp and slid his foot back unintentionally. The action seemed to hurt the samurai a little and he started feeling guilty. "Uh…I…I don't know what will happen if I take them off…I usually don't wear them when I'm this young but it appears that they stayed on me when I also reverted to this form," Zangetsu informed the samurai.

"So turning young doesn't alarm you?" the samurai inquired with a genuine curiosity.

"I usually look like this when I am activated in bankai so it's not so much of a shock. I discovered that I still kept my sunglasses when I looked at my reflection again after the hollow saved me he seemed to disappear afterwards… I just don't know what will happen if I take these off," Zangetsu lifted a hand towards his shades, "I'm afraid that if I take them off I'll lose my memories like Ichigo."

"I'm sorry," Senbonzakura apologized.

"Actually…I was hoping you would take them off for me," Zangetsu told the other. Senbonzakura looked at the zanpakuto once more they both tried to maintain the blush that was threatening to stain their cheeks with red.

"Y-You want me to do that for you?" Senbonzakura repeated.

Zangetsu nodded, "I trust you…"

Suddenly the samurai felt uneasy, was this what Byakuya was feeling last night when he questioned Ichigo's trust? "How do you trust me though…I hurt you before, didn't I?" his hands started to fist themselves.

"Huh? What are you speaking of?" Zangetsu asked with a tilt of the head.

"You don't remember?" Senbonzakura asked.

"Um…could it be…the night…Ichigo first encountered your master?" Zangetsu guessed.

Senbonzakura's chest clenched at the memory and at the mention. So he did remember…

"Senbonzakura…I don't resent you for it. You shouldn't hang onto the past for long, you should move forward and find peace. I trust you and Byakuya Kuchiki now, there's not a need for recalling such things when you've already been forgiven, even Ichigo forgave you back then. He's never really hated Byakuya," Zangetsu told the samurai then he thought about something. Ichigo had always-

"I'll move forward then," Senbonzakura sounded as if he were relieved another thought came into Zangetsu's mind.

"If it hadn't been for you Ichigo would have never awakened his true powers, I would have stayed forever down his soul…and you freed me," Zangetsu stated as he turned and looked at the small buds on the trees.

"I freed you?" Senbonzakura asked.

Zangetsu nodded then turned toward the samurai once more with a small tint of red on his cheeks, "So…the glasses."

"Oh! Right…" Senbonzakura said trying to keep a blush down despite him wearing a mask. Zangetsu closed his eyes and remained calm as Senbonzakura reached out and touched the frame. The samurai gently lifted the glasses off and they disappeared into the air. He looked back at Zangetsu as he slowly opened his eyes again. The samurai's breath was caught in his lungs, those eyes…Zangetsu's eyes. They were a magnificent shade of light blue and they shined with the intense fire. Zangetsu's face was flushed slightly and the samurai can hear his heart nearly stop then he suddenly remembered to breath again. "Z-Zangetsu?" he spoke soft to the zanpakuto before him.

"Who are you?" the cloaked teen questioned the samurai before him. A pang reached the samurai's heart. No…no this was his fault!

Then laughter filled his ears and the samurai tensed. "Zangetsu! That was a rotten trick!" the samurai raised his voice.

"I'm sorry," Zangetsu smirked wildly and once more did Senbonzakura nearly die from such looks and the sound of his voice, "I couldn't help myself. I usually don't have such opportunities to joke around."

"Well then," Senbonzakura raised his head high and walked past the zanpakuto, "Let's see if you can find me now." With a sudden rush Senbonzakura was gone and Zangetsu looked around. The young zanpakuto walked over, nearly close to what he had assumed to be Senbonzakura's hiding spot when he felt a rush of wind from behind.

"You're not going to fine me there," the voice teased from behind. Zangetsu quickly turned and saw no one there. He immediately ran towards the next spot but once again the samurai had evaded him from his sights. The small game had pressed on and continued until Zangetsu started to get tired. Tired…an idea formed in Zangetsu's head.

He falsely stumbled and 'fell' back on the base of a cherry blossom tree. He gasped and closed his eyes, there was a slight rustle and Zangetsu forced down a smirk.

"Zangetsu!" Senbonzakura sounded concern. Immediately Zangetsu got up and wrapped his arms around the samurai's neck to prevent the other's escape. They stumbled onto the back of another tree and Zangetsu laughed.

"Caught you," Zangetsu whispered into the samurai's ear with a slight chuckle then he felt other tense around him. Zangetsu immediately tensed as well and a bright blush stained his checks red as he realized the position they were in…

They were both confused on what to do. Neither of them had ever been in a position like this. Their hearts were beating rapidly and their faces were both red. Senbonzakura just couldn't keep his stomach from churning at the sound of Zangetsu's voice. It didn't help that Zangetsu was currently straddling his waist as he was backed on a cherry blossom tree or how his arms were wrapped around his neck. Zangetsu's heart fluttered as the samurai's strong hands gripped his waist. They just couldn't tear themselves away from each other without fearing what the other would think.

"L-Let me stay," Zangetsu's blush was rapidly turning intense as he shifted his legs yet didn't release his arms.

"W-What?" Senbonzakura broke out of the silent trance.

"Ichigo…this morning he had a nightmare and since the bond connects our dreams I shared his nightmare," Zangetsu tightened his hold.

"Zangetsu?" Senbonzakura asked concerned and wrapped his arms around the other spirit protectively.

"I watched Ichigo chasing Byakuya Kuchiki as he kept walking away. He just…left him there and he started crying. I manifested to snap him out of it when I saw you…" Zangetsu spoke in a soft tone as if his voice was threatening to break from the inside.

"What happened?" the samurai encouraged the young Zangetsu to continue.

"You…I reached out to you. I barely touched you and you turned into a thousand cherry blossoms…" Zangetsu told him.

What happened next? He didn't break him… did he? Just what had happened? He thought Zangetsu said he didn't care about that…

"You left…and disappeared," Zangetsu finally finished. Senbonzakura breathed a sigh of relief inwardly…at least he didn't-

"It felt like I almost broke inside," Zangetsu whispered and tightened his hold.

He had almost broke him…by leaving him?

Senbonzakura tightened the embrace. Never, he would never let Zangetsu shatter again; not even a crack, this time…this time…

"I'll protect you," Senbonzakura softly whispered into the younger spirit's ear.

"Senbonzakura?" Zangetsu loosened his arms around the other's neck

"I'll protect you," Senbonzakura repeated and tightened his hold.

"S-Senbonzakura," Zangetsu gasped. No…any longer and his heart would burst…the endearing embrace…those strong arms. He never felt like this before. What was this feeling?

"I'm sorry," the samurai apologized and quickly took his arms away but Zangetsu pinned them down on the tree.

"No! Don't!" Zangetsu protested. For a minute he had seen fear in those entrancing eyes, then they were replaced by shock. "Don't…" Zangetsu gently whispered as he ran his hand up the arms…to the shoulders, they rewrapped themselves around the neck again and Zangetsu leaned in closer. "You didn't hurt me…" he assured the older zanpakuto

"How did you know?" Senbonzakura asked.

"This mask…" Zangetsu pulled arm away and traced a thumb over the heated metal surface, "it can't hide anything away from me as long as I can see your eyes."

Soon the samurai had wondered if Zangetsu was able to hear the fierce pounding of his own heart. Surely he must…it was so loud in his ears… "Zangetsu…" Senbonzakura whispered his name softly. Oh, when did it grow so hot…?

"Senbonzakura…" Zangetsu whispered as he leaned in closer. Their faces only inches apart. The heat was intense and the air was so heavy. Could Senbonzakura hear the pounding of his heart? His hands rested on the other's shoulders and Senbonzakura had lifted his hand up to his mask. Ever nerve of his body shouted for something, his body longed for something!

Suddenly a dead chill ran down Zangetsu's spine and he tensed in the samurai's hold. Senbonzakura looked at the cloaked teenager in return.

"Zangetsu?"

"I-It's Ichigo…he's in danger," Zangetsu gasped. He unwillingly tore himself away from the embrace when Senbonzakura holding his wrist held him back.

"You can't materialize yet you've only recovered!" Senbonzakura protested.

"Let go! I need to protect Ichigo! I need to protect him!" Zangetsu snapped and yanked his arm away. Zangetsu was then shocked by how loud he had shouted and how he tore his arm away like that. "I'm sorry but-,"

"Stay here," Senbonzakura ordered as he walked past Zangetsu.

"What? I need to-," he was interrupted once more when his breath was knocked out by suddenly being slammed into the cherry blossom tree. Senbonzakura leaned in; Zangetsu now entirely lost his breath…

He was kissing him…he was kissing him and it felt like heaven. Chills kept spiraling up his neck but he couldn't breath…he couldn't push him away. All too soon the kiss had ended and Zangetsu was trying to regain his breath. His heart couldn't stop hammering in his chest and his cheeks were flushed a bright red. All of Zangetsu's strength had left…because of one breath-shattering kiss…

"Stay here," this time Senbonzakura's voice was gentle and reassuring, "If you try materializing you might get hurt this time. I'll go instead, my master had ordered me to protect him and I've failed too."

"Senbonzakura," Zangetsu called out to the samurai that was walking away.

"I promise I'll return. Just wait for me here, I already broke my promises and I don't intend to break anymore," Senbonzakura started to turn into petals they floated upwards and once the samurai had disappeared they were ordinary petals. A breeze came through and carried the petals; some of them had touched Zangetsu's face. Zangetsu relaxed again the base of the tree then slid down and waited…al he had to do was wait now. For the first time he felt relieved and the chills had disappeared. He looked up at the cherry blossoms and saw a full blossom…

88 Earlier 88

Ichigo waited patiently at the breakfast table. He had only waited a minute or so when Rukia came in.

"Have you eaten yet Ichigo?" Rukia asked.

"I was waiting for you," the small boy told her. Rukia returned a smile that was sent her way. Ichigo was a sweet young boy, who could have known? She sat across the boy and they started to eat and have some small talk in between.

"Isn't Senbonzakura joining us?" Ichigo asked.

"Huh? Maybe he's still in your room…" Rukia wondered.

"Can I go check?" he started standing up.

"Not until you've finished eating, don't eat fast either!" Rukia scolded seeing as how Ichigo was about to eat quickly.

"Okay," the small boy pouted and munched on his rice.

Rukia stifled a giggle, seems like Ichigo could express his emotions more freely when he was a boy. To think…this small ball of sunshine was Ichigo. Her lips thinned when she remembered Ichigo didn't remember anything past him walking in the rain with his mother…is saddened her a little. Byakuya just had to take the custody…he had to! Ichigo was happy here, he was happy with…with her brother. A smile crossed her lips as she think things would be for the best, her brother might come out of his shell and might get closer to Ichigo. She inwardly promised herself that she would confront this to her brother later…for now she needed to eat.

As she finished up her breakfast she remembered how excited Ichigo was when she showed him around the house a little. Kids were so cute; she wondered what it would be to have one. She blushed when she imagined herself with a certain redhead with a kid in her arms and a ring on her finger.

"Rukia why are you red?" Ichigo asked innocently as his head was tilted slightly in confusion.

"Oh! I uh…uh…" she stuttered as she searched her head for an excuse then something important came to mind, "Ah! I forgot to deliver Captain Ukitake's vitamins yesterday! They're still in my room!"

"Are you leaving?" Ichigo asked.

"Sorry Ichigo, it's important so I have to leave now I'll be back in a few minutes so stay here!" she told him as she quickly got up and left.

"Okay!" he called out after her. After hearing the rushing of footsteps he went back to his meal and wondered what to do. The small boy got up and went back to his room to see Senbonzakura had turned into a sword and was beside of Zangetsu. He smiled and decided to go take a bath then wander around the house again. After all Rukia had only showed him only a few rooms. As soon as he was finished changing into his shihakusho when he was done with his bath he looked down the hall and started walking. He reached the door and wonder if it would be rude to enter, it was Byakuya's study. The small boy pondered about this for a while then decided on entering; after all it wasn't like he was entering the older man's room. He stepped in and saw a desk and a chair the shelves were lined up with books. He gazed at the unfamiliar titles they were mostly about the laws of the Seireitei and nobility. So Byakuya was noble? Wow…

"Rukia! Rukia!" he heard a voice shout. He instantly opened the door and saw Renji walking down the hall. He smiled and ran toward him then stopped shortly behind him.

"Hi Renji!" Ichigo chirped. The small boy laughed as he saw the red head jump.

"Whoa! Hey Ichigo! How are you?" he said as he noogied the little guy.

"Hey! Stop that!" Ichigo laughed as he squirmed out of Renji's hold.

"Do you know where Rukia is?" he asked.

"Huh? Is that why you're here?"

"Well I was going to stop by later to come visit when I had to deliver something for Rukia about work despite her day off," Renji said as he showed the boy his huge envelope. Ichigo blinked and instead of one he saw two.

" Well Rukia said she had to go deliver something to someone called Captain Ukitake. Are you going to give her that one too?" Ichigo asked as he pointed out the other one. Renji looked at the envelope he had and looked at then at the other.

"Crap! Captain Kuchiki's going to kill me, I also took something important with me by mistake," Renji groaned at the possible punishment he was going to receive.

"I can take it!" Ichigo happily offered.

"You sure?" Renji looked at the small boy before him. It was so weird, when Ichigo was a teenager he absolutely looked like he was going to die when he dragged the carrot top with him when he confronted his captain on a mistake.

"I even know where it is! Rukia showed me yesterday! I can take it!" Ichigo tried to convince.

The red head thought about it. Well…he did know the way. Plus it would save him the trouble and punishment of going back and giving it to his captain.

"All right then but be careful okay?" Renji lightly pat the boy's head with the envelope.

"I will!" Ichigo took the folder then dashed off. Renji smiled after him, seems like the whole turning young thing wasn't so bad. He suddenly remembered he had to go deliver the other envelope to Rukia then rushed off himself.

88 Byakuya's Office 88

Byakuya was working on his paperwork. So far he had seen no sign of the temporary custody documents the old man had promised him. Hmph, it must have been a joke then. With that being resolved he steadily worked at a normal pace until there was a knock on the door.

"Enter," his sister had entered, which had surprised him but he didn't show it, "Rukia, you have the day off. What bring you here?"

"I was delivering something for Captain Ukitake when I thought I would stop by," Rukia informed as she closed the door behind her.

"Is there something you'd like to speak about?" Byakuya said as he waved his hand to the chair in front of him. She took the offered chair and seemed a bit nervous, his first thoughts were that she wanted his consent on dating his lazy lieutenant. He was surprised at what she had said instead.

"Please let Ichigo stay!" she bowed her head before him.

"Rukia-,"

"Please let me finish!" she begged as she tightened her fists. At first he was stunned at her interrupting him. She had not once demanded anything or interrupted him before. He was inwardly impressed with his sister.

"Continue," he said seeing as how she seemed she was waiting for his response.

"I want Ichigo to stay…he's happy with staying at the manor. He's happy with you!" Rukia informed him.

Byakuya tensed at her words. Ichigo was happy…with him?

"I need to tell you something about him…something important," she said then paused for a moment, "Ichigo's mother…was killed by Grand Fisher…"

Byakuya was taken aback; a hollow killed Ichigo's mother?

"To Ichigo, his mother meant the world to him…for six years he had always thought he had killed his own mother when it has been a simple trick he had fallen for… Ichigo… Ichigo would have died but his mother had sacrificed herself that day to save his life. He woke up to find he was under his mother's dead body that was covered in blood. Ichigo was in such shock that he even went back to the river and searched for her for days. I believe that's why he can't remember anything. So he doesn't remember the pain… he… he deserves to be happy so that's why I'm begging you! You're the only one that can make him so happy like that! That's why I want you to take him in!" Rukia pleaded.

Byakuya was in shock, his eyes were widened and his hand shook. Ichigo had lost someone precious to him…all the pieces of the puzzle had suddenly fit. A wave of guilt overcame him as he suddenly remembered his late wife. She had lost her life to an illness…Ichigo had lost his _mother_ to a hollow. To top it all off it had been one of the hollows that were currently placed on the bounty list…Grand Fisher. The man sank back into the chair the sense of guilt hung above him like a storm cloud. Here he thought he lost someone in the worst way possible, an illness but hearing that…at such a young age as well.

What should he do? He was just so confused…

"Brother…I'm sorry for raising my voice," Rukia apologized.

"Rukia…I will consider the matter at hand. For now return to the manor and I'll send Renji on his way if he should return to the office, he was suppose to deliver something to you," Byakuya told her.

Rukia looked up again at her brother. Once again the man hid behind an expressionless mask but this time…this time she got through! "Thank you Byakuya!" she bowed then left the office. She felt that there was now hope of Ichigo staying with them, hope that Ichigo and her brother can finally achieve peace and happiness.

Byakuya's inner turmoil became worse in turn. What would happen if Ichigo suddenly became a teen again? Wouldn't he get angry for taking him in sympathy? So many questions rose in his mind but now he knew why Ichigo acted so differently. In ways Ichigo was closed off. He carried the burden himself and never let anyone notice. Always…. always thinking about others and not letting people carry their burdens which in turn had added to the weight. Byakuya on the other hand was selfish compared to him; he had always closed everyone off and never let anyone get close, always focused on hiding his true side from others…

Something snapped him out of his thoughts as he snapped his head towards the window. That spirit energy…Ichigo!

888

Ichigo happily ran as he carried the envelope with him. He could go see Byakuya! After turning the corner he was stopped by a group of men. The small boy started to tremble as he took a step back from the group of men. They didn't look happy with him…

"Hey! It's that kid again!" it was a squad eleven member that had been knocked unconscious by Zangetsu. They didn't receive the message about Ichigo since they were bedridden.

"Where's you friend, all alone?" one of them mocked.

"Maybe if we mess with him the bastard who beat us up will come back," one of them suggested.

Ichigo started to run but was catch back and then held by the wrist. The small boy shouted in pain as he felt the man tightened his grip on the small wrist.

"Where the hell do you think you're going kid?"

"Look he's got something with him," one of them picked up the envelope he dropped.

"Let it go! That's not yours!" Ichigo flailed but the grip tightened to the point where he might break his bones.

"It's from squad six, little punk must have stolen it," one of them suggested.

"Well stealing is a crime little guy," the man waved the envelop in front of him, "Wait till we bring you to our captain."

Ichigo swung himself and manage to kick the man in the face. He managed to release himself and pick up the envelope and started running. Byakuya! This had to get to Byakuya!

He suddenly was tripped over and fell harshly on the ground. They had caught up to him!

"That was some trick you pulled back there!" a foot stomped on his hand, the same one that had the bruised wrist. Ichigo screamed in pain, tears started forming in his eyes as they snatched it from him again.

"Give it back," he begged in pain.

"What do you take us for, fools?" (They really are…)

"If you want it then just take it," the man mocked as he waved it in front of him.

Ichigo winced as he used his weak hand to reach for it. Just when his fingertips brushed the envelope they took it away again and howled in laughed. At this point tears started falling down his cheeks from the pain in his hand…and the pain of his heart.

"Looks like you don't have your friend to save you now! Why don't you give him a shout?"

"No…I wont let them hurt Zangetsu," Ichigo thought as he bit his lip. He just couldn't stop the tears that fell endlessly down his cheeks. It worsened as the one who had the envelope threw it to the ground and stomped on it.

"Hey! That might be important!" the one who crushed Ichigo's wrist earlier warned

"Heh, we can always blame it on the kid," the other snickered as he continued to crush it.

"Ha! You're right!" the one next to Ichigo kicked the said little boy's injured hand.

There was just so much pain…Byakuya…Byakuya would hate him now. He couldn't deliver the important envelope. Once again he reached out for it but his hand was kicked aside once more for even attempting it. The small brown eyes looked through the haziness and saw bruises on his hand and slight injuries. At least they didn't crush his bones… His body felt limp as they picked him up they shook him and threatened him to stop crying but Ichigo couldn't stop and he felt more tears stream down his cheeks as he cried. This was exactly like his dream…Byakuya wasn't here…Byakuya wasn't here and he was all alone as he heard scary voices…they were hurting him…Zangetsu was nowhere…all alone in the darkness.

"Scatter," the boy snapped his head up at the voice. A wave of brilliant cherry blossoms came towards them as he was swept away, yet not a petal had harmed him…

"S-Senbonzakura?" the small boy hiccupped as he looked at the figure that currently had him in his arms.

"They hurt you…" Senbonzakura said softly as he examined the boy's wrist.

"W-What was that?" Ichigo started trembling as he looked at the three men who were covered in blood. Did the cherry blossom petals do that?

"It's my power. All zanpakutos have unique abilities," the samurai explained. Then he turned his attention toward the three men who stood up. He had taken easy on them…now they were dead!

"Who do you think you are?"

"Do you think you're just messing with ordinary soul reapers?"

"We're from squad eleven! The toughest squad in the Seireitei! Paper cuts won't bring us down!" (Actually they look pretty bad…)

"Scatter-," the zanpakuto once again was about to unleash another wave when a voice stopped him.

"Senbonzakura," the samurai put the boy down and turned towards the person.

"Master," the samurai growled with a dark tone, "shall I have the honor of finishing them off?"

"What is the meaning of this? Where is-," Byakuya started to question the zanpakuto's behavior when the small boy came running towards him.

"Byakuya!" Ichigo tackled the sixth division captain and gripped him as hard as he could. Byakuya was here! He was here and he was overjoyed with happiness!

"Ichigo what-…" the man grew silent as he looked down at the small boy. The other hand was bruised, dirty, and covered spotted with blood. He stepped forward and put a hand on the hilt of his sword. "Stand aside Senbonzakura-," Byakuya ordered when Ichigo tugged his uniform.

"No!" Ichigo protested, "Don't hurt them! It was my fault they were angry! They wanted revenge on Zangetsu! I don't want to see them hurt! I don't want to see anyone hurt because of me! I don't want Byakuya to feel sad or get in trouble later! I just want Byakuya!"

Gray eyes were filled with shock at the young boy's words. Ichigo buried himself in the captain's clothing and silently cried. Even now the boy was still protecting people, even now he was shouldering the blame and burden, even now he was thinking about others…

He was thinking of him…protecting him.

His heartbeat slowed and the captain gently swept the young boy in his arms. The younger buried the man in his shoulder and continued to cry. Byakuya tightened his arms around the small boy as he silently promised to himself.

Ichigo…it was now his turn to protect Ichigo.

He walked past the eleven men who coward against the wall. The samurai following after him and not protest for punishment against the men, after all he carried some of the blame…

His master stopped and turned towards the men. The coldest glare Byakuya had ever worn sent chills down the samurai's spine as it was directed towards the foolish men.

"Remember this, Ichigo Kurosaki is now in my care. If anyone is to harm him they are raising their blade against me. Do you understand?" Byakuya hissed with a tone of ice as he stepped forward.

"Y-Yes Captain Kuchiki!" they ran from fright. They got what they deserved…

Senbonzakura looked at how gently Byakuya was cradling the small boy in his arms. A pang of guilt reached him and he knelt down before his master.

"I'm sorry Byakuya, I broke my promise of protect Ichigo," Senbonzakura bowed his head in disgrace.

"Think nothing of it. You came here didn't you?" Byakuya said as he walked away.

Senbonzakura stared after his master in awe…he was really was such a great man. Then out of the corner of his eye he saw something. He picked it up the crushed envelope and opened its contents. After scanning the papers he quickly rushed after the pair as they made their way back home.

888

Byakuya opened the door to Ichigo's room and gently placed him on his bed. The small boy had refused to let go as first but had assured him that he would not leave. After ordering Senbonzakura to get the first aid kit he examined the damaged hand closer.

He inwardly cursed the men at what they had done to the small boy. The hand was worse than he thought! They had even driven Ichigo to tears! If he had noticed the hand earlier he would have broken in a fury and nearly killed them!

"Why were you doing outside the manor?" Byakuya inquired the small boy as his zanpakuto returned with a first aid kit and Byakuya started to prepare to heal the small hand.

"R-Renji took something by accident when he had something to give to Rukia. So I was delivering it for him…" Ichigo spoke softly.

Abarai…he'd get his revenge on his lieutenant later. The small boy must have read his thoughts.

"I-I wanted to do it! It's not Renji's fault!" Ichigo tried to convince then softly spoke, "I…I wanted to see you…"

Byakuya tried to relax; it was obvious the boy didn't want anyone to get hurt. He'd get his revenge somehow…like doubling his lieutenant's paperwork.

Ichigo watched as the older man's expression started to soften. Byakuya started cleaning his hand and Ichigo winced form the pain. Their eyes connected and Ichigo saw concern in the man's eyes. Ichigo gently reached out his other hand and touched the man's cheek. He watched as something in those cloudy eyes flickered yet he couldn't describe what it was. Byakuya continued carefully and Ichigo watched him as he cleaned his hand. These hands held him so gently…they were so warm too. Byakuya was such a nice man; he could hear his small heart beating in his chest. After cleaning it he placed both his hands on the small boy's single hand. They covered over his and a warm green glow appeared. Once Byakuya uncovered the boy's hand Ichigo stretched it and noticed how it wasn't in pain anymore.

"Be careful now. Don't strain it too much I don't want it getting hurt again," Byakuya warned in a soft gentle tone.

Ichigo lunged forward and wrapped his arms around the other man's neck. The small boy nuzzled his face into the old man's neck and smiled. All he need was Byakuya and he would be all right. After all he trusted the man from the very beginning; Byakuya was just so warm.

Byakuya once again found himself hesitating. His hands twitched as the slowly raised themselves. What should he do in a situation like this? How should he react? Should the boy the boy or should he pull away… No, now was not the time to be selfish. Putting away all thoughts he wrapping his arms around the small boy in return, Ichigo was so small yet he fit perfectly in his arms.

"Byakuya, can I stay?" the small boy asked.

Byakuya's lips thinned, he remembered he still hadn't gotten the custody papers yet. Senbonzakura tapped his shoulder and Byakuya released his hold of the young boy. The samurai waved a hand towards the desk and his eyes widened as his zanpakuto shoved an inkbottle and a brush into his hands. Taking a step forward he looked closely as he looked at the said documents before him. The cork was opened and Byakuya dipped the brush into the inkbottle. The kanji were gracefully stroked on the pieces of papers several times before he placed the brush down after finishing his work. He felt a light brush on his fingertips and he grabbed a gentle hold of the small hand without looking. They both walked out leaving the samurai alone in the room.

Senbonzakura looked at the papers before them and tucked them back into the envelope. He turned towards his head towards the sword that was currently rested against the wall. His fingertips lightly brushed against the hilt and he was instantly pulled back into his inner world. The samurai felt himself sway as Zangetsu had tackled him into an embrace. Zangetsu was currently resting his head against his armor, could he hear his heartbeat under the armor? Strong arms returned the gestured as he held the zanpakuto.

The first cherry blossoms had started blooming.

888

Ichigo smiled towards the captain as he led him through the garden of cherry blossom trees. They sat themselves down near the koi pond that was under a tree and the noble watched as the small boy's eyes shimmered with delight. A warm breeze came through and the noble tightened his hold in the small boy's hand. The small boy looked at him confused but smiled toward him and jumped up to embrace him once more. Byakuya caught him and returned the gesture once more. He apologized to his parents and to his late wife Hisana. Right now…he wanted to protect Ichigo.

Not the law, or his grief would hold him back.

Byakuya closed his eyes and his embrace tightened. He now realized and understood Ichigo Kurosaki. He who protects…

888

Prologue Review

To **Third Generation Witch**: Yay! The zero went away but that's not important! I want to thank you so much for enjoying this story! Oh…about the marriage thing do you mean as an idea or…(points to self)

Shade: Hmph, who would want to marry the likes of you?

ShadowWolf: I though we were done fighting!

Shade: It's just the way I am. I naturally bring out your best.

ShadowWolf: True…true…

Chapter 6 Reviews

To **Lil Mexican**: Hehe…sorry for the wait and sorry for the worry. This was quite long and somewhat challenging to write that I had to write it twice! I hope the chapter was worth the wait. I'm so happy that you reviewed!

To **Isa**: Wow! My first foreign review, written in another language! Um sorry but I had to turn this through the translator after nearly getting a head of trying to figure it out (I can speak a foreign language but not French). I had to run it through a translator and I understood at least the gist of it though! It moved me when I heard you would continue to read it and you said that you loved my story. It completely moved me when you wrote this in French too! It was beautiful! Thank you so much!

To **Little White Comet**: It's all right! I know I make plenty of mistakes in my chapters so I can handle an error or two. Your idea is wonderful and I wish you luck. I hope this was worth the wait! I'm glad you reviewed again! Thank you!

To **deidrasha the fallen angel**: Well I hope this was interesting enough! Thank you for your review! (Bows)

To **ATPT557**: Was it really? Did you think the moment was all right? I'm so happy that you enjoyed it! Thank you for understanding and thank you for your review!

To **neko neko**: Well I can tell you one thing, your idea was really interesting! I'm glad you loved the chapter and I wish you luck! Thank you for your review!

To **makedi**: Wha! I'm glad that you're loyal along with the others! Honestly I'm moved to tears from you guys! My heart bursts in joy! Thank you so much for the review and I hope to see you in the next one.

To **orange puppy**: Wha? How did you know about this chapter? You are a mind reader, amazing! I hope you loved this chapter and I love to see you in the next one! Thank you for the review.

P.S. I love the name and I think it's cute! (I own a dog)

To **byaichilove**: Yay! Someone calls me by my name! First time! Also first time that Shade and Snowy are acknowledged!

Snowy: (flutters wings happily) "Thank you! Thank you!"

ShadowWolf: Haha! Calm down Snowy. What do you say Shade?

Shade: (Currently sleeping)

ShadowWolf: I'll let this one slid…it is pretty late. Well there's no need to thank me I love responding to my reviews! It's one of my ways of thanking you guys for such magnificent reviews! I also loved the porch scene and it's become on of my favorite scenes in that chapter (another would be knocked out Renji and Senbonzakura's temper moment). Yeah I was also thinking of materializing Zangetsu in the scene but then my fingers started doing the writing for me and I though this would give it a better flow. I hope you enjoyed the little 'moment' in Senbonzakura's inner world. That's what scares me the most because I don't want you guys to hate me over writing about the two together. I am slowly started to get into a pairing and I like it! Thank you for reviewing and your loyalty, this really build my confidence!

To **otogii**: Yeah I'm trying to work on making the chapters a little longer now. I just realized that writing the responses do take up space and I'm sorry about that. I'm kinda worry about getting my readers hopes up on a nice long chapter then crushing them down because of the review responses. This chapter took up about twenty pages or a little over more for the general content. I hope I didn't overtake this with the whole yaoi moment between Senbonzakura and Zangetsu. Sorry about that I really hope you don't mind and don't think I'm just focusing of the physical stuff instead of the relationship. Thank you for the luck and I hope I have enough luck to see you in the next chapter!

To **xXxOtaku-444xXx **(whoa, actually memorized it and copied it down write, awesome): Hurray! (Throws confetti) Reader satisfaction and you two doubted me! (Looks at Snowy and Shade who look away whistling) Thank you for the review!

To **MadMonki**: Haha! Great to see you again! Loved how you commented on the Byakuya trying (and failing) to deal with Ichigo in his usual manner and the whole Renji knocked unconscious by Senbonzakura moments! Each moment is carefully thought out to try, build, and pull this story forward! Sorry about revealing the whole hollow thing to Byakuya I just needing something to convince Byakuya to sign those freaking papers! Gosh why is it so hard to write a character in character? Also yes I remember Ichigo crying about losing to Tatsuki every time he lot but I want to save the cry moments. I don't like a teary eyed Ichigo, breaks my heart! Sorry about the whole update thing I hoped I didn't bring panic to people by updating on a Sunday. Thank you for such a beautiful review and I hope to see you next time!

To **Kuugen** (didn't capitalized your name this time, talking to the same one?): Hope I brought out my best! Thanks for reviewing, hopes for the next chapter!

To **XDARKERXDESIREX**: Again how does everyone keep reading my mind? Is there some mind reader power session I've been missing? That idea comes in somewhat later in the chapters if I can find a situation to make it happen. Anyways I hope you love this chapter and I hope to see you in the next one!

To **Hesymi**: Yay! I'm glad to see you reviewed again! Yes I was trying to make Byakuya a little confused because that's how I think he would react to such a thing. Also yes I think tradition for some people can be a little too much for people. It changes them and shapes them they way other people expect to see them but I believe if you have the strength and courage to stand up for your views then you can achieve happiness. Well they do say opposite attract and that's one of the reasons why I got into this pairing. I love the idea of Byakuya opening his heart to someone kind like Ichigo and if you can write the story just right you can develop a relationship into something beautiful. I hope this chapter was to your liking and I hope to see you in the next! Thank you for the review!

To **AnnElfwind**: Ha! Ha! In your face doubters! (Points to Snowy and Shade)

Snowy: Hrr… (Sorry I doubted you…)

Shade: Now all you have to worry about is this chapter and the fact that you want a relationship between the two zanpakuto with the reader's consent.

ShadowWolf: (tenses) You're right… Anyway thank you for reading this and I'm glad to hear that you read this all in one go! I've read things in one go before but to hear it myself just makes me so happy, thank you for reviewing!

To **Aimtist**: Kya! You commented my on my writing style! I'm moved to tears by your loyalty and such wonderful compliment! Thank you! You even told me that Byakuya's inner turmoil is written okay! Man I just love you guys right now! Thank you so much for this incredible review! I hope to see you in the next one!

To : I will! I promise my readers that nothing will stop me from writing to story! I shall even avoid death itself if it were to find me at this age! I did have a great day thanks to your review! I hope to see you again!

To **safa56bmc**: I hope that this was enough! I don't want to outweigh the review responses with the actual content, makes me feel guilty. Well I should thank you for reviewing! I hope to see you again!

To **The Fan Of Almost Everything**: Hurray! I brought out the inner Byakuya Ichigo fan pairing out of you, spreading the love! Anyways I really hope I'm not late with bringing this chapter out and I hope this was worth the wait! Thank you for your review and I hope to see you in the next one!

To **Fortywinks420**: Yay! Glad you enjoyed it! I'm glad you liked my idea of the brotherly bond of Zangetsu and Ichigo! The compliment almost moved me to tears too! To think you thought this piece was entertaining enough to draw you in! I always wanted to draw readers in with my writing! To heard this make me want to improve my writing even more! I'll try my best to write more chapters that will keep you satisfied! I hope to see you in the next chapter and I would like to thank you for your review!

To **Love Psycho**: Yay! You're with me on Byakuya and Ichigo pairing! Um…I don't want to sound disrespectful or anything but can you not mention other pairings that have to do with Byakuya or Ichigo in front of me? I'm sorry I'm really overprotective about this pairing and this sort of grew over the years, I love them so much that I can't bear to see them with anyone else so you'll never see me write anything to do with them being in another relationship with somebody. I do, however; respect other pairings and I will not insult them because that's just plain rude. You will **never ever** see me write any insults on another pairing because it hurt someone's feeling, that's just being a complete jerk, and it's a waste of time to insult someone else's pairings when you searched for them on purpose. I'm okay about accepting the fact that people like different pairings and I'm sorry that this might seem rude to all of my readers and I hope that they will forgive me for saying something like this but I just really like this pairing so I hope you can respect my over protectiveness of Byakuya and Ichigo together. (Even if someone were to insult this pairing I wouldn't insult their pairing back because that's a complete waste of time)

Whoa! Watermelon game! That's an amazing idea! I can just imagine Senbonzakura getting frustrated them trying to use his actual sword or shikai on the thing! Ha! Ha! Ha! Hm…I don't want Ichigo to get hurt…how about in compensation I'll have Senbonzakura hurting our favorite red head Renji? I just love thinking about stuff like this…(burst out laughing) How about calling it "Watermelon Chaos"? Does that sound good?

Yay! Magical cookies! They give me strength! (Munches on one) I love you guys! You feed me cookies and give me reviews! I loved your review Love Psycho! Brought a smile and laughs, I would love to see you again! Thank you!


	9. Chapter 8: Body Temperature

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, everything belongs to Tite Kubo and the Viz media company.

A/N: I believe this is going to be the last of the "short" chapters, the rest I've extended as best I could. Well just have to see in future chapters, please enjoy readers!

8888

Chapter 8: Body Temperature

Zangetsu rubbed the sides of his arms as he sat on the side of the skyscraper gazing into the sky. Thoughts flowed into his mind and he sighed for what may have possibly been the millionth time as his cheeks were flushed. For some reason things had become awkward between him and the samurai, his heart nearly jumped out of his chest at the mere thought. He placed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes shut but it was to no avail as he could still see him.

Senbonzakura's attire consisted of full body samurai armor with purple clothing yet when the samurai had held him he could feel well-toned arms underneath. His long dark brown hair was tied up with a silver ribbon and the cloaked teen imagined what it would look like when it was brought down to cascade down freely. That mask must have represented somewhat of Byakuya Kuchiki as the man himself also wore a mask to cloud his emotions from others, after all a zanpakuto does represent his master in many forms. The way the mask was imprisoned to a snarl must have been to push others away or frighten them; as for the golden forehead plate that bared a resemblance to half of a cherry blossom must have resembled the zanpakuto's power. Such thoughts on the mask led him to imagine Senbonzakura's face, which with no doubt would be perfect, making Zangetsu sigh once more. It was only a slight glimpse and a bit of a blur but the face had somehow looked much like Byakuya Kuchiki yet held it's own uniqueness. That shade of blue had made all the difference since it had been even more beautiful than any shade of blue the current teen had seen in his lifetime so far. Just imagining those shining eyes and trying to piece together the image of the face when the samurai took off the mask to-

His blush that had only stained his cheeks and the bridge of his nose had spread to his entire face and his ears, just thinking back to the- the kiss had made him burn on the inside. A pale hand flew towards his forehead and he immediately felt the burning heat even before the contact of his skin. This time Zangetsu allowed a groan to escape his lips as his back flopped down to the surface of the skyscraper. Why did things have to become so complicated and awkward?

88 Flashback 88

The samurai had wrapped his arms securely around the zanpakuto and Zangetsu inwardly sighed at the return of the gesture. Heat started gathering into his stomach and his heart pounded fiercely against his chest. A vivid memory of their earlier kiss had sparked electricity and it ran through his veins making him tense while a blush worked his way through his cheeks.

"Zangetsu?" the voice was rich and the way his name was said sent shivers down his spine again. The way the samurai had said his name was perfect… "Zangetsu?" the samurai repeated once more as a hand went up to remove his hood. Zangetsu bit back a gasp seeing as how it would only hurt the samurai more as he already did by stepping out of his grasp.

"I need to go see if Ichigo is all right," Zangetsu excused himself from his behavior.

There was a flash of disappointment in Senbonzakura's eyes but it had appeared and gone as lightening, "I understand, you won't materialize though, would you?"

"Seeing as how you think it would be best not to I will consider your advice," the hooded teen saw only a spark of relief, "I must be on my way."

"Zangetsu…how much does Ichigo Kurosaki mean to you?" Senbonzakura inquired.

Zangetsu looked at the ground with interest, he couldn't face the samurai. Was it because of his embarrassment? "He protects everyone yet he doesn't care about his own safety at all. What he wants to protect and what I want to protect are two different things. What I want to protect is Ichigo yet when I told him he was blind as to what I meant. To me Ichigo is my first priority," Zangetsu looked up once more and nearly gasped. Senbonzakura's eyes were swirling with so many emotions, they were moving so fast he could barely name them all.

"I see…" instantly guilt weighed greatly on his shoulders. His cheeks remained flushed with red and he was thankful his hood was drawn up. Be bid the samurai farewell as Zangetsu started to dissolve away from the inner world. He was nearly gone before Senbonzakura had suddenly taken a step forward and drew his hood down. Zangetsu's heartbeat nearly stopped as his eyes widened as blue eyes gazed upon him. No doubt the zanpakuto had seen how red his face was…

8888

Right now Zangetsu wanted to yell out in frustration. Here he was suppose to be calm and collected but right now he was frustrated and confused! Damn it Ichigo, why did you have to fall in love with Byakuya Kuchiki? Maybe it was just turning into a teenager, after all Ichigo had lost his memories…but he hadn't.

Zangetsu rolled onto his side and looked at his reflection in the windows. He was now as tall as Ichigo had been before he turned into a young boy. His face was clean from any facial hair (it hadn't mattered to him anyway) and his face was exactly what he was, a teenager. There was no difference in the clothing except for the addition of the hood. This was the appearance of his bankai form, the final stage of a zanpakuto. Why had his appearance changed? There was one time when he questioned both Sode no Shirayuki and Zabimaru on it but they both answered that they had never seen or heard of a zanpakuto change its appearance when they obtained their bankai.

Depression and denial sunk into his heart. What if Senbonzakura only liked him for his appearance?

Zangetsu immediately sprang up with another blush plastered on his face. Wait, why would he care if Senbonzakura cared? Why would Senbonzakura care at all? It wasn't like he was all that special in the first place… Err! Why was he so concerned about this? Why was he so frustrated? Why did even the slightest notice of catching himself thinking about the samurai annoy him to no end? Why? Why? Why!

He started walking on the side of the building nowhere in particular. There was a saying that if the two soul reapers were to fall in love the zanpakuto would fall in love as well. Ichigo had fallen for Byakuya for quite some time ago before he even turned into a child. During that time period not even a thought of falling in love with the samurai had crossed his mind. It was a rumor after all so it couldn't have been true in fact it wasn't even proven! There was no way he could have fallen in love with Senbonzakura…right?

There was no way…no absolute way; Senbonzakura wouldn't fall for someone like him, he was too perfect. That magnificent shade of blue eyes, the strong arms that had held him closely, the warmth the samurai radiated. Those lips…the way he had kissed his him with those lips had him bring the tips of his fingers of his mouth and trace them. It had sent sparks through his veins and heat to course through his body; the air had escaped his lungs all for one kiss…

Heat started to rise again and his breath started to become labored. Sweat raced down his pale skin as his vision started to become blurry. Zangetsu tugged at his clothing as if the material were suddenly catching on fire. A groan escaped Zangetsu's lips as he fell to his knees when his legs couldn't support him.

"Zangetsu…" there was the voice again. That sweet, husky voice… "Zangetsu," oh…the way Senbonzakura said his name. Pale cheeks were now flushed with red but why? This wasn't the embarrassing feeling that made his cheeks flush and made his body react in such a way it was something else. His stomach ached and churned as if the contents of his stomach threatened to force its way up. Shocks of cold and heat reached him as he dug his fingers in his palms.

"Ichigo…Ichigo must be sick," Zangetsu coughed. What could have made him sick?

"Zangetsu," he could still hear Senbonzakura clearly in his head. His vision was blurry but he could see Senbonzakura's masked face. Great now he was going delusional wonderful, the zanpakuto sarcastically thought. "Zangetsu," Senbonzakura called his name once more.

"S-Senbonzakura," he moaned as he fell to meet the ground yet what had surprised him was how there was no impact or shock. Zangetsu listened to the voice that belonged to the samurai repeat his name over and over. He could feel his body being lifted and somewhere in his mind he started to feel a familiar heat. "Senbonzakura," he whispered softly as his pale blue eyes started to close. The beating of his chest had continued to beat rapidly even when he was unconscious.

888

Byakuya had settled with the young Ichigo under a cherry blossom tree. The boy started to claim it was a little warm and Byakuya lead him under the shade of the tree. At first he thought it was the work of the sun, but after a few minutes of sitting the small boy started to cough. A pale hand placed itself over the sweating forehead to find the temperature starting to slowly rise. Gray eyes widened in horror and he immediately rushed the boy inside the manor. After stopping on of his servants he ordered to get immediate medical attention for the sickness the noble quickly rushed to Ichigo's room in the manor and placed him on his futon.

Fifteen minutes…it would take fifteen minutes for someone to arrive from squad four. Panic had surged through to the Kuchiki as he watched the small boy labor for breath. He had always feared sickness since the day Hisana had died. It was always a constant reminder of how painful it was to see someone taken away from you due to an illness. Even if it was a small fever or cold Byakuya had always inwardly panicked at the possibilities, every illness was treated like it was critical to him.

A servant walked in with a basin of water and a towel hanging from the side of it. She placed it beside Ichigo's futon and Byakuya gestured for her leave. Once the door was closed left he dipped the towel into the chilling waters and ringed only half of the water out to prevent it from being too heavy. The wet cloth was gently placed on the burning temple and Ichigo coughed once or twice before his breathing returned somewhat normal. A sigh escaped his lips and he took hold of the small hand. His thumb ran across the heated skin as gray eyes intently stared at the young boy. This may have been an overreaction but he was filled with fear, fear of losing someone due to an illness. Once he had remembered that Rukia had been sick and the captain had ordered for her to remain in bed rest for an entire week when it had only took three days to recover.

When the door opened he immediately released his hold of the small hand and stood. He turned then slightly bowed at the person in the doorway.

"Captain Unohana," Byakuya addressed.

"Good evening Captain Kuchiki," she returned then her eyes went towards the person on the futon. She walked over and glanced over the boy before placing a hand over his forehead. "It seems that Ichigo had been struck with a fever. I'll need a minute or so to treat this," she waved a hand gesturing that he needed to leave while she was treating the small boy. The Kuchiki's glare had been continuously pressed on her back and she didn't want distractions.

Byakuya was somewhat hesitant about leaving. He didn't want the sick boy out of his sights but he had to in order for Captain Unohana to continue to examine the illness. The second he closed the door he heard the rush of footsteps. Gray eyes darted to his left as he saw his red head lieutenant halting at the sight of his captain.

"C-Captain Kuchiki!" Renji saluted nervously.

"Abarai what was the meaning of sending Kurosaki off into the Soul Society by himself? It was because of your incompetence that the boy was injured by a group of squad eleven men!" Byakuya nearly growled at his lieutenant but it managed to come out as a cold tone instead.

"Ichigo was what?" Renji shouted as he rushed past his Captain and slammed the door open.

"Lieutenant Abarai," Unohana turned with a smile of horror, "I would appreciate it if you do not make such a racket while I'm tending to my patient."

Renji instantly tensed as hard as a statue, as if the slightest movement would be his last, "Y-Yes Captain Unohana."

"May you examine Kurosaki's left wrist?" Byakuya asked.

"Of course," Unohana smiled softened then turned once more to attend to the sick boy.

Byakuya closed the door at his lieutenant stood frozen to the spot. He inwardly sighed at his lieutenant's hopelessness and sent a glare to the red head. "Renji…" he said in his ice tone demeanor.

Renji flinched and turned to his captain, "Y-Yes Captain?"

"I expect to see all the paperwork handled including my own when I return to the office. I shall be taking a leave of three days," Byakuya informed.

"Right captain," Renji sagged his head. So much for asking Rukia on a date today…

That was if Renji even had the guts to do it.

8888

Unohana lifted up the small boy's left arm from under the thin sheet and started to examine it. The fourth division medical captain saw no scrapes; cuts or bruises when she slightly squeezed the wrist the boy did not flinch. It was perfectly fine, but why have her examine it? The woman had overheard that Ichigo was injured but she saw no evidence of it. A smile reached her lips as she realized that the man must have healed Ichigo's hand before she arrived. She pulled the thermometer out of the small boy's mouth and saw that the illness wasn't serious. Sometimes Captain Kuchiki could over react to such things, like last time with Rukia…

Still it was endearing to see that he cared so much for the small boy. Besides it was better to be called on went not really needed than not to be called on at all, especially when it was serious. She gently placed both arms over the blanket and took out a small pouch with some pills to regulate the body temperature. It was just a mild case, it could have been from many reasons such as how hot it had been during the time Ichigo ran around in the Seireitei, maybe he had been out too long last night, or even a certain drug…

Squad Twelve, the realization had hit her and she now might have found the cause to Ichigo's sudden change in age. She stood up and opened the door to see the captain and lieutenant still waiting for her. Gray eyes looked at her, void of any emotion but if one looked closely enough they could see concern…or was it something else?

"Captain Unohana how's Ichigo?" Renji asked gently.

She smiled at him, it was clear that he was worried for his friend she looked at both men at the same time, "Well he should be fine as long as he takes the medicine I've left for him. All he needs is a small dose and he should be back to normal by tomorrow."

"Thank you Captain Unohana," Renji bowed. She left then Renji entered the room sitting beside Ichigo's futon. Byakuya entered and kept his distance, he looked to see the boy's chest moving normally. His body dissolved of its tenseness and all of the anxiety washed away. He would have moved closer but his lieutenant would cast suspicion on him despite how dense headed he could be.

"Hey Ichigo, how are you doing bud?" Renji asked the sleeping boy. The noble started to think that Renji was going delusional. There was no possible way the boy could hear him while he was unconscious. "You know I was worried when I heard Captain Kuchiki said you got hurt. I thought that you were beaten up pretty badly but it turns out were we just sick, huh? Well anyways they couldn't have beaten you Ichigo you're strong, stronger than most actually. You maybe just a kid right now but I still believe in you, you're still my same stubborn headed friend and that'll never change," Renji chuckled.

Byakuya narrows his eyes and diverted his gaze to the ground. That was right, things would never change, once Ichigo would turn back to his original age things would return back to normal. It would be back to glaring at each other with annoyance in Byakuya's eyes and Ichigo's smile disappearing whenever he faced him. Those smiles were always directed at someone else, there were a few times when Ichigo smiled around him but his eyes were always diverted somewhere else. While he was young however the orange haired boy was full of smiles and when the captain of the six was around he was smile even brighter.

Apparently the Kuchiki heir was so wrapped in thought he didn't notice Renji had stopped speaking to the boy, "Hey Captain do you want this delivered to the head captain now?"

Byakuya inwardly flinched but showed no sign of it on the outside. He had grown quite accustomed to his reactions around people, "Make sure that it does. Have you delivered the envelope to Rukia yet?"

"Yes sir," Renji nodded.

"Very well, you are dismissed," Byakuya waved off his subordinate. Renji exited out of the room only to leave a small crack of the door behind him. People may have called him dense head, despite thinking that he wasn't, but he had at least noticed a small change in his captain. He couldn't figure it out what it was though…

"Kurosaki," Byakuya softly spoke to the sleeping boy on the futon, "things may not change between us and that is fine. However…I once thought it was foolish to protect someone at the cost of your life. I may not understand it all but…as long as you're under my care I'll protect you."

Whoa…that was really deep just now, a feeling of guilt surged through the red head. He tiptoed away and once he was out of range he let out a large sigh. It was something that was deep and personal Renji should not have seen it. Talk about being in the wrong pace at the wrong time it seems he was always prone to the saying. Still, he hadn't seen his captain act such a way. Maybe things would be nicer for a change…

It would also be nice if he could gather up some courage to at least ask Rukia out.

"Hey Renji," the lieutenant nearly jumped out of his skin and turned on his heel.

"H-Hey Rukia!" Renji laughed nervously.

"Something wrong? You look a little red," Rukia commented on how Renji's face was almost the same color as his hair.

"N-Nothing!" he stiffened as he started growing more nervous by the second.

The young Kuchiki lifted an eyebrow in question then her eyes looked at the envelope, "Is that something you need to deliver?"

"Huh? Oh yeah! Sorry Rukia gotta go, bye!" Renji quickly ran away. Damn it! Why was he so nervous? Oh well…he had tons of work to do anyway.

8888

A groan escaped his lips as his eyes started to open. He still felt hot but it had died down. Where was he? All he remembered was feeling hot then he head heard a voice.

"You're awake," his heart started pounding immediately.

"S-Senbonzakura," Zangetsu tried to keep his voice calm and even. He was currently slightly elevated against the base of a tree and a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. It fell slightly as he leaned forward and he continued to stare at the samurai in front of him. How did he get here? How was he back in Senbonzakura's inner world-

Crap…he wasn't really hearing things back then he really was there!

The teen immediately felt hotter, his face must have been flushed to the fullest red. His breath was trapped in his lungs and he couldn't breath anymore. His stomach started to churn once more and his heart fluttered in his chest as if butterflies were swarming inside of him.

"Are you okay?" Senbonzakura asked in concern, "You still seem to be burning, and you're face is all red. You should get some rest."

Zangetsu nodded his head and relaxed himself. Thank goodness he had mistaken it for a fever. His gaze flickered over to the samurai currently holding a cup out for him.

"Here have some, it might help clear the senses," Senbonzakura offered.

"Thank you," it was then that Zangetsu noticed how weak he sounded. His voice was soft yet it had sounded dry. It had come out as a rasp as if he had struggled to say it at all. The teacup started shaking in his hands, all of his emotions betraying him Anger had entered due to the fact that he was so weak, frustration had followed because of Senbonzakura seeing him like this and the next one was embarrassment. Zangetsu never wanted to show anyone his weak side, now someone had witnessed him in such a state. Vulnerability was something Zangetsu had absolutely despised and now someone had seen him.

The zanpakuto's pale hands gripped the cup in his hand yet they were still unsteady. Zangetsu's breath hitched as a pair of hands covered his own, his pale blue gaze had looked up to see Senbonzakura's blue eyes. Shivers racked through his arms then down his spine at the touch of the other's skin. The samurai lifted one of his hands and gently brushed a hand over his cheek. Zangetsu quickly shut his eyes and turned his head away.

"Zangetsu," Senbonzakura whispered gently in his ear, "It's all right, I'm here, and the only ones here are us."

"That's what concerns me," Zangetsu thought to himself. The touch of the samurai's hand had blazed trails wherever the he touched his touch. The thumb kept caressing the skin of his heated cheek and only made it burn with heat. Taking a daring move he opened his eyes again and looked up into the samurai's gaze. The expression was soft and gentle; concern was evident in the blue eyes. No one else has ever expressed concern for him, the only one that ever did was Ichigo but as he stared into the gaze he couldn't help but feel safe and secure.

The samurai led his hands up to his mouth and Zangetsu softly took a few sips. The warmth of the steam had helped him breath somewhat easier and the tea had somewhat soothed his throat. A pleasant feeling overcame the teen and he felt relaxed and heavy. Pushing back the heaviness and fatigue he felt Senbonzakura taking him in his arms and cradling him. His protests were weak and the samurai would not relent, as his hold only got slightly tighter. The blanket now covered him and his head was rested against the man's chest. Warmth that was radiating through the armor and clothing had dazed him and lulled him to sleep. The beating of his heart slowed down in the moment. For once he had felt peace, inner peace that he found intoxicating. As his eyes slowly closed he could not help the slightest feeling that maybe, just maybe, he could fall in love without fear of breaking.

888

Byakuya held his breath as the small child groaned lightly. Warm brown eyes slowly started to open, while the breathing was deep and heavy. Teeth clenched together as his hands fisted into his black attire his eyes narrowed as if threatening the sickness, as if one look would make it go away. Although it would not help any he had held onto the slightest hope that it would, he wanted to see this young boy shining and smiling again. At first this had upset him, thinking about how thoughts like these would not usually entered his mind but this small boy managed to invade his mind and suddenly stayed there.

Breath held as the boy started to wake up and mildly stretched in the bed. His eyes started to blink away the weariness then rubbed his eyes. Ichigo blinked once more before they were softly opened at half-mast when they diverted his gaze towards him. Something in his chest clenched along with his body slightly tensing when the soft gaze fell upon him. A soft smile crossed the child's face and pure delight shone in warm honey brown eyes.

"Byakuya," the tone was soft yet slightly rasp. The captain quickly caught a sigh before managing to escape from his mouth.

"How are you feeling?" it was a tone he rarely used, soft, gentle, and kind mixed in with warmth.

"Mm," the boy closed his eyes again. Byakuya watched carefully but the tips of his clenched hands started to tremble without his notice or consent. The boy lifted his arms up and placed the palms over the wet towel he had soaked not long ago. "Okay I guess," the boy mumbled as rested his arms. Once again the soft smile and gaze turned to him once more. That expression, Byakuya thought, could have anyone relax and instantly feel a wave of warmth and kindness overcome them until they have drowned in it. "How are you?"

The man almost chuckled at how the boy could at sometimes, why should he be concerned over him, he was just fine. It seems that there were some basics to the boy's personality, one, for example, would be his never-ending pure kindness. "You are sick yet you ask me if I am well? There is irony in those words, Ichigo," he scolded in a light tone of softness.

"I don't want you to worry about me," the boy merely stated, "I don't want to cause anyone trouble, especially you, Byakuya."

The eyes were closed and the smile stretched just a little bit more. Clearly Ichigo couldn't see how much trouble he could be with that smile of his.

"You should try feeling a little more concern for yourself, Ichigo, before you take concern of others," Byakuya simply told him monotonously as he reached for the towel and peeled it slowly off the small forehead. He placed a pale hand over the damp skin and felt that it was slightly cool. Good, it seems the temperature had died down somewhat, which was always a good sign.

"Eh…I feel fine though," the boy softly coughed once before smiling sheepishly, "Really…"

"Just rest for the day, you push yourself too hard," Byakuya muttered gently as he settled the towel on the rim of the bowl. Apparently he hadn't noticed his own words as he tensed when the boy unexpectedly answered him

"Okay, I will," the boy sighed in content as he rolled his head towards the man. A small arm moved out from under the covers and placed itself over the sheet. Gray eyes were fixated with curiosity as they carefully studied the boy's eyes and smile. It lifted again once more; Ichigo closed his eyes, as his head sank deeper into the pillow.

"Mom says that holding a sick person's hand while they're sleeping will make them be the first person they see when they wake up," Ichigo sighed softly.

Byakuya was hesitant; the last time he had held a sick person's hand had belonged to his late wife, Hisana. He hadn't held it one her death day which he had solely, regretted. A pale hand reached for the smaller one. Ichigo remained patient; the boy's clam expression had not changed, almost as if he was sleeping. Their skins were a deep contrast, sun kissed again moon kissed, Byakuya's grip slightly tightened around it as if reassuring himself the boy wouldn't fade away.

Byakuya had not once let his hand go.

He was the first one Ichigo saw when he finally woke up with a smile.

888

Chapter 7 Reviews

To **The Fan of Almost Everything**: Woo hoo! Reader satisfaction, it just can't get any better than that! I'm glad that you love the story and my interpretation of the characters. Hearing that you love my portrayal the such an adorable Ichigo make my heart flutter in happiness along with hearing how you love Byakuya makes me want to scream, squeal, and shout in happiness. Honestly Byakuya's not an easy character to keep in character it's a bit of a challenge to read the man's mind… I better borrow Ichigo more often from now on…

To **IndieWrites**: You had me worried for a second there you know! When I read the first few words I felt panic and just freaked out thinking that you suddenly started hating it. I know it's a bit of a switch but I need to add some serious moments here and there to develop the relationships sometimes. The words just come to me, you know. It's kind of strange how one doesn't think while writing but then these words just pour out of your fingertips. Anyways I love how you enjoyed my portrayal of the zanpakuto and you'll see them develop as well as more time passes, I'm glad you loved it. My heart nearly bursts in joy when I heard about my flow. I put everything into pulling the story along wishing only to bring you happiness and to hear that you're so delighted with seeing a new chapter updated makes me smile with true happiness. I love these smiles and the feeling of warmth because I feel more to myself then the person who just hides behind a mask. Thank you.

To **LovePsycho**: Thanks for your understanding; I appreciate it, really and truly. Plus I'm glad for your acceptance on my idea for your idea. We all do love a good laugh and what better to bring it with an 'accident' prone Renji? Hearing your acceptance of the SenbonGetsu pairing (clever combination by the way) made me happy and I'm glad you enjoyed it so much. Oh my gosh! Magic cupcakes! Snowy! Shade! Get over here and have some! (Munches)

Snowy: Hrr! (Yay!)

Shade: (stares at it)

ShadowWolf: Come on Shade, be a man and eat some sugar!

Shade: First of all I'm not a man I'm a wolf and second of all I don't think you should even have the stuff.

ShadowWolf: It helps encourage me, prevents moodiness, and gives me energy! Now try!

Shade: Fine…(starts eating)

To **BBQkitten**: Well I hope once a week is soon enough…it is my story regimen. I'm delighted to see that you find this adorable, try my best to write the chapters for you readers to read! After all this is my first priority as a developing writer and as creator to this fic I bring out my best to satisfy everyone. I hope to see you next time!

To **jgood27**: Hope the wait wasn't too long, glad that you enjoyed it and I'm always delighted to hear your satisfaction. Hope you enjoyed this one and I hope to see you again!

To **Hesymi**: Whoa…the epic uses of quote in a review…amazing…you have no idea how much I loved this! I was so touched I think I'm on the brink of tears! Kya! The use of questions and quotes bring delight to my heart as I see how much you think about this story. Your words mean everything to me and I am delighted to see your review ever since the first time you reviewed! Plus I'm delighted to hear that I brought out the yaoi side out of you! Hurray! I hope to see you again for the next chapter!

To **safa56bmc**: (sighs) Yeah…I love Ichigo too, he's so sweet!

Byakuya: (glares and slowly draws Senbonzakura)

ShadowWolf: Hehe…(waves arms frantically) I didn't mean anything! Honest!

(Sheathes sword and I sigh in relief)

ShadowWolf: Gosh that man is overprotective…ah! Crap! Didn't mean it, didn't mean it! (Runs from Senbonzakura's wrath)

To **Kuugen**: About Ichigo keeping his memories when he turns back to normal eh? Hm…to spoil or nor to spoil. Nah, rather not it would ruin suspense. Sorry about that Kuugen (hey, first time I addressed someone's name in the response, awesome) but that's a major point of the plot. I'm actually surprised; you're the first one to ask that question. I expected no one to notice until later chapters. Kuugen I think that you're a wonderful, intelligent person. I really love having you around and I hope you're not mad at me for not telling you. Hope to see you in the next chapter!

To **Isa**: Isa I can tell that you are a wonderful, beautiful person. You try to overcome the language barrier between us and I think that it is the most amazing thing that could ever happen to me. Whenever I see your review there is just pure delight in my heart in when I read those words. Isa thank you so much I hope this has pleased you and I really hope that I get to see you again in the next chapter.

To **XDARKERXDESIREX**: Hurray for mushy romance! Hurray! I giggled and laughed a ton at this one. I absolutely loved your review and your encouragement here. You're the first one to assure me of the nightmare Byakuya had and I'm glad you saw how I tried to show you guys what Byakuya is really feeling under that thick (slowly turning thin) shield of ice of his. I'm so happy for your review I hope to see you again!

To **Queen Yanna**: Yes! The power of bonding! Bonding makes everything better! The power of emotional connection brings love to the world! I'm grateful that you love the pairing, for your review, and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Hope to see you again!

To **neko neko**: Zangetsu staying in bankai… once again that's a major point in the story gosh I'm having a hard time deciding whether I should tell you guys or not. Actually so far this all ties in with everything that I've denied spoiling so far. Well first I need to finish up the responses. I'm glad that you loved the pairing; I can't believe I moved you to tears I'm so happy on hearing this. I will answer one question immediately though. The letter those jerks stepped on was actually the custody documents Senbonzakura picked up and had Byakuya signed. Did that confuse anybody? Anybody at all? Oops! Sorry neko neko I wasn't referring to you I meant the other readers, that is if someone else happens to read the responses.

I'm curious, who else reads these? Anyone? (Crickets chirp) Wow…it is so lonely here…

To **xXxOtAkU-444xXx**: Once again I gain bragging right over Snowy and Shade (especially Shade). Epic. Win.

Shade: Uh…just shut up all ready.

ShadowWolf: Hm…nah!

To **Lil Mexican**: I will! Hopefully next week won't be bad and I'll be able to avoid my very depressing life. Hopefully…

To **GabesGurl**: Okay the cherry blossoms falling I did not get and when you say Byakuya do you mean him with Ichigo or…(stiffens)

Snowy: (shoves notepad into face) "Breath!"

ShadowWolf: (breaths out and pants) Thanks…

Snowy: "Don't mention it. She probably meant to say Byakuya and Ichigo do not worry."

Shade: Sure…

Snowy: (smacks Shade with her pad over the head) "Idiot! You know how she is!"

Shade: Hmph, get over it.

ShadowWolf: Okay I learned how to breathe again. Sorry about that, once again heart breakage no mentioning of other pairing around me. Overprotective of this one, I do not mean to disrespect anyone. So glad you loved this story! I found reference to the cherry blossoms endearing because they are my absolute favorite flower. They just mean so much to me…I hope someday to plant one in my home and watch it grow and see the tree grow. I might not see it grow to where the trunk is thick but seeing it grow is enough for me and I hope for my future generations (If I can find a husband when the time comes that is, which will probably never happen) to see it grow as well, into a strong healthy tree. Well I hope once a week is soon enough! Hope to see you next time!

To **ATPT557**: Wha! Sorry I had you worried! I was having a chaotic week at that time! In fact I'm having one now, only this is worse. I'm happy that you complimented on the zanpakuto's personalities and I hope that they're okay. I hope the wait wasn't long and that it was worth it. Hope to see you!

To **Third Generation Witch**: Holy crap! Are you okay? Please don't injure yourself over the chapter! Wait a minute… uh…wife?

Shade: Huh, so someone actually meant it. I'm quite surprised.

ShadowWolf: Hey! I'm uh…

Shade: Don't kid yourself you don't even have a boyfriend.

ShadowWolf: (runs off crying)

Snowy: Hrr… (Went a little too far…)

Shade: Damn, you're right…

To **AnnElfwind**: Whoa! You read it in school? I'm honored but…I don't want you to get in trouble or anything. Usually I would scold my friends for not doing their homework because of my 'motherly' side (is the most mature one out of the group).

To **Aimtist**: Wha! I can't believe you loved it all! I'm so happy words cannot express it! I really don't mind if words are overused I do it all the time! I am forever grateful for your kind words and review. I hope to see you in the next chapter!

To **shadowmarialove**: I'm so glad that you did and I love that you took the time to review! I hope to see you again!

To **DemonNinjaOfTheLeaf48**: I hope I described them enough then, if not then you could always search for the images! Hope it helps, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter, ciao!

To **XxItsumeNInaxX**: You just missed a 'n' but don't worry I miss it all the time! My computer tells me so all the time! At least it manages to do that… Well I'm glad I can move you and I'm happy that you loved this story. I hope to see you next time!


	10. Chapter 9: Start of Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach; everything belongs to Tite Kubo and Viz media.

888

Chapter 9: Start of Love

Her work had kept her busy as always, how so many people got injured she didn't know how yet it was not her place to question how they got injured, it was a question of how to cure them. The day had rolled over and it was only yesterday that she theorized that squad twelve had something to do with the strange transformation of Ichigo Kurosaki. Note how she had 'theorized' not 'guessed'. The fourth division captain smiled and inwardly laughed, she felt somewhat of a detective. It would take a few hours though, maybe even another day's wait, before she got the time to go to over the squad and start answering questions.

8888

"Good morning brother," Rukia greeted as her brother slid the door open to join her for breakfast.

Her brother gave a small nod and returned the greeting, "Good morning Rukia."

"How's Ichigo?" she asked in a warm tone.

The noble sat himself down, "He's all right he should be-."

"Byakuya!" Ichigo suddenly came into the room making both Kuchiki's jump a little. The small boy came running in and suddenly tackled the man's arm.

"Resting…" Byakuya finished and he closed his eyes trying to withhold a sigh.

"Ichigo, shouldn't you be in bed?" Rukia asked in concern.

The young boy pulled away from embracing the man's arm and pouted, "I'm all better though! Even Zangetsu's feeling better."

"Nonsense," Byakuya stated, "You've only been ill since yesterday yet you expect to be better the next? Haven't I told you to learn how to be more concerned of yourself before being concerned in others?"

"Well Zangetsu didn't want to be in bed all day, it's too boring," Ichigo whined as he sat himself down next to the older man and snuggled into the arm.

Rukia stifled a giggle at the small innocent argument. "I have a feeling Zangetsu wasn't the one thinking that," she thought.

"Does Zangetsu not care for your well being?" Byakuya challenged.

"Ichigo's health and safety is my top priority Kuchiki, do not think that I would let him out of bed without making sure he was well enough to do so," a voice stated from beside Ichigo.

Byakuya widened his eyes at the cloaked figure and Rukia jumped from the sudden surprise, of course she was use to Senbonzakura popping out from nowhere, but who was this?

The hood was suddenly pulled down revealing a perfect pale teenage face and tousled brown hair. Pale blue eyes were widened in shock at the sudden loss of his hood. The teen's head immediately snapped up and glared along with Byakuya. Rukia only blinked as she looked up at the samurai who had revealed the sudden guest. See? No surprise at all.

"It's rude to have your hood pulled up at the table you know," Senbonzakura chided as he sat himself down.

"I'll keep that in mind," Zangetsu turned his head away from the zanpakuto, his eyes closed, and his cheeks were flushed with a small tint of red.

"Zangetsu!" Ichigo chirped up at the teen.

"Good morning Ichigo," Zangetsu smiled towards the small boy.

"I do not receive a greeting?" Senbonzakura crossed his arms.

Zangetsu refused to look towards the samurai, "I've all ready greeted you."

"Oh? I must not have happened to hear it," Senbonzakura's voice was slowly rising.

"What if I do not wish to greet you again? I hate having to repeat myself to the deaf," Zangetsu snorted.

"So this is how you thank me?" the samurai leaned towards the other.

"I would have been fine," the young spirit muttered.

"Zangetsu are you getting sick again? Does that mean I'm getting sick too?" Ichigo broke the tension between both zanpakuto. They both stared at him, as well as both of the Kuchiki's, yet the small boy continued to stare at his zanpakuto.

"You're fine Ichigo," Zangetsu lightly ruffled the orange hair as he ignored the waves of concern he felt coming from the samurai behind him.

"Hm…coming out here makes you feel sick doesn't it? It hurts you a lot so why don't you go somewhere with Senbonzakura, he can take care of you!" the boy happily smiled.

"What about you though? I-," Zangetsu was interrupted. The cloaked figure was suddenly hoisted up by the arm and had stumbled back into the samurai's chest.

"I'll take good care of him Ichigo," Senbonzakura promised as he restrained the arms.

"Thank you Senbonzakura," Ichigo gave a small scowl and huffed at Zangetsu, "Zangetsu, be happy!"

The pair of pale blue eyes had blinked at the boy before sighing, "All right…"

"Come along Zangetsu," Senbonzakura gently tugged him at the arm as he led him out of the room. Once the pair had left Rukia blinked once more. She looked at her brother, who had seemed calm at the moment while drinking his tea, while Ichigo gave a small yawn.

"So…" the young Kuchiki started to search for something to make the air seem less awkward, "That was Zangetsu?"

"Yep!" Ichigo nodded happily.

"Brother did you know that was Zangetsu?" she inquired her older brother.

"I've seen him once, yet this is the first time I've truly glimpsed at him" Byakuya replied.

"When was that?" Rukia's curiosity started growing.

"So when you took me to save Zangetsu you didn't get a good look at him?" Ichigo asked the man next to him.

"No, he was covered in ruble and dust at the time, I did not get a good glimpse of his face," Byakuya smoothly excused. It had been true that he had not paid any notice to the zanpakuto's appearance at the time. He had been busy concerning himself over how Ichigo could have possibly turned into a mere boy.

How did he become nine again anyway?

8888

"Let go!" Zangetsu tried prying his arm away from the samurai's tight grip.

"Hm…nope," Senbonzakura continued to ignore the other's protest.

"You're cutting off my circulation!" Zangetsu snapped. He felt the grip loosened yet the samurai had refused to release him. Every attempt to escape had resulted in Senbonzakura's grip tightening then becoming gentle. What was with him? "Senbonzakura why are you refusing to release me? I can walk without you dragging me- are you even listening?" Zangetsu nearly crashed into the samurai. They had suddenly in front of a sliding door and Zangetsu wondered what was inside of the room.

"I believe I've failed to hear what you're saying seeing as how I'm deaf," Senbonzakura snarled the last word. A gloved hand slammed the door open, it was a somewhat of medium sized room filled with scrolls on the shelves, a few were hung on the walls and a small vase was present in the room with a single branch from a cherry blossom tree. The samurai had finally released his hold but Zangetsu continued to look around the room. He wondered why he was brought here, why this room was filled with scrolls, books, and calligraphy sets. He stepped near a desk to see an unfinished work and was amazed at how beautifully each individual stroke was. The poem was unfinished; there was still a line that was missing…

"Brighter than the sun…You are the rising sunshine…"

"That's a haiku my master has yet to finish," Zangetsu jumped and only had to glance to the side to see the samurai looking at the scroll from over his shoulder.

"What…what is this place?" Zangetsu inquired softly as his gaze fixated on the scroll. Pure curiosity grew from reading the simple haiku. What could the last line be?

"It's a room my master uses to practice calligraphy in, sometimes I join him and other times I do not," Senbonzakura replied as he walked over to another set of doors and watched the teen. The way his pale blue eyes was magnificent, filled with curiosity and a trace of warmth. It had ignited a spark of warmth in the depths of the warrior's heart and had it beating again like a loud drum, slowly growing louder and steadily faster.

Zangetsu's hand ghosted over the scroll, fingers moved down the blank space, following the words down. "Why didn't he finish this? It's beautiful…" Zangetsu spoke softly.

A pang of jealousy reached a samurai's heart. Something that his master had created was being adored by the one he loved- Wait? Love? Senbonzakura felt his heart leap and tried to prevent a sudden gasp threatening to escape his lips. There was no way he could have fallen in love, could there? He was absolutely sure there had almost been nothing, those moments…that kiss must have been the heat of the moment. Surely there must not have been anything between them. That single warm kiss…his only intention had been to stop Zangetsu from materializing but did he really have to go that far? He could have simply just explained why he didn't want him to leave and manifest but…instead he had kissed Zangetsu. Why though?

Zangetsu moved throughout the room his heartbeat only growing stronger as he took every movement the young zanpakuto spirit was making. The way the young teen walked was sharp yet smooth, he had stopped in front of a shelf lined with books teaching the basics of the art. How to improve, ways to hold a brush to change the style, and even blank books that some of which were used to practice calligraphy. He was reminded of how Byakuya would sometimes categorize everything in style and how sometimes he would look back for at some for reference. Senbonzakura had also lined a self of his own practice books in which some books were blank, filled, or contained poems he wrote to practice the style. The moments practicing and writing these poems were peaceful and serene. It had always calmed him in a way and had grown to love the art much like his master had.

Zangetsu's hand reached upwards towards the book self and the samurai gazed the skin of his hand, it was as pale as the lightest of creams. The fingers were calloused yet the skin remained flawless without scratches or scars. It must have been due to the unique healing; zanpakutos had always healed perfectly and would never leave a scar or scratch unhealed since it would show during their state as a sword. Fingernails were well kept (it was something zanpakuto's actually had to maintain); they were colored like the insides of a white seashell. It was then, he noticed, that almost every action the spirit made was sharp; however; when looking at his nails the edges were smoothed. The entire hand was amazing as if soft, kind, and gentle but was built to protect for those it desired. How smooth was the skin? How warm was it? The samurai remained perfectly still in watching the other yet he imagined himself walking over and taking his gloves off just to feel the skin of the other.

A blue hardcover book was drawn from the self and Senbonzakura recognized it as his one of his recently filled practice books. The pages were filled with thoughtless poems, he had focused more on how he was writing the words rather than focusing on what he was writing. There was never an urge to write specific words, only the focus of each stroke gliding across the paper. Zangetsu held the book in his hands glancing the cover as if wondering what must have been inside then opened the book and started looking at the work.

Blue eyes widened as he gazed fully at Zangetsu, everything was just so breathtakingly perfect. The face was free from any extra skin unlike some teens usually have, his figure seemed thin yet it was hidden under the coat making him curious as to what it looked like underneath. A realization came that the coat only served to make the pale skin seem to lightly glow at the contrast as if he were radiating moonlight. Pale blue eyes were filled with a soft fire, they kept moving as Zangetsu read through the pages. A finger placed itself over the teen's lips and Zangetsu held the book with one hand and used to other hands to position himself to ponder. Those lips…a sudden craving came to him and the distant memory of kissing the young zanpakuto had once again filled his mind. The insides of his stomach churned as he had a sudden urging to walk over and placed his lips over the others. To feel the warmth again, to see what Zangetsu's lips would feel like against his own and just touch and taste-

What the heck was he thinking!

"These poems…" Zangetsu flipped the page once more, snapping Senbonzakura from his silent panic attack, "They're beautiful…"

Oh kami, it was miracle he had enough self-restraint from rushing over there and taking those lips into a passionate, heat blinding kiss. He was acting like some hormonal teenager despite how many years he had lived! That smile…that heart-melting smile did exactly its job and made his legs feel weak. No doubt his face was flushed and his gaze smoldered over with desire. His heart was beating fiercely; oh…he needed something to quench the fire badly. How much longer until he couldn't restrain himself?

"Why pick this room though? Why not a room with a window to see the outside?" Zangetsu inquired.

Pushing every bit of desire and need he gathered his breath again hoping that his voice wouldn't betray him. "We don't need a window," the samurai explained as he turned and grabbed the handles of both the sliding doors behind him, "the view is already enough."

Senbonzakura slid the doors open and turned to see Zangetsu again. Pale blue eyes were wide with shock and the book was held tightly between his crossed arms. He must have been no doubt amazed at the scenery due to his love of nature. The view outside had shown the cherry blossoms, the koi pond was nearby along with the small bridge. The garden was in its absolute prime state and had no doubt left a huge impact on the zanpakuto.

The samurai turned and stepped onto the porch, he sat himself down on his usual spot beside a beam. Zangetsu stepped onto the porch, pale blue eyes taking the beautiful scenery in. Taking a few steps forward, the samurai had inwardly panicked that Zangetsu wasn't watching his step and would fall but was proven wrong when the teen landed on the ground with grace. His blue gaze studied the zanpakuto's behavior; he seemed so relaxed and calm. It was then that he wished to bring the other happiness, to see the smile again and for it to be his.

"Where did you get the inspiration to write these?" Zangetsu turned towards him.

"I just write what comes to me, I really don't put much thought into them," he answered blandly, thinking that it wasn't so important.

"You capture the essence of nature so beautifully though, even with just a few words," the way the eyes glowed softly with an extreme passion of life, the way he had held his book so gently and closely, he wanted to get closer… "They touch my heart…"

Those few words sent a blaze in his heart; his voice came huskily out of his throat "Zangetsu…"

Zangetsu looked away shyly, a faint blush on his cheeks, and his eyes darkened, "Senbonzakura…could you…I…um…"

Senbonzakura looked at the way he nervously shifted his weight and the tight grip of the book. Once again it was growing as hot as it once was when they had chased each other in his inner world. All his mind could do was scream at him, he just couldn't get caught up in the moment but it was all so tempting…and he was all too beautiful for his own good…

Zangetsu suddenly dropped the book and placed a hand on his head. He started to sway and Senbonzakura immediately knew what was wrong. Once the teen started to fall towards the ground he was immediately in the hold of strong arms, supporting and comforting…

"We should go back," Senbonzakura advised.

A small pout drew on the young spirit's lips that Senbonzakura could find nearly irresistible, "I wanted to read your poems though…"

"That can wait," he chuckled as a small smile formed behind his mask.

Zangetsu heaved a long heavy sigh, "I wish I could materialize properly…"

"I've noticed that you use too much energy trying to materialize," Byakuya's zanpakuto commented, "Next time just try using less as possible. You might feel faint at first but you get use to it and eventually all of your energy will come back."

"Thank you Senbonzakura," Zangetsu nuzzled into the crook of his neck, he could hear the rising pulse. Did he feel the same? As he wrapped his arms around the neck he closed his eyes and sighed in content. Even if it would take centuries, if Ichigo suddenly turned to normal and declared Byakuya as his most hated enemy (the hate part was never going to happen since he knew of Ichigo's true feelings for Byakuya Kuchiki) he would actually risk just seeing this person. He liked the way his heart beats loudly in his ears making it a familiar and comforting sound, the way the arms made him feel so secure and safe, how he felt so at peace with this man. There was still his denial to overcome, his fear of never being loved in return, even so he would still continue to love the samurai even if his heart were to break.

Meanwhile Senbonzakura was trying to hold back on his feelings, Byakuya had warned him about getting over excited and rushing into things. This was a situation he had to be careful with; this was Zangetsu, one of the calmest zanpakuto in existence, their two personalities just naturally clashed with each other. Just feeling the warmth breath sent electricity running through him, making it harder for him to control his energy. All he had to do was remind himself that holding him was just enough, there had to be limits and barriers when trying to obtain another's person's affections. The strong beating in his chest, how much longer could he deny this feeling that was starting to grow inside of him? Just what was holding him back; fear, doubt or denial, or maybe even a mixture of the three?

Zangetsu started to lean heavily as his legs gave out from underneath. Senbonzakura's hold became more supportive and tried adjusting his arms to Zangetsu's comfort. After finding the right way to hold him and adjusting how tight his hold was the younger now rested his head on his shoulder.

"You should go back," the samurai softly spoke.

"What about you?" Zangetsu noticed how his voice was growing quiet from the loss of strength, only making the other's arms tense.

"I need to go speak with Byakuya," he answered.

Zangetsu's heart sank; he would have to go to his own world now, the empty world of skyscrapers and not a shred of nature. Not even the other zanpakuto would go with him to keep him company, loneliness started to claim his heart and he closed his eyes as he felt himself starting to fade away.

Sadness reached his heart when his arms were empty. With a large sigh he picked up his book, put it away, and went to search for Byakuya.

8888

Ichigo sighed once more as the rolled in his back and looked up at the ceiling of the porch. Byakuya had forbidden him from going out of the manor unless someone was with him. Rukia had work and Zangetsu must have been busy talking with Senbonzakura. What else was there to do?

A slight rustle in the bushes caught his attention. Sitting up he looked to see the bushes moving, he hopped down from the porch and walked over. The small boy carefully pushed away the branches and walked around the shrub. A big smile found a way to his lips as he looked at the one who was making the bushes move. It was cat!

"What are you doing here?" Ichigo questioned the animal. It turned around and looked at him with big eyes, maybe it was surprised that he found it? "Come here kitty," Ichigo stepped forward and gently took the cat in his arms.

"I am not a kitten, I'm a fully grown cat," the tail swished back and forth.

"Wow! You can talk!" Ichigo smiled as he held it up but then pouted in curiosity, "How can you talk though? Oh! Sorry I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Ichigo Kurosaki! What's yours?"

The cat's golden eyes widened and its ears pricked up, "Ichigo?"

"Yep," the small boy nodded and walked over to the porch. He set the shocked cat down and sat down beside him. "Is there something wrong um…"

"My name is Yoruichi Shihoin," the cat replied then tilted its head, "Don't you remember?"

"I've met you before? I never met a talking cat before though," Ichigo swung his legs that were dangling off of the porch.

"This is strange…" the cat inwardly thought at the small boy before him, "Is this really the same Ichigo Kurosaki? Although the bright orange hair and the name can't be a coincidence… plus it is possible…how could this have happened though?"

Ichigo smiled towards the cat, not noticing how calculating its eyes were, "I'm glad that you're here though Yoruichi! I had no one to talk to!"

"Isn't anyone here? What are you doing here at the Kuchiki manor by yourself?" the cat inquired the small child.

"Byakuya told me not to leave unless I had someone with me," Ichigo pouted sadly, "Plus my friend Rukia had to go to work."

"It is pretty boring around here. How about we go walk around the Seireitei?" Yoruichi suggested.

"Byakuya told me not to leave though…" the small boy was hesitant to agree.

"Well Byakuya did say as long as you had someone with you, you could leave right?" the cat reminded the child as the tail swished.

"You're right!" Ichigo hopped down the porch, "Are we going to go visit Byakuya?"

"Of course, but do you mind if-," the cat jumped as the door was suddenly opened.

"There you are," the samurai looked at the young boy.

"Senbonzakura!" Ichigo chirped happily then tried looking over the samurai to spot his zanpakuto, "Where's Zangetsu though?"

"Oh, um…he was getting tired," Senbonzakura rubbed the back of his head.

"Okay then, Yoruichi and I were just going to-,"

"Shihoin? Where?" the samurai growled as he drew his sword, a menacing aura surrounding the zanpakuto. The ribbon that held his hair together suddenly disappeared letting his long dark brown hair fall to his ankles. The samurai quickly turned, sword drawn, glaring at the cat that currently had his ribbon beneath the black paw.

"My, my it seems despite how rusty my flash step still is it seems you still can not keep up with me," mirth shined in the golden eyes.

"M-my ribbon," his gloved hand touched the long strands, his sword was now raised about his head as he lunged forward, "Prepare to die Shihoin!"

"Stop!" Ichigo threw himself in front of Yoruichi with his arms spread. The samurai gasped as he instantly dissolved his sword and fell face flat on the porch right in front of the boy's feet.

The cat laughed as the black tail swished once more, Yoruichi hopped onto Ichigo's shoulder, "You and Byakuya always get clumsier every time I see you."

"I'm going to murder you," Senbonzakura reached towards the cat as if going to attempt strangling the cat.

"Now, now you don't want anything to happen to poor little Ichigo here now, do you?" the cat sarcastically challenged.

The gloves hand fell and Senbonzakura hit his head against the floorboards. The samurai started to mutter, "Heartless Shihoin, using a small boy as a shield…such a coward."

"Careful now," Yoruichi hopped in front of Ichigo's feet, "you don't want that mask of yours coming of next do we?"

"Stupid werecat…" Senbonzakura groaned.

"Werecat?" Ichigo repeated confused at the term.

The samurai lifted his head to the young boy, "Shihoin here can transform into a cat as pleased. That's why me and my master came up with the term a werecat."

"So Yoruichi can transform in a man? Is that why you can talk?" he looked towards the cat.

"That's a common misconception, people tend to think I'm a male due to my voice as a cat," Yoruichi hopped down from the porch and the golden eyes shined once more, "You see, this is my true form."

There was a sudden pop of smoke and gust, Senbonzakura quickly placed a hand over the young boy's eyes and slapped a hand over his own. "Put some clothes on you werecat! Can't you see this boy still has his innocence?" Senbonzakura shouted.

There was laughter, laughter that belonged to a woman, "All right, all right I'll put on the clothes I've brought with me."

After hearing the sliding door open then closed Senbonzakura breathed a sigh of relief and sat himself down on the porch. He grabbed his ribbon and started to tie up his hair again. "Yoruichi's a girl?" the samurai turned to look at the young boy. He was about to answer when the door opened again.

"A woman to be more exact," she corrected the small child, a smirk on her lips.

Wow, she was pretty! Her skin was dark and her eyes were a shining gold. They still remained cat like though, and her long lavender hair was tied up. How could she turn into a cat though? Oh well, he wouldn't want to seem rude to ask.

"What are you doing here in the Soul Society Shihoin?" the samurai growled. Ichigo looked at him with confusion, wondering why Senbonzakura didn't like her around.

"I was here to check up on him," Shihoin patted the boy's head, "Mind explaining how Ichigo's a little boy now?"

Ichigo blinked at the woman, "You were here to check up on me?"

"Of course," Yoruichi nodded her head in confirmation, "So you don't remember a thing?"

"Don't remember what?" Ichigo echoed; he felt slightly dizzy now.

"You don't have to think about it Ichigo," Senbonzakura quickly told the boy seeing as he was about to faint, "Why don't you go inside and go check on Zangetsu?"

"Okay!" the boy smiled and rushed inside to go check on his zanpakuto.

Senbonzakura looked back at the woman, for centuries she has done nothing but torment his master and himself as well. She was leaning up against a beam, eyes questioning and arms crossed.

"My answer?" her eyes narrowed.

"It seems that whenever we tried talking to him about his past, or currently in his case, future. He faints and forgets what we were trying to remind him of once he awakens. For now it seems that he has taken the qualities of a child, right now he's innocent of this world," the samurai looked at the garden before him, the sun shining on his armor. Beyond these seemingly peaceful walls was a world of pain and suffering. Ichigo Kurosaki had once seen almost everything but now he has gone back to innocent, innocence he wished would remain for the time being. His hands fisted on top of his lap, "It would be to our best interest not to try anything until we've learned why he has transformed into a boy," Senbonzakura turned cold gaze at the woman, daring her to try anything to hurt or harm the boy.

"Don't trust me?" she sighed and sat down, leaning against the beam, "Are you forgetting I see Ichigo as my own friend? I've watched him as he obtained his bankai and done more for him than you think. I value him as a good friend of mine, I won't do anything to harm him, same could be said for Kisuke, we treated him like we would a son."

Senbonzakura turned away his gaze, trying not to show his guilt of accusing. How could he have forgotten? Kisuke Urahara had brought forth Ichigo's powers and helped unleashed Zangetsu. The crazy man had mentored him as teen and had improved his skills. Shihoin had given Ichigo power as well; it was her that had helped unleash the bankai in order to give the orange haired soul reaper the power to defeat him and his master. Meanwhile…what had he done? He had done nothing but cut down Zangetsu's sealed form, fought against directly Zangetsu once, went up against Ichigo Kurosaki multiple timed during the rebellion for the sake of keeping the act, and had brought nothing but pain to him. It was then he could see nothing but irony in his words as he tightened his fist further, if it wasn't for the gloves, he would be bleeding.

"You know you don't have to feel guilty for what you have done," golden eyes were calculating, observant as she watched the samurai, "Remember it was you and Byakuya that had helped unleashed his powers, made Ichigo stronger, no one had ever said that gaining power would be painless."

"I cut down his sword once," Senbonzakura's breath was uneven, "So how can I forgive myself?"

"Looks like you're fond of Zangetsu," Yoruichi smirked as he tensed, "How much do you like him exactly though?"

"I am not that fond of Zangetsu!" Senbonzakura quickly stood up and stomped his foot.

"Oh, what do we have here? A love bird?" she cooed.

The samurai felt his cheeks flushed and he summoned his sword again, "Why you-,"

"I brought Zangetsu!" Ichigo announced. Senbonzakura quickly dissolved his sword once more and expected to see Zangetsu manifested; instead a sword was strapped on Ichigo's back. He inwardly sighed and looked at Yoruichi who had turned into a cat. The golden eyes looked at him, the eyes seemed to smirk and he sent a glare her way, at times he wished he could send glares like his master…

"So Ichigo, are you ready to go?" Yoruichi hopped onto the boy's shoulder again.

"Yep!" Ichigo chirped.

"Wait, going where?" Senbonzakura inquired the two as Ichigo jumped off of the porch.

"Well, I was going to invite Ichigo to lunch when Rukia had offered me. You can come along too if you would like, just don't make much of a fool out of yourself," they started walking off with Ichigo chatting with the cat on his shoulder. They left the enraged samurai a few feet from behind him. Damn that Shihoin! Oh well…might as well join them, he wouldn't want anything to happen to the young boy. He started walking after them, hoping his master would be fine without him.

8888

Byakuya sat on the wooden floor, his eyes closed and not a single movement was made after the years of practice when he was a kid. When you were part of a noble family there was never a time for one's self, one dedicated themselves to the clan. They had spent years making him into what they believed was perfect, yet there were times when they saw moments of rebellion. Some examples would be marrying his late wife or adopting Rukia. What could it be this time? He was trembling on the inside, usually his zanpakuto had offered him support but now he was on his own. Taking a last breath to steady his beating heart he looked at the clock. As the hand was placed on the twelve the door slid opened and two individuals entered the room. His gray eyes looked towards the two elders; despite them being the 'youngest' of the elders they were the clan heads. They sat themselves in front of Byakuya; there was a moment of silence before the woman's ice blue eyes narrowed down on the Kuchiki heir who was currently bowing.

"Rise, Byakuya Kuchiki, heir to the Kuchiki clan," her tone sounded commanding yet this was how she had always spoke. It was this tone, Byakuya fully admitted, that he was actually afraid of. Even Byakuya Kuchiki had his deepest fears, he wasn't exactly perfect like everyone though him to be, he was only a man.

Byakuya arose slowly and placed his hands on his lap. He looked at both elders in turn and closed his eyes once more. This was what he did often; sometimes he could not look at the woman before him, he could, however; look at his Grandfather at times due to the man being more relaxed. Usually he would close his eyes during an argument due to the old woman being perceptive and sensing the weakness in but it was usually Byakuya who had won out in the end due to the years he had spent arguing against the clan heads. Senbonzakura would always support him under the old woman's nose, reminding him of what he was trying to aim for but this time he lacked the support. It was just him now, like he had been as a teen, there would be times when he had won but the majority was a loss. Now he could only hope that he could win against this one.

"We have been hearing rumors spreading around the Seireitei," his grandfather spoke, "Could you care to explain to us the incident."

"I am not aware of any rumors," Byakuya calmly replied.

"Our informants tell of us of you defending a boy and using your zanpakuto in misconduct," the woman's voice slightly rose with a bit of edge to it.

It took everything he had not to flinch under her gaze, "I had not used my zanpakuto to harm those men, he did of his own free will. I had ordered him to protect the boy."

"That sword!" the woman hissed, "You should keep it under control! That- that _thing_ acts like you do when you were as a child! Do you know what this could do to the reputation of the Kuchiki clan? You should teach it decent discipline! If not we should have it removed or teach it proper discipline ourselves!"

"Now please do easy on him, he had ordered his zanpakuto to protect the boy. Perhaps we should-," his grandfather was interrupted.

"Do you think this is just a simple matter?" she sent a glare at the man sitting next to her, "Our pride as the Kuchiki clan is on the line! For it to be disgraced by that _thing_-."

"That _thing_," Byakuya nearly hissed himself but managed as cold and harsh. The woman flinched herself, never before had Byakuya interrupted. "You currently speak of is _my_ zanpakuto Senbonzakura," he opened his eyes and set his glare to match the ice blue ones, "He is the reason why I am currently a captain, he is the one who gave me my bankai, something necessary to become a captain. Is it something, the likes of _you_ will never understand because you never had a zanpakuto!"

She narrowed her eyes at him. She was never a soul reaper; she had not obtained the strength soul reapers had. She had to become stronger in the ways of the clan in order to gain her current position. They had looked down upon her, found her weak, yet she proved herself by making herself commanding and persuasive to the elders, it was this young man she could not break through to. The woman opened her mouth one more, "Byakuya Kuchiki!"

"That _thing_ is a part of me, a part of my soul!" Byakuya's voice was slightly rising above hers and once more she could not speak, "I will not put him through punishment due to _my_ orders! He did what I asked him to, protect the boy, and if he had never arrived then only the spirits above could have know what would have happened to him! It was prevented and the boy was not harmed, he was being protected by Senbonzakura, the boy had done no wrong doing so Senbonzakura was merely bringing punishment to those who harm the innocent, something the law would had done!"

At first she was taken aback but suddenly her eyebrows were set and the air around her reminded anyone who was near her exactly who she was. Byakuya braced himself for what was about to come yet had been blown away at her question, "Is this the same boy who was the cause of chaos not long ago?"

"Yes," he responded. Fear started to build up inside him, all the courage he had before had left him yet he tried to remain unmovable. He tried to push his fears back and tried to remain strong, he had to, the promise he had made to Ichigo…he promised himself that no one would prevent him from protecting the currently small boy.

"Does this boy also happen to be the same Ryoka boy, Ichigo Kurosaki?" her tone spoke volumes. A sudden weight fell on top of the sixth captain's shoulders, as if sensing the woman had won. No, he wouldn't lose!

"He may have _been_ a Ryoka but Ichigo Kurosaki is now our ally. He has help brought down enemies, traitors, he had helped saved my _sister_," the woman tensed at the mention of Rukia, "I am indebted to him, and so is the clan. He is now a hero among us, he may be a child now yet he still has greater strength than any would possess. Ichigo Kurosaki is temporarily in _my_ care, is my responsibly so the clan has nothing to worry about me agreeing have temporary custody over the boy."

His grandfather, who had been quiet the whole argument, finally spoke, "It is not against our custom to take temporary custody over someone, no matter where they are from. Plus it would provide us with a good reputation if we were to take care of a war hero. I call to move forward with the arrangement."

Byakuya felt an inner gratitude towards his grandfather; looking at the old woman once more she seemed hesitant yet a small hope started to form in his chest. "The boy-,"

"The head captain had called on me to take him in, I have already signed the documents," Byakuya informed, giving a final push.

"You see? The head captain had called him to take this boy under his care. How can we refuse the head captain? To do so would stain the name of our clan," his grandfather supported him further.

"I suppose we cannot refuse the head captain…" the woman's lips thinned and she looked hesitant, she finally sighed, admitting defeat, "All right the responsibility falls on your shoulders Byakuya. If anything were to happen to this boy, Ichigo Kurosaki, it weighs on your shoulders to correct it."

"I understand," the Kuchiki heir bowed to the two before him, "I will not fail to protect him while he is under my care."

"We shall take our leave then," the two elder heads rose. Byakuya remained seated; it was a tradition to remain seated until the heads had left. He watched as his grandfather passed through the door, the elder lady, however, remained and turned toward him. The gaze in her eyes had softened.

"Please take care, Byakuya," she spoke with a gently voice.

"I will…grandmother."

8888

"We're here," Yoruichi leapt down from the small boy's shoulder.

"A bar!" Senbonzakura shouted and looked at the cat as if she were crazy.

"Calm down, they allow kids in here," Yoruichi informed the panicked zanpakuto, "They don't even serve drinks until it gets late at night. Come on Ichigo, Rukia is waiting for us."

"Okay!" Ichigo happily followed the cat leaving the samurai dumbfounded.

"Are you coming or are you going to stand there gaping like an idiot?" Yoruichi looked at the samurai over her shoulder. The samurai stomped towards the bar, blinded in rage and anger and followed the two into the bar.

After Yoruichi asked Ichigo to spread her clothes out for her she crawled into them and a cloud of smoke busted into their faces. After it cleared, Yoruichi stood fully dressed and told them to follow her into the back where they saw the group of soul reapers chatting happily. Rukia noticed them and smiled their way.

"Yoruichi! You're here! Ichigo, Senbonzakura, it's good of you to join us," Rukia greeted the three.

"Rukia!" Ichigo happily ran up and gave the girl a hug.

"Aw!" Rangiku squealed at the innocent gestured, "How about giving me a hug Ichigo?"

"The only thing that would happen from that," Toshiro said in an annoyed tone, "Is being smothered and cursed with being short for the rest of his years."

"Hey! Don't blame me you haven't grown any height, midget!" Rangiku lightly slammed her fist against the table. Toshiro sent her an icy glare as if daring her to call him short again, which in turn made Rangiku nervous.

"Hey Ichigo!" Renji ruffled the small boy's orange hair as he walked up to him.

"Hi Renji!" Ichigo chirped to the red haired lieutenant.

Ikkaku and Yumichika were there and greeted the small boy. The group started to chat again when Captain Zaraki had joined them along with his pink haired lieutenant. Ichigo was at first scared but after a quick clear up the boy stopped hiding behind the samurai. They all laughed after hearing Yachiru's humorous story about how they got lost. She then complained about how Kenpachi had passed a candy store on their way to the bar. The giant squad eleven captain offered to go back which in turn made his seated officers say that they would accompany him as soon as they were finished. After all the man was famous for getting lost wherever he went because of his lieutenant's bad sense of direction.

Thing where normal when all of a sudden a sudden blast had caught their ears. They all rushed outside only to feel strong waves of gust sending them back. Ichigo got lifted off of his feet, each of them tried to catch him yet failed to.

"Ichigo!" Senbonzakura reached a hand to try grasping the boy's hand but fell as the powerful waves sent him to the ground.

The waves suddenly settled and Ichigo crashed into a figure. The small boy looked up and his brown eyes shined as he smiled. They all looked to see a figure dressed in a cloak holding the boy in his arms. Rukia and Senbonzakura widened their eyes, immediately knowing who the figure was already yet the others hadn't caught on.

"Who are you?" Renji demanded and quickly drew Zabimaru out once he was on his feet.

"Calm down Renji," a hand was placed on his shoulder. Renji turned in disbelief towards the voice as he looked with shock.

"Z-Zabimaru!" Renji stuttered in aghast.

"The one and only," the woman smirked along with the snake beside her.

"H-How?" Renji couldn't stop staring at his zanpakuto.

He looked around to see the other zanpakuto materialized and helping their partners get up.

"My, my," Ruri'iro Kujaku, or better know as his hated nickname Fuji Kujaku, "What an unsightly look, Yumichika."

"Thanks," the man took the offered hand and stood up, he was then dusted off by his zanpakuto.

"Are you all right master?" Hyorinmaru held his master in his arms.

Hitsugaya blushed furiously, "Put me down! I've told you I'm not a child!"

"Forgive me," he placed his young master on the ground.

"Long time no see, eh Ikkaku?" Hozukimaru offered his staff to the man.

"Yeah, I was wondering if I would ever get the chance to spar with you again," the third seat smirked up at his zanpakuto.

Sode no Shirayuki carefully got Rukia back on her feet, a caring smile on her lips, "Are you all right?"

"Yes," she nodded, "Thank you Sode no Shirayuki."

"Thanks for the help Haineko," Rangiku said as she took the offered hand.

"No problem," the cat woman before her smirked, "Old ladies like you need it!"

"Hey!" she glared but smiled anyway, this was typical of her behavior.

"Ichigo, are you all right?" Senbonzakura rose to feet.

"Yep!" Ichigo hopped down the arms that let him loose then turned to the hooded figure with a smile, "Thank you!" The figure nodded in return.

"Who is that anyway?" Renji asked as he looked at the hooded figure from the corner of his eye.

"Beats me," Zabimaru shrugged as she placed a hand on her hip, "Any idea Snake?"

"Beats me Monkey!" the boy beside her laughed.

"S-So who is he?" Renji asked all the others, they were just as baffled as he is.

"Is he an enemy? Is so let me have a whack at him," Hozukimaru summoned his spear.

"How unsightly," Ruri'iro covered half of his face at his friend's display. This didn't stop the other from summoning and lifting their swords against the cloaked figure.

"Wait!" Senbonzakura stood in their way, "He's not an enemy. He's-,"

"Out of the way Senbonzakura! This is my fight!" Hozukimaru rushed forward and passed the samurai.

"No!" Senbonzakura summoned his blade and prepared to defend the two. They didn't need it however as the cloaked figure stood in front of the boy.

A sword as long as the figure was summoned and Hozukimaru sectioned off his spear. Before the blade could make contact the blade went outside the circle and slammed the weapon and the wielder down. The spirit tried getting up again but the blade that was pointed near his throat stopped him. Both zanpakuto and their partners stood dumbfounded so did Senbonzakura as they continued looking in amazement. They suddenly rushed forward and the cloaked figure disappeared right before his eyes.

"Could he be an enemy?" they stared looking around.

"No! He's not an enemy!" the samurai protested but they wouldn't listened. His blue eyes widened as he saw Zangetsu right behind the group. He was about to rush forward but someone else had noticed him.

"There he is!"

"Growl!" Haineko summoned forth the ashes to attack. The blade was drawn and rapidly swung, the sword was sent flying back and Haineko looked at the fallen ashes in disbelief. "No way! How did he manage to block my attack?" she dropped to her knees.

"Dance!" Sode no Shirayuki swung her blade gracefully and summoned a circle underneath the figure's feet. Ice started to quickly form at his feet but with a single strike to the ground the circle broke into ice shards.

Senbonzakura sighed in relief, looks like he was holding up until dread started filling his heart. He watched as Zabimaru had summoned their bankai!

"Let's see how you fair against bankai!" Zabimaru snapped the end of the whip. The head rushed forward, a red energy started to summon in its mouth. The long blade was raised and brought downward a surge of blue energy flew forward preventing the attack to fire and the giant bankai had transformed into Snake again.

"No! Stop!" Senbonzakura shouted at the zanpakuto.

"Sit upon the frozen heavens," Hyorinmaru called. A dragon of ice was summoned from the blade; a blast of gust and speck of ice blew everywhere. When it had finally cleared the cloaked figure remained standing, blades locked with Hyorinmaru.

"Enough!" the enraged Senbonzakura waved his sword, "Scatter!" The blades were instantly turned to petals and flung forward towards the two zanpakuto. The samurai gasped as he suddenly realized his mistake and tried summoning his attack back but it was already too late!

Hyorinmaru's eyes were wide at the oncoming attack. His sword was knocked at his hand and turned expecting to see an attack from the one who had made him dropped his sword. Instead he stood in front of him! A single swing brought forth blue energy that clashed with the small blades. The two energies canceled out and Senbonzakura rushed forward.

"Zangetsu!" he then stopped himself short in front of the other before he could have a chance of wrapping his arms around the other. There was no response as the other settled the huge blade against his shoulder.

"What? That's Zangetsu?" most people were stunned, baffled at what the samurai had just said.

"I-Ichigo is that really your zanpakuto?" Renji turned to his small friend.

Ichigo crossed his arms and scowled like he normally would when he was a teen, but this was one accompanied with a pout, "He tried to warn you!"

They all looked at the samurai now, who was hanging his head in shame.

"I'm sorry Zangetsu…I almost…" Senbonzakura looked away. Zangetsu stepped forward and lifted the samurai's head up with his hands. It was evident that the other had already forgiven him, yet the samurai had been blinded by his guilt.

"Isn't Zangetsu suppose to be taller?" Ruri'iro Kujaku commented on the young spirit's loss of height.

"Plus he doesn't wear a hood…" Hozukimaru walked up to his partner with his spear rested on his shoulder.

Zangetsu bowed, "Forgive me for not introducing myself earlier." The voice was young, which had shocked the zanpakuto and some of the people. Zangetsu finally drew down his hood pale blue eyes were calm as was the rest of his expression. "I can assure you that I am Zangetsu," he slammed his blade to the ground to prove it.

The girls were blushing and the men looked at the spirit with shock. Zangetsu shifted his weight from one leg to the other and lifted his sword up to his shoulder as he looked at the ground with interest. The pale blue eyes looked up once more when a hand was on his shoulder they softened as they looked at the samurai.

"I can also vouch for that," Senbonzakura turned towards the others. The samurai walked towards Sode no Shirayuki and helped her up. Ichigo flashed stepped next to his zanpakuto.

"Are you okay Zangetsu?" he asked the teen softly.

Zangetsu returned the gesture with a smile and a light ruffle of the boy's hair, "I'm fine Ichigo."

"Looks like Kurosaki's blade had also turned young along with his master," Toshiro walked up to his zanpakuto, also stunned by the younger looking spirit.

"Not to mention he's cute too!" Haineko came up from behind Zangetsu and wrapped her arms around the teen's neck. Senbonzakura quickly glared at her in fury, as his grip unconsciously got tighter around the snow woman's hand. She gasped and the samurai quickly apologized for his action and after getting her back on her feet he continued to glare at the cat woman holding the slightly flushed teen. The other zanpakuto came around him, apologizing for their behavior and Snake and Money came up towards him, slapping him against the back.

"So how does it feel like turning younger, Zany?" Monkey grinned at saying his nickname. (Pronounced Zan as in you normally would with the first part of Zangetsu's name then add an e)

"No different actually," Zangetsu rubbed his sore back, "Being young was no surprise to me, suddenly turning young was the surprising part."

They all looked at him confused except for Senbonzakura who already knew about this. "Do you mean you've been young before?" Hyorinmaru came up and touched the spot Zangetsu was rubbing.

The young spirit sighed in content at the cold touch, unaware of Senbonzakura's rising jealousy, "Yes…for a time during the Winter War. My appearance changed and this is my normal form in bankai, although the problem is I cannot summon bankai at all."

"Right!" Sode no Shirayuki lightly hit her fist against her flat palm, "You've told me that before!"

"You've been speaking to him?" Senbonzakura gawked at his 'sister' zanpakuto.

The snow woman smiled towards him, "Of course!"

"So have we!" Snake spoke.

"He didn't tell us though," Monkey tried to recall as she scratched her head but nothing came up.

"I have," Zangetsu sighed, "You just weren't paying attention."

"You did?" they both simultaneously shouted. Most laughed at their perfect sync.

"How were you all materialized anyway?" Toshiro reminded everyone that they were in fact currently looking at their manifested zanpakuto.

"You two know anything?" Renji turned towards Zabimaru.

"We don't know anything," Money replied.

"We felt something pull us out of our inner world," Snake added.

"I didn't feel anything," Senbonzakura commented.

"Maybe that's because you were already manifested," Zangetsu explained as he stood beside the samurai. Senbonzakura turned his head away, leaving Zangetsu confused of his sudden action. Did he do something wrong? The teen felt a sudden weight on his heart at the thought of not introducing himself to the other zanpakuto earlier.

"Have you felt anything different? What about the inner world?" Toshiro questioned the zanpakuto.

"Eager to get rid of us already?" Ruri'iro Kujaku and some of the others glared at Hitsugaya, Hyorinmaru protectively held an arm in front of his partner.

"My master meant nothing of the sort, he had just wanted to know what our current connection with our partners are," Hyorinmaru narrowed his eyes toward Yumichika's zanpakuto.

"I'm sorry," Toshiro apologized, "It just surprises me to suddenly see the zanpakuto manifest."

"We've manifested before," Haineko placed her hands on her hips.

"That was during the rebellion," most zanpakuto flinched at the mention and the captain of squad ten quickly apologized, "I'm just concerned about what is going on. Normally we see a zanpakuto take form when their partner obtains a bankai. However, some of you still don't have a bankai. I want to know if this is an enemy's work at hand."

"Well we don't feel brainwashed," Zabimaru spoke up for all of them.

"So what can it be…?" Hitsugaya murmured as he thought of any possibly that came to mind. Almost instantly, one had come to him right away. The white haired captain was about to voice it when Kenpachi walked out of the bar.

"What the hell is going on out here?" he looked at all the zanpakuto, which some had stiffened at the sight of the 'beast'.

"Seems that all of our zanpakuto have manifested captain," Ikkaku replied.

"Huh, so why hasn't mine done anything yet?" Zaraki looked at his sword.

"Probably didn't notice the strangeness in the air," Renji tried explaining it but failed.

"Whatever," Kenpachi turned and started walking away, "Come on Yachiru, let's go."

"All right Kenny! Can we go visit that candy shop now?" the small lieutenant bubbled in excitement.

"Wait for us captain!" Ikkaku raced after the man along with his zanpakuto.

"Aren't you going to follow him?" Ruri'iro Kujaku questioned the man standing next to him.

Yumichika simply ran a hand through his hair, "I don't follow them everywhere. Would you like to join me for a walk and talk about aesthetics on the way?"

"I'd be glad to," his zanpakuto smirked and they walked away.

"Let's go do a little shopping!" Rangiku pumped her fist into the air.

"I'm with you on that!" Haineko sped away with the woman.

"Rangiku! What about your paperwork?" Toshiro yelled after her.

"Shall we give chase master?" the zanpakuto suggested.

"No…they would only force us to carry the bags," he turned toward the others, "I'll be going to squad twelve's office later. They might have something to do with this."

"Thank you captain Hitsugaya," both Renji and Rukia bowed gratefully. Toshiro started to walk and Hyorinmaru looked over at Senbonzakura and Zangetsu looking away from each other. Seeing distress in the pale blue eyes he walked over to Zangetsu.

"Are you all right?" Hyorinmaru placed a hand on the slim, yet strong shoulder.

"Huh? Oh…I'm fine," Zangetsu turned with a slight blush on his cheeks. Senbonzakura snapped his head towards them; out of the corner of his eyes he could see jealousy glinting in the blue eyes.

"If you need anything, you can come talk to me if you like," the man spoke softly.

Heat continued to rise to the pale cheeks yet this was not his doing. Carefully looking at the pale eyes he saw the gaze flicker towards the samurai but only for a spilt second, enlightenment came towards the ice spirit.

Hyorinmaru placed his hand under the teen's chin and gently turned it towards him. Zangetsu's pale blue eyes widened at the sudden gesture but did not blush. Hyorinmaru leaned towards the young spirit's ear and whispered something quickly. Standing straight the jealousy was written all over the samurai. Either this would help or would make things worse.

"Hyorinmaru! Are you coming along?" his master had finally noticed his lack of presence, his master was often deep in thought. Hyorinmaru walked passed the samurai but not before he received a warning glare, probably to warn him to stay away from Zangetsu.

Senbonzakura was furious, how dare they touch Zangetsu? The teen didn't even look comfortable around the zanpakuto yet they had invaded his personal space! Did Zangetsu speak up at all? No! Turning towards Zangetsu furiously he saw pale blue eyes staring after that…that so called strongest ice spirit! Just because he was the strongest of his kind didn't make Hyorinmaru the strongest zanpakuto! He felt rage building up inside of his chest; he glared at Zangetsu he didn't even notice.

"So what did he say to you?" Senbonzakura said harsher than his liking.

"H-He recited Shakespeare…" Zangetsu breathed absentmindedly.

"S-Shakespeare?" Senbonzakura was confused at the term Zangetsu had used.

Zangetsu nodded then a blushed formed on his cheeks. He quickly pulled up the hood and his arms straightened beside him. The phrase Hyorinmaru had used made his heart hammer against his chest. "'The course of true love never did run smooth'," the whispered words echoed in his head, making his cheeks burn brighter with color. How had he known that he liked Shakespeare as much as Ichigo when he was older? His mind was baffled until he realized Senbonzakura had asked him something.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" Zangetsu asked in a guiltily tone.

"Busy thinking about Hyorinmaru now?" Senbonzakura's voice was slightly growling, "Go spend time with him if you think of him so much!"

A pang of hurt stabbed him though the chest much like a sword would; only this was much worse. He watched as Senbonzakura walked away from him, not even taking a look back at him. The teen felt his knees going weak and nearly fell on them as Sode no Shirayuki placed her hand gently on his shoulder.

"It's all right," she tried to sooth, "He's just a little mad, he'll get over it soon."

"What's the matter with them?" Snake asked as he looked between the samurai and the hooded figure.

Monkey rolled her eyes hopelessly at Snake, "Kids…"

"Hey!" Snake yelled.

88 Minutes Afterward88

Byakuya had been looking around everywhere for the small orange haired boy. There was no sign of him to be seen. Great, just when he said he would protect Ichigo… The sudden clanking of armor alerted him of his zanpakuto. Quickly walking towards the sound he turned the corner to see Senbonzakura in his usual spot in front of the room he practice calligraphy in.

"Senbonzakura, where is Ichigo?" he questioned his zanpakuto. The samurai's response was only jumbled muttering, something between an ice dragon, betrayal, and… Shakespeare perhaps? "Senbonzakura," he narrowed his eyes at the samurai who flinched when he suddenly aware of his master's presence.

"Master! I'm sorry but what was it?" he turned his head to acknowledge his master.

"Have you seen Ichigo anywhere?" Byakuya questioned his zanpakuto once more.

Senbonzakura heaved a heavy sigh, "He's with Rukia and Renji."

"What's wrong?" he settled himself beside the samurai.

"Nothing…" Senbonzakura sank into the pillar.

"If there was nothing I wouldn't feel any turmoil from you," Byakuya commented, "It is better to speak a heavy burden than to conceal it."

Senbonzakura sighed once more and took off his mask. The resemblance between them looked similar yet the differences were a few features and their eye colors. He rarely takes his mask off in front of Byakuya unless something or someone had truly upset him. Byakuya silently promised revenge on the person who did this to his zanpakuto.

"It's…Ichigo's…" Byakuya took back his words, no way would he hurt a child or even punish the small boy, "zanpakuto…"

"Zangetsu?" the Kuchiki heir narrowed his eyes trying to read his sword.

Senbonzakura nodded, "Earlier I well…attacked him-."

"Senbonzakura," Byakuya narrowed his eyes, "Normally you would not let anger enrage you but harming Zangetsu and Ichigo-."

"I did not harm them! Well…I almost harmed Zangetsu but Zangetsu that could have gotten hurt by…by that _ice dragon_!" Senbonzakura hissed as his face was clear of rage, "Then I launched an attack and he defends him! All of a sudden he's blushing around him and suddenly stares off after him, ignoring everything I say!"

Byakuya sighed as he messaged his temple, was he this hard to deal with when he was a teenager? "Senbonzakura…maybe you misunderstood Zangetsu, what happened after you notice he wasn't paying attention?" feeling sort of awkward he was trying to help his zanpakuto with something like this.

"Well he asked me what I just said and I yelled at him…I didn't even look back when I left…" Senbonzakura's voice trailed off.

"Then don't you think you should apologize?" Byakuya suggested.

"Apologize?" the samurai rose, eyes fully enraged, "After just forgiving that dragon so easily? He should be the one to apologize!" 

"Isn't that the kind of person Zangetsu is?" Byakuya sighed, "Don't forget, you nearly injured him as well by launching an attack on him."

"K-Kami…you're right," Senbonzakura nearly sank to his knees but fell back on the beam, "What I've said…what I've done…"

"You should go to him and apologize now, I would imagine he would be upset at suddenly being yelled," Byakuya advised.

"Damn it!" Senbonzakura picked up his mask and placed it on. The samurai was about to leave to find the other when a voice hollered.

"Brother! Brother we're home and I brought some friends!" Rukia called out. Byakuya quickly grabbed the samurai's wrist and shook his head slowly as he turned and looked at him. Immediately Senbonzakura calmed down and sat himself on the porch again just as Rukia turned the corner of the porch.

"Who did you bring this time," Byakuya lightly sighed, "Rukia…"

"Hello!" Sode no Shirayuki poked her head around the corner and waved. Byakuya jumped, Sode no Shirayuki was materialized? H-How can this be, Rukia couldn't have obtained bankai yet, couldn't she? His sister didn't get any training and she hasn't gone off and snuck behind his back using Urahara's crazy method of obtaining a bankai!

"Yo!" Zabimaru stepped out and waved and Snake was grinning at the Kuchiki. Oh no…Zabimaru as well? Well if the zanpakuto was here…that must mean…

"Renji," he called out his lieutenant.

"Hehe…" Renji stepped out from the corner, nervously scratching his head, "Hey Captain."

"Have you finished today's paperwork?" he narrowed his eyes.

"A-Almost sir…" Renji replied with the hang of his head, "You also got you're notification…you'll officially start your three days off tomorrow."

"Very well then," his gaze looked around for a small orange haired boy, "Where is Ichigo?"

"Oh! He's with Yoruichi," Rukia replied.

"The werecat!" Byakuya quickly stood up and flash stepped before anyone could see his facial expression.

"Well Renji, let's go finish that paperwork of yours," Rukia patted her childhood friend's back. It only made the red head groan and they walked away to the squad six office. Senbonzakura rose from his spot and looked around.

"Where's Zangetsu?" Senbonzakura asked the two (three if you count Monkey and Snake individually) zanpakuto. The two women looked away from Senbonzakura.

"Did you notice someone Sode no Shirayuki?" Money asked the snow woman.

"Nope, the only person I see before me is a heart breaker," Sode no Shirayuki replied.

"Where is he?" Senbonzakura added more hostility to his voice.

"I don't seem to recall where he may be," Sode no Shirayuki covered her face with the white sleeve of her kimono.

"I have no idea," Monkey replied.

"Isn't Zangetsu with Hyorinmaru right now?" Snake asked Monkey.

"Idiot! You weren't supposed to say that!" Monkey hit the boy over the head.

"He's what?" Senbonzakura shouted as he left himself in a single sweep of a flash step.

Sode no Shirayuki giggled, "Well everything is in place now."

"Good idea Yuki," they both smiled at their friendly terms, "Sending Senbonzakura after his man to apologize, that's genius! How you got Zangetsu to visit Hyorinmaru I have no idea…"

"Well all I had to do was nudge him a little and say 'If you want know why he's mad at you just go visit Hyorinmaru for a little while'," Sode no Shirayuki stated proudly.

"What if he finds out that this was a plot?" Snake rubbed his head.

Both women stiffened, they did not think that far ahead…

88 Somewhat a little earlier 88

"Come in," Hyorinmaru answered the knock to the door as he set aside a stack of finished paperwork on Toshiro's desk. His master currently napping after working so long and decided he would visit squad twelve later.

The door opened and Zangetsu stepped in somewhat hesitant about entering. "Sorry for intruding," he apologized softly, "I thought you were busy so I didn't want to intrude."

"Not at all," Hyorinmaru walked towards the cloaked figure, "We just finished the paperwork not to long ago, my master is currently resting." He waved a hand towards the couch, Zangetsu looked to see Toshiro Hitsugaya currently sleeping with a thin blanket covering the young captain. "It would be best to leave him at peace, how about a walk around the Seireitei?" he offered the young spirit.

"All right then, if it's not to much trouble Zangetsu stepped into the hallway once more. Hyorinmaru carefully shut the door behind them. The soft click sounded and they both started to walk down the hall.

"Have you cleared things with Senbonzakura?" Hyorinmaru asked.

"No…he's mad at me. I don't know why though," Zangetsu's voice was filled with hurt.

"The fault here, Zangetsu, is not in the stars but in ourselves," the quote had been changed a little but he had recognized it.

"How did you know?" Zangetsu asked the zanpakuto next to him.

"Huh?" Hyorinmaru looked at the teen next to him.

"How did you know I liked Shakespeare?" Zangetsu asked the very question he was thinking that made him ignore Senbonzakura.

"You're familiar with the playwright?" Hyorinmaru stopped and looked at the other in shock.

Zangetsu nodded his head; "Ichigo liked Shakespeare, although now as a child I doubt he wouldn't understand it without explanation. I also took a liking to his works."

"I see…my master is also quite fond of it, I seemed to picked up on his habits," Hyorinmaru looked out to the courtyard, "I can recite small quotes from Shakespeare from time to time, if one comes to the mind."

"Amazing," Zangetsu marveled at the other. Who could have known? Perhaps he's found a new friend.

8888

Senbonzakura slammed the door open, Toshiro jumped and woke up from his nap.

Toshiro groaned, "Rangiku…if this is some silly rumor."

"Where is Hyorinmaru?" Senbonzakura snapped at the white haired captain.

Hitsugaya rubbed the lids and blinked his turquoise eyes, "Hmm?" Looking around he saw that his zanpakuto was absent. "Maybe he's on a walk somewhere," a yawn escaped the young captain and he lay back down on the couch.

"Do you know were I can find him?" Senbonzakura asked the captain before he had a chance to fall asleep again.

"Just find someplace that's cool…" Toshiro yawned and went back to his nap. With the piece of information Senbonzakura quickly ran out the door. The coldest place possible in the Seireitei…was near the Seireitei Forest!

8888

"I'm glad we found them before Senbonzakura could," Sode no Shirayuki breathed a sigh of relief, a hand over her beating chest.

"Yeah, come on let's go tell them Yuki," Zabimaru stepped forward but the snow woman held her back.

"Monkey! How can we interrupt them? They would know we were spying on them!" she hissed.

"Damn…you're right. Any ideas Snake?" she turned towards the boy but he wasn't there, "Snake?"

"Hey guys!" Snake was in front of the two zanpakuto already.

"Idiot!" Monkey tugged on the chain and made the boy fall on his back.

"H-Hi Zangetsu, Hyorinmaru," Sode no Shirayuki walked to them nervously.

"What are you three doing here?" Zangetsu asked his friends.

"Well uh… let's just say…" Monkey tried finding the right words.

"Senbonzakura's jealous and he's coming to-," Snake outwardly said but got interrupted by his partner.

"Shut up! We we're suppose to tell him that!" Monkey violently shook the small boy.

Hyorinmaru looked at his new friend next to him, his cheeks were lightly flushed. It looked like his theory (note not a guess but a theory) was correct about the young zanpakuto being in love with the overzealous samurai.

"H-He's what?" Zangetsu tried keeping his voice even but his throat had gone dry.

Sode no Shirayuki sighed and did a face palm, "He was just angry Zangetsu, he's like that sometimes. In fact he's-,"

"Please just hurry with the explanation Yuki," Monkey did a face palm herself at the woman's habit of chattering.

"Oh, right!" Sode no Shirayuki gained back her focus. "He never meant to harm you Zangetsu, and he cares deeply for you," she rubbed her wrist, remembering the way Senbonzakura's grip had tightened upon seeing Zangetsu getting along with everyone else, "Sometimes that man can be such a handful, act like an overzealous teenager but that's who he is so…please forgive him Zangetsu." She then clapped her hands, "Can you also do us the favor of not telling him we were the ones who suggested you go see Hyorinmaru?"

A smiles smile crossed Zangetsu's lips, "All right…I try keeping it a secret. What should I do now though?"

"I think I may have a suggestion," Hyorinmaru spoke, they all turned towards him, "Are you a good actor Zangetsu?"

"I think I can manage," Zangetsu replied to the ice dragon.

"Well," Hyorinmaru smiled at the teen, "We have to ready the stage, don't we?"

8888

Senbonzakura arrived to Seireitei forest, as one reached denser part of the forest it became cooler. He quickly reached the dense part and looked around, until he finally saw two figures. His blue eyes widened at the scene before him.

"Do you really think he's a good choice?" Hyorinmaru had placed his hands on Zangetsu's arms, Zangetsu had his hood drawn up, and Senbonzakura couldn't tell the teen's expression. He watched closely as his eyes narrowed at the man holding the young spirit. "You can win over anyone's heart…I know you have won mine," Hyorinmaru spoke in a soft tone.

He knew it! So that damn ice dragon was after his Zangetsu- Wait, his? Since when has Zangetsu ever been his? Gloved hands cradled his head in confusion, what was happening? What was he suddenly thinking? Looking back at the pair he felt his heart clench at the scene. The tips of Hyorinmaru's hands pulled down Zangetsu's dark hood. Kami…he looked so beautiful in the sunlight.

"What are you suggesting Hyorinmaru?" Zangetsu asked the zanpakuto before him.

Senbonzakura's eyes went wide when he saw Zangetsu being embraced in another man's arms. No! No one else could get so close to him!

"Why chose a sword who keeps causing you pain when you can have someone who will protect you with their life? He is rampant and wild, the exact opposite of you. Zangetsu…I only see two star crossed lovers. With you I can see the stars align between us," Hyorinmaru told the other.

Senbonzakura stopped dead in his tracks, that was right…all he ever done was hurt Zangetsu. Today he had even come close to injuring Zangetsu all due to his rage. He deserved someone better…he deserved someone who could protect him. With a sad heart Senbonzakura turned and started walking away slowly.

"Hyorinmaru what should we do now?" Zangetsu whispered nervously as he noticed Senbonzakura leaving.

A silent growl emitted from the man, "Looks like I've overstepped it a little…how about a fake kiss?"

"A what?" a hiss escaped the teen's lips and Hyorinmaru rolled his eyes.

"We angle our heads to make it looks like a kiss when we aren't," he softly explained trying not to get caught.

"Oh…" Zangetsu had only heard the word 'kiss'. Just thinking about kissing someone… he couldn't kiss anyone else. That day Senbonzakura first kissed him had made him feel so hot. He took take of him when he was sick- that was it!

"How are we going to come up with a scene for it though…?" Hyorinmaru looked at the samurai's retreating back. He was caught off guard by Zangetsu's sudden violent coughing. The teen fell on his knees and continued to cough as if he were on the verge of dieing from it! "Zangetsu!" Hyorinmaru quickly was on his knees trying to figure out was wrong when Zangetsu quickly gave him a silent glance. He calmed down, trying to follow the young zanpakuto's lead.

Senbonzakura quickly froze in place the second he heard coughing. Spinning around he quickly saw Zangetsu falling and Hyorinmaru calling out to him. He rushed forward and saw Zangetsu in Hyorinmaru's arms.

"Zangetsu, Zangetsu," Hyorinmaru shook the teen softly.

"Senbonzakura…" Zangetsu whispered faintly.

The samurai's heart hammered in his chest. Zangetsu had spoken his name…but for what reason?

"He's not here Zangetsu," Hyorinmaru pushed away a strand of stray hair from the teen's face.

"Senbonzakura…I can't…I can't…I have to back and apologize…" Zangetsu's face grew flushed. Something in Senbonzakura's tightened. Zangetsu thought he hated him… no…he misunderstood. He was just…he was just-

"You have done nothing wrong Zangetsu," Hyorinmaru tilted Zangetsu's face up towards him, "Forget about him."

They came nowhere near an inch, not even a centimeter close! Zangetsu was suddenly standing, eyes wide, as he realized who was holding him. The scent of cherry blossoms… that warmth… it seemed to follow Senbonzakura everywhere. Zangetsu's eyes suddenly lowered and nuzzled into Senbonzakura's chest.

"If you _ever_," Senbonzakura snarled, "try anything like that like that again it will be your last."

Hyorinmaru remained calm and stood up again, "Very well…then it seems I have lost then. Know this though, Zangetsu had chosen you, you are to take responsibility of him and if anything _harms_ my friend I'll make sure you'll never come anywhere close to him until you grow worthy of him."

"That is something that will never happen," Senbonzakura said as he gently tugged Zangetsu's arm and led him away. Once they left, Sode no Shirayuki and Zabimaru came out from their hiding spot.

"That was amazing!" the snow woman's eyes shimmered with amazement much like Rukia's would.

"Gotta say that was a heck of a show," Monkey smirked with her arms folded.

"What happened to him?" Hyorinmaru noticed the unconscious Snake who had been dragged out of the bushes due to the pair being chained together.

"Huh?" Monkey tugged the chain and Snake fell flat on his face on the ground, "Him? He was getting over excited so I had to knock him out."

Hyorinmaru rolled his eyes and spoke a silent mutter, "Women…"

8888

"Are you all right?" Senbonzakura asked as he placed Zangetsu against the cherry blossom tree in the Kuchiki gardens, "Are you hurt anywhere? Where do you feel sick?"

"I-I'm fine," Zangetsu stammered as half of his face was covered with a blush.

Senbonzakura placed a bare hand on the reddened cheek, the skin was soft and smooth, and Zangetsu was just so perfect. "I'm sorry about this afternoon, I was just frustrated that you forgave Hyorinmaru so easily," Senbonzakura muttered.

"I don't hold grudges against my friends," Zangetsu informed him.

"I've cause you so much pain though…" Senbonzakura's voice trembled. How could he so forgiving towards him? Zangetsu…Zangetsu was perfect, too perfect for him in fact he didn't deserve kindness after one mess up too many.

"Look at me," Zangetsu narrowed his eyes as Senbonzakura did nothing, he grabbed both sides of his face and forced the samurai to look at him, "Look at me! I'm here because of you! You're the one who has set me free, made my existence possible. If you hadn't done what you had I wouldn't be here, Ichigo would have remained weak. He grew stronger due to Byakuya Kuchiki, I helped him gain strength in order to defeat him, because of you my blade is shaper, had purpose. Senbonzakura just accept the fact that it is now in the past! You act like Ichigo!"

Zangetsu froze at the last words; meeting the blue gaze he saw they narrowed. "I'm just like Ichigo am I? People kept saying that I act just like Byakuya when he was younger… I even look like him! Why do you think I wear this mask? To prevent people saying that I'm just a copy, they see me as him when he was a teenager when this is really the way I act! Now I'm being compared to someone else?" the teen was slammed into the tree, air escaping his lungs, "Why? Why can't I just be recognized as myself? I am me, nobody else! I am not Byakuya Kuchiki, or Ichigo Kurosaki, Zangetsu. Is that all you really care about, your master? What do I have to do for you to notice me?"

The teen's pale blue eyes widened, "Senbonzakura…"

The samurai's knees grew weak, he held himself up by pushing his hands against the tree, his head resting between Zangetsu's neck and shoulder. His eyes lowered and closed softly, trying to block out the pain, "What do I have to do…for you to l-l-lo…"

Zangetsu's blush sprang up again, his breath escaped unevenly, while the hot breath from the samurai made him feel hotter, "S-Senbonzakura." He squeezed his eyes and embraced the samurai tightly. The young zanpakuto then felt the arms, the arms he would forever feel peace when they held him, wrap around him as if trying to hang on, looking for some sort of support. He opened his eyes again when he heard a clatter. Senbonzakura looked towards him again and Zangetsu's breath was stolen, his heart was hammering against his chest.

"Who do you see Zangetsu?" the samurai asked, eyes wavering, the gloveless hand freed his hair. It fell down, brushing against cheeks and settling against the samurai.

Forget about breath…how was he going to live without his heart? Senbonzakura… Senbonzakura was absolutely perfect… the way his face was curved and pointed to perfection. Everything about him was perfect, the way his hair framed his face, the way his skin looked so soft and was pale to perfection, looking absolutely beautiful under the sun heck it would be perfect under any light, and the eyes… His own heart had been stolen from him.

"Senbonzakura…" Zangetsu breathed, surprised he could say anything.

"Who do you see…Zangetsu?" the older zanpakuto buried his face into the crook of Zangetsu's neck again.

"You…" Zangetsu finally answered. Blue eyes widened, his heart began to beat rapidly against his chest. He lifted his face again to look at Zangetsu, his eyes wide as he saw nothing but the truth in those pale blue eyes, "I only see you…"

The samurai leaned in, capturing Zangetsu's lips with his own. Oh kami…what was happening to him? He felt his heart soaring in his chest, his stomach churned from the waves of warmth and his body nearly trembled from how warm Zangetsu's were. Zangetsu's lips were placed perfectly over his own, just tasting the lips sent his taste buds in frenzy, he just couldn't stop thinking how soft Zangetsu's lips were. Kami… kami… kami! How could he suddenly feel this way over one simple kiss?

Zangetsu was breathless; he had been breathless from the start of Senbonzakura kissing him. He closed his eyes in total bliss, feeling nothing but the warmth of the samurai's lips, the feel of his hands that were placed on his waist, they way Senbonzakura was just standing so close to him. The intoxicating smell of cherry blossoms had filled his nose and his hands grabbed a fist full of long hair and the samurai's clothing. Tugging him closer made him dizzy, Senbonzakura's lips started moving against his own and he gasped as the shocks of the light brushing. Kami…how could they be kissing? Was this what it felt like to kiss someone you truly loved?

Hearing Zangetsu's soft moan made him grip the arms that were covered by the cloak. Pressing the other further against the tree his heart couldn't stop pounding. This blissful feeling…he doubt he would find it anywhere else if he tried searching for the rest of his existence. Finally…after finally pushing past the denial inside of him he pulled away reluctantly. His ears focused on Zangetsu's soft panting, he couldn't stop tasting Zangetsu, his nose couldn't smell anything but Zangetsu's scent, his eyes studied the way the pale cheeks were flushed and how the eyes were filled with love…so much love.

He couldn't stop feeling this emotion swelling up inside him…

Brushing his lips lightly and gently closing his eyes he felt his heart beating steadily but hard against his chest. "I love you," he whispered against Zangetsu's lips. His heart stopped completely at his own words, his eyes opened wide and he leaned back to see Zangetsu's were as wide as his. They where both shocked from the confession, just as Senbonzakura was about to say something, Zangetsu hurtled himself against the samurai and his head hit the ground.

He looked up at Zangetsu's face, blue eyes shimmer in happiness, warmth… love. "You know…I'm not as easy to handle as you think I am," Zangetsu was straddling his waist, holding his arms down by pinning his wrists.

Senbonzakura smirked, his voice a soft whisper, "Neither am I…"

Zangetsu smiled in return, "I can handle you… I'm just not sure if you can handle me, I lack trust in other sometimes…even going in denial and start to question those around me…I don't know if I could…if I could…"

The smile disappeared and the eyes were clouded, Zangetsu usually had to deal with his master going into life risking situations, he could understand why Zangetsu would act that way. Even if it took him centuries he would wait until Zangetsu would fully embrace his feelings. For now he was just fine with being near him, loving him. "I can wait, I don't need a confession, I already know how you feel," he whispered.

"Y-You-," Zangetsu stammered.

"I love you," Senbonzakura repeated the three words he had said earlier. Zangetsu's face was suddenly flushed with red; they lowered halfway, the teen lowered his head so their foreheads touched each other.

"You get way over your head," Zangetsu muttered, his hot breath ghosting over the pale face.

A smirk formed on his lips, "I know…" He felt peacefully in bliss, he thought he was drowning in it when Zangetsu finally kissed him again.

8888

Byakuya was out of currently out of breath; he had been searching nearly all of Seireitei for Ichigo. If that cat led Ichigo in any trouble that could have gotten the small boy hurt he turn her to shreds! Turning the corner he narrowed his eyes as he spotted the very cat he was looking for.

"Shihoin!" he raised his voice.

The cats turned towards him and blandly flapped a paw, "Oh, hello there Byakuya."

"Where is the boy?" he hissed as he stomped his way over.

"My, my you're acting like yourself back then," Yoruichi turned her head upwards. Byakuya followed his gaze only to feel panic coursing through his veins.

"What is Ichigo doing up on the roof!" he shouted at the cat.

"You're getting as loud as you were back then too," the cat muttered.

"Was is he doing on the roof, Shihoin?" Byakuya closed his eye, his eyes twitching as he tried his best to gain his composure back.

"Teach him flash step?" Yoruichi suggested.

"How does that teach anyone flash step?" Byakuya clenched his hands. "Ichigo! Get down from there!" he called out to the young boy.

Ichigo blinked and looked towards Byakuya, he was currently balancing himself on the corner edge of the roof, but completely forgot when he noticed Byakuya. "Byakuya!" Ichigo waved and smiled. The boy's eyes suddenly went wide as he slipped and started falling.

Byakuya completely frozen while Yoruichi just swished her tail, looking at the scene indifferently. "Well you did tell him to get down from there…" Yoruichi replied to the scene before her smartly.

Byakuya rushed forward and leaped upwards. He caught the small boy in his arms and breathed a sigh of relief. Looking at the boy he widened his eyes slightly as he looked at Ichigo who was currently smiling. "Byakuya! I haven't seen you since breakfast!" Ichigo nuzzled into the captain's arms.

"What were you doing up on the roof?" he questioned, slightly shocked at the boy's lack of trauma.

"Yoruichi was teaching me how to be a cat," he giggled.

Byakuya glared back at Yoruichi, "Teaching flash step huh…?"

"It builds the boy's courage," the cat shrugged of then smirked at him, "Plus it's good to see you squirm once in a while. Getting rather close to Ichigo, aren't we?"

Byakuya could feel his cheeks turn involuntarily red, "Werecat!"

"That the Byakuya I use to know!" the cat snickered. The waved a paw towards Ichigo, "Take care of little Byakuya for me, okay Ichigo?"

"I will!" Ichigo nodded. The cat smiled towards the boy and disappeared in a flash, Byakuya stood there with a mix of emotions; shock, rage, and, embarrassment. He made a mental note to murder the werecat later…

He turned towards the boy, "Are you hurt?"

"Nope," Ichigo sighed as he placed his head against Byakuya chest. The sound of a strong heartbeat filling his ears, Byakuya's heart was so warm and beautiful…

"How did you get up on the roof anyway?" Byakuya said as he carried the small boy home.

"Yoruichi said I could learn flash step better if I though like a cat," the small boy explained.

"You don't need to improve in flash step Ichigo, you're a child," Byakuya reminded the boy in his arms. Did Ichigo even know just how fragile was now? Even the slightest scratch on the boy sent him in a spiral of worry.

"I want to be like Byakuya though," he looked down at the boy who blinked back at him.

"What?" he said as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Yoruichi kept explaining the Seireitei to me. She even told me that captains have to be powerful. So when I grow up I want to more like you," the small boy explained. "I want to be with Byakuya," Ichigo sighed as he buried himself in the captain's hold.

Byakuya's eyes widened, his heart started pounding faster. Wait…why? What was happening to him? He held the boy closer to him, as if almost afraid to uncovered what was mysteriously happening to him. The captain started walking home again, his first stepped swayed a little but as he looked at the small boy currently sleeping in his arms he continued without a misstep. Just what was Ichigo Kurosaki capable of?

8888

Chapter 1 Reviews

To **SexyBeast**: Well to compensate I added more than I normally, sorry about not updating last week. I was pretty depressed at the time and I still am due to the loss of my flash drive and bracelet all in the same day. Then there's the complications of my new mp3 I seriously don't know how to work this thing. Thank you for reviewing and I hope to see you in the next chapter!

Chapter 8/9 Review

To **shebajay**: I am so sorry I didn't reply to you on chapter eight so I'm doing a mix of for your reviews, I shall do this from now one whenever someone reviews the second I post a new chapter. I'm so glad that you love my character, my story, just everything! It brings me delight to hear your words. I'm glad you would wait for so long, it really means a lot to me, especially since I'm drowning with depression. I'm glad to hear you liked the sick parts; I tried my best with them. They were a sudden flash of inspiration so I just had to write a sick part in for my story. I hope to see you in the next chapter!

Chapter 9 Reviews

To **ATPT557**: Yes! The tenseness! Plus I was finally able to push them forward and got a kiss out of them! Woo hoo! I'm driven by sugar right now so if I'm hyper please excuse me if I do anything stupid. I got the inspiration flash for Ichigo's dialogue from remembering a scene from an anime I use to watch, I would watch it now but I can't because I can't watch videos…oh well! You learn to live with crappy quality and a crappy life. I'm really glad you reviewed every chapter so far. It makes me happy, some people just leave one review then they're gone for good but I remember that people have a life and I feel guilty afterwards…yeah I at least try not to be selfish. I hope to hear from you in the next chapter.

To **Sanz0girl**: Indeed! I hope this chapter was as sweet as the last and to get a chance to see you in the next!

To **EmoBunny4Eva**: Kya! I'm so glad you loved the chapter! To tell you the truth it's also my favorite chapter so far but let's see how long that holds up. I hope to see you in the next!

To **xXxOtAkU-444xXx**: Shade:0 Me: 3

Shade: Shut up!

To **Kuugen**: (gasp) I do! (Nearly faints) Whoa…that is such a huge compliment I-I think I'm started to get flustered! I uh…oh! No! It didn't come across as creepy or anything! It sounded perfectly normal and I giggled when you thought I saw that as creepy. I hope the wait wasn't too long and I can only hope some people hadn't given up on me. I'm grateful that you liked the angst part, it wasn't even my intention and I didn't even realize I put any! I just write what comes to me, from the heart. I'm so happy to hear your support I hope to see you in the next chapter!

To **The Fan of Almost Everything**: I love everything about your reviews! No matter how small or big they are they all mean something to me even a simple "I love your work" fills my heart with happiness! You don't have to try, as long as you're honest and speak with a true heart it makes me happy. I'm happy that you even take the time to review I have so much to be thankful for during the dark days of my life. I'm glad that I can inspire, that I can make people happy, that's the true joy of writing this story. I'm so glad for your support, I hope to see you in the next chapter!

To **IHeartBleach**: I'm sorry it took so long but I tried my best and I tried making it as long as I could. Hearing that it was sweet and that you loved it put a smile on my face. I hope you enjoyed it and I hope to hear from you in the next chapter!

To **XDARKERXDESIREX**: Aw! I didn't even look at it as a first young love did I! It make my heart flutter a little seeing things differently through a reader's eyes. The bad things in my life may stand before me as big intimidating doors yet I shall use everything I have to push through them. Hearing words of support only helps me move forward, like all those people saying I did a great job on my speech. It fills my heart with warmth and happiness. I hope to hear, and see in the next chapter!

To **Lil Mexican**: Ha! Ha! Ha! Sorry but Ichigo turning back to normal won't happen in a while; I hope it's worth the wait though! I hope to hear from you in the next chapter!

To **LovePsycho**: Aw, I'm so glad you enjoyed, I am ever grateful for the brownies! (Munches on one then hand one to Snowy)

Shade: No way! (Growls and leaps on me) You are not having any more sugar! You already had two cookies and I know you're planning to eat leftover Easter candy!

ShadowWolf: (stuffs a brownie in his mouth) There you go you grumpy wolf! (Kisses the top of his head) Sugar makes a person sweeter!

Shade: (gets off and mutters to Snowy) Is it her teacher?

Snowy: (shrugs and happily eat brownie)

To **deidrasha the fallen angel**: Well whether the reader notices or misses something it's up to me to tell them but when they suspect well…I keep my mouth shut! Hate to take out the fun! I hope the wait wasn't long! I hope to see you in the next chapter!

To **Hesymi**: Ah! Thank you! I was beginning to think no one would notice…I want to somehow connect the zanpakuto and their partners, it may seem like one pair is advancing while the other isn't but in reality both are coming through hurtles in order to get closer. Zangetsu and Senbonzakura may seem like they have stepped further than Byakuya and Ichigo but this is only the beginning of the beginning so I hope to keep our interest until the very end of the end. I'm glad to hear from you! You're words mean a lot, so than you very much and I hope to hear from you in the next chapter!

To **AnnElfwind**: Well…if you say so, I would feel responsible if anyone got in trouble reading my story. Hmm…Rukia and Renji's relationship development comes in a little later right now I should start focusing more on building (I'm noticing that I'm focusing more on Senbonzakura and Zangetsu but they are getting rushed which worries me…) Byakuya's relationship with Ichigo, I hope I can bring in the Byakuya Ichigo sweetness back into the spotlight. I hope this was worth such a long wait! I hope to see you in the next chapter!

To **neko neko**: No problem, my job to explain what I missed to explain correctly. I'm glad you loved the sweet moments and I shall bring more! I hope that nothing get overly dramatic until there is a necessary need for that. I hope to see you in the next chapter!

To **Third Generation Witch**: Ehhehe…thanks?

Shade: That's it! I demand divorce! (Growls)

ShadowWolf: Clam down, calm down (flaps hand). Well um…I'm sorry but I don't really find interest in love or marriage right now, my mentor even told me to stay away from dating until I was thirty or something. Not to hurt your feelings but the whole 'wife' thing kind of creeps me out.

Shade: Feh, took you long enough. You're mentor is right, you aren't ready for a relationship, you're not ready handle it because you maul over everything thinking that it would be rude of you.

ShadowWolf: (hits him over the head) This is a person's feeling we're talking about Shade! Look… relationships tend to scare me to death, there are endless bad possibilities and it would only be close to a miracle for the first one you date to be the only person in the world you date. Thinking about an online relationship, even if it's just for kicks, during my youth scares me because I would feel guilt towards a future relationship. I'm sorry, am I making sense? Please do not say that you would end your life for the sake of mine because I take suicide seriously, it is not something to joke about. I'm glad you like my stories and everything, I hope you don't hate me now; I don't like anyone hating me. We can be friends though; close friends even, like a yaoi buddy of mine! Well I hope to see you in the next chapter!

To **XxItsmeNIna**: Of course I would! I always do! I had to think a little about how to manage to bring a soft side out of Byakuya, so I thought of this! Don't we all wish that Ichigo could be sweet as my- I mean little Ichigo? (Laughs nervously at Byakuya glaring at a distance)

Teenage Ichigo: Oh so you want cute? How this for cute! (Draws Zangetsu)

ShadowWolf: Wow… I perfectly nailed his personality! High five!

Ichigo: (stares at me bluntly) Uh… (Points to me and turns towards muses) is she always like this?

(Both muses nod)

To **Aimtist**: Are you kidding? I'm a reader! I especially love reading my reviews! In face I read every review to my first one to the very last one almost everyday! I love reading from you guys! Your words are beautiful and I loved everything about your review. You expressed your emotions you told me which part you liked you when told me your favorite quote, which made me happy beyond words! It makes me think 'wow…this is what my writing looks like' and lets me see what you see. I do feel guilt about length replies though, I mean one person gets this overly long reply and the other person don't get as much but at least came close to reviewing as much makes me feel kind of bad. I kind of find it unfair so I try to go by the "if I can come up with a good long reply I will" sort of system because I cannot do a 'balance' meaning you write this long I write that long. It's all in the matter if you can make me talk or not, if I find a really good review I can 'talk' to but then shorten my response that's what I feel guilty of. I hope you liked this chapter and I hope to see you in the next!

To **osweetie246**: I will continue this and I will see this story to the very end so no need to worry about that! The only thing that can stop me is death of the computer or my own death, which should be a long way away. I-I don't know about my writing style this time (laughs nervously and scratches head) kind of depressed during the time… Well I hope to see you in the next chapter!

To **demonlifehealer**: Ha! Ha! You made me laugh! I love this review, honestly brought a smile to my face. This is the first I've heard of Zangetsu being called cute, I better make sure Senbonzakura doesn't misunderstand (winks) you know it's a joke. I'm also fond of Ichigo clinging onto Byakuya so dearly (sigh). Is it weird to be a fan of your own story? Sometimes I think, "Okay what's the next chapter? I can't wait to find out!" then I realize that I _am_ the author so it kind of falls on my shoulders. I will at least tell everyone that Ichigo does eventually return to normal. Long way off but I hope it's worth the wait! I hope to see you in the next chapter!


	11. Chapter 10: Swimming With The Fishes

I do not own Bleach or any of the characters, all Bleach property belongs to Tite Kubo-sama and the Viz media company. I also do not own this wonderful idea, all credit goes to IndieWrites, and I am only solely responsible for making this idea come to life.

888

Chapter 10: Swimming With The Fishes

Byakuya had his eyes narrowed, eyes set to a glare at the boy in front of him, "Ichigo…"

"No!" Ichigo protested with a small pout. Byakuya had faltered at the pout, denying that he thought it was cute, and continued to pursue his small 'mission'.

"Kurosaki," he laced his voice with ice this time. This time he used the transformed child's last name instead of his first to demonstrate that if he didn't there would be future consequences.

The small boy looked at him, eyes shimmering with emotion. This must have been the so called 'puppy eyes' Rukia had encountered earlier when she tried it. Byakuya tensed with guilt but immediately chided himself that this was for the boy's own good. "I don't want to!" Ichigo whined.

"Ichigo this is not a matter of simply liking it, you need to take it," the captain said as he moved the spoon in his hand forward.

The brown eyes shut themselves and his head turned away with disgust, "I'm all better now!"

"You didn't take the medicine yesterday therefore you're taking it today. Unohana instructed me to give you this one instead because you didn't take the previous one yesterday," Byakuya stated, "You've already taken one spoonful in the morning, and it order to make sure of a full recovery you need to take this last one." In reality Byakuya had taken this 'medicine' before, it was back during his childhood. When he was bursting out with a fever he remembered Shihoin shoving a spoonful into his mouth by force, not only that but to prevent him from spitting it out she had also covered his mouth. Just looking at the color when he had first opened it he instantly asked Rukia to get Ichigo to take this in the morning. Rukia had also tried for the second and final attempt but she claimed that she lost to 'the puppy eyes'.

"Never!" Ichigo stuck his small lip out further and crossed his arms. Damn, it was hard to argue with his boy. Why did he have to be so cu- convincing?

"I won't let Yoruichi visit you anymore," he threatened. Even if Ichigo refused to take the medicine it would be a win due to his growing hatred for the werecat. All night he had to endure hearing how "Aunt Yoruichi" was amazing, kind, and wonderful to have around. Something had snapped and he excused himself from dinner earlier to start plotting ways on how to exterminate the tormenting woman.

Ichigo's eyes went wide, a frown reached the small boy's lips, and once again something inside him snapped. Had he really liked Yoruichi that much? How much did he like her? Does Ichigo like her better than him? Something just kept building inside of the heir; he wanted nothing more than to tear that werecat to shreds!

"It only makes me feel worse!" the small boy whined. Byakuya relaxed himself, trying to regain his calm composure that had somehow slipped away. So he really didn't care?

"Fine," Byakuya set the spoon aside and stood up again, "I'll just leave-."

"No!" Ichigo instantly clung himself to the captain, "You promised to spend the day with me!"

"Let go Ichigo," he ordered the small boy. Actually he didn't want to be so harsh, all he rather do right now was to spend the day with the small boy instead of fussing over that vial plant juice. When the boy suddenly let go his gray eyes darted over, disappointed that Ichigo didn't really care about him or his own health. He slightly turned his head and his eyes widened as he watched the small boy shove the spoon in his mouth, his small face scrunched up in disgust.

"Yuck!" Ichigo shouted and darted out of the open set of sliding doors that led to the garden. Byakuya looked at the spoon left behind, every drop wiped clean off of the spoon. Closing the bottle of medicine, Byakuya looked at the direction Ichigo had left. He would follow him but Unohana had also told him to give her the remaining medicine.

8888

Ichigo quickly ran, trying not to think of the nauseating taste that still lingered in his mouth. A small hand had covered his mouth from preventing the liquid from escaping as he ran without knowing where he had been going. Currently with his heart it was in pain due to what Byakuya had said. He had promised him, the man had probably not even remembered his promise!

After the taste had died down the small boy panted for breath, looking around he saw that he reached deeper into the gardens where the deeper pond for the koi fish were. A smile reached his face as he saw a few koi fish swimming in the pond. Sitting himself down near the edge he watched the giant fish swimming in the pond and all of his previous emotions were washed away with delight. Sometimes it was strange how a small child's mind would switch gears so suddenly but for right now he was happy. Somehow the koi fish had caught the small boy's attention and Ichigo was left in peace staring at the koi fish for a few minutes.

"Ichi!" a voice loudly chirped up from behind him.

"Ahh!" Ichigo jumped then suddenly tumbled into the water.

"Ha! Ha! Ichi made a splash!" Yachiru giggled and flashed stepped away into the tunnel she came from. Although she made one mistake, it was the sudden surprise that made Ichigo panic, the small boy flailed in the water, feeling something tugging him underwater. The koi fish swam away at the violent waves, leaving the small boy that was a minute or two from drowning…

8888

It had only taken a few minutes to deliver the rest of the vile 'medicine' back to squad four. Once he had arrived back home he looked around for the small boy in the manor. With a sigh he walked through the gardens, hoping to see him there but instead his zanpakuto Senbonzakura and Ichigo's zanpakuto were under a cherry blossom tree. Senbonzakura was currently speaking to the younger teen from where he sat leaning against the base of the tree while Zangetsu stood, his eyes closed but listening to the samurai. What they were speaking about he didn't hear but his zanpakuto noticed him as he walked towards the pair.

"Greetings master," Senbonzakura sat up, "Are you in need of anything?"

"Have you seen Ichigo?" he questioned both zanpakuto. Gray eyes looked over at Zangetsu, it anyone knew where he was it would be the zanpakuto yet there was no acknowledgement to his question, or even his presence.

"No I haven't," Senbonzakura turned his head toward the teen, "Zangetsu, you should know where he is right?"

Pale blue eyes opened and glanced at Senbonzakura, eyes that were unreadable as his, the thought formed in the noble's head. Zangetsu closed his eyes again, not even bothering to look at him. "Tch," Zangetsu scoffed, "Isn't that your responsibility?"

Byakuya narrowed his eyes, "Do you not care what happens to Ichigo?"

"Byakuya," Senbonzakura quickly stood up and was about to say something yet Zangetsu interrupted.

"Ichigo means more to me than you will ever know, Byakuya Kuchiki," Zangetsu glared at the man, they flickered over to Senbonzakura momentarily before looking at the ground again. "My bond with Ichigo has been severed somehow," Zangetsu muttered both looked at him in shock, "I don't know how but I can't sense his emotions like I normally would. I can't even return back to his inner world. It's strange… I still feel like I would somehow break if anything happen-."

"Nothing will happen to you," Senbonzakura quickly intervened. Byakuya noticed how a faint shade of pink rose to the zanpakuto's pale cheeks yet was quickly gone.

"I know that," Zangetsu looked over to the small empty pond, "but somehow…"

Pale blue eyes widened, water…he saw water surrounding him. It was then he felt something dragging him deeper into the sucking feeling. Something churned inside of him as he felt horror. This had happened to him once; the feeling of drowning was familiar and chilled him to the bone. No… not again!

"Zangetsu?" Senbonzakura stepped forward and tapped the teen's shoulder. Immediately the teen started falling and the samurai quickly caught him. "Zangetsu! Zangetsu what's wrong?" he gently shook the teen, "Zangetsu!"

Byakuya looked into Zangetsu's eyes, they looked empty, somehow the life slowly draining out of them. A chill reached his spine and out of the corner of his eye he could see the koi fish swimming towards the swallow pond. "Ichigo…" Byakuya thought as he raced towards the inner depths of the garden. His legs felt heavy, breath trapped in his lungs and heart pounding fiercely in suspense. It was when he saw the small boy frantically splashing in the water did dread reach him.

Without thought he instantly ran into the pond, water coming up to his waist as the water splashed around him. Inwardly cursing at how hard it was to run in the water he didn't stop until Ichigo was just arm's width away. Gray eyes widened as the head started sinking under the water again he quickly reached out and grabbed the small child, scooping him up in his arms. Byakuya's heart sank in relief as he heard coughing, he was alive…he was alive he kept reminding himself as he tightened the hold on the small boy. His own breath was shuddering, he realized, why though? Yet he tried not to think about it too hard as he climbed out of the pond and gently cradled the small boy against his chest. When he stood out of the water he could feel his legs growing weaker, as if led had suddenly was placed on them. With somewhat labor he managed to walk to a nearby tree and let his back slid down against it as he tried to calm down his rapid heart. It was the clanking of armor that alerted him of Senbonzakura's presence.

"Master!" the samurai quickly ran to his side along with Zangetsu who was looking at who he was holding.

Byakuya looked at Ichigo, seeing how violently the boy was shuddering and his small voice kept shaking as he was trying to breath again. The older man felt his eyes soften in concern yet he didn't care as he held Ichigo tighter without trying to smother the boy. A pale hand started to run through the wet orange hair as he kept whispering gentle words at the boy.

Zangetsu eyes widened as he tried to catch his breath again, Ichigo had almost drowned…so that's why felt it. He gripped his own chest; this fear he was feeling inside of him was his own but what about Ichigo's? Normally he would be able to sense it but…why couldn't he? Looking at Senbonzakura he saw the samurai looking at the pair, eyes glazed over with concern yet he did nothing but stand there. Looking at Ichigo again he saw the small boy gripping the Kuchiki's shihakusho, his entire body was shaking and he felt something like dread inside of him. He could still feel when Ichigo was in danger… yet why could he detect his partner's presence like he use to or connect with Ichigo's feeling anymore. This felt so unnatural and terrifying, the feeling like he was going to _die_; it was the only thing he must have left between them now.

A hand was placed on his shoulder and his gaze looked over to Senbonzakura. The samurai then took his hand and led him away. Immediately he was slammed against a tree and nearly kissed to death instead. The way Senbonzakura's lips kept fiercely moving over his, the way the hands were gripping his hair…he must have realized he would have died as well if Ichigo had not been saved.

"Senbonzakura," Zangetsu gasped but was muffled again when lips crashed upon his again. Gently shoving him away and rapidly breathing he felt the samurai moving his to neck, a moan escaping the young zanpakuto's lips as he slid down the cherry blossom tree, the samurai following him down. It seemed like trying to regain his breath again was impossible, a gasp escaping his lips as Senbonzakura kept kissing his neck.

"Damn it…" the samurai cursed as he kept gently nipping, and biting, took the column of skin in his mouth and kissed it, his voice was shuddering "Damn it…"

"Senbonzakura…" Zangetsu embraced the samurai as tight as he could, he still panted as the man above him kept caressing his neck with his lips, then over to his collarbones… "Senbonzakura, I'm all right… I'm fine…" He felt Senbonzakura starting to slow down, his kisses felt like butterflies tickling his pale skin now. They moved upward and then traced his jaw line, up his check, then a small peck on near the corner of his lips. "I'm fine…" Zangetsu repeated. The samurai simply placed his lips over Zangetsu's making the young zanpakuto shiver. All of those feelings of drowning and fear…were gone.

8888

It was only until Ichigo's violent shivering had turned gentle did he sigh in relief. He couldn't stop running a hand through the hair nor even hear what he kept saying to Ichigo yet all that matter to him was he was all right. It was until he realized they were still both wet that made him get up and start moving towards the manor again. Once he returned a servant came and left as he gave the orders to draw a bath. Looking at the boy he could he him still trembling, gripping onto him for dear life. Closing his eyes he gently tried to even his breathing. He had almost lost this boy, what would have happened if he arrived minutes later? The thought chilled him, sweeping him into depressing thoughts until he heard footsteps.

Opening his eyes he saw a servant walking towards them, no emotion written on their faces or any concern, like living dolls. They were even better at concealing their feelings because they had training from the start; they swore to serve the heir, and the Kuchiki family only. They were a force to be feared with at times; especially his personal guard but the boy's trembling brought him out of his thoughts. After being informed of the preparations Byakuya had then asked the servant in front of him to return to his normal work. He walked to the one of the many hallways filled with bedrooms and entered his. It was just a simple room, a futon, a bookshelf, even a desk with a chair, yet he directed himself towards the bathroom. When he opened the door he walked over to the tub, the water all ready filled with water and awaiting. After kneeling down he gently let go of the boy yet the boy still clung to him.

"Ichigo…" he softly whispered, "It's all right…you need a bath now."

The boy's hands started shaking violently again. "B-Byakuya," the boy stuttered.

"Please Ichigo I don't want you to get sick again…" the Kuchiki noble noted how his voice sounded pleading yet there would be time to concern himself about that later.

"T-The water," Ichigo started leaning into him, he felt tears spilling down from the boy's face. Wrapping his arms around the small figure he held him tightly. If Ichigo were a teen… even something like this wouldn't bring him to tears. How much did he cry when he was this young? How much did he change? Guilt crushed him as he thought of even thinking of such thoughts, for even letting Ichigo out of his sights for even a small fraction of time. There was still one thing that never changed…Ichigo was always getting himself into trouble.

"You won't drown," Byakuya started to stoke the orange hair again, "I'll be in my room…you don't want me to get sick, do you?" There were irony in those words…he was already sick with worry.

"No…" the small hands were hesitant on releasing him. Byakuya didn't push him; he just waited until Ichigo finally let go. He exited out, letting the boy take his bath, letting a sigh escape.

"Where were you?" Byakuya snapped his head up, his gaze meeting a pair of pale blue eyes. Zangetsu stood there, arms crossed while looking crossed.

"I went to go give Unohana back the medicine she gave me for Ichigo," he answered.

"Ichigo was fine," Zangetsu growled, "it was a small fever."

"That fever could have escalated further if not dealt with properly," Byakuya narrowed his eyes.

"This has happened due to your overreaction if you had watched over him properly, he wouldn't be afraid," Byakuya had nearly faltered yet his pride flared out, thinking Zangetsu was putting the all of the blame on him.

"What about you? How would you know Ichigo was afraid? I thought your bond with him felt nearly severed so how would you know?" Byakuya countered.

"Unlike you I can read other people Byakuya Kuchiki!" Zangetsu raised his voice, "Unlike you I was actually _looking_ for him, he was upset because you had probably done something to him. If I recall you made a promise to him during dinner that you would spend the day with him, didn't you?"

Byakuya outwardly flinched, the words sinking painfully like a blade puncturing his heart. "I-," Zangetsu continued.

"Give me a reason why we shouldn't leave Kuchiki. Give me a reason why I should trust putting Ichigo's _life_ into your hands after what had happened. Do you even know what the feeling of nearly dieing feels like? It's horrid, Byakuya Kuchiki, horrid…cold…as if I'm drowning in water," Zangetsu started walking towards him, "I always hated Ichigo's way of fighting, I've always disliked his reasons of battling. He puts his life on the line for someone without thinking of his. What he wants to protect is completely different from what I want, Kuchiki. Even when I first told him my reasons he couldn't understand so I had to explain it to him. I want to protect him that has always been my wish, even when I was 'liberated' by Muramasa my 'instinct' was to see how much he has grown. To me Ichigo had always been more to me than a 'master' he is my partner, my friend, and now my brother. If any harm comes to him then I would stop at nothing to protect him yet I am merely a blade, Kuchiki. I see how people rely on him and how he tries to burden the weight of everyone so I doubt everyone, thinking how people are only selfish. I've always disapproved of Orihime Inoue's feelings of him because she could never protect him, I thought of her as unworthy because she isn't capable, so when she finally confronted him about her feelings how do you think I would feel? It was like a brother disapproving of a relationship when they see a sibling getting confessed to by someone they do not approve of. That day that he rejected her I had finally realized something… something that I will never approve from Ichigo, he lo-."

"Zangetsu!" a familiar voice hollered interrupted Zangetsu and make him flinch. Byakuya snapped out of his trance and then noticed how Zangetsu seemed nervous, then finally realized how swollen Zangetsu's lips were or the small red marks on his neck…

Zangetsu immediately turned towards him, a glare in his eyes, he hissed "Don't say a word!" The spirit immediately turned into a sword and dropped onto the floor. The door opened and Byakuya looked up to see Senbonzakura standing at the doorway.

"Master, have you seen Zangetsu?" he asked, not seeing Zangetsu on the floor.

Byakuya closed his eyes, and then smoothly lied "I have not."

"Sorry then," Senbonzakura left in search for the other who was currently resting on his bedroom floor. After the footsteps disappeared Zangetsu rematerialized and sighed.

"Senbonzakura…" Zangetsu muttered as he traced his lips, "Would have suffocated…"

It took only a few seconds for it to click in…Byakuya then sent a glare to the zanpakuto. "Is Senbonzakura in love with you?" he inquired the teen yet it was already confirmed when Zangetsu flinched and started blushing. "Senbonzakura is my pride," Byakuya started walking towards the teen, "If anything happens to him then my pride is on the line. If anything hurts him, breaks him, I will stop at nothing to protect him, I promise you. If I can promise you this then I can swear to you that Ichigo will never die as long as I am protecting him."

Zangetsu blinked then a calm expression reached his face, "I see… I'll trust you then, Byakuya."

As Zangetsu left Byakuya couldn't help but ask one more question, "Do you love him?"

Zangetsu froze, the Kuchiki heir was sure if he could see the teen's face it would be red, "I-I-."

"Just don't break his heart…he can be overzealous sometimes," Byakuya muttered.

"I won't," he thought Zangetsu murmured back then left. He walked towards the calligraphy room, Senbonzakura already sitting on the porch and he sat beside him.

"I've been looking for you," Senbonzakura told Zangetsu, breaking the silence.

"I know…" Zangetsu muttered.

"So do you want to finish your love confession for me?" Senbonzakura asked rather smugly as Zangetsu turned red. A smile reached the zanpakuto's lips; Zangetsu could so be adorable sometimes…

"You heard that!" Zangetsu shrieked.

"Every word," Senbonzakura hummed as he leaned on the pillar feeling smug.

Zangetsu glared then leaned towards the samurai, the blue eyes were shut, probably expecting him to blush or stutter, oh no, he would not give him that satisfaction…maybe another type instead…

Zangetsu leaned in and instantly started to suck on Senbonzakura's neck. The man gasped and no doubt his blue eyes must have been wide by now. He hummed and continued to place kisses on the pale column of skin. He kept moving upwards then bit down on a place just near the ear that made the samurai moan in apprehension.

"Z-Zangetsu?" Senbonzakura groaned and the teen looked back to see Senbonzakura's eyes glazed over, "What are you doing…?"

"Kissing you," he whispered as he leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on the samurai's mask, mocking him by placing it were his lips would have been. It took the samurai a while to process what he was doing; it was until the third or fourth kiss on the neck that he was slammed onto the porch.

"Zangetsu…" Senbonzakura growled, no doubt going to suffocate him again by kissing him until breath couldn't reach his lungs anymore.

Zangetsu lifted a hand up tracing the mask and once more tracing over where Senbonzakura's lips would have been. "If you're going to kiss me," Zangetsu whispered into the samurai's ear, "Why not now?" At first he was hesitant but eventually he worked up the courage to blow warm breath over the samurai's ear. It was strange, why wasn't Senbonzakura kissing him? Placing his head on the floorboards again he looked to see concern in the blue eyes he loved.

"Is what Byakuya said making you so intimate?" Senbonzakura questioned him.

Zangetsu turned his head away in guilt, "I thought…this would make you happy."

"I won't rush you if it makes you uncomfortable Zangetsu," the samurai assured him, "I can wait, I'm happy as long as you're by my side."

The teen immediately flushed as the samurai lay down beside him and wrapped his arms around him, "You can be so annoying sometimes it's frustrating…"

"You love that about me though," Senbonzakura sighed as he snuggled closer to Zangetsu.

Zangetsu's blood rose to his cheeks, "T-Take off the mask."

Senbonzakura looked at him, he just had to ask didn't he? "Why?"

Zangetsu immediately flushed and buried himself into the samurai's chest, "I-I want to kiss you…"

Senbonzakura chuckled as he removed the mask, "I can't kiss you if you're hiding from me." Zangetsu lifted his head, face lightly flushed. It was then that his heart had started beating rapidly in his chest as he leaned down and simply brushed his lips lightly against Zangetsu's. "I love you," he whispered as he kissed the lips against his softly for a while.

"I know…" Zangetsu murmured against his lips, "Just shut up and kiss me."

Senbonzakura pulled away, a smirk on his lips, "Demanding, are we?"

Zangetsu's face turned as red as a rose, "Shut up!"

The samurai chuckled before Zangetsu tugged his shoulders and crashed their lips together, heat and sparks coursing through him. He would be the happiest zanpakuto in the world if he could just be like this forever…

8888

The door slid open and Byakuya turned to see the small boy poking his head out the doorway. Soft brown eyes filled with worry that made him wonder what was the problem.

"Was Zangetsu here?" he asked the older man.

"Yes," he softly replied, "Do you need to speak with him?"

"No…" the boy trailed off and looked at the floor, "Are you two angry with each other?"

Byakuya looked away to the side, the boy must have overheard their arguing, how much of it though? "We've already cleared it up," Byakuya sighed.

A smile reached the boy's young face, "Good." It was when the small boy stepped out that made his eyes wide a bit. He was dressed in a simple white yukata but he looked so…so…

Indescribable? That would work for now…

"I'll take my own bath now," Byakuya muttered to the small boy as he passed him. He started drawing his own bath, making sure the water was to his liking. Once it was filled with steaming water he shed his clothing off and sank into the soothing waters. Every bone in his body felt soothed and relax, sometimes there was never a time to relax, even on vacation he would always feel the need to do something.

Running a hand through his free hair Byakuya was reminded of his childhood. There were smiles back then, smiles that disappeared over the years. There was practicing to become a soul reaper, lessons of etiquette, laws to study then to recite, constant arguing with the clan…ect…ect. Focusing on the vapors he tried not to think of his stressful life, even when it was only for a few minutes.

After finishing his bath and drying himself off he saw his favorite black yukata with a gray sash ready to be worn. He hadn't worn such casual clothing in a long time, such luxury was rare and putting it on felt different than wearing his normal attire. When his gray sash was tied he opened the door to find Ichigo looking around the room, not touching anything, or going through anything, just looking. What exactly does a boy see? It had been such a long time that he's forgotten what it felt like to have such freedom.

The small boy turned to him, eyes wandering over him yet lingering on his hair. Immediately Byakuya had a strange temptation to run a hand through it to fix anything that was wrong with it yet he remained still.

"What happened to that thing that went in your hair?" Ichigo tilted his head as if trying to spot it.

"My kenseikan?" he asked the boy who gave a nod. It was than that he did run a hand through it, feeling how his hair was free from restraint…just free. "I decided not to wear them today," Byakuya answered.

Ichigo simply smiled his way, and for some reason his heart decided to skip a beat, "You look better."

Byakuya turned away, not daring to look into the warm gaze again. "I promised you I would spend the day with you, didn't I?"

Immediately he was tackled by Ichigo, "Yay! You remembered!"

Confusion reached him, "Why wouldn't I? As a Kuchiki I keep my word."

Ichigo blinked up at him, "I thought you forgot…"

"I would never," Byakuya placed Ichigo on the ground again, "Would you like to go visit Rukia?"

"Yay!" Ichigo rushed toward the door, looking back at him with a grin, "Come on Byakuya what are you waiting for?"

Byakuya stood there, frozen, for some reason he could see Ichigo as a teenager saying that to him. Ruffling a hand through his loose hair he sighed, he would admit there were a few times that he wished Ichigo would just look at him and smile. It was others he would look at, or the smile was directed somewhere else, it was never for him. Now that he was a boy, he started smiling for him. Would Ichigo stop once he returned to normal?

Another sigh found it's way out; today was just filled with depression, wasn't it?

8888

"Remind me why we are going this again," Toshiro groaned as he walked up to squad twelve's barracks.

"We need to find out why the zanpakuto have been separated from their soul reapers, we promised Rukia Kuchiki and Renji Abarai that we would," Hyorinmaru reminded him.

The white haired captain groaned and rolled his head to pop his neck a few times, "Don't remind me…"

"Very well," Hyorinmaru followed his master into the labs. Once they entered, some people were rushing around; other people were experimenting with strange elixirs. Following his master through the chaos he was surprised how they made it pass unscathed. They walked around through the hallways, the ice dragon's eyes looking around trying to see a difference in the hallways in order to find this squad's captain's office. He nearly passed it until Toshiro stopped.

"We're here," Hitsugaya muttered. Hyorinmaru looked over his shoulder then turned to see a door that was just a copy of all the other doors. How did soul reapers find there way through such mazes?

"Shall I go in first?" he offered the young boy.

"No," Toshiro let out an exasperated sigh, "There wouldn't be much of a difference." Hyorinmaru opened the door for him and he stepped through large wires to small ones going up connecting to a large screen with other screens. What surprised him was Unohana was there, Mayuri seemed to be explaining something to her.

The man turned his chair toward him, "My what a pleasant surprise Captain Hitsugaya, I assumed you came to ask about yesterday's events?" Turquoise eyes looked over where he was point at, his zanpakuto Hyorinmaru.

"Yes," he sighed then turned his gaze towards Unohana, "What brings you here Captain Unohana?"

"I came here wondering what had made Ichigo turn into a small boy again," she looked at Hyorinmaru, "then again, what did happen yesterday?"

The captain of squad twelve rolled his yellow black eyes and turned to the computer screen, pulling up several documents of information, "I was bored so I decided to look through some files, I was reminded of the deceased zanpakuto Muramasa so I decided to run a few tests on my own zanpakuto to try and copy the same pattern that released zanpakuto." Captain Kurotsuchi turned with a feral grin on his face making Hitsugaya slightly jump, "It's more complicated than I had anticipated, copying an exact replica to allow zanpakuto to roam freely across the Seireitei. The head captain himself came to me several weeks ago asking that I can continue the research in order for zanpakuto and soul reapers to live in harmony, not that I care of course, I'm just trying to fill my data files."

"You've been testing this weeks ago?" the young captain was astonished. Even the head captain had permitted this madman to continue his research!

"He has," Unohana replied for the man, "It turns out Ichigo had drank an elixir by accident that day he turned into a boy. He was using it to try and materialize the zanpakuto yet it had only made the zanpakuto shorter."

"Younger," Captain Mayuri corrected, "I was surprised that I developed a youth formula but I currently have thousands of working ones currently in my data base. I had that stupid girl Nemu to dispose of it but it seems she's an incapable of doing such a task, that girl."

"Have you developed an antidote?" Unohana asked.

"It's a youth formula, why would I develop and antidote for it?" he sneered at the woman, "Cant figure it out yourself?"

"I can assure you I will Captain Kurotsuchi," she said. They started glaring at each other, if one looked closely the electricity of hatred and rivalry could be seen.

"Let's get out of here," Toshiro muttered, turned, and left with his zanpakuto.

8888

Ichigo was a chatterbox and a ball full of energy when he was a child. If he didn't die from stress of paperwork it would be the stress of handling Ichigo. When they arrived to squad thirteen's barracks they found Rukia and Renji's zanpakuto talking to each other.

"Kya!" Sode no Shirayuki squealed upon seeing the small boy, "He's so cute!" Ichigo was immediately swept up by the woman and smothered by her tight hug.

"Talk about motherly…" Zabimaru muttered silently so the snow woman couldn't hear.

"Is someone here Sode no Shirayuki?" Rukia asked as she walked from the corner.

"Only the most adorable boy in the world!" she answered as she nuzzled the small boy who was simply blinked in her arms.

"Ichigo?" Rukia gasped upon seeing who he was she looked towards her brother, "Brother!"

"Good evening Rukia," Byakuya greeted her while watching his sister's zanpakuto to make sure she didn't smother Ichigo to death.

"Are you enjoying your day off?" she asked her sibling.

Byakuya sighed and silently muttered, "So far stressful…"

"Where's Zany and flower boy?" Monkey asked as she looked around for the two zanpakuto.

"Flower boy?" Byakuya could hear himself growl. Zabimaru flinched, yet Sode no Shirayuki and Rukia seemed unfazed. Rukia had already seen Byakuya worst and she wasn't even fazed, Sode no Shirayuki was busy in wonderland while stroking the small boy's hair that was currently sitting in her lap.

"Zabimaru often gives their friends nicknames brother," Rukia explained.

"'Flower boy' is demeaning," Byakuya glared at his lieutenant's zanpakuto.

"Ah! We thought it was good!" Snake whined.

"Shut up Snake!" Monkey hissed as she slapped the back of the boy's head.

"Now, now Monkey," Sode no Shirayuki held her head up high and hugged the small boy, "Children should be treated with respect and love."

"I'm not a kid!" Snake yelled at the woman's face. The snow woman simply blew and Snake was frosted over with ice.

"As I was saying children shouldn't be shown violence," she said as she turned the small boy's head away. No one dared to tell her of her hypocrisy.

"Brother, would you and Ichigo mind coming to swim with us later?" she invited him.

Swimming, seriously? How much irony was there going to be today?

"Who invited you?" Byakuya asked his sister.

"Oh! The head captain invited us to swim earlier this morning. He says that some of us should take a break from work after working so hard," she informed him.

Okay…he had to make sure to tighten security around the manor. How did that old man know everything? There was a chance if he found out Ichigo would be taken away from him.

"Ichigo, let's go now, lunch is almost ready," Byakuya said as he walked away.

"Okay!" Ichigo chirped and jumped out of Sode no Shirayuki's lap, "Bye Rukia!"

"Aw! So sweet," Sode no Shirayuki cooed.

"Am I really that motherly?" Rukia thought as she looked at her zanpakuto.

8888

There were only a few minutes until lunch; Byakuya led Ichigo through the garden. The boy was running around trying to catch the falling petals. It was endearing, such innocence and life shone in his eyes. Instead of that grand fire that blazed when he was a teen there was a warm glow to his eyes. There were just so many differences…

"Byakuya look! I caught six petals!" the boy ran up to him and showed him his catch.

"Ichigo," Byakuya knelt down to the boy, "We've been invited to swim. Do you think you can?"

Immediately Ichigo started to tremble again, a petal or two falling from his palm. Eyes growing big, fears being shone along with the brightness of tears threaten to spill. Before Ichigo even had the chance to move Byakuya instantly wrapped his arms around the small boy and held him tightly. "Scared…scared," Ichigo whispered and quietly he started to shake.

"I know you're scared Ichigo," he sighed and tried steadying his heartbeat, "I was also scared."

The boy pulled himself away looking into his eyes, probably into his heart as well, "Why were you scared?"

Byakuya sighed and sat down on his knees, a hand brushed Ichigo's cheek, "Do you want to know why?" He nodded and Byakuya finally forced himself to confess his feelings, finally telling the truth not only to the boy to himself. "Ichigo…I would have lost you, I may even lose you soon if the head captain finds out that I haven't watched you properly."

"It's not your fault!" Ichigo tugged the man's sleeve, "You had to give me that yucky stuff because you care right?"

A pang burst through his chest. Care…as in… he felt heat rising to his cheeks for noticing that he actually _cared_ for this boy. He thought he had surrounded his heart in barriers, just how deep has he gotten through? "Yes…" Byakuya spoke a little quietly, still in shock at how he was starting to _feel_ again.

A smile reached Ichigo's face then the boy looked down, suddenly nervous. "I-I'll learn how to swim again…c-can I swim with the koi fish?" he asked, brown eyes innocent.

"Swim…with the koi fish?" an eyebrow rose as he blinked.

Ichigo nodded, smile a little shaky, "Please? I like the koi fish…"

"Promise that you won't cry though," Byakuya brushed a finger under the small child's eyes and brushed away the gathering tears.

Ichigo blinked and wiped the tears with his sleeves. "Okay…" the voice was quiet while he gave a small nod to accompany it.

8888

"Ichigo…" Byakuya sighed hopelessly, after all this almost seemed hopeless.

"B-But," Ichigo protested as he clung onto the man's leg. They had lunch about an hour ago, Rukia joining them of course, so he had asked her to get some swimming clothes for Ichigo. She and her zanpakuto were delighted and came back half an hour later with the clothes; the other half was spent trying to get Ichigo into the water. Now the boy was dressed in dark blue trunks that faded to black on the bottom, a dark black t-shirt was covering the chest.

"You said you wanted to swim with the koi fish," he reminded the small boy.

"Can't we just watch them?" Ichigo looked over at the fish that was swimming in the pond.

This was going to get nowhere. It was already one o' clock and the swimming party started at five. Just how was he going to get Ichigo to overcome his fears in time? Usually when one gets scared it would take weeks, even months! If he didn't do something fast…he would lose the custody. It was then that he remembered something, a small trick his grandfather had taught him when he was just Ichigo's age instead of his teens.

"Ichigo, would you like to learn a trick my grandfather taught me?" he offered.

"A trick?" the brown eyes blinked.

Reaching the water he let his legs sink into the pond, immediately the koi fish swam away from the small ripples yet it was only until the water settled that they started coming back, swimming closer than ever.

"Wow!" the young child observed how the fish were getting so close they were swimming near the older man's legs, "How did you do that?"

"I can teach you," he held out a hand for him. Still there was hesitance shining in those eyes, he added, "I'm right here, if anything happens I'll be right here."

Taking the hand Ichigo sat right beside him and put his feet in the water. The koi fish started to swim away and Ichigo sadly watched them leave. "They don't like me…" Ichigo mumbled.

"They don't hate you," Byakuya reassured and watched as the koi fish went to the other side of the pond. It was hard to believe anyone could hate someone like him, just bright and kind. "You have to relax, your legs are shaking," Byakuya pointed out.

"I-I…" Ichigo started to shake.

"Go into the water, just take my hand and trust me," the noble man tried a soothing voice.

Taking glances between the water and Byakuya he finally took a hold of the pale hand. Assuring fingers wrapped around the small hand, he could feel the younger boy squeezing his hand with a tight grip. First Ichigo slid himself to the water, it was swallow compared to the deeper pond but it was still somewhat deep.

"B-Byakuya," the corner of the boy's eyes started tearing up.

"I'm here Ichigo," he tried reassuring the small boy as he wiped away the tears, "I'm here, nothing's going to happen to you, just relax and open your eyes."

The brown eyes blinked open, Byakuya, who was now standing in the water, was holding both of his arms up to support him. He felt himself relaxing as he looked into the gray eyes. This man was just so kind… somewhere he felt something…it felt weird, familiar somehow, and it was making him trust in Byakuya.

Byakuya kept the boy in arm's length, watching as the boy started to feel more comfortable. The fishes started getting closer, swimming right next to the small boy. He stood there watching as Ichigo started to smile with pure happiness. This fish just made the small boy happy, he felt relaxed with himself and more at peace. It was when a splash made the fragile feeling snap.

"Ichigo," Byakuya looked at the spot where the boy was previously swimming. Where was he? Where was the koi fish?

"Here I am!" Ichigo popped out from under the water. He took a step back and felt something brush his leg. The Kuchiki heir started falling back and a splash was made, the koi fish were starting to swim away. "Ha! Ha! Byakuya you got wet!" he giggled.

He blinked, his guard had been so lowered that he actually stumbled. His heart was pounding in his chest; he brushed his cheek with the back of his hand as if trying to rub away the feeling of his cheeks starting to turn red. Looking at his reflection in the water, he inwardly sighed at how there was no presence of a blush. All of those years and he still hid behind a mask…

"Thank you Byakuya," Ichigo came up to the man with a smile.

"Why are you thanking me?' the Kuchiki brushed his wet bangs away from his eyes.

"You taught me how to swim again!" Ichigo chirped happily.

Byakuya stood up and picked the boy up in his arms, "So I did…"

8888

Zangetsu leaned on the pillar, watching the two people get out of the koi pond. At first his intentions were to pull Ichigo out of the water then make the Kuchiki pay for trying such a stunt yet as he watched, he could see how well Ichigo was being taken care of. It seems that whatever mistake Byakuya would make he would fix it and make it better, he even saw a glimpse of love in Ichigo's eyes.

"Still worried about Ichigo?" He turned to see Senbonzakura walking towards him. He turned away, cheeks started to flush and heart started to involuntarily race.

"Of course I do," Zangetsu muttered and went back to watching the pair near the koi pond.

His pale blue eyes widened as he felt the man's arms wrap around his shoulder from behind, "Just like a mother hen…"

"I am not a woman," Zangetsu felt his cheeks turn redder.

"Over protective brother then," Senbonzakura rested against the teen, following the younger zanpakuto's gaze, "Byakuya can take care of him, you don't need to worry so much."

"I know, I can see it with my own eyes you know," Zangetsu reminded.

Senbonzakura slightly tightened his hold and buried himself into Zangetsu's hair, "Zangetsu…don't ever leave."

"I wasn't even planning to," Zangetsu closed his eyes and sighed, "Despite what I said earlier I don't trust anyone else. Plus…I'd be bored without someone as overzealous as you around."

8888

"Rukia! Look I'm at the deep end!" Ichigo waved from the deep end of the pool.

"Okay! Don't drown or anything!" Rukia called after the boy then smiled, "He's a pretty good swimmer."

"Yeah, a born natural," Renji took a sip of his punch.

"Abarai," said red head flinched and he turned to see his captain walking towards him.

"Y-Yes captain?" he saluted.

"Have you finished today's work?" he inquired the lieutenant.

"Yes sir," he groaned in response. Shoulder suddenly sagging from remembering the mountains of work, good thing Rukia helped out…

"Byakuya Kuchiki, Rukia Kuchiki, and Renji Abarai," they turned to see the head captain walking towards them.

"Hello Head Captain," Rukia bowed followed by Renji. Byakuya looked over where Ichigo was, watching the boy carefully.

"No need for formalities, you may call me just by Yamamoto if you wish," the old man assured.

"Yes sir," Rukia stood up straight again.

"I see Kurosaki is enjoying the festivities," the head captain commented seeing as how Yachiru in the pool was chasing Ichigo with a smile on his face.

"It's amazing," Rukia watched her friend swim with somewhat expertise, "When Ichigo was normal he told me he was hydrophobic."

"Hydrophobic?" Renji repeated the word with confusion.

"It means they're afraid of water Renji," Rukia explained.

Byakuya felt himself flinch a little; Ichigo had been scared of water this whole time?

"What? Ichigo? Scared? Now way maybe he was trying to mess around," Renji flapped a hand.

"You don't joke around with fear Renji," she chided him, "He told me that he never swam a day in his life after his mom died, she was suppose to teach him that summer…"

"Well it seems the boy had learned well," Yamamoto commented on how well the boy was swimming.

"Gah!" Renji stumbled forward but luckily regained some balance so he didn't land forward in the concrete. The red head spun around, intent on finding the one who hit his head with a beach ball and almost made him face plant in the concrete.

"Ichi did it!" Yachiru giggled.

"Did not!" Ichigo protested.

"Did to!" Yachiru stuck out her tongue and was filled with giggles.

"That it!" the red head's tempered flared and he dove into the pool to start chasing the two kids. The water splashed onto Byakuya, the head captain and Rukia.

"Renji! Don't hurt them!" Rukia jumped in afterwards making more water splash onto her brother.

Yamamoto chuckled, "Such youth…"

Byakuya let a sigh out as he watched a game of chase develop in the pool, people getting out of the way to let them by, "Trouble to be more exact…" he muttered.

"You did a fine job Byakuya," the head captain praised.

Byakuya kept watching the small boy swim around with a smile on his face, "I guess…"

8888

Chapter 10 Reviews

To **xXxOtAkU-444xXx**: (Opens mouth)

Shade: (glares and growls) Brag and I'll land you in a hospital in critical condition.

ShadowWolf: (shuts mouth)

To **Shadow of an Echo**: Yay! I love it when people find me funny! I even think I have a bad sense of humor so I really like to hear what you guys think is funny! I'm so glad you like the pairing too! I just love seeing them together now! You do not know how much it means to me to even hear you think Ichigo's character is believable, it really makes a writer happy when you say something like that.

Also…thank you, she was a wonderful person. I know she is with me in spirit and guarding over me (chuckles) she would be proud to hear that I'm making a one hundred in Spanish class. I will move forward, I will try and smile every single day, I will continue my goals and dreams and you will see me carry out with everything I write. Someday…I will achieve my dream of becoming a successful writer. I will continue for her and my beloved pup that is probably watching over me as well.

To **shebajay**: (smiles) Yay! I knew it was a good idea to give the zanpakuto a chance! I absolutely love the zanpakuto! I'm very glad you loved the play part. Sometimes I just love teasing Senbonzakura, and so does Zangetsu! Right Zany?

Zangetsu: (glares) I do not tease him.

ShadowWolf: Oh yes you do! Little love bird~

Zangetsu: (turns red)

ShadowWolf: I also love my- I mean little Ichigo's childlike innocence (laughs nervously) Even if the character is young he really isn't mine…except for the portraying of character… Glad you enjoyed this chapter and I hope I brought this idea to life!

To **OracionMist**: I know! Ichi knows no fear! Plus I love when Byakuya gets all over protective over Ichigo (sighs) if only he could be more like that…who am I kidding? I can write whatever I want!

Shade: Keep it in character! No half assed work!

ShadowWolf: (pouts) Okay, okay (mutters so Shade doesn't here) Acts just like Takano-san… Don't worry I will keep this "Aw so cute!" moments coming! I intend to bring a lot of sighs, giggles, and hopefully laughs to almost all my chapters. The only exceptions are when things get serious.

To **Kuugen**: Ha! Ha! Isn't that a good thing? Well I hope the chapters will satisfy you because that is a long way off!

Thank you…I do feel better now, I can take it. I have you guys to support me. All I need to hear is from you and I'm all sunshine and smiles! Honestly every word makes me feel happy. To think that someone understands…I don't know it gives me someone to lean on. (Laughs) Honestly I don't ever remember a time where I had a full happy week but I'll try! Thank you Kuugen and congratulations on the top three.

To **The Fan of Almost Everything**: Yay! Some else is happy with the idea! I love the idea of having out the zanpakuto as well, I was sad when the zanpakuto had to leave so I decided to bring them back, adds to the humor! Plus I make sure to always take the time to reply to everyone who's given me a review, it's my way of thanking you for giving me your time! When you do start writing let me know! I would be glad and honored for you to send me a message, plus reading someone's work would never be a waste of my time. I can see that you would put a lot of work into it and that's all that matters. Trust me writing isn't as easy as it seems, it does take a lot of work, dedication, and effort to write something. When I first started out my writing was completely terrible! It was no where near perfect, heck my writing isn't perfect at all, there are better writer and I completely fail when I'm compared to them so that's why I'll try even harder to at least grow in my writing because it's my dream to publish a book.

To **ATPT557**: I know! I just love making him so jealous! Seeing it is really cute and it makes me squeal at times! Glad you commented on Byakuya's grandmother, I think that I can say that this will not be her last appearance, heck she might even show in the next chapter! So did the ending of the chapter shock you or did finding out she was Byakuya's grandmother shock you? Also I am not serious about the whole Hyorinmaru and Zangetsu pairing, I am over protective of my pairings and if I were to do that it would make me a hypocrite, heck I'm all ready one know that I put that in there. I am not a fan of love triangles, honestly I hate them since all it does is disappoints some people. I'm very glad you loved the last part, I had to put a fluff moment between the two somewhere, after all this is suppose to be the focus on Byakuya and Ichigo not just Senbonzakura and Zangetsu.

To **XDARKERXDESIREX**: Aw! Who wouldn't stop squealing over such a cute little Ichi? He's just so cute! I'm just glad you loved the development between the two; I at least wanted something in there! I mean with all of the fluffy moments I think some of you are expecting something from me so a kiss or two wouldn't hurt. Plus that is a very good question, how will he react? Only one who knows is me!

To **LovePsycho**: Haha! I also thought Yoruichi would be the perfect aunt! How did you know Urahara would make such a good uncle? Oh well, it's obvious considering the two. Yes! At least one…time to work on the other one! Time to pick up a bow and play cupid! Without all of the girly stuff…I'm a tomboy. I got it! Ninja Cupid! I dress like a Ninja and these seemingly normal arrows are actually arrows that make you fall in love!

Shade: (hits me on the back of my head) You've gone insane again.

ShadowWolf: (blinks) Ow…that hurt.

To **Glorilian**: I'm glad you did! Just hearing that you did makes me happy! I'm always happy to hear your support!

To **Lil Mexican**: (smiles) So glad that you can understand! I just hope no one will kill me for such long waits. I'm so happy to hear from you and that you love this so much! Thank you!

To **neko neko**: Yes…at least I managed to finally get them together. I was actually planning on waiting a little while but you guys just seemed eager for something! Okay…once again there shall be no other pairing other that what I'm working on. You will not see a hint of another possible pairing from now on. This is where a hint to all other possible pairings stops. I'm glad you found the moments cute, also glad you loved the zanpakuto showing up and Yoruichi's appearance. Congratulations on making it to the top three! You're chapter idea is coming up next!

To **BBQkitten**: Yay! Super awesome and I'm glad to hear it! I'm sorry this wasn't as long; I don't have the strength (falls over)

Shade: Stop being half assed.

ShadowWolf: Ah…good old Shade.

To **Third Generation Witch**: Okay, you want to know why I don't like hearing about suicide? Wait a minute (shoves Shade and Snowy outside and closes door behind them) there we go. Before those two came along I was actually _thinking_ about suicide. I was dead serious about it and just hearing about it now makes me feel guilty. I don't think about it anymore because writing this is like therapy, it also gives me a reason to live and just hearing you guys loving my story is just a bonus and makes me put a smile to my face. I was a wreck before I came to Fan Fiction and after all that has happened…I now cherish my life. I will live everyday with happiness and hope. I live for you guys, I live for the dear departed, I live to write.

To **skygazingMaro**: Ah yes, the adorable little Ichi had captured our heart didn't he? Especially a certain Kuchiki! Uh oh…ah! (Runs from Byakuya)

To **the dark euphie**: Not long indeed! To tell you the truth I can't wait to start writing the chapters instead of planning them! (Snickers) He would look cute, wouldn't he?

Teenage Ichigo: (holds up Zangetsu to my throat) Don't even think about it…

ShadowWolf: (tenses and shakes) I-I won't write it I promise!

Ichigo: (pulls zanpakuto back) You better!

ShadowWolf: I have different plans for this little guy! (Takes little Ichigo and runs)

Ichigo: W-What plans? Come back here!

To **Sorrow The Brave**: Go glad you loved it, and I hope the wait wasn't too long!

To **Aimtist**: (sighs) I wish this were longer…I would have but I've been packed with stuff recently and I have yet to hear of my new beta. Glad you liked the drama, a little once in a while doesn't hurt. Also glad to hear that you found my idea wonderful! I'm always glad to hear that! I've worked a little on the conversation too, it took me a while to form a character for both of his grandparents, although it might seem Byakuya's grandfather is a bit out of character. I know he's nice though!

To **midnighticelover**: Wah! I hope this was worth such a wait! Honestly my heart is pounding in anxiety for everyone's approval! I'm so happy you found it cute and you loved this! It means a lot!

Please review, I don't want these for me but I want to see what you think of IndieWrites' idea. She does deserve most of the credit for coming up with such a wonderful idea so really all of these reviews belong to her. There were also others including Chapter 11 (neko neko) and Chapter 12 (Kuugen), so please thank them!

ShadowWolf XIII logging off!


	12. Chapter 11: Ichinapped!

Disclaimer: I, ShadowWolf XIII, do not own Bleach and is complete property to Tite Kubo-sama and the Viz media company. I also do not own the idea! All credit goes to neko neko for coming up with the idea. I only managed to bring this idea to life, which would be the only thing I can take credit for.

8888

Chapter 11: Ichi-napped!

A figure dressed in a cloak made from rags walked along the forest path. It stopped walking when it arrived at a run down shack. Looking around there was no one in sight and the figure hurriedly stepped inside.

"Heh, thought you would never show," a grumble made the cloaked figure jump.

"So, got your payment?" another voice came out.

"P-Please, some child came in and stole my inventory," the voice was old and withered.

"So who gives a damn?" one figure stepped out of the shadows, the light from the hole in the roof showing his appearance. The man was skinny yet not someone to be underestimated, he was known as Rukon's infamous criminals and known for his intelligence. This man was known as Nezumi "Rat" of the Rukon district. "You do know what happens when you don't pay…right? Daisuke," with a snap of his fingers a large figure appeared from the shadows, back slightly humped and looked like an immovable wall, "Finish him off."

"Wait!" the elderly voice protested, "You were a former soul reaper correct?"

"Daichi," Nezumi waved a hand for the giant to stop, he turned towards the old man, midnight blue eyes gleaming, "Yes…so what if I was?"

"C-Can't you just hold a ransom? The child that stole my inventory traveled with a captain," the old man pleaded for his life.

"Oh? A captain," the man mused and turns around to face another, "What do you think of this Hayate?"

The man who was sitting in a corner, where another patch of sun poured through the roof, was staring through the large hole. He remained silent, as if he never heard the man speak.

"Silent as always," Nezumi sighed, "So which captain are we talking about here?"

"T-The captain of squad eleven," the cloaked man started to tremble.

"Squad eleven," the dark haired man growled and unsheathed his sword that was on his hip, "I despise the very name… Maybe this idea will prove useful, I hold a ransom get revenge and money, why didn't I think of this earlier?" He chuckled darkly then swung his blade around few times, "Such memories…under the orders of Captain Zaraki…" He crashed the blade down with force, destroying the old floorboards and turning them into dust, "Left there to die on the battle field and all the captain can say was "those who beg for their live desire to die", tch."

The old man gripped his cloak and trembled, he still never relaxed even as the sword was sheathed, and whimpered "P-Please let me go."

"Hmph, go ahead and leave, we'll be expecting next month's payment," Nezumi glared at the figure and the cloaked old man fled away to the outside. "Revenge never sounded so sweet," he snickered.

"Hehe…sweet," Daisuke said rather dumbly.

"Shut up," Nezumi hit the big giant on the back of his head which made him cry, "Such a fool…"

8888

"Good evening master," Senbonzakura greeted.

"Good evening Senbonzakura," the man returned the greeting while continuing to focus on one of his practice books. The samurai took his usual spot on the porch and noticed the small stack of books and a bottle of ink and a brush right next to his partner.

"What are you trying to do master?" he inquired the Kuchiki.

"Inspiration," Byakuya muttered as he flipped the page and examined it closely, "I can't seem to find the last line to the unfinished poem."

He admired the man's dedication sometimes; once Byakuya was determined to do something he would see it to the end. It was something that was left of his old personality from his childhood. There were times where Senbonzakura wished that those days would return yet he couldn't complain. The samurai just didn't want to burden Byakuya or anyone just for his selfishness. Although…there were some frustrating times when he did wish the man would relax. The constant stress made Byakuya's inner world lose its sunlight, and it was the only thing that seemed to be alive…until cherry blossom buds started appearing, since then the stress had been cut in half.

"Brother! I got a message from Renji!" he heard Rukia Kuchiki shout.

And all that stress comes back again…

With a sigh Byakuya put his brush down and shut his book just as Rukia arrived, "What is it Rukia."

She tried catching her breath as she spoke, "Trouble…work…letter came…this morning."

"Did Abarai state what kind of trouble it was?" Byakuya stood up and started to walk, Senbonzakura got up from his spot on the porch and followed the man along with Rukia.

"Well no…he only said there was some sort of emergency," Rukia informed her brother as they walked into the manor.

"Very well, I'll go see to this. Rukia, you can head back to work, Senbonzakura go take care of Ichigo while I'm gone," the man went inside his bedroom and both people sighed as the older Kuchiki disappeared behind the door.

"Well…I better go back before someone messes up the paperwork, I'll come by on my break," Rukia waved off the zanpakuto.

"Will you tell Sode no Shirayuki 'hi' for me?" Senbonzakura asked.

There was a moment of puzzlement in the girl's eyes for turning and leaving. Maybe she thought that zanpakuto could communicate to their fellow kind whenever they wanted. "All right!" Rukia ran off to get back to work.

"I wonder what could have been so important…" Senbonzakura mused.

"Whatever it is I better not find him slacking off," his master appeared with perfect timing. He was already dressed in his standard shihakusho and haori, the windflower scarf and kenseikan were back in place as well. Senbonzakura just couldn't help but inwardly sigh, there was never a moment's rest was there?

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you? I could help with the paperwork…" Senbonzakura muttered.

"Are you still feeling responsible about last time?" Byakuya started walking making his scarf flow around him.

"Somewhat," Senbonzakura replied and fell into step with his wielder.

"Then make sure he does wander off, just keep him in the gardens and he should be all right," the noble advise.

"Master…I can't help but feel that something is going to happen," the samurai spoke, worry edged in his words.

"It's called paranoia, Senbonzakura," he informed the samurai.

"I know what it is!" he sighed, "I just…what if I'm not capable of protecting anyone?"

He knew that his zanpakuto could read his emotions, his mind if he wanted to but Senbonzakura always kept that to a minimum. Somehow he just couldn't help but feel that Senbonzakura could mirror his thoughts sometimes without even reading them. Senbonzakura was a separate personality and separate mind all together but their sharing of emotions and thoughts represented how close they were. This morning the Kuchiki had felt that the wind was somewhat ominous today but decided that it would best not to get too paranoid. Now that Senbonzakura was telling him this that same feeling returned and doubts of protecting Ichigo filled his mind. Never in his life did he see himself protecting anyone on a personal level; it came with anxiety and frustration at times when you weren't near the person. Yet, what was once a strong young man was nothing but a fragile young boy and he needed to be protected.

"Just think of those who need to be protected. Senbonzakura, you are my zanpakuto and you have a bankai. Are you saying that you don't even believe in your own strength?" Byakuya questioned.

"N-No!" Senbonzakura fisted his hands.

"Then I leave this to you," Byakuya left with a flash step.

Even with flash step it had taken a while for him to get to his office. Most people were surprised upon seeing him there; others started whispering how much of a workaholic he was yet he didn't stop for a second. Whatever this emergency was it had better be important enough for him to come to work.

He reached his office and quickly opened the door, "Abarai Renji."

Some papers flew up in the air and the red head immediately popped up from the tall fort of paperwork that had been gathered in his office.

"Captain?" Renji looked puzzled by his appearance, "What are you doing here?"

"I was called for an emergency Abarai," he answered, "Rukia came by earlier to tell me this."

"Rukia?" Renji repeated with more puzzlement.

"Right here!" Rukia popped up from the smaller size of the paperwork 'fort'. The young Kuchiki looked towards her brother, "Brother? What are you doing here at work?"

"You sent for me…" Byakuya muttered.

"I was here all the time helping Renji organize the paperwork. You know how hopeless he is when I comes to organizing," Rukia reminded her over working brother.

"Hey!" Renji objected.

"Rukia, were you or were you not at the Kuchiki manor earlier?" Byakuya tried to settle the confusion.

"No, I was here since I went for work, Captain Ukitake wanted me to give Renji a hand," Rukia confirmed.

Dread started piling up on his shoulders and it all clicked down. Renji and Rukia stared at the silent captain for a moment before they finally understood as well. Then as it was finally pieced the alarms went off throughout Seireitei.

"Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert! Unknown presence in the Seireitei!"

88 Just Moments Earlier 88

He found the small boy along with Zangetsu near the koi pond. The boy was happily running while Zangetsu caught up with a mere flash step. Ichigo was picked off of the ground and into Zangetsu's arms.

"No fair!" Ichigo bubbled with laughter, "No cheating, remember?"

"I only remember walking," Zangetsu muttered.

"I only remember you using flash step," Senbonzakura came from behind Zangetsu with a flash step of his own.

"Senbonzakura!" Ichigo smiled towards the samurai, "Ha! I knew you used flash step Zangetsu!"

"Whose side are you on?" Zangetsu narrowed his eyes at the samurai as he put Ichigo down.

"To be honest…" Senbonzakura let his voice trail off before leaning and whispering into Zangetsu's ear, "Any side that will get me a kiss from you."

The young zanpakuto immediately turned red and muttered, "Flirtatious samurai…"

He chuckled before asking, "So what were you two doing earlier?"

"Tag!" Ichigo hit his hand on Senbonzakura and started running away, "You're it!"

"Huh?" he looked at Zangetsu for clarification.

"Never played tag before?" Zangetsu sighed, "Figures from living in the Soul Society."

"Wait!" the teen immediately flash stepped away from Senbonzakura's hand. He appeared beside Ichigo taking him into his arms.

"You gotta catch us if you don't want to be 'it' anymore!" Ichigo called out to the samurai before they disappeared.

"What if they get outside of grounds?" Senbonzakura panicked.

"Then that would be a problem, wouldn't it?" an unfamiliar voice came from behind him. He turned but felt something hit his blind spot. The samurai fell to the ground unconscious before even seeing his attacker.

"Daisuke," the large man appeared beside Hayate, "Go get the boy, I'll restrain the other one."

He left and was surprisingly fast despite his size and Hayate restrained the samurai with a Kido spell.

"Zangetsu…" Senbonzakura groaned.

Hayate narrowed his eyes and examined the samurai more closely. Removing his eyes he clenched his teeth in disgust, the samurai had looked like Byakuya Kuchiki. The Kuchiki heir didn't have any brothers…his zanpakuto then? None of it mattered anyway, he knew he just needed to get under the Kuchiki's skin and to do that…go after those in the Kuchiki manor.

8888

"Strange," Zangetsu muttered, "He should have followed us by now." He was somewhat alone; Ichigo was just a few feet away from him, not want to let the boy get too far away from him.

"A butterfly!" Zangetsu snapped his head towards Ichigo. He was currently chasing a small white butterfly. The teen rolled his eyes; Ichigo was truly childish now that he was younger.

"Ichigo you were suppose to remain-," Zangetsu widened his eyes and quickly turned, blade summoned. Another blade clashed with his and he pushed the other away with more effort.

The man landed on his feet in the clearing, "You are more skilled than I thought. Not only did you detect my presence, you also deflected my attack."

"Are you from the second squad?" Zangetsu questioned. This man was almost dressed the same way the men from squad two were, the only difference was the right side of his face was plainly visible.

"Not even close," the man raised his sword.

"Ichigo run!" Zangetsu yelled and turned his attention to the boy. A large man dressed in a big dirty brown kimono shocked him as he held the unconscious small boy. He turned once more and swung his blade, sending a Getsuga Tensho. Damn! It missed!

"Since that boy's name is Ichigo…" he mused as he stepped forward, "Your name is Zangetsu, correct?" Zangetsu narrowed his eyes and didn't answer, carefully watching the man in front of him while staying alert to the giant who had Ichigo. "What relations do you have with Byakuya Kuchiki?" he questioned.

"Why should I answer you?" Zangetsu calmly retorted.

"Hm… a smart one, aren't we?" Hayate sheathed his blade, which only made Zangetsu go more on the defensive.

"What would you want with Byakuya Kuchiki?" Zangetsu questioned the man before him, "I can send more of those attacks that I sent earlier."

"Ah…Zangetsu," the shadow dressed man played wit his name which made Zangetsu tense, "Strange name "Slaying Moon", not normally used as a regular name. From what I can tell from 'slaying' part you must be a manifested zanpakuto." The teen felt himself tighten his grip on the blade, "Still not answering. Daichi, if you will, give the boy a light squeeze."

"Ah!" the small boy screamed in his unconscious form.

"Ichigo!" Zangetsu raised his blade, ready to fire a Getsuga but was stopped again when the man appeared before him.

"'Senbonzakura' is also quite strange for a regular name, don't you think?" Zangetsu looked at the glowing kido rope and looked over to the side. Senbonzakura was unconscious and bound by a kido spell, yet the young zanpakuto stayed true to his nature by remaining calm. What was important was getting these two out of here.

"What do you want with Byakuya Kuchiki?" Zangetsu repeated.

"Most would panic from seeing their most important people in danger, I'm most surprised," the dark eye narrowed, "Tell me, you can't really be that young boy's master. How is it that such a young _fragile_ boy can manifest a zanpakuto?"

"Getsuga-," energy started gathering around his blade. He was interrupted when he was hit from behind, the air escaping from his lungs and his blade disappearing. Zangetsu coughed as he felt a tight kido spell restraining him from any movement.

"The name is Hayate," the man said from above, "All I want is to have my revenge on the Kuchiki clan…" Zangetsu tried to summon enough spirit energy to break free, yet he was knocked unconscious; the warning bell started ringing as he closed his eyes.

8888

Byakuya rushed back at to the Kuchiki manor, Rukia and Renji followed just behind him. Once they had arrived Rukia and Renji started searching the gardens while Byakuya started searching inside of the large manor. The heir had gone through half of the rooms until a voice had stopped him in his tracks.

"Byakuya Kuchiki!" he spun around, seeing his angered grandmother and his grandfather right beside her. The old man looking at him with sympathy while his grandmother was fully enraged…not good.

"Now is not the time-," the old woman interrupted Byakuya as she held up a document.

"Explain this!" her voice would have frighten him yet right now he was more focused on finding the young boy. He quickly snatched the paper out of her hand and read it, gray eyes widening upon reading the ransom note.

"I need to leave immediately-," Byakuya quickly turned to leave.

"You will renounce your custody once you return!" the woman snapped. Byakuya stopped immediately, "If word gets out then it will be on our heads! You _will_ renounce the custody on that boy when you return!"

It was silent except the only sound that was heard was the alarms going off in the Seireitei. He promised to protect Ichigo…and he was going to get him back.

"I will not renounce it and that is final, I give you my word as a Kuchiki," Byakuya quickly left the pair.

"Byakuya!" she yelled after him. A hand placed itself on her shoulder.

"Just let him do as he pleases…" her husband calmly said.

"That boy-," she was interrupted

"That _man_," he softly corrected, "Has never wanted anything as badly since his late wife and then his sister. Just let him do as he wants my dear, he is our grandson and it is about time we let him take responsibility and let him make his own decisions. We've all ready stolen his youth, why not let him do as he wishes?"

She looked at the empty hall then sighed, "I wish he was more careful…"

"He is Byakuya after all," the elderly man chuckled.

8888

"Brother!" Byakuya looked over and saw his sister running towards him, Renji slowly following behind with the unconscious samurai.

"Captain! We found your zanpakuto in the gardens while we were searching for Ichigo," Renji explained, "Looks like he was knocked out from behind."

"Set him down," he ordered. Renji complied and set the zanpakuto down, Rukia quickly knelt down and began to heal his injury to the back of the head. A groan emitted from the samurai and Byakuya knelt down beside his zanpakuto. Reaching out he placed the tips of his fingers on Senbonzakura's mask and tried connecting to him.

"Senbonzakura," he thought to his zanpakuto, "Can you hear me?"

"Master?" Senbonzakura replied back in his mind.

"What has happened?" he questioned.

"I don't know…one minute I hear a voice from behind and the next I can't move my body or even regain consciousness," the samurai's voice echoed through his mind.

"If you are current disabled," Byakuya started thinking, "Does that mean I cannot use my shikai?"

"I really don't know," Senbonzakura sighed, "Who was the attacker and why did they attack me?"

"I don't know but I'll fill you in as we go on our way," Byakuya replied.

"What? What has happened?" the samurai sounded panicked. Byakuya could feel his turmoil; he was worried out Ichigo and his zanpakuto Zangetsu.

"Later, right now we need to test if we can use shikai," Byakuya tried to divert the conversation and stood up. He unsheathed his sword and placed the tip of the blade on Senbonzakura's mask.

"Scatter," Byakuya commanded, the samurai's body started to dissolve and turn into his shikai state. Rukia stopped her healing and watched as her brother recalled his shikai.

"Is he going to be all right?" Rukia asked her brother, worried.

"Right now he is unable to materialized, if he were to do so now he would only be unconscious, it's fortunate enough that I am able to summon his shikai" Byakuya sheathed Senbonzakura, "Renji, go take care of the squad."

"You're not coming?" Renji questioned his captain.

"No, right now I am currently unable to lead my men due to you being temporarily in charge Lieutenant Abarai so you are going to have to lead them," Byakuya reminded them soul reaper.

"I'll go check on the squad then," Renji saluted then disappeared with a quick flash step.

"Should I come with you brother?" Rukia stepped next to her brother.

"No, you were placed under orders that you assist Abarai. Go to Captain Ukitake and see if you will receive any new orders, if not then you would go assist the lieutenant. I'll shall go off and find Kurosaki on my own, this situation involves the Kuchiki clan's head and I am to go alone," the older Kuchiki told his adopted sister.

"Brother…please be careful," Rukia muttered softly.

He left without looking back or without saying a word. Right now every second counted to maintain the pride of the Kuchiki's but more importantly to get Ichigo back.

8888

"Ah," the black cat sighed as she walked along the forest, "It was a good idea to visit Kukaku's for lunch…now time to check up on…" Immediately her ears pricked up at the sound of Seireitei sirens, it was all there were footsteps.

"Do we get to kill them yet Hayate?" a huge deep voice asked. Chills ran down Yoruichi's spine as she saw two men pass, a man who wore clothes that covered him completely with the only part visible being the right side of his face. He was carrying a small figure with bright orange hair. The man that followed him was large, wearing a dusty old looking kimono and carrying another figure that was cloaked, had short brown tousled hair, and looked around to his teens.

"So that's what Zangetsu looks like when he's younger," Yoruichi thought as she let the men pass by, "No time to be thinking of appearances, I have an irresponsible kid a lesson to teach and a plan to carry out."

8888

When a groan was about to escape his throat he pushed it down, remembering what had happened before he opened his eyes. It was dark, except for one ray of sun near the corner. Zangetsu scanned the room and saw no sign of Ichigo. He tried moving but something restrained him, looking at himself he was covered in a kido Bakudo spell.

"Damn," the teen thought as he struggled against the glowing chains, "I need to get out of this spell. Wait a minute, I thought only soul reapers could perform something like this…but then how could that man perform kido…?"

Immediately he heard footsteps and closed his eyes, trying to look like he had not awakened at all. There was the rough slid of the door that sounded close to his ear then there were footsteps. They stopped and Zangetsu tried his best to look like he was unconscious.

"I told you to kidnap Yachiru of squad eleven not some kid and a teen!" a voice yelled.

"You never specified which child so I grabbed the nearest one Nezumi," the man Hayate scoffed.

"I work with fools!" the other man stomped out of the room. It was quiet, Zangetsu though he was alone after a few minutes until he was grabbed from the back.

"I know you are awake zanpakuto," Zangetsu's eyes flew open as he was tossed down, and hissed from the pain of a foot being slammed into his back, "You did not answer me the first time, how close is that boy to Byakuya Kuchiki?"

"Why are you even asking me this?" Zangetsu questioned the man back.

"In order to get revenge I must destroy his pride and a mere child does secure this," he stated.

"The Kuchiki has a heart of ice, you will never get to him," the young zanpakuto countered.

"True…" Hayate mused as started walking away, "If using the boy does not work…there is always you then. I can already determine that Byakuya Kuchiki's zanpakuto is quite _fond_ of you and by holding you I can basically control his zanpakuto, therefore destroying his pride as a head of the Kuchiki."

Zangetsu froze; no way was he going to get used…he needed an escape.

"You'll regret ever kidnapping him," Zangetsu tried to warn the man, "Byakuya Kuchiki will tear you to shreds, even without his zanpakuto."

"Ah…thank you, looks like Byakuya Kuchiki is quite fond of this boy," Zangetsu went rigid as the man walked out of the room.

What had he done?

8888

It had taken quite some time to convince the people to open the gates and each second that passed by agonized him. The thought of any harm coming to Ichigo had sent chills running down his spine. Now they were heading towards the gate in order to go to the Rukon district. He rushed past the gate and immediately the gate slammed back down again. Looking around the streets were empty, not a wandering soul on the streets.

"Can't we hurry!" he could hear Senbonzakura yelling in his head.

"Calm down," Byakuya thought back at his over worried zanpakuto.

"What would you know of someone you lo- close to you was kidnapped Byakuya?" Senbonzakura yelled back at him, "I failed to protect the boy once and him putting him back into my hands has not only resulted in failing him but Zangetsu! I'm not capable of protecting anyone!"

"Senbonzakura enough from you!" Byakuya snapped at his zanpakuto inwardly, "So now you're just not even going to try to protect Zangetsu? Are you really that overzealous that you love for him meant nothing to you?"

He froze when he heard no response from his zanpakuto. Carefully, he placed his hand on his blade and tried to feel anything from his zanpakuto and regretting his words. "I know you're sorry…" he heard Senbonzakura's voice echo through his head.

"Forgive me, it's just… I…for some reason I can't stop thinking about getting him back…" he sighed.

"It's called anxiety, Byakuya," Senbonzakura chuckled a bit. Cherry blossom blade appeared in front of the Kuchiki and gathered together. The last disappeared and Senbonzakura stood in front of his partner.

"Are you all right now?" Byakuya questioned his zanpakuto.

"I'm fine, right now we should be worried about those who have been kidnapped rather than those who have been attacked," Senbonzakura flashed his sword in the open, ready for attack.

"Correction, those who are irresponsible should be the ones you are worried about," another voice called from behind. Both men turned to see a woman walking toward them.

"Shihoin," Byakuya narrowed his eyes.

"You know, I could report this to the head captain and convince him to give me and Kisuke the custody," she crossed her arms.

"No games Shihoin, you know where he is, don't you?" Senbonzakura looked back and forward between the woman and his master. Just how did he know? For all he knew Yoruichi just could have saved the boy by now and gained the custody… Yet the hard look Byakuya was giving her was deadly serious, Yoruichi's eyes were calm and unreadable.

"I may happen too…" she smirked.

"Then why haven't you saved him?" Senbonzakura yelled at the woman.

Her eyes flickered toward him and cooed, "Worried about someone birdie?"

"Birdie?" Byakuya raised an eyebrow towards the samurai.

Senbonzakura flinched, Byakuya still hadn't guessed, yet even so he did not want to be embarrassed! "Shihoin!" Senbonzakura yelled.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Well looks like I've angered little birdie over there," she continued to tease.

"Enough _Yoruichi_," said woman widened her eyes at the use of her first name, "Maybe I remind you that Kurosaki is currently a young boy that has been taken hostage. Or do I have to raise my sword against you?" He unsheathed his sword and readied himself to fight against her.

"Hmph, it would take you a thousand years for you to catch up to me _little_ Byakuya," she sang song, "Although it is possible for you to obtain more power faster than ever but you're too oblivious to see it."

Byakuya only lowered his sword by a fraction, "What?"

"Never mind," she sighed and waved a hand, "We've wasted enough time, come let's go." With that she vanished and reappeared high on a tree branch, "Hurry it up slow pokes!" 

"I hate that woman," Byakuya muttered as he sheathed the blade.

"You and me both," Senbonzakura sighed as he tried burying his deep blush of embarrassment.

8888

"Damn it!" Zangetsu huffed as he fell to the floor again from one of his failed attempts. He was in bankai form, how could he be so weak!

"Zangetsu?" a voice echoed just behind the door.

"Ichigo?" Zangetsu answered bewilderedly.

The door slid open and the small boy was there all sunshine and smiles without a hint of fear like this was all some game, "I found you!"

"H-How did you escape?" Zangetsu looked at the boy with shock.

The small boy blinked his eyes, "Well there was no one around and I just wiggled my hands free from the rope." Zangetsu let his head drop on the floor; they left the child unguarded, figures they would be stupid enough. "You know Zangetsu it's not good to say bad words," the small boy lectured.

Zangetsu let out a sigh, if only the kid knew how ironic he was being right now, "You're going to have to run before they come back Ichigo."

"I'm not going to leave you here!" Ichigo pouted, "You're my friend who's like a big brother to me!"

"This is no time for arguing just leave while you still can!" Zangetsu tried to persuade the boy.

"Can't you just turn into a sword again?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow and tilted his head.

Zangetsu's head crashed into the floor, how could he be stupid enough to forget, he thought to himself, "Come on Zangetsu…gather what pride you have left and get Ichigo out of here."

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath he felt being pulled away from the world and into his inner one. Opening his eyes again he the lonely skyscrapers towering around him, everything feeling familiar yet he somehow felt different…

"Zangetsu it worked!" the small voice echoed through his mind.

Zangetsu sighed and though back, "Glad it did, now get out of here and go try finding help."

"All right!" Ichigo chirped.

Zangetsu sighed, maybe he was wrong about his connection. Nothing seemed to change except the fact that he couldn't feel Ichigo's emotions like before…

"Just stay calm Zangetsu," he tried assuring himself to calm down, "The only thing you need to worry about is Senbonzakura…"

88 Meanwhile outside 88

"You'll pay!" Senbonzakura yelled as he threw the man back with a single sweep of his blade. Byakuya blinked at his zanpakuto, who knew he could have so much power and energy to through back a giant like man with just his plain sword?

"Hayate go take care of the Kuchiki!" the leader ordered the man beside him.

"Scatter!" Senbonzakura swept his sword to release the scattering blades.

"Looks like you've made birdie here a little mad kidnapping his fellow-," Senbonzakura intervened.

"Shut up Shihoin or you're next!" he threatened.

"Whatever you say," the cat woman flapped a hand.

Byakuya had to withhold a sigh of embarrassment, sometimes Senbonzakura had too much of a temper…hard to believe he was once like that when he was a kid. He watched the man dressed fully from head to toe (except for the right side of his face) in black stood there and had not done what had been ordered to. Byakuya placed his hand on his sword just in case, carefully watching yet reminding himself to keep an eye on his zanpakuto.

"Hayate! What are you doing standing there?" the man Nezumi yelled.

Senbonzakura called back his blades preparing himself for another attack, "Sca-."

He was interrupted when the man was attacked from behind and hit on the head. Nezumi fell to the ground unconscious while they looked at the small boy who had hit the man with his sword from behind.

"Take that you big Meanie!" Ichigo stick his tongue out lightly.

"I-Ichigo?" Senbonzakura stuttered as he looked at the small boy who had just knocked the man down by himself.

"Senbonzakura! Byakuya! Auntie Yoruichi!" Ichigo smiled towards the two.

"Hi Ichigo!" Yoruichi waved a hand towards the small boy then cooed, "Ah, so he calls me "Auntie" now."

The Kuchiki clan head narrowed his eyes towards the woman, if only he could strangle her… "First things first," his eyes flickered towards the very silent man, "I need to take care of the other."

Yoruichi noticed Byakuya drawing his sword then sighed, "Calm down Byakuya it isn't necessary."

"May I remind you that there is still one of them standing?" Byakuya narrowed his eyes towards her direction.

"True, but that man is one of my men undercover," Yoruichi yawned as the man kneeled down.

"Lady Yoruichi," Hayate greeted the woman with great formality.

"Get up Hayate," Yoruichi sighed at being called that again. The said man rose and stood up again at her order.

"What is the meaning of this?" Byakuya glared at the woman.

"That man lying unconscious right there had been causing trouble in the Rukon district and has avoided capture among the soul reapers," Yoruichi informed, "I was ordered by the head captain to investigate in the matter and I sent in one of my family's subordinates. Since he was a former soul reaper I thought he might have been quite a challenge, after all like I said before he did manage to avoid the soul reapers."

"So the kidnapping?" Senbonzakura turned towards the woman.

"Hm…why did you kidnap Ichigo Hayate?" Yoruichi mused.

"I was ordered to my lady," he answered.

"Oh? By who?" Yoruichi crossed her arms nonchalantly.

"That information is strictly disclosed," Hayate answered, "I'm sorry my lady."

"Think nothing of it," she waved him off, "Go home now and rest."

"Thank you lady Yoruichi," he bowed and disappeared.

"That takes care of that matter," Yoruichi yawned and stretched his arms.

"Shihoin…" Byakuya threw an icy glare at the woman.

"Aw, does Byakuya need a hug?" the werecat snickered, "Oh Ichigo! Why don't you give him a hug?"

"Byakuya!" Ichigo ran and jumped into the man's arms with laughter.

"Are you hurt anywhere?" Byakuya muttered as he checked the kid for any injuries.

"Acting more like a worried parent everyday," Yoruichi smirked, "Or should I say lover?" Byakuya still managed to keep his composure despite what she said but that still managed to penetrate into him. Why in all the Soul Society would she say that! "That doesn't matter anyway, little Ichigo here is safe and sound now isn't he? I'll stop by some other time Ichi!" Yoruichi waved off before smartly leaving before Byakuya could say anything about it.

"That Shihoin and her games…" Byakuya muttered.

"Well that werecat is right about something," Senbonzakura came up and ruffled the small boy's hair, "Ichigo is safe now." He inwardly sighed and thought as he looked at the sword strapped to Ichigo's back, "So is Zangetsu…"

8888

It wasn't until a few minutes afterward did they return back home with Rukia and Renji waiting for them. After seeing the small boy was safe they both returned back to work. After sensing all was calm Zangetsu materialized and checked on Ichigo before leaving him alone with the older man to take care of him. He would have joined them but with today's events he just didn't have any strength left in him. He was surprised when a pair of arms wrapped around his waist and jumped slightly.

"Sometimes I feel like I need to lock you up to prevent anything from happening to you," Senbonzakura whispered in his ears.

Zangetsu instantly turned red, "I don't need to be treated like I'm weak."

"No it's not that," Senbonzakura sighed as he kissed Zangetsu's neck that made the teen jump slightly in his arms. He lightly chuckled and smiled, sometimes…sometimes Zangetsu was too adorable for his own good and it made his heart race. "Whenever I even think of you in danger I just can't stand…" Senbonzakura trailed off.

"But being scared?" Zangetsu finished for the zanpakuto.

He felt the older spirit wrap his arms tighter from behind, "How did you know?"

"Because I nearly put you in danger…" Zangetsu thought with great guilt. He told the Kuchiki he wouldn't harm Senbonzakura and if Hayate hadn't truly been Yoruichi's subordinate then…then. "Ichigo is reckless and puts himself in constant danger, I would know something," Zangetsu instantly lied.

The samurai seemed to buy it, "I never want you breaking…"

"Neither do I…" Zangetsu closed his eyes and lightly muttered. His heart just couldn't stay quiet, could it?

8888

Chapter 10 Reviews!

To Love Psycho: Yes indeed! Way cooler than some girly cupid costume. Once again thank you for pointing out that mistake, saved me the embarrassment! Hurray! Cupcakes! I love cupcakes! I shall use them for energy since I barely have any at all these days. Plus once again I shall not reveal that! You'll just have to continue reading to find out! Let's say…the next chapter?

To Lil Mexican: Well I can't get the goofy grin off my face from looking at your reviews! Thanks and I'm sorry about the late update! I try my best!

To OracionMist: I was also trying to recall if Ichigo was ever in the water, luckily he never truly was. He was near water sometimes but he was never really in it. I really can't go back and look at the anime since I can't want videos on this darn thing called a computer. Plus the manga is usually checked out in my library so I never have the chance to read it. I can't rely on Wiki either since that's almost always bias. I'll try to bring a reaction about Ichigo meeting Toshiro but for now I'm sort of busy trying to get these responses finished due to my even-busier-than-before schedule.

To Kuugen: Gah! I am so sorry! I hope you found this chapter at least a little bit good, I'm sort of rushed here at the moment and even the AN from above is sort of a long time ago. I am really feeling guilty about the updates; summer is coming soon so just hang on for a bit! Really hope this wasn't all for nothing! I am dead serious about rewriting the whole chapter, I know it adds stress but I'm willing to do anything for you guys.

To BBQkitten: Ah! Sorry it took me like I dunno three weeks to publish this chapter. It's not even my best work actually… Man I just really hope no one hates me or gives up on me for the disaster of keeping up with updates. Thanks to you for the sweet compliment!

To The Fan of Almost Everything: I wish someone would make my day, in all honestly it's starting to get worse and worse and I'm just being piled with mounds of review work for the finals. Hopefully I will have more free time in the summer to write more because I really might be busy over the summer as well which is sad since I don't get to relax. I also agree, the zanpakutos are just epic and I wanted to have them back. I'm sorry if I disappointed anyone, I'm honestly rushing through this in order to go work on my real life work. Right now I'm trying to balance my online life and my real life and so far my crappy real life is starting to outweigh.

To shebajay: Just saying that when I really was like "Huh? I did?" I was freaking out and looked over the chapter to see if I really did make Zangetsu say that he loved Senbonzakura, he didn't officially say it but he truly does love Senbonzakura, with all his heart, he'll confess but right now is not when I want for Zangetsu to start outwardly confessing. To tell the truth I wasn't even thinking about a party until the idea came to my head and the chapter started to write itself, the whole Byakuya getting splashed thing was my little joke, if there was going to be a pool I at least needed for someone to get splashed. Thanks for the luck! I'll do my best on the exams and on my updates!

To xXxOtAkU-444xXx: I hoped you liked this chapter then! Sorry about the wait!

To the dark euphie: Indeed he is, Byakuya is perfect for taking care of little Ichi isn't he? Who can deny it? Well…other than hater but still.

To mightnighticelover: I try and make it as cute and lovable as possible, it's what keeps my readers addicted! Sorry you had to wait so long! Gah, honestly feels like an arrow is hitting me from behind from getting all this "can't wait for the next chapter" it does make me happy to here but when this isn't my best work it makes me feel guilty.

To skyglazingMaro: Ah…a love that just grows and grows, I also look forward to it despite me being the only one who knows what happens of course. You guys just get to sit back and just watch the magic while I try and perform it to the best of my abilities and deliver it on time before the audience disappears.

To neko neko: Yep! Your chapter got chosen and here it is! I hope I managed to write it well enough, I honestly don't think it's worth the three weeks wait but I also have a life to balance out at the moment and trying to score high on my finals. To be honest my sword fighting didn't improve at all so I'm going to look like a fool on the football field this week. Hurray…I get to make a fool out of myself in front of the entire school…fun…

To ATPT557: Yeah I couldn't bear with a love triangle either… honestly those just disappoint people; I hate doing that. I'm trying to make readers enjoy the story not hate it because of some pairing! Aw! I'm so glad you find those moments adorable. In all honesty I forget what I write sometimes and when I read it again my reactions are like they happened the first time. I try my best to hint at there being something a little more, first I must build up the relationship a little more. Ha! Just must love how they are so oblivious right? I find it cute; others find it frustrating because well…you guys are practically packed with hormones! Sometimes I'm curious what would happen if I added a lemon…to tell you the truth I could have added one a long time ago but I was like "Nah! The readers wouldn't want a lemon now!" then at times I'm thinking, "Hmm…maybe they do want one…" no one said anything so far so I don't write one (shrugs). By the way, I'm just gonna leave you hanging on that questions, asking if the elixir was life threatening was a pretty good question but I'm not going to answer it.

To Hesymi: I try with detail but looks like I fail, especially here in this chapter. Glad you thought it was a good idea! I also love how my brain works sometimes. Ha! I also agree that little Ichi is addictive! I love the little guy he's just so cute I want to cuddle him- (clears throat) I meant pat him on the head…gotta watch what I say, don't want Byakuya to hear. I also started to notice how I was starting to make Byakuya more of a "father" type, he will be pointing it out or at least I will later on. Guess having a kid around really changes a person, see clever don't you think? Although Ichigo is going to have to turn back sometime, all good things must come to an end eventually yet something greater is still yet to come for all of us.

To demonlifehealer: Yeah, it's a little gag I like to call "Torturing Renji", it's basically putting Renji in tortuous situations, least he still has Rukia. Hmm…I would like to think more as Byakuya getting it from Rukia…after all she like the 'mother hen' in this story. The rivalry came from the zanpakuto arc, I saw how they were challenging each other which was pretty silly so I added it in there. True, I put Ichigo in danger a lot but your right about it being worth seeing Byakuya reactions and the cute little moments here and there. Ichigo isn't always going to get in trouble but it's mostly a majority thing. So sorry for the wait!

To FinalFantasy7Yaoi Cloud Love: Don't worry there's plenty more of chapters to come! Senbonzakura really is a heart stopper with the look and Byakuya really does make a good seme but save that for later when Ichigo is older okay?

To Kichou: I'm sorry I try but honestly my hands are getting cramped from trying to type faster than I usually can! I'm glad you loved the chapter and I hope you're satisfied in reading this one as well!

To Musa Silver-Hawk: Umm…because I wanted to leave it there? I guess? Sorry! Sorry for the wait! I don't deserve the jar full of cookies do I…? (Sighs) Sorry for the wait! Hope it was worth it!

To Aimtist: Yep, big brother Zangetsu just trying to make sure what's best for little Ichi, he does care! I honestly also loved Ichigo getting over his fear of water…I wish I could get over my far of swimming too…but I don't have anyone to help me on that close of a level and I'm practically expected and forced to do it for my "Survivor" program at school which didn't really help, just worsened it. I wonder if Ichigo really hates the rain, I thought Zangetsu was the one who hated it.

To Glitterpinkkitty: Warn me with out? You honestly made me had a panic attack when I first read that and please don't kill me! Shade! I'm being threatened! 

Shade: Hmph, maybe that will show you.

Ryo: I told you I have a life to take care of! So glad that I got one of your rare reviews! You don't know how honored I am to hear that! I'll try to keep up with the work and I promise to do even better on the next chapter!

To woof: Gah! Once again the arrow of words and stress stabs me at the chest! Sorry for such a long wait, promise this will be the only bad update I will have unless an emergency comes up!

To orange puppy: Hey! I haven't heard from you in a while! Thank you for your concern I'm fine, just had to deal with some stress and depression but that's nothing a little music can't handle. The only thing I'm worried about is getting sick from all the stress, it's bad on the health and I have been feeling worse for the past few months. There are times when I freak out I may have a major case of sickness but I have to pull myself through and fulfill my responsibilities here and in my real life. Thank you for loving this story and your concern, it honestly touched my heart to hear you were so worried about me. Thank you so much!

ShadowWolf XIII logging off!


	13. Chapter 12: Forgiveness and Fluff

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach! All Bleach property belongs to Tite Kubo-sama and the Viz media company. I also do not own this idea; the credit all goes to Kuugen. The only thing I'm responsible for is to make this idea come to life and writing it.

Enjoy readers!

8888

Chapter 12: Forgiveness And Fluff

When you tell Byakuya Kuchiki to relax, it seems next to impossible. Sure one is suppose to relax on one's day off but he found himself trying to find some sort of work to keep him busy. So far all of his paperwork given to him by his clan had been done with. He spent his time practicing his calligraphy but now he had finished it. Training wasn't an option since he knew his zanpakuto would only chide him in working himself to the bone. The Kuchiki had to face facts without any work to do he was simply lost. There just had to be something, when he wasn't doing something important he just felt like he was being lazy. The air just felt so tense around him, he felt like he was going to crack under the stress of it.

"Byakuya!" he was pounced from behind and he looked at the small boy.

"Did you need something Ichigo?" he asked the small boy.

"Hm…nope," Ichigo sat himself beside the man and swung his small legs, "I wanted to see what you were doing."

"Currently nothing," Byakuya answered the small boy's curiosity. What made him interesting to Kurosaki?

"It's pretty today don't you think?" Ichigo commented. The Kuchiki followed the young boy's gaze. It was beautiful today, the sky was a deep rich blue and only a few clouds dotted the skies, the garden was lush and the air was refreshing…how come he didn't notice a day such as today? Now that he thought about it he was so absorbed that he never had time to notice the things around him… With a light breath he felt his heartbeat slowing down, he air was simply cool and for once…for once he felt relaxed.

"It is a beautiful day," he replied. He looked at the small boy, brown eyes looking distant, as if he tried seeing past everything, looking somewhere other than here. Just what was on his mind? Byakuya got his wish once Ichigo spoke again yet heavily regretted wishing it in the first place.

"I wonder how Mom is doing…and Dad with my little sisters," the small boy murmured.

He found himself looking at the ground. So Ichigo was wondering about his family? Right…he didn't know about his mother yet has he? Ichigo was just a small and innocent child now, would it be right to tell him or just wait just a fraction longer? The boy had changed when his mother had died, if he were to tell him now what would happen. Would his older self change? Just what would happen if…if…

Gray eyes widened as he felt something weigh against his arm. Looking down the small boy had rested against his arm and closed his eyes. Byakuya felt his fingers slightly move yet stayed in place. With this boy he always found himself hesitating yet now he remembered when it came to Ichigo he was always hesitating for some unknown reason. It was true that when they first encountered each other that he could have remained to see if he was truly finished off. At first he dismissed his 'mistake' due to Rukia wanting to leave right there and then and his pride. When they met for the second time, they had poured everything they have into their final attacks, Byakuya could have finished him off with a Kido or hand to hand…but he didn't because of his blade being shattered. The incidents with the Bounts he hesitated when Ichigo tried interfering with his battle with the leader, then there was the Zanpakuto Rebellion…

Each event screamed hesitation, the first two tries he had opportunities to finish him off but he didn't take it. The other two where he could of hurt Ichigo he didn't. What would have happened if he had killed Ichigo the first time…what would have happened?

Looking at the small boy he saw how he had fallen asleep on his arm. He started sliding and fell gently on his lap, the small chest was evenly breathing and he looked so venerable and innocent.

Regret…he would have regretted killing him the first time. Without him Rukia would have been killed instead of surviving, the Bounts might have had a chance along with Muramasa…and the Winter War would have been lost…

His pale fingered threaded with only the tips of the bright orange hair. It brushed against his skin…such softness.

"Brother!" he heard from the distance. He snapped his head up, Rukia coming toward them from the distance. Looking down at Ichigo he gently cupped the back of his head and swiftly shifted away and placed the young boy's head on the porch. His adopted sister coming closer and he met her half way with a single flash step.

"Rukia," he calmly called her, "Is there something wrong?"

She gasped for breath and tried to speak, "Cycle…came…early…"

He widened his eyes, the "cycle", at this time? Byakuya's gaze flickered over to the sleeping boy on the porch then back at his sister before she caught him. He carefully scanned her spirit pressure and the air suddenly went cold. This was Rukia all right…and this was no joke.

The "cycle" is a Soul Society term used when a squadron is nearing their paperwork deadline. With all of the stacks and stacks of paperwork that pile up it becomes chaos. It was energy draining, heart pounding, and stress piling since it was up to the captain to make sure the paperwork was turned in before the afternoon. Luckily he has pulled through with every "cycle" due to how he regularly handles it but it doesn't come without consequence. He becomes so tired and drained that his tone goes to the coldest setting and along with his glare but then he usually forgets it the next second. Byakuya had only known about this through the rumors and he believed them but he never actually cared.

"Give me a few moments and I'll be there," he told his sister.

"I'm sorry brother…" Rukia gasped an apology then hurried and left. Byakuya also rushed inside and came out changed in his uniform, wind scarf, and the kenseikan. He was about to leave when he suddenly remembered something. He quickly went back to the porch and still found Ichigo asleep. Another rush and he came back with a thin blanket, covering the small boy with it.

"Byakuya…" Ichigo mumbled in his sleep.

"Please…just stay here for today," Byakuya muttered. Every time the boy wandered off he was a magnet for trouble. He didn't even want to think about the possible ways Ichigo could get hurt out there…

With a final glance he left to get to work. He arrived at his office and he was inwardly surprised at how high the stacks of paperwork were; it was worse than he thought.

"Rukia?" he looked around for the younger adopted Kuchiki.

"Right here brother," she poked her head from around a lined stacked of paperwork.

"Where's Lieutenant Abarai?" he questioned as he made his way to his desk, carefully avoiding toppling the unstable stacks.

"He passed out from overworking brother…should I wake him up?" Rukia asked, tone a little concerned.

The older Kuchiki sighed, "No, leave him. Rukia you've been organizing the paperwork so far, correct?"

"Yes brother," she nodded.

"Then explain to me what has been done so far," Byakuya seated himself in his chair.

"I've divided the work done so far on the other side of the room, the other half of the room where you are is the work that still needs to be done," Rukia explained.

"Start organizing the paperwork into categories such as finance and reports Rukia, I'll finish off what needs to be signed," Byakuya instructed as he started getting to work.

It started off just fine until more work started coming in. The hour hand ticked away and it was almost close to noon. Renji had woken up and flinched when he saw his captain at the desk, a hard look of concentration on his face and he could tell that he was all ready in his blind rage stage. Before Byakuya had noticed him slacking off Rukia quickly handed him a pile of paperwork and started to help shift through the loads. Soon enough the paperwork was now organized and had to be delivered. Rukia and Renji quickly grabbed two stacks of paperwork and went to go turn in for Byakuya who looked entirely exhausted. Once they left the older Kuchiki sighed and slumped over on the desk. Right now his head was spinning in dizziness and banging like a drum. It felt like he hadn't had three nights of sleep all in just the afternoon. Now he was grateful that he had the rest of the day off…

A knock on the door, "S-Sorry but we forgot to deliver another stack!"

Byakuya sighed, never a moment's rest…

8888

He blinked and sat up with a yawn. Using his small hand he rubbed the weariness out of his eyes and looked around. Last thing he remembered was that he fell asleep on Byakuya's arm but where was the man now? Getting up he finally noticed the small thin blanket and picked it up. He was about to turn the corner when he heard the clattering of armor. Turing he saw the samurai and smiled.

"Hi Senbonzakura," Ichigo greeted.

"Oh, good evening Ichigo," the samurai gave the boy a friendly greeting.

"Evening?" Ichigo titled his head.

"Did you lose track of time little one?" Senbonzakura knelt down in front of the boy, "It's all ready the afternoon."

Ichigo yawned again, "I was asleep…"

Byakuya's zanpakuto spirit chuckled, "Just woke up from a nap?"

"Mm hmm…" Ichigo nodded, still a little bit drowsy, "Do you know where Byakuya is?"

"No, I haven't seen him and I've been looking for him. If he isn't here he must be visiting Captain Ukitake or handling a clan emergency," Senbonzakura answered, "Have you seen Zangetsu?"

"I think he's in my room, he said he was feeling a bit tired," Ichigo replied.

"Tired?" Senbonzakura repeated curiously, "Tired from what?"

"I dunno…" Ichigo mused, "Maybe he wanted to take a nap too."

Senbonzakura sighed, "Well…it would be best not to disturb him."

8888

"So you told Ichigo that you were tired," Zabimaru asked, Zangetsu nodded.

"That's not right!" Sode no Shirayuki exclaimed from beside Zangetsu's left, "How could you ever lie to such an adorable boy?"

"I needed to come talk to you two, and technically I am tired," Zangetsu yawned. They were currently sitting on the porch where Renji had lived. Zangetsu had walked here with Sode no Shirayuki earlier this morning to meet up with Zabimaru.

"Tired of who? Senbonzakura?" Sode no Shirayuki raised an eyebrow.

"We can understand you if you want to take a break from him," Monkey added, "After all he's annoying, hyper, has a huge temper-."

"I am not 'tired' of Senbonzakura," Zangetsu gave an exasperated sighed then palm faced. Were women regularly this hard to explain things to? He would have told Senbonzakura but seeing as how the samurai over worries about things…no wonder he came to these two in the first place. "Look, lately I've been feeling drained and I was wondering if the same thing was happening to you two," the young zanpakuto explained.

"I feel fine," Sode no Shirayuki answered.

"Feel any different Snake?" Monkey asked her partner.

"Nope, just fine," Snake yawned.

"Well same goes for us," Zabimaru answered.

"Then it's just me," Zangetsu sighed.

"What's wrong Zangetsu?" Sode no Shirayuki started to be concerned.

"It just that lately…I have to go to my inner world more often than usual and even the zanpakuto who just have their shikai can manifest without problems so I'm starting to wonder if me not being able to activate my bankai in this state is affecting me," the young teen explained to his friends.

"Well normally zanpakuto don't have a bankai form and a shikai form, you must be the first to ever have one," Zabimaru told him.

Zangetsu looked at his hands that were placed on his lap. One of his fingers twitched and he narrowed his eyes. He stood up then bowed to his friends.

"Sorry I should get going," Zangetsu apologized.

"Right," Sode no Shirayuki smiled then flashed a quick wink, "Wouldn't want Senbonzakura to find off you've been sneaking off now do we?"

Zangetsu darted his eyes away and pulled his hood up to probably hide the blush, "I really should get going."

"We'll meet up with you later all right?" Zabimaru nudged. Zangetsu nodded then left the two spirits to continue speaking. Maybe if they helped Zangetsu get his bankai back he would feel better.

"How are going to do it though?" Monkey crossed her arms in thought, "It takes ten years of training to obtain a bankai and we don't have ten years!"

"Well he technically has his bankai Monkey," Sode no Shirayuki reminded her, "We just need a way how to make Zangetsu remember how to summon it again."

"Hey! Maybe if he battled against a bankai he could remember how to summon it!" Snake suggested.

"Hm…not a bad idea Snake, come on Yuki lets go," Monkey stood up.

"Wait a second! Knowing you, you would get competitive and hurt Zangetsu!" Sode no Shirayuki protested.

"Then what do you suggest?" Monkey folded her arms again.

The snow woman thought for a bit, people like Zabimaru where out of the question, plus she knew her brother zanpakuto wouldn't even draw his blade against Zangetsu even if it were to help the young zanpakuto. They needed someone level headed, had good control of their bankai, and would take the situation seriously enough so they didn't hold back on Zangetsu while not hurting the tired soul, then it clicked.

"I got it! Follow me," Sode no Shirayuki smiled as she started leaving.

"Got any idea where we're heading?" Monkey asked her young partner.

"Why are you asking me?" Snake raised an eyebrow.

Monkey shrugged then sighed as they both followed the snow woman, "Just checking…"

8888

"Byakuya?" his eyes where filled with a familiar voice. It couldn't be…Ichigo?

He lifted his head from his desk and looked up, a teenage Ichigo Kurosaki was wandering around the maze of paperwork, trying not to make anything collapse. They locked eyes and the most heart-melting smile appeared on his face. Byakuya blinked, wasn't Kurosaki just a child now? Had the effects of whatever happened to the teen worn off?

"Byakuya!" he repeated and started walking up to his desk. He felt his chest clench and he immediately snapped back of his usual habit of acting the same way around the teen whenever he came near him.

"Kurosaki…" he addressed the teen again, tone cold as he regularly used with the substitute soul reaper. It felt different from the tone he used with the younger Ichigo but Ichigo was a teen now… "Kurosaki how many times do I have to tell you not to disturb me during work? I don't need you and your foolishness around," Byakuya informed, looking anywhere but those brown eyes…

"Byakuya I-," Ichigo began.

"Just get out Kurosaki," Byakuya pulled himself together and looked at the teen. Shoving away the feeling of how Kurosaki seemed to pull his strings when he felt his eyes widen as he looked back into those pain filled eyes. Ichigo turned and started running out, Byakuya following him when a voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Honestly is this a dream or a nightmare?" he turned to see Senbonzakura leaning nonchalantly on the back of the couch, "I can't tell but I can say that was a bit dramatic."

"A-A dream?" Byakuya said a little uneasy when he was pulled into his inner world. It had been a while since he entered this place; if he looked closely he could see small cherry blossom buds on the branches.

Senbonzakura nodded, "I felt your distress so I pulled myself into the inner world. You know denying your feelings like that won't do you any good."

"Tch, so you've become an expert at feelings then?" Byakuya scoffed, feeling snappier than usual due to the paperwork overload. It was subconscious but he could tell he would forget out this later.

Senbonzakura's eyes flickered away and he felt himself blushing from under his mask, "Pushing the boy away like that won't help you."

"I don't feel anything for Kurosaki," Byakuya defended himself.

"Then why take care of him now?" Senbonzakura countered.

"He's a boy, he'd never manage to take care of himself," Byakuya explained.

"Then why not let another take care of him?" the samurai crossed his arms.

"Because-…" Byakuya trailed off, he didn't feel anything for the boy…he was sure of it but then why go through all the panic and concern. Why?

"Byakuya what worries you?" Senbonzakura pulled out his soft tone.

"It's just…things would only go back to the way they were before all of this happened. I would only go back to acting the same around him," Byakuya confessed.

"You won't if you allow yourself not to, Byakuya. You control your emotions, they don't control you," Senbonzakura reminded him.

"Are you forgetting the amount of years I've spent to control my emotions," the noble reminded with a growl.

Senbonzakura shook his head, "More like your emotions got the better of you Byakuya, and you just don't see it. You're still wrapped in grief, if you allowed yourself to get closer to-."

"Enough Senbonzakura," Byakuya glared, "I have work to do."

Senbonzakura sighed when Byakuya finally left; it was such a hopeless case yet there was always that sliver of hope…

8888

When you're a kid, curiosity gets the better of you then it all comes down to a young, small, innocent little Ichigo. You just did as you pleased and let that same curiosity guide you, especially when it came to Byakuya. He wasn't satisfied with just guessing where the older man was he needed to know where. So he took Zangetsu from his room and started wandering around the Soul Society, careful to remember where he was going so he didn't get lost.

People greeted him with smiles as he walked by, he also greeted him in return, it seemed that these people where really nice. As soon as he looked at the squad six offices he smiled and quickly ran inside. The office halls were empty and Ichigo looked everywhere for the captain, hoping that he was here somewhere. He opened another door and his blinked as he saw the tall forts of paper.

"Byakuya?" he softly called out. Maybe somewhere through this mess was the captain. The small boy carefully walked, trying not to mess anything up when he reached the desk and smiled brightly. "Byakuya!" he quickly ran up and went around the desk.

The dark haired man groaned and slightly lifted himself, "Kurosaki…?"

"Byakuya!" Ichigo pouted, "Why didn't you wake me up and tell me you had work today?"

"Kurosaki…" Byakuya's tone was cold, and a little harsher than what he regularly used around the young boy. It made Ichigo flinch, what did he do? Why was Byakuya mad? "Kurosaki how many times do I have to tell you not to disturb me during work?" Byakuya warned, "I don't need you and your foolishness around…"

"B-Byakuya I-," Ichigo felt tears welling up in his eyes. So Byakuya h-hated him now? He felt his little heart breaking, he didn't mean to make him so mad. He didn't mean it!

"Just get out Kurosaki," Byakuya commanded. Tears started rolling down the small boy's cheeks and he ran, ran thinking Byakuya had hated him but it wasn't really the truth…Byakuya was only half asleep.

8888

"Bankai training?" Hyorinmaru looked over his shoulder as he shelved another book. Toshiro had just come down from another one of his "cycle" moment and was currently resting on the couch. The place was a mess and being the kind-hearted dragon that he was he started cleaning the office for his tired master.

"Yes!" Sode no Shirayuki clapped her hands together, "It seems that Zangetsu is having a bit of trouble summoning his bankai."

"We kinda need someone to go bankai against him so he could remember what it's like," Zabimaru explained the rest.

"I suppose…" Hyorinmaru felt a bit reluctant, he didn't really feel like hurting his new friend…

"Just please don't hold back too much," the snow woman pleaded, "We really need this to work, he'll get better if he summons his bankai!"

"All right then," the ice dragon zanpakuto surrendered.

"Great! I'll go get Zangetsu!" she quickly rushed out of the office to go to the Kuchiki manor.

"Come on Dragon boy I know the perfect place to spar," Zabimaru started walking out as well.

"Dragon boy?" Hyorinmaru raised an eyebrow, and then silently followed afterwards. Women were just so strange…

8888

Zangetsu entered the small boy's room hoping to find Ichigo there. He wasn't, and not only that his blade was missing as well. The young zanpakuto spirit looked around, looking into Rukia's room and Byakuya Kuchiki's room but there was no sign of Ichigo anywhere. He momentarily stared at Senbonzakura's elegant blade before leaving towards the gardens. Just where was that boy?

"I see you're finally awake," Zangetsu turned around.

"Oh, Senbonzakura good evening," he greeted. To think not long ago he was staring at his sword state and now he was staring at the samurai, what where the chances…

"Is there something wrong?" the samurai gently placed a hand on his cheek.

"There are a lot of things going wrong but you'd only panic…" the teen though inwardly. " Nothing important, just a little drowsy these days," Zangetsu answered, "You haven't seen Ichigo have you?" the teen questioned.

"Not since I visited Byakuya," Senbonzakura answered.

"Figures Ichigo would wander off," Zangetsu muttered.

"Well maybe he's off in the gardens somewhere," the samurai suggested.

"I've check the gardens," he informed as he crossed his arms, "and the manor, and his room, twice."

"H-He's run off again?" the older spirit tensed, "Oh no…Byakuya's not going to like this."

"I'm going to go look for him," the cloaked teen sighed as he started walking.

"I'll go with you then," Senbonzakura started to follow.

"Maybe you should inform Byakuya Kuchiki instead," Zangetsu suggested, "We'd cover more ground that way, plus if anything were to happen to Ichigo it would be on his head."

Once again the samurai stiffened, Byakuya was under enough pressure already with the paperwork. Plus…Byakuya could still be mad with him (then again the man might of forgotten the argument by now) and just adding a lost Ichigo to the mix would not help at all. "Should I meet with you after I tell him then?" Senbonzakura asked. There was just no question to it though; if it were for Zangetsu he would do also anything…

"I don't think so, we'd cover more ground if we looked in different areas," Zangetsu muttered, eyes filled with worry, "Who knows how much trouble he could get in…"

Once again almost anything, "Zangetsu are you sure about going alone though? What if-?"

"If what?" the teen turned and pale blue eyes glared at him.

"You said you were unwell, you could get hurt or-," the samurai began protesting.

"I'm fine," Zangetsu continued walking, "I'm not weak, and I doubt that anything will happen to me in the Seireitei unless I get mistaken for an intruder again."

"That's what I thought until-," once again he was interrupted.

"Enough Senbonzakura! I am not weak, and I am fine now! This is why I hesitate with you, you're jumping to conclusions and being overprotective," Zangetsu started walking faster.

"What do you mean you hesitate?" Senbonzakura started to walk fast as well to catch up with the teen.

"Didn't you notice that I was gone this morning instead of resting?" Zangetsu informed as he felt himself snapping on the inside.

"What! Where were you then? If you where with that- that ice dragon!" the older zanpakuto started to snarl.

"You see? This is why; you've already jumped towards another conclusion without even asking. I went to go talk with Sode no Shirayuki and Zabimaru," he drew his hood up, "You don't even trust me at all! You'd think I'd run away or get injured, I am perfectly capable of protecting myself."

"Well things just lead me to believe otherwise Zangetsu, how am I not suppose worry over you?" the samurai countered.

"You can start by trusting me!" Zangetsu finally started to flash step.

"I do trust you!" he said as soon as he caught Zangetsu.

"Then believe me when I say I would never betray you by leaving you without saying a word, promise me that you'll at least trust me with this," the young zanpakuto slightly challenged.

"I promise then…" Senbonzakura sighed.

Pale blue eyes softened and gently placed a light peck on the mask where his cheek would have been, "Thank you." With a swift flash step he was gone and the samurai nearly swooned. To think there were disadvantages with having a mask…

With a sigh he started heading towards Byakuya's office, he definitely wasn't going to like this…

8888

Ichigo sighed as he wandered the streets of the Seireitei. What would he do now? He doubted Byakuya wanted to see him again, at all. There was a slight chance that he was just stressed and to be left alone but thinking back to what Byakuya said made his small heart ache all over again.

"Why hello there Ichigo," he snapped his head up and blinked as he saw a black cat, yellow eyes gleaming with observance.

"Yoruichi!" Ichigo instantly smiled and felt cheered up. The werecat jumped from the roof of the wall and landed perfectly in front of the small boy.

"I was going on my way to see you and a friend, but what are you doing wandering the streets with your zanpakuto?" Yoruichi said as she pawed towards Zangetsu.

"Oh! Umm…" the slim cat swished her tail, watching how the boy darted his gaze away and looked uneasy.

"No matter, would you like to meet someone?" Yoruichi offered.

"Sure!" the young boy chirped as he started following Yoruichi.

"So have you been practicing the techniques I've taught you so far?" she questioned and received a happy nod, "Good, we'll test those out later."

"So who are we going to see?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh an old friend of mine," the cat answered, "We're pretty close by as well, we should meet her in a while." Yoruichi still watched carefully, Ichigo just seemed to be hiding something as usual and wanted for no one to find out. She never press the boy for anything but now he was an actual boy so…

"Is there something bothering you?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh well…" Ichigo mumbled.

"You know you could tell me anything, right?" Yoruichi assured he boy.

"Byakuya hates me," Ichigo mumbled.

Yoruichi inwardly chuckled; there was a time when Ichigo thought the same thing when he was older. How things never changed…

"Well have you thought about him caring about you so much that all he ever thinks about is you?" she swished her tail.

"He thinks about me?" the small boy blinked, unable to believe that Byakuya thinks so much of him.

"Yes he does, he must think of you so much that he just doesn't know how to react around you and gets nervous," she stated rather smugly.

They talked for what may have seemed like a while but what was only been a few minutes. Ichigo had been so caught up in their conversation he even forgot where they were headed or how they even got into such a traditional room. His "Aunt" sure knew how to make him feel better, he felt so close to her that it seems like he's actually _known_ her.

The door slid open again Ichigo looked and saw an old woman at the doorway. She didn't have many wrinkles and her hair didn't seem too dry but it was still a mix of white and gray hairs tied up in a neat bun. She also had these icy blue eyes…

"Why hello there Mayumi, it's been a while," Yoruichi sat up on the cushion she was lying down on.

"It has hasn't it?" the old woman Mayumi said as she went over and sat across from the two. Her eyes rested on Ichigo, cold and observing the small innocent boy, "Who is this?"

"This," Yoruichi lifted a paw and directed it towards the small boy, "Is Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Ah yes," she narrowed her eyes slightly which made the little orange head uncomfortable, "The one Byakuya Kuchiki is taking care of isn't he?"

"The very same," Yoruichi swished her tail.

"You cause a lot of trouble boy," she informed young Ichigo.

"I-I'm sorry," Ichigo lowered his head in shame.

"Now please go easy on him Mayumi," the cat's eyes gleamed with laughter, "Wouldn't want to scare him would we?"

"I suppose," Ichigo lifted his head when he heard the old woman chuckle, "So, how is he treating you?"

"Byakuya?" Ichigo slightly tilted his head.

"Yes, the same one," she nodded her head slightly.

"Well, he's a very nice man but…I don't think he likes me anymore," Ichigo confessed.

"Why don't you help him out Mayumi, if anyone else can read Byakuya it's you," Shihoin said.

"Well what did he say to you Kurosaki?" she inquired, ice blue eyes studying him carefully.

"Earlier today I went to go see where he was. He was at his office and told me to get out…" the small boy explained in a rather quite voice.

"What is Byakuya doing at the office anyway?" Mayumi inquired Yoruichi.

She answered, "Well today just so happens to be the day of Seireitei's infamous "cycle" due to yesterday's events." The cat looked over at Ichigo to see his guilt written face and quickly added, "They got the dates mixed up due to someone getting scared so now they're ahead by one or two days of the schedule."

"Well at least they'll actually be on time for once, I'll compose a note to the head captain later then," the old woman noted, "So my dear why do you carry that big sword around?"

"Huh? You mean Zangetsu?" Ichigo finally snapped up in attention.

"Yes, why don't you deactivate your shikai?" she suggested.

"Oh, he doesn't know how to control his spirit Mayumi so his shikai remains activated at all times," the cat explained.

"I see, has he not been properly trained then?" her ice blue eyes hardened.

"Oh don't worry about that, I've been teaching him a few tricks here and there so he can get ready to learn how to suppress it," she flapped a paw.

"Auntie Yoruichi is a very good teacher," Ichigo added.

"Why Yoruichi, he calls you his aunt despite him having no blood ties to you. Or am I just misinformed?" the old woman slightly joked.

"Well they say a bond is greater than blood and Ichi here decided I'm his Aunt now," the cat jumped on the boy's shoulder, which made Ichigo smile, "He thinks of Rukia as his sister or mother sometimes and Renji Abarai as his older brother."

"Remarkable…" Mayumi muttered, "Then what would the boy consider Byakuya then?"

"I really don't know," the cat swished her tail, "What do you think of Byakuya, Ichigo?"

"Hmm…well he's a very nice man, and takes good care of me," Ichigo smiled and threw in a shrug, "Byakuya is Byakuya!"

"Not even a guardian!" she gasped, eyebrows raised a little.

Yoruichi didn't know how to respond to this one, she couldn't read people's minds but she didn't have to when Ichigo answered, "Byakuya is amazing! He so powerful and very kind to me that I would do anything he asked… me…to…"

The boy trailed off, remembering how cold Byakuya sounded when he went to just drop by at the captain's office. I-If Byakuya never wanted to see him again then he would do it, as long as it didn't bother the older man. He had been so kind to him, taking him and Zangetsu in and what he overheard from Rukia he had to argue with his grandparents to get him to stay…

"Well I don't see how he could yell at someone like you Kurosaki," the small boy lifted his head and blinked when he saw approval in her eyes and aged lips turned up into a smile, "You remind me so much of my grandson, he was so kind and innocent." She reached out and ruffled the boy's orange hair gently, "He'll get the scolding he deserves when he gets home."

"Have you taken a liking to Ichigo Mayumi?" Yoruichi smiled, her old friend was quite kind when she wasn't so uptight and strict.

"Yes, I have indeed," she said, "Would you two like some tea and some lunch?"

"Yes please!"

8888

"There you are Zangetsu! I was just coming to get you!" Sode no Shirayuki gasped as she finally stopped from running.

"Sode no Shirayuki, was is it?" Zangetsu was rather surprised from seeing his friend so out of breath.

"We just found you a sparring partner!" she smiled cheerily when she regained her breath and her sweet, kind innocent composure.

"Sparring partner?" the cloaked teen echoed in confusion.

"Yes! We thought the best way to bring back your bankai was for you to go against another bankai. Come on, the sparring ground isn't far from here!" she gushed as the snow woman took a hold of Zangetsu's arm and started dragging him with a flash step without hearing his protests or warnings.

8888

Senbonzakura groaned once more as he paced in front of the office's front door. How should he put it lightly without over stressing his master? Pacing out here wasn't helping at all; every second that ticked by mattered and he knew that much remembering Zangetsu's worried pale blue eyes. He finally stopped pacing, opened the door and stepped in the office. After walking around the piles of work carefully the samurai at least glad that they were diminishing in number. Once he arrived to his master's desk the said man was slumped over, probably unconscious. Luckily he was the only one who knew how to wake him up without getting killed. He went around the desk, grabbed a hold of the chair…

Bam!

His master groaned from the floor, after getting up he sent the samurai an ice-cold glare. Hey, he said he wouldn't get killed, he never said that Byakuya wouldn't get angry. He bet if he wasn't the man's zanpakuto and controlled his powers he'd be a dead man.

"Note to self," Senbonzakura joked around and chuckled lightly, "Pulling the chair from underneath you works better than whacking you with either the hilt or the scabbard, or even lifting your head up and hitting it against the desk."

"Is it _really_ necessary for you to assort to violence in order to awake me Senbonzakura?" he sighed as he realized through his blinding rage that it was his zanpakuto.

"In your case, yes master," the samurai laughed as he crossed his arms, "You tend to never awaken after the "cycle" seeing as how the bucket of water failed to work or how loud I shout at you in either this world or in your inner world."

"So what is your purpose of waking me up this time Senbonzakura?" he groaned in irritation as he pushed his seat under his desk and gathered the papers that fell on the floor. Senbonzakura felt himself slightly jumping, moment of humor finally gone and tension stiffening his shoulders. Upon seeing this action Byakuya stared at his zanpakuto, eyes questioning and observing the samurai's sudden change in behavior. He'd already expected this to be bad since every time Senbonzakura had to wake him up during this time it was a disaster in the barracks or an amateur emergency compared to others. "What is it this time Senbonzakura?" he sighed at his zanpakuto's silence, feeling smugly prepared for whatever he had to throw his way.

"Well…you see," Senbonzakura began to speak under the pressure of the gray-eyed gaze, "Ichigo has gone missing again."

Byakuya's gaze turned cold and narrowed, slight panic was buried underneath, "Have you checked the manor? The garden?"

"Zangetsu said he's been through it twice," Senbonzakura tried to calm Byakuya down but the man was sweeping out of his office. "Byakuya calm down!" he warned his master.

"Calm down? I've just been through a _month's_ worth of paperwork in one morning and after hearing he's gone missing I should calm down? Not only that but it's Ichigo! Kami above could only know what kind of trouble that boy may be in!" the Kuchiki noble said as he exited his office.

"I know how that feels," Senbonzakura muttered under his breath. Suddenly he felt a surge of spiritual pressures and inwardly growled. He took a glance at his master then raced off towards the rising spirit energy.

88 Not too long ago 88

"I've brought him!" the snow woman announced as she came to the field and dragged the young Zangetsu with her.

"What took you so long?" Zabimaru groaned from the boulder they were sitting on.

"All right Zangetsu good luck!" Sode no Shirayuki shoved Zangetsu in front of his opponent.

"Wait what?" the young zanpakuto looked at his friend, "Sorry they dragged you into this Hyorinmaru and for them wasting your time but-."

"It's quiet all right Zangetsu, I don't mind," Hyorinmaru summoned his sword and readied himself, "I won't be holding back."

"Damn I really need to learn how to get to the point!" Zangetsu inwardly thought as he summoned his sword just in time to block Hyorinmaru's. Metal ringed as the two swords hit each other with equal strength. Hyorinmaru's eyes narrowed, seeing as how Zangetsu was skilled enough on his reflexes there would be no use for prolonging the training with a shikai to start.

"Go Zany! Show him what you're made of!" Zabimaru cheered from the sidelines.

"You can do it Zangetsu!" Sode no Shirayuki encouraged.

The ice dragon zanpakuto swept back and readied for the attack. "Bankai," he coolly said and immediately a gust of cold wind started to surround him until he disappeared in it. The air started to grow cold and a dragon of solid ice appeared, stretching the gleaming wings that shone in the light. Zangetsu readied himself, gathering whatever he had to at least stop whatever barrage Hyorinmaru would send his way.

"Getsuga," Hyorinmaru went for a dive, "Tensho!"

The wind nearly swept the two other zanpakuto's away and waited as the mist disappeared, hoping that their friend had summoned his bankai in time. They blinked as soon as the mist cleared, both zanpakuto in…well… what might seem as an awkward position if they were both conscious. Zangetsu groaned, he was currently on his back while Hyorinmaru was right beside him; stomach on the ground and one of his arms lay limply on Zangetsu's chest.

"I wish I had Rukia's camera!" Sode no Shirayuki inwardly squealed as her eyes sparkled.

Monkey snorted and inwardly thought, "Wow, of all the coincidences…wonder how flower boy would react."

Snake stomach growled and he started drooling as he thought about lunch, "I'm hungry…"

"What is going on!" they turned to see the samurai stomping towards them.

"Moment ruined…" Sode no Shirayuki inwardly sighed.

"Speak of the annoyance," Monkey was instantly annoyed.

"Chicken sounds nice," Snake kept thinking about lunch, oblivious to his surroundings.

Senbonzakura walked over, eyes widened when he saw Zangetsu and Hyorinmaru in the middle of a crushed sparring field. He was about jump into another conclusion, again, but this time he was stopped by his earlier promise. With a sigh he turned towards Zabimaru and Sode no Shirayuki.

"Can someone care to explain to me what happened?" he sighed. Both women blinked at him, rather surprised that for once he was calm rather than rampaging like he usually does.

"That's weird…he's never calm," the snow woman thought for a while when it hit her, "Oh my goodness! He's begun the "changing for the better" phase of a relationship! Aw! I'm so proud of him! Zangetsu is just amazing! They're perfect for each other if my brother has learned patience!" She felt giddy and tried her hardest not to squeal.

"Huh…that's kind of weird, you'd expect him to yell right about now," Monkey blinked.

"Chicken…" Snake continued to drool and walked away but was yanked back. He glared at the chain at being reminded of restraint.

Seeing as how he wasn't going to get any answers he turned but immediately got ticked. To make matters worse they were both getting up oblivious that they were too close together for his liking. The samurai stomped over, slid Zangetsu from his hood, and made him stand up in his arms.

"I warned you not to get to close didn't I?" Senbonzakura snarled at Hyorinmaru.

"Senbonzakura, Hyorinmaru is just a friend," the teen sighed.

"What? You expect him to only have feelings for you as a friend after he confessed to you? Or have you forgotten that!" Senbonzakura reminded him.

"I can assure you I have no romantic interest in Zangetsu, Senbonzakura," the ice dragon sighed, "I merely "confessed" in order to get you jealous, it was an act."

"A- A what?" the samurai's gaze flickered towards both zanpakutos.

Zangetsu sighed and face palmed, "Great… now he knows."

"My apologies Zangetsu but his over active jealously is getting on my nerves," he rolled his eyes.

"You and me both," Zangetsu muttered.

"So… he isn't trying to steal you away from me and that time at the forest… it was an act?" the pieces started fitting in the samurai's head.

"Yes! It was an act because of your stubbornness!" Zangetsu groaned as he clarified everything.

"It's true you know, we planned the whole thing together," Sode no Shirayuki also started confessing as they walked over.

"We also planned today, Zangetsu was just training with Hyorinmaru," Monkey might as tell that as well. Meanwhile Snake was trying to bite through the chains.

"It was quite thrilling though! Glad no one broke anything," Sode no Shirayuki cooed in relief.

"Sorry for the trouble Hyorinmaru, they must have forced you to do this," the teen threw a glare at the women, both laughing nervously.

"Nonsense, you are my friend after all," Hyorinmaru calmed said but winced as his right arm flew to his left. They were surprised; Zangetsu was the first to spot the cause.

"You're bleeding," the teen muttered.

"Looks like it will continue to do so unless I apply a bandage," Hyorinmaru observed as he rolled up the sleeve.

"Do you want us to go and get some first aid?" the snow woman offered.

"That wont be necessary," Zangetsu stepped forward, everyone surprised at his actions. He took hold of the arm, Hyorinmaru only slightly wincing. "Hold still," Zangetsu scolded his friend. He wiped a bit of the blood away but the crimson liquid kept flowing out.

"No use, it won't be wiped away easily," Hyorinmaru told his friend who only rolled his pale blue eyes.

"Senbonzakura come over here and hold up his arm for me," Zangetsu sighed. The samurai walked up and took hold, hostility gone and somehow not feeling jealous of the ice dragon anymore. It was as plain as day, now that he wasn't blinded with jealously, that Zangetsu and Hyorinmaru were just friends and it would remain that way.

Zangetsu placed his hand just above the wound and with his other hand wiped the blood again. This time the wound stopped bleeding and the rest were shocked, not knowing why it had. Not being the only one surprised Zangetsu summoned his sword as he planted it on the ground, careful not to remove his hand that was just above the wound away. After gesturing to Zabimaru and Sode no Shirayuki Snake and Monkey were grabbed the sword firmly and Sode no Shirayuki grabbed the cloth as she was instructed to cut it off.

"Do you really think this will be enough?" Sode no Shirayuki raised an eyebrow and held up the short piece of clothe. Another gesture and Zangetsu was handed the small cloth, with a single whip it grew in length, surprising the rest of the zanpakuto.

"Will this do?" he held up the now longer length. Sode no Shirayuki smiled and held up the other end that led towards the sword. After receiving a nod she cut it off and Zangetsu started wrapping it around the zanpakuto's wound. With a final knot Zangetsu let go with a satisfied sigh.

"It should heal in a couple of hours, it was thin thankfully," Zangetsu informed his friend.

"How did you manage not to get hurt anyway Zangetsu?" Zabimaru asked, both truly curious on his friend's technique.

"Well going on a dragon's structure, if one strikes on either the wings or tail it would throw them off balance," he stated as if it were a common fact, "I only managed to get lucky. Hyorinmaru is rather skilled and managed to escape with only a scrape so he really knows how to defend himself. He reacted just in time to dodge it but it was enough to veer him off course."

"Wow," Monkey whistled, "Pretty smart."

"Do you know how you managed to stop the bleeding though?" the dragon spirit asked.

"Well, it's one of my abilities. All I have to do is be in contact with someone and when needed I send my reiatsu to cover the wound like a second skin. I used the technique once when Ichigo went up against Kenpachi when he went to go save Rukia,**"** he answered the next question before anyone could ask, "As for the cloth as long as either Ichigo or I will it to it'll grow longer or short, that way it doesn't become bothersome in battle or when it's needed to cover wounds. It regenerates over time."

"You're simply amazing Zangetsu! I can't see someone besting you. After all with you skills, abilities, and how smart you are you'll definitely win the Zanpakuto Battle Competition-."

"I think that's enough for one day," Senbonzakura quickly intervened, "Zangetsu, we were suppose to go do something important remember?"

"Oh! Right!" Zangetsu's eyes widened, "Sorry but I have to go now."

"What about training?" the snow woman pouted as she crossed her arms.

"Sorry but I really need to get going. Besides, I really don't want to hurt Hyorinmaru with his arm injured," he excused, "Sorry about that Hyorinmaru."

"It's fine," he assured, "You did dress my wound after all."

"We better get going then," Senbonzakura bowed, "I'm sorry Hyorinmaru, I hope that we can become friends as well, seeing as how you're already good friends with Zangetsu."

Hyorinmaru returned a smile, glad there was finally peace between them, "I'm glad to have you as a friend now, Senbonzakura."

"Same here," he took a hold of Zangetsu's arm, "Let's get going Zangetsu."

"Right," he followed after the samurai with a flash step. They soon stopped after they were out of sight both now walking. "So why didn't you ask them to help find Ichigo?" he asked the teen.

"I didn't want to bother them any further after the trouble they went through," Zangetsu then added, "Plus Ichigo is my responsibility, not theirs."

"Our responsibility," Senbonzakura intertwined their hands together.

Zangetsu's eyes widened, his heartbeat started racing in his chest as he felt a deep blush on his face, "S-Senbonzakura."

The samurai chuckled then leaned in and whispered, "You're so breathtaking, if it wasn't for this mask I would have stolen a kiss by now."

"N-Now you're just being a flirt," Zangetsu muttered as he gently shoved the samurai away.

"So…now what were you saying earlier about making me jealous?" Zangetsu's face went red with embarrassment.

"T-That was," he was interrupted by the samurai's laughter, if possible his blush would have grown deeper from such a wonderful noise

"If you waited a little while then I would have apologized," he confessed.

"So you're not mad?" the teen's eyebrow lifted.

"Course not," an arm was wrapped around his waist and pulled him closer, "I could never be mad at you, well… at least for too long."

"Just like no matter how stubborn you may be I could never get tired of you either," Zangetsu wrapped his arms around the samurai's neck.

"Oh I'm stubborn am I?" blue eyes were sparked with laughter.

"Very," Zangetsu whispered in his ear.

"Now who's being the flirt?" Senbonzakura chuckled.

"No matter what I do you still are one," the teen pulled away with a smirk, "So did you tell Byakuya that Ichigo is missing yet?"

The samurai tensed, "Oh crap, Byakuya!" They both flash stepped to start searching for Ichigo. Knowing his master he would panic to pieces if he hadn't found him yet.

8888

His feet where on fire and were probably sore and bleeding but he didn't care. He's been through half of the Seireitei in half an hour and it was saying something since the place was huge. If one had been keeping record he might of defeated Shihoin's previous record in flash step speed but it didn't matter and he didn't care. Ichigo Kurosaki was a magnet for trouble and knowing Ichigo the small boy would fall into the very depths of it from just wandering into the streets of the Seireitei like what had happen the last two times (first was when he tried saving Rukia, the second was when he first turned into a child).

The Kuchiki noble finally stopped for breath, not feeling this out of breath for using flash step since his battle with Ichigo. His hair was damp from sweat and his lungs didn't seem to quiet catch enough air. Byakuya was grateful that he stopped in a secluded spot, not wanting to be seen in such a state. So far he hadn't even seen a sign that Ichigo was in the half he had search, he could only hope with his luck that he would be in the other half. Lifting himself up he regretted it when his sore feet almost made him stumble but gracefully recovered balance. Raising a hand to his forehead he decided it would be best to just take it easy for a while. He knew his limits and fainting from overheating in the streets of the Seireitei was a bad way to attract unnecessary attention. Each second that ticked by frustrated him, eventually he realized that he rested a half hour and stood up once more to find Ichigo but was stopped by a voice.

"Master!" Senbonzakura raced towards him, "Master what did you do to yourself?"

"Not now," Byakuya continued to breath, "Need to go find…Ichigo…"

Blue eyes glared at him sternly and his arm was put around Senbonzakura's neck for support, "I'm taking you home Byakuya, you are in no condition to continue searching for him."

"I have to…it's my responsibility," his vision started to get foggy, as he continued to struggle for air.

"What if you found Ichigo in this state? Don't you think the boy would panic seeing you like this? He would blame himself for this! You're going home to rest for a while, I'll go check on you in an hour after I've dropped you off understand?" he couldn't find enough strength to argue. He was carried off towards the manor, thankfully that no one had seen him, and then Senbonzakura made he was comfortable when they reached his room

"I've already checked half of the Seireitei," Byakuya coughed, throat dry from dehydration.

"No wonder you're in such a state," Senbonzakura walked over with half a glass of water, "Just drink half a glass every half hour, slowly. Plus it looks like you'll need a bath once you cool down, lunch doesn't sound bad either. Zangetsu and I will check the other half of the Seireitei, if we still haven't found Ichigo then we'll check the gardens again just to make sure he hasn't wander off in the Rukon or has been kidnapped again." He hopefully cleared his master's worries.

"Thank you, Senbonzakura," his voice a little better after drinking at least a bit of water.

"No problem Byakuya, you shouldn't worry so much. I doubt even Ichigo could get caught in too much trouble, even if he was he would only get away with only a minor scratch," his zanpakuto consoled then chuckled lightly, "There's no need to panic."

"I am not panicking," the man corrected, "I just need to find the boy before anything happens to him."

Senbonzakura rolled his eyes and inwardly thought, "Says the one who rushed around half the Seireitei without stopping."

After Senbonzakura left he focused on cooling off, he would hate do admit it (it would be a stab to his pride) but the samurai was right, Ichigo would start blaming himself if he saw his current state. What could have caused Kurosaki to run off in the first place? Had he done something, maybe even said something? There was the chance of Ichigo walking in his office and the boy overhearing him sleep talking…

No, those chances must have been highly unlikely…

Once he was cooled off he took a bath and dressed in another uniform minus the haori, scarf, and kenseikan for a while. He walked to the dining room to find Renji and Rukia there all ready waiting for lunch. Sitting besides his sister the food started being served and just as they were finishing Rukia started speaking to him.

"Brother, grandmother says she wanted to see you right after lunch," she informed him.

"Did she say anything else?" Byakuya asked as he put down his rice bowl, everything being eaten.

"No not really…" Rukia mused. With an inward sigh he calm got up and left. On the outside he was calm but the inside was filled with dread, what could that woman possible want now? If this was about custody issues he better not let it show that Ichigo had gone missing. Even the slightest fidget and she would ask what was wrong and would be forced either to badly lie or spill the truth and he knew it would be the second, he's never lied in front of her.

He made his way to the second dining hall, which was mostly used when guests arrived. Opening the door he found his grandmother there waiting for him. He took a seat right in front of her, eyes not looked at her but at the floor.

"Grandmother, you wished to see me?" he said.

"Yes Byakuya," she said firmly, "You're close to Ichigo Kurosaki, aren't you?" Byakuya did nothing but nod his head after a minute or two-passed by, not sure if him and Ichigo were close. "Then explain to me why-," she was interrupted by another voice.

"Granny Mayumi! Auntie Yoruichi had to leave so she said goodbye!" the door slid open Byakuya snapped his head over and his eyes widened seeing the one who was at the doorway. I-Ichigo?

"Thank you dear," no way…the old woman was smiling? This must have been some crazy hallucination from overheating, it just had to be, another second or two and he would be in an empty room…

When the boy's eyes flickered over to him they widened but then he immediately turned shy and hid behind the doorway with a slight blush to his cheeks. The action made something jump in his chest, why would Ichigo shy away from him? Why was there fear, hesitation behind those honey brown eyes of his?

"You can come sit with us if you like dear," she softly spoke. Byakuya's head was about to explode, his grandmother smiling and speaking in that tone to Ichigo plus Ichigo acting like that around him when he would normally smile and jump on him. This was the craziest day he's ever lived…

"I-I'll go out in the garden…" he softly spoke, Byakuya nearly following him for fear of never finding him again but was reminded who he was sitting in front of when her gaze rested on him.

"Care to explain why he acts like that around you Byakuya?" she coolly lifted an eyebrow.

"I don't know grandmother…" how could she expect for him to answer when he was completely baffled himself?

"Yoruichi tell me that you've yelled at him and he wandered the streets with his zanpakuto until she found him, care to explain that?" she offered him.

"Yelled at him?" Byakuya repeated softly in confusion.

"If I'm not mistaken today was the day of the "cycle" and if so I guess that you've been sleep talking without being aware of the boy being there, correct?" she hypothesized.

Byakuya wanted to repeatedly hit his head into a wall. So his earlier guess was correct…

"I guess so grandmother."

"You guess?"

"My apologizes."

"Don't apologize to me, apologize to the boy!" she corrected, "I have a meeting to attend to so I need to leave, take care of him Byakuya, and he's rather fond of you."

As soon as she left he quickly stood up and rushed towards the gardens, legs already strained from flash step. He found Ichigo sitting by himself beside the koi pond, knees to his chest and hugging them tightly. Rushing up to the boy he thoughtlessly wrapped his arms around him the moment his knees touched the ground holding on as tight as he possibly could without crushing him while one of his hands cradled his head.

"Ichigo…" he said rather breathlessly.

"B-Byakuya…I thought you didn't want to see me," the small boy said.

Byakuya pulled him away slightly far enough for them to make eye contact, "Why would you ever think that?"

"You were mad at me when I went to your office," he shyly confessed, refusing to meet Byakuya's eyes.

The older man sighed as he brought Ichigo closer, making the embrace softer yet still holding on as if he were to let go the boy would disappear again. "I wasn't mad at you I was…going delusional from all the paperwork I've been doing," he explained.

"Delusional?" Ichigo chirped, tone a little confused at the use of the word. There was no way Byakuya would go delusional! He was way too calm for that!

"I was seeing things," Byakuya explained for him as he loosened his embrace a bit further.

"I know what it means," Ichigo pouted.

"Of course," the older man put the boy down, "I'm apologize for today, I didn't mean to upset you Ichigo."

"It's okay…" the small orange head smiled softly.

Byakuya's eyes suddenly went wide. Heart racing against his chest and shock ran completely through his veins as he registered the soft contact of a light brush of lips on against his pale cheek…

Ichigo had just kissed him on the cheek…

Needless to say Byakuya Kuchiki was red for the entire day, a confused Ichigo following him.

8888

Chapter 11 Reviews

To **the dark euphie**: Ha! I surprised everyone didn't I? Hurray for twists! I got it back! I think…I don't get as much hits as I use to so I think I'm losing it… Still hearing that the chapter had your heart pounding got me all excited! I'm jumping up and down in my seat on the inside! I need to control it otherwise my sister is going to "talk" to me again. Plus I'm going to guess that Yoruichi was right on Byakuya starting to develop feelings for the little guy! Aw!

To **Kuugen**: I will tell you that yes that it's important but I will not tell you if it's a side effect or not. Don't worry; I fully believe people will start to figure it out bit-by-bit and if not then thank goodness I haven't given it all away! I'm all ready too predictable with the whole "whenever Ichigo runs off he gets in trouble" scenario and I think that's the reason why I keep losing readers…Anyways I survived the last day! It didn't feel like the last day since we had test and all and I feel like any day I'll be dragged back towards school…

To **Musa Silver-Hawk**: Yay! You don't know how delighted I am to hear that! I feel flustered all ready! Yay! Cookies!

Shade: No! You do not need sugar!

Snowy: Hrr! (Here you go!)

Shade: Snowy! Why would you do that!

ShadowWolf: Cause we want cookies (munches in triumph)

Shade: Oh well… (Eats one)

To **xXxOtAkU-444xXx**: Yay! You don't know how much it means to me to hear that! Honestly I felt like this was going to turn out horrible due to the pressed for time but it turned out perfectly! Hurray for quick thinking! Hurray!

To **Shebajay**: I know! Hope it was hilarious because I intended it to be. After all I do love adding laughs here and there. Yay! Heart is a flutter! So glad you loved it, makes me happy beyond words!

To **neko neko**: Yay! You don't know how thrilled I am to hear that! To think that I preformed up to higher expectations than expected! So glad you thought his grandmother was a nice touch! Laughed when I read the whole "like the stalker I am part" well hope you check me out on Facebook! Then it would convert to Facebook stalking wouldn't it? Ha! Ha! I'm so glad that you understand the whole life thing, I'm kind of proud of myself for being only two days late. I know, nothing to really be proud of but when your sick, better than three weeks right?

To **The Fan of Almost Everything**: Yay! I love making people's day! It's a way to repay for every reader making mine! Well I'm glad to say that my life is currently in the neutral zone, busy, but still neutral! Good enough for me! As for living in the Soul Society I would try my hardest to get into squad ten! Toshiro is awesome! If not then I have back ups like squad six (Kuchiki coolness), thirteen division (Rukia is nice along with her captain, they would make nice friends) or fifth division (I like Momo, she's very kind and sweet). Plus you're right! Would be fun if the zanpakutos came out! Hmm…how about living in my story? Ha! That sounds epic! Plus nonsense, you always make me feel better! In fact you really made my day just talking about this!

To **LovePsycho**: Well I do aim for adorable cuteness! Glad it was exciting; it was a thrill for me trying to at least finish it on a deadline. I also like SenbonGetsu (sigh) getting really addicted to the pairing now… yet it shall never out do my love for ByaIchi! Never! (Coughs) Ehm! Sorry…fan girl moment… Yay! At least I know your one of the fan girls. I also want Ichigo to get older to have a little "fun" with Byakuya but I'm kind of torn with cute little Ichi moments and just very…very hot ones… That's why I'm letting the fan girls decide! Yay! Magic cake! (Both Snowy and I start eating)

Shade: I'm not even going to try and stop it… … Is it marble?

ShadowWolf: (scolds) It's a magic cake! It can be anything you want it to be!

Shade: (takes a bite out of his) Marble… (Continues eating)

To **AvengerOfDarknenss**: You've read all chapters in several hours? Yay! Super duper thrilled! Glad you love my- I mean Byakuya's- I mean of whatever…I'm glad you like little Ichi! So irresistibly adorable that even Byakuya can't escape it! Awesome isn't it? I even cornered him in this chapter! Wo hoo!

To **GlitterPinkKitty**: Ehhehehehe… I prefer that my organs remain in tact so I can actually be able to continue the story. Glad I lived! Thank you zanpakuto romance and all that is adorable Ichi-ness! Actually saved my life… Plus the kidnappers really didn't do anything to little Ichi not a hair harmed on his little head (pat, pat)

(Byakuya glares and has his sword out)

ShadowWolf: Eep! There's more than one person targeting me now! I didn't do anything I swear!

To **ATPT557**: Yay, shocking! Sorry to disappoint but there's no back story to the "revenge to the Kuchiki clan" Hayate just made it up on the spot for an act since he knew Yoruichi would bring Byakuya as back up or Byakuya would come rescue little Ichi. Well it seems I've made a villain out of Byakuya's grandmother but that is to be expected, sort of like the antagonist for these chapters or should I say "arc" (smirks knowingly). Sorry I almost gave you a heart attack! Didn't mean it, honest I didn't even know this chapter was shocking (I know what happens after all), that why I love reviews! They give me advice and I can see through the reader's lenses!

To **skyglazingMaro**: Ah…poor, poor Zangetsu, missing out on the obvious. Guess it was all that stress huh?

Zangetsu: More like you torture me to death…

ShadowWolf: Nonsense! I paired you up with Senbonzakura didn't I?

Zangetsu: (hangs head)

ShadowWolf: Hehe…must be relationship stress. I know he loves his lover. (Smiles)

To **Kags21**: Very good question. So I shall answer this question with a question. Should I reveal it…? (Thinks for a while) Sorry…reveals a little too much. All I can say is I love happy endings (hint, hint)!

To **orange puppy** (honestly I love that name it's adorable): Thanks but I can't say the same for my health. Cold irony isn't it? Hey a pun! (Laughs but coughs)

To **Kichou**: I try my very best, good thing that my perseverance to finish the chapter overcame my poor health. Yay for dedication! Hurray!

To **The weasel is MINE XP** (awesome name, I love it!): Well I can't find the way to describe your overly awesome review! So glad that you gave mine a try despite all the other ones that didn't catch your interest (they couldn't be that bad could it?). I must say I was also starving for some Bya Ichi so I decided to end world ByaIchi hunger (well at least for those who understand English…) by writing my very own adorable fluffy fan fiction! Really so proud I did! I really am starting to gain faith in myself from reading all of the reviews that say it's addicting! Your review sealed it and now I really can't find the words to thank you! You made me so happy! Don't worry because I have plenty of ideas that are coming and I will continue the conquest of ending ByaIchi hunger! May the fans never go hungry again!

To **Lil Mexican**: Hey don't worry about! I'm sure everyone deals with the thing called life everyday, just got to hang in there! Plus don't worry; I'll always continue writing this! It feels like nothing can stop me now!

To **scry-ash**: Reader satisfaction…ah really warms my heart. So glad that you loved the story!

This is ShadowWolf XIII logging off!


	14. Chapter 13: Connections

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, everything wonderful belongs to Tite Kubo and the Viz media company.

8888

Chapter 13: Connections

It was thanks to the "cycle" that high-ranking officers were granted the day off from work, all except squad eleven since they were, as usual, very behind in the paperwork. Since Rukia and Renji, even his grandmother, had reported that Byakuya was working on his day off he was granted another two days to make up for it, and right now Byakuya felt like he was going to murder a certain werecat. He was currently glaring at the cat from his spot on the porch, resisting the urge of even twitching an eyebrow. He would not lose to this werecat, even if it kills him!

"So then he fell in the koi pond, got up, and was about to flash step when he tripped on a rock in the pond and fell in it again," Yoruichi told the small boy.

"No way! Byakuya was clumsy?" the boy's eyes went big and tilted his sweet innocent head.

The cat woman nodded in confirmation, "Yes very, there was this one time when he tried to get the ribbon from me but a koi fish jumped out and slapped him in the face-."

"That would be enough Shihoin," Byakuya coolly tried maintaining his composure.

"I better get going anyway," Yoruichi got up and stretched, "It's my turn to run the shift in Karakura Town this afternoon, don't want to be late."

"Ah, I wanted to spend more time with Auntie Yoruichi today," the small boy pouted.

Byakuya looked away from the small boy, trying his hardest to destroy the blush that threatened to spill on his cheeks and then get teased at by the woman before him. He could still feel the softness of those small lips or the warm brush against his cheeks. The moment just wouldn't be erased from his head and for some reason he would be flustered every time the boy looked his way. There was also no explanation of the sudden rage or the unusual amount of times of wanting to kill the werecat. Why couldn't he just get this out of his head?

"Why don't you come to the world of the living then?" Yoruichi offered and both Ichigo and Byakuya looked at her in slight shock.

"I-I though I was…" Ichigo looked towards the ground. Golden eyes flickered over to the Kuchiki to see him silently panicking and raging on the inside. Oh how she loved to mess with Byakuya!

"Well I asked the head captain earlier," Yoruichi informed.

"I can go back to Karakura Town?" the small boy smiled brightly. The dark haired man just couldn't help notice how happy the boy looked when he heard of going back home. Just how much did he miss his family? Just how much did he miss his real home?

"Just be on your good behavior and you can invite whoever you like," Yoruichi offered.

"Thanks Yoruichi you're the best!" Ichigo ran up and gave his aunt a hug.

"Well it's glad to know I'm the best," the emphasized the last three words. She didn't need to look to know she was being glared at.

"I have to tell Rukia, Renji, Zangetsu-," he started listing when the woman interrupted.

"Well I suggest going and telling them now, no need to wait around," the cat woman chuckled.

"I'll be back then!" Ichigo ran off, huge smile on his face.

"Ah, such a sweetheart," Yoruichi cooed before smirking at the glaring Byakuya before her.

"Are you really sure taking him to the world of the living is a bright idea?" Byakuya lifted an eyebrow, tone cool and mellow. His old childhood friend rolled her eyes, knowing it was part of the usual act these day because of that 'mask'.

"Course it will, I have everything taken care of," she leaned across the pillar and crossed her arms.

"What if he sees his family, or his mother's grave? It could send him into shock," the Kuchiki noble protested, "There's even the chance of him seeing a hollow."

"Like I said everything is taken care of," she flapped her hand, "His family is off on a business trip and I've already made sure the hollows are kept to a minimum, there's a low chance of him ever meeting a hollow. Besides, it's my shift so there's nothing to worry about, all you need to do is make sure he doesn't stumble across his mother's gravesite." Golden eyes observed how the gray ones dodged towards the ground, her gaze hardened. "You are coming right?" she inquired with a mildly serious tone.

"Lately I've been questioning that my presence around the boy brings misfortune," Byakuya confessed in a muttered.

She shrugged, seeing that as a pathetic excuse, "Too bad, little Ichi will be disappointed then. I guess I'll have him all to myself in that big bustling city with barely any protection-."

Golden eyes widened a little as the wind suddenly whipped her hair. Gaze looking back there was no one there where Byakuya once sat. A knowing smirk crossed her lips as her suspicions were confirmed. Whenever Ichigo was involved these days you had Byakuya Kuchiki wrapped around your finger. It was still strange to her though, the man suddenly taking a sudden interest to the small boy. Was he really that oblivious before Ichigo had been changed to a small nine-year-old boy? Then again he was always dense headed and now was still no exception…

This trip was going to be fun!

8888

"Nothing is still happening," Monkey still crossed her arms.

"I liked it better when they were fighting! At least it was cool," Snake groaned.

"Well bankai is about a physical and mental balance, it would make sense to meditate once in a while," Sode no Shirayuki whispered over to Zabimaru.

"It would also help to have some peace once in a while!" Senbonzakura barked over at the three. The trio sighed at being scolded by the samurai again; honestly didn't he just ruin the silence with his yelling?

The samurai was punched on the shoulder and he rubbed the throbbing area in response. His young lover knew sure how to throw in a punch. He looked over and blue eyes softened and started to adore the sight before him. The deep, calm, and concentrated look on the teen's pale face just made him use everything he had in him to not suddenly wrap his arms around the other and just bury his face in the crook of the young zanpakuto's neck. Zangetsu was just too irresistible for his own good; the only zanpakuto who was truly immune was Hyorinmaru. Senbonzakura had caught glances from other zanpakuto, even Sode no Shirayuki and Monkey on occasions yet it rarely happened since both women knew cloaked teen was practically his.

Just because he technically promised that he wouldn't be so outwardly protective didn't mean he could be inwardly protective and jealous.

He let his eyes wander around Zangetsu a bit. His short brown hair that barely reached his shoulders was a shade or two brighter in the rays of the sunlight and his pale face more ghostly, probably due to the cloak he was wearing. The teen was currently sitting with his legs crossed and hands resting on his legs trying to relax and focus his mind. His build was thin yet not extremely thin and it make him curious as to what he would look like underneath without that big flowing cloak in the way. The zanpakuto's chest rose and fell slightly with each breath that passed through sweet soft lips. Behind the pale eyelids were brilliantly colored pale blue eyes that made his heart stop.

Suddenly lips thinned and there were a few twitches of the tips of his fingers. There was one twitch of the eyebrow and his breath caught as his eyes opened and looked towards him.

He blinked his blue eyes a few times before asking, "Something wrong?"

Zangetsu turned away, eyes closing and grunting a little, "Lost my concentration, again."

Senbonzakura's gaze rested on the ground, slightly disappointed in knowing he was the one who broke it and how Zangetsu stopped looking at him. "Sorry," Senbonzakura whispered lightly and returned to focusing on his own. He couldn't hold the concentration for long; however, because he felt his hand intertwining with a slightly smaller one, making his pulse race.

"It's alright," Zangetsu softly murmured back.

There was a slight squeal and both turned to look at the snow woman. Zangetsu's expression was calm, one eyebrow slightly raised and looked at his friend while Senbonzakura wore a plain annoyed expression under his mask, eyes bluntly staring at his "sister".

"What?" she pouted. How could they honestly expect her to be quiet when they were holding hands? No fair, she could be a fan girl when she wanted to! This was her "brother" after all and her best friend who she basically owed for turning her annoying brother for the better. Also there was the moment of where Senbonzakura was staring sweetly and longingly at his partner. Of all the times how does she keep forgetting Rukia's camera!

"Zangetsu!" the teen was suddenly attacked from the side and his pale blue eyes went wide. He looked down at his shoulder and sighed.

"Is there something you need Ichigo?" he inquired the hyperactive boy.

"Zangetsu! Zangetsu! We're going to Karakura Town again!" the boy happily cheered.

The zanpakuto blinked, "We're going back?" The boy nodded and Zangetsu didn't even have the courage to look at Senbonzakura anymore.

"Oh! Karakura Town? I've never actually had a good look at it, may I come?" Sode no Shirayuki asked.

Ichigo smiled towards the snow woman, "Course you can! I'm also bringing Renji and Rukia too!" 

"Well if Renji is going that means we're coming along too," Zabimaru smirked.

"The more the merrier!" Sode no Shirayuki burst in sing song.

"I better go get Rukia and Renji, see ya later Zangetsu," Ichigo hugged the teen's arm.

Zangetsu nodded, "See you later Ichigo."

The small boy ran off and both zanpakutos behind them started talking about the world of the living in excitement. Senbonzakura looked over at the other, worry in his eyes. Just because they were going to the world of the living doesn't mean they were staying there, right? Closing his eyes he lightly squeezed Zangetsu's hand, he turned inwardly depressed when the teen pulled his hand away.

8888

"So what do you think Captain Hitsugaya called us in for?" Rukia asked the tall red head beside her.

Renji shrugged, "Beats me." He shyly looked over again, staring at his childhood friend. Today she was wearing a sky blue kimono that faded to white at different places, despite it not being the season there were small snowflakes printed flowing across the traditional robe that looked like they were caught in the swirling white winds. A deep blue sash was wrapped around her and made her eyes shine even brighter today. Inwardly he wished he wore something less formal than his uniform today. He barely had anything fashionable in his closet so he had just decided to wear his uniform on his day off like most people would.

They reached the door to the squad ten offices and Renji held the door open for Rukia. His face when a little red when she smiled at him and they entered the captain's office. Toshiro was snoozing on the couch, his zanpakuto sitting on the floor in a deep meditation. There was a small kettle on the office table that was still heating up on the portable heater. They both looked at each other, wondering if they should leave as to not interrupt when the kettle started whistling.

The ice dragon's eyes snapped open and calmly looked over at the pair. "Good evening Lady Rukia, Sir Renji."

"Hello Hyorinmaru," Rukia bowed slightly, "Sorry if we interrupted anything, did we come at the wrong time?"

"Not at all, it was about time to wake up my master from his nap," Hyorinmaru stood up and went over to the white haired captain, shaking him slightly. "Master, time to wake up, Rukia Kuchiki and Renji Abarai have arrived," he accounted.

He groaned and tossed in his sleep mumbling, "Later."

"The kettle is boiling," Hyorinmaru told him, "It's going to overheat."

"Leave it," Toshiro groaned.

"Rangiku is telling everyone to call you "Little Captain"," Renji crossed his arms.

Immediately he sprung up, eyes twitching, "That Rangiku…"

"Master, the kettle," the ice dragon warned as he glanced at the pot.

Toshiro yawned and looked over, he scratched his head wondering why Hyorinmaru didn't get it himself when he took into account that his zanpakuto particularly didn't like to be around heat unless absolutely necessary. If he had asked, the zanpakuto would have froze the kettle before touching it. He sat up and leaned in, snapping it off and gently set it on the coaster before motioning a hand.

"Come on, sit down," he ordered groggily before rubbing an eyelid.

They both sat down and looked at the white haired captain who was blinking out the last bit of sleep out of his eyes. Hyorinmaru went over to the desk, probably going to search for something and they looked over at Toshiro again.

"So Captain Hitsugaya, why did you call us here?" Rukia remembered to still be formal, she knew how the young captain liked things a little more this way. Sure he was one of the youngest captains in the Soul Society but that didn't mean you could just be informal with him right away.

"Tone down the formalities Kuchiki," Toshiro yawned as he leaned back into the sofa, "It's my day off and I want to at least relax a bit."

"Very well Toshiro," Rukia smiled.

Hyorinmaru came over, a basket in hand and the inside was wrapped in tissue paper. Rukia recognized it as Ukitake's handiwork. He would always pass out sweets to the squad members if they were having a terrible and hard day of work. She had even received special gifts whenever she was sick or upset like Chappy items.

The basket was set down and Hyorinmaru cut away at the ribbon, the paper softly fluttered down to reveal a colorful set of macarons. Toshiro started pouring tea into cups and set the kettle on the coaster again. Renji reached forward and popped a macaron into his mouth with Rukia following suit.

"I wanted to share this with you earlier but I was busy, you remember when the zanpakuto first started materializing correct?" Toshiro took a sip of tea.

"You went to the labs?" Renji raised his eyebrows.

Toshiro nodded, "Of course, anyway while I was there I discovered that Captain Kurotsuchi was developing some sort of device that would allow the zanpakuto to roam freely."

"That's wonderful! I've always missed Sode no Shirayuki's company, I just love speaking to her again," Rukia reminisced the times she was able to speak to her zanpakuto so clearly.

"It's kinda weird that he would do something so nice though," Renji scratched his head.

"Well he says he was doing this for research so it makes sense to me," the white haired captain sighed.

"Nonetheless I know I'm going to be thanking him," Rukia mumbled, "Better ask captain Kyoraku what kind of sweets he sends…"

"Thanks for going to the twelfth squad for us Captain- I mean Toshiro," Renji lightly chuckled remembering the young captain just wanted to relax for the day.

"Think nothing of it Abarai," Hitsugaya nonchalantly flapped a hand, "I also happened to find out something else while I was there."

"What did you find?" Rukia inquired.

"Well while I was there Captain Unohana was there as well. It turns out squad twelve or more like their captain was related to the sudden change that happened to Kurosaki," he informed the pair.

"He didn't do anything bad to him did he?" Rukia panicked.

"No, more like Ichigo drank something on accident," the young captain explained.

"To think I warned him not to drink anything," Renji grumbled.

"Captain Unohana is working on reversing the youth elixir, if you want to know her progress you'll have to take it up with her," Toshiro said before they could bombard him with questions he didn't know about.

"Thank you for everything Toshiro," they were about to leave when the door busted open.

"Captain! Do I have some news for you!" a familiar voice squealed throughout the room.

Toshiro felt his eyebrow twitch, all of his earlier tension returning, "What is it Rangiku?"

"Ichigo just invited us to the world of the living!" Rangiku announced.

"Rukia! Renji!" another small familiar voice called out and both soul reapers smiled as the small boy ran up to them.

"Hey little guy," Renji ruffled his orange hair.

"I'm not little!" Ichigo crossed his arms in protest and pouted.

Rukia giggled, "So what's this about the world of the living?"

"Aunt Yoruichi just invited me to go there and she said I can take whoever I want!" Ichigo happily chirped.

Both soul reapers exchanged a look of worry. Bringing Ichigo to the world of the living in his current state would be rather risky given he could faint at any moment if his memories were to be triggered. Despite it being Yoruichi, they still hesitated.

"Is my brother coming with us?" Rukia questioned. She felt as if her older brother came along everything would at least be a bit more secure. Once Ichigo nodded his head she relaxed and let a sigh of relief out.

"Come on Captain, get rid of that sleep and let's go!" Rangiku slapped her captain's back.

"I don't remember being invited," Toshiro muttered, not really wanting to go.

"Exploring the world of the living would be interesting wouldn't master?" Hyorinmaru suggested.

"No thanks," the white haired captain yawned and laid back down on the couch.

"Are you a captain?" turquoise eyes opened and looked over at the small boy's curious brown eyes.

He scoffed and looked away, "Of course I am."

"You look around my age though!" Ichigo was purely astounded. They all looked at him in shock, amazed that he would even say such a thing. Just even mentioning Toshiro's height or age could have the said captain in a yelling frenzy.

"Are you calling me a kid?" Toshiro snapped right back up. They all held their breath except for Hyorinmaru who just sighed.

"No but it's pretty cool that someone like you is a captain. People must really look up to you!" Ichigo said with a happy smile.

He blinked before rubbing the back of his head. No one really complimented him like that when it came to his age. In fact most people looked down upon it at first but in the end he would always win out his subordinates respect…with the exception of Rangiku and his close friends. "Well not really," he then chuckled, "_some_ people just tend to do whatever they feel like."

"Well they must be happy if they have someone like you Toshiro," the small boy complimented.

"That's Captain Hitsugaya to you," a soft smile appeared on his face. He ruffled the orange hair as if he were his kid brother.

Rukia blinked, she knew Ichigo was someone good at making friends when he was older and left and impression on others. When he first fought with her brother Byakuya became more protective of her and they both started to at least get closer. Now that he was this young she could see that Ichigo brought smiles with him everywhere and influenced them even deeper. Just how much had Byakuya changed so far since he practically had direct contact with Ichigo since they were taking care of him at the Kuchiki manor? The younger Kuchiki wondered if Byakuya could now find peace and happiness with Ichigo around.

"So Ichigo, can my captain come with us to the world of the living?" Rangiku winked at the boy.

"Of course!" Ichigo chirped.

"Master, we simply can't turn down an invitation," Hyorinmaru told his master yet Hitsugaya assessed this as just wanting to go.

"Oh well, I'll go to the world of the living then," he sighed seeing as how the odds were against him.

"Hurray! I'm going to tell Yoruichi, see you all later!" Ichigo waved as he ran out the door.

"Come on Hyorinmaru, let's go get ready," Toshiro stood up and left the office.

"Well come on you two, you guys better hurry. Especially you Rukia, you know it's code to always wear your shihakusho to the world of the living," Rangiku winked.

"I know, I'll go back to the Kuchiki manor and change then," Rukia walked off ahead of them.

Renji sighed as he watched her leave. He should have admired her wearing a kimono today but if he were caught staring her too long then it would only cause trouble.

"Well lover boy," Rangiku slung an arm over his shoulder, "Asked her out yet?"

"W-What?" as soon as the words processed, his face was about the same color as his hair.

Suddenly Haineko popped out of nowhere, "Ooo! This should be interesting, how much do you like her?"

"I uh…" Renji stammered and didn't really know how to respond.

"Come on admit it, you _love_ Rukia Kuchiki," Rangiku nudged.

"Hey she's noble isn't she?" Haineko asked. Rangiku nodded and the cat woman zanpakuto clapped her hands together, "You wanna know what I think?"

"Forbidden love!" both cheered at the same time. Renji blinked at them confused at what they just said. How could just simply having a crush on Rukia be forbidden?

"You might want to ask her out as soon as possible Renji, no doubt after the Winter War there'll be tons of suitors lined up at the door," Rangiku warned.

"I-I don't get it," Renji balled his hands into fists, "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm n-not in l-l-love with Rukia! She's just a childhood friend!"

"Well that blush speaks volumes lover boy," Haineko flicked his cheek. Renji rubbed his arm against his flushed skin as if rubbing it a good amount will drive it away.

"The whole Soul Society practically know how you feel about her, even Rukia might-," she didn't get to finish when she was interrupted.

"Rukia knows!" Renji screeched.

"Well she ought to by now, she's pretty smart after all," the strawberry blonde woman sighed at the dense head.

How could Rukia figured it out? He knew he was obvious about it but was he _that_ obvious about it… Well there was that time when they were walking towards the squad four barracks. Yet there was always that sense of doubt, what if he just wasn't good enough for her? The red head was just a lieutenant, nothing special and the Kuchiki clan would choose a noble over him any day.

"Well…I don't know if a can, I mean her family _is_ noble after all and-," this time Renji was interrupted.

"That's what you're worried about?" Haineko scoffed, "How pathetic, get with the program! All you have to do is show them you have the potential and the spirit pressure."

"You know Renji, if you're so worried then why don't you become a captain? You do have a bankai after all," Rangiku reminded him.

"My kido sucks though, I barely had my bankai, and my rank in the sixth squad-," He was punched in the back of the head.

"Renji! How stupid can you get? You practically gained ten years of experience in the Winter War and then some, and what would be more important, your rank in squad six or become a captain and having a chance of being an eligible candidate?" she huffed.

"If I where you I'd chose the course of love," Haineko suggested, "doubt any other girl would want someone as dense headed like you."

Rangiku intervened before the red head could say anything; "You know you could always have Rukia help you on Kido. You know, some tutoring to get close to her."

"Well that doesn't sound to bad," Renji muttered, forgetting about being insulted.

"Plus you can use today to get close to her, buy a gal some jewelry, a few accessories," Haineko swooned at the thought of shopping at the world of the living. They had such lower prices than here in the Soul Society, plus the most incredible and amazing things as well!

"That reminds me! We better get ready if we want to go to the world of the living!" Rangiku told her zanpakuto.

"All right!" both women bolted out the office in excitement.

Renji sighed and walked out of the office, closing the door behind him. His thoughts were complicated and mixed up right now; he even impressed himself on how he didn't explode right then and there. Well…all of these thoughts consisted of Rukia so there was one line of thought that held him together. Now that he thought about it, buying something for her didn't sounds so bad but what the heck was he suppose to buy? He sighed; things would work out in the world of the living…he hoped.

8888

Yoruichi looked at the group that had been gather, and looked down at the boy.

"This everyone?" she asked.

"Yep!" Ichigo chirped.

She smiled at the group it consisted of Renji, Rukia, Rangiku, Toshiro Hitsugaya, and of course Byakuya all with their zanpakuto. Sadly Ikkaku and Yumichika couldn't make it seeing as how Ikkaku was currently on Seireitei gate duty and Yumichika was working on squad paperwork seeing as how they were regularly behind like always. Even so it was still quite the group. The butterflies came and flapped right beside the person they were assigned to.

Once they reached the other side of the Senkaimon they were in the yard of none other of Urahara's shop. A man came up wearing traditional clothing; the more trademark items were the hat, clogs, and a cane.

"Yoruichi! I was wondering when you would be back looks like you brought some guests," Kisuke looked at the group of soul reapers and their materialized zanpakuto, "What's the occasion, hollow trouble, vacationing perhaps?"

"I invited them here Kisuke, well I should say Ichigo invited them," Yoruichi clarified.

"Where is my little "nephew" anyway?" Kisuke flapped his fan with a knowing smirk. One the first day the cat woman had returned she had told him about Ichigo's transformation. He held this a secret towards his group of friends Chad, Orihime, and Uryuu who were also working part time around the shop. The shop owner couldn't wait to see their reactions!

"Yoruichi, who is this?" the small boy asked.

"Ichigo this is Kisuke Urahara," she introduced him to the shopkeeper.

"Nice to meet you little guy," Kisuke smiled at him.

"Nice to meet you to, you must be close to Auntie Yoruichi," Ichigo guessed.

"What do you know, he does call you his aunt! Then I guess I carry the honor of uncle," he smirked as he nudged the woman who punched his arm.

"Get real Urahara, she gets the honor of being called an aunt because she's earned it," Rukia came up and huffed. She looked down to see Ichigo tugging lightly on her hakama. The younger Kuchiki got down, wondering what he wanted.

"I don't mind calling him 'Uncle'," he whispered in her ear.

She smiled softly, "I know but we like to mess around with him a bit."

"Okay," Ichigo grinned.

"Well come on in! No use standing out here all day, it'll take me a while to get everything ready, Yoruichi do you mind helping a bit before going out on patrol?" he asked with a slight flirting plead.

"Fine," she rolled her golden eyes, "If there's a hollow attack it's on you."

They followed them into the shop and Tessai greeted them kindly before leaving to go make some tea. Most decided to wait at the front while Rukia and Renji went on ahead to see their friends, Ichigo following behind them.

"Hello Mr. Urahara, need anything else done?" Orihime asked.

"Not right now, we've got some guests here!" Kisuke let the others in.

"Orihime, Chad, Uryuu, it's nice to see you again!" Rukia greeted happily.

"Nice to see you guys again," Renji greeted as well.

"Where's Ichigo?" Orihime finally noticed.

"Um…did you guys hear about it yet?" Rukia inquired.

"Hear what?" Chad asked.

"Ichigo couldn't come today or something?" Uryuu asked as he pushed up his glass.

"Well…thing is-," Renji was interrupted.

"Rukia, Renji, did Yoruichi tell them about me too?" they all looked at the small boy standing beside Rukia.

"Ichigo!" both Orihime and Uryuu looked in shock while Chad was also mildly in shock as well.

"There's a lot to explain," Rukia laughed nervously, "Ichigo why don't you go with Byakuya and see about getting a gigai?" He nodded and left the room in order to go search for the captain.

"Oh he's so cute!" Orihime squealed.

"Wonder what happened," Uryuu muttered as he regained his composure, Chad nodding beside him.

"Guys, don't bring up anything, the little guys has a bit of memory loss and tends to faint whenever we try bringing it up," Renji warned his friends.

"Don't worry we won't," Orihime promised.

"You think it was a good idea to bring him here despite his condition though?" Uryuu questioned them both.

"Well, it's was worth the try, he should be okay as long as he doesn't go to any graveyards and luckily his family is out on a business trip like Yoruichi told us," Rukia informed.

"Found him!" Ichigo chirped as he came back inside the room with Byakuya following behind him.

"Oh, hi there Captain Kuchiki," Orihime greeted politely.

"Hello there Captain Kuchiki," Uryuu greeted Rukia's brother and Chad gave him the silent nod.

"Good evening," he greeted back with a slight bow.

"So how's everyone with their gigais?" Rukia asked her brother.

"Captain Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Matsumoto already have their gigais. It will take a while for Urahara to have gigai for us all. He insisted on giving me the permanent gigai instead of the disposable one," Byakuya scoffed at the last sentence. Despite there was no annoyance in his tone his disapproval was clear.

"Think we should go get ours now Rukia?" Renji suggested to her.

"I'll wait with my brother," she said and smiled towards her brother.

"All right, I'll go get mine then," Renji sighed as he walked out.

"Byakuya, why do you think Senbonzakura isn't getting a gigai or even Zangetsu?" the small boy asked the older man.

"I'm not sure," Byakuya murmured thoughtfully.

"Zangetsu and Senbonzakura?" Uryuu lifted an eyebrow.

"Oh I forgot to mention-," the door opened again.

"Lady Rukia! Would it be all right if I got a gigai as well?" Sode no Shirayuki popped her head in the doorway.

"Of course Sode no Shirayuki," she nodded her head. Her zanpakuto happily smiled and quickly disappeared Rukia looked back and sighed again at her friend's faces. Oh yes…lots of explaining, fun.

8888

"Are you sure you don't want a gigai Zangetsu?" Senbonzakura asked the teen again.

"I'm fine," Zangetsu's eyes flickered again before looking at him again, "You can get a gigai if you want to, I wouldn't mind."

"I wasn't planning on getting one anyway," Senbonzakura explained.

"Please don't just say that to make me feel better," Zangetsu sighed as he leaned against the wall.

"I'm not, I have my reasons not to anyway," Senbonzakura tapped his mask.

"Oh… right," Zangetsu remembered how the other zanpakuto didn't really like to make a show of his face.

"Zangetsu, is something bothering you?" the samurai asked.

"I-It's nothing," the teen looked at the ground.

He didn't buy it and went up next to Zangetsu, taking his hand into his own. It seemed to calm him down a bit and for this he was grateful for. "You know you can tell me anything, right?" he gently whispered into Zangetsu's ear.

The cloaked teen shuddered; it was like his lips were right there instead of the mask blocking them. He could feel his face turning red but tried everything he could not expose it. If _she_ were here then-

"Good evening, Zangetsu," immediately he tensed and his pale blue eyes widened at the sound of the voice. Senbonzakura noticed how the teen looked paler than usual. Immediately he looked up and saw a woman walking up to them. She had crimson red hair with a crimson tassel hanging from the right side of the bangs and a crimson kimono. The traditional kimono had floral patterns and a large dark red sash around her waist. Her skin seemed pale due to the bright coloring and her lips were smiling yet it did not reach her cold black eyes. He felt Zangetsu pulling his hand away and hands had turned into fists but they were slightly trembling. Just who was this woman and why did he make the teen so nervous?

"Good evening, Benihime," Zangetsu returned the greeting and looked as if he were trying to fight off his nerves. The name the teen used actually suited the woman, Crimson Princess, but whenever he thought about it, he thought of the color of blood.

"Who is this?" her eyes settled onto him and he tried to look away but somehow he found he couldn't. It was like she was holding him there forcefully with just her gaze.

"This is Senbonzakura," his voice seemed calm but no doubt he was still nervous or shaking on the inside.

"A samurai," she looked him over.

Somehow he regained the strength to at least bow, "Good evening."

"Good evening to you as well," he looked into her eyes again, they were still unfriendly yet he inwardly shuddered. There was something hidden in her eyes that he just couldn't read.

"It's been a long time," she spoke to Zangetsu.

"Quite," the zanpakuto simply answered.

"Are you getting a gigai like the rest?" she inquired.

"No Lady Benihime," Zangetsu spoke with the utmost polite tone.

"That won't do, we simply must get you one," she smirked at him.

"If you insist my lady," Senbonzakura looked at him slightly shocked. He thought Zangetsu didn't want one.

"I'll go ask Kisuke then," she spoke with a tone of poisonous honey.

"Of course," he replied. Once she left Zangetsu looked at the ground with a calm expression yet his eyes were hardened.

"Zangetsu are you all right?" Senbonzakura asked softly.

"Just fine," he replied.

"Who was she?" he asked.

"Don't bother asking, it's best that you don't learn about her," Zangetsu said as he started walking away.

"What do you mean it's best not to know her?" he questioned the zanpakuto's suspicious behavior.

"Benihime is Kisuke Urahara's zanpakuto that all you need to know," the teen informed him yet it was enough for his curiosity.

"How do you know her?" the samurai continued to question.

"When I first awakened she was practically the one who trained Ichigo and me," he explained.

"Is that why you're so nervous around her?" Senbonzakura paused just in time as to not to run over the other. They stood there in the deafening silence and the voices of the others were lost behind them. There was just something inside of him that screamed that something was about to break if he pushed this any further yet he continued to do so. He loved Zangetsu, so wasn't it natural to try to help him whenever he felt distressed?

"Don't concern yourself over this," his blue eyes widened, as Zangetsu was about to walk away he quickly snatched his wrist.

"What do you mean I shouldn't? Zangetsu I love you! I'm only trying to help because I'm worried about you!" he narrowed his eyes and tightened his hold. He could feel it in his grip that the other zanpakuto was shaking.

Zangetsu yanked his wrist away and he was about to catch it again when he felt himself being pulled forward, his masked face just passed the other's and he felt Zangetsu's warm breath ghosting the shell of his ear.

"Please, don't get anywhere near her," the teen pulled away and the samurai watched as he walked down the hall. Inside the zanpakuto's tone was fear mixed in with pleading and desperation. Today it was like Zangetsu didn't want to be anywhere near him, everything was just fine before… So why had it suddenly changed?

8888

Zangetsu's lips thinned as he walked further and further into the hall. He regretted every single time he pushed the samurai away and each time he did it was a stab to his heart. Thinking how it was for the best did not help and it only weighed down on him. Sliding the door open he entered and didn't even jump when another voice spoke.

"He says those words quite easily don't you think?" he turned and his eyes narrowed down on the woman.

"I don't believe so," she smirked at the teen.

"Tell me, did he really mean it or was it the heat of the moment?" she inquired.

"Of course he meant it," he tried his best to remain calm and composed.

"I guess he doesn't realize how much you love him. I can tell that you love him so much that if anything happened to that poor samurai you would immediately jump between him and the problem," he clenched his teeth as she started walking around him, "I guess that problem is me." Her fan snapped shut as she stopped right in front of him.

"Stay away from him," he warned.

"Or what?" her tone almost made his knees give in, "You're pathetic, your shikai may be present when summoned but it's all for show. There is nothing behind that amount of power, no skill or experience. At this very moment I could snap your blade with the tip of a nail, that's how pathetic you are."

"You don't feel anything for him, so why waste your time?" Zangetsu asked her.

"Simple, no doubt there must be something worth hiding under his mask. Just because I don't feel anything doesn't make him any less desirable, I wonder what would happen if I were to snap his mask right off," she stopped and narrowed her eyes.

Zangetsu moved but his pale blue eyes widen. His right arm was suddenly being pulled from behind and he was on his knees. Benihime's grip tightened and he covered his mouth with his hand, catching the blood that nearly stained the floor. He forced himself to swallow it, tasting nothing but salt and iron in his throat.

"How pathetic, I thought I trained you better," his arm was released and he curled up and gasped for breath. Just how strong was this cruel woman? "I really do wonder how much he really means it. A lot of people confuse lust over love so how do you really know if he truly loves you when he says those words in the heat of the moment?" she asked him. There was no answer, and she simply left after telling him she would be back with his gigai. Zangetsu rolled on his back, wondering if he would ever find the answer to her question.

8888

"Aren't you getting a gigai Hyorinmaru?" Hitsugaya asked his zanpakuto.

"No, I decided I'd rather observe without attracting attention," his zanpakuto assured.

"All right then," Toshiro rolled his shoulder, he could never get use to this gigai.

"You're not getting one either?" the samurai asked as he came over.

The dragon shook his head, "I've heard women in this world are more…"

"Bold?" Senbonzakura suggested.

"More like raging mad for a good looking guy to brag about," Toshiro muttered. He was now in his gigai wearing gray pants and a sleeveless shirt. There was a thin white jacket tossed over his shoulder in case they decided to stay until the night where it would be colder.

"Oh this is so exciting!" Sode no Shirayuki came to the front wearing a white tunic with a big deep blue bow wrapped around her. She wore white flats and jeans underneath, her hair was fully down as well. The zanpakuto was finally in her gigai and despite it being a little weird she couldn't help but bounce around.

"Come down Yuki you're starting to act like your brother sometimes," Monkey muttered behind her. She was wearing a deep green t-shirt with a light green horizontal stripe just an inch or two down from the light green collar and wearing gray slacks as well. Snake came behind her wearing almost the exact same shirt except it was red with a white stripe and collar and wore jeans instead of slacks.

"Excuse me but I don't go bouncing around like an idiot," Senbonzakura crossed his arms in defense.

"Did you just call me an idiot?" Sode no Shirayuki glared at her brother, silently threatening to freeze him to death.

"N-No! I merely meant what they were thinking!" Senbonzakura waved his hands in defense.

"I'll forgive you this time Senbonzakura but only because I'm in a good mood," she huffed. Senbonzakura inwardly sighed in relief that he wouldn't find himself incased in ice tomorrow.

"Been a while since I wore a gigai," Renji muttered. He came out with a plain red t-shirt, a black sleeveless jacket and a pair of jeans.

"You get use to it," Rukia sighed as she walked right past him. She wore a simple sky blue dress that reached a few inches below her knees. She smartly wore light and simple drawstring white pants underneath with white flats. He blinked; even when she wore something casual she looked amazing.

The younger Kuchiki walked over to her brother. He was simply dressed in jeans, black shoes, a plain black t-shirt with an open white button up shirt on top. His kenseikan were no longer in his hair and his scarf was gone as well. She smiled; he seemed more relaxed without them.

"How's the gigai brother?" she asked.

"It's fine but I still have yet to be accustom to it," he answered.

"Hey Captain!" Rangiku walked over. She was wearing a yellow tube top with a white button up shirt with half of the buttons unbuttoned and a pair of jeans. Haineko was wearing a white tube top with a light pink halter-top with a gray skirt that reached just above her knees. "Want to go shopping with us?" Rangiku offered.

"Sorry but I have other plans," Toshiro informed or rather excused himself from carrying bags everywhere.

"Aw! Where else would you go?" she pouted.

"Ice cream shops," he plainly answered.

"Oh," Rangiku sighed in defeat.

Yoruichi came over to Byakuya, Rukia, and Renji in her cat form. "Well as soon as I say goodbye to Ichigo I'm leaving for patrol, if you need anything just start sending up spirit pressure," Yoruichi told the three by the door.

"Thanks for inviting us to the world of the living Yoruichi," Rukia bowed.

"Ah, it was nothing," she flapped a paw then smirked over to Byakuya.

"Shouldn't you be leaving werecat?" he asked as he glared back at her.

"Well I did promise little Ichi I would say goodbye before I left. Little jealous?" Yoruichi cooed.

"Not in the slightest,' Byakuya narrowed his eyes.

"Come on Zangetsu hurry up!" Ichigo chided as he hurried up to the front. The girls mostly squealed and "aw"-ed as they saw Ichigo in khaki shorts and sky blue light cotton drawstring hoodie with short sleeves and a white horizontal stripe just an inch or two below the collar.

"All right, all right," Zangetsu sighed hopelessly as he walked to the front. He wore a zip up hoodie that looked like it had its sleeves tore off but it added a nice effect. Underneath was a white shirt with sleeves that stopped just above his elbows, had its collar up, along with a button or two undone at the top showing his neck and a bit of his collarbones. The black jeans were somewhat tight with the addition of a brown belt and some black and white converse shoes.

The teen sighed inwardly at how many stares he received from the zanpakuto women with their mouths agape. Must have been a shock since he usually wore a long cloak. He glanced casually at Senbonzakura before walking over at Ichigo; he tried not to blush as he remembered Benihime's words.

88 Minor Flashback 88

"Here leave a button or two undone, this belt will also make a nice accessory," Benihime chided then handed over the item.

Zangetsu sighed as he put up the collar before she could, somehow knowing she would fix that as well, "Why am I so concerned about my fashion sense again?"

"Well you want to impress your man don't you?" Benihime huffed.

Zangetsu lifted an eyebrow, "Weren't you just threatening my relationship?"

"Yeah but I saw your boyfriend in the hallway," Zangetsu's face turned a bright red at the mention of "boyfriend", "I like men who are bad, mysterious, and romantic turns out he's just sappy underneath that mask of his."

"He is a sap all right," Zangetsu muttered darkly as he zipped up the hood but made sure not to do it all the way.

"I also like them with blonde hair and green eyes," Benihime muttered, "I won't go for anything else other than a guy with that hair and eye combination unless they're worth it."

Zangetsu inwardly sighed knowing that Senbonzakura and Byakuya Kuchiki were off the list. Thank heavens she wouldn't go after Byakuya, he wasn't that mysterious unless you looked into his past and all he did was follow the law, not to mention the eye and hair color was wrong. It would be awkward going after him seeing as how Ichigo was close to the man and it would break his heart of anyone else won the Kuchiki's heart.

"Thanks Benihime," he sighed finally done getting dressed.

"Remember, I expect a white icing cake decorated with peaches on the top and a single cherry in the middle, plus the middle has to be icing with strawberries, as payment," she folded her arms.

"I won't forget," he hanged his head, already thinking of the kinds of punishments she had planned if he did. Sometimes the zanpakuto woman could be like her master, expect instead of just plain candy she preferred cake.

8888

Senbonzakura blinked at the vision before him. Dear kami he was about to faint from just looking at Zangetsu. He truly looked like a living modern teen in those clothes. Now that the cloak was gone he could see Zangetsu having a strong build underneath. His legs were perfect and slim and those dark jeans just hugged his legs in all the right places. When Zangetsu glanced at him he nearly swooned before Hyorinmaru quickly hit him in the upper arm.

"Too much?" Hyorinmaru asked in concern. He generally didn't like hitting his friends but it looked like the samurai needed it.

"No just what I needed," Senbonzakura sighed as he rubbed his arm for the second time that day. He was glad to regain his composure, Byakuya had lectured him about overreacting before and didn't feel like having one today. "Thank you," the ice dragon brushed it off and the samurai inwardly sighed as he continued looking at the teen. Oh how love sick he was…

"Yoruichi do you really have to go?" Ichigo pouted.

"Yep, it's my turn to patrol town today. Once I'm finished I'll come find you," Yoruichi winked.

"Okay," Ichigo immediately brightened up when he heard this.

"See you all later," she winked at Byakuya when the others didn't notice. She inwardly smirked at his glare and knew how jealous he was right now. Oh the simple joys of getting a little boy's attention while the other getting jealous, gets you every time.

They all split up into basically three groups. Orihime, Haineko and Rangiku went off to do some shopping; Toshiro, Hyorinmaru, Sode no Shirayuki and Zabimaru went off to go check out the ice cream parlors and a few restaurants. The rest were just going to the park to go out on a walk.

"I can't believe I'm back home!" Ichigo chirped happily as he ran along.

Rukia giggled, "Looks like he's more than happy to be back."

"Wow, I didn't know the little guy missed his home this much," Renji commented nonchalantly.

On the outside Byakuya seemed calm and collected yet on the inside he was distressed. Sensing this Senbonzakura walked over to his maser in order to calm him down.

"Something wrong?" Senbonzakura inquired.

"Nothing," he could hear Byakuya's voice in his head, "It's just the stress."

"If you're so stressed then I wouldn't sense any depression from you, just the stress," Senbonzakura softly countered.

"Lately it seems everything has been switched around with Kurosaki," Byakuya inwardly sighed.

"Well a child's attention span is rather short, shouldn't you feel a little relieved that you at least have a bit of time to yourself?' Senbonzakura questioned.

"Not when that attention is focused on Shihoin," he thought with an annoyed tone.

"Could you be jealous master?" Senbonzakura hopefully asked.

"I am not jealous of that werecat," Byakuya twitched his eyebrow once.

Maybe jealous was too strong of a word for Byakuya, "Well are you perhaps a little worried that he might chose to stay here instead of coming back?"

"Worry doesn't even begin with it," Byakuya thought to himself as he looked up and watched the boy happily chasing a little yellow butterfly. Just thinking about him leaving… why did it make him feel so unsettled? He gently touched the cheek and lightly brushed where Ichigo had lightly kissed it. There was a bit of warmth beneath his fingers and didn't even care if he blushed at this moment. He'd only notice that Rukia and Renji had wandered off somewhere. Something inside of him was screaming at him to hold onto the boy tightly and never let him go yet he ignored it. Should he really be feeling this?

Then it snapped, had he really just now realized that he was actually _feeling_ again? He buried his face within his hands and was gratefully glad no one was around to see him. Another snap and he looked up and saw Ichigo was still jumping in order to reach the butterfly. Walking up he simply reached a hand out and relaxed himself, eventually the butterfly landed on his finger and he held it up close to Ichigo. The boy smiled and blinked as the butterfly landed on his nose he giggled slightly which made the small creature fly away. Looking back the small boy gave him a soft smile and he tried all that he could to steady his slowly increasing heartbeat.

8888

Renji kept glancing at the shops as they walked by. Rukia followed him when she first started noticing that he was drifting away from the group. Nothing seemed to really catch his eye around these parts. Eventually at least an hour must have passed and they both decided on lunch. Since Rukia was more experienced she ordered and Renji paid. It was then that across the street that he noticed an antique shop had caught his attention. He didn't know why but he was somehow drawn to it. He quickly glanced back down and took the last bite of his sandwich, hopefully Rukia hadn't noticed.

"Hey Rukia, I thought I saw a shop earlier and I was wondering if you could wait here while I go check it out," Renji told her.

"Want me to go with you?" she offered.

"I uh…wanted to buy my friend a top secret gift and I can't let anyone find out about it," he somehow managed to scratch up the truth.

"All right, then I'll just wait here. I got a new manga while we were in that book shop earlier," she pulled out her new copy but Renji didn't have the time to check the title.

"Well here's some money in case you want something, be right back!" he said as he quickly made his way out.

"Renji," she sighed hopelessly, "What am I suppose to do with a little over eight thousand yen- hey dessert!"

8888

He quickly crossed the street and once he was safely over he glanced over at the restaurant to see Rukia walking over to the counter. Using this he nearly ran to the store and once he reached the door he looked back to see Rukia ordering. Using his time he went inside the shop and his eyes widened when he looked around. They had pretty much everything that was traditional in here. There were clothing and instruments around the shop but when he reached the counter he was amazed at all the jewelry.

"Can I help you with something?" looking up he saw someone walking up to him. Strangely he couldn't determine if the person was a guy or a girl, not even the voice gave him a clue. The employee looked nice though, even had kind brown eyes; the dark hair brushed the forehead and was kept straight and short.

"Just looking around," he explained.

"Tell you the truth not a lot of people come in here," he looked up, unable to believe this when the other gave him a soft but sad smile.

"This place looks pretty cool to me," Renji truthfully told.

"Well the only time people come around here is the festivals, they love the kimonos here. I'll get around a few customer looking for something else," the teen explained.

"You run the place?" Renji was impressed at how young the employee was.

"Well for a couple of weeks at least, mostly work part time around here. My dad runs the business but I was put in charge seeing as I'm the only one interested in this old place. He's out of town somewhere getting a good deal on some antiques," he was still impressed the teen was trusted with handling the store at such a young age though.

"My name is Renji Abarai," he introduced himself, feeling that he's already made a new friend, "You can call me Renji."

"Ryo Yukimura," the temporary owner winked, as if assuring the next part "call me Ryo."

"So think you can help me find a present for a friend of mine?" he sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well it depends, does your friend like swords?" it was then that Renji looked at the wall with mounted swords. Some looked ancient while others looked like they've just been made today then his eyes rested on the one in the display case.

"What's the story behind that one?" he asked.

"Oh, this is just for display only," Ryo informed him.

"No I meant, it does have a story, right?" Renji asked again but clarified. He saw how the brown eyes stared to shine and look sweetly at the blade. Renji looked at it as well somehow sensing that this wasn't an ordinary sword. Somehow…he felt spirit pressure from it.

"I call this sword Masamune," the brought the sword out of its case, "It's been passed down my family for generations. It's not the actual Masamune from the legends but I decided to give it the name "tender hands" because it suits it."

"Suits it?" Renji echoed confused.

Ryo nodded, "Somehow this sword will cut nothing that is innocent. When I first heard of the sword legend I told my father to call it Masamune and he passed it down to me."

"Are you sure it won't cut down anything?" Renji asked.

"Not even a leaf," the sword was unsheathed, if one looked closely there was a slight wave pattern verifying how old it was, "Just watch."

The sword was tossed up in the air, Renji watched in horror as it came down, about to hit Ryo. He was about to jump over the counter and push the crazy employee out of the way when he was pushed back and the sword came down. It bounced off his head and there was not even a sign of a puncture.

"H-How did it," Renji couldn't believe his eyes.

"I really don't know but I sense that this sword, even this place has some sort of spiritual connection. Most of my customers sometimes say that they felt drawn here but they don't know why," Ryo chuckled as he sheathed the sword.

"Must have been the spirit pressure coming from this place, it feels nice though," Renji thought inwardly, "I wonder how high this human's spirit pressure is but I'm not a master at sensing it, maybe Rukia and I could stop by later. Damn! I forgot about Rukia!"

"So is it a sword your friend is interested in? I have old display swords that date back to the age of the samurai but if it's a sword that you can actually use then I have to make sure you have a license," Ryo informed him.

"You have to have a license for having a sword?" Renji was shocked.

"Yep, I was surprised myself when I heard it as a kid. My father gave me my license in order to keep and use this sword. Despite its age I've actually defended myself with it. There was a time where a figure, I'm not sure what it was but something that came to our house during the middle of then night and I was surprised when it cut the shadow so cleanly. All that was left was blood and surprisingly my father, brother and me were the only ones who saw it. My mom just walked right past it without even noticing, even stepped on it sometimes and it just vanished on its own. Another reason why I call this sword Masamune since it somehow knew that the shadow had pure dark intentions," Ryo looked at the sword with gratitude.

"Nice story but I'm not looking for a sword," Renji explained.

"Oh! Sorry, once I start talking about Masamune I just can't stop," Ryo laughed nervously, "So what are you looking for?"

"Um, maybe some jewelry?" he looked at the display case.

"Does your friend happen to be a girl?" the teen smirked.

"W-Well yes," Renji sighed in defeat.

"Hm, what is she like?" the young store owner asked.

"Well she's a strong, independent girl, really smart too even made the highest grades in Kido," he accidentally slipped out.

"Kido? Is your friend into the dark arts?" brown eyes were wide at hearing this.

"Ah, I mean kendo! Kendo! She really can use a sword!" he laughed nervously.

"Ah! Kendo, I practice day and night with Masamune, no other sword seems to suit me so well even my father said so. Well what else makes this girl of yours special?" Ryo started looking around.

"Well she's kind, beautiful and has these amazing blue eyes that just sparkle when it snows," he sighed.

"Ah, a lover boy," Ryo cooed.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Renji turned red again.

"Look, denying your feelings doesn't help so much. I know since I've had a crush of my own but it turns out he just wasn't the one for me once I thought about it. I told him I had feelings for him, it turned out fine, and we're still friends. So even if you get rejected you don't have to worry about it they'll always love you in their own way," Ryo advised.

"So Ryo's a girl," Renji thought at the mention of a guy.

"Well, we have blue gems and stone, they can be quite pricey but really know how to impress the girls," Ryo motioned a hand to the items. He walked over and started looking. Nothing really seemed to catch his attention until…

"Wow," it wasn't a snowflake like he thought it would get but it was a butterfly instead. The wings shown with brilliance and the smooth stone that covered the wings were the exact same color as Rukia's eyes. Its body was made of silver and so were the outlines and even the delicate comb accessory.

"I know, a real beauty isn't it," Ryo whistled, "I also like the one over there."

He looked over to where she was pointing and saw another piece of jewelry that just screamed Rukia. It was a necklace this time, the end was thin but as it traveled downwards it got slightly thicker. In the middle of the silver snowflake was another sapphire gem that blazed like Rukia's eyes.

"I'll take them both," Renji pulled out his wallet.

"Are you sure you want them both at the same time? They're sort of expensive," Ryo warned not really meaning to make the poor guy empty his entire savings.

"No problem, is this enough?" he pulled out a handful of yen. Ryo's eyes bulged out again at the sight and quickly counted. She handed over the change and smiled as she got the two pieces of jewelry out. When the teen was about to put then in a velvet casing Renji looked a bit worried. "Do you have a case that's pretty sturdy? I don't want them to be damaged or anything," Renji asked.

Ryo sighed, rich kids and their cash. Didn't they know how to save their money? Then again this guy had pure intentions on giving it to a girl he liked, and they way he described her he truly must have loved her. Walking over the teen pulled out a bouquet of white flowers and a bottle of sake in order to reach the steel cases for the jewelry.

"What's with the flowers and sake," her hand froze.

"Oh, that's for my brother," she explained and got a small case out. No doubt he was going to hide it from his girl until the right moment. "It's his death anniversary and I'm going to the cemetery today to pay my respects. He was an investigator that was solving a woman's death by a river. I believe her first name was Masaki?" she guessed, "Never did solve the case and the cruel irony is he got murdered for continuing it. He was down by the river trying a new theory but…"

"Oh sorry…" he sounded like he regretted asking.

"It does bring painful memories, heck I still remember the rainy day and the flash of lightning. I was actually there with him, but I fell unconscious and the last thing I remember was my brother fighting a shadow," Ryo murmured as she put the jewelry in its new case and handed them over. She picked up a rag and started polishing one of the dirty orbs on the back counter.

"Really sorry about the loss," he apologized.

"No worries, I was young back then, about twelve or something? I've had a long time to think about it and managed to cope. I don't think about revenge or the like because it would only make my brother worry. I know he's in a better place now and I hope he's found peace as well," she smiled.

"I know your brother is in a better place," she blinked. It sounded as if he'd really known, as if he'd seen the place before. Recovering from the slight shock she started speaking again before he left out the door.

"Hey Renji! You must be a really great guy if you're willing to buy something so expensive. I know she'll return your feelings, all you have to do is tell her!" she smiled as the red head blushed about the same shade of his hair. Once he left she laughed and continued her cleaning. She looked at Masamune and smiled, "I know they'll make a great pair, right Masamune?"

8888

He practically ran across the street, worried about how much time he wasted over at the antique shop. When he entered the restaurant Rukia was still in the booth still reading, looking at the clock he saw that he spent thirty minutes.

"Sorry it took me so long, I got caught up in a few things," Renji laughed nervously as he sat down.

"No worries, I ate dessert while you were gone," she smiled at him, "So did you see anything you liked?"

"I saw a couple of swords," it was then that he remembered Masamune, "Hey Rukia, do you think it's possible for a zanpakuto to be in the world of the living?"

"Hm…well I've heard of one legend where there was a zanpakuto that fell to earth and was used by many but never found it's rightful partner, it's only a myth though," she shrugged.

"I think it might be real! There was this girl who had a sword on display, I thought I sensed something weird about it," he informed her.

"Really? Let's go have a look, we can't let this go unreported," she stood up.

"Work? On vacation?" Renji groaned, slightly regretting telling her.

"Come on Renji we still have our responsibilities as soul reapers," she said and started walking towards the door, "So where's the shop?"

"Just down the street," he pointed out.

After crossing the street they quickly went only to see that it was closed. Renji asked Rukia if they should go to the cemetery to catch up with Ryo but she decided against. If she was heading towards a cemetery then they should let her pay her respects. They would interrogate the girl a bit when she came back.

"Maybe we should go check on my brother and Ichigo," Rukia suggested.

"Right," Renji muttered, slightly disappointed that he missed the opportunity to ask Rukia out right there and then. He gripped the steel case in his pocket; hopefully Rukia would return his feelings.

8888

Where was he? As soon as they went into a big crowd all he did was follow a butterfly! As soon as it wasn't crowded anymore Byakuya was gone! Ichigo silently made a promise to himself that sometimes following a butterfly in a crowd wasn't the best of ideas. The small boy had tried his best to get back to the park but instead he found himself lost deep within a neighborhood. If only Byakuya was here with him…

After crossing a few streets he sighed in defeat as he walked around the cemetery. It was kind of strange when you walked around this place when you lived in the afterlife for a while. Looking around there wasn't really anyone around to give him directions. Looking up he blinked when he saw another butterfly.

"Hey! You're the same one that got me lost!" he pouted. The butterfly landed on a tombstone and he sighed again, "I'm sorry, it's not your fault. I'm the one who got lost." Ichigo read the tombstone the butterfly landed on and his eyes widened.

"M-Mom…"

8888

Masamune was strapped on her back over her dark sweater. For some reason when she felt this strange aura around her it got cold. She always heard when you were around spirits that it was cold but she doubted that Renji guy was a ghost, looked like a human all right. Usually when she saw spirits they had chains on their chest, it was weird but she didn't question it. Sometimes she would talk to a few of them and try helping them find peace yet when she left they were still there the next day.

"Sorry," she apologized to a dark haired man. He looked at her for a minute and quickly apologized before walking away. People these days…always in a rush. After finally walking out of the park and down a couple of streets she arrived to the cemetery, with the flowers and sake in hand. On her way she would say hello to the woman's grave in the case her brother was working on but when she arrived she was surprised.

A boy that looked around nine or ten years old was in front of the woman's grave. He wore a light blue hoodie and khaki shorts with small sneakers. What stood out most though was his orange hair and the fact that he looked like he was sleeping in a cemetery.

Ryo knelt down and started shaking the boy, "Hey little guy, what are you doing way out here?"

There was no response and she touched his forehead. It felt slightly warm, just how long was he here. After sitting him up and removing his little hoodie in order to cool him off Ryo placed the sake bottle and the flowers in a bag and carried the boy in her arms. She just couldn't leave him here. Just where were his parents or guardians?

8888

"Ichigo where are you?" Byakuya muttered as he looked for any sign of a small boy with orange hair. That boy made a habit of disappearing when he wasn't in sight. He'd already informed his zanpakuto to look for Ichigo but he wasn't sure if he'd told Zangetsu yet. Something inside told him Zangetsu would have a panic attack if he found out Ichigo was lost in Karakura.

"Brother!" he turned around to see Rukia running up to him, Renji following behind, "Hey brother, how are you and Ichigo doing?" He looked away, he knew that she would be able to figure it out without tell her. "Not again! He got lost in a huge crowd didn't he?" Rukia asked and he nodded a response.

"Does Ichigo have a habit of disappearing," Renji whistled.

"Renji! His is no time to fool around! He could be anywhere!" Rukia started looking around nervously.

"Calm down Rukia, you know every time Ichigo disappears he comes back unharmed so we should just relax and keep an eye out for him. Besides, Yoruichi is around town patrolling, she would find Ichigo and protect him from anything bad," Renji tried calming her down. He looked towards his captain and his eyes went wide when he saw him already walking away to go find Ichigo. Could the man walk fast!

"You're right Renji, I'll just send a text to the others then," Rukia sighed as she pulled out her phone to inform the others of Ichigo's disappearance.

"You gotta have faith Rukia, it is Ichigo after all," Renji put a hand on her shoulder.

She smiled at him, "You're right, thanks Renji."

"Come on, let's go look for him," he led the way.

8888

He blinked his eyes open and yawned a little. There was a splashing sound and rubbed his eyes. Somehow there was a feeling that he forgot something really important. When his vision cleared he saw a teen with light and dark honey brown hair with honey brown eyes.

"That's the last of the sake," she smiled. She blinked and looked over to him, a smile on her kind face, "Hello there."

"Hi," he smiled back.

"I found you unconscious in the cemetery what happened, are you okay now?" she asked.

"I'm okay, for some reason I just fainted," he explained.

"Must have been the heat," she chuckled, "I'm Ryo."

"My name is Ichigo," he happily introduced himself.

"Well Ichigo how did you get so lost, where is the one taking care of you?" she asked.

"I followed a butterfly then got lost, I can't find Byakuya anywhere," he mumbled.

She sighed, child innocence sometimes but who could ever blame them? "Don't worry Ichigo, I'll help you find Byakuya," she assured.

"Thank you!" he felt relieved at hearing this.

"I brought some tea if you want some," she took out a can of tea.

"You're very nice Ryo," Ichigo said and started drinking the cool beverage.

"Guess so," she looked at her brother's grave, she placed the flowers she brought on his grave and looked around. She smiled when she saw something familiar. "Yoru-chan!" Ichigo when looked to see a black cat with golden eyes he instantly smiled.

"Yoruichi!" he chirped. The cat's ears pricked up and looked at him. It hopped down from the wall, walking up to Ichigo.

"You know this cat?" Ryo asked.

"Of course!" Ichigo smiled as he picked the cat up.

"Huh, I thought it was a stray. I met it one night and decided to name it Yoru-chan. I feed it cooked fish and give it milk from time to time. Which reminds me!" she pulled out a bottle of milk and took the lid off the container to reveal the said cooked fish. She put it down and Yoruichi walked towards it, "Milk is still cold." Ryo pulled out a bowl and poured the entire milk bottle in, "Eat up Yoru-chan."

"You've met Yoruichi before?" Ichigo asked.

"I should be asking you the same thing," Ryo sat down in front of the cat, "Is she yours?"

"Nope," Ichigo giggled, "She lives with Mr. Urahara."

"Hm, I've heard that name before. He runs a small local candy shop, he's not bad but he is kind of weird," she threw in a crooked smile.

"So where did you meet Yoruichi?" Ichigo was curious how his aunt met Ryo.

"Well I was walking from kendo practice at night. There was a strange howling and luckily I had Masamune with me. It got so cold around me that I started shaking like crazy until the sound stopped and I saw a cat just walking by. It noticed me and ever since then I've called the cat Yoru-chan and thought it was a stray since it visited me whenever it wanted. I never knew she had an owner," Ryo rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, "So how did you find Yoruichi?"

"Oh, I was on the porch when I heard rustling in the bushes. That's when I first saw Yoruichi and I became her friend," Ichigo simply explained. The female cat walked over and Ryo looked at the empty contents of the bowl and container. She smiled and scratched the cat's head, this cat seemed smarter than most cats she'd seen not to mention friendly as well.

"Hope you haven't been cheating Ichigo out of his milk Yoru-chan," she joked. The cat looked at her as if assuring her she would never do that.

"Hey! I bet Yoruichi could help us find Byakuya!" Ichigo hopped to his feet.

"What if she's never seen Byakuya Ichigo?" she reminded him.

"Huh? Oh she knows him too! She talks to me all the time about him," he chirped.

"Uh…talks?" talk about an overactive imagination.

"Hey Yoruichi where are you going?" Ichigo chased after the cat.

"Wait up!" Ryo called then turned to her brother's grave, giving him one last smile, "Goodbye brother, may we meet again in the next life."

8888

"So this Byakuya person, what exactly does he looked like," Ryo finally asked once they reached the busy streets of Karakura town.

"Well he's tall, has black hair and gray eyes. Um…pale skin and he's really kind," Ichigo described.

"Wait a minute," Ryo thought back to the man she ran into, "It couldn't be him right? He said he looked kind…must be another person."

Just as they passed a pastry shop from across the street Ichigo started smiling and both Ryo and Yoruichi stopped. "I wish we could find some sweets for him. I want to let him know I'm sorry for wandering off again. I do that a lot," the small boy giggled nervously.

"Then why not?" Ryo was willing to buy a little candy.

"Well he doesn't like sweets," Ichigo told her.

"Not a sweet lover eh…" Ryo muttered, she remembered visiting a cousin who didn't like sweets. There was this one treat that was considered a sweet but not too sweet at all. Suddenly it clicked and she smiled towards the young boy.

"I got it! Wait here you two," she told them as she started running across the street just as the light turned green.

"Hey Yoruichi, how come you never talked in front of her?" Ichigo asked the cat.

The cat looked at him, swishing her tail, "Simple, she's just a regular human that's a little more aware of the real world around her, a world filled with spirits. It's a common law that's practice that we do not interfere with the natural lives of humans."

"So…telling her the truth of coming from the Soul Society is bad?" the small boy asked, "I'm sorry."

"It's all right, I think she just passed it off as your imagination. Just play along that you also have a life here in Karakura," Yoruichi advised.

"Okay Yoruichi," Ichigo smiled.

It was then that the said man they were looking for passed by. His gray eyes widened when he saw that small streak of orange hair and he started walking towards him. Inside his chest his heart was racing in relief and was about to call out his name when he froze upon seeing a black cat next to him. Immediately he paused, speechless. Ichigo had just wondered off with Shihoin… Hiding his spirit pressure, he went unnoticed, even by the cat woman and started walking away.

8888

"Kiku!" the girl from the counter looked up and smiled as she saw a familiar face entering the shop.

"Oh, Ryo what can I do for you?" she asked as the teen came towards the counter.

"Give me two boxes of macarons _por favor_," she winked a brown eye when she spoke "please" in Spanish. Might as well give her friend a little help in those Spanish classes they were taking…

Kiku giggled, "Of course. Two boxes of fresh macarons coming up!"

Ryo blinked and held up a hand near her mouth, she exhaled deeply and her eyes widened even more when she saw frosty breath. A shiver ran up her spine as she tugged at her jacket a little. That's strange; she didn't see any spirits around when she came in. Shrugging it off she focused on waiting for the macarons she ordered while taking out her wallet and counting her money.

Meanwhile from a booth at the corner of the shop Toshiro sighed as he watched the rest finishing the last of the cake. He'd already eaten some and had his share. Not to long ago did he get a text from Rukia Kuchiki that Ichigo had gone missing again. He urged for the others to hurry and they tried but they really didn't want to waste the cake. All of a sudden he blinked and looked as someone walk in. It was a regular looking teen with dark hair with bangs that swept the forehead and had honey brown eyes. What had really caught his interest was the sword that was strapped on the teen's back. The others must have noticed since he heard a sudden stop in everything.

"Not everyday you someone of this age carrying a sword," he narrowed his eyes on said item.

"Not just an ordinary sword, a zanpakuto," Sode no Shirayuki informed.

He looked at his zanpakuto in disbelief, as if trying to confirm this. Hyorinmaru nodded and spoke, "It's currently asleep though. What's a zanpakuto doing with a human, not to mention visible to others?"

"A zanpakuto…" Toshiro muttered as he continued looking at the sword.

The girl from the counter came back with two boxes and the dark haired teen quickly gave her the money and swept the boxes up.

"Hey Ryo what about your change!" she called after the teen.

"Keep it!" Ryo yelled over her shoulder and ran to the door in a hurry.

"Hey wait!" Toshiro quickly got out of the booth but as soon as he was near the counter Ryo was out of the door.

"That girl," the cashier giggled.

"Excuse me," the other teen blinked at him, "Do you happen to know her?"

"Oh, Ryo? Yep she's one of my friends. It's a shame though, she's moving away, it'll be her last year in Japan," she sadly sighed.

"Do you know where I could find her?" he asked hastily.

"Oh, she works at an antique shop downtown, it's the only one there," she informed him.

"Thank you," he nodded his head and looked back at the booth, "Hurry you guys, take the cake with you if you have to!"

"All ready finished," Zabimaru said. The three zanpakuto stood up and followed quickly behind Toshiro.

8888

"Got them," Ryo panted once she reached the other side of the street, "hope I didn't take too long."

"It's okay, we don't mind waiting," Ichigo chirped.

"Quite the gentlemen," Ryo chuckled as they started walking around town to look for a dark haired man.

"So what did you get?" Ichigo asked.

"Well since your friend," Ryo could only assume the man was for now, "doesn't like sweets I got some macarons you could give him. I have all sort of flavors, even green tea."

"They sound really good!" the small boy's brown eyes started shining brightly.

"In fact macarons are good! Would you like to try one?" Ryo offered as she picked one out of the box for him to try.

He took a small bite out of the macaron and his eyes shone like never before, "Wow! They're so good! They're not even sweet, these are perfect!" 

"I got a small box for Byakuya for your apology gift," she winked at him.

"Wow, you're a really nice friend Ryo, I don't know what to say, thank you!" Ichigo flashed a great big smile. She couldn't help but smile back, this boy; she could sense something about him. It was like he could make connections simply by talking and smiling, it was truly amazing. They walked down the street, Yoruichi decided to ride on Ryo's shoulder the rest of the way. Ryo recognized this part of town as it was quite know for their pastry shops and led them through, even recommending some to the boy if he ever got the chance to try every shop. Soon enough something caught her eye and she nearly dropped her messenger bag.

What the heck was a samurai doing in Karakura Town!

"Zangetsu! Senbonzakura!" Ichigo ran up towards a teenage boy and the samurai. Ryo stood there and blinked. Was she imagining things or could Ichigo see the samurai as well?

The teen turned, he was quite handsome for a teenager. The teen had tousled brown hair, pale blue eyes along with a nice figure for a guy his age and smooth, clear skin that would be the envy of most males and females. He was wearing a white shirt with a sleeveless black hoodie over, a pair of dark jeans, and converse black and white sneakers. It looked like he was also browsing the pastry shops seeing as how he had a white box in his hand.

"Ichigo?" the teen turned towards the boy.

"Hi Zangetsu, you have a box too!" Ichigo pointed out.

"Yeah, it's a cake for someone I know, is Kuchiki with you?" he lifted an eyebrow.

"About that," Ichigo laughed nervously.

Ryo watched as the teen growled towards the samurai, "I thought you said I shouldn't worry about him."

"Well they say that too much stress is bad for one's health," she gawked. So this Zangetsu person could also see the samurai? Looking between the teen and the samurai there was a connection she felt between them, as if they were extremely close to each other in bond. Taking a brave step forward she walked up nervously.

"Ichigo do you happen to know um…this person?" Ryo asked, not wanting to attract attention by point out the samurai and looking stupid.

Both zanpakuto looked over to see a dark haired teen with brown eyes. Sitting on her shoulder was Yoruichi and Zangetsu felt relieved that at least someone he knew was with the boy but he didn't know the other. What he importantly noticed about the teen was there was a katana strapped on the back and not just any Kanata, a sleeping zanpakuto.

"Zangetsu, Senbonzakura this is Ryo! She's really nice and she's helping us find Byakuya," Ichigo introduced.

"Thank you for taking care of him," Zangetsu sighed, "He gets lost often."

"No problem," Ryo laughed nervously, "So…are you trying to help that samurai or is he just with you?" Both the samurai and the teen looked at her wide eyes and she inwardly regretted pointing the samurai spirit out.

"Wow! You really can see him!" the small boy chirped.

"Not exactly blind though," she muttered. The teen noticed how the other looked at the cat on her shoulder as if silently communicating with it. In a few moments Zangetsu relaxed and looked towards her again.

"Uh, the samurai," he was elbowed by said person. "Senbonzakura," Zangetsu corrected himself, "Is with me, it's hard to explain."

"I know how that feels, I've been haunted one or twice, I always had my father cleanse them for me," Ryo informed then asked, "So how do you know Ichigo?"

"Oh, he's a friend, a close friend actually," the teen explained.

"Practically a mother hen," this time he was elbowed but seemingly harder, he corrected himself with somewhat strain "Brother I mean…"

"Sorry about that," Zangetsu muttered silently to the samurai. His tone seemed like he didn't care but his eyes genuinely shone concern.

"Well I did deserve that," Ryo blinked, was that love in the masked samurai's eyes?

They must have been really close… It then clicked and she decided to do her favorite thing, tease lovebirds.

"Are you two perhaps dating?" she asked rather nonchalantly.

Zangetsu's face immediately flared red and she could tell that the samurai as well judging in the shock in his eyes. They immediately started to stutter, the teen even more flustered than the spirit. Looks like Ichigo's brotherly figure had a hard time dealing with perhaps confessions or love, she'd talk to him on the side later.

"Zangetsu why didn't you tell me you were in love with Senbonzakura?" Ichigo pouted towards the teen.

"W-Well I-," she decided to spare him.

"Hey Ichigo, shouldn't we be on the look out for Byakuya?" Ryo reminded the small boy.

"Master must be pretty worried," Senbonzakura whistled. She raised an eyebrow and once again both males before her tensed.

"Let me guess this Byakuya is a descendant from a shogun he use to work for," she pointed towards Senbonzakura, "So he serves as a guardian spirit protecting him from the evil spirits around him but somehow you," she pointed towards Zangetsu, "started falling for the deceased spirit who truly, genuinely loves you for who you are. It was then he decided he would protect you from anything at anytime even at the cost of his existence for your happiness and safety and winded up in a romance where it's nearly impossible due to the fact your human and he's a spirit."

They were both dumbfounded; she was pretty smart at making up stories, "Uh…sure."

She narrowed her eyes a bit, sensing that this really wasn't the truth but didn't push it. Ryo did manage to get the love part right and hopefully the teen got the hint. If she were lucky she would witness a kiss between two males like in the BL books! They started walking, Zangetsu asking a few questions about her and her Masamune. Unlike them the teen answered truthfully like her father always taught her then walked ahead with Ichigo a few inches in front of her and Yoruichi still on her shoulder.

"Senbonzakura, how could it be possible for a zanpakuto to appear in the human world and be visible to regular humans?" he quietly asked the samurai.

"There are accounts of a zanpakuto falling to earth and searching for its master. Unlike a rogue zanpakuto this zanpakuto was just waiting to be awakened and would remain asleep until it crossed paths with their destined partner. I believed it to be a myth but it seems the accounts are true," Senbonzakura informed the teen.

"She must have high spirit energy then, I can tell the bond between her and that sword is strong," Zangetsu muttered.

"Indeed," he looked at Zangetsu, "It was quite an interesting story she made up, wasn't it?"

Zangetsu flushed and nodded, "Quite…"

The zanpakuto smiled beneath his mask and reached inside the teen's pocket as to not hold it in midair where it would be weird or awkward for the other. This time, with a gentle squeeze from both, Zangetsu didn't let go.

8888

"Rukia, Renji, you two haven't happened to see a girl with a zanpakuto would you?' Hitsugaya asked after bumping into the pair.

"You've seen her too?" Rukia's eyes widened.

Toshiro nodded, "At the pastry shop not far from here."

"Renji found that girl in an antique shop and told me about her, looks like she's back from the cemetery," Rukia informed.

"We'd better find her, I want to ask her a few questions about that zanpakuto and it seems like she's moving away. Our only chance of contact would be today," the captain informed them.

"We should probably stick together, no use splitting up, and regrouping after someone's found her," Renji suggested.

"Right, lets go," Hitsugaya urged.

8888

"He should be around here somewhere, he's close," Senbonzakura informed the small group. They were in a deep and empty part of the park.

"That connection you have with that shogun descendant really comes in handy," Ryo winked, playing along in their game.

"Right…" Senbonzakura still thought she bought the lie.

She looked again and blinked, she stopped and suddenly the world went black. Taking a deep exhale her breath was a deep mist mixed with ice shards making her shudder. Something terrible and powerful felt close. Her vision was restored and before her she saw the exact man she bumped into earlier and had the same description Ichigo gave.

"Byakuya!" Ichigo smiled and started running towards him.

Ryo's eyes widened and quickly tossed her boxes on top of Zangetsu's. Yoruichi had leapt off her shoulder and observed as she ran just between her and the boy, the man just a few meters away from them both. Immediately her hand gripped her sword and took a defensive stance.

"Ryo! What are you doing?" Ichigo asked in panic. He tried getting around but Ryo stepped in the way again.

"Don't get any closer to him Ichigo!" she warned and clenched her teeth.

"Ryo, please!" Zangetsu quickly set down the boxes and walked forward but was held back. "Senbonzakura what are you doing?" he questioned the samurai, his eyes widened when he looked at his blue eyes.

"That's not Byakuya," Senbonzakura informed him coldly, eyes narrowed towards the dark haired man, "The real Byakuya is still a couple of meters away."

"Who are you? What do you want with this boy?" Ryo challenged as she drew out Masamune.

"Quite clever of you to decipher my disguise," chills ran down the samurai's back, the imposter had even copied the exact same voice, "I wonder…out of all of you which is the strongest. Even with my skill it is hard to tell."

"Don't you harm a hair on this boy," she growled.

"Then please, step forward and accept my challenge," he waved a pale hand. The teenage girl did as she was told and completely unsheathed her sword as she walked over. They both distanced themselves and they all watched with suspense and horror. Zangetsu quickly went over to Ichigo and protectively picked him up in his arms. He instructed the boy to bury his head within his shoulder so he wouldn't witness anything else.

"Shihoin, should we devise a plan?" Senbonzakura asked the cat.

She merely swished her tail, "No, just observe."

The man transformed in a complete demon right before her eyes. Ryo was shocked but chided herself in quickly recovering from it. Somehow this beast ha the same aura as the one who invaded their home and that day her brother was murdered. The bone white mask was horrifying and it had four legs with razor sharp talons, it also had a tail and the sound of its cry was deafening. Within a second it launched itself straight towards her.

8888

Just a few meters away Byakuya felt the spirit energy before it could ever reach his phone. He started running towards it, pulling out his phone as he did so. The spirit levels were rather high, a level higher than a menos. Sensing what was ahead he felt several spirit pressures rising, including his zanpakuto but what had compelled him to run was sensing Ichigo's spirit pressure. Regret started piling for not walking up to the boy when he had the chance to yet he had to push this aside.

Reaching the empty part of the park he pulled out the soul candy and was finally free from the gigai. Kenseikan in his hair, windflower scarf back on his shoulders and his haori flowing behind him. Instead of running he used his flash step and quickly reached the location of the hollow. His eyes widen upon seeing a human with a materialized zanpakuto out in the open in the human world and an imposter that looked like him. Looking between them he could see the group straight ahead and caught the eyes of Yoruichi Shihoin. A silent message was sent across and he readied his hand over his blade.

The imposter before him transformed into its true state, the girl readying herself in a stance. He observed as the hollow lunged forward and she calmly held the sword out in front of her.

"Cleanse! Masamune!" she commanded. The air suddenly went cold and there was a blast of cold air with small ice shards. It impacted the hollow and sent it flying back only a few feet with a wound on its shoulder. Looking back at the teen she looked exhausted and started falling forward. Taking this as his queue he pulled out his blade.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura," he sent a barge of glowing sakura petals towards the monstrous hollow. Luckily, it still had not recovered from its shock and his attack directly hit its target. Yet he wasn't assured for long when he heard another cry of a hollow. Looking towards his left he saw a hollow quite similar to a plant with several vines for arms. One of those arms had a hold of the unconscious girl. Waving his hand he sent another barge but was mildly surprised when the blades barely did any damage. Plant like hollows would only succumb easily to element type zanpakuto, if one wanted to wipe them out with a standard weapon then one needed to put enough force to kill them to the roots so they didn't have a chance of regeneration. He was about to do so when he heard another voice.

"Sit upon the frosted heavens, Hyorinmaru!" Captain Hitsugaya came forward from behind the creature with a surprise attack. It stabbed right through the hollow and started encasing it in ice. Once it was fully encased to the roots the hollows started dissolving along with much of the ice. The white haired soul reaper quickly ran up and caught the girl in his arms with ease then set her down on the ground.

They all walked up, Byakuya looking over to see Ichigo in Zangetsu's arms, slightly limp. Immediately he looked away in shame and looked towards the other captain.

"I sensed another unfamiliar spirit pressure, did it belong to her?" Toshiro asked.

Yoruichi walked up, "It did indeed, somehow she was able to summon the power of the sleeping zanpakuto yet it still isn't fully awakened."

"What should we do then?" Renji asked.

"If she gets reported there's no telling what would happen, she might even be executed," Rukia spoke with worry.

"This shall go unreported," they all looked at the white haired captain, "I sensed that the attack was much similar to an ice element zanpakuto, it can easily pass for my zanpakuto if I frost the spirit energy over. Well also need to perform a soul seal Bakudo."

"On the girl?" Byakuya questioned.

"On the zanpakuto, it's too dangerous to perform it on a human," he explained.

"Wait, what's a soul seal?" Rukia asked her brother.

"The soul seal is a Bakudo spell that nearly ranges in the forbidden Kido class, it seals any trace of spiritual pressure and any memory relating to such object. It's highly dangerous but it quickly wears out the spirit energy of the one performing it, so quick that it sends you on the brink of unstable," Byakuya explained.

"Is this all right with you?" Hitsugaya questioned.

"Do as you wish, I shall give you my word of not reporting the incident relating to this girl. I will report the incident of the hollow," the Kuchiki noble told him.

"All right then, everyone clear out, I need as much concentration as possible," he ordered. They did as he asked and the white haired captain looked at the sleeping girl. Hyorinmaru materialized beside him, looking at her as well.

"You think it is worth the risk," Hyorinmaru stated more than questioned.

"She sacrificed herself by falling into a trap. The first hollow was meant for a diversion and the second was meant for the killing since they would have no time to recover from their first attack. It was quite clever, and luckily we were in town today," Toshiro raised his blade, "It's the least I can do for her after she jumped in like that and if we were to report the zanpakuto then her effort would have been for nothing."

"That's quite kind of you master," Hyorinmaru observed as Toshiro pointed the blade towards the sleeping zanpakuto.

"I should at least do her one act of kindness, besides, I never really liked some of the laws anyway," he started drawing the kanji for power in midair. Next came spirit, memory, finally restraint. The sword started to glow a light blue and he poured all of his focus, there was a quick flash only visible to his eyes and the world felt like it was coming down on his shoulders. The white haired captain started to fall forward but was grabbed by the arm and pulled back.

"Are you all right master?" the ice dragon zanpakuto was thankful it did nothing more than wore his master out.

"Fine…please go get my gigai for me," he sighed as he rubbed his head. The zanpakuto quickly left and left Toshiro, after he was gone the captain fell to his knees and sat down, breathing heavily. There was a groan and he lifted his turquoise eyes to see the teen slightly moving. "It's all right, you're going to be fine," he wasn't sure who he was talking to at the moment, "The Soul Society doesn't know…"

8888

She woke up feeling exhausted and looked up to see the blue sky above her. Looking around she saw a bunch of people looking at her when her eyes settled on the dark haired man she guessed he must have been the real one, there was no feeling of threat.

"You must be Byakuya," Ryo groaned as she tried getting up to her feet.

"You might want to take it easy there," she looked over to see a strawberry blonde woman, "What's the last thing you remember?"

"The last thing I remember?" she repeated as she ruffled her hair, "Last thing I remembered was going up against some sort of demon and Masamune protecting me with some sort of crazy wind spell." Ryo's eyes widened as she looked around, "Where's Masamune-," she was interrupted.

"Is this your sword?" she looked over and her eyes widened even further. A flash came and remembered someone dressed in black robes with white hair. Looking in his arms was her sword.

"Yes," she nodded.

"Wait a minute, you're saying that you remembered the whole thing?" the woman gasped.

"Course I remember, did I hit my head or something?" Ryo scoffed.

"Looks like it didn't work," she muttered.

"I told you she had her own individual powers," looking back at the bench she saw the small boy seemingly sleeping and the cat right next to him.

"Great," Ryo sighed, "A talking cat, only adds more to this weird day."

"Not surprised?" Yoruichi asked.

"Not really," the teen yawned, "Ichigo did say you could talk after all."

"You seem to be handling this pretty well," looking over she saw a familiar red head and smiled.

"Hey Renji, give your special girl that special something," she winked her brown eye. Renji immediately went red and the group started looking at him.

"W-What are you talking about!" he yelled.

"Guess not," she nonchalantly said as she dug her hands in her pockets.

"Could we ask you a few questions?" a girl with black hair and blue eyes asked.

"Is this going to take a while?" she lifted and eyebrow.

"Depends on how much you know and what you're willing to confirm," the white haired teen informed her.

"Well, I want answers first," she demanded as she sat back down.

They'd tried giving her stories but every time they gave her a false one she rejected it. It was like the girl had a sixth sense! Eventually they all just gave up and told her the real truth. When she asked for Ichigo's full name her eyes slightly widened and demanded why the boy who was suppose to be a teenage right now was still a young boy. Once again they explained and once she fully understood she started giving them answers. How she could see ghosts along with her father who taught her to defend herself with Masamune. She also mentioned the shadows that invaded her house when she was small and the shadow her brother fought against but died saving her. They explained to her it might have been a hollow she was seeing and Ryo informed them that she might have never seen a hollow so clearly until today.

"You took that information awfully well," Yoruichi swished her tail from beside her.

"Thanks, I'm quite known for that but it's tired me out," she leaned back and looked at the cat, "I thought you were a female."

"I am but I have a masculine voice whenever I speak as a cat," she explained.

"I thought this world was weird before but now it's just even weirder," Ryo muttered.

"You know we just gave you very important information and we're breaking the law by doing this," Rangiku informed her.

"Don't worry, secret is safe with me, you won't have to worry about me for too long anyways," she tossed her head back, trying to relax.

"You're not thinking about that are you?" Rukia asked in a panic.

"I'm curious," she lifted her head back up and lifted an eyebrow, "What am I thinking?"

"Uh…crossing over into the next life?" Renji answered.

"Nope, wrong. I'm leaving Japan when the summer is over to go live with my mother so I doubt you'll ever see my face again until I cross over," Ryo informed them. They started talking as a group and smiled but felt slightly out of place. She looked over and smiled when she saw the small boy moving. "Looks like little Ichigo here is waking up," she announced.

"What happened?" Ichigo asked in his sweet groggy voice.

"Hey sleepy head," Ryo grinned as she ruffled the orange hair, "Have a nice nap?"

"Huh? I feel asleep?" the boy blinked and was fully awake.

"Course you did! Don't you remember you started getting tired so Zangetsu offered to carry you. Honestly Ichigo your growing up so don't give your "brother" any back problems!" she nagged and lightly slapped his back.

They all stared at her with wide eyes; surprised she lied so smoothly and was able to come up with a believable lie on the spot, looks like they had nothing to worry about after all.

"I'm sorry," he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"No worries either, here's your little apology present Ichigo," she held out the box of macarons for him.

"I thought these were for Byakuya," Ichigo became confused.

"He's standing right over there," Ryo pointed out for the boy.

He looked over and smiled when he saw the said man with a phone in his hand, pressing the keys on his phone. Without a second thought the boy jumped off the bench and quickly ran up towards the man, tackling his leg. Byakuya looked genuinely surprised but when he looked towards the boy he looked away and back to his phone. Ryo blinked, there was a connection between them, she somehow known that, but it was hard to read the other man.

"My work here is done," Ryo stood up.

"Going somewhere?" Yoruichi asked.

"Home," the teen answered simply as she started leaving.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" she looked back and her eyes widened when she saw her sword still in the other's hand.

"Sorry about that Hitsugaya," she smiled sheepishly.

"Are you sure you'll make it home safely?" Rangiku noticed the teen's blunder.

"Ah, I'll be fine," she flapped a hand, "I just said that it was a lot to take in."

"Ryo! Are you really leaving?" Ichigo came over hearing his new friend.

"I have to go home sometime," she chuckled, "It is getting late."

"Well I ever get to see you again?" the small boy asked.

"The next time I might see you will be the day you might see me with my brother," she told him Toshiro's eyes widened at what she suggested. Despite it being true, it was still saddening, "You'll just have to hope it's sooner if you want to ever see me again so badly."

"Promise we'll see each other someday?" he held out his small hand, "Promise?"

Ryo's eyes widened but soften along with a smile, "I hope someday our paths will cross again, but a promise like that is too strong for me."

"Oh…" Ichigo's eyes started to turn sad.

Ryo ruffled his hair, "Better to have some kind of word than nothing at all right?"

"You're right," Ichigo returned a soft smile.

"Would you mind if I walked you home. I still have a few questions," Toshiro offered.

"Do I get to carry my sword home?" she pointed the to sword he slung over his shoulder.

"In the condition you're in, no," he smugly replied as he moved the sash in his hand a little to adjust the sword.

"Fine then," Ryo sighed then turned towards Ichigo, "Goodbye."

"See you someday Ryo!" Ichigo waved them off.

They started walking and a man had joined them. Ryo looked over and asked, "Is that-."

"My zanpakuto, yes," Hitsugaya finished for her.

"What's his name?" she inquired.

"Hyorinmaru, and I thought I was suppose to be asking the questions," Toshiro reminded her.

"Right, sorry for being so curious when I learned everything around me really isn't normal," the teen apologized sarcastically but smirked at him.

"Most people would fall into shock or refuse to believe the truth," the white haired captain countered.

"Well it just explains what I already suspected, that's all. Plus I've been longing for a life of excitement like those in books or manga. My brother always said that I lived in my own fantasy world," she stretched her arms out and grinned.

"The world you wish for isn't as easy going as you think, you still need to eat plus you'll age but not as fast as humans. Not only that we have a job as soul reapers to protect the balance of the world of the living and the Soul Society while protecting souls," he clarified.

"Seems pretty ironic since you've mentioned before I might get killed if you ever reported Masamune," she reminded him.

"We're not, so you don't have to worry about that," Toshiro assured her.

"Thank you, you saved my life twice today," Ryo smiled and thanked him properly.

"It's my job to protect anyone from hollows," he explained, being modest.

"So what did you want to ask me anyway?" she reminded him.

He blinked, he was so wrapped up in the conversation he nearly forgotten, "Oh, right, I have a few questions relating to your sword."

"Go ahead then," the teen fully encouraged.

"How can you still remember your sword, and how the sword still not cut you despite the seal I put on it," he questioned.

"Master, perhaps you did not correctly perform the seal. After all even I would have forgotten about it, the only one who should be able to remember is you," the ice dragon zanpakuto informed, "It might also be the reason you suffered minimal damage."

"True…at least I did one thing right, concealing the spirit energy," Toshiro noted.

"Wait, you did something to my sword!" Ryo screeched.

"Do you want to be reported by someone else?" Toshiro reminded her.

"I'm moving anyway!" she reminded.

"Well what if there was a chance someone came along and reported it while you were staying here or the chance of you not moving away? Do you really want to be killed?" he challenged.

Her eyes went wide then looked away sadly, "I wish there was that chance…the one where I would stay."

"Forgive me, that was rude," he apologized.

"No, no…I should be more grateful. You're protecting me after all, besides the only thing you really did was hide the spirit energy right?" she asked.

"Of course," he nodded in confirmation.

"Then that's fine," she sighed, "Almost home."

"Is that were you live?" he asked, pointing to the simple white house.

"My dad is a modest man so we both live in a modest home," she shrugged.

"I've never really been around this part of Karakura Town, wonder if it's near a landmark," Toshiro muttered.

"Sorry! I must have distracted you! I really just should off walked home alone," Ryo regretted.

"You do realize your doubting my abilities as a captain. I'm required to have the ability to sense spiritual pressures from long distances. I should be find searching my way back," he gave Ryo her sword back then crossed his arms.

"Sorry, didn't realize," she laughed a little, "Toshiro…can I ask you a favor?"

"What is it?" he might as well listen to her request; it was her last summer in Japan after all.

"If you see my brother, a young man with black hair that brushes his shoulders, black eyes, pale skin, and an inch or two taller than me…could you tell him that his sister is alive and healthy?" Ryo asked a little shyly.

"I'll see what I can do, if I cross paths with him that is," inwardly he knew the chances of meeting him were slim yet he had to try to ease the girl's conscious.

She genuinely bought it, eyes shining with happiness and all of a sudden she rushed forward and the air was gone from his lung as he was crushed in a tight hug. Once again he felt short for only reaching somewhere around the girl's shoulder yet reminded himself that height wasn't the most important thing in the world, it was air.

"Thank you Toshiro! I'll never forget you!" he blinked and she let go with the biggest smile on her face. The white hair captain watched her as she practically skipped like a gazelle into her house.

"Master, I never knew you were smooth with women," Hyorinmaru's tone was normal but there was teasing behind it.

"Shut up!"

8888

They were now walking back Urahara's shop and a handful of minutes Toshiro had sent them a text that he was now on his way towards the shop as well. Everyone exchanged their stories along the way and how they would miss the world of the living. Byakuya and Ichigo were walking a little bit away from the group. The older man carefully watching the boy this time and matching his pace as to not lose him to another crowd again.

Earlier he didn't know what he was thinking. He had seen Ichigo and was relieved after finding him before anyone else did. It was something that Renji had said earlier about Shihoin that made him worried. There was something that he had to prove, that he was worthy of keeping his temporary custody and found himself racing against the werecat in his own imagination as to finally settle the matter that was weighing down on his shoulders. That Yoruichi was in fact better than him and the thought of losing the small boy to her was completely out of the question.

When he saw the cat with he felt like he lost everything. Even the confidence to keep the promise he made to himself to protect the boy was drained away. Ichigo kept getting swept away every time Byakuya was with him. It was hard to admit but it even damaged some of his pride. There was no thinking when he suppressed his spirit pressure and turned away. It was only a few minutes afterward that a hollow was detected on his phone that was given to him and he hesitated. Byakuya Kuchiki barely hesitated; this was one of those rare moments. He could sense Shihoin was with Ichigo; she could probably protect him better than he could but one pulse of the strong spiritual energy and he sent himself running. There were no thoughts involved in that moment as well, all but one, the need to know if he was okay.

Afterwards as he saw the unconscious boy he didn't know what to think. He watched as Ichigo was set down on the bench, Byakuya couldn't read Zangetsu's head; the teen probably hated him for not taking proper care of him. Then he remembered the threat of the zanpakuto taking Ichigo away how he was reminded that he was protecting the boy's very life. What was he thinking taking on that responsibility? It then hit him; all he was thinking was just protecting this boy, all he was thinking about was this one venerable person. Was this the same weight that Ichigo Kurosaki carried every time he was protecting someone, the feeling of guilt when something happened and the anxiety one felt when they didn't know if they were all right or not?

"Byakuya, you still never said anything about the macarons!" his train of thought snapped as the open box revealed a few small little treats the boy had called a macaron. He remembered eating these before but it was a long time ago, he barely remembered the taste. "I'm really sorry about getting lost Byakuya, I tried looking for you everywhere!" the boy told him.

He took about three of the remaining macarons, which left the boy with two. Eating the simple treat he tasted coconut, almonds, and even green tea. They stopped for a little bit, gray eyes carefully observing as the small boy ran towards the trashcan and disposing the box properly before running back. Now they were several feet behind the group, Senbonzakura and Zangetsu were the two that where closest.

"I'll miss this place," Ichigo sighed he didn't know how much those words affected the noble. How much they stabbed at him and forced him to realize if he wanted to make this boy truly happy, for him to truly be safe, he might just have to let him go.

"Byakuya?" Ichigo turned as he noticed the man had stopped walking behind him. The man had been acting quite strange this evening, even more secluded than usual. He had tried his best to snap him out of him and just when he thought Byakuya was back to normal he was acting strange again. Looking towards Byakuya he couldn't read the man's expression, then again he really couldn't tell what the man was truly thinking but he tried anyway.

"You don't have to leave," the man spoke normally.

"Huh?" was all he could manage as a response.

"Kurosaki, if you wish to stay here you may do so. I want to be assured of your happiness, and your security. Yoruichi Shihoin has demonstrated more potential of maintaining this than I would ever have. The custody could be renounced and you could stay here in Karakura Town," he finally told him.

Having been in earshot Zangetsu quickly turned, thankful that he didn't have the cake right now or he would have dropped it, and looked at his master and Byakuya Kuchiki just standing there. What had he just said? How dare he leave Ichigo with such a decision! Was he trying to prove something? Rage immediately flared inside him as he stepped forward but was shocked when he was held back. The teen was swept back and was being crushed by the very arms that he held dear.

"Don't go…" Senbonzakura's voice was hardly audible yet he could sense the fear and shaking of it all. "That story earlier, that story the girl made up, some of it is true. I will protect you no matter what, I love you with everything I have Zangetsu, love you for who you are, and I promise you everything…just don't leave," the samurai's voice cracked.

Immediately the teen started blushing and responded, "You know some of it wasn't exactly what she said-."

"Please Zangetsu, I just can't be without you," his arms tightened around his waist, making him gasp, turning his cheeks into a deep shade of crimson. It finally fell into place, and Zangetsu finally found the answer to an earlier question. However, despite this it really wasn't his choice right now yet he was somewhat grateful to the Kuchiki that he had brought this up because without it he would have never have found his answer. Now all he could hope was that Ichigo's childish innocence wouldn't get in the way with making the right choice. Zangetsu led the samurai away, as to let the Kuchiki and Ichigo gain some privacy; they would know the answer when they reached the shop.

"What are you talking about Byakuya?" the Kuchiki looked from the ground towards the boy, trying to keep his expression calm. "I'm already happy with you," the boy stated and smiled.

"Wouldn't you prefer to be here instead of the Soul Society and live with Shihoin instead of waiting for her to come back the next day?" he relayed the information. Byakuya wasn't sure what he was doing it was like he needed to hear a clear answer before he let the fear of letting this radiant small boy go.

"I would be even sadder if I didn't get to see you everyday," Ichigo gave him slightly crooked smile. It was as if the thought of it made him look like he would cry. With those words the boy started walking away, a little spring in his step to catch up to the others. He thought the boy was finished talking when the next words would make him lose his thought process completely.

"After all I like Byakuya more than anyone else!" the boy chirped.

It made him stop for a second before he could fully move again. How much has the boy affected him so far? First it was breaking through the barriers, started to feel again, and even blushing. Was he really supposed to feel this way under these circumstances? Looking towards the boy he was just happily running around. The older man had a habit for preparing for anything but this time he wasn't prepared at all. Would it be best to just let things happen the way they were? What would happen if he opened just his heart by just a little? Looking at the sky he allowed himself to breathe, maybe someday… he would try it.

8888

"Here's your cake Benihime," Zangetsu handed over the white box. He finally remembered after chatting with her a while alone.

The woman gently took it out of his hands and smiled seeing the cake was still perfectly fine. "Thank you Zangetsu, do you have your answer yet?" she questioned.

"Actually I do," she raised an eyebrow.

"Please, enlighten me," she set the cake down on the table.

"Byakuya Kuchiki gave Ichigo the choice of either staying here or coming back," he informed her.

"Seeing as you're out of your gigai, you're leaving correct?" Benihime hit it right on the mark.

"Yes my lady," he still used extreme politeness, "We overheard them speaking, it was then that he offered me anything he could offer as long as I would stay by his side. All he did was hold me and somehow I knew those words were the truth."

"Another lesson accomplished then," Benihime took the take out of the box and cut a slice from it.

"You really should stop toying with someone's emotions," Zangetsu sighed, already knowing the answer.

"I don't think so, it's too entertaining. You'll never learn what you might have if you don't mess around a bit," Benihime started eating.

"Fine, I'll be leaving then," the teen turned as reached his hand to slide the door open.

"How long has you spirit energy been unstable?" his hand paused.

It was a few moments before he could answer, "Since the day Ichigo has turned into a child I woke up in my bankai state. The moment I woke up I tried summoning bankai but I wasn't able to. Since it's unnatural I'm guessing it's what's making me so unstable."

"You know materializing yourself instead of staying in your inner world is dangerous," she informed him.

"I know but if I stay there all day the others will get worried, plus my world isn't exactly stable either," he added.

"Then you're just going to have to wait for a cure," she reached over and took a sip of tea.

"I don't know how long it will take though," he silently muttered. Reflexively he reached his arms out and caught something in his hand, looking at it, it was a candy dispenser.

"Those are spirit supplements, they'll tide you over until a cure can be found, don't take more than once a day, it could be dangerous," she warned.

"You're being unusually nice," he raised an eyebrow at the woman's change in behavior.

"Technically you are my student, I wouldn't want to be embarrassed to hear that I've failed to teach you anything when the Zanpakuto Battle Competition arrives," the crimson princess explained.

"Battle Competition," Zangetsu softly murmured as he turned to face her. "I've only heard of it mentioned once, what is the Zanpakuto Battle Competition?"

She scoffed, "Figures when a zanpakuto isn't born in the Soul Society." She put down her fork and looked at him, "It's basically a competition where zanpakuto have a chance to show their skills. Only the most powerful enter the competition and whoever wins is named the second most powerful zanpakuto in all Soul Society," she explained smoothly.

"Second?" he echoed.

"No on goes against Ryūjin Jakka you'd have to be the biggest fool who's ever lived," she took a heavy drink from the teacup then set it down, "By the way, if you're entering you'd better think of something to make up for your bankai, you don't want your little secret to get out don't you?"

"I've already told my friends," he informed.

"Great," she muttered, "You better hope word doesn't go out to the other zanpakuto or you'll be treated like garbage, there are only a few zanpakuto who are fools enough to enter with just their shikai."

"My friend Sode no Shirayuki is not a fool," he defended his friend's pride.

"How would you know she entered?" she lifted an eyebrow.

"She had to get the title somewhere," Zangetsu shrugged.

"Right, most beautiful zanpakuto in all Soul Society," she scoffed, "You better not mess things up or me giving you those pills would be for nothing."

"You're using me aren't you?" he said as he looked at the dispenser in his hand.

"About time those zanpakuto remember me, still have a name to live up to. Well…now they'd think I was soft but at least I would be credited for training a zanpakuto," Benihime muttered as she started eating her cake again.

"What was that name?" he thought he saw a flash in her eyes.

"Crimson Death."

8888

A/N: I tried, and several times I've failed to come up with a working system to acknowledge my reviews, finally found one but it's not until later. =)

**Chapter 11 Anon Review**: To **Guest**: I had quite a lot of fun with that one! I'm glad and grateful that you enjoyed it!

**Chapter 11 Signed Review**: Scyler

**Chapter 12 Signed Reviews**: arisa0, xXxOtAkU-444xXx, Kichou, The weasel is MINE XP, EipenKora, Skyler Stackhouse, Lil Mexican, chibitomodachi, vheer, Anime Hottie Lovah, Love Psycho, The Fan of Almost Everything, XxItsmeNInaxX, , shebajay, Sorrow The Brave, Musa Silver-Hawk, Yuki-n-Shuichi4evrfan33, skyglazingMaro, the dark euphie, Myumigirlisdeviant, Ren-sama23, Kiss of Immortality, Hesymi, Dashusi4ka, korienna, yang003, KellieAM: Also reviewed chapter 7.

**Chapter 12 Anon Reviews**: (Please note that some of the following reviews are outdated due to the fact I'm worn out to the bone right now)

To **anonymous**: Well to tell you the truth I'm just going to go with the flow. I'll tell you guys if I'm going to post a lemon on my new account when the chapter comes up but I am going to use the rating to the fullest and go for suggestive here and descriptive there so you'll know. Thank you for you loyalty and I'm so glad for your advice.

To **Kuugen**: Ah, don't worry too much about being bias; a lot of people are bias, even me. It's part of being human after all. Plus don't worry too much about the whole "I would read the end first" thing I do that as well. As for the end, this is all I can give you: couples will end up together, and there will be a happy ending. I just hope I can write a good enough ending. Thanks for the cake! It's so awesome! Glad to hear your excitement and encouragement, it means a lot to this writer's heart!

To **neko neko**: Ah, a fan of the cartoon? It's been a while since I've watched it honestly. I got tired of it when my favorite couple got spilt up but I still respect it. Anyway Fanfiction doesn't really allow stories with drugs in them so that may be a reason why…even if it might be consensual in the end. Sorry on the updates, it take a while now a days. Well I can't wait to hear from you! (Chuckles)

To **byaichilove**: It has been a while and I'm doing well now! Sorry I can't answer the question though, I'm not even sure myself. By the time I'm finished with Byakuya there'll be no sign of those darn walls! Then we can all thank a certain strawberry! As for Zangetsu and Senbonzakura they really are starting to make very sweet progress. Glad to hear from you again!

To **ATPT557**: Aw…I didn't mean for it to happen but sometimes a writer must be harsh with their characters. No matter how cruel! (Sniffs)

Shade: You really need to learn how to toughen up…

ShadowWolf: (hits him in the back of the head with a folded paper fan) Shut up! Well sometimes I just love messing with Byakuya and it really is necessary, a writer must show no mercy when writing a story, they had to do whatever it take to accomplish their small goals. Sorry about the chapter if you didn't enjoy it as much as the others. Hope this one was worth the wait!

To **Yashura**: I know but in reality it wasn't a new rule at all and they've banned that kind of stuff since 2002. I really didn't know about it until it was announced, I should have checked the rating system a little more carefully. Thanks for the encouragement though, really helps! I'll try my best to keep up the cute Ichi moments!

To **Anonim**: Well I hope the chapter was long enough for you. I always try my best with updates and this will be the last time for a three-week wait, I can assure you. Always glad to see a reader's enthusiasm!

To **AnonCanon**: Thanks but I now have a brand new account up and ready. Sorry…I appreciate it though, thanks a bunch!

To **Guest**: Thank you so much! (Bows) I appreciate it you're lovely compliments on my portrayal of little Ichi. As for Zangetsu let's hope his stubbornness doesn't get in the way of his budding love much like Byakuya. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter.

To **Guest** (2): Umm sorry I didn't receive the website address. Although I appreciate it, by any chance where you trying to mention Your Fanfiction since they also have a warning bar? If so I already have a new profile on there with the same penname. Thank you for your taking you time to give me advice though, I appreciate it!

This is ShadowWolf XIII logging off!


	15. Chapter 14: Happy Birthday Ichigo!

Disclaimer, I do not own Bleach, all rights are reserved towards Tite Kubo and the Viz media company.

A/N: Okay I'll explain things in the next chapter (absence, my current condition so far). As promised, two chapters, and I will reply to the reviews I haven't when I have the chance. By the way the chapter isn't a joke and I know that Ichigo's birthday is July 15th and that I'm overly late wishing him "Happy Birthday". So please don't bother me about this when I'm stressed out and don't have the time. Anyway, thank you for your patience and enjoy readers! (P.S. Sorry if I sound snappy…)

8888

Chapter 14: Happy Birthday Ichigo!

Rukia woke up with a yawn and her hair a slight mess. It was very early in the morning since she preferred to get up before the sun did instead of waking up after it. Getting up from her futon she entered the bathroom once she gathered her work uniform and came out thirty minutes later with a toothbrush in her mouth scrubbing her teeth and her hair still in need of fixing. Walking over she looked at her Chappy calendar; the month of July had Chappy at the beach and playing at the edge of the splashing waves. The rabbit's arms were up and a pair of black sunglasses added a little humor to the monthly picture. It slightly woke her up and she smiled around her toothbrush. With a black marker in her hand she slightly looked at the small numbers that were already marked out in the left hand corner. Once she saw yesterday's date she was about to mark out the new day when her hand froze.

Unlike the other numbers the whole box had been circled in red. She tilted her head, wondering why she had marked such a day. Usually she didn't mark any dates unless it was a special occasion, yet what was so special about July fifteenth?

July fifteenth…

Immediately her eyes widened and she was instantly awake. Rukia quickly ran towards the bathroom, spit the paste in the sink, and rinsed her mouth out quickly. The sounds of rushing around did not go unheard and immediately Sode no Shirayuki materialized in front of the custom made stand Rukia had given to her zanpakuto ever since she first gained it. She watched as her partner buzzed throughout the place and wonder what had Lady Rukia so riled.

"Is there something wrong Rukia?" she finally inquired.

"Oh! Sode no Shirayuki," Rukia spun around as she tried fixing her bed hair, "Could you please do me a favor and go get Renji?"

"Of course but what's the occasion?" the snow woman asked.

"I'll tell him once he gets here but could you please tell him he needs to come as soon as he can?" she politely asked during her haste.

"All right Rukia," she smiled and led the brush over to the spot Rukia had missed in her hair.

"Thank you," Rukia sighed.

"No problem, I'll be back soon," she bowed before exiting the room.

8888

Despite it being rather way too early for Ichigo to wake up in the morning he'd woken up hours before the sun would rise. The small boy blinked and rubbed his eyes for his vision to clear upon his still darkened room. A light frown appeared on his face, he starting to contrast it with his earlier dream where it was light and sunny. For some reason he had a dream of his mother standing over him, holding out a cake with a smile on her face. It filled him with a deep misery and deeply wished to be with his mother again.

Looking over he saw Zangetsu materialized like always by the edge of the futon. The zanpakuto usually looked like he was mediating yet in reality he was asleep. He had started doing this only a few days after Ichigo had turned into a child and Ichigo never questioned it. In fact he liked having someone near him, just in case he had one of those moments like now.

With a slight hesitance Ichigo finally called out to the teen. "Zangetsu…?" he whispered quietly. Pale blue eyes opened halfway and blinked to pull the zanpakuto out of his sleep. The head of tousled brown hair looked over to see Ichigo sitting up in his bed.

"Ichigo…is there something wrong?" Zangetsu asked in slight concern, "It's a little too early for you to be getting up, are you having trouble sleeping?"

"No…" the small boy whimpered and looking at his hands which we gripping the blanket until his small hands turned white, "I'm fine…"

The young zanpakuto sighed before reaching out and softly ruffling the young boy's head, "You can tell me."

"I was dreaming again, this time I saw mom holding out a cake and I was in my old room. When I tried to hug her it started turning fuzzy…" he sniffed.

Zangetsu grimaced at the news; no matter how happy Ichigo was at the time sometimes there would be moments of sadness. The zanpakuto had learned that unlike teenagers a child's feelings were clear and simple making the world shift from one thing to another in a split second.

"I miss her Zangetsu…I miss my mom," he sobbed.

The zanpakuto sighed, and came closer enough to hold his young partner in his arms. Never did he have to chance to comfort Ichigo and he never needed to because Ichigo always had the strength to pull out on his own. Right now he was holding a fragile child, the same strong teen. He realized now that perhaps he was wrong, maybe he shouldn't try to protect Ichigo in the way he thought he would. After all he had taught Ichigo everything he could in his power, instead of protecting injuries to the skin he should try with emotions. It was with the stress and sadness that made the inner world sink and drown in the rain…

Instead of trying to protect him from the world…he could try to help find happiness in it.

"Your mother loves you no matter where she is Ichigo you just have to remember that her love follows you. You don't need to feel lonely either you have your friends and me, your mother's spirit is always with you, and… I know he's stubborn to admit it but Byakuya Kuchiki cares for you in his own way," Zangetsu sighed. It was true that Byakuya was a key part to Ichigo's happiness he could trust the noble despite all the times Ichigo wandered off or was injured. It was never the man's fault no matter how hard he tried to blame him, not even the time where Ichigo wandered off in Karakura Town. Each and every time there was a problem it seemed whenever Byakuya was around there was finally a good outcome in Ichigo's life, maybe the same road could lead to happiness.

"You really think so Zangetsu?" Ichigo sniffed.

"I know so," he assured.

"Thank you…Zangetsu," the small boy buried his head in the teen's cloak. All that was left was a few unshed silent tears from being comforted.

"Get some sleep," he said as he laid Ichigo back down on the futon. Once he was safely tucked in and sound asleep Zangetsu got up and left the room. Reaching the calligraphy room he used it to get to the gardens a little faster. It wasn't until the night air filled his lungs that for once he felt at peace.

"What should I do," Zangetsu sighed to himself.

"For starters, you should get some sleep," he turned his head to see Senbonzakura coming out from the shadows of the porch. His long brown hair was free from his silver ribbon and nearly swept the floors of the porch his mask was also absent, verifying that they were in fact the only ones here.

"What are you doing here?" he asked suspicious of the samurai's sudden appearance.

"I just felt like coming out here," he replied and took his regular spot right next to the beam. Zangetsu narrowed his eyes in a glare.

"I'm not running away," Zangetsu muttered darkly, thinking that the samurai hadn't trusted him enough.

"I know," his tone had a slight chuckle.

"Then why- mm!" pale blue eyes widened when Senbonzakura had leaned in and gently stolen his words with a simple kiss. All he could feel was the warm hand cupping his chin from underneath, his head being tilt. He was starting to tense from the feeling overwhelming him, and felt a flutter of happiness on the inside. Senbonzakura had finally pulled away and Zangetsu gasped, the samurai's pale fingers brushed the young zanpakuto's cheek, making a hue of red brush across Zangetsu's face.

"I would of thought you'd be tired of kissing me by now," Zangetsu muttered.

"Never will be," Senbonzakura sighed as he leaned back against the pole to admire the sight of the teen's qualities and his blush. "So what brought you out here tonight?" the samurai inquired.

The teen looked as if he recalled something and then glared at him, "You should answer my question first."

"I interrupted you."

"You reminded me."

He sighed in defeat and Senbonzakura directed his gaze at the garden. "No use arguing…" the zanpakuto muttered to himself. Once again his blue eyes were focused on Zangetsu, and him alone as if he could engrave the image into his mind, "Well are you going to ask me?"

"Why did you follow me?" the teen sighed and rested his gaze towards the garden.

"To tell you the truth, it was actually a coincidence," the teen looked back at him with disbelief, "Come on you have to trust me, after all I put my faith that you won't just leave all of sudden."

Zangetsu grimaced when he remembered their trip to Karakura. How many hours gone by, seconds, from that moment? Just how many of them were spent worrying his would never see Senbonzakura again? The teen didn't even protest as he was drawn in from behind and his back was pressed against Senbonzakura's chest. He could here the other's breathing and wonder how fast the samurai's heart was beating underneath his clothing and armor. Already his senses were being enveloped by the scent of cherry blossoms and the warmth of the arms holding him as if he were about to disappear, it finally occurred to him that Senbonzakura was thinking of the same thing. They spent the moment sitting there for many minutes, just resting in each other's company. It was until that Senbonzakura noticed the slight weariness in the pale blue eyes, how the eyelids were starting to become heavy, and hearing the small yawn that could be mistaken for a long breath that they moved to go back to their respective rooms.

"What would you have done if Ichigo decided to stay?" the teen inquired as he buried his face into Senbonzakura's shoulder.

"Zangetsu, you're here and that's all that matters," Senbonzakura sighed as he felt the strings of his heart being tugged at. He dragged his thumb across the smooth skin of Zangetsu's hand as he led the teen back.

"I know but still, what would you have done?" Zangetsu slightly yawned afterwards.

They stopped as soon sat they were only a door away from Ichigo's bedroom. Senbonzakura turned; blue eyes were slightly dulled in depression as if even thinking about the experience was tearing at him from the inside.

"I would have begged you to come back with me," he answered after the brief silence.

Zangetsu looked down and knew the samurai had already known this as well. Yet it was like having to tell someone the dead truth in order to fully understand. "You know I can't be separated from Ichigo that far for so long Senbonzakura," the young zanpakuto said quietly, wondering the other even heard him.

"I know Zangetsu but…after being lonely for so many years, wondering why Byakuya closed himself off as he did I finally understand. The pain of being apart is just too unbearable and I don't want to lose my first and only love I'll ever have because there's just no one else for me but you. I'm not in love the same way as Byakuya was though and Hisana… Hisana never even actually kissed Byakuya, just accepted a small kiss on the cheek," he paused slightly to regain his thoughts, "With you… I fear that for me it'll be much worse, as if I'll be losing more than a part of myself but you'll take me entirely with you."

Strands of his long hair were pulled forward, he looked into Zangetsu's eyes just marveling the way they glowed through the darkened space they were in. To never have the brightness illuminating the lonely corners of his heart or having the mere presence of this zanpakuto in his arms for possibly the rest of his existence came crashing hard on him. It was a joy when Zangetsu had pulled him in and initiated the kiss, it was a pleasure of feeling warm, it was amazing to feel so loved and to return it with everything he had. When they both pulled away and looked into each other's eyes again, their heated breath mingling together it tempted the samurai spirit to stay up to just be with the young teen yet he could already see Zangetsu's limit being pushed.

"Good night," Senbonzakura gently placed a kiss on Zangetsu's forehead.

"Night…" Zangetsu breathed airily and seemed dazed. The older zanpakuto smiled, fingers lingering on the other's face for a moment before walking away into the shadows of the hallway. All Zangetsu could think of was how grateful he was as he entered the room, a rare smile on his lips as he turned into a sword and drifted off into sleep.

8888

It was now earlier in the morning and the sun had already meet the sky and filled the world with light. Rukia was now in the kitchen making a special breakfast along with the help of her zanpakuto. There was a knock on the door and she looked up from the mixing bowl filled with batter to the kitchen door.

"Come in!" she hollered. The door slid open to reveal Renji shivering with a blanket over his arms and Zabimaru right behind him.

"Rukia!" her friend Renji groaned and sneezed, "What's with the idea of freezing my room just to wake me up?"

"Well it wasn't my idea to freeze your room," she blinked then looked towards Sode no Shirayuki, "Why did you freeze his room?"

"Well I tried to wake him up the mannerly way but it didn't work," the snow woman answered.

"I didn't feel anything," Renji objected.

"Well I tried…twenty-six times," she informed.

"Next time just try freezing him instead of the room, saves work," Rukia joked to her zanpakuto making the snow woman giggle.

"So why did you send your zanpakuto so early in the morning?" Renji yawned.

"Do you know what day it is" Rukia inquired.

"July fifteenth, so what? Is that why you woke me up?" he groaned thinking Rukia had lost her calendar or something.

She rolled her deep blue eyes, "I'll give you another hint, today is a special day and it has to do with one of our friends." Renji scratched his head trying to think of anything special that had to relate to today yet couldn't think of anything.

"What do you think Zabimaru?" Rukia palm faced when she heard the question. She really had to teach Renji how to be organized.

"I have no idea," Monkey shrugged.

"I smell something good," Snake commented which made Rukia smile.

"Rukia maybe you should give this bonehead the direct answer," Monkey sighed.

"Who are you calling a bonehead?" Renji glared at his zanpakuto.

"Well you are a bonehead, bonehead," she glared back.

"Strawberries?" Sode no Shirayuki shoved a bowl of the ripe fruit between them.

"I want one!" Snake waved his hand.

"Strawberries…" Renji muttered as he stared at the bowl. It took several clicks before Renji finally widened his eyes. "It's Ichigo's birthday!" Renji yelled.

Rukia sighed, "So now he gets it…"

"Crap I forgot all about it," Renji groaned as he held his hands in his head. Monkey was patting his back while Snake was helping himself to the fruit.

"So you don't even have a present?" Rukia started to heat up the frying pan.

"Actually I got his gift a few weeks ago," Renji told her which actually surprised Rukia, "I got Ichigo a classical music disc he couldn't buy. He was complaining about having to save money to repair an old music player."

"I didn't know he likes classical," Rukia mused over it.

"I know! Since he's a kid now I bet it would put him right to sleep. Good thing I don't have to find a replacement gift," the red head sighed in relief. He did not want to be one of those last minute people looking desperately for a birthday gift. "So what did you get him?" he asked Rukia.

"Well I got him a new music player, I tried getting him to rid of his old player but he told me something about wasting money and time downloading music," the younger Kuchiki answered. She finally dipped the batter into the frying pan and picked up the spatula next to her.

"What are you making?" Renji asked as he walked over.

"Pancakes, it a western recipe Ichigo's sister Yuzu had shown me. I'm making it part of Ichigo's breakfast," she answered.

"Smells really good," Renji muttered. Rukia smiled proudly for a second time but this time with a very light pink blush on her cheeks. "Is there anything I can do?" he asked.

"Sure," Rukia said as she waited for any signs of bubbling, "You could start working on some eggs."

"So you called me here to help you cook?" Renji went over to wash his hands.

"Not only that we're going to have a party, you're helping me plan," she also added, "I'm thinking about having it outside in the gardens."

"Have you asked your brother though?" the lieutenant asked, rather nervous if they were going to use it without permission then imagining dreaded paperwork.

"I'm going to work on it," Rukia laughed nervously, "Maybe at breakfast…"

"Rukia, do you think the ice cream is good enough?" Sode no Shirayuki came up with a container.

"Here let me taste it," Rukia got out a spoon from one of the drawers and dipped it into the frozen vanilla treat, "That tastes great, how much should we make though..."

"You really think you should be using your powers like that Yuki?" Monkey asked.

"Well I was thinking more of shaved ice," she admitted.

"Never mind," Zabimaru sighed.

8888

They were now standing in front of Ichigo's bedroom door. Renji was holding the tray with Ichigo's breakfast on it. There was a stack of pancakes, eggs, a glass of orange juice and two small bowls with one filled with ice cream and the other containing strawberries. Rukia knocked and when hearing no answer she slid the door open and gestured for Renji to follow her. They reached the end of the futon where Ichigo was still sleeping, looking as if he were still dreaming.

"No more peanut butter…" Ichigo whined with another toss of his head, "Want milk…"

"I told you giving him too much peanut butter yesterday was a bad idea!" Rukia scolded Renji.

"What? Peanuts help people go to sleep," he muttered, "Plus he said he wanted extra…"

Rukia sighed again, yesterday Renji and Ichigo had decided to eat a plain peanut butter sandwich along with their dinner. She tried warning Renji about the huge amounts of peanut butter he'd put on each of their sandwiches yet they wouldn't have it and ended up eating the whole jar!

"Well it's giving him nightmare now!" she huffed, "Maybe we should have brought milk instead…"

"Are we ever going to wake him up or do you want to go back and get it?" Renji groaned.

"Fine then!" Rukia started to gently shake the little boy and speak softly, "Ichigo…Ichigo wake up."

"You really think that's going to wake him up?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Rukia…Renji?" Ichigo groaned as he sat up and blinked.

"Happy birthday Ichigo!" they both said. Ichigo widened his brown eyes and looked at the tray Renji held out.

"Is this really for me?" he gasped.

Rukia nodded, "Course it is, it is your birthday, you deserve something special."

"Wow! Thanks Rukia, thanks Renji! I haven't even had pancakes in a long time," he had a full bright smile on his face.

"No problem Ichigo, enjoy your breakfast," Rukia said as Renji placed the tray in front of him.

Once they had left the room Renji looked at Rukia with confusion, "Are we going to tell him about the party?"

"I was thinking we could have a surprise party instead. Did you see how happy he was? Think how much happier he'll be when he finds out," Rukia started to imagine the look on Ichigo's face.

"Well hope everything turns out okay. I better get going if I want to finish all that paperwork before the afternoon and make it to Ichigo's party," Renji started to walk away but stopped when Rukia immediately caught his arm.

"Are you crazy? Aren't you going to eat anything?" Rukia's deep blue eyes reflected worry.

"W-Well I," Renji stuttered nervously and was at least thankful that he wasn't blushing.

"Come on Renji I'm not letting you starve like an idiot," she tugged his arm and led the way back to the kitchen. On cue the red head started to blush as red as his hair. Of course Rukia would do something like this for him, they are childhood friends after all but it was always the smallest thing she did that always got to him.

"Snap out of it Renji, you can't let her see you blush!" he coached himself. It took so much effort yet he managed to keep it down by the time he got to the kitchen.

Rukia slid open the door and there was a woman with lightly soft brown hair that was tied back, the tips reaching the middle of her back. A simple white bandana covered her hair but the bangs still stuck out and swept the top of her forehead. She was wearing a plaid red kimono with a simple white sash and a crisp green apron over it making her look much like the average mother figure. When she turned towards them she blinked her light green doe-like eyes at them and smiled gently before bowing politely at the two.

"Breakfast has been served my lady, it's just been sent out just a few seconds ago and should be served right about now," she informed.

"Ayame," Rukia addressed one of the cooks of the Kuchiki manor, "Have you put the loafs in the oven?"

"Of course Lady Kuchiki I put them in the moment you left the kitchen to me, is there anything else you'll be in need off?" she inquired politely.

"Yes, could please you make something for Renji's breakfast so he could take it to work? Oh! Would you also send a servant to collect Ichigo's tray. He's eating in his room today," Rukia reminded her.

"Don't worry Rukia, a servant will be there in ten minutes to collect the tray and luckily we have many spare bento boxes that we can simply give away the old ones," she smiled as she adopted a little more familiar tone with Rukia.

"Thanks Ayame," Rukia sighed in relief.

"Better go join your brother, don't want your food to grow cold," Ayame giggled.

"Thank you again for lending me the kitchen earlier Ayame, I'll go join my brother now," Rukia turned yet not before turning and smiling at Renji, "I'll go to your office and help out with the paperwork Renji, we'll get done twice as fast and then have time for planning. I'll see you later okay?"

"All right then, see you Rukia," Renji blinked watching her leave.

"Excuse me, Sir Abarai the food shall be prepared shortly yet it requires a bit of waiting," she addressed.

"Oh, I don't mind waiting but could I ask how long is this going to take?" Renji groaned after realizing how ironic those words sound together. The woman simply smiled and already began swiftly moving throughout the kitchen, Renji was rather impressed with her speed and how quickly she had already gotten out the ingredients and utensils.

"Everything will be done in either five to ten minutes, sorry to delay you sir," she apologized and quickly sliced an apple with speed and precision.

"Sorry for sounding so rude, take your time if you need it," he laughed it off. He guessed he could easily make up for loss time by flash stepping to working instead of walking regularly.

"It's quite all right," she wielded the knife in her hands with expertise, it was like the kitchen knife was her zanpakuto! "You're quite close to Lady Rukia aren't you?" she pointed out as she peeled an orange then added some red grapes with the apples.

"Oh! Um…childhood friends," Renji responded as he rubbed the back of his head, feeling another blush coming on.

"I see…Lady Rukia talks frequently about you when she takes lessons in cooking with me. I'd would have thought you'd have some interest in her seeing as she seems so happy whenever she speaks of you," Ayame commented as she started working on some eggs.

"She does…?" Renji asked unbelieving at first.

She nodded her head, "Quite often, it seems to relieve her of the stress of suitors."

"S-Suitors?" Renji gulped.

"Well, Lady Mayumi had been insistent that she has a groom seeing as how Lord Kuchiki doesn't appear to be interested in the matchmaking sessions and finally convinced Lady Mayumi to stop with it all. Since Rukia is the only one who could produce an heir for the Kuchiki clan they are thinking of matching her with someone in the family branch, a cousin of Lord Kuchiki perhaps," she sighed, sad for her friend.

"That isn't fair! Doesn't Rukia have a say in this?" Renji shouted.

"I'm afraid she doesn't. To think, marrying someone she doesn't love," Ayame sighed again.

"I'll ask her," the cook looked up to the man and her eyes widened when he saw his bright red blush and his fist tightened, "O-One day I'll ask her to be my b-b-b-." He stuttered not being able to say the word "bride".

"Sir Abarai?" he looked up to she the woman with a delicate smile and watery eyes, "Please take care of her and make her happy? She has such a kind heart and treats me quite like a sister, take care of my friend?"

"I-I'll do my best," Renji nodded. Ayame held out the wrapped bento and Renji gratefully took it.

"Rukia had made the bread herself, she practiced very yesterday just to make it and I believe she was thinking of you when she added those blueberries, they help with vision," Ayame stated.

"Wow, thank you so much," Renji bowed.

"No, thank you Sir Abarai," she bowed to him.

When Renji had reached the offices he ate his breakfast and saved the small blueberry loafs for last. He savored each bite and thought of Rukia's smile as he ate the warm blueberry bread.

8888

"G-Good morning brother," Rukia greeted once she entered the dining room.

"Good morning Rukia," Byakuya greeted in return and continued eating his bowl of rice. Rukia sat down and started eating her traditional Japanese breakfast.

"Forgive me for being late," she apologized after a heavy moment of silence.

"It's quite all right Rukia," he dismissed it. Despite forgiving her already he was the least bit curious as to where she was, Rukia was always impressively earlier than Byakuya despite him being a captain.

"I was just in the kitchen earlier running back and forth," she explained her tardy but not exactly clarified as to not get Renji stacked with more paperwork.

"Very well," the older Kuchiki didn't press his sister for any more information yet it still didn't quench his curiosity, speaking of which he had already finished his meal and picked up his cup of tea.

"Brother may I use the gardens for a party later? I promise to clean the mess," she asked with a bit of pleading to her voice.

"Of course you may Rukia," he raised his cup to his lips, at least hoping it wasn't going to be used by that annoying club.

"Thank goodness, now we can have Ichigo's birthday party!" Rukia clapped her hands together in excitement.

Byakuya's hand stopped and looked up from his tea before he could even drink it, "Today is his birthday?"

"Yes, I completely forgot about his birthday today, and to think I remembered just a day or two before he turned into a kid, it's a good thing he could still use my present once things turn back to normal of course," Rukia continued eating her breakfast, happy that she had permission.

Byakuya looked at his tea for a moment before drinking it. What on earth would he get Ichigo? There were several problems in finding a gift for him. First he barely knew anything personal that had to due with Ichigo and second of all he had to find something that suited his temporary age and his real one. Of all the things that would make him go dizzy, he couldn't even swallow his pride and ask for Rukia's help. If this went on he doubted he could face Ichigo at all…

8888

Ichigo had happily finished everything off his plate and carefully set it down beside the futon, remembering earlier how the servant had dropped by earlier and asked him to then they would come by later to pick it up. After freshening up and putting on his small shihakusho he wandered around the manor, hopeful of meeting Byakuya and spending the rest of the day with him.

"Byakuya!" Ichigo poked his head into the calligraphy room where the man usually was. He sighed when he didn't see the captain, if he wasn't here was he still in his room? Despite it being his birthday he didn't want to be selfish and do whatever he desired. The small boy entered the room and crossed it, opening the door to the outside. At least it was a lovely day and Zangetsu would have loved this if he weren't such a sleepyhead.

"Well there's the little birthday boy!" Ichigo suddenly perked up from his slight loneliness.

"Auntie Yoruichi!" he rushed up and gave the woman a hug.

"Guess what I brought you," she winked a golden eye.

"What is it?" he looked up at the woman, eyes filled with excitement.

"Close your eyes," she commanded and tapped his nose; Ichigo closed his eyes as he was told. "Now hold out your hands," she instructed, the small boy held them out and then was surprised by the sudden weight that flooded his arms.

"Wow, presents!" Ichigo gasped and happily looked at his arms.

"Chad, Uryuu and Orihime and the rest all wish you a happy birthday. Sorry Ichigo but it looks like I'm the only one that could visit you," she sighed but stilled kept that smile. "I also have a few other gifts," she said as she revealed large flat box and a small pouch.

Ichigo quickly opened the flat box, he pulled the lid off after the wrapping had been opened and the ribbon pulled off. Inside was some black material and Ichigo held it up, revealing it to be a huge cape.

"What's this?" Ichigo tilted his head.

"That Kisuke," Yoruichi sighed, "Well it's something to hide your spirit pressure. It'll come in handy when you're older." No doubt that man had given it to Ichigo just in case the little guy wanted to cause any mischief.

"Maybe I can use it for a costume one day," Ichigo giggled and reached for the little pouch. Inside was a small piece of rectangular wood, the kanji "luck" had been carved into it, and a red tassel was dangling from it. "Who's this from Yoruichi?" he asked and looked up at her.

"That's from Benihime, Urahara's zanpakuto," she explained and pulled out a white envelope, "She also has something to give to Zangetsu."

"Wow she must be nice," Ichigo said as he looked at the envelope before putting it down.

"More like a brat," Yoruichi thought. She pushed the zanpakuto out of her thoughts and addressed Ichigo again, "So ready for my present?"

"Do I have to wait a while?" Ichigo pouted.

"No, you don't," Yoruichi said as she handed Ichigo her present. The small boy looked and examined it; once he opened it he smiled brightly.

"I love it!" Ichigo instantly hugged the Kido spell book with a ribbon enclosed within its pages. He had been asking his aunt to teach him the skill yet she had always responded that they would put it off towards another day.

"Glad you like it," Yoruichi chuckled, "You can use the ribbon for a bookmark."

"Where did you get the ribbon Yoruichi?" Ichigo smiled as he admired his new ribbon, somehow feeling some connection from it.

"It actually belonged to Byakuya when he was little," she explained.

"Really?" he looked at the special ribbon.

She nodded, "Yep that's the infamous ribbon I use to steal from him."

"Do you think I should give it back then?" the small boy wondered if Byakuya had ever missed it.

"Go ahead and keep it," she flapped a hand, "That way you'll have some way to be close to him."

"I promise I'll take good care of it!" Ichigo smiled.

"You don't have to promise anything," Yoruichi ruffled his hair, "What do you think of going to the Rukon today and do a little shopping, I also want you to meet another friend of mine."

"I don't know, Byakuya doesn't like it when I go outside," Ichigo mumbled, "I wish he could go with us but I don't know where he is today…"

"Tell you what, if you decide to spend the day with me we'll buy something for Byakuya if you want to," she offered.

"Really?" Ichigo eye's started to shine, "I should go put this in my room and give Zangetsu the letter first."

"All right then it's settled, I'll wait for you at the front," Yoruichi got up.

"I'll hurry up!" Ichigo said over his shoulder as he rushed inside.

"Take your time Ichigo we're in no rush," she told him then slightly chuckled afterwards. She then folded her arms and muttered, "Hasn't seen Byakuya all morning…" Closing her eyes she felt that the man's spirit pressure was within the household. When she opened her eyes she was in her cat form and went inside without a noise to be heard as she dashed through the halls. Yoruichi stopped and her cat ears perked up, looking around the corner she looked to see Ichigo walking down the hall with a slight hum. Her golden gaze looked over to see Byakuya also coming into vision at the hallway ahead. Without his notice she made a dash for it and got behind him. Once Ichigo was out of earshot she addressed the man.

"Who knew that the Kuchiki head would be afraid of an innocent young boy," the man tensed and instantly turned with a glare.

"Shihoin," he scoffed in a monotone.

"Still shaken from the events of yesterday or still can't find a gift for him?" Yoruichi inquired.

"This does not concern you," he started walking away.

"Honestly are you going to be avoiding him all day? Your presence is as gift enough to him, why not spend the day with him," the man continued walking, not a single word said, "Can't you just let go of that silly pride and stubbornness for today? I can bet that Ichigo will want to wish you were there and that's a waste, if you won't face him today then what makes you think you can face him tomorrow?"

"Convince him to wish otherwise," Byakuya's temper was flaring again. Inside he knew she was right, how would he deal with the guilt and shame tomorrow by upsetting Ichigo? He just had to think of something but he couldn't with the werecat tailing him.

"Try giving him something that makes him smile and last forever then. It can't be that hard," the cat advised.

"I have no need for any assistance Shihoin," Byakuya said as he reached his own bedroom and slammed the door behind him.

"Always the stubborn one…" Yoruichi sighed and turned away. Maybe if she brought Ichigo around he would convince the Kuchiki out of hiding. Then again Byakuya would chicken out and if Ichigo found out the boy would sink in his tears.

8888

"Well now that we have Yoruichi distracting Ichigo for the day. We can move on to the guest list," Rukia wrote down in her Chappy notebook with a special Chappy pen.

"I thought people did preparations first," Renji scratched his head.

"Well I don't want to waste food," she pointed out.

"Then why make a giant tub of ice cream all ready? There's sure to be leftovers," he pointed a thumb towards Sode no Shirayuki who was down the counter already happily freezing a while tub of ice cream that reached from the floor to the counter.

"I don't know…" Rukia muttered as she watched the snow woman happily humming as she frosted the tub. "Must like ice cream I guess…" she shrugged.

Renji hit his head on the island, why were women so confusing…?

"Anyway all we have to do is wait for Zabimaru to come back to see who can go," Rukia checked off sending the invitations.

"We're back!" Zabimaru accounted as they opened the door.

"That was quick," Renji muttered as he rubbed his forehead.

"We're a lot faster than you think," Snake proudly nodded his head.

"More like Snake here was motivated by that ice cream," Monkey sighed she walked up to Rukia with a piece of paper, "Looks like everyone that was invited is coming."

"That's wonderful, thank you," Rukia smiled as she scanned the paper. After confirming that everyone on the list was coming she quickly scribbled a few notes in her notebook. Everything was really coming together as planned except… "We don't have a theme…" Rukia muttered.

"Maybe it should be a snowflake theme!" Sode no Shirayuki encouraged.

"Yuki it's the middle of summer, that sounds more like a winter theme," Monkey pointed out.

"Aw, she's right," she pouted and started to think while she continued to freeze the ice cream.

"Maybe it should be nature related, we are doing it outside right?" Renji asked.

Rukia confirmed it with a nod, "Flower themed…?"

All at once they thought, "It sounds something more like Byakuya…"

"What about ice cream?" Snake asked.

"Hey, that's not a bad idea considering all the ice cream Yuki made," Monkey grinned.

"It's also good on a summer's day," Renji encouraged.

"It's settled then, ice cream it is," she wrote it down.

"Rukia…" Sode no Shirayuki sounded a bit nervous.

"Yes Sode no Shirayuki?" Rukia looked up.

"I think I may have incased it in ice…" the snow woman laughed nervously as she rubbed the back of her head.

All at once the others thought, "Looks like she went overboard again…"

8888

It must have been late morning or the afternoon by now since Ichigo wasn't in bed and the room was well illuminated by the sun, it was just now that Zangetsu had finally woken up and materialized next to the blade. With a swift wave of the hand the blade disappeared and he sighed as he slumped against the wall. There was just no use avoiding it then…he was just going to have to use the supplement Benihime had given him. Just as he was about to search the folds of his cloak he noticed a letter out of the corner of his eye. Leaning in closer he could se the detailed writing that belonged to the said woman, he letter was addressed to him.

"Wonder what she sent me this time," the darkly dressed teen muttered as he opened the letter.

"Zangetsu," she had began with instead of something more familiar, then again it was Benihime… "I'm guessing you didn't take the supplements by now, I'm starting to wonder how smart you are dull weight."

"Smart enough to wonder if what you gave me might have been poison, princess yarn head," Zangetsu muttered insult back at the piece of paper.

"What I gave you isn't poison and the next time you try to insult me with "yarn head" shall be your last," a deep chill ran up his spine, she was smarter than what he had credited for. "Don't insult me on my brains and beauty either!" he sighed, this woman deserved to be called a "yarn head". "Despite this, given the level of your "conscious" I did not just simply take these from Kisuke, more like I threatened..."

"How does that help any?" Zangetsu sighed; it was a wonder that he was still reading this. It must have been worse than he though it was.

"At first as least, a women has to have her own fun once in a while," she had begun again, "I explained the situation of your status and he simply gave them to me. They should help you recover your spirit energy so once a day should suffice for now. For an emergency, or this case the competition, don't take more than three or your condition might turn for the worse, summoning your bankai is not an option. Looks like you're just going to have to win without it, good luck."

"Win without a bankai," Zangetsu thought about his options. He had to find a good excuse to stop his bankai training with his friends, not only that he was reduced to his shikai. What where the chances of winning when you were going up against people with bankai? They were pretty low…

"No use thinking about it now," he sighed as he took out the candy dispenser. Tilting his head back he opened his mouth and tilted the head of the dispenser, which released a supplement. He swallowed it whole and a there was a sudden pulse of energy flowing through his veins, then… everything felt calm for once.

8888

"Wow! That was very good!" Ichigo sighed happily from eating all those light snacks.

"Those where just the appetizers, we're going to one of my friend's for lunch," Yoruichi grinned.

"What's you're friend like?" the small boy asked as he was careful to stay by the cat woman. He didn't want to risk getting lost again like last time.

"You'll see," she lightly chuckled.

"What's that?" the small boy pointed out a nearby shop.

"Hm… a charms store, that sounds interesting. Want to go take a look Ichigo?" she asked, interested in buying something herself like a small glass figurine in the display window.

"Okay," Ichigo nodded. Yoruichi took a hold of the small child and quickly crossed the bustling street in one sweep. They entered the small shop to find all sorts of charms, jewelry and small glass figures.

"May I help you?" they looked over to see a young man walking over. He had a kind smile on his face and wore a black apron over a dark navy blue kimono, tied with a dark sash. His black hair was also tied up and he had dark eyes like a calm midnight sky. "Forgive me, I was out in the back making some glass figurines," he said as he placed a medium sized figure of a bonsai tree, "My name is Kyo Yukimura, how may I help you?"

"I've noticed a small glass cat in the window. Would you mind if I see it please?" Yoruichi asked.

"Of course," he bowed and went over to the display window. He gently picked up the cat and gently set it on the counter.

"That's pretty impressive," Yoruichi complimented.

"Ah, thank you. I was inspired to make it one day when I saw a nearby cat. I usually call the cat Yoru since the time I first saw it at night," he explained.

She grinned, "I'll take it."

"Thank you," he nodded his head and looked over to Ichigo looking around the charms, "Is that your child?"

"Oh no, I'm just taking him out for his birthday. He considers me his aunt," she pulled out a couple of yen and placed it on the counter, "See anything you like Ichigo?"

"Wow!" Ichigo held up a small cherry blossom charm that was on a chain.

"That charm is made of Sekkiseki Stone, it should ward off any danger from the evil spirits known as hollows," he explained.

"Oh? Where does a humble shop owner find Sekkiseki stone?" she folded her arms and lifted an eyebrow.

"Well the old shop owner use to mine the very mineral for the Seireitei and in return they allowed him to keep at least some for his business. I have to warn you though there are only a few charms here and they can be quite expensive. It's mostly the process it goes through to be melded in with the silver and the fact that it's rare," he informed.

"Ichigo, what do you think of giving it to Byakuya?" she ignored the shopkeeper's warning of it being pricey.

"It's perfect but I don't want to waste your money Auntie Yoruichi," Ichigo sighed as he put it back down.

"Well take it with us," Yoruichi said as she put down more yen, "Keep the change."

"W-Wait I couldn't accept all of this, it's so much and you're buying something so expensive!" Kyo protested.

"Come on, don't be such a good guy or I might have to give you a bit more," she winked and the dark haired man kept his mouth shut.

"Thank you so much Auntie!" Ichigo ran up and jumped into her arms for a hug.

"No problem," she ruffled the kid's bright orange hair, making the other laugh. "Well take care then," Yoruichi said as she put him down and picked up her glass statue.

"T-Thank you," Kyo watched as the woman and the child left the store. He looked at the stack of yen and counted again. Putting it someplace safe he sighed and pulled out the tie that was in his hair. After ruffling it a good amount due to the being overwhelmed at seeing so much money at once his hair fell back in place and brushed his shoulders. Don't people know how to cherish money? Well they must have been from a high class family but still… "No use questioning it Kyo…" he muttered to himself.

"So why did you buy that glass cat?" Ichigo asked, "Is it because it looks like you?"

"Well I thought we should bring my friend a gift and since this looks so much like me when I'm a cat this would be perfect," she observed the newly bought present. It was incredible how that young shop owner could manage to capture every detail, even in the eyes.

As they continued walking Ichigo had noticed how the streets became less flooded with activity. Once they were at the outskirts of town they reached a big field with tall grass. Ichigo kept laughing all the way, smiling as the tall blades of grass tickled his face. Only the top of his head could be seen, Yoruichi finding this amusing. She reached the end of the field, Ichigo only a few feet behind her.

"We're here," she announced.

"I can barely see anything," Ichigo pouted then flopped on top of the grass. Looking up he was amazed to see two giant arms holding a banner with a name on it. How could he not of notice earlier? Maybe he was paying more attention playing in the grass?

"You okay Ichigo?" Yoruichi suppressed a chuckle yet kept her grin.

"I'm fine!" he chirped and got right up again, "Does your friend really live here?"

"Yep, she's going to be the one to help teach you Kido too," the cat woman informed as she entered the unique household, Ichigo following after her.

"I thought you were going to teach me kido Auntie," Ichigo pointed out.

"Don't worry, I'll help too of course but Kukaku is actually a better teacher than I am," she admitted. The woman had skill in kido, it would make sense that Ichigo would learn from here, plus it would give Kukaku a chance to finally see Ichigo as a kid. They reached the door and Yoruichi slid it open only to be greeted by a voice.

"Yoruichi! How nice of you to visit," Kukaku grinned from where she was sitting in the room.

"Hello Kukaku, I've brought someone with me that I've been talking about lately," Yoruichi urged the small child in. Ichigo stepped behind the woman slowly at first, a little nervous at meeting someone new like every small kid was.

"Well if it isn't the squirt," she grinned once she saw Ichigo. When she had first heard it from Yoruichi she thought her friend was joking around until now. Figure the kid would drink something from the squad twelve labs.

The shyness was immediately erased and turned into a pout with a slight scowl, "I'm not a squirt!"

"Still has a lot of spunk too," she commented, it was then her gaze rested on the glass figurine, "So what did you bring with you this time?"

"Oh a small gift, I was also hoping that you would teach Ichigo here a little Kido before lunch," Yoruichi came over and gave the glass cat to Kukaku.

She acknowledged the work of art, "Quite the statue, even has every little detail right to the eyes."

"I was impressed by it myself, thought you would like it," the cat woman nodded.

"Well come on you two, I'm not going to teach kido in this room," Kukaku got up and started leading the way, "So what can the little guy do so far?"

Yoruichi's eyes sparked with laughter upon seeing the boy's pout again, "Well he has a bit of trouble controlling that spirit energy, as always."

"That doesn't surprise me," Kukaku sighed as she rubbed the back of her neck. She stopped and opened the door, all three entered in the training room of the house. "All right Ichigo go over to that dummy over there," Kukaku pointed towards the wooden mannequin.

Ichigo did as he was told and was only a meter away from the target dummy. The woman had instructed him to focus on imagining his "opponent" being pushed away. Brown eyes stared at the training dummy, remembering Yoruichi's advise to forget his surroundings yet to remain alert to the air around him. Feeling the calmness of the room he pointed towards the mannequin with both women observing him.

"Hado number one, Shō!" they watched as the dummy flew at an amazing speed and crashed into the wall, making everything fall apart and clatter onto the ground. Meanwhile Ichigo had been sent tumbling backwards and finally flopped on his back. "Auntie Yoruichi… Kukaku…I feel dizzy," he whined. Yoruichi walked over to help the boy while she knew Kukaku had already begin her expert assessment."

"The power is impressive, I would guess the amount of force used in that Hado spell was equal to a seated officer standards but I want to take a look at the full distance," the bandaged woman rubbed her chin, "I see what you mean by control though, that's going to take some work…"

After Ichigo had recovered Kukaku had knelt down and relayed what to do next. They had went outside and had attached the dummy together, Ichigo stood nervously from where he was. Kukaku had wanted to see how powerful his spell was yet Ichigo didn't want to break the dummy again.

"What should I do?" Ichigo thought desperately as his eyes were closed, "What would Byakuya do?" It suddenly clicked and he opened his eyes again he pointed towards the dummy. "Hado number one, Shō!" he recited. The dummy had still flown a couple of feet backwards yet with more control since he wasn't toppling backwards. "I did it!" the small boy jumped in happiness.

"That was impressive," Yoruichi grinned.

Kukaku couldn't help but smiled, "Say Ichigo, how did you all of a sudden gain so much control over it?"

"Um…I thought of Byakuya…" Ichigo admitted sheepishly with a tiny blush. He had never seen Byakuya do a Kido spell before yet all he had to do was imagine it and no doubt if he had actually seen it in action, it would have been perfect.

"I see what you mean by him being close to the Kuchiki," Kukaku kept her voice down so only Yoruichi could hear.

"You should see Byakuya when he's around the boy, or even thinking about him," she snickered with a roll of her eyes.

"Well Ichigo, if you continue what you've done so far you'll master the basics in no time!" Kukaku informed.

Ichigo nodded and his smile was as bright as ever, "I'll do my best!"

8888

It was no use…when thinking of Ichigo he just couldn't find any words. Byakuya put the brush down and continued to look at the blank space of paper. Frustration was beginning to build up inside of him again; so far all of his ideas had failed. Getting him a calligraphy set was out of the question since that was something that gravitated towards his own personality, a special food item or a plant never really lasts forever, and writing something for the boy had been his only hope. He thought it would have been easy since he had wrote something different every time he practiced his calligraphy yet when thinking about Ichigo…every possible word seemed to have escaped him.

"If it is one thing I've noticed Byakuya it's that you've been very distressed lately," he narrowed his eyes at the paper and didn't bother to turn around, "You know I can't exactly take a nice afternoon nap with all this stress floating in the air, it also affects the trees."

"You've spoken quite enough Senbonzakura," Byakuya started putting away the calligraphy materials.

"Master what would it take for you to finally swallow your pride?" the samurai had deeply wished he would ask that question yet had always kept it to himself. "So you haven't progressed in your ideas?" he asked instead. There was no response and being Byakuya's zanpakuto he had understood to drop the topic upon seeing his master's shoulders tense slightly, Although, upon seeing another character he thought of a slight idea.

"Seaweed Ambassador," Byakuya froze, gray eyes glancing over to a drawing that hung from the corner of his desk. Rukia had drawn a picture of her beloved Chappy with his Seaweed Ambassador…

"Seaweed Ambassador…" Byakuya muttered as he glanced over to his zanpakuto.

Senbonzakura nodded his head, "Why not make him a stuffed Seaweed Ambassador? It would last forever."

"It doesn't, however, assure his happiness," the Kuchiki heir thought a doll really wouldn't suit Ichigo as a teenager…

"Well, make it so that it's only a little bigger than Ichigo's hand when he's a teenager and that it fits perfectly into his palm when he's holding it," the samurai suggested.

"Do you even know his hand size, Senbonzakura?" he challenged.

"Well, now that Zangetsu is younger the size of his hand resembles Ichigo's so maybe if you held it in your palm I'm guessing that there would only be a slight difference," he hypothesized.

"Very well then," Byakuya walked out of the room to go in search of the materials he would need. The zanpakuto sighed in relief, now he would finally have a moment's peace.

At least until Byakuya had started of course…

8888

"Good evening Rukia," Zangetsu greeted as he walked up towards the young Kuchiki.

"Oh! Good evening Zangetsu, are you looking for Ichigo?" Rukia turned around to see the zanpakuto.

"That and what exactly are you doing?" the teen tilted his head slightly at all the picnic blankets.

"Oh, we're setting up for Ichigo's party," she explained, "Ichigo is out with Yoruichi today. Sorry for not telling you but we needed Ichigo distracted while we set things up here."

"It's all right," Zangetsu sighed, "Is there anything I could help with?"

"Well…could you help Zabimaru convince Sode no Shirayuki to just get it over with and not chip at the ice that's incasing the ice cream?" she asked.

"She went overboard again?" Rukia nodded, "Figures… don't worry I'll go shatter the ice."

"Thank you!" Rukia said then went over to Renji to discuss the rest of the plan.

Zangetsu looked over to see Zabimaru and Sode no Shirayuki over in another area. As he walked up he looked to see the snow woman chipping away at the ice with Zabimaru helping.

"This is taking forever!" Snake huffed.

"I have to agree with Snake Yuki, it is taking forever," Monkey groaned.

"Well this is a very delicate process and I don't want anything hurting anyone," she pouted.

"What are you three doing?" Zangetsu sighed when he reached the trio.

"Zangetsu!" the three looked up and smiled to see their friend.

"You look better than ever," Sode no Shirayuki commented on how Zangetsu seemed more restful.

"Gained your bankai or something Zany?" Monkey asked noticing this as well.

"I actually got some sleep for once," the teen told half of the truth.

"So can you use your bankai now Zangetsu?" Snake asked.

"Um, well… I was thinking maybe gaining my bankai would require Ichigo to have to train for it and I don't want to risk him in that danger now that he's a kid. So I was thinking maybe I should stop training for it," he came up with an excuse.

"Good thinking! I couldn't imagine how much pain the poor boy would have to go through. It would be just terrible!" Sode no Shirayuki nearly fainted from thinking of someone so adorable being harmed.

"How are you doing to win the battle competition though Zangetsu? You could get really hurt going up against a bankai in the semifinals!" Snake was worried from his friend.

"I'll think of something," Zangetsu sighed.

"Well maybe we could help you train with just your shikai then, it would also give us a sparring partner. Renji is planning on becoming a captain so we have to have better control over bankai," Monkey explained.

Zangetsu nodded, "That's sounds like a plan then. Speaking of which…what are you planning on doing with that block of ice?"

"Oh, Yuki went overboard and buried the ice cream container in a solid block of ice," she explained.

"It's taking forever to chip away at it though!" Snake groaned from extreme boredom and exhaustion, "We tried telling Yuki can just smash it with our shikai but she won't let us!"

"An ice shard could poke someone in the eye!" the snow woman protested. They sighed at the woman's mother hen like qualities.

"Well I have an idea to make this go by faster, and I promise no ice shards," he looked over at Sode no Shirayuki.

She sighed in defeat, "All right where do you want to get started?"

"Freeze the ice over again, it's become too slippery since it's melting," he instructed. The snow woman held her palm out and gently blew across it, creating a mist and surrounding the cube again. "For the next step we're going to have to take it into wider area, then Zabimaru could hit it dead center and before it turns into ice shards I'll hit it with a Getsuga Tensho, we're going to have to do this fast though," Zangetsu warned. His friends nodded and they carefully moved the giant cube of ice. Once they were out in the open Zabimaru had smashed the blade into the ice and started cracking. They quickly moved aside and Zangetsu launched a small Getsuga Tensho. The ice had turned into a mist and once it had settled the tub of ice cream was finally freed.

"That was such amazing control!" Sode no Shirayuki clapped her hands together.

"Maybe you don't need that bankai after all Zany, you're quite skilled and smart enough," Monkey encouraged.

"Don't think we'll go easy though!" Snake warned.

"I won't fail to bring out my best," Zangetsu nodded.

"Well come on guys!" Sode no Shirayuki hoisted the huge tub of ice cream up, "Let's go tell Rukia!"

"Looks like we better not underestimate Sode no Shirayuki either…" they all thought as they watched her carry away the heavy ice cream tub by herself with ease.

8888

There were many qualities Senbonzakura admired about his master. The most he was envious of was Byakuya calm and patient side where as the zanpakuto would become impatient and temperamental. Yet there was one quality that annoyed the zanpakuto spirit.

That would be Byakuya's perfectionism…

"It's unbalanced again…" Byakuya muttered. The samurai was buried in Byakuya's several attempts to make a stuffed Seaweed Ambassador. For the past couple of hours he had watched as Byakuya carefully try to perfect everything down to the last detail. It was always the same problems, there wasn't enough stuffing, the details were incorrect, it was either too big or too small, or it was slightly out of proportion. If it were up for Senbonzakura to judge he would say that every Seaweed Ambassador his master had sewed together they had pretty much looked the same yet in Byakuya's eyes there was apparently some difference he wasn't seeing. Now the samurai was just beginning to think that his master was drowned in denial.

"Perhaps you should take a break," he advised. His master finally got up in his seat and finally realized that his zanpakuto was buried underneath a mountain of stuffed seaweed ambassadors.

"Just how many did I make so far?" Byakuya asked his zanpakuto.

"Sixty-seven," Senbonzakura shifted slightly making some of the plush roll off of him.

"There's been no progress," the Kuchiki looked at the stuffed doll.

"Of course you have," Senbonzakura held up the first Byakuya had made, "You said that the first one's arms where too big and the eyebrow was in the incorrect place." The samurai just had to lie to his master this time since Seaweed Ambassador would haunt his dreams now from just trying to find a mistake. "Why not next time you just take things slowly instead of rushing them? It might help. By the way, what are we going to do with all these?"

"Burn them, bury them…I prefer not to look at them," the Kuchiki looked away from the pile of what he called "imperfection". He sat down in his chair again and started working on the next one. Guess it must have been a stab to his pride for making so many "mistakes".

"Very well then…I'll just shred them to pieces," Senbonzakura sighed as he summoned his blade and threw a Seaweed Ambassador into the air. With a simple command a few cherry blossom petals had shred the poor little doll yet Senbonzakura was slightly pleased at his new job. Sure there was a slight guilt at shredding the innocent character that he admired along with Rukia but still, it was either shred the dolls or suffer Byakuya's perfectionism again…

While his master was deeply concentrated he set up his small space and just sat against the wall with his pile of Seaweed Ambassador plush dolls. He tossed up a several dolls and he would direct the petals in several different ways. Each year the battle competition became interesting in the wide variety of opponents ranging from the regulars to new zanpakuto so Senbonzakura had always used several varieties of tactics in order not to have the same strategy. Sixty-seven shredded Seaweed Ambassadors later and he got up to tie the bag filled of shredded fabric and stuffing. When he came back from disposing the bag he saw his master finally closing up the stuffed Seaweed Ambassador and this time he was crossing his fingers that it was up to Byakuya's standards.

"This one is fine," Byakuya said as he snipped off the thread, Senbonzakura was filled with relief, "How should I wrap it…?" Then it was all gone in one moment…

8888

Finally everything was complete and the guests were finally here. It was a few minutes later that Yoruichi had come in guiding a blindfolded Ichigo.

"Auntie Yoruichi where are you taking me?" Ichigo had waving his arms around in front of him. It took most of the women there not to squeal at how adorable Ichigo looked. Who knew the scowling teen would be this cute as a kid?

"We're here Ichigo," she informed him.

"Can I take it off now?" Ichigo had itchy fingers to take the blindfold off.

"Go ahead," she assured.

When Ichigo took his blindfold off his eyes widened at everything before him, "Surprise! Happy Birthday Ichigo!"

"W-Wow…for me?" the sweet small boy was in shock.

"Of course, you deserve a special day Ichigo," Rukia came up and knelt in front of him.

"Rukia was the one who came up with the idea," Renji said as he walked up.

"Well Renji helped out a lot too," she credited the red head.

"Thank you! You two are the best!" Ichigo jumped into their arms.

After the sweet and heartwarming moment the festivities continued. Everyone seemed to be enjoying the party and Rukia felt proud of her work when she saw everyone's smiles and laughter. There were a few little sparing matches yet nothing too serious and there was a kido contest of some sorts. She couldn't hold back a laugh when Renji tried to join in and show off but instead got blasted in the face with his own kido. Everything seemed right but there was something (or someone to be more exact) missing from all of this, her brother, Byakuya. Rukia knew that her brother wasn't the best at socializing and that he preferred not to join in anything like this but still…it felt empty without him.

8888

"Master, the party has started," Senbonzakura informed as he slid open the door. Byakuya was sitting on the porch outside of the calligraphy room; the party was at the other side of the manor. The samurai watched his master, the man hadn't even moved despite what he had just said and was just staring at the stuffed Seaweed Ambassador in his hands. "Aren't you going?" the samurai asked. There was nothing but silence and the zanpakuto spirit walked over and sat down next the man, "You know…you don't have to wrap it or anything it's fine as it is."

"It's not that Senbonzakura," Byakuya finally spoke.

"Then what is it?" he inquired.

"Those festivities are meant for him, not me. I'm just not suited to go out there," Byakuya thumbed the stuffed doll.

"There is a place for you Byakuya and it's with Ichigo. You would fit right in if you were to just willing to give it a try," Senbonzakura consoled yet the man wouldn't have it and turned his head away. "Would you like for me to give Seaweed Ambassador for you?" the samurai sighed in defeat.

"No, I'll hand it to him later," Byakuya said, "You can go if you wish."

"All right then, I'll come up with some sort of excuse, clan business perhaps," Senbonzakura offered and went to go join the rest.

Once he was alone Byakuya continued to look out towards the garden in front of him. He could hear the festivities since they were being held in the same manor just agonizingly close and out of his grasp. No matter how hard he just couldn't see himself enjoying all the socializing and such, it just wasn't in his cold personality. He didn't like the feeling of being out of place, to him it just attracted unnecessary attention and he bared it everyday whenever he walked the streets of the Seireitei, or anywhere for that matter. Today was Ichigo's day and he didn't want to ruin it with his presence yet there was the weight of not attending at all. It felt like he didn't know what to do now…

8888

"Wow! It's amazing," Ichigo was at awe from the present he received from Toshiro. It was a stunning dragon made from glass, it almost seemed like it was going to come to life!

"It was no problem Ichigo," Toshiro nodded his head, glad that Ichigo liked his gift.

"It was a good thing we found that store when we did, right master?" Hyorinmaru remembered the shopping trip with lieutenant Matsumoto earlier.

"Right…it saved us from carrying bags," Toshiro sighed in relief. He even killed two birds with one stone; he had bought a gift and remarkably fulfilled a request despite the odds.

"Good evening everyone," they looked to see Senbonzakura walking up towards him. They all greeted the samurai then Senbonzakura presented his gift, which was a glass bonsai tree to Ichigo.

"Did you perhaps go to the same store we did Senbonzakura?" Hyorinmaru observed how there was a familiarity from the two glass figures that were now set on the gift table.

"If the store sold charms and glass figures then yes, I might have, what a strange coincidence," the samurai mused over the new information.

"I just remembered something!" Ichigo gasped and started running. The three watched as Ichigo used a flash step to go back inside the manor.

"Where is Kuchiki anyway?" Toshiro inquired.

"He's out on the other side of the manor, festivities aren't his specialty," Senbonzakura explained.

"Figures…I bet you that Ichigo is going to convince him to come over here otherwise," Toshiro muttered.

"Agreed," the samurai nodded along with a slight nod from Hyorinmaru.

Meanwhile Ichigo was dashing along the hallways and finally reached the calligraphy room. He opened the first door and peeked inside, seeing that there was no one there filled him with slight disappointment. His small heart started beating rapidly as he crossed the room and quietly slid open the next door. It seemed to quiet down when he saw the figure before him sitting on the porch.

"Byakuya!" the familiar voice snapped the Kuchiki out of his thoughts and Byakuya turned only to be tackled by an energetic Ichigo. "Byakuya I missed you all day, where were you?" the small boy pouted. So much for Senbonzakura's excuse…

"I was trying to think of a gift," Byakuya decided to just go with the truth.

"You didn't have to get me anything," Ichigo tried the hug the man as best he could and smiled, "You make me happy enough!" Byakuya blinked, curse that werecat for being right… "Anyway I got you something, Yoruichi let me have it so I could give it to you," Ichigo began digging in the folds of his small shihakusho.

"Ichigo…you do know you should be the one receiving gifts instead of giving them correct?" the man sighed at the child's generosity.

"I know," Ichigo smiled as he held out the small charm, "It made me think you though Byakuya, I really wanted to give you something."

Gray eyes stared at the small gift; it was a simple cherry blossom charm with a chain attached to it. Inside his chest he felt something stirring, perhaps touched that Ichigo was being so thoughtful towards him. After giving his thanks he held out his hand and Ichigo gave him the small charm, the small warm hand momentarily touching Byakuya's. The small boy took a seat next to the older man, telling him of his day so far and even confessing that he missed the other during the day. Byakuya looked at his hand again and inwardly hoped it would make Ichigo smile.

"I do have something for you Ichigo," Byakuya gave the stuffed Seaweed Ambassador a final squeeze for assurance.

"Really?" the boy's face lit up with delight.

"I made you this," Byakuya present the stuffed doll to him.

Ichigo titled his head, "What is it?"

"His name is Seaweed Ambassador, he's a character I've made up long ago when I was a young one," he explained.

The small boy picked it up, "It's sort of weird…" Byakuya inwardly grimaced and turned away to look at the ground. Yet he found himself snapping his head towards Ichigo when he heard a small giggle. "I really love it though, thank you Byakuya!" the Kuchiki was stunned by the genuine smile on Ichigo's face and how the stuffed doll was hugged close to the boy's chest.

"Happy Birthday Ichigo," Byakuya finally said making the boy's soft smile brighten even more.

Afterwards Ichigo had somehow managed to get Byakuya to go to the other side of the manor, Rukia being the first to welcome her brother. Soon it was time for Ichigo to blow the traditional single candle Soul Society had used when celebrating birthdays, said to bring good luck and fortune. After making a wish Ichigo blew out his candle and they continue to cut the cake. Some people had asked what he had wished for yet Ichigo refused saying that it wouldn't come true if he said it out loud. Although, he did glance towards Byakuya and smiled while hugging his Seaweed Ambassador the man had made for him.

Perhaps someday, Byakuya would smile for him…

8888

**Signed Reviews** (forgive if I miss and please inform if I do): shloki, Lil Mexican, Love Psycho, xXxOtAkU-444xXx, Dashusi4ka, The weasel is MINE XP, chibitomodachi, ATPT557, Hesymi, The Fan of Almost Everything, Musa Silver-Hawk, Kiss of Immortality, Sharon T, shebajay, Kichou, skyglazingMaro, sharp1e, siarafaerie-101-miss, Lunar Tokala, Sammiieeoo, redchicken888, animenerd15, FreshBleach, dhh, XtremeQueen1234. KuroKarin, hwangpah, ShadowsOfPenAndPaper, MerryMaria,

**Anon Reviews**:

To **nekoneko**: Gah! I'm sorry it took me so long to update this story! Anyway I'm not aware if you know of this but I did write a one-shot to honor the Fourth of July and your birthday. I know, I know… months late but I really did try…

To **Kuugen**: I don't really care if a review is long or short, it the fact that you took time to review is what counts is my motto. Sorry it was such a long wait, I'm really ashamed of myself…

To **Atsuma**: Ah! Well since you asked I may have a plan or two in store but I'm not completely sure as of now. I need to apologize for the long wait, I'm so sorry about this.

To **Guest**: Oh, I already have an account now, , same penname. Making you wait so long was unintentional…sorry about that.

To **EmpressHimiko**: Hello! Hello! I'm glad there's another fan out there and I'm honored that you decided to read the story despite it being in progress. I must truly apologize for the few month wait, it was a bad coincidence and I hope that you haven't given up on me. I have no intention on letting this one die, promise. Plus for the compliments you really stuck my heart (in a good way) and I hope I can earn back your trust. As for the technical difficulties, I can relate seeing as how that was part of the absence.

To **sam XDim a girlX**: Kya! Please forgive! Fate really has a way of turning against me sometimes.

To **Kit Bikyuu**: Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry! I'm not letting this piece die I promise! I've even made my own little oath! I really do try as much as I can, I'll try to earn as much as your trust as I can.

Sorry readers but I'm stretching time as it is, I don't have any time to edit this chapter for grammatical or missing word errors, and I'm **not** letting another week go by without posting this chapter. It's already been three to maybe for months and I'm near the point of pulling my hair out for this incident and the fact that I haven't gone over this for editing.

ShadowWolf XIII saying, onto the next chapter!


	16. Chapter 15: Cuter Than Kittens

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, all property is own by Tite Kubo and the Viz media company

A/N: ShadowWolf XIII logging on formerly in order to say my apology. Number of reasons why I was gone like computer difficulties (I work with a dinosaur) to just plain stress of life and business. I know I'm going to have to earn back your trust again and I really hope my life doesn't pry me away like that any longer. Without further interruption, enjoy readers.

8888

Chapter 15: Cuter Than Kittens

"All right, now that we have attendance taken down we can commence with the meeting," Nanao Ise, vice president of the Shinigami Women's Association, looked from her clipboard to the women in the room, almost every member was here, including some female zanpakuto. "First thing I would like to address is the budget," she announced, "We're running low on funding again and we need to think of a new idea for fundraising."

"I thought that we agreed not to spend so much this year," Suí-Fēng snorted.

"We did but it seems that the budget was broken into," Nanao adjusted her glasses producing a sheen of light off them. The some of the club members sighed as they watched the bubbly pink haired lieutenant from squad eleven munching on most of the snacks. Why had they chosen her to be president they would never know or remember…

"Why can't we just do trading cards like every time?" Matsumoto yawned from the spot where she was lying down.

"It seems that the market for those is becoming outdated, not to mention if we where to try to create new ones there would be some difficulty," the vice president informed, "We're going to have to come up with a new idea, maybe something that greatly appeals to women."

"What about a bake sale?" Momo suggested.

It wasn't a bad idea, the lieutenant from squad five was well known for her treats, cookies, and her kind and wonderful personality. No doubt that she could pass on some tips on how to make them and they would sell many of them if it weren't for the fact that Yachiru would eat them all. The only thing that wasn't ruled out pictures, now all they needed was an idea of what they were going to take photos of…

"Well…why don't we think of some things that women are attracted to? Something that we like," Sode no Shirayuki advised.

"Well…flowers are nice," Isane suggested.

"Bunnies!" Rukia immediately elected along with her zanpakuto and Yachiru.

"I call fashion!" Haineko volunteered.

"Honestly, what a bunch of stereotypes…" Suí-Fēng muttered.

"Well we could do cats," Kiyone suggested to the second squad captain.

"I guess it wouldn't be so bad," she suddenly changed her mind.

"I got it! What about men? Nothing attracts women like a good looking man!" Rangiku cooed.

"No way!" Nanao objected.

"Aw, why not?" the lieutenant from squad ten frowned.

"You know what happened when we tried that last time! Every time we attempt that stunt it always ends in failure," lieutenant Ise reminded.

"Oh come on, third times the charm. We've all learned from our mistakes this time we'll just pop in and pop out naturally and it'll be like nothing ever happened," Rangiku tried to convince.

"That's still not convincing given the evidence of the last disaster," the vice president was still not swayed, yet that is…

"Come on Nanao! There's some fresh meat out there like my captain's Hyorinmaru and no doubt people are dying to know what's behind Senbonzakura's mask!" immediately some women had taken some interest when the names were mentioned and only continued to grow, "Plus there's always Zangetsu and I bet Ichigo will just be a sweetheart and be there like a sitting duck. You have to admit the kid is pretty cute."

"Well… I doubt Ichigo wouldn't hurt anyone," Nanao started to over think it.

"That's the spirit! So you'll let us do it?" she clapped her hands together.

"Fine but nothing revealing and if anything goes wrong it's on you! The others will work on what we've suggested so far," she crossed her arms.

They were split into two groups, one was going to work on the ordinary suggestions and the other was going to work on taking pictures of men. Nanao was organizing everything, as usual, not only that she was leading "Team Ordinary" as Rangiku called it. She looked over her group that contained Suí-Fēng, Isane, Kiyone, Nemu, Momo, Tobiume, and surprisingly…

"I thought you would join Rangiku," Nanao looked over at Haineko.

"What? Just because I'm her zanpakuto means that I follow her everywhere!" the cat like zanpakuto huffed, "Anyway they may not know it but it's impossible to see Senbonzakura without his mask, I'm not being fooled."

"I see then," the vice president looked over at Rukia, "So are you going to be all right handling the president by yourself Rukia?"

The raven-haired woman nodded, "Don't worry, I'll just be a wild card and take photos along with Yachiru."

"Come on Ruki let's go take some pictures!" the small girl giggled.

"Coming President!" Rukia followed Yachiru and hopped down one of the girl's many tunnels.

"All right then girls let's go take some photos and feel free to make some suggestions along the way," Nanao said as they cautiously exited out of the room.

8888

"Zangetsu," Ichigo whined with a little pout, "Are you sure you're not coming out?"

"Positive," Zangetsu replied from the small boy's inner world.

"Why not?" the small boy pouted as he kicked his feet, he was absolutely bored without anyone around! Everyone had work today, including Byakuya, and Zangetsu had refused to come out because of um…

"I just feel paranoid," the teen repeated the partially confusing word.

"What's that?" the boy tilted his head.

"It's when you get a bad feeling you can't shake," Zangetsu sighed, reminding himself he couldn't use the "big" vocabulary around a nine year old child.

"Well there's nothing bad out here. It's even a pretty day!" Ichigo sat up. He looked up at the sky and smiled as he kicked his feet that were swinging from the porch. There were only a few fluffy white clouds and it was very calm, he looked at his Seaweed Ambassador wondering when he would share this day with Byakuya.

However, Zangetsu wasn't far off, back at the squad six offices Byakuya was working on his paperwork. Usually he'd be absorbed in his work and the world would go unnoticed around him. There was generally very little disturbance when he worked on calm evenings like this but something kept telling him to keep his guard up…

"Senbonzakura," Byakuya addressed his zanpakuto who was carrying around the paperwork to organize it.

"Yes master?" the samurai looked over to the man's desk.

"Do you feel as though your guard should be up today?" Byakuya questioned his zanpakuto.

"Well… I don't feel like there's an oncoming tragedy or anyone getting hurt…more like a disturbance of peace," Senbonzakura commented.

The captain began to work again, "Just keep a look out for any women today."

"What could be so concerning about women?" the zanpakuto muttered aloud.

Just then the door opened without so much as a knock or a warning. There was a flash of light making both men snap their heads up. They looked to see Yachiru bouncing into the room towards Byakuya and Rukia at the doorway with a camera, when she put it down she offered a smile toward them.

"Byakushi!" Yachiru chirped, "Do you have some candy for me today?" The man felt annoyed yet showed no display of it. Opening his drawer he picked up a "peace offering" (a giant lollipop) and handed it to the energetic girl.

"What's with the camera Rukia?" Senbonzakura asked, curious as why she would have the device in her hands.

"Oh I'm taking pictures for a fundraiser," she explained as she walked over to the desk, "Sorry for intruding like this brother but do you mind if I keep this photo?"

Byakuya simply gestured for Rukia to give him the camera. She handed it over without objection probably hoping to get her brother's approval unlike with most women who would run away but be foiled in taking a snapshot of Byakuya Kuchiki. Once he'd scanned the photos seeing that it was nothing more than him working and Senbonzakura simply organizing he handed the camera back.

"Do as you see fit," Byakuya simply stated as he returned to his work.

"Cherry Bloom! Do you have candy too?" Yachiru hopped on the samurai's back.

"Cherry Bloom?" Senbonzakura thought the small girl's name for him was strange. He simply reached within the folds of his hakama though and produced another wrapped lollipop, glad Byakuya had taught him to keep it in handy just in case.

"Yay!" she cheered and simply took off the wrapper and stuffed it into her mouth. She would save the larger one for later when "Yachiru's Sugar Meter" was low.

"Brother, do you happen to know where Renji is today?" Rukia said as she deleted the photo. Sure it was perfect and her brother approved yet she never liked the idea of handing a "sneak attack" photo of Byakuya. When the man decided he was photo ready he would be photo ready.

"He's training the new recruits today," Byakuya informed.

"Thank you brother, we'll be leaving then. Come on Yachiru," the young Kuchiki said as she walked out of the office.

"Yay! We're going to see pineapple!" the pink hair girl jumped off the samurai and quickly latched onto Rukia's back. Once the door was shut they returned to work after the strange encounter yet more as a warning sign from Rukia from what the older Kuchiki had read between the lines.

"Remember, keep your guard up," the Kuchiki heir said as he continued to brush his name on the documents.

"All right…" Senbonzakura sighed at feeling relieved he would get some privacy. Who knows what would have happened if he didn't have candy for Yachiru.

8888

A few hours had gone by and the photos had been printed out. The club members had returned back to base and where now compiling and organizing the photos for a calendar, one of the many ideas they had for the photos. Once they were finished with the first calendar they would go take some more photos.

So far the progress between the two groups was a huge difference. "Team Ordinary" had already collected a vast number photos ranging from the first suggestions to some new casual things such as flower arranging, tea ceremonies, and flower viewings. Everything was coming around nicely for them were as the team that had set out to catch some pictures of men hadn't gone so smoothly. There were barely any photos and the women had also encounter some bad experiences ranging from Suzumebachi nearly turning into an ice cube from Hyorinmaru frosting over the entire office (the air conditioning was down) to Byakuya foiling them of even trying to take pictures of him and his zanpakuto.

Nanao was starting to gain an air of confidence around her for being right from the beginning yet Rangiku wasn't about to give up yet, she was determined to prove the vice chair wrong…

"These are great Rukia," Nanao shifted from the photographs and put them up on the display for everyone to see. It seemed as if Rukia had no problems with the "club curse" every member talked about.

"It was no problem," the young Kuchiki was being modest without knowing.

"Oh! How cute!" the members noticed a picture of Ichigo being pulled out from the pile. He was wearing a Chappy hat that had the floppy ears, eyes, nose, and mouth detail along with wearing puffy gloves that looked like Chappy's hands.

"Wow! This should be the star of the calendar," Nanao moved up the picture to the top of the display board at the comment finding that no one could seem to disagree. This lit up an idea! Rangiku remembered passing a few shops along with a strange store selling costumes, one of them being cat ears and a tail to match.

Once everyone had chosen their twelve main photos and sorted out the new groups Rangiku was lucky to still have the remaining women who were stubborn enough to take better photos or those who had been lucky enough not to face a bad experience. Now that it had been settled that Senbonzakura, Hyorinmaru, and Zangetsu were out of the game (no one had seen the teen all day so far which was strange…) they'd settle for other men and Rangiku would be focusing on Ichigo. The lieutenant wouldn't just settle for those fake ears, they just weren't real enough, yet with the help of some connections she bet she could whip up a batch in no time!

"Yachiru!" Rangiku cooed as she held up a basket of sugary treats to the girl, "Could you do me a favor?"

"Oh boy sweets!" she started digging in making it clear she would do what she was asked.

"Mind if you asked Nemu to make realistic cat ears and a tail from the labs?" she bargained.

"Okay!" the club president chirped.

She had called Nemu over and ordered her what Rangiku had asked. Nemu led the way to the labs and at first when she walked in had wondered what she had gotten herself into yet it was all worth it when she was handed a fizzy sky blue potion. In fact she was so distracted by it all she heard was to dump it over any spirit being (whether it be a soul or zanpakuto) they'd develop cat ears and a tail, not even hearing the warning Nemu had given her.

8888

There was nothing sweeter than a carefree child that was always so happy and smiling like a ball of sunshine. Not to mention the plain innocence and the lack of selflessness that added to that sweet mix. So there had to be nothing sweeter than a little ball of sunshine named Ichigo who was delivering some lunch for Rukia to Renji. She would be distracting Renji while Ichigo would place the homemade bento (which was so packed with food not even the roughest movements would destroy the lunch) on his desk. It was a perfect plan and Ichigo was more than happy to do it for Rukia and a chance to see Byakuya again.

Since the man had disfavored Ichigo ever going outside the Kuchiki manor without some form of protection he'd brought Zangetsu with him just in case, the zanpakuto was strapped to his back and ready for any sort of action needed. So he was just walking along the streets, tossing up his Seaweed Ambassador plush along the way to make the time go faster since Zangetsu was busy hiding in the inner world.

"Are you really sure you won't be coming out?" Ichigo asked again once he caught his beloved stuff toy. He was just trying to make sure that Zangetsu was all right since the teen had been locked up all day.

"Ichigo let me say this again. Nothing, and I mean _nothing_, will make me come out today," Zangetsu secured his statement. Despite him longing to be out on a glorious day out in the Seireitei he'd have to make due with the beautiful day in his inner world. Not that there was anything wrong with it there was just a lack of greenery as always. He preferred to be out in the Kuchiki gardens on days like these yet with the dreaded feeling of chills running down his spine when he materialized the teen remained in the inner world.

"You're not sick or anything are you?" the small boy asked in concern.

"I'm fine Ichigo it's just that I haven't been spending time in this world recently and I've been rather homesick," the zanpakuto smoothly lied, "I just wanted to stay in here for today. I'm sorry for worrying you."

Oh! If that were the case then there was no need for Ichigo to be worried. "That's okay Zangetsu," the child smiled to himself knowing his brother figure was all right. With a little hop to his step he tossed his beloved toy up higher each time without notice. Eventually he tossed it up so high that it landed somewhere else other than his arms. "Seaweed Ambassador!" Ichigo gasped when the gift Byakuya had given him didn't come down and was stranded on the roof. He locked his quickly watering brown eyes on his stuffed toy and quickly ran up towards the wall.

"Hey there!" he lifted his orange haired head towards the voice and saw Rangiku standing on the rooftop of the wall.

"Oh, hi Rangiku," Ichigo momentarily greeted before his distressed eyes went back to his toy.

"Aw, did your…um toy get stuck on the roof?" she was hesitant to call it that since it looked so weird.

"Could you get it for me Rangiku?" the small boy sniffed as he wiped his eyes. Sometimes he wondered why he cried so much. He never really meant to cry but sometimes the tears just came. When his mother was around his tears would stop and she made everything around her seem all right. Right now the only person who could make the tears instantly go away was Byakuya, Ichigo just felt so warm and safe in the other's arms he was just instantly calmed. Now the only part he currently had with him was stuck on the roof because he'd been so careless…

The strawberry blonde thinned her lips and looked at the container in her hands. Oh how she hated to see a little boy cry! Especially since it was her friend Ichigo… Now she would feel guilty if she went through with her plans, looks like she had no choice but to do the right thing. With a heavy sigh she carefully landed on the ground without spilling a drop of the liquid. Once it was handed to Ichigo she leapt on the roof again with a quick flash step then back down with Seaweed Ambassador in her hand. The small boy blinked his tears away and smiled with a slight happy giggle. Rangiku couldn't help but smile back, glad that the kid felt better until she heard another voice.

"Rangiku!" she turned around to see an enraged Toshiro, "You are suppose to be in the office working on your paperwork!"

"Oh hi captain fancy meeting you here!" Rangiku nervously flapped her hand.

"I want to see you in my office working when I return from delivering the paperwork, on the double!" the captain ordered.

"Y-Yes sir!" she saluted and would this time obey orders. Maybe she could sneak a photo or two of Hyorinmaru and her captain when they weren't looking instead.

When the woman was gone Captain Hitsugaya finally sighed. Honestly why didn't he just started looking for another lieutenant again? Opening his turquoise eyes again he noticed Ichigo standing there with a smile.

"Hi Toshiro!" a crooked smile had managed to form on the snowy haired captain's mouth.

"Good evening Ichigo," he would let the title slide for now seeing as Kurosaki was temporarily young for now. Plus now that he thought of it, it wasn't so bad that his friends called him by his first name.

"Is Rangiku in trouble?" the boy asked.

"No, she's not, she's just being in her work and you have to give her a good yell to get her to do anything," Toshiro sighed, "Where are you heading?"

"Oh, I'm going over to the squad six offices to go give Renji his lunch," he explained.

"Doesn't Captain Kuchiki hate it when you're out alone though?" the captain let a smirk pass his lips when he saw the boy starting to scratch his head, a bad habit that seemed to follow Ichigo anywhere.

"Well… I brought Zangetsu along but he's staying in his inner world. It should be okay," the younger one explained as he looked towards the zanpakuto that was strapped to his back.

"Well… good luck with Captain Kuchiki then," the snow haired captain sighed and walked away with the documents he would have to turn in.

"See you later Toshiro!" Ichigo waved off then looked at the blue fizzy drink in his hand. Rangiku had left this with him and forgotten it, what should he do with it now? Who knows how much time has past and he had to get to the offices soon before Rukia does! Ichigo just didn't time to go back and give it to Rangiku, not to mention he would spill it everywhere… He raised the glass and started drinking it away; tasting what seemed like a delightful raspberry flavored soda (sounds strange but apparently exists). Then he hurried off when all of sudden.

"Oof!" Ichigo immediately turned around to see Zangetsu behind him. The teen was getting up with a groan and half his face covered with the hood of his cloak.

"Zangetsu! I thought you were staying inside today," Ichigo cutely scowled with an added pout.

"I thought I was," Zangetsu groaned as he got up and rubbed his head, "It felt like something pulled me out of there."

"Well I'm glad you're out, come on we have to hurry up and go meet Rukia!" the small boy started running off with a puzzled Zangetsu followed after him. It wasn't a part of the side effects of Ichigo being a child was it? So far those tablets were doing nothing but stabilizing his spirit energy, he didn't have much time to think though when he saw Rukia up ahead.

"Rukia I'm here now!" the said person turned around, looking relieved.

"Ichigo, I'm glad you're here. I'm also glad that you came with him Zangetsu," she was relieved to find out Ichigo wasn't alone. Surprisingly more trouble followed Ichigo than when he was a teenager.

"I brought the lunch," Ichigo untied the sash around him that was cradling Renji's lunch.

"Thanks a lot Ichigo, promise I'll ask Ayame to make you some pancakes tomorrow," Rukia smiled as she was handed the lunch, "You can go see Byakuya, I'll just be putting this on Renji's desk since he's out working. He should come back any minute though…"

"Okay!" the small boy started walking in when Rukia had opened the door for them.

"Aren't you coming?" Rukia questioned as Ichigo's zanpakuto walked the opposite direction.

"Huh? Oh, sorry but I'm not in the best of spirits today," was all that he said and left before she could give Ichigo's zanpakuto a proper response.

"Well that was strange," she muttered as she closed the door behind her. Then again there were a few women out taking pictures of men and if Zangetsu were to be spotted then there would be no doubt he would be a victim of several camera flashes. Maybe Zangetsu had a six sense about things. She began to feel sorry for the teen but remembered the lunch in her hands. Once she had opened it and seen everything she smiled, hoping Renji would like this surprise.

"I'm going to see Byakuya!" announced as he went running down the hall.

"Remember to knock first!" Rukia reminded as she starting walking towards Renji's workplace. Although it was a quick turn or two before she started hearing laughs and voice.

"You're such a joker Lieutenant Abarai!" immediately Rukia stopped and inwardly panicked. Renji was here early! That was unexpected… not to mention how flirty that giggle sounded. The raven-haired girl peeked around the corner and glared as she saw Renji with another girl. It must have been a new recruit since she had never seen such a vibrant color of red before, not to mention her olive skin also complimented her lust forest green eyes.

"I bet that hair color is fake," normally Rukia wasn't the one to throw insults behind people's backs but there was a sudden surge that made her think it. This girl was a little too "friendly" for her liking when it came around her childhood friend.

"I'm not that funny Akane," Renji rubbed the back of his neck and deep blue eyes narrowed down on a faint pink shade of hue on his cheeks.

"I still can't believe that you're planning on becoming a captain though," this was new. Rukia never heard of the redhead talking about his plans of becoming a captain, she wasn't even aware of Renji wanting to be a captain! "You're the only one I can relate too Renji!" her glare was back tenfold when Akane had started clinging onto the lieutenant's arm.

"Well I have to find someone to re-teach me kido first before I even consider it first," he sheepishly admitted. It was true, despite him being in the advanced class Renji practically failed at performing kido. If Renji was planning to become a captain it was going to be a bit difficult seeing as how at least a stable kido was required unless the raw power was impressive as Captain Zaraki's (or at least half). Despite Renji going against enormously powered foes in the Winter War Rukia was worried that he may have gotten only two to three years worth of experience with Zabimaru's bankai. That wasn't even half of the ten years it took to truly master it.

"I could teach you, I ranked in the top ten in my Kido class," Akane offered.

"Ha! I ranked the best in my class," Rukia huffed inwardly.

"Thanks but no thanks…" the redhead sighed.

"Aw, oh well. I'll see you later then Renji!" she practically sang the whole sentence in her cheery maiden voice.

"Later then," Renji waved as the new subordinate turned the corner. Immediately Rukia took a quick flash step and appeared behind Renji unnoticed.

"Well that was interesting," apparently she had been really stealthy or Renji had been really distracted by Akane.

"Rukia! I swear you're going to give me a heart attack," the redhead sighed; he had to put a hand over his chest from nearly jumping out of his skin.

"So who was she?" Rukia brought out her cool, inquiring tone as she arched an eyebrow.

"Oh, that was Akane, a new recruit. I was just showing her around properly since she got lost through the halls again," he explained.

"Yeah right…lost," she inwardly scoffed. "I don't see what's so special about her. I can't see why my brother would choose her to be in this squad," Rukia stated.

"Hey, give her some credit, she's a hard worker and really tried her best to make the highest grades she could," was Renji really getting that defensive over her?

"I don't think she's up to my brother's standards," the younger Kuchiki counter.

"Of course she isn't! She's up to my standards and if you haven't noticed I also help out in selecting the new recruits! Are you really saying that I'm doing a lousy job?" he started raising his voice.

Her cheeks flushed as red as her best friend's hair, her blood was boiling in jealously and anger. "Fine! Go ahead and choose whoever you want, see if I care!" Rukia shoved the bento in his arms and stormed off. Who cared if Renji decided to be an idiot and not pick up on the small hints that she left for him? "That idiot!" she could hear her own sniffle. Despite her telling herself not to she had already begun to wipe her face.

8888

"Glad you could join us Byakuya," Ukitake poured a cup of tea for the man.

"Not everyday that you decide to join us," Shunsui took a sip of sake despite it being the afternoon.

Byakuya offered a small nod and looked towards his zanpakuto who was currently fascinated with the straw for his tea.

"It bends," Senbonzakura stated as he brought the end of it down. His eyes were brightened by fascination.

"Rukia had brought me those from the world of the living. I thought it would help," Ukitake smiled.

"You know this kinda reminds me of when you were a kid and brought you presents from the world of the living," Shunsui noted as he reminisced the "old days". Junshiro nodded as well with a brighten smile, remembering how Byakuya use to have his eyes lit with curiosity with something new.

"No stories, Shihoin has practically reminded everyone of half," Byakuya was growing annoyed just by speaking of the woman.

"Speaking of which," Captain Ukitake's tone sounded nervous.

"Guess who!" the Kuchiki's eyes were suddenly covered.

"Shihoin…" Byakuya resisted the urge to just snap like in his childhood games.

"Aw, you're no fun anymore," Yoruichi grinned as she walked and sat next to Ukitake.

"Glad you could join us Yoruichi," the white haired captain poured a cup of tea for her.

"I hope you don't mind but I brought a guest, you can come out now," she motioned a hand as she sipped her tea.

A figure appeared on the porch in a split second wearing the standard black uniform second squad would usually wear except this young man did not cove his entire head. Despite this being a first meeting there was a familiar presence.

"Come on pick your head up and introduce yourself, I'm not going to speak for you," the cat woman chided the young man.

A few natural spikes slanted towards the left of his head yet the there were spiked bangs on the right side of his face; the rest was simply straight hair. His eyes were the color of hazel yet in his eyes was the signature golden color, but in floating flecks.

That voice, those eyes… When they looked over at Byakuya the young man widened his eyes and instantly bowed in apology.

"Lord Kuchiki," he greeted, voice rather frantic, "I apologize for my past actions, please forgive me."

"You know this young man Byakuya?" Shunsui commented as he watched the older man giving the other death glares.

"Slow down, what exactly have you done that would be needed for an apology?" Junshiro asked, at least cutting through the tension.

"My name is Hayate Shihoin, I'm from the family branch and current third seat of squad two," he introduced himself.

"For what reason did you bring him here Shihoin?" Byakuya's cold gray gaze fell on her.

"Well he looked guilty for what he's done after the little "incident" so when I was invited and heard you were coming I decided to bring him along so he could make amends," she simply explained.

"What incident are we talking about here? Did you actually have the guts to pull a prank on Byakuya kid?" Shunsui was getting curious by all this.

"No sir, I would never do so on purpose. You see I was requested to do so during a session with Lady Mayuri and the Shihoin clan heads," he explained. Hayate had thought that it would appease the noble's mind if he had finally explained as to why he would kidnap Ichigo yet it only proved to make the man's blood boil.

"If this young man truly wishes to make amends then he must speak with Kurosaki's zanpakuto," Byakuya said this as if he were correcting the man's actions.

"Very well," Hayate sighed, still feeling guilty about the whole situation.

"I'll go accompany you," Senbonzakura offered and led the way to the manor. Hayate had remained silent for a while until they were half way through the walk.

"I really do apologize for my earlier behavior," Hayate had received a chuckle that only made him glance up in confusion.

"You're mistaken, Byakuya has already forgiven you on the whole incident from what I could tell. It's going to be harder for him to forgive his grandmother though," the zanpakuto explained.

"I know what I did was wrong, I should have never have done it in the first place," the young man felt like he was nothing but a pushover.

"Well at least you're correct about one thing, you should have _never_ done that or you might never been granted mercy," Senbonzakura's tone sounded a bit colder from a second ago.

A harsh shiver ran down the third seat's spine, "I can assure you that I will no longer to that again. It was just part of the job I was assigned and it took me months of practicing a story line of "revenge" to deceive Nezumi, apparently I do such a good job that I brainwash myself unless someone reminds me."

"You must have talent then," Senbonzakura acknowledged, "No wonder you're a third seat."

"Only a third seat though, the higher heads of my clan expect me to rise to captain rank and that has become my ambition as well," Hayate said.

"It's going to be a challenge though seeing as you're competing against the current captain. Let's focus on the current task at hand though, convincing Zangetsu to forgive you," the samurai walked through the gates of the Kuchiki manor.

"I don't know if they'll ever forgive me though," he sighed.

"You'll be surprised at how forgiving they are in nature," Senbonzakura commented, "It would not be a surprise if Ichigo only saw it as a game."

"It's not the kidnapping, it's the way I've acted," Hayate explained, "I get too carried away and even forget who I am at time, even when I'm not acting out a character I still wonder who I should be. I wouldn't be surprised if their trust is not earned, they wouldn't care if I died of my own shame." The golden flecks of his hazel eyes sparked in shock as he gazed down towards his chest, the blade just merely touched his chest without piercing it.

"Tell me, is that all you're worried about? If you really do feel as though your actions do deserve death then by all means, take one step forward," the young man did nothing but stare in shock, "You must learn that not all people in this world seek vengeance, you can't just except people to give respect or trust, it must be _earned_. Those who just rely on words are those who do not have the strength to even forgive themselves or do anything to repent for their sins." Senbonzakura sheathed his sword once more and it disappeared as it dissolved into small cherry blossom blades, "You have the potential to pull through that weakness, here you are willing to repent for your "sins" correct?" Hayate nodded, "Strange, and you haven't committed one single felony, you have a pure heart Shihoin and there is no doubt you will become a good man if you just find the strength you need."

A small smile fell on the young man's lips, "Thank you Senbonzakura."

"Now all we have to do is split up," the samurai started surveying the area.

"Split up?" Hayate became confused all of a sudden.

"Right about now is when Ichigo usually goes missing," the zanpakuto stated rather coolly.

"S-Shouldn't you be more concerned?" he was now worried about how these people handled the well being of a child.

"Not really, in fact this has been becoming a regular occurrence," he stated as if this were a regular conversation.

The young man was shocked then hung his head in defeat, "I finally found people as crazy as my aunt…"

8888

"Wonder what was with Rukia," Renji said as he ate from the bento box Rukia had shoved in his arms, "She was acting kinda weird."

"You seriously don't have a clue do you?" Monkey sighed as she crossed her arms.

The red head tapped his chopsticks at the edge of the wooden box. Snake was watching him from the other end of the table. With a sigh Renji slid the bento box over to the zanpakuto, barely eating anything himself.

"Feh, you say that she's acting weird," she took a drink from her tea.

"Yeah Renji, you'd usually complain how hungry you are and eat with Rukia," Snake said with bits of rice around his mouth.

"You know…it's been a while since we fought like that," Renji muttered as he looked out the window with a distance look on his face. Zabimaru both looked at each other and then at Renji, not following the red head. "Last time was years ago…even before we started the academy," the zanpakuto spirits finally understood, it must have taken place before they were awakened. They allowed Renji to continue, interested in what he had to say since a zanpakuto doesn't really share the past memories of their partner unless they were strongly connected to it. "Rukia brought some kid over when we were little and I yelled at her for bringing him. I didn't know it but I was jealous back then and too stubborn to admit it, we yelled at each other and didn't to each other."

"What happened?" Zabimaru asked.

"The kid found his mom and left with her, we started talking again and that's when…" Renji scratched his cheek.

"Ah! I get it, you became lover boy," Monkey came over and toss an arm around his neck.

"Shut up already!" the red head yelled.

"Come on Renji it's not a secret, practically everybody knows about it," Snake reminded.

"Rukia is probably waiting for you to make the first move, what better way to start off and say 'I'm sorry' and give her that present you bought for her. You don't want one of those suitors to win her over now do you?" Monkey smirked.

"Not really," Renji stood up, "Guess it's probably time that I tell her that I-."

"Hi Renji!" they all turned towards the doorway to see the young boy's head at the door.

"Ichigo? What are you doing here?" he was surprised by the boy's sudden appearance.

"Well I came over to give the bento box to Rukia so she could give it to you," he explained.

"S-She made it for me?" Renji was stunned.

"Yep!" Ichigo chirped.

"What's with the costume kid?" Monkey noticed the cat ears on Ichigo's head.

"Costume? What costume?" he stepped in, the said ears twitching and an orange cat tail swishing behind him.

"It moves!" Renji and Monkey were shocked.

"Hey that's pretty cool!" Snake started tugging on the tail.

"That hurts!" Ichigo squeaked, and snatched it away, "Where did this come from?"

"I-Ichigo you haven't been to the squad twelve labs, have you?" Renji was inwardly starting to have a panic attack.

"No, I came straight towards here. Rukia was suppose to take me home but I can't find her," the orange ears on his head flattened.

"Then it is some sort of side effect?" Monkey tilted her head.

"Either way we better take him to Unohana," Renji said as he picked up the small boy.

"Oi! Renji aren't you forgetting something?" Monkey stopped the lieutenant momentarily.

"What?" he looked back at his zanpakuto.

"Never mind," she face palmed, what was the use of reminding him?

It was quite the walk and wait, not to mention how women seemed to flock towards Ichigo. It was a miracle that he could lose all of those women. Renji could only hope that word wouldn't get to his captain, who knows what the man may do if he found out what happened to the little guy.

"Good evening Lieutenant Abarai," Unohana walked towards the two.

"Captain Unohana," Renji sighed in relief, "There uh…seems to be another problem with Ichigo?"

"What would that be?' she looked towards the boy and her eyes slightly widened, "Oh dear…"

"I don't know what happened, he says he wasn't at the squad twelve labs. Do you think it could be a side effect?"

The woman examined the boy closely from where she stood, "It's definitely not a side effect but this is definitely the work of the squad twelve labs. If I recall this seems like the same incident where you were turned into a-."

"Wait! Ichigo says he wasn't near the labs so how can he suddenly grow cat ears and a tail?" Renji quickly intervened.

"Mm… this seems like the work of a feline humanoid elixir," Unohana stated then looked Ichigo in the eyes, "What happened while you were walking towards the offices Ichigo?"

"Well I was on my way to bring a lunch to Rukia," Ichigo looked up as he recollected the events, orange tail swishing in thought and one ear flattened down, "I was talking to Zangetsu while I was tossing Seaweed Ambassador in the air because I was bored, it was a lot of fun too!" His ears perked up then suddenly flattened when he recalled the next event, "Then he got stuck up on one of the roofs! Suddenly Rangiku there and she got Seaweed Ambassador off the roof," he smiled as he hugged his small plush friend.

"Anything else Ichigo?" she couldn't seem to add this up.

The cat ears stood up again, "Well Toshiro came by while he was going to the office about work and told Rangiku to go to work too… Oh! Rangiku also left this blue soda behind but I had to get to Rukia on time so I drank it, it tasted like raspberry."

"Well from what I can make out is that Lieutenant Matsumoto could have possibly taken something out of the labs," the woman stated.

"Figures it would be someone like Rangiku, wonder what she wanted to use it for," Renji started getting suspicious. Was she trying to pull a prank or get revenge on someone?

"If we want an antidote we're going to need a blood sample," the squad four captain produced a needle from one of the drawers. There was an immediate reaction to this as Ichigo's ears pricked up and his tail frizzed out, the small boy rushed behind of Renji for cover. To think that Ichigo's father ran a clinic yet he was terrified of needles, it came as a slight surprise. It took a minute or two of coaxing the small boy to go through with it yet a longer time for Ichigo to remain still and calm.

"It will only sting for a moment," Unohana said with a soothing tone. The small boy closed his brown eyes and slightly winced as the needle pierced his skin. Unohana smiled and then walked out of the room saying that it would take a moment or two. When the waiting was over it was ever kid's worst nightmare, a bigger needle had taken place of the smaller one.

"Calm down Ichigo it's okay buddy," Renji gave the kid a little pat on the head.

"Lieutenant Abari is right Ichigo, it'll sting even more if you don't relax," Unohana said as she wiped alcohol over the child's arm. Despite the words Ichigo couldn't stop shaking for one second, as the needle seemed to be inching closer and closer with each step Unohana took towards him his flight or fight instincts kicked in and rushed out of the room.

"Wait Ichigo come back!" Renji yelled from the doorway.

"Oh no… if we don't give him the antidote I'm afraid he'll turn into a complete feline, it'll be next to impossible to track him down then," she then added, "Not only that I'm not a veterinarian and working with a cat instead of a human is going to be much more difficult."

"Isn't there another way to give it to him?" the frantic red head asked.

"Well I could condense it into a pill but it'll take a little while longer," she informed.

"Captain, could you please work on that while I go find Ichigo and bring him back here?" he asked.

"Of course," she nodded.

"Thanks Captain!" he yelled back in his haste as he rushed out the nearest exit, "Ichigo!"

The young boy's ears pricked up at the sound of his friend's voice. He peaked from behind the tree he was hiding and watched as the red head ran to search for him. Looking around he started cautiously making his way back towards the Kuchiki manor. The orange head thought he was in the clear once he reached the gardens until his ears picked up footsteps yet couldn't react fast enough as he was picked up and squeezed from behind.

"This is the cutest thing I've ever seen!" Sode no Shirayuki squealed, "How cute!"

"Ha! Ha!" Ichigo turned his head to see Yachiru bubbling with giggles, "It's Ichi kitty!"

The snow woman put the slightly shocked boy down and took several snapshots, "Wow this will definitely be a hit!"

"Maybe we should take him with us!" Yachiru suggested.

"Are you sure about that Miss President?" Sode no Shirayuki asked despite how cute Ichigo looked.

"Positive! Come on Ichi!" Yachiru tugged on the boy's arm and dragged him away.

"Anything that will get me away from that needle…" Ichigo thought.

From another side of the manor Hayate and Senbonzakura had finished their sweep of the household.

"Well he isn't in his room," Senbonzakura informed Hayate.

"I've searched the gardens and I haven't spotted anything," the young man seemed discouraged.

The samurai gave a reassuring pat on the back; "They're not hiding from you, if anything they are probably hiding or taken away by the Shinigami Woman Association."

"You mean that crazy club of females?" he lifted an eyebrow.

He gave a brief nod, "The very same."

"I'll keep looking for them, if I want to apologize I must do this on my own," Hayate muttered, "Maybe I could contact them if I transformed into a feline like my aunt."

"You know the technique?" Senbonzakura asked.

"Slight, I can't speak human language yet while I'm transformed and I have to wait awhile for the effect to wear off afterwards, unlike Lady Yoruichi who could do it on command," he explained.

"It's a risk but it is a nice plan," the samurai noted.

"Very well then," Hayate sighed and concentrated all of his energy. In a puff of smoke the young man was gone and one it cleared was a black feline with hazel eyes in its place.

"Good luck then," he received a nod from the mute cat before it dashed away with an incredible amount of speed. Despite Hayate going to search on his own the samurai had decided to conduct his own sweep again around the gardens, just in case Hayate had missed a location or two. It wasn't long before he bumped into a depressed looking Rukia near the koi pond.

"Oh, Rukia when did you return?" Senbonzakura inquired.

"Oh Senbonzakura…" she looked up then back at the koi pond with sullen deep blue eyes, "Only a few minutes ago."

"Is there something that bothers you?" he sat down next to her on the bench.

"Nothing really," she sighed as she tossed a few flakes of food into the pond. The fish immediately swam towards it and had now had their share.

"Like someone had once told me, it is better to speak of a heavy burden than to carry it," the samurai paraphrased.

"It's just Renji, that stubborn idiot," she muttered as she rested her head in her palms.

"Did you perhaps start a fight with him?" Senbonzakura couldn't blame her if she did.

"Yes, I got angry after seeing some girl with him," Rukia answered.

"Wow…this sounds a lot like my jealousy incident, and I still have to payback Zangetsu for that," the zanpakuto thought. "Well it's best not to assume," he spoke, "Just assuming things without any confirmation can lead to a disaster."

"I'll keep that in mind," a slight smile pulled at her face, "Thank you Senbonzakura."

He nodded then remembered something, "You haven't seen Zangetsu have you?"

"Actually I thought I saw him as I was walking through the gardens, I didn't want to set him on edge though. He seems agitated from all the women with cameras out today," she informed. It was then that she remembered the meeting the association was having soon.

"Thank you Rukia," he nodded and went off in search of the zanpakuto, starting to formulate some way to get back at the teen. Although he had no idea what to do…he was sure something would come up unless Zangetsu had some sort of way to make it up to him. He was wrapped in his thoughts that he almost missed the movement up in the trees. Looking up he saw the said teenager dozing up in the strong branches.

"Zangetsu? What are you doing up there?" Senbonzakura said from below.

Pale blue eyes opened at the sound of an apprehensive tone, looking down he saw the samurai and he could feel himself stirring a bit. "Senbonzakura? Shouldn't you be with Kuchiki today?" Zangetsu asked instead of answering.

"Could you please get down from there?" he could hear the heated temper rising in the samurai's voice. No doubt he must have been concerning the other zanpakuto from sleeping up in a tree. With a swing of his legs he merely slid off the giant branch and landed gracefully onto the ground with ease.

"Sorry about that," the teen yawned as he stretched, unknowingly making the samurai red underneath his mask.

"What where you thinking about sleeping in that tree?" Senbonzakura tried becoming a little more serious.

"I wasn't thinking at all actually," the teen slid off his hood with a sigh.

"Well someone was…" Senbonzakura became speechless as he blushed a full-blown red from underneath his mask.

"What?" Zangetsu tilted his head, unaware of the cat ears that were on top of his head.

"Y-You…" the teen was finding Senbonzakura bashful behavior unusual. All of a sudden the samurai when crashing down making Zangetsu panic.

"Senbonzakura? Senbonzakura answer me!" Zangetsu shook him slightly then finally sighed, "You idiot…"

"Come on it's this way!" his ears picked up another voice from just a short distance away from where he was. With a mere leaning towards the right and a tip of his neck he saw Yachiru going down a tunnel. That was strange…he didn't know there were tunnels in the manor. He looked back at Senbonzakura and groaned, "What am I going to do with you?"

8888

Rukia entered the manor casually yet occasionally glanced aside as she walked the halls of the colossal household. It was always a suspenseful journey just to get to the concealed door in one of the many large halls. The last time they had been discovered by Byakuya and that was another clubroom gone… Not only that Rukia had warned the club members of her grandmother-in-law, despite the members never having a run in with her it was still always a risk.

With a few taps on the wall in a unique and rhythm-like pattern she waited for a minute or two, one again glancing along the hall for any other signs, before the walls opened up and the room was revealed.

"Hello Rukia," Momo smiled kindly at her, "We were just about to have tea and cookies I've made."

"That's very nice of you Momo," Rukia smiled back at her, adopting a more familiar tone whenever she was with her fellow female members.

"It was no problem, I've brought plenty for everyone, I've also made a share for the president," she announced.

"It is a basket's worth?" the young Kuchiki guessed.

"More like two baskets worth," Nanao's glasses were pushed up her nose causing sheen to reflect off of them.

Rukia's deep blue eyes widened in surprised by bi basket piled high and overflowing with home-baked treats. "I know Yachiru has an enormous sweet tooth but did you really have to give her that many?"

A tiny blush appeared on the soft girl's cheeks to show off her embarrassment, "Well, Captain Ukitake stopped by not to long ago and gave me a lot of baking ingredients."

"Have any new photos Rukia?" the vice chair inquired.

"Well I have a few more that I was taking around the squad six offices and training grounds but not much of anything else," she admitted as she handed over the photo.

"That's all right, we take what we can get," the other nodded in understanding and started analyzing the photos. Rukia took her seat among the others, enjoying the small treats while they lasted and a fresh cup of tea. So far the conversation was currently about the new batch of photos they had collected. It took her mind off of things for a while before there was a sudden burst of surprise.

"Everyone! You'll never believe this!" Sode no Shirayuki just popped up from one of many of Yachiru's infamous underground network tunnels.

"Sode no Shirayuki, what is it?" Rukia asked as she helped her zanpakuto climb out.

"It's Ichi-kitty!" Yachiru introduced as she merely jumped out with ease.

On cue Ichigo's head popped out and smiled as he spotted his friend, "Rukia!" he jumped out of the tunnel and into her now empty arms, "I couldn't find you anywhere back at the office!" 

"Ichigo!" she gasped, remembering she had left him alone, "I'm so sorry I left you there."

"It's okay!" he chirped, smiling now that he was reunited with his friend again.

"Kya!" most of the women screamed in a fan-girlish way. They piled over towards Rukia and the bundle of orange that she held in his arms.

"That is so cute!"

"They're so soft too!"

"Cat ears and a tail! How can he get any cuter?"

Deep blue eyes looked on top of Ichigo's head and then widened upon seeing a pair of cat ears and a matching orange tail being fussed over by her fellow members. That wasn't the only thing that alarmed her, i-it was actually moving!

"Ow! That hurts!" the ears flattened as he whined a little.

Nanao paled, "Everyone please get under control, don't you know what this means?"

"Yeah, it'll mean profits will soar through the roof with this cutie pie!" Haineko pinched the small boy's cheek.

"No!" she screeched, "Think of what will happen if Captain Kuchiki finds out!"

At that moment all of the women in the room paled except for Rukia. Apparently they saw her brother as a very harsh man but he had every right to be angry with them. After all, the club members were invading and disrespecting the nobleman's property. Not only that she knew that Byakuya wasn't always as harsh as he seemed, depending on his mood of course…

"Whose idea was it to mutate Kurosaki anyway?" the vice chair looked at the others accusingly.

"We only found him outside the garden," Sode no Shirayuki accompanied with a cheery grin and oblivious nod from Yachiru, not clearly understanding the situation.

"Nemu did you have anything to do with this?" Nanao looked over to the girl from the squad twelve labs.

"I was ordered by the president," everyone turned to Yachiru. Sure she was a troublemaker but it just didn't seem like a plan she would come up with.

"So much candy today…" Yachiru teetered from side to side. The young lieutenant seemed as innocent as always and she didn't get into as much trouble because of her candy fees…

"President Yachiru…who gave you sweets today?" Nanao asked, starting to get the idea.

"Let's see," she held up her hand and started counting on her fingers, "Byakushi gave me candy, Cherry Bloom gave me candy, Shun-Shun* (Shunsui) gave me candy, Ukki* (Ukitake) gave me candy and Peachy* (Momo) gave me candy."

"Hmm…" the vice chair went into deep though, some of the women watched her while others could resist enjoying Ichigo's cuteness while it lasted, "Senbonzakura is out of the question and so is Captain Ukitake and Momo…my Captain can be questionable but… it doesn't really make sense for him to do it."

"Rangiku gave me candy," Yachiru added.

"Of course, I knew it should have been someone like her!" the vice president stated. Of all the warnings for Rangiku not to get herself into trouble, that airhead! All the women looked at her, expecting a solution so they could keep their lives.

"Looks like we're going to have to take him to Unohana," Ichigo's ears perked up and stiffed at the mention of the name, remembering the needle. Wordlessly he fled out of the room in fright hoping not to have the same encounter.

"Aw can't we just take a few pictures before we take him back Lady Nanao?" Sode no Shirayuki pouted. Even the other members grew upset upon hearing the news.

She sighed and turned to Nemu, "How long until something goes horribly wrong?"

"The effects should actually wear off in an hour or two," she informed.

Nanao sighed in relief, "At least we don't have to worry about any trouble."

"However, there is a warning, the contents must not be swallowed under any circumstance, the consequences could be turning into the animal, in this case a cat," Nemu added.

"W-We're taking him just in case," the other pushed up her glasses.

"Um… vice president?" Momo grabbed everyone's attention.

"Yes Momo?" she looked over as well.

"Not to discourage anyone… but I think Ichigo may have gone missing," she pointed out having noticed it just now.

"What!" the vice chair screeched for a second time that day, "Change of plans everyone, we need to go find this kid no matter what. Any thing else we should know about Nemu?"

"There is another solution, Kurosaki's zanpakuto Zangetsu could also be affected by this and if he is we could have him cured thus curing Ichigo as well."

"All right ladies here's how things are going to go," Nanao had a stick in her hand and behind her was a diagram from out of nowhere, along with everyone wearing camouflage hats, "We have two targets, if we can apprehend at least one we can cure the other. If we fail to complete this task there is no telling what Captain Kuchiki might do, understand?"

"Yes ma'am!" the ladies replied.

"All right everyone let's move!" she commanded, making everyone scatter.

"What's with everyone today?" Rukia and Momo were the only ones left standing there. As expected they were the only two levelheaded ones.

"I don't know but they seem excited," she giggled.

8888

Hayate had spent what must have been half an hour wandering the streets of the Seireitei looking for Ichigo Kurosaki and his zanpakuto. He no longer wished an apology because of his own reasons but because it was the right thing to do after scaring them. So far his luck wasn't on his side today, he decided to stop and rest along the edge of the street and it was only just a few seconds that he had begun to hear the sounds of rushing footsteps.

"Is there some sort of emergency?" the third seat immediately thought as his ears twitched. A small group of women had skidded around the corner, when they saw him all of their eyes widened.

"He's already turned into a cat!" one of the women pointed towards him.

"Quick! Get him!" they started charging for him, immediately instinct kicked in, and leapt onto the roof, dashing away in fright. His aunt had warned him not to use the technique without her supervision, she couldn't have found out could she? Either way he didn't want to be caught by those insane and desperate looking women. Dashing into the corner he managed to lose them, ears flapped down when he heard the sound of rushing feet pass him by.

"That was a close one," the currently mute cat thought in relief. He was about to walk the streets again, this time with more caution, when another sound of rushing footsteps caught his ears. He crouched back into the shadows as he saw a red headed man running quickly.

"Ichigo! Ichigo!" he hollered as he came to a stop. Black feline ears picked up at the sound of the name he came out of the shadows and looked at the man who was out of breath. "Man… Captain Kuchiki is going to kill someone if he finds out," he panted.

Hayate stepped out of the shadows, still a little cautious yet hopefully this man would run into the very two he was looking for. His figure was caught out of the corner of the man's eye and he turned around.

"A cat? Yoruichi?" he bent down and examined the cat. Sure enough he did have the signature golden eye color but they only floated around in flecks. Hayate shook his head and moved his paw a little so signal the wrong guess. "Who are you then? Can you even speak?" the tattooed man continued his inquiry. The cat remained patient and let the man make his guess or assumption when the man smiled back at him. "Well, my name is Renji Abarai, lieutenant of squad six. Nice to meet you, I hope I'm not talking to just an ordinary smart cat." Hayate shook his head again. "Well you see, I'm looking for a kid about this tall, orange hair uh… have you seen him anywhere," the man asked. Once again his ears responded yet flattened and shook his head again. "Thanks anyway," Renji sighed as he started walking away.

The feline's eyes widened, dashed after Renji, and stopped right in front of the guy. "Hey what is it?" he asked the cat. All Hayate had to do was walk over and sit next to Renji for the other to understand, it was amazing that he didn't need any verbal communication. "All right then, I guess we can both look for him," Renji smiled down at the cat before both of them looked up to see a small group of women running around. "Wonder what's with those crazy women? Sometimes I just cant understand them," he sighed, Hayate also had to nod. "I have a friend named Rukia Kuchiki, I can't understand why she yelled at me today and I haven't even done anything," he groaned as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Rukia yelling at people? It doesn't seem like her," the cat thought, speaking of the said woman they started hearing her voice just around the corner.

"Ichigo! Where are you?" Rukia called out then sighed as she walked by herself. Honestly, Ichigo's disappearances were starting to become a habit.

"R-Rukia?" she turned around and sighed when she saw her childhood friend.

"Oh Renji…" she sighed, "About earlier when I yelled at you..."

"Oh, right, hey Rukia I'm sor-," suddenly he was interrupted by another outburst.

"Look there he is!" Kiyone said as they started charging for the pair.

"What are they talking about?" Rukia was confused until a cat jumped into her arms. Once eye contact was made between the two she widened her eyes looked at the women.

"Lady Rukia!" Sode no Shirayuki stopped as soon as the reached the corner's edge.

"What was the charging for?" she asked her zanpakuto.

"Well, Zangetsu ran away from us earlier so we wanted to make sure that we caught him this time," the snow woman answered.

"This isn't Zangetsu, it's Hayate, besides Zangetsu has pale blue eyes, not hazel," Rukia held the cat out before her.

"We were chasing the wrong cat," Isane bowed in apology, "Sorry for the mix up."

The three women started dashing in another direction, probably to go search for either the zanpakuto or Ichigo. Rukia sighed and properly held the black feline in her arms.

"You know this cat?" Renji looked at them both.

"Course I do, this is Hayate, the third seat of squad eleven," she explained as she rubbed the top of the cat's head.

"Huh?" was the only thing he could manage in response.

"Hayate, didn't Yoruichi tell you not to use that technique without her around?" Rukia lectured the cat. The ears flattened and the eyes slightly widened in apology, as if begging her not to tell. "That isn't going to work on me, but I'll let it slid this time," she tapped the nose. "Renji, you do have some spare work clothes right?" Rukia asked her friend.

"Of course," he muttered, still not following all this.

"All right we'll go take him to Unohana's after we stop by at your place," she started walking towards the direction the red head lived in, followed by a confused Renji.

8888

"Ichigo come back here! We need to take you to Unohana's immediately!" Nanao said as she chased the boy, Haineko and Nemu were right behind her.

"No way!" Ichigo yelled back.

"Haineko, attempt to distract him while I perform a kido," Nanao ordered.

"If you say so, Growl!" the zanpakuto unleashed her powers. It made Ichigo skid to a halt; he desperately started to look of another way of escaping. Turning around his ears flattened and his eyes started to get big and watery. Just as the kido was launched Haineko had been completely distracted and Ichigo zipped past the ashes and dodged the kido.

"You were suppose to keep him there!" Nanao chided the other.

"I can't help it if _he's_ the one who's distracting," she threw back in her own defense.

It was a miracle that Ichigo managed to evade the three women for so long. Eventually almost all of the club members were after him in an attempt to catch him. He was starting to feel himself slow down as he turned the next corner but started tumbling as soon as he lost his footing.

"We got him now!" the women turned the corner but froze before they could even talk another step. Cold gray eyes looked at the group, clearly not in the mood to deal with them. There was a person who shouted the word run and everyone left within a blink of an eye.

Byakuya closed his eyes and felt himself relaxing at least a fraction. He had been heading back to the Kuchiki manor after finishing his shift when halfway to returning there was a flash of orange and he looked as the boy stumbled and fell on his stomach. The older man couldn't help but think of it as well… interesting at least. Instead of his mood being aggravated and infuriated from another one of his grandmother's schemes he found himself fascinated when the boy lifted up his face and huffed from his clumsiness, Byakuya even tilted his head a little at the scene. Just as he was about to approach the boy the Women Association had turned the corner, his mood turning foul again if they were harassing the child with their antics. Throwing them a warning glare they had all thankfully run away and the noble walked up towards Ichigo then knelt down.

"Ichigo…if you desire to turn the corner without falling then I would advise you not to use so much speed," he was slightly amused when Ichigo had rolled on his back and sighed in relief.

The child smiled back at him the moment he looked up into the older man's familiar gray eyes. "Byakuya!" Ichigo smiled.

"Stand on your feet Ichigo, I would assume that the ground it not as appealing as it seems," he took hold of the two small hands and lifted the boy up. He was astonished when he finally say the possible reason those women were chasing him.

Ichigo laughed, his tail swished in a happy motion, "Can I spend the rest of the day with you now?"

"Who done this to you?" Byakuya slightly rubbed one of the ears to hopefully verify they were just as real as they seemed.

The small boy closed his eyes happily and the tail kept swishing around, definitely real. A light red brushed the boy's face feeling the gentle touch on his ears instead of a tug for once. "Um… Rangiku left a blue fizzy drink so I drank it," he answered.

"I'm taking you to Unohana," he pulled his hand away from the ears which flatten them in sadness rather than content.

"T-they have needles," he stuttered.

This was truly amusing, he wondered if Kurosaki was as afraid of needles as he was now. He pushed the thought away though, and started walking to get to squad four. "I can request another remedy of some sorts then," he assured the young boy. A smile appeared on Ichigo's face again and started following the man. When they finally reached squad four the pair had finally noticed that a pair of kitten pairs had replaced the small hands. Wasting no time the captain merely picked up Ichigo and only used a few quick flash steps to reach the room Unohana was currently in.

"Come in," Unohana responded to the knock on the door. Ichigo's hair frizzed out upon seeing the needle again. He wanted to run away despite the assurance of the older man's arms.

"Brother! You found Ichigo," Rukia smiled seeing that he was finally caught.

"Meep!" the small boy squeaked and hid behind Byakuya as he saw Unohana coming closer with the treatment. Running away wasn't an option since he knew Byakuya could just catch him in literally the blink of an eye.

"Sorry Ichigo," Unohana put the needle on the counter, "That isn't for you, I have something else." She drew out a pill capsule from the customized pocket she had in her haori. After putting Ichigo down Renji and Rukia helped their small friend take the pill. The captain then explained to the man that the side effects would wear down over time and a side effect would be drowsiness. Byakuya mentally noted this down since he had to avoid his grandmother from seeing Ichigo in his current state, but his curiosity got the best of him.

"Captain Unohana, you are know to be quick and precise in the medical field but how where you informed of Ichigo's current mutation?" the noble asked.

"Oh, Renji had brought him in earlier and we attempted to give him then but Ichigo had run away before we could administer the cure," she explained.

Gray eyes moved towards the red head in the room, " Lieutenant Abarai, care to explain why this wasn't reported to me earlier?"

"I tried looking for him when he ran away the first time so I forgot to tell you," Renji admitted, and he hoped he wouldn't get in trouble.

"So who would be accountable of this?" the noble demanded in his monotonous voice. From know his captain he would say that the man was slightly irritated today.

"Uh… Ran- Lieutenant Matsumoto sir," he answered.

"I'll have to report this incident to Captain Hitsugaya then," Byakuya closed his eyes, satisfied that he obtained his answers on the spot instead of having the annoyance to hunt someone down.

"Well Hayate, it would be time for your treatment now," Unohana announced. The feline's ears flattened and he found himself tense; he would definitely get in trouble now.

"Oh, Captain Kuchiki could I ask you to step out for a while?" she gestured the man out as politely as she could. Fourth squad's captain preferred to treat her patients when they were relaxed. The man complied and exited the room with the door closing behind him.

"I better go too…" Ichigo yawned as he walked towards the door.

Immediately the young man panicked, and a voice that seemed mixed with the vocals of a human and feline cut through the room, "Wait!" Ichigo turned around, the voice had seemed familiar to him and he watched as the cat jumped from the bed and walked towards him. The feline cleared his throat and attempted to communicate with him. "I'm sorry," the voice sounded a bit rasp yet was slightly better than a second ago.

Ichigo smiled and said, "You were the one who kidnapped me right?" The others were shocked by how casually the boy brought the subject up and the feline flatten his ears.

"I shouldn't have scared you like that, it was wrong of me," Hayate's voice cleared up and came out fully human at the last line.

"Huh? You were nice though, and you warned me remember silly? I wasn't scared" Ichigo reminded. The cat's eyes widened and recalled the exact moment before putting the boy unconscious, telling the boy that there should be no fear. It was the only moment his real personality had shown through at the time. "Thank you uh…" the child got lost since they were not properly introduced.

"Hayate… my name is Hayate Shihoin," the feline introduced himself.

"Maybe we can both play tag with Auntie Yoruichi sometime," he offered.

"Thank you… Ichigo," the cat nodded.

From the other side of the door Byakuya waited patiently. He was thankful to the young man and started pondering on how he would confront his grandmother. The noble was sill unsure of the outcome yet he had to try it at the least. A few moments afterward and Ichigo came hopping out of the room. Hayate and the other following, a brief exchange of words to each other and they were on their separate ways.

"He's really sorry," Ichigo tried to cover a yawn.

"I know," he responded as he picked up the drowsy child.

"You still look angry…" clouded brown eyes started to hide behind the eyelids.

Byakuya did not speak another word; it wasn't until he could hear the faint even breaths that he spoke again. "I'm not angry…just stressed and worried," the noble explained. Despite Ichigo already being asleep he looked at the face once more, nothing but pure innocence and peace. There was even a slight trace of a purr and the hum of breath despite the external cat characteristics had disappeared.

Strangely, he found it somewhat… cute.

8888

Notes: Previously I had made up nickname for Ukitake, Shunsui, and Momo. I din't know that Bleach Wiki had a list of nicknames. I was so close with Shunsui's, yet so far away with Ukitake's. Momo doesn't have a nickname from Yachiru so I decided to give her the nickname "Peachy" since her name means Peaches!

A/N: Yes! I dared to end it like that! Despite my disappearance for several months… Just so you know readers and I am always trying and trying to find time in my life to write these chapters. It's why I've stopped caring about the number of reviews because I know understand that everyone has a life outside of a computer so I'm grateful to just hear from you guys and hear your words of encouragement. Honestly, they give me strength and really tempt me to make this story my top priority but I've been smacked in the face of reality and Father time says otherwise when I even attempt such a feat. I don't know if you really do believe me but I am genuinely sorry for my absence. It was frustrating not to post chapter 14 but I really wanted to keep the promise from chapter 13 of posting two chapters at once. It's a way to show my gratitude to you readers.

Anyway, this is ShadowWolf XIII logging off for now.


	17. Chapter 16: Koi Out of Water

Disclaimer: "I own Bleach", claiming that will get me in trouble and probably sued by the Viz media company since it really belongs to them and Tite Kubo.

A/N: I know the disclaimer is a little weird this time. Right now I'm just trying to poke some fun with it since those things can get repetitive. Anyways for those who may be wondering about the chapter title and thinking, what the heck is she planning now? You're about to find out. I'm just full of surprises aren't I?

8888

Chapter 16: Koi Out of Water

"Hey Zangetsu!" the teen looked up at the small boy. They were sitting near the pond. Today the noble had given Ichigo the task of feeding the koi seeing as how the small child was growing fond of the fish, and it kept Ichigo occupied for at least a moment or two. Zangetsu had come along just in case Ichigo would fall again but he doubt anything would happen since they were near the shallow parts of the water.

"Something wrong?" Ichigo nodded his head.

"Look there's a koi fish missing!" the kid pointed out.

"The pond looks like it's full of fish to me," Zangetsu commented. A fish flew up in the air with grace and beads of water trailing off the scaled skin. The zanpakuto had to smile seeing the way the koi were showing off.

"Zangetsu!" the boy failed his arms, "This is serious Aki went missing!"

"You're naming the fish?" the orange haired child nodded his head. Figure Ichigo would, he spent most of his time out here with the koi now that Byakuya had gone back to work. "What did it look like?" the zanpakuto spirit inquired with a sigh in his tone.

"It had pretty yellow scales, and they sparkled in the sun," all of a sudden he skipped to a conclusion, "Maybe someone stole Aki!"

"Wonder if anyone knows about this. It could become a concern if people are breaking in," Zangetsu thought. Still, why would someone steal a koi fish? Maybe "Aki" was just hiding somewhere in the pond.

"I need to find Aki!" he started running to search for the fish.

The teen sighed at the energetic child, "Hold it Ichigo."

"What?" the boy halted and looked at his zanpakuto.

"Do you even know how you're going to find the fish?" the brunette questioned.

"No," was the only response. Honestly some things never changed when it came to Ichigo.

"Think rationally the koi fish must be hiding somewhere. Why would anyone steal them?" the teen suggested.

"Well…Aki was really pretty, maybe that's why," Ichigo suggested.

"Why not just buy a fish of their own in the Rukon district?" Zangetsu fired back.

"Um…maybe because someone wanted to buy Aki but Byakuya bought him first," the child bounced back. Well you at least had to give Ichigo credit for making it up but it didn't prove anything.

"Are you really going to go through all of the trouble just for one fish?" it seemed like a load of unnecessary trouble. There were still fish in the pond after all.

"Stealing is wrong, and I'm going to find Aki all by myself then!" Ichigo huffed in stubbornness as he started stomping away.

He rolled his pale blue eyes, "Ichigo wait a minute, come over here first before you leave."

"What is it?" the kid had quickly reached the teen with a small flash step.

"Here," Zangetsu summoned the blade and adjusted it to fit Ichigo's size, "Take this with you, and we'll at least stay in communication if you're not too far so warn me if you're in trouble."

"Wow, thanks Zangetsu!" the boy chirped and strapped the covered blade on his back.

"Just be careful," he sighed.

"I will!" Ichigo started running off again. When he was near the gates he started to slow down in order to use the time for thinking. "Where do I start," the boy mulled over what Zangetsu said. No way, he was going to prove Zangetsu wrong and find the stolen koi!

"Ichi!" the ground before him revealed one of Yachiru's elaborate trapdoors. A smiling Yachiru popped out, took the boy's arms and started spinning him in a circle. "Come on Ichi! Let's play! Let's play!"

"Yachiru!" he gasped as he gained his breath but was slowly losing his balance, "Sorry but I have to solve a mystery."

"Wee! A mystery! A mystery!" Yachiru let go of the boy and started spinning around. He teetered a bit from all of the spinning; the pinked haired girl was immediately in front of him once he could see straight. "Can I help you Ichi?" she asked.

"Um…do you know a person who could give me some information?" Ichigo started with.

"Oh! Ran-Ran knows a lot of things, let's go visit her and Shiro!" she suggested, knowing that Toshiro always had candy on hand.

"Okay then, we could go this way- whoa!" he was suddenly in Yachiru's tunnel system again.

"It's faster this way! Come on Ichi!" a very excited Yachiru said, "I've got tunnels all over the place!"

It was slightly shocking how Yachiru could navigate better when she was underground. Sure they had made a few wrong turns, but they were few in number. The next time they popped up they heard two familiar voices.

"Aw! Captain why do I have to do all of the work?" the strawberry-blonde woman whined.

"First of all I already finished all of my own work, second of all you're still in trouble for yesterday's incident. Captain Kuchiki filed a complaint against you, so now you're either going to be suspended without pay or work like you should for at least half," the white haired captain explained. He took a long sip of tea that Hyorinmaru had just brewed and was grateful that his zanpakuto was here to help him with the paperwork now.

"Hi Shiro!" Yachiru popped out from the tunnel first and was seen from the window.

Turquoise eyes darted to the pink haired child, "Oh, Yachiru, Hyorinmaru what did we do with that basket of snacks again?"

"I believe we've placed them in the storage closet down the hall," the zanpakuto spirit answered.

"Well let's go get them," Toshiro sighed as he got up from the couch to guide Yachiru to her snack. Now that he had the rest of the afternoon off he didn't want it ruined. "You still better be in here once I get back," he warned Rangiku before closing the door behind him.

"Finally gone," the woman sighed. She pulled out a sake bottle from one of her many secret-hiding places in the office. "Well, down the hatch!" she cheered.

"Rangiku!" the bottle stumbled from her hands. Once she had a safe grip on it she sighed in relief then looked over.

"Hi there Ichigo!" she greeted as she set the bottle the bottle down.

"Rangiku, do you anything about the koi fish at the Kuchiki manor, um… please?" he tried asking it the sweetest way he could.

"Of course I do! They don't call me Rangiku the "informant" for nothing," she proudly declared. "So what's going on?" she asked.

"Um…there was a koi fish that went missing," Ichigo stated.

"Oh! It's that time of year again isn't it?" Rangiku mused.

"What time of year?" he tilted his head trying to see the picture.

"Well, it's around this time of year when the Kuchiki manor's koi fish start to go missing one by one. A lot of people say it's the Kuchiki ghost," she told.

"G-Ghost?" Ichigo stuttered as he felt a chill run down his spine, "W-What does it look like?"

"Well, no one has really seen it up close before, but they say it's a dark shadow that comes at night and takes the koi from the pond," she recounted a story one of the servants had told her.

"Okay, um…thanks Rangiku," he tried his best to smile despite his nerves, "Bye!"

"No problem!" she waved him off then picked up her sake bottle again. "Now where was I?" Rangiku hummed as she opened it.

With the click of the door Toshiro stepped in, coming back when Yachiru had run off with her candy. Immediately he spotted the drinking bottle in his lieutenant's hands. "Rangiku!" he yelled. All of a sudden the bottle went flying, got smashed, and drenched the captain in the strong stench of alcohol. Hyorinmaru, who was just behind Toshiro, blinked at his master then watched as the young soul reaper started to shake with rage.

"Hey Captain… looks like you stepped into a little accident huh?" the woman tried laughing it off. Needless to say it didn't work and Toshiro threw an ice-cold glare that could rival Captain Kuchiki's finest of glares.

"Rangiku!"

This time the saying "the whole Soul Society could hear it" wasn't far from being literal.

8888

"A ghost?" Senbonzakura looked over his shoulder as he shelved another reference book.

"That's what Ichigo said," Zangetsu sighed as he leaned against the wall.

"That's sounds interesting," the zanpakuto mused over it.

"It's ridiculous. Last time I checked this was the world of the departed, so there can't be any ghosts, right?" the teen asked. He ignored the way his heart skipped when he heard the sound of Senbonzakura's mask sliding off and the low chuckle that threatened to make him blush. Zangetsu was lightly pressed further into the wall and the samurai's breath was at his ear.

"What do you think?" the other had a slight playfulness to his tone.

"Senbonzakura… I-I lo-" his heart was racing a thousand meters a minute. All of a sudden he was "saved" when they heard soft sounds of footsteps outside of the rice paper door.

"Senbonzakura, I've gathered enough reference material, I'll see you back at Ukitake's," Byakuya's voice said through the other side. No doubt his hands were full of the material making it the only reason why the noble man hadn't entered and discovered the zanpakuto in their current position. There was another set of footsteps before they looked into each other's eyes again.

"I have to go," he sighed, blue eyes showing an indication of disappointment. There was a gentle peck on Zangetsu's forehead before he put his mask back on and gathered the share of material. The older zanpakuto left leaving the other to his thoughts.

"What was I about to say?" the zanpakuto grimaced. He could feel his chest constricting as the fast heartbeat was substituted to a steady yet strong beat. There was no doubt that Senbonzakura's feelings were returned, and if not they were stronger. Why was there hesitation?

There was no time to think once he felt a pulse of emotions. They did not belong to him so it must have belonged to Ichigo. With a slightly urgency he walked through the corridors until he reached the gardens outside and found Ichigo's hair peeking out from behind the small bushes.

"What are you doing?" the zanpakuto questioned his partner.

"Ah! Zangetsu, it's just you," the boy sighed in relief, "How did you find me?"

"With that hair it's nearly impossible to miss it," he stated. All Ichigo did was huff in annoyance and looked at the blade he held in his hands. The kid must have sent those feelings through without intending to. "Planning something?" he looked at the blade.

There was a small gulp before answering, "Well…I was going to ask the ghost to give Aki back and stop stealing the koi fish."

"Ichigo, first of all the notion of ghosts in the Soul Society is ridiculous. Second, if it really was that important don't you think Byakuya would have done something by now?" Zangetsu reasoned once more.

"I know but Byakuya didn't look too happy when he came by earlier," Ichigo said in soft tone.

"Since when does that man let on that he has any emotions?" the zanpakuto thought.

"Do you think he's mad at me for not taking care of them?" the boy wondered aloud. Depressed brown eyes watched as the rest of the fish swam in the pond.

"You take good care of the koi fish Ichigo. I wouldn't see how he would be upset by this, if anything he's upset that he had to work overtime today," Zangetsu suggested to lighten the kid's mood.

"Thanks Zangetsu but I really want to make Byakuya happy," the small hands tightened their grip on the handle. For a minute when the zanpakuto had closed his eyes he felt himself pulled back in time for a second.

There he was standing in front of Ichigo, the young man was standing there looking towards the side. The grip on the blade was tight to the point where it was concerning. It was always a moment that he remembered really clearly if he simple closed his eyes and remembered...

"I just don't want to bother him anymore, if anything I really want to make Byakuya happy," the teen's head sank. The tone was filled with pain and the weight of the words sounded like very weight Ichigo had been carrying on his heart. To hold unrequited feelings brought a toll on the young man but he continued to hide behind his short orange bangs.

"Ichigo…" even his own stoic toned voice sounded pleading.

"Sorry, sorry… I know how you hate the rain, and I do too. It's frustrating not to say anything but maybe it would be for the best," the teen muttered.

"What are you some sort of coward?" the distorted voice next to him spoke. Zangetsu's gaze flickered towards the hollow. The feral grin had disappeared and was replaced with a deep glare; the hollow had his own ways to express his concern for his "king".

"Yes," Ichigo answered truthfully. The young soul reaper sighed and he loosened his hand that was frighteningly pale. "I should get going," he then instantly faded away.

"We're not finished with you yet-," the hollow had lifted his blade but Zangetsu put an arm in front of him.

"We are finished with him, let him solve this on his own and at his pace," the zanpakuto said.

"Fine, but don't bother me if something goes wrong," the hollow slung the white mirror version of his blade and walked away. The zanpakuto closed his eyes…

With a sigh he opened his eyes and ruffled the soft orange spikes for good measure, "Good luck then. Are you sure you don't want any help?"

"I'm sure," Ichigo nodded.

"All right, don't stay up too late then," Zangetsu reminded the small boy. The inner world might as well rained, now it was the zanpakuto's turn to be depressed. Looking over his shoulder he saw Ichigo moving to a new hiding place. "Why can't you depend on me?" the zanpakuto thought, "Why can't you depend on anyone?"

8888

"I'm sorry for concerning you like this," Ukitake smiled but started to softly cough into his handkerchief.

"It is of no concern at all. It's just a simple illness this time correct?' Byakuya watched the man carefully as he poured a cup of tea.

"Yes, sorry to put you to such trouble as well," Ukitake slightly coughed again, "I hope that the both of you-."

"Three," Senbonzakura corrected.

"Now, now Senbonzakura he was referring to both you and Byakuya over here. He already said it to me when I dropped by earlier," Shunsui chuckled, "Slightly irritated today, are we?"

"Hmph," the samurai responded. Byakuya glanced at his zanpakuto, ever since they had left the manor his zanpakuto had been acting a bit queer.

"I do not see how I would catch your cold captain Ukitake, seeing as I have failed to fall ill in such a while," Byakuya answered.

"Yes but they say that those who haven't gotten sick in a while will catch it when they least expect it," Junshiro smiled once more and joked, "Guess that it applies here."

"Well hopefully you'll get better by tomorrow, after all Byakuya and Senbonzakura here dropped off all this great material," Shunsui noted the small pile of books.

Ukitake changed the subject in fear that he may bring back a memory of Hisana. It was moments where sick people Byakuya held closely that reminded him of his late wife. "So how is Ichigo doing Byakuya?" Ukitake asked.

"He is doing quite well," the captain informed as he passed the sick man his herbal tea.

"It's nice to see that kid smile so much, all he ever does is scowl," the captain of squad eight couldn't help but smile as he tipped his hat up.

"Yes, Ichigo is quite the surprise and he's a bundle of energy isn't he?" Ukitake felt his spirits lift as they talked about the new topic.

"Kind of like those days when you were a kid Byakuya," Shunsui chuckled.

"I prefer not to recall those days," the noble said with disdain.

"Well it is good for you to remember those better days once in a while Byakuya, works wonders," Senbonzakura commented. Both of the other men chuckled as the Kuchiki was inwardly embarrassed, and Senbonzakura wasn't going to feel guilty. A little measurement of humility here and there was good from time to time. It was then that Byakuya had started to speak of something that was unexpected.

"Ukitake, how do you suppose things would be once Kurosaki has reverted to his normal age?" Byakuya inquired.

The man blinked then started thinking as he spoke, "Well it really all depends on the outcome."

"You're right Junshiro, Unohana had said something of a possible memory loss if Ichigo were to turn sixteen-," all of a sudden Shunsui was interrupted.

"Seventeen," Byakuya corrected, it was silent for a moment. Even if Byakuya was close to them he rarely interrupted, it looked like Byakuya's bond had severely grown to Ichigo ever since the noble had started taking care of him.

"Seventeen… my bad," the man finished casually after recovering from his shock. He tipped his hat forward again despite tipping it upwards just a moment ago.

"How long until Unohana discovers the cure?" Senbonzakura was now starting to feel reality crash down on him. Ichigo was going to forget everything, if that was the case then what where the chances of Zangetsu remembering? "Slim…so very slim," the tips of his fingers twitched in thought.

"I suppose that it will not be long now. It has been quite some time and Unohana it surprisingly still puzzled by this case," Ukitake added, "Even with the slight possibility I find that one thing won't change the feelings and admiration Ichigo has for you."

"Thank you Captain Ukitake, Captain Shunsui, but I must be leaving and returning for work," Byakuya headed towards the door. With a final goodbye both the captain and zanpakuto left the man's house and walked in silence.

Without words the zanpakuto had already known what Byakuya was thinking, Ichigo's departure. The man must at least feel _something_ yet he stubbornly held it inside despite the pain. Byakuya would feel lonely, lonelier than when Hisana had died meaning that it shocked the captain to just realize all of this. In reality his bond with Ichigo was closer than the man had intended. It was just as painful for the zanpakuto; the possibility of losing Zangetsu was… he didn't even want to think anymore.

"Byakuya please…for once just let go of all this pain you've been hiding," Senbonzakura thought.

8888

It was a few hours until nightfall, Byakuya sill hadn't returned because of work and Rukia had come earlier and went to bed after dinner. Ichigo was in the gardens and in his hiding spot as he gave his Seaweed Ambassador another assuring squeeze. He was nervous, really nervous. No one had ever seen the ghost clearly before and he wonder what would happen if he confronted it.

"I have to be brave, for Aki and the other fish," Ichigo shook his head to clear his mind.

Despite not wanting to believe what Zangetsu told him the fact that ghosts were not a possibility in the Soul Society comforted him in knowing that he might not be harmed.

Minutes passed and without a clock the small boy couldn't tell the time. It must be really late since his eyes felt droopy and he felt extremely tired. He kept rubbing his eyes to stay awake; maybe if he found out what happened to the koi and brought them back things would be better again.

"Maybe Byakuya will actually smile…" Ichigo thought sleepily. He swayed a little, his face becoming a little flush and for some reason he became really shy as his small heart started to beat a little louder. With a slight reluctance he sat down at the base of the tree, then he lifted his Seaweed Ambassador. "What do you think Seaweed Ambassador?" he asked then brought it close to him again. It would only be for a few minutes…he would only close his eyes for a few minutes.

8888

Within the moon lit room eyes flew open and he sat up from where he was sleeping. His heart was hammering beneath his chest, and his worried glance looked around the familiar set before taking a final breath to stop the pattern of frantic gasps. Pale hands cupped his own face as he sighed for a moment before getting up from the western style bed.

This was Ichigo's room in Karakura Town, or to be more exact a replica inside his inner world making it the young zanpakuto's room. Instead of Ichigo's bedside he thought of sleeping in the inner world since his recovery was going fine, it was until he woke up that he regretted his decision.

"When are you going to open you're eyes?" the distorted voice had chuckled in his nightmares.

Zangetsu… that wasn't right, yet he palmed his forehead in confusion.

"You're not Zangetsu, so when are you going to realize that? You've even said so yourself…" the voice purred in mockery. So then what had he been thinking so far?

"_Tensa_ Zangetsu," the hollow then started to burst out in laughter, it even still echoed in his ears. Air was becoming a necessity, so he decided to exit out of the room and walk around the replicated home until he reached the door and opened it to the scenery of lonely skyscrapers.

"Breath…" he thought as he slammed the door behind him, "Breath!" The young zanpakuto gasped as he leaned against the smooth surface of glass. All this time he thought that he wouldn't have to reflect on that time.

The world was crumbling apart before him, and the rain had been pounding heavily creating a momentary panic that there was going to be a repeat of events. It had just been a normal day earlier, but for some reason he couldn't recall his thoughts.

"I have to remember," the teen was thinking as he looked down at his reflection, "I need to know the truth…"

There was a storm, and the buildings were crumbling once more. The realization came that the inner world was becoming instable, he felt himself losing consciousness but he struggled to stay awake. It wasn't clear enough to satisfy him, but he looked past the haze and decided to check on Ichigo.

8888

It wasn't until he felt something that he blinked his eyes open again. He sat up and looked around panic started to wake him up faster. Where was he? This wasn't the gardens, so where was this place? A faint rustle and he turned his head, hugging the plush closer to him. Ichigo was starting to shake in fear, was it the shadow ghost? What should he do, Zangetsu wasn't with him and he currently didn't know his location.

The next thing he knew he was up and running trying to get away from the sound, yet it came closer with every step he tried. Eventually his weariness had caught up with him and suddenly tripped over a root. All he could feel was the pain in his foot and the fear that was overwhelming his small heart.

"Byakuya…Byakuya!" he desperately thought as he clung to his toy for dear life and support.

"Hi Ichi!" his brown eyes widened as he sat up. Before him was Yachiru in what seemed like a ninja costume but with ears that seemed like a cat's attached to the top of the headpiece.

"Y-Yachiru…?" now he was really confused.

"Yep! That's my name!" she giggled.

"H-How? What about the ghost?" he looked around for any threatening shadow figure.

"What ghost? Silly Ichi there's no ghosts in the Soul Society!" she bubbled.

"Then what about the koi fish, and Aki?" he panicked as he feared he would never see the fish again.

"Oh! They're right over there," the pink haired lieutenant pointed towards the pond. A scaly orange fish jumped out of the water, proudly showing of its sparkling scales.

"Aki!" he called out. He watched as the fish happily swam in the other pond along with the other koi fish. It was amazing, and they were all here.

"I found Ichi sleeping by a tree," she giggled, "Silly why where you sleeping near a tree?"

"I was trying to see who kept stealing the fish," he answered, "Where are we?"

"We're near Ukki's house, I just wanted him to feel better," she pouted in guilt.

"What do you mean?" he titled his orange head.

"Ukki gets sick a lot this year so I bring him the koi from Byakushi's pond to hear so Ukki can feel better. I'm sorry," her eyes went big and watery.

"I-It's okay! Really! I won't tell anyone!" he flailed his arms.

"Really? You're the best Ichi!" she gave him a bone-crushing hug.

"It's okay Yachiru…can you please let me breath?" he gasped for air.

"Sorry Ichi! Come on I'll take you home, you look really sleepy," she practically dragged him in the air as she made her way to the Kuchiki manor again. This time it was simpler since the tunnel was a one-way route. After saying goodbye to Yachiru he deeply yawned and walked back to his room. Ichigo winced now and then from the injury he sustained earlier and when he reached his room he was finally glad he was back. Once he was officially ready he flopped into his head, held onto his Seaweed Ambassador and replayed the scene where Aki was happily swimming with the other fish until he lulled himself to sleep.

8888

"Ichigo wake up," he tiredly opened his eyes and sat up in the futon with a yawn.

"Huh?" the boy yawned as he sat up again. This time the room was illuminated from the light outside instead of being dark.

"How long did you stay up last night?" the zanpakuto inquired.

"Um… I don't really know," Ichigo tried to recall the moment but failed to.

"Well it's mid-afternoon now and-," he was interrupted by Ichigo's sudden outburst.

"Wha! I didn't say good bye to Byakuya or Rukia!" the boy instantly started pouting.

"Of course it would be his last concern," the teen thought and let out a sigh.

"Maybe I should visit him…" Ichigo thought absentmindedly.

"First you should eat something," the zanpakuto pointed out the tray beside him, "I had a feeling you would wake up soon. You don't need to be getting dizzy from lack of sleep and malnutrition."

"Okay…" Ichigo mumbled. He slowly ate his rice bit by bit and truly too tried to do anything too quickly. Seeing as how instead of the usual rush the brunette leaned up against the wall and closed his eyes for a moment. Once more he tried recreated the memory without any luck.

"If I'm not really who I think I am… then what will happen to me once everything is back to normal?" he thought as he looked at his fisted hand and loosened it. Sure he had the looks of bankai but he should have remembrance as the manifested bankai. "Why do I have "Zangetsu's" memories?" he thought and was disheartened. There was no memory of being Tensa Zangetsu and he couldn't even summon bankai. Why?

"Zangetsu! Zangetsu!" he snapped out of his delusion.

"S-Sorry were you saying something?" he finally paid attention. Was this really the way he usually acted? Thinking about this only confused and upset him further.

"Did anyone say something? I didn't want anyone to be worried…" Ichigo couldn't bear the thought of causing trouble again.

"Well… I wasn't around so I'm not sure, forgive me," he apologized in a smooth tone.

"Is there something wrong?" Ichigo titled his head, trying to figure out his zanpakuto.

"Nothing, it shouldn't have been important," he answered.

"Well where we you?" the boy asked steadily. Ichigo couldn't comprehend the teen's response, and it was just how the other wanted it.

"Looking for you again," the teen ruffled the orange hair.

"So I was causing trouble?" he huffed.

"Don't worry, I can handle it," he assured.

"You look sad," the child muttered, and this time all he did was look at the floor.

"Ichigo you need to feed the koi again," he stood up and pulled his hood up.

"Wha I forgot!" Ichigo snapped out of his observant self and started to get ready for the day.

Zangetsu looked back before making his way to the pond system. After taking the food from under the bench he waited for Ichigo at the edge of the koi pond. The boy came running down all smiles and continued to be oblivious to the zanpakuto's mood as he fed the koi.

"It's better this way," Zangetsu thought.

"Is that Senbonzakura?" it snapped the darkly dressed teen out of his thought process. He looked up and his eyes widened under the shade of his hood. His heart nearly stopped when he saw the said samurai walking towards the manor. If Ichigo couldn't figure it out then Senbonzakura would pry the answer straight out of him with just one glance.

"There's something wrong," he narrowed his eyes as he watched the samurai's movements. All of a sudden the zanpakuto was falling to the ground. "Senbonzakura!" he yelled and made his way over with his feet pounding with an expert flash step. Luckily he managed to reach the samurai but only soften the other's landing as he met the ground as well.

"Zangetsu! Senbonzakura! Are you okay?" Ichigo had caught up with a flash step of his own.

"I'm fine," Zangetsu sat up as he groaned a little, "I don't know about Senbonzakura." All the other did in response was groan. The young zanpakuto moved Senbonzakura as gentle as he could as his heart pulsated against his chest that made it sting every time. Placing a hand against the mask he tried examining what was wrong but couldn't quite figure it out. "Sen…Senbonzakura," the shaken teen tried to coax out a response with a soft tone.

Blue…he saw blue eyes again and he sighed in relief, "Z-Zangetsu?" The teen forgot his temporary problems and focused on the older zanpakuto.

"What happened? What's wrong?" he asked softly as he ran his fingers along the mask.

Senbonzakura coughed before responding again with a rasp in his voice, "Byakuya… he was stubborn… has a fever."

"Ichigo, get one of the servants and take care of him," Zangetsu stood up and started to leave quickly.

"I want to go too!" Ichigo exclaimed. Zangetsu looked over his shoulder; he could see Ichigo's concern for Byakuya smothering the light in his gentle brown eyes. It was something he could sympathize since the one he cared about was suffered just a few feet in front of him, yet he had to go leave and bring back the stubborn captain.

"I know you're worried, but you can't carry him all the way here," his words seem to hurt the boy so he added, "Look he'll need someone who's ready to take care of him when he gets here and I'll be too tried to do anything so it's crucial that you stay here."

"O-Okay, come back soon," the child reluctantly gave up. He gave Ichigo a reassuring nod before leaving once more with a flash step this time.

8888

A/N: Yes, this far into the story and I now have a cliffhanger! I don't say this as an accomplishment I say this because of the sheer excitement it brings me for some reason. For readers it must seem a lot worse than usual seeing as how so far I don't connect one chapter to the next but I did this time. You know what that means, guessing time!

By the way sorry for the lack of ByaIchi fluff interaction, barely noticed it myself but it will be made up for in the next chapter with little Ichi taking care of Byakuya!

Signed Reviews: , Kags 21, xXxOtAkUxx-444, Love Psycho, Fading to Black, Lil Mexican, Sharon T, (ATPT557), Castie4life, XxItsmeNInaxX, The Fan of Almost Everything, sharp1e, Kurokarin, Akira Namikaze, skyglazingMaro, Orion'slover, Kichou, A.V. Jackson, GrimmIchiLover

Anon Reviews:

Guest: Yay! Glad you thought it was so cute and that you still enjoy this! I'm forever grateful to know this as it brings me such joy!

Kuugen: Never ever, ever! I will never give up with this story or abandon it! Sorry, sorry about last time, you know its life getting in the way if I'm gone for a few months. I'm so happy to hear that you enjoy both chapters, it makes me blush a bit in happiness and really modest. I'll always update as soon as I can and that I can promise!

ATPT557: I put your name with the signed reviews in parenthesis to acknowledge that you have an account. Really, really sorry I don't have time to message you through the chaos. I regularly start to message when I post of the chapter but I didn't finished with half of chapter 13 signed reviews I believe and it's a total mess. Sorry that it's been such a while, glad that you loved both chapters and I wonder how I nearly made you cry. Overflow of sweetness perhaps? Plus I'm glad that you found my little hybrid interesting and funny, this is supposed to be part humor after all. I really did a good job in making everything cute didn't I?

neko neko: Sorry I was late! Goodness I hope I'm not gone for a few months again I'm so sorry! It was interesting to read your reaction, it made me giggle in pride knowing that I did a good job! Not much fluff here but there will be in the next chapter, promise!

Yaoifangirl666: I could literally cry from your compliment! Those words mean so much to me in this rush hour of chaos. Glad to have such a fan and I hope you'll stick around for more. Thank you!

ShadowWolf XIII logging off!


	18. Chapter 17: Little Love And Care

Disclaimer: All Bleach property belongs and is reserved to Tite Kubo and the Viz media company, I do not own the series in any way, shape, fashion, or form.

A/N: Hello readers! I decided to skip the scene where Zangetsu dragged Byakuya back from work and decided to start where they enter the Kuchiki manor. Small spoiler, there is a brief talk about surrogacy, but none of the characters are going to be parents in the story. I'm just warning you right now so you don't come marching in and shoving your morals in my face. I have my own morals as well, surrogacy is understandable and I acknowledge the existence but others may frown upon it. Well, I hope you enjoy the story!

8888

Chapter 17: Little Love And Care

After adjusting the man's weight on his shoulder he opened the door and the servants where already there to attend to the sick Kuchiki. Taking off the limp arm that was around his shoulder he handed the man over with care and watched as two servants carried the noble away to his room. One of them handed over his cloak and thanked him. He nodded and responded that it wasn't any trouble.

The servant had bowed and left leaving the zanpakuto look around. He had expected Ichigo to be here seeing as how the child had been so concerned earlier. The teen had looked into the boy's room yet he wasn't there or waiting in the gardens. It took him a bit of wandering before he heard a door slide behind him.

"Zangetsu!" he turned around to see Ichigo coming towards him, "You're back! Is Byakuya okay?"

"Yeah, just fine," he nodded, "How's Senbonzakura?"

"Well see for yourself!" Ichigo took the other's hand and guided him into the room. The samurai was lying in the bed, his mask still on and when he got closer the zanpakuto seemed to be breathing normally. "They told me they can't do anything for Senbonzakura but as long as Byakuya is okay Senbonzakura is going to be all right."

"Thank you," the young zanpakuto patted the boy's head. There was just pure sweetness in those words, almost like he tried to get rid of his worries.

"I'm going to see Byakuya. Take care of Senbonzakura Zangetsu!" he chirped as he made his way to find Byakuya. The teen was timid, yet his feet itched him to get closer to the zanpakuto. Reluctantly he made his way over and sat at the edge of he futon.

"Sen…" he whispered lightly. There was a slight fear of speaking too loudly and making the condition worse. He watched as blue eyes opened half way, and he felt his heart skip, as he somehow knew the samurai was smiling beneath his mask.

"Coming up with cute little nicknames are we?" Senbonzakura whispered back. It seemed that the older zanpakuto didn't have the energy to speak loudly either.

"Shouldn't you take off that mask of yours?" was his only response.

"Eager are we?" the samurai's voice lightly cracked as he got up.

"Please just stop," the teen pleaded softly. As he placed his hands on the man's shoulders he refused to look into the other's eyes again.

"Is there something wrong Zangetsu?" he inquired. It made his chest constrict and he was unsure of how to respond. He wished that this identity crisis wasn't bothering so much but it was killing him from the inside.

"Nothing important," the young zanpakuto answered.

"You're not wearing your cloak," Senbonzakura observed. The teen was dressed in a tattered white shirt, black pants, and gray boots. It would be the second time he's seen the teen out of his cloak but it was strange seeing the zanpakuto without it.

"I had to lend it to Byakuya, too much sun exposure would have made his fever dangerous," he explained. It satisfied him in knowing that Zangetsu had only been concerned.

"Thank you," he coughed raising Zangetsu's concern.

"Lay down you idiot!" the panic in his voice was evident.

"There's no need to be concerned. You know that there's nothing that can be done," he sad as he lay back down.

"I know but you should at least ease the pain as much as you can," he said as he removed the zanpakuto's mask. He ran his hand down the skin heated by the illness and Senbonzakura sighed as if it cooled him down.

"Kiss me?" the samurai murmured.

"I'll get sick," the zanpakuto flushed as red as Senbonzakura.

The older zanpakuto leaned up on his elbows and was only a few inches from the other's face. "You and I both know that isn't true… you'll only get sick if Ichigo does," his heated breathe brushed the pale skin.

"I know…" the younger zanpakuto closed his eyes and felt his heart skip again when the distance was closed.

8888

He had always thought he would never be this helpless again. It had been a while since he'd been struck with a fever and to come down with one was hard to believe. Senbonzakura had been right after all, which meant he would have to apologize to his zanpakuto later for his stubbornness.

"Well it looks like it's only a light fever," Unohana examined the thermometer, "With a bit of rest you should be fine by tomorrow." Byakuya was slightly relieved that it wasn't a serious illness. Unohana let him a fever pill to calm the illness down if it got any worse then left for Ukitake's since the man usually got sick around this time of year. It wasn't long until he heard the door slide open. Looking up he sighed and closed his eyes.

"You haven't gotten sick since you were a teenager Byakuya," there was a light laughter.

"I have been ill other times…you weren't properly informed," Byakuya spoke with a cough trailing after.

"I received your letter, what timing that you've gotten sick," she chuckled again.

"Please grandmother, I wish to discuss of other incidents such as Kurosaki Ichigo being kidnapped," he tried to be as strong as he could despite being physically ill.

"Well it seems you have found out after all. It looks like I can't keep anything from you can I?" Mayumi sighed.

"Was taking a liking to Kurosaki another one of your acts?" he accused.

"No, it seems that it is near impossible to deceive such an innocent soul nor it would be right," she said.

"Why would you do it?" he asked.

"The heads had decided to test you Byakuya. I shamefully agreed with them and back then I did agree for Hayate to kidnap the child. The next time I had disagreed with the heads when they decided to test you in Karakura," Mayumi informed.

"Karakura? Then those hollow…" he started to cough again. It annoyed him tono end that his throat felt dry but he was more annoyed with the heads of the clan.

"Yes, that was the work of the heads as well. I'm afraid they forcefully used Hayate's zanpakuto for that matter seeing as how Hayate himself refused to do anything again. They did it silently and Hayate never knew that his zanpakuto was temporarily missing or being used," she explained on behalf of the Shihoin.

"Did the zanpakuto say nothing?' Byakuya continued to inquire.

"I'm afraid not, after all the zanpakuto was threatened into silence. The poor dear…" his grandmother's eyes were dampened with sadness and guilt. No doubt the corrupt heads would have done something to Shihoin and they _knew_ that the Shihoin clan would do nothing seeing as the young man was simply from a branch family. There was a knock on the door and remembrance sparked in his grandmother's eyes. "Byakuya, I nearly forgotten about this. Come in dear," she answered the knock on the Kuchiki's door.

The door slid open again to reveal a young man dressed in a black kimono with a sea foam green sash at his waste. A brass hair clasp in his hair with the Kuchiki clam symbol engraved in it and it was something that had been passed down in the secondary branch of the family. Not only did he have that piece in his hair, but also there was the trademark Kenseikan symbolizing the young man had reached the age and status as a noble Kuchiki. The hairpieces parted the black hair with a golden brown sheen; his eyes were a light mixture of blue and gray and he had a smile on his face.

"Good evening cousin," he greeted.

"Remember your manors young man," the old woman chided but with kindness.

"Oh! My apologies," he bowed and stood back up, "Lord Byakuya I didn't mean to sound so rude."

"Daiki?" Byakuya tried to recognize the young man. He was close to Rukia's age, and if he recalled he was last introduced to him when the young man was a toddler.

"Yes sir," he nodded.

"As you have heard from the clan they have started looking for a spouse for your adopted sister. Since Rukia had rejected all the other marriage proposals they have decided to pair her with Daiki," Mayumi explained, "Come in and close the door behind you Daiki, you can be informal as you wish."

"Thank you," Daiki breathed a sigh of relief.

"Grandmother…" Byakuya coughed before continuing, "Why does you continue to harass Rukia? If she has rejected every man so far then it would be wise to let her be."

"Byakuya there is nothing we can do. The clan is anxious and worries that there will be no heir. They think they are simply securing it by marrying her to another branch," his grandmother explained.

"I promise to be an honest and good husband towards Rukia, if she will have me that is," Daiki added. The young man was honest and kind enough to give Rukia a choice of her own but he doubted that Rukia would ever return mutual feelings, they would be more suited to become friends.

"The man is a suitable candidate, there is nothing bad about him and his power is exceptional," Mayumi explained.

"Sorry to ask this of you while you are sick… but I would like to ask for a b-blessing," the young man stuttered.

"What?" Byakuya couldn't believe this. They were _forcing_ Rukia to marry now? Why hasn't she spoken about this? "They can't enforce this on Rukia grandmother," he tried to keep from coughing.

"Grandson… believe me when I have tried everything, from stalling and proposing other options but they won't listen. They are more lenient towards securing the next heir and they are unsure if you will ever marry again. It's one of the reasons why they are pushing your sister despite her being so young," she explained.

"There must be alternative to secure a heir other than marriage," Byakuya tried to think within the haze of his illness.

"Byakuya, you and I both know that it's not possible to have a child without first being married," Mayumi informed.

"What about 'surrogacy"?" he suggested. They both looked at him with confusion. He knew this would happen since it was also the same response he had when Rukia had talked about it, after all the Kuchiki clan was a _very_ traditional family. She had explained this to her brother when Byakuya had been harassed with marriage proposals about a month ago.

"Surrogacy? Is it something that I could propose to the heads of the clan?" Mayumi questioned as she lifted an eyebrow.

"Grandmother please, I believe my voice is growing worse by the minute," and luckily it was.

"All right then Byakuya, I'll have Daiki question Rukia about this and see if this idea will secure a heir to the clan, come along Daiki," she said as she exited the room.

"It was nice meeting you cousin," he bowed before leaving as well.

The noble sighed in relief as he was saved from explaining anything. Yet still felt slightly guilty of leaving Rukia with explaining it but didn't want to explain the embarrassing "soap opera" to both of them. He couldn't see how Rukia could watch such things…

8888

"Hey there!" Renji looked up to see a cat on one of the rooftop walls.

"Hayate, is that you?" the red head watched as the cat leapt in front of him.

"Yes, have you seen Rukia?" he inquired.

"Not really, did you check to see if she was at work?" the lieutenant tried to help.

"Already checked and she's not there. I assumed that she was taking a break and visiting you," Hayate explained.

"Is there something you need for me to pass onto her?" Renji offered.

"I wanted to tell her myself, sort of a warning from friend to friend and a turned down marriage proposal," the talking feline explained.

"You proposed to Rukia?" he was slightly shocked from hearing this.

"Not really, more like the head of my clan and the head of the Kuchiki suggested the arrangement, I was one of the dozens. I would have been happy to have her but I could tell she wasn't interested and was pretty nice about it, so we decided to remain friends," he explained.

"O-Oh…" Renji suddenly had the urge to talk to Rukia, "Mind if I come with you?"

"Of course, we could both tell her together," the cat suggested and led the way.

"So what's the warning about?" the red head asked.

"This time the Kuchiki heads are getting desperate, they might be forcing her to get married to someone in the family branch," Hayate explained.

"What? That's wrong, she should choose who she wants!" he protested.

"I know, but since they're unsure of Byakuya Kuchiki being able to marry they are making sure that the bloodline is continued through Rukia," the cat sighed.

"If that's the case I need to hurry up and become a captain," Renji tightened his hands.

"Oh! There she is," Hayate's tail swished.

"Rukia!" Renji called out. She turned around and waved at both of them, only for both of them to notice that there was someone with her.

"Hey Hayate, Renji I was just coming over to visit you," Rukia said.

"Hello Rukia," the cat looked over at the young man standing beside her, "Daiki?"

"Hayate?" the young man responded as he looked at the cat.

"You two know each other?" his sight shifting between the cat and the young man. This was also new to Rukia since she looked confused herself.

"We're childhood friends," the both responded simultaneously. They both looked at each other then shared a small laugh.

"I'm Daiki Kuchiki, part of the family branch of the Kuchiki clan," Daiki introduced himself.

"We go a long way, and also share some things in common like being from branch families," Hayate explained.

"What are you doing here Hayate? I can't recall the last time you visited," the young Kuchiki asked.

"I was out and busy, are you the one who's going to be marrying Rukia?" the cat inquired.

"Well there seems to be another alternative," the man explained, "I'll have to report to Lady Mayumi soon, it was nice meeting you formally Rukia."

"It was nice meeting you Daiki," she gave him a nod.

"I'll walk you back, I have nothing to do now," Hayate offered then said his goodbyes to both Renji and Rukia.

"That went by pretty fast," Renji commented.

"It did, so how's work going?" Rukia asked.

"Fine I guess… Captain Kuchiki had to go home sick though, you heard right?" making sure it wasn't the first time Rukia heard of this.

"I heard it from Captain Ukitake. He feels a little bit guilty that my brother caught his illness, I had to convince him that it was nothing to worry about," she confirmed.

"Hey Rukia… do you want to go out for dinner together later? You know on a-a," he started to stutter.

"Date?" she finished for him. He flushed a bright red and nodded making Rukia smile happily. "I'd love too Renji," he never thought he'd Rukia smiled like that before. He smiled back and started walking with her hand in hand.

8888

There was a soft knock on the door, and it was so soft that it wouldn't have been heard if it wasn't so quite right now. Byakuya looked over at the doorway and guessed who was his next "visitor".

"Come in," he answered.

The door slid open and Ichigo poked his head into the room, but he did not enter it. There was a soft smile on his face and delight in the child's eyes. "Hi Byakuya!" he chirped. The brown eyes blinked and then he softly laughed. "Sorry…" he whispered, "Did I wake you up?"

"I wasn't asleep, and you can come in if you wish to Ichigo," the older man said. Byakuya found himself enjoying the company, and his illness had started to lighten up along with the stress from earlier. He was sure that his grandmother would be back with either something to say but since she was this late he assumed she immediately went to propose the idea knowing the type of woman she was.

"Um… thanks," Ichigo responded. He walked in and closed the door behind him with one hand since the other arm was holding the Seaweed Ambassador Byakuya had made for him. The older man was surprised to find that Ichigo would cherish it so closely, yet he wondered how long it would last.

"Is everything all right?" he asked the small child.

"Everything is okay," Ichigo assured, "I looked everywhere for you though! I couldn't find which room you were in."

"Ah, forgive me, the servants moved me into a different room as to not to "contaminate" my own bedroom," Byakuya informed.

Ichigo walked over slowly, a little shy around the man. Byakuya was trying to understand the child's strange behavior of being bashful instead of being energetic. Was it because of the fever that made Ichigo act this way? He could understand the child's fear of not wanting to be sick and staying inside all afternoon.

"Are you okay?" he blinked as he stared into those brown eyes. They were filled to the brim with concern that it could have been mistaken for unshed tears.

"I'm fine Ichigo," he ironically coughed after saying so, he then added, "It's just a small illness and I should be fine by tomorrow to return to work."

"My mom was sick once, dad got really worried and I worried too. He took really good care of her and all I did was watch. I couldn't do anything and I didn't know how to make her feel better," he told the man before him.

"Is that why?" he said out loud. Ichigo looked at him with confusion replacing the sadness. Byakuya was caught off by what he said but continued to speak now that he had. "You look like you're about to cry," Byakuya explained as he touched the boy's cheek.

"I wish I would stop crying so much," Ichigo said in a soft voice, "I wish I could be more like you."

"I should be the last person you want to be," Byakuya continued speaking. He was surprised that he actually wanted to talk despite how difficult it was.

"Huh?" it looks like he surprised Ichigo as well, "Why not? You're amazing, strong, and kind." Is that how Ichigo thought of him? Usually he wasn't noticed as such, to hear this from Ichigo it seemed the orange haired boy looked at things differently from everyone else.

Why hadn't he noticed this quality earlier when he was a teenager? The answer was found quickly as he remembered every interaction he had with Ichigo. Byakuya spent his time being blinded by how he thought Ichigo was rude, rash, and arrogant instead of seeing past everything. Behind the rash nature he was observant in and out of the battlefield like the times where Ichigo would help calm down an argument that was about to break out. The teen surprisingly not arrogant at all, he had only done this to bring the best out of his opponents and in people. Then there where all those times Ichigo refused to properly address him… the teen had been trying to reach out to him all this time. Why hadn't he seen this earlier?

"I am a coward, Ichigo," Byakuya muttered.

"No you're not we all have something we want to hide from, even you must have something right? It's what my dad told me," he said.

"You truly are smarter than the average child. Are you sure you're just ten years old?" the older man actually joked.

"Thanks but I only know a little bit, you must know a lot though!" the boy's voice contained a slight laughter.

"True I have seen many years gone by, and much more than you think," he sighed and paused slightly to cough but it quickly turned violent.

"Byakuya! Do you need any medicine? Where is it?" brown eyes frantically searched for a capsule of some sort.

"It's not that serious Ichigo," he actually winced, he didn't think it would be this bad.

"Byakuya…" Ichigo's eyes went watery.

"It's on the night stand," the noble surrendered to the puppy eyes.

"There's only one," Ichigo informed after opening the capsule to find only one pill.

"It's strong, it'll lower the fever," he explained. He sat up and simply swallowed it without the use of water. It would take a few minutes for the pain and fever to subside, until then he would just have to tolerate it.

"Do you feel better?" the boy asked.

"Yes," he nodded his head and lay back down on his futon.

"I'm so happy that you're okay now Byakuya," Ichigo smiled. "Do you really have to go to work tomorrow?" he squeezed the plush toy close to him, secretly wishing that Byakuya would take tomorrow off.

"I can't," the noble shook his head, "I have to fill out a recommendation form for Abarai."

"Renji?" Ichigo echoed.

"Yes, he had intentions of becoming a captain and since I'm his captain I have to fill out a recommendation form and complete the paperwork with it," he informed.

"What about lieutenant?" the orange head asked.

"It will take a while for me to choose another lieutenant but with time-," he was interrupted by the next question.

"Can I be the lieutenant?" Byakuya was literally blown away when Ichigo said those words.

"What?" he wasn't sure if it was some side effect from the medicine and had started to hear things. "Ichigo, in order to be the lieutenant you need to have a certain amount of power and skill required," he informed.

"I know but Yoruichi has been training me by taking me to Kukaku's to learn Kido and control my spirit energy, I've even trained with Zangetsu while I was there!" Ichigo admitted. That Shihoin… so she had been lying as to where she was taking Ichigo.

"You're still so young…" Byakuya muttered, even at seventeen it was considered the youngest age.

"Yachiru is young and she's a lieutenant!" he reminded.

"She's an exception, Zaraki had insisted that she become his lieutenant," not to mention that when they gotten the results for her spirit pressure they were impressed.

"I can grow strong as Yachiru, and when I do you have to promise you'll make me your lieutenant," Ichigo insisted and refused to give up. Byakuya continued to look at Ichigo, once he would return back to normal he would definitely retuned to his normal level of power. Once he had lived out his life in Karakura there was no question he would become a fine captain with his skills. Why would someone like Ichigo Kurosaki only settle down for a position as _his_ lieutenant? This boy would forget everything and would forget his present desire of becoming his lieutenant.

The small voice in the back of his head kept nagging him. What if Ichigo remembered everything? What would he think of all this? How would he react? Would he still?

"I can't promise you anything Ichigo," he finalized.

"I'll try my hardest then, and I can promise _you_ that one day I'll be the lieutenant of squad six," those words were so sweet, it was hard to believe that it might not happen.

"Maybe Ichigo, maybe," it seemed that the medicine had started to work. He coughed but it was only a light one.

"Are you okay now Byakuya?" Ichigo hoped that the man didn't have to suffer any more pain.

"I seem to be," he stated.

"That's good- Ow!' Ichigo suddenly winced.

"Ichigo?" did something bad happen without him know again.

"I-I'm fine too, it hurts a little but that's it," the small boy muttered as he started rubbing the socked foot.

"You're injured," Byakuya said.

"I tripped on a tree root while I was running," Ichigo remembered what happened last night but didn't tell the events. He wasn't about to get Yachiru in trouble; she was only trying to make Ukitake feel better.

"Let me see it," the man commanded in a firm voice. Ichigo reluctantly took off his sock and gray eyes took in the image of a bruise on the front.

"I just didn't want you to be worried since you were sick," Ichigo said in a soft tone.

"You meant well Ichigo, yet you failed to realized that you've made me worry even more now," Byakuya admitted.

The small child flushed to the point of being as red as an actual strawberry. "Can we call it even?" he lifted up his reddened face to the noble.

"I don't recall ever making you worry over a bruise," the older man reminded.

"You went to work when you were sick! That made me worry even worse," Ichigo admitted.

"Have you forgotten that you weren't there to eat with us during the morning? It made me worry as well as all those other times," he lightly put as they were being slightly competitive with each other. Byakuya sat up again and reached over to the nightstand. Once he rummaged inside the drawer he pulled out some cream to help with the bruise. "It might hurt a little but it will help with the swelling," Byakuya explained as he began to apply it.

"What other times?" Ichigo tried to deny it.

"There was Karakura and you getting kidnapped," the noble recounted.

"It turned out okay though! Nothing happened to me," the child stated.

"Look what's happened to you and I wasn't even there," Byakuya muttered as he tapped the bruise yet no longer put pressure to make it worse.

"That's not your fault! I was just trying to find the fish for you," Ichigo admitted.

"Did you find out what happened?" Byakuya questioned. He had always wondered what happened to his koi yet never bothered investigating since he was always busy and had other matters to attend to.

"I uh… fell asleep," Ichigo admitted sheepishly.

"Yet another worry to be added Ichigo Kurosaki," he said.

"I'm so sorry," the boy apologized in a guilty tone.

"I worry about you everyday, there's no need to apologize," Byakuya brushed the matter out of the way.

"Byakuya do you love me?" it made the older man drop the jar of cream he just capped. The noble's hear skipped a beat and he found himself once again questioning his ability to hear.

"I…" he couldn't find anything to say; he was completely speechless at this point.

"Dad said that when you worry about someone that just means that you love the person!" he chirped. Ichigo smiled innocently at him, "I love you a lot Byakuya, even when I'm not worried." The child hugged the man lightly as to not agitate the other's fever. Byakuya was starting to question the medicine as he felt himself getting a little warmer. The young boy yawned a little, "Looks like I'm still sleepy…"

"You can stay here and rest if you wish," he tilted his head down.

"Nah, I better stay up or I'll stay up all night," Ichigo simply adjusted himself as he leaned against the noble.

There was a content and soft smile on the young boy's face. Byakuya simply started moving his hand against the orange hair that tickled his skin. Without knowing it he managed to lull Ichigo to sleep, the light sound of breathing alerted him that Ichigo had dozed off in his arms. Right now it was hard to tell if his expression was giving away any emotion or not. Despite the little argument, the shock, and his illness having Ichigo around was comforting towards him. It was better than being alone here and waiting for his state of helplessness to end.

The noble lowered his head and became daring as he lightly rested his forehead on the top of the child's head. "Here I find myself thanking you again, Ichigo Kurosaki," he whispered. Byakuya had started to wonder if the words had reached the child, and if they did would they be able to be remembered. Somewhere deep inside of him there was a bit of selfishness resurfacing. It was childish of him to desire Ichigo's company all to himself but Ichigo would have others waiting for him, yet he found himself wandering back to his past.

Byakuya had only been a teenager and was sitting alone on the porch. He was curled up with his arms wrapped around his legs and his face half buried in them. It was only a few weeks ago that he had been told that Kisuke had been exiled from the Soul Society. Yoruichi had stopped visiting and there was no doubt that she had gone with him.

"Stupid werecat stole my ribbon," he muttered. In his way that was saying "she hadn't said goodbye". The teenager had taken her company for granted; the manor seemed emptier as well. Grandfather was busier now that several positions had been emptied and he was left with no one to talk to since both Ukitake frequently got sick and Shunsui was either out drinking or hitting on women if they weren't busy.

With a begrudging sigh he took told of his wooden practice blade and stood up.

"I need to grow stronger," he stood up and started swinging the piece of wood. Byakuya closed his eyes and tightened his grip. "Stronger!" he thought strongly. All of a sudden the air sounded different as he brought it down, and even the grip was different as if the object he was now holding was made for him. Gray eyes flew open and gasped as the object he was now holding was a sword…

8888

He opened his eyes and sat up. For a moment he closed his eyes and thought, "Reminiscing, are we Byakuya?" Blinking once, his blue gaze was directed towards the other zanpakuto that had half of his body on the futon. "Idiot…" he softly muttered, "There's enough room in the bed." Senbonzakura had always thought Zangetsu had been a light sleeper but it seems that with the stress of the sudden panic attack he gave to the zanpakuto it had worn him out. There was not a shift in movement even as he moved Zangetsu next to him and placed him under the covers.

Once again the samurai lay down but wrapped his arms around the teen. The older zanpakuto enjoyed feeling the other's warmth and feeling the way Zangetsu fit perfectly into his arms. No doubt the teen would get flustered and reprimand him for holding him so closely, but it would be worth it anyway. It was the waiting for those pale blue eyes to look at him, and only him, which agonized Senbonzakura.

"So cute," the samurai whispered. He memorized the look of Zangetsu's sleeping face. The features were now more relaxed and there was now peace as the zanpakuto was sleeping. Zangetsu's red and bruised lips were now starting to fade from earlier, yet he had wanted to bring that reddened look back again.

"Sen…" Zangetsu exhaled. The samurai frowned; the teen was making this harder on him. He would leave the teen in peace since it would be rude to wake the other for his desires. Closing his eyes he satisfied himself and enjoyed every second of Zangetsu's company. There was wondering if he was taking this for granted from the earlier memory of Byakuya sitting there from the porch.

"Ah… the first day I opened my eyes," Senbonzakura reminisced out loud, "It's been a long time since I've seen the cherry blossoms in full bloom. I can't even remember what they look like…" He looked down at the pale face and snuggled a little closer, he desperately wished that tomorrow wouldn't come. There were so many reasons why he didn't want to get better. However, this was also selfish seeing was how that would result in Byakuya still being sick and Zangetsu constantly getting worried and looked so pained every time he even coughed.

"I could try convincing him not to go…" Senbonzakura thought as he buried his face in the brown hair. Tomorrow would be a day he had dreaded, "That monkey and snake better not do anything to Zangetsu or I'll kill them…" he muttered as he closed his eyes and feel asleep.

8888

"Achoo!" both Monkey and Snake sneezed.

"Ah, bless you," the snow woman said.

"Thanks," they said simultaneously.

"It seems both Rukia and Renji are doing okay," she commented as she picked up a potato from the hot pot. They had followed the two to make sure everything would go well. Eventually they had been discovered (Snake's stomach kept growling and he was in a daze and drooling over the food) and Renji paid for them to go eat a hot pot.

"Haven't seen Renji this happy in while," Monkey nodded. They watched as the pair both laughed at something, probably a joke or an old story.

"I haven't seen Rukia this relaxed either," Sode no Shirayuki smiled as she looked at the now happy couple. She turned towards the two of them, "So who do you think is going to win the competition?"

"What competition?" Monkey asked.

"Don't you remember? The battle competition!" Sode no Shirayuki reminded.

"That's tomorrow? Crap we didn't get any training done…" Zabimaru muttered, "Come on Snake!"

"Relax! You'll do fine this year, you've been training hard recently so it should be fine," she assured.

"Come on Monkey I didn't finish eating!" Snake groaned.

"Fine," she huffed and sat down again, "Are you going to try entering again Yuki?"

"Might as well try…" she sighed; the competition was brutal every single year.

"Wonder how things are going to be now that we're materialized, think we're just going to return to our normal swords and just battle it out in our spirit worlds?" Monkey thought.

"That's probably the case since we wouldn't want to break tradition," the snow woman hummed.

"Maybe," Monkey muttered as she dug around for any beef; however; she hadn't found any, "Snake! You ate all the meat!" she hit the kid on the head.

"You eat too much anyway you fat monkey!" Snake hissed in pain.

"What did you say?" Monkey put the other in a headlock.

"Could you two stop it?" Renji yelled at his zanpakuto. Rukia had to stifle a laugh from Zabimaru's arguing.

"Excuse me, do you need anything sir?" the waitress walked up towards them.

"Yeah… could you please put some more beef in their hotpot so they can stop arguing so much?" he handed her some yen.

"Of course, thank you!" she hummed and went to go fulfill the request.

"Come on Rukia, I'll go walk you home," Renji sighed. He offered her a hand and she took it and trusted that her zanpakuto would take care of Zabimaru for them. They walked together holding hands the second time that day.

"Thanks for treating me to dinner Renji," Rukia smiled.

"No problem, I'm sorry that it couldn't have been peaceful," he apologized on his zanpakuto's behalf.

"That's okay, it was still pretty nice, and maybe we should go out again," Rukia suggested.

"You know there's this really great restaurant that makes some good sushi, I can take you there," Renji said.

"That sounds nice," she agreed to the offer. Despite it sounding like they were still on the level of friendship they already both clicked together that they were now officially dating. It was nice and it didn't feel awkward for either of them making things great so far. They both just needed that little push to get them started.

"Rukia, I've been meaning to give this to you but I just haven't found the right time," Renji pulled out a case and handed to her, "I got this while I was at the world of the living."

They both stopped for a moment and Renji watched as Rukia's eyes lit up. The sapphire stones blinked and Rukia's face started to blush.

"R-Renji this is so beautiful," Rukia was breath taken from what he had given her.

"Here," Renji took the comb and placed it in her hair, "It suits you."

She took a small leap and wrapped her arms around his as best as she could, "Thank you Renji!" She pecked him on the cheek and kept smiling with that small pink blush on her face and the comb accessory still twinkling in her hair. It made Renji blush what was probably a new shade of red.

"It's really nothing Rukia," he hugged her back then thought inwardly to himself, "I just really love you…"

88 Omake 88

"Ichigo…" Byakuya nudged, "Wake up you need to eat something."

"Huh?" the brown eyes blinked momentarily before widening, "I fell asleep didn't I?" The child blushed a shade that was similar to a strawberry, "Sorry Byakuya…"

"It's all right," he handed the boy a bowl of rice, "You looked tired, but now you need something to sustain you."

"Thank you," Ichigo nodded and said a quick prayer in respect before he started eating carefully. "Byakuya, I wanted to ask you but why didn't you look for the koi fish earlier?" Ichigo questioned.

Byakuya placed his bowl of soup down with care. He responded, "Well it seems with the number of responsibilities I have I don't have time for it but it seems as though it helps regulate the number of koi, so it wasn't a matter of importance."

"So you're not mad?" he tilted his orange head a little.

"Why would I be mad, I had no reason," Byakuya told.

"Well you looked like you were every time you went to visit the pond," Ichigo recalled.

"That was annoyance Ichigo, not anger," the noble explained.

"Oh…" Ichigo blinked. Who knew that it was a good thing for both sides? It seemed that Ukitake would receive "get well soon" presents and the koi pond didn't get crowded.

"So, was there nothing suspicious before you feel asleep?" Byakuya inquired.

"Uh…" Ichigo remembered the watery eyes Yachiru gave him, "Nothing bad… looks like I didn't do a very good job."

"Don't be disappointed," the older man placed a pale hand on the child's head, "Be proud of in what you have attempted at least."

"Thanks Byakuya," Ichigo smiled softly.

8888

A/N: That's a wrap! Well everyone get ready for some action, the Zanpakuto Battle Competition is about to start. Hopefully I'll have time this week to start on it. Plus, what do you know, two updates in a month! For you readers it may not look like much but it's a big accomplishment for me seeing as I'm as busy as a bee.

8888

The Chibi Gang (cant think of anything better at the moment): GrimmjowUkitakeUlquiorra, xXxOtAkUxXx, Love Psycho, Kurokarin, The Fan of Almost Anything, Sharon T, igotmoneymoney, and Gravity's Child. Thanks guys!

Kuugen: Yep, and hopefully I have provided enough fluff for everyone. Glad that I've kept you on the hook! Looks like that little twist is making everyone's head spin though, sorry, I don't like dizzy either! Thank you, I at least enjoyed it. =)

ATPT557: Ah, the whole zanpakuto identity will hopefully be cleaned up in time, if not I'll explain when the time arrives. As for Ichigo he's naming the koi because they keep him company when Byakuya's off to work. Thanks for reviewing, I'm always grateful =)

Guest: Thanks! It really adds fire to the fuel of devotion and perseverance when you take the time to give me a few simple words. Thanks again!

Yaoifangirl666: Don't worry, it'll never go to waste, I plan on making my talents grow stronger and make an achievement out of it at least. It would be a dream come true if I could make a living out of it but sadly I know reality pretty well, but it's not bad so bad. Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long!

neko neko: Have to say that was a pretty interesting review that I read. Glad that you had fun with it and that you're enjoying the story so much! (Gets whacked from behind) Shade!

Shade: You're terrible at responding.

ShadowWolf: What! Sometimes I can't think of anything to say! Snowy he's so mean! (Holds my little clay dragon close)

Snowy: Hrr… (There, there)

8888

ShadowWolf XIII logging off!


	19. Chapter 18: Take Nothing For Granted

Disclaimer: Do I own Bleach? Nah, it would have ended after the Winter War and Ichigo's love interest would have been Byakuya. Tite Kubo owns it along with Viz.

A/N: Well people it's finally here, the Zanpakuto Battle Competition making this an action packed chapter. Although I'm not good at writing fight scenes nor am I experienced and lack any sort of creativity I want to at least get a feel to it. Don't fret you fluff lovers! The fluff shall come in it's own cute little package called Ichigo Kurosaki. It is hinted fluff so be ready to squint or get a magnifier to find that it. Enjoy!

Chapter 18: Take Nothing For Granted

Zangetsu walked behind Senbonzakura, neither said a word to each other. The sun was only starting to peek out from the horizon, and the house was silent. Inside the young zanpakuto strongly desired to see the warmth in those deep blue eyes and feel the presence of a smile that was hidden beneath the mask, but he held himself back knowing if he got too caught up he would never be able to truly face him. He wish there was something, anything, that could cut the thick tension in the air that put this heavy weight and feeling of apprehension on his shoulders.

Suddenly there was a light patter of feet rushing towards them as they just a few steps away from the door. They both turned to see a small figure with bright orange hair lighting up the space of the hallways.

"Zangetsu!" Ichigo huffed as he came to a stop.

"It's still too early Ichigo, go back to sleep," the teen said as he knelt down. He was about to excuse himself and guide Ichigo back to his room when there was another pair of soft footsteps.

"I was the one who woke him up," a voice cut through. Both zanpakuto looked up to see Byakuya dressed in a navy blue yukata bordered by black with a dark gray sash tying it together. The kenseikan were still not placed in his hair, and a small reddish brown blanket of sorts draped around his shoulders.

"Byakuya told me your going to be in a fighting competition and that you were leaving early," Ichigo added.

"Thank you," he said to Ichigo. He then slightly bowed towards the noble showing his thanks. It made him smile and he felt comforted with Ichigo sending him off.

"Senbonzakura," the samurai snapped his attention towards his master. Byakuya nodded and Senbonzakura copied the motion after understanding the silent message that went between a zanpakuto and wielder.

"We'll return later in the afternoon," Senbonzakura informed. There was a flicker in those gray eyes before he started walking back to his room to start preparing for the morning. The samurai walked out to head towards the gates as Zangetsu started to stand up. As the zanpakuto was about to take his first step outside he hear Ichigo's uneasy voice.

"You'll be back, right?" he turned and looked at the small boy's worried expression.

"It's like Senbonzakura explained, it will be over by later afternoon," he responded. The answer didn't quell the sorrow within the child's eyes yet Ichigo gave him a nod of understanding. Zangetsu shut the door behind him leaving Ichigo by himself in the hall.

"Be careful…"

8888

"Zangetsu!" a voice called him over. The young zanpakuto snapped his head towards his friends as they walked towards him. Senbonzakura had disappeared among the crowd of zanpakuto leaving the first timer confused. It was a relief to see someone familiar.

"Hey Zany!" Zabimaru greeted as they walked over.

Hyorinmaru stopped walking and nodded his head, "Good morning Zangetsu."

"Good morning everyone," he nodded back.

"Sorry I couldn't walk with you two, I had to make sure Zabimaru didn't sleep in late," Sode no Shirayuki explained.

"It's all right," the teen understood.

"Well it wasn't all right for us, it was freezing. I nearly got turned into a block of ice from that wake up call," Snake started to shiver violently.

"What's going on?" Zangetsu questioned. All he could see was a chaotic gathering of zanpakuto, some he recognized and others he had never seen before.

"Right now we're just relaxing in order to get to know one each other," the snow woman informed.

"Isn't it better to hide your abilities?" the young zanpakuto questioned. He couldn't see a reason to this. It was a more logical advantage to hide your weaknesses and strengths from your opponent.

"It eases the tension and gives the new zanpakuto time to develop a strategy against "regulars"," the ice dragon further explained, "In order to become a regular you must at least have one hundred years of experience in the preliminaries without missing one year. Once you become a regular you can have the option of skipping the qualification rounds."

"H-Hundred…" Zangetsu thought with a bit of shock.

"Actually there are prodigies. Hyorinmaru actually won the battle competition five times so they decided to call him a regular," Sode no Shirayuki added.

"Well with Zany here we might have another prodigy on our hands," Zabimaru wrapped an arm over either side of him.

"If he would become a prodigy Zabimaru, wouldn't that mean you might lose the competition?" Hyorinmaru questioned.

"Right…" Monkey muttered and faced Zangetsu.

"We're going to win this time, no matter what!" Snake claimed.

"I'm betting that Zangetsu might able to win this one and become a regular. What do you thin Hyorinmaru?" the snow woman asked as if they had ignored Zabimaru's outburst.

"There is the possibility. If he makes it to the semi finals without a bankai then they will proclaim him a regular," Hyorinmaru gave Zangetsu a high praise.

"T-Thank you," Zangetsu wasn't sure if he could reach his friend's expectations but he would try.

"Don't ignore us!" Zabimaru yelled.

"Come on Zabimaru, Zangetsu is a veteran from the Winter War so there is a high possibility of him winning," Sode no Shirayuki added with a little bias, "Plus if it's not him it will probably be either Senbonzakura or Hyorinmaru that wins."

"We were in the Winter War so how does not give us the advantage?" they fumed.

"Have you battled against Aisen?" the snow woman reminded.

"Well no…" they muttered. The trio continued to talk about Zabimaru's chances of winning. Zangetsu slightly droned them out and looked among the crowd for any sign of Senbonzakura. Finding no sign of the samurai he sighed and looked towards the ground.

"Something the matter Zangetsu?" Hyorinmaru snapped the zanpakuto out of his thoughts.

"Well… Senbonzakura hasn't looked me in the eyes since yesterday. He didn't even look me in the eyes and when he speaks to me it's either to inform me of something or he speaks formally," the young zanpakuto explained.

"Have you tried thinking of what his thoughts are?" Zangetsu looked at the ice dragon.

"What do you mean?" he was slightly confused.

"It must be difficult imagining having to face Senbonzakura with the intent of hurting him correct?" Hyorinmaru knew he hit the mark, "It must he equally hard, if not harder for Senbonzakura to go up against you. We've unfortunately seen his overprotective side more than once."

"True," Zangetsu sighed. There was a slight leave of heaviness at the humorous moment when they talked about that.

The ice dragon continued, "If you two had to battle against each other then Senbonzakura would have to make the decision of either harming you severely or harming his own pride by not being able to combat you in full strength. If he were to chose the latter then he would damage your pride, so he must be thinking of separating from you temporarily to give you a proper fight."

"Thank you Hyorinmaru," he said. At least he finally realized it but when he looked at the zanpakuto it was as if he hadn't heard him. He tired following the zanpakuto's line of sight and suddenly felt a familiar presence.

The zanpakuto turned around, his ice blue eyes blinked at the both of them and shimmered as if sunlight were reflecting ice. His skin was as pale as someone who had been outside in the cold for too long and his short hair was the color of snow with spikes dancing around as he moved their way. He wore geta, tabi, navy blue hakama pants, and a stunning kimono with snowflakes and swirls of faded white to represent a winter's wind. It was hard to tell if the snowflakes where real or not seeing as how the pattern moved with each graceful step he took that seemed like part of a dance. Despite the fact that he had white hair it made him appear youthful and his eyes glimmered with geniality and a carefree attitude. When Zangetsu took a second to glance at Hyorinmaru his friend looked speechless.

The wooden staff he was carrying in his hand had a curve on the end and it seemed like two strong branches twisted together. He suddenly reached one end of the staff and used it to jump across the rest of the distance to reach them. It demonstrated his strength seeing as how he held on perfectly, and grace when he landed without a stumble.

"Hello there," he greeted with a kind voice, "This is where the zanpakuto gather for the competition correct?"

"Right," Zangetsu gave him a nod.

"Ah, thank you, this is my first time being here. I was confused with all the chaos in the crowd I had no idea what to do," he explained with a chuckle at the end.

"This is my first time as well," Zangetsu explained. It made the other zanpakuto grin.

"Would you care to tell us your name?" Hyorinmaru spoke as if he just snapped out of a trance.

The mysterious zanpakuto smirked and leaned on his staff, "Forgive me for being rude, but I'd rather wait until it's necessary." He winked at both of them, "If you know what I mean of course. I at least want to make it past the qualification round."

"Of course," the ice dragon looked away.

"My name is Zangetsu," the young zanpakuto introduced, "This is Hyorinmaru, my friend."

He blinked then muttered, "Hyorinmaru? I've heard that name before."

"Oh, have you?' the ice dragon turned his attention but not his eyes.

"Well, that crowd just loves to chit-chat," he laughed a little, "You're the strongest ice and snow type am I correct?"

"That would be correct," Sode no Shirayuki and Zabimaru walked a little their way. They had just finished talking and saw that someone new had come over. "I'm claimed as the most beautiful zanpakuto in the Soul Society, sadly it does nothing for me in combat," she said.

"Who's the new guy?" Snake asked.

"Won't say," Hyorinmaru explained.

"Arrogant kid huh?" Monkey crossed her arms.

"Arrogant, slight. A kid? Well I guess I would be considered that seeing as this is the first time I've manifested," he informed.

"Your first time?" Zangetsu was surprised.

"Correct," he gave a simple nod, "It feels as if I'd been traveling a _very_ long distance but I couldn't help but be drawn here."

"Even the sleeping zanpakuto from the Rukon wake up and gather here to compete. It's a momentous occasion where the zanpakuto help each other grow stronger," Sode no Shirayuki said.

"True, but it feels like I'm not suppose to be here," he muttered lightly. Only Hyorinmaru and Zangetsu, who were the closest, had heard that comment.

"I hope Shanshi and Hein will join us this year," Sode no Shirayuki mused.

"Who are Shanshi and Hein?" Zangetsu questioned, never hearing those names before.

"I thought I talked to you about them," the snow woman pouted which made the teen stiffen. Some people, in fact all of them, tend to half-heartedly listen to her, and he was one of them. "Guess I must have imagined it," she sighed and Zangetsu was inwardly relieved. Sode no Shirayuki began to explain, "Shanshi would be Hayate's zanpakuto. He can produce an exact look alike and copy any powers, not only that he can transform into anyone he want to as well."

"That's pretty cool," both Zabimaru commented.

"Yes but the drawback is that the power he copies are only as strong as him and doesn't really have control like the original. It would require him to train with every other zanpakuto there is and that's just too confusing and time consuming," she added, "Not only that and the slightest poke can break his appearance."

"So who's Hein?" the teen asked.

"Oh he's a charming young boy despite having to be a few centuries older than me. Hein is a darling little zanpakuto who looks fourteen and his power is controlling fire," she looked towards the zanpakuto who were entering the first time, "I'm sure they would both get along with you two but unfortunately they don't like competing so they rarely decide to enter unless it's to learn or sharpen their skills."

"I don't exactly get along with fire, but he sounds nice," the white haired zanpakuto commented.

All of a sudden there was a great burst of energy that nearly made everyone stumble. They looked towards the source to see a great flame towering above all the zanpakuto.

"Ryujin Jakka…" Zangetsu looked at the young zanpakuto next to him, "The strongest zanpakuto in the Soul Society, and the strongest zanpakuto to control fire."

"When you put it that way," Zangetsu thought, "It sounds like it's nearly impossible to surpass that power."

"That's a signal to start the competition, all the zanpakuto have to go through the preliminaries now," Sode no Shirayuki explained, "Good luck!"

"Well that means you and I should get going right?" the young zanpakuto smiled at Zangetsu and started heading towards the giant flame. Zangetsu started walking with the crowd towards the giant flame, yet some had actually started to run away. Either they could not handle the spirit pressure, or others were just too afraid to enter. He was guessing that the regulars and the spectators where the ones standing aside waiting for the competitors. Zangetsu looked around, analyzing his opponents, some looked like they might be challenge… That's when he spotted someone familiar.

"Sen-," he stopped himself before he could say the entire name. He remembered Hyorinmaru's words and stood there, slightly conflicted to what to do. If the Senbonzakura noticed him then what would happen?

"Come on Zangetsu, don't just stand there!" he was tugged on the arm by the white haired zanpakuto. He was dragged away and couldn't see the samurai anymore, he wondered if Senbonzakura had seen him.

"Zangetsu?" the samurai managed to hear the young zanpakuto's name. Blue eyes searched for the cloaked teen, it was hard to identify him since all he wore was black. The crowd slightly broke apart and he could see Zangetsu in the midst of the chaos when his eyes saw a pale hand. He noticed another young teenage zanpakuto who appeared to be guiding the other. The samurai was about to intervene when he was pulled back all of a sudden.

"Senbonzakura! We finally found you," Sode no Shirayuki was dragging the samurai by the heels, "Let's join the others and watch the competition, it will be fun if all of us were together."

"Great, I think my sister knows me too well…" Senbonzakura though. He had a habit of skipping the qualification round. The only year that he did decide to enter the round and hopefully would of gone against the strange zanpakuto who was with Zangetsu Sode no Shirayuki pops out of no where to stop him from doing so.

"It looks like this is going to be an exciting year," she hummed.

8888

Meanwhile at another place in the Soul Society, Rukia was at the six division training facilities. For the past hour or so she had been watching Renji training against Ichigo. If you could call it training…

Renji had just side stepped another one of Ichigo's rush attempts. Unfortunately for the small boy he fell flat onto the ground. "Is that all you got squirt?" Renji yelled at the kid.

Ichigo sat up and pouted as fiercely as possible making anyone nearby (namely Rukia) wishing that they could capture the image of cuteness. "Hadō number four, Byakurai!" Ichigo said. Renji's eyes widened and managed to dodge it by a strand of hair, it was surprising how Ichigo had manage to fire a spell that powerful and at such a young age. Rukia was proud for the small boy, and no doubt Renji must have been jealous.

"You shot that to hurt me on purpose!" the red head accused the boy.

"At least I know Kidō!" the small boy stuck out his tongue a little like a true child.

"What was that?" Renji growled and rolled up his sleeve, "You want Kidō? I'll show you Kidō! Bakudo number one, Shō!"

Ichigo simply held out his palm and recited, "Seki!" A blue orb of light appeared and successfully blocked the Kidō making it bounce back to the caster and pushed Renji off the ground. Truthfully the spell should have pushed Ichigo by at least an inch or two, and maybe even knocking the child down, but since Renji sucked at it so badly and Ichigo actually practice the spells in most of his free time there were exceptions.

"That's what you get for trying to best Ichigo in Kidō Renji," Rukia teased.

"I should have known better," the defeated lieutenant admitted.

"You okay Renji?" Ichigo walked over to check on his friend.

"Come here you squirt!" Renji wrapped an arm around the kid and rapidly rubbed his knuckles against the head.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" the orange head struggled to get out, "I am not a squirt!"

"You look like one to me," the red head laughed. A couple of minutes had passed before they had resumed their small practice.

"Renji, do you think I could be a real soul reaper one day?" Ichigo suddenly asked.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Renji scratched the back of his neck. Rukia couldn't understand it either, why would Ichigo be asking this all of a sudden. He had a life in Karakura-

"He doesn't remember…" Rukia reminded herself quietly.

"Well, you're becoming a captain, so maybe…it's time I started getting stronger too," Ichigo said.

"You're a little too young for that Ichigo," Renji sighed.

Rukia added, "If you really wanted to become a soul reaper you would have to go to the Soul Reaper Academy, a school for soul reapers."

"There's a school?" Ichigo tilted his head.

"Yeah, that's how Rukia and me became soul reapers, it took me six years to graduate," Renji informed.

"Six years…" Ichigo thought. He didn't have six years, and Byakuya might choose a lieutenant before he would even graduate. Training was his only solution; he's had to become strong enough that he would be able to fill that gap. A stronger resolve burned deep within the brown eyes.

"Okay," Ichigo simply said.

"What was that all about?" Renji asked the kid.

"Because one day I'll be better than you Renji!" he declared.

"Oh? Do I have a little rival?" Renji snickered.

"I'm not little!" he flailed his arms.

"That must be it," they both looked at Rukia, "Ichigo, are you asking us about becoming a soul reaper to challenge Renji. Is that it?"

"Yeah," Ichigo nodded his head. His goal of becoming Byakuya's lieutenant would be kept to himself, but right now he really should be helping Renji get better. They began to practice again, and they were gradually getting faster. Eventually they stopped for a break, but it turned into a nap when Renji and Ichigo got too comfortable leaning into the tree.

"I wonder…what will happen when Ichigo turns back to normal," she thought as she looked at the small form with orange hair. Still, she should was to appreciate seeing her friend in this state, he seemed more relaxed and happy as a child. "I feel old now," was another thought she had. She was considered old in the human world but in the Soul Society her age was still very young. Maybe it was the way that humans experienced more in life that they gained the wisdom of someone who might have lived in the Soul Society for more than hundred of years, yet she saw something in those brown eyes while he had been a teenager. They had somehow seen and experienced more than she had in her lifetime.

"Miss Rukia?" she lifted her head to see someone familiar.

"Oh, Captain Unohana. How are you?" she greeted softly, not wanting to disturb the other's sleep.

"May I see you for a moment?" Unohana motioned that she follow. Rukia nodded and got up from where she sat. They walked until they reached another area with no one in it.

"Is there something wrong Captain?" Rukia questioned.

"Nothing wrong at all, in fact I came with some news," Unohana said. "I came here to tell you I've finally perfected a reverse to the youth formula. It should Ichigo back into a teenager."

"That's great!" Rukia exclaimed, yet there was a pause, "…Will Ichigo still be able to remember anything?"

"The possibility is very low Rukia. I'm afraid the shock of it will make him forget everything until the day he drank the elixir," she said.

"Are you sure about this? How does this even work?" Rukia questioned.

"I managed to obtain Nemu's help and discovered that it was meant to reserve the physical mind and body, until nothing had existed within a few days," she explained.

Rukia's deep blue eyes widened in horror, "Then that means…"

"Yes, instead of just turning into a boy he would have disappeared in a few days. For some reason this hasn't happened yet," Unohana added, "It's crucial that he turns back to normal in case anything were to happen."

"I see, I'll come by later with Ichigo then," Rukia sighed, "Do you know why anything hasn't happened yet?"

"Well I have two theories," she said, "The first one would be the amount of spirit pressure is slowing the process down, and the second would be somehow there's something keeping him from the worst case scenario."

8888

The zanpakuto were holding their qualification round in an abandoned stadium in the Soul Society. The last of the battles were currently in progress and Zangetsu was currently fighting his last opponent in order to obtain a spot in the finals.

"Well, looks like someone has become the prodigy," Ruri'iro Kujaku commented. He was considered a regular, but for the most part he decided to stay out of the competition like this year.

"Huh, as long as I get to fight him who cares?" Hozukimaru grinned.

"Zangetsu is doing pretty well," Senbonzakura thought as he watched the young zanpakuto in the ring. The preliminary matches took up only a few hours in the day since there was a time limit. It was due to fault of Haineko and Tobiume having multiple standstill battles, or more like "cat fights, that each zanpakuto battle had to last at least twenty minutes before both zanpakuto were considered disqualified. The only way to prolong the battle was to impress the spectators or both would continue if they met the "interest" qualification. So far Zangetsu had only gone against his opponent for five minutes and it was obvious who was beginning to over power the other.

"I'm still not finished with you yet!" Zangetsu's opponent yelled. It seemed that the cloaked teen was threw with fighting as he gripped the handle of the blade tighter. The teen merely swung an unnamed Getsuga Tensho and subdued his opponent into his regular sword. Immediately the sword started to dissolve and return to it's own inner world.

"That was too easy," Zangetsu muttered. He hadn't even broken a sweat making him stand out to the regulars.

"Way to go Zany!" Zabimaru cheered.

"That's another battle finished, he'll be moving onto the finals!" Sode no Shirayuki clapped her hands together.

"Wow, he's pretty good, hope I don't have to face him any time soon," the white haired zanpakuto whistled. He got off his seat and jumped down to the battleground with ease. It made the samurai slightly envious seeing as how the new zanpakuto went up to the young teen. He had to will himself not to face Zangetsu until it was completely necessary.

"Wonder who'll I'll be going up against," Zangetsu mused over the possibilities. Perhaps there was the slightest chance that he wouldn't have to face Senbonzakura.

"Congratulations!" he looked over to see their new friend walking over towards him.

"Thanks… um," Zangetsu still hadn't decided what to do.

"You know what, you can give me Aisu* as a temporary nickname," the snow haired zanpakuto flapped his hand, "Let's see if anyone will be lucky enough to find out who I really am."

"All right, but you're the one who suggested it," Zangetsu said. He thought zanpakuto hated nicknames but it seemed that was only Ruri'iro Kujaku.

"He wants to say his thanks too, but I bet he's too shy to come and say it," Yuki pointed behind him directly towards Senbonzakura. The samurai was currently talking with the other zanpakuto up in the stadium, Zangetsu sighed and felt the smallest of blushes on his face. Despite it being that Senbonzakura had said nothing to Aisu, he felt that Senbonzakura would at least acknowledged this place in the finals and felt encouraged to do his best.

"How did you place?" Zangetsu asked the zanpakuto as they walked off the stadium.

"I managed to get in, but I nearly got disqualified from that time limit," Aisu informed.

"It shouldn't be so hard if you can impress the judges and stall for time," Zangetsu reminded him.

"That is true, yet I decided not to use my shikai until the finals. I went up against a rather bulky opponent and it was hard to defeat him," the other hummed.

"Zangetsu! Get healed by Minazuki or you're going to run out of energy for the first match!" Zabimaru yelled from the stands.

"I can tell those two would like to win, but it seems they formed a rivalry with you," Aisu commented.

"They're good friends," Zangetsu said and went off to search for the zanpakuto. As soon as Minazuki healed Zangetsu Suzumebachi, one of this year's voluntary referees, had arrived.

"Ah! There you are Zangetsu," she zipped up towards him, "You better hurry, we're starting the first round now."

"All right," he turned towards Minazuki and gave the zanpakuto a polite bow, "Thank you." He flashed stepped towards the battle field he had just came from, there were only a few zanpakuto that had made it and the regulars were now standing with them. The judges, Katen Kyōkotsu and Gonryōmaru, nodded to each other and began speaking.

"We shall now commence with the first round of the competition," Gonryōmaru started, "For those who are entering for the first time please know to stay alert at all times."

"Just because you might not be battling does not mean you will be not be dragged into battle, and we are not there to protect you. Once you are sent to your world, or we move to the next battle then it's over," Katen Kyōkotsu finished.

Suzumebachi zoomed up towards the judges and announced, "All right, first battle participants step forward."

Zangetsu's heart leaped when he saw Senbonzakura move forward along with Hozukimaru. He wanted nothing more than to stop it, not wanting to witness the zanpakuto getting hurt. A flame came out of nowhere and surrounded the entire group before disappearing in a matter of seconds. They were no standing in a mountainous area with a few trees scattered around the place.

"Draw you're weapons and no holding back, begin!" Suzumebachi said and zoomed away a safe distance.

"Bankai! Ryūmon Hōzukimaru!"

"Bankai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."

Zangetsu had to stand his ground from the amount of power that was released all at once. He never sensed the power being so intense before, and once he looked around his eyes widened. Looking to his left Sode no Shirayuki's ice barrier had been smashed to pieces and some of the zanpakuto had been protected. He looked to his right and saw another barricade made of ice that had no sign of a scratch that had covered both Hyorinmaru and some of the regulars others behind it.

"Glad to have such a strong opponent, so now I want have to hold back," Hozukimaru started spinning his heavy weaponry. Senbonzakura merely held out an arm and a mass of blades when straight for the attack. Hozukimaru brought the blade down and made it through, only a few scratches left in its wake.

"I can see why the competition only take a day, so many new ones and most of them are gone," Aisu whistled. It was only then did Zangetsu realize that the number of zanpakuto had depleted within the first few seconds, making a more than serious competition.

"You always have to be on your guard," Zangetsu thought. He leapt out of the way as a huge rock came flying towards him, and it made another zanpakuto disperse to return to their inner world.

"Zangetsu!" Senbonzakura thought as he noticed how the rubble had nearly hurt the teen. The samurai leapt back as another attacked crushed the ground where he stood just a second ago.

"I would be more concerned about yourself right about now," Hozukimaru was grinning from the rush of adrenaline.

Senbonzakura glared back and quickly waved an arm in response, "I'll finish this quickly then!" he snarled.

"Zangetsu! Are you all right?" Sode no Shirayuki rushed over in a worry.

"It's just a scratch," Zangetsu noted as he looked at the back of his hand. It really just was a light one, and he should have avoided it but he had been more focused on the rock that might have seriously injured him.

"He's right, you can barely see it," the white haired commented. The pale hand reached out and blew across the pale skin, freezing over the scratched and stopped the bleeding like a temporary bandage. It was unfortunate for Hozukimaru that Senbonzakura had seen this act resulting in the samurai take out his frustration and jealousy on the other.

"That went by pretty fast," Monkey noted.

"Ha! His face looks funny," Snake laughed at the surprised expression on the unconscious zanpakuto.

The next few battled raged on, Minazuki was busy healing the victors and minutes passed by. Zangetsu wondered what time it was when he glanced over at Senbonzakura. The samurai had still been avoiding him, and he wished that the competition would just end sooner. A few more hours must have passed as he noticed the number of zanpakuto started to dwindle down; they were nearing the semi-finals. All that was left were two battles. The flame had engulfed the remaining people, and when it dispersed they were standing on a side of one of the numerous skyscrapers.

"My inner world…" Zangetsu thought as he looked around the place. He drew up his hood as the rain pelted the side of his face. What was the cause of Ichigo's despair this time? He could lose on purpose, but to come this far and to give up would be shameful.

"W-What the heck is with this place?" Zabimaru yelled. They were grabbing the side of the building much like Ichigo did when he first came here. It made Zangetsu smile a little, feeling cheered up by his friend.

"This is where I live, and unfortunately I'm going to have to battle my opponent in the rain," Zangetsu said. Hyorinmaru summoned his sword and pointed it towards the sky. He channeled his energy but was shocked that nothing had happened. "Sorry, but the weather can't be controlled. I'll be fine battling in these conditions, thank you for trying," the teen informed. The ice dragon nodded in understanding. Zangetsu stole a glace at Senbonzakura but all the samurai did was stare upwards and Aisu gave him a nod as if sending a message in Senbonzakura's place.

"Opponents, step forward," Suzumebachi nearly had to yell over the pounding rain.

The cloaked teen stepped forward from the group. Another zanpakuto stepped up, the figure wore a white kimono and hakama, a large fur like robe draped over the shoulders with just an inch off the ground, and a straw hat covered the entire face in a shadow.

"Begin!"

8888

"Renji, Renji wake up," Rukia whispered. She lightly shook the other from his nap but he eventually woke up.

"Huh? Rukia what's going on?" Renji yawned.

"Unohana's finished with the antidote for Ichigo," she informed.

"What? That's great!" he exclaimed.

"Shh, he's still asleep," Rukia whispered. They both looked over to see the small orange haired figure still dozing off. Whole they were both asleep she had visited her brother and told him the news. The man had said he wouldn't get off for another few hours. She then told him that Ichigo was currently taking a nap and she would bring him to Unohana's by the time Byakuya got off. It may have seemed cruel, yet her brother had to have his chance to say his goodbyes, even if they would not be spoken aloud.

"I can't believe this is happening. Wonder how things will be once he turns back to normal," Renji muttered.

"Pretty much the same, but only a little different," she commented, "He seems so sleepy that I wonder if he's tired from yesterday. Ichigo was still taking care of my brother by the time I got back."

"Maybe he got so worried that he couldn't sleep last night," Renji got up and stretched his arms. He picked up the small kid and looked to Rukia. "We're going to Unohana's now right?" Renji made sure, she confirmed it with a nod. "You know I was starting to miss that scowl of his and making him angry," Renji chuckled.

"I bet you've also missed sparring with him too," Rukia added to his list.

"It would help a lot but I'll miss the little guy," it was something they both agreed on.

As they walked to Unohana's they reminisced some of the good times they had with the teenager. They both laughed and sometimes sighed in exasperation but Ichigo really was a close friend. All of a sudden the sun was momentarily blocked, the pair looked up at the sky then frowned when dark clouds had started to invade the blue sky. There was no doubt that it was going to rain later afternoon.

"Hey if he remembers Kido how strong do you think he'll be?' Renji asked.

"Probably worthy of becoming a captain," Rukia teased.

"He'll hate all of the paperwork, and so will I…" he groaned.

"Well what squad are you joining?" she questioned.

"I haven't really thought about it," he muttered.

"How about squad five? Momo is pretty good with the paperwork and she makes a good lieutenant," Rukia suggested.

"Guess it could work," Renji mused and opened the door for Rukia. They entered the building only to find Byakuya already there and speaking with Unohana.

"Oh, Miss Kuchiki, Lieutenant Abarai, I see you've brought Ichigo," she smiled at the small figure in Renji's arms.

"I'm surprised the kid is still asleep, it been a few hours now," Renji muttered.

Rukia quickly added, "Should we wake him up?"

Unohana gently shook her head. Rukia was confused, didn't Unohana say it was best to do this as soon as possible. She glanced at her brother and silently understood one of the reasons why. "The captains have a lunch meeting scheduled for today, and it is necessary for me to see that Ichigo is stabilized. Unfortunately there's no way to avoid severe shock," she informed them.

"Should we come back later?" Renji suggested.

"By the time we're finished with the meeting he should be fully awake. I suppose it would be best to leave him in the break room so we have the convenience of treating him once I return," Unohana suggested.

"I'll take him off your hands Abarai," Byakuya stepped forward.

"Yes captain," Renji nodded and carefully handed the child over. The stoic man walked away with the boy in his arms.

"Want to go have lunch Renji?" Rukia offered.

"Sure," he took her up on that offer and left.

"Hanataro?" Captain Unohana turned towards her seated officer who was mopping the floors.

"Y-Yes Captain?" he stuttered.

"Please take care of Ichigo Kurosaki while I'm gone," she ordered.

"Y-Yes!" he stood up straighter. His captain left without telling him exactly where Ichigo was.

Byakuya had opened the door to the break room and shut the door behind him. He looked at the counter and saw what must have been the antidote for the cure. It was as if Unohana had a sixth sense when it came to her patients, and now doubt she had earlier planned to treat Ichigo here, where he originally turned into a child.

He placed the small boy on the cushioned bench. The boy's face usually looked so relaxed when he was sleep, yet this time there was no expression to confirm that the sleep was restful. Instantly he wondered if he had somehow known abut today, but that was a high in impossibility. Byakuya reached out and touched the tip of the orange hair to the smooth skin of the other's face.

"Ichigo…" the noble closed his eyes and sighed, correcting himself, "Kurosaki, farewell."

Byakuya walked towards the door, and only looked back once before shutting the door behind him.

8888

There was a blinding streak of lightning followed by the roaring sounds of thunder. The young zanpakuto was breathing hard and was frightened how the conditions had become worse. Freak was starting to consume his hear, and before he could register it he had been knocked into the side of the building. The structure crumbled into pieces, his head was buzzing, and his vision was blurred.

"Having trouble?" he could hear the mocking tone in his head. The zanpakuto merely pulled himself out of the ruble as his shaking hands lifted his sword.

"Stay out of this!" he yelled inside his head.

"He's becoming weaker by the minute, and the conditions are not helping," Zabimaru commented.

"You're certainly not helping," Senbonzakura muttered.

"What? Are you that heartless? This is Zangetsu and he's-," a hand was placed on each of their shoulders.

"This is not the time for arguments," Hyorinmaru said.

"There's nothing we can do about it anyway, so there should not be a reason to start an argument," the white haired youth added.

"Hmph," the both sounded their displeasure and glared at the unmoving samurai.

"Senbonzakura, why not move over here?" the ice dragon suggested. He had made an ice shield earlier to shelter them from the rain.

"…" The samurai was still unresponsive. A dark figure suddenly flew past him, the sound of cement crumbling, and the heavy rain continuing to fall from the sky. Zangetsu's opponent walked past him making Senbonzakura's chest tighten and it was hard to breath. Zabimaru was right, he was heartless… how else could he stand there watching and listening to the one he loved most getting hurt.

"He's giving himself a hard time…" the young zanpakuto looked back at the battle. His natural instinct was to create a barricade of ice and protect his new friend from getting hurt but he would be disqualified for doing so.

"You're nature is to protect the innocent," he turned towards Hyorinmaru, "Am I incorrect?"

"No," he softly replied. Zangetsu's opponent continued to walk towards the other, getting closer with each step.

"That's why you made that barricade of ice during the first battle," His ice blue eyes widened and his heart started to pound.

"I don't know why but… there's a reason I was drawn here. I don't remember anything but I feel like it's something I _shouldn't_ forget," he replied.

The figure sheathed his sword; they were starting to wonder what was happening. When a dark vine, the color that reminded anyone of fresh crimson blood, appeared and flew at such speed that the first time it was clearly visible was when it made contact with its target. There was a scream of pain creating a silent in the air that anyone else would have heard nothing but the storm.

"Zangetsu!" Monkey yelled.

"This far and to suffer all those wounds. How can Zangetsu be standing?" Hyorinmaru thought. It would be the miracle if the zanpakuto weren't traumatized.

"Zangetsu…" Senbonzakura closed his eyes in pain. This was his fault, he should have convinced the other not to go. They shouldn't have walked out the door this morning…

"Hey!" they all looked at Snake, "Zangetsu! Hurry up and beat this guy!" The young dark figure was unresponsive, "We promised each other that we would fight! Stop messing around and get up!"

"Snake…" Monkey looked at her partner.

"He's right," the distorted voice rang inside the young zanpakuto's head, "You've been stalling quite enough, if you aren't going to play serious then I might just pop out and say hello."

"Shut up," he thought back. The spectators were shocked when the thin arm came out and pulled the vines directly out of his chest. Zangetsu pulled off his hood and had an intense look in his eyes. "Enough playing around then," the teen lifted his sword, "I'll finish this."

"I knew it! I knew he was faking!" Snake cheered.

"Then why did you look worried?" Monkey was inwardly relieved that for once, Snake was right.

"Getsuga Tensho!" the attack crushed the building but had missed his opponent. Zangetsu appeared before the other, and they were shocked at what they were seeing.

"C-Clones?" Senbonzakura looked up in time to see what everyone else was. The teen had been able to create a large gash in the arm before the clones disappeared and Zangetsu started to overpower the enemy. Zangetsu… he truly was a prodigy.

"You idiot!" Zangetsu widened his eyes and looked towards the samurai. At first he couldn't believe it, but the Senbonzakura was speaking to him.

"Or more like yelling…" Zangetsu thought in annoyance.

"If you have time to waste getting injured then you should have defeated him earlier!" the samurai continued to rant.

"He's right you know, trying to get information out of that guy was a total waste of time. If it were me I would have-," the hollow's voice was interrupted.

"Shut up," he groaned with a roll of his eyes.

"What was that?" Senbonzakura responded to his remark.

"You heard that?" Zangetsu looked over with a blunt expression. He knew Senbonzakura was going get revenge for that comment, but he had to get revenge for the silent treatment he was given. Pale blue eyes widened as he blocked the attack from his opponent.

"Oi! Do that to my boyfriend again and I'll kill you!" the samurai was so enraged he hadn't realized what he said.

"B-Boyfriend?" Zangetsu thought. His eyes were wide and the young zanpakuto was stunned to hear what the samurai had just said.

"Boyfriend!" Zabimaru yelled, "Zangetsu you're dating _him_?" For once the peace loving zanpakuto was glad to be occupied by the battle.

"Are you really that stupid?" Senbonzakura commented.

"Stupid, why you…" Zabimaru was about to march over when they both got hit on the head.

"No fights or you're both disqualified!" Suzumebachi reminded.

"What, but he started it!" they both assured the samurai as he walked over to the ice shelter.

"I wasn't the one who yelled at Zangetsu to get on his feet," Senbonzakura added, "It's what caused all of your rambling."

"See? Senbonzakura has a point," the small pixie like zanpakuto agreed.

"Damn him…" they both though silently as they inwardly cursed the samurai.

"All this talk about relationships would make a single guy wistful," Hyorinmaru commented. The white haired youth next to him nodded in agreement with a blush on his face. When he turned he watched as a few more crimson vines flew out from the sleeve of the figure. The ice dragon had noticed the other's worried expression; whatever was bothering the young zanpakuto next to him he wasn't about to outwardly say it.

"Suzumebachi, who will be in the next match?" the ice spirit questioned.

"Well," she flew over and landed on the white haired teen, "you and this one of course."

"Could you have Ryujin Jakka start our match?" he asked.

"I'll ask," she whistled and a small flame came out of nowhere, "Hyorinmaru would like a private battle." The blame grew a little bigger and she nodded, "All right, you'll get what you wished for."

"What? Don't I have a say in this?" the other zanpakuto panicked.

"Sorry kid, he's a regular and if he asks for a private battle he overpowers you," she informed, "All right Ryujin Jakka you can take them away." The flame grew larger, engulfing both spirits.

8888

It had only been a few minutes, and the white haired zanpakuto was breathing hard. The ice dragon had already pushed him to his limit. "W-Why?" he rasped.

"You're hiding something," Hyorinmaru swung his blade again. Another dragon made of ice appeared the zanpakuto managed to dodge it, but only by a fraction. He was use to the cold, yet he never felt cold this intensive. This was not like the ice dragon's normal behavior, as if you tried harming those important to him he became someone different now. "Since they moment I first saw you I had a suspicion that you were hiding something. If this had anything to do with my friends' safety-," he was interrupted.

"You made it worse then…" the young zanpakuto shivered as his leg and arm went numb.

"What do you mean…?" he blinked.

"I'm not the enemy," he cried in pain. There wasn't much time left, Hyorinmaru rushed to the young zanpakuto's side trying to fix his mistake. "I-It's fine…" he shuddered violently. "I couldn't remember anything," he began to explain, gripping the other's clothing for comfort of any sort, "Not even my name… all I could feel was to protect the innocent, it's in my nature. I was sent here to warn you-." He hissed in pain as ice crawled up his feet. Hyorinmaru was about to touch it to force it back when the zanpakuto shook his head. "It's too late…" he croaked.

"I'm sorry," he apologized and started to feel guilt weigh on his shoulders. It was only now that the distrust that had blinded him was now fading making him reflect on what he had done.

"There's nothing you can do…it was my fault I didn't trust you since the first time I saw you. I would have done the same you have, go to this extreme to attempt to protect someone close…" he managed a weak smile, "Please… I need to pass on a warning from Benihime and Kisuke Urahara since they cannot pass on themselves."

Hyorinmaru nodded, know that the pair could never be allowed in the Soul Society and why they would send someone in their place. "Tell me everything that you can," Hyorinmaru said.

"It involves Ichigo Kurosaki and his zanpakuto…"

8888

"Idiot…idiot you should have finished your opponent off sooner," Senbonzakura growled as Minazuki was healing Zangetsu. The young teen had been unconscious since the battle had ended, which made the samurai worry to no end. Now they were left waiting in the abandoned arena.

"So… you and Zangetsu huh?" Snake said from the zanpakuto's left.

"I thought Zangetsu had better taste" Monkey muttered at the right.

"Shut up before I tear you to shreds," he growled. They looked over to see Hyorinmaru to step out from the burst of red flames. He looked around and saw them.

"Do you happen to know where Zangetsu is?' he questioned.

"He's being healed by Minazuki right now, so he should be fine," Senbonzakura informed.

"I need to speak to-," unfortunately Suzumebachi stepped in.

"I have some bad new for everyone," she came flying in as quickly as a bee, "The competition will have to be canceled."

"What?" they were all astonished by the news.

"The captains' zanpakuto have to go back to the inner worlds. It seems the soul reaper captains have an important lunch meeting and they're about to finish up. We can't leave the captains "defenseless" in case there is an emergency. Seeing as how we have two zanpakuto who are partnered with captains in the competition, along with me and the other judges. It's unfortunate but it's a must," she sighed.

"What will happen to Zangetsu?" the samurai questioned.

"He'll be fine, Zangetsu should even wake up in a few hours," she informed.

"What happened? Is he unconscious?' the ice dragon questioned.

"Yeah, Zangetsu was smashed into the side of the building again but then-," Monkey was interrupted.

"It was awesome! Zangetsu managed to finish it off with his _bankai_! We nearly got blown away!" Snake finished.

"Bankai…" the ice dragon thought with shock.

"It shattered to pieces though…and when we reached him he wouldn't respond in the slightest," Senbonzakura added.

"Come on, hurry up you two we have a meeting to attend," Suzumebachi huffed, "We'll talk about this later once we have the time."

"There might not be time…" Hyorinmaru thought, "I'll have to reach my master."

"Hyorinmaru, wait up!" Suzumebachi yelled after him, "Wonder what's got him into such a rush."

8888

The cloud had taken over the sky causing the natural daylight to lower itself. A figure went walking towards the gate to the Seireitei as the sounds of thunder came rolling in. Jidanbo, one of the gatekeepers, noticed the stranger visitor that was approaching.

"You there, state your name," he commanded. There was no answer, making the giant frown. "Are you perhaps uncivilized?" Jidanbo lifted his giant axe, "There are rules that-." He stopped speaking, five crimson vines had struck the giant in the chest, the red liquid starting to collect on the clothing and dripping off from the assault.

"_Marioneta_*," the giant's eyes were clouded and he turned, lifting the gate to the Seireitei. Once it reached a suitable height he walked into the place like he had already conquered it all. The figure retracted the vines and it turned into five fingers. Stretching his hand a little, he looked at the figure a few feet in front of him that had been waiting on him and appeared like a mirror image.

"Good work," his eyes laid on the bloodied bodies of the soul reapers. He snapped his fingers snapping the giant out of his trance and the gate slammed shut. "Let's get going before the captains hear of this incident, I don't want any interference while I finish would should have been done a while ago," he ordered.

"Yes master," was his simple reply before turning into a ōdachi* and skillfully caught in his master's hand.

He took off his hat. A shaggy brown mane fell down to his knees and his face would have been considered handsome if it had not struck fear with a fractured white bone mask that went from the bottom of his jaw to the cheekbone. A wild grin stretched his lips as he tossed his straw hat aside.

"Now where are you hiding? Ichigo Kurosaki?"

888

Notes: (1) _Aisu_ is the Japanese word for ice. (2) _Marioneta _is the Spanish word for marionette; I would consider it a cognate even for sounding so similar. (3) Odachi is a type of Japanese sword, longer than a katana though. Also for a side note, if anyone had noticed, I had made some references to _Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles_ be mentioning Hein (I do not own Hein or Tsubasa by the way), and the movie _Rise of the Guardians_, but instead of Jack Frost I gave him some Japanese clothing.

Signed Reviews: GrimmjowUkitakeUlquiorra, xXxOtAkU-444xXx, shloki, Love Psycho, The Fan of Almost Everything, Hesymi, Lil Mexican, Sharon T, Fading To Black, wolfsblood13, Heart of Icefire

Anon Reviews:

ATPT557: Oh the budding romance and fluffiness just add to the heart shatter doesn't it? Trust me I think almost everyone wants to get their hands on the clan heads. They're jerks!

Kuugen: I thought it wouldn't have been enough fluff for you! Glad everything worked out though, and that you enjoyed Renji and Rukia finally moving forward together along with Byakuya being flustered by the cuteness of Ichigo as always.

Neko neko: Well I would consider it awesome but that's being bias. I do have problems with lack of action but I didn't want this chapter to lag and it's just not my forte. Glad to hear that you enjoyed the last chapter and hopes that you enjoyed this!

Yaoifangirl666: Kya! Sebastian from Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler), are you psychic? I read the series and I just love it! Hope the wait it's too long this time and hoping that the next one won't take so long either. Thank you; thank you!

Raian: Byakuya and Ichigo's current "relationship" is fairly easy, but when I get Ichigo back to seventeen let's just say that writing chibi Ichi fluff scenes are going to seem like baking cupcakes. I don't think that I will add lemon anymore because it just seem inappropriate now, but I'm not going to change the rating just yet until the very last chapter. Hope I didn't disappoint you, glad you loved it so far though, thanks!

Gravity's Child: Ah, sorry but that comes later in the story. I don't like giving too much away anymore because of my love of happy endings. Hope I didn't make you mad though, thanks for asking anyway!

Well readers, looks like this chapter turned out more suspense than action. Sometimes I have a plan but it can easily be swayed if I feel like I must take another path in order to satisfy. A lesson to be learned is never advertise until you know the final outcome.

ShadowWolf XIII logging off!


	20. Chapter 19: Bad Wake Up Calls

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach because Tite Kubo and Viz media own it…

A/n: Hey readers! Seeing as how this is going to be a turning point I decided to put my recognitions up here since some of the reviews were better to be answered if I just do them now.

Signed Reviews: xXxOtAkU-444xXx, Lil Mexican, AquaBurst, Kurokarin, Love Psycho, grandshadowseal, Mirrorsdeath17, The Fan of Almost Everything, Tlcatlady, and Anelir-sensei

Anon Reviews:

Kuugen: It's all right; we all have our fan moments. I hope this clears you confusion, Ryujin Jakka just transports them to the inner world since he has to go back and forth between the competition and helping Yamamoto with his chores. Plus you'll know once you read, and I was taken aback when you guessed that it about the new protagonist. It makes me wonder if you're reading my mind, but you'll see.

Neko neko: Yay, I outdid myself, what an accomplishment! You're questions will be answered (at least some of them…) so hang on and I hope you enjoy it.

ATPT557: Yep! I got the "clone" idea from watching the zanpakuto arc of the anime when it aired in English. Zangetsu was able to use this when he was brainwashed from Muramasa so I decided to incorporate the skill. Plus those chills running down the spine, be afraid, be very afraid… Nah I'm just kidding, I suck at doing anything scary! Glad that my chapter was the sweetener of your day!

Yaoifangirl666: What a great coincidence! The very day you make that Ouran Host Club reference I buy the first volume of the manga! It's great to get to know you as well; I find Great Britain's culture intriguing. Sorry to say I just can't post my real name on the chapter. I don't want everyone to know who I am, since sadly I am a closet fangirl when it comes to yaoi…

Phantom clare: How amazing! Although I can't speak foreign languages (except a little Spanish), I still enjoy getting foreign reviews since I love other languages! I'm so glad that you love the story. Hopefully I'll have another chapter out soon for you to enjoy!

Raian: Awesome! If it's one thing I hate it's to disappoint readers. I'll have to see if that particular scene will still fit in with this story.

Now enjoy readers!

8888

Chapter 19: Bad Wake Up Calls

The captain meetings they had have usually been quite. They would just stand there and listen to Captain Yamamoto's voice droning on. At times he would even tune out of the entire meeting then later get what was important from either Ukitake or Unohana. Compared to that meeting the lunch meeting must have been a thousand times more energetic, the air seemed more relaxed and by relaxed he meant it was very informal.

This had to be Toshiro Hitsugaya's first lunch meeting since he became a captain. When he arrived he was unsure of what to do until Captain Ukitake and Captain Shunsui, who was sitting across from his friend, had invited him to sit down. He took a place next to Ukitake and realized there was no particular order like they had in one of those stand-in meetings. Once everyone had arrived Captain Yamamoto had come in and apologized that he could not find any other good time to schedule a meeting and informed them lunch would arrive shortly before leaving to check on the preparations.

"Would this be the first time Captain Yamamoto organized a lunch meeting?" the young captain questioned.

"Well, it's actually not the first time. It just happens every once in a while if the head captain gets too busy with work," Ukitake explained.

"I actually like these meetings, they're better than just standing around for a couple of hours," Shunsui downed a shot of sake he had brought, "Wish that the head captain would do more meetings like this. The old man said so himself that he wants to do it since it seems like a family eating together."

"He is the head captain," Toshiro thought, "So why can't he?"

"Meetings like this don't work out for everyone," it was as if Ukitake had read his mind but was instead answering to Shunsui, "Everyone is a little different, and someone who doesn't eat too much could easily distract us or someone who speaks too little. It would intrude upon the personal lives of others making them feel a bit uncomfortable."

He blinked; they had just saved him from embarrassment by passing off the answers to his question in a normal conversation. Once the food had come in they had been served their favorite meals, and the lengths Yamamoto had gone just to be informed of this information surprised Toshiro. It showed the act of caring and gentle apologizes all by a simple plate of food. The white haired captain said a quite prayer like the rest and picked up his chopsticks. He was like a child browsing in a store filled with interesting things. His turquoise eyes observing the others with a silent look as he ate his rice silently. Toshiro had started to realize the deep meaning of Ukitake's words and realized how you could learn a lot about something just about sitting and eating with them.

Ukitake and Junshiro were talking in a unique and wise conservation. A few times Shunsui broke off from it to talk to Kenpachi who was sitting next to the captain of squad eight. Suí-Feng was quite unless Unohana had engaged her in a conversation. Komamura and Mayuri were speaking as well. At one time there was a dark glare sent between Unohana and Captain Kurotsuchi as they strangely spoke about medicines and poisons. When he looked over at Captain Kuchiki he was eating silently, as if he were secluding himself from the rest and did not speak a word. He was eating slowly, he wondered if this was a part of nobility, yet the air around the captain seemed different…

"Byakuya's not speaking as usual," Shunsui commented.

"Does he normally talk at these meetings?" Toshiro asked.

"No, but he seems different today, I wonder what's troubling him this time," Ukitake pondered about it.

"Well we know the last thing he's going to do is tell us," Shunsui had downed eight shots of sake by now. They didn't have a long time to think about it before their attention was turned towards the head captain as he put down his chopsticks. With that simple motion everyone was silenced.

"Once again I must apologize for the inconvenience this has caused you. Please continue to eat while I proceed with the announcements," he informed. Some nodded their head respectfully, including Toshiro, and they ate silently while the head captain relayed important information. By the time everyone had finished Yamamoto had nearly been halfway finished…when it came to a screaming halt.

There was a sound of a door opening and they all noticed that there was now a messenger at Yamamoto's side. The old man's eyes started to open slightly…this was not good.

"Arrancar in the Seireitei! I repeat Arrancar in the Seireitei!" the alarms went roaring to life. Shivers rolled down a few of their spines.

"H-How can an Arrancar be in the Seireitei…?" Ukitake stuttered.

"Oh boy…" Captain Kyoraku tipped his straw hat down, "This doesn't look too good."

"Captains," Yamamoto stood up with his cane, "I order you, take down the arrancar and show him no mercy. That foolish arrancar who dare trespasses our grounds will be given no mercy. This meeting is dismissed."

"An arrancar huh? Hope he's strong," Kenpachi took off running.

"That big oaf, he's more likely to get lost before he gets the chance," Suí-Feng stood up, "I'll reach him before anyone else does."

"Looks like I have a bit of competition, I must get to that arrancar to see if he's a worthy specimen," Captain Kurotsuchi went to do hunt it down as well.

"I'll go and prepare for the injured," Unohana informed as she made her way out.

"I'll go check on my men," Komamura looked over at the remaining captains, "I will also go check on your men."

"Thank you Komamura," Ukitake bowed in gratitude.

"Sure takes a load of our shoulders," Shunsui sighed. The captain nodded before leaving, then Kyoraku had noticed something the others hadn't. "Looks like Byakuya left a long time ago," he informed they both looked at the empty chair that had not made a sound, "To think, none of our zanpakuto had come back yet. Looks to me like this was all planned."

The young captain placed a hand on his blade feeling the security of his blade, but not the security of Hyorinmaru. "Where are you?" he thought as he gripped the handle tighter.

8888

"Master, forgive me I've been foolish today," Hyorinmaru thought as if his silent message could reach his partner; however, it could not. Today he had awoken with his nerves on edge and it had blinded him enough that he had not seen the consequences in battling the white haired zanpakuto alone. Even now his guilt was making him distinctly remember what he had seen and what he had heard.

"It involves Ichigo Kurosaki and his zanpakuto…" the voice rang in his ears, "Karakura has been attacked."

"Karakura Town…their home?" he was shocked.

"Yes, people were injured but no one died," the delicate hands clutched his own head, "Ah! Damn… I can barely remember the warning."

"Please try to remember," Hyorinmaru urged, "Start from the very beginning if you have to." He gripped the unspoken words in his throat to keep them there; he did not deserve forgiveness for his mistake.

"Yoruichi Shihoin…she was badly injured and couldn't deliver it. Urahara mentioned a risk sending me since I could be destroyed and… m-my amnesia" he started looking around as if the answer would come to him.

"You have mentioned Ichigo Kurosaki and his zanpakuto Zangetsu," the ice dragon reminded, "Is it directly related to their powers?'

"Power…power," the white youth struggled for an answer before he completely disappeared. "A final stage, it involves something about a final stage," he panted.

"A bankai?" Hyorinmaru suggested.

"Bankai…" something clicked in the ice blue eyes, "They're being hunted from the spirit pressure of a bankai. Don't let them use it, or they'll reveal their locatation to the shape-shifting arrancar and his zanpakuto!"

"The arrancar allied with a zanpakuto?" he misread.

"No!" he shouted, "That day…everyspirit attached to a sword awakened, and it reached out to Hueco Mundo and the World of the Living. Whatever is making us materialized must stop or we'll have chaos in our hands!" There was a loud crack and they both looked to see the zanpakuto's leg covered in ice, pieces starting to break off and turned into mere flakes of snow. The older zanpakuto looked at the ice blue eyes that had a somber expression. "I guess my freedom has ended. I'm sorry for not trusting you earlier… I thought I shouldn't because Toshiro Hitsugaya, your partner, had done this to me without a purpose. Now I can remember almost everything, all but one thing, and I don't want to forget," the zanpakuto sighed and closed his eyes.

"What is the one thing you can't remember?" the ice dragon looked with sorrow.

"My name…I remember everything now and I still can't remember my own name," he chuckled sarcastically, "Don't tell me now, I want to remember on my own."

"You're correct, your name is something you should remember on your own," Hyorinmaru lifted his hand and gave it a light squeeze, "Yet too see such tender hands growing so cold…"

The white haired youth blinked with tears starting to form in his eyes. A smile formed on his face as if he remembered, and he had. "Thank you, Hyorinmaru, I remember now, my name is…" his word grew weaker as he started to freeze over. The young zanpakuto closed his eyes and turned into snowflakes.

8888

The break room door slid open and the arrancar stepped in, scanning the room around until he looked at the head of orange hair. He started to smirk as he unsheathed his long sword.

"Well, I may not know how you have done it, but it seems you've revert back into the age where I first tried to lure you in," he raised the blade and it nearly touched the ceiling, "How fitting seeing as how I'm going to finish what I could not accomplish."

The blade swung downward until it clanged with another blade. "I don't think so," a distorted voice chuckled.

"What's this?" instead of being shocked he was interested, "A hollow?"

"Sorry, but I can't let you go around trying to kill the prince here. You see, if anyone is going to have his head that would be me," the pale figure declared.

"Fascinating, do you have a name, hollow?" he narrowed his eyes.

"What's with this name business?" he pushed the other off and stood in front of Ichigo, "I don't have one."

"Now you must have a name," he looked at Ichigo, "Seeing as how you look so much like his teenage appearance and given your appearance, I think I'll just refer you by Shirosaki."

"Shirosaki huh? Not bad but I really don't care," he lifted his sword.

"Huh…?" Ichigo yawned and started to open his hazy eyes, "Where am I?"

"Heh, looks like you're awake," his hollowed scoffed.

"What? Who are you? Where's-," he stopped cold when he looked at the other one stand there.

"Well what luck. Do you remember me Ichigo Kurosaki? Let me properly introduce myself to you two," he was rather arrogant about this, "My name would be Grand Fisher…"

"Never heard of you," Shirosaki informed.

"Of course you wouldn't," Grand Fisher looked over at the child, "yet he does…"

"M-Mom…" the small boy was going through a state of shock.

"Then I guess it's time to get out of here!" the hollow scooped up the frozen child. He took the fastest route outside by jumping out the open window and ran inside the maze of walls when he stopped for a while and looked around. Shirosaki took the path to his left but jumped a few feet back when a red vine crushed the ground in front of him.

"My master despises when his prey escapes it, but it infuriates him when his prey refuses to die," the arrancar's zanpakuto appeared before the hollow in the same form of his master.

"Tch, let me guess, I didn't lose him because I ran into a damn maze of white walls did I?" Shirosaki spat.

"No, my master is not so foolish enough," a red vine pierced the small boy's figure as he dissolved into black flames, "as to hunt down a mere decoy."

"Figures his plan wouldn't have worked," the hollow summoned his sword, "But he's pretty fast and seeing that king isn't around I'm free to crush you!"

The arrancar smirked, "I wonder how much of a toll that poor zanpakuto took when you told him he may not be who he thought he was?"

"Huh?" Shirosaki's hand momentarily stopped, "How the hell do you know about that? Are you a mind reader or something?"

"Not quite," in the blink of an eye the hollow's chest had been pierced with crimson vines, "I just specialize in my abilities."

"You're not going to spout about how great your powers are or explain any of them are you?" Shirosaki ripped the vines out of his chest. There was a hiss to signal the instant regeneration process had begun.

"Now why would I do such a foolish thing like that, but I will demonstrate for you," large bone white colored petals bloomed from the feet and surrounded the zanpakuto. Then in a blink of a millisecond the flower opened and disappeared. A teenage Ichigo Kurosaki stood before the hollow. "This is merely one of my abilities but it is my specialty," the arrancar's zanpakuto had also succeeded in copying the voice. The imitation widened his eyes in shock as a blade pierced his shoulder. The hollow pulled the blade back and started swinging the reversed colored blade in circles. "You… had not even hesitated…" he grabbed his shoulder.

"What? Did you honestly expect me to hesitate?" the hollow shrieked with laughter, "Looks like reading people's problems and transforming into them is about all you can do. It's true that I depend on my king for survival, but that's where it ends. After all you should know hollows don't feel any emotion," he swung the blade again.

"How foolish of me to forget something so basic," he sighed but still smirked, "I guess I'll just have to use another tactic." He held out his hand and Shirosaki moved, but he was still pierced in the arm by one of the vines. "I've already have a hold of Zangetsu once during our battle, and that one time was all I needed."

Shirosaki skidded on the street and tried to cut the vine off but it had retracted by then. "What is that suppose to mean? The only thing you're doing here is turning me into Swiss cheese," he remarked.

"You're not the only one anymore," the imitator smirked.

"Smart mouth-," he stopped when there was a sudden wound on his arm, "…What just happened?"

"There is a simple explanation for this. Lets say if you're destroyed, so will the zanpakuto who is attempting to run from my master. Since your survival depends on Ichigo Kurosaki then I suggest you be careful not to sustain an injury to your legs," he warned.

"Damn coward," he made a ripping motion across his face and summoned the mask. The arrancar's zanpakuto blinked as he blocked the charge with the imitation Zangetsu blade. In swift second Shirosaki was behind the imitator when out of nowhere cheery blossoms had targeted him and he had no choice but to dodge.

"Ichigo!" the masked hollow looked over to see the king's companions. Among them was the noble with his shikai activated.

"Damn, that's probably why he didn't transform again," he thought. Now that his "friends" had arrived, this was going to become more troublesome.

"Surrender hollow," Toshiro Hitsugaya stepped forward towards him. He ignored the warning and looked over at the fake, he dodged but still maintained eyes contact to see the smirk in the hollow brown eyes. He rushed forward only to be stopped again by the mass of blade petals. Byakuya Kuchiki was in front him without even knowing the enemy was right behind him along with the rest of the soul reapers.

"Looks like this one won't go down without a fight," Shunsui commented.

"Either way we can't let him go past us and start injuring others," Ukitake unsheathed his sword.

"He got my arm with his speed, be careful," the fake Ichigo warned.

"You soul reapers are such fools…" he narrowed his eyes towards his direction.

"I wouldn't be talking, after all you trespassed into the Seireitei," Rukia reminded to protect the pride of the soul reapers.

"Trespassing is basically suicide!" Renji charged forward with his sword.

Shirosaki merely sidestepped but felt the presence of another soul reaper behind him. He picked up speed and managed to attack the straw-hat captain's attack. "You really are fast," Shunsui praised.

"This isn't good at this rate-," his eyes widened as he felt blood gushing out from his back.

"Nice work Shunsui!" Ukitake cheered on his friend.

"Huh? I didn't do that," Shunsui blinked.

"This is no time to be unthankful. It should lower his speed now that he's-," Hitsugaya stopped when he saw the wound was healing. He flashed stepped forward and aimed for the legs.

"Damn!" Shirosaki cursed as he received a deep wound to the leg. He looked over at the imitator to see a gaze that told him everything. A gaze that said that he had already won.

He started spinning his blade, the others confused for a second before realizing who he was targeting.

"Getsuga Tensho!" the name of the attack had surprised everyone but Byakuya Kuchiki had once again intervened with cherry blossom blades that had absorbed the attack. "Damn it…" he cursed as he fell over and hit the ground as he felt his energy draining away. The zanpakuto spirit and the king were in danger, and he failed to repay his debt. "Old man, looks like you were wrong… I'll die a hollow," he muttered to himself. He closed his eyes for a second when he heard a sound; he looked up to see an ice dragon attack the imposter.

"Hyorinmaru! What are you doing?" Senbonzakura yelled as finally caught up and tried to restrain the zanpakuto spirit.

"Hyorinmaru!" Toshiro yelled, "Why would you attack Ichigo?"

"He's an imposter, master. A zanpakuto had warned me of a shape shifter, and he is not Ichigo Kurosaki but the arrancar's zanpakuto instead," he explained his actions. They all looked at fake who was clutching his arm that was frozen in ice.

"Hmph, I should have gotten rid of that nuisance of a zanpakuto called Masamune when I had a chance," the large flower had appeared again and revealed his true form again, "It still doesn't matter, because looking at the wound on the hollow's back… I would say that Ichigo Kurosaki's zanpakuto had been captured by now."

"Oi… I told you that he's fast didn't I," Shirosaki stood up, "if I told you he's fast then he's not easily going to be captured."

"Hmph, that zanpakuto has a wound on his leg now. So it'll decrease his speed even further, not to mention that wound on his back," he snickered.

"He may not have instant regeneration like I do," Shirosaki sighed, "but he still has that trick up his sleeve, forced blood clotting."

It made the arrancar zanpakuto narrow his eyes and frown. "You-," he stopped and looked towards the direction of the fourth division, "It seems I must leave."

"No you don't!" Shirosaki yelled as he followed close behind.

"We can't let them go far, the arrancar and his zanpakuto are after Ichigo Kurosaki," Hyorinmaru informed the rest. Before anyone had even moved Byakuya Kuchiki had already begun racing towards the fourth division.

8888

"Ichigo… wake up," the zanpakuto coughed. He was just a few feet away from the doors when he fell over in exhaustion. "I know you lost your mother Ichigo…but think about your friends. You may have lost your mother but it doesn't mean we should lose you," he croaked.

"Nice speech, but you'll both die a slow and painful death," Grand Fisher neared closer.

"Master!" the arrancar's zanpakuto came running.

"No…" the dark teen thought desperately as he held onto Ichigo tighter. He looked up again and his eyes widened when he saw a white nodachi piercing the chest of the materialized sword.

"Out of the way," Grand Fisher merely grabbed a hold of the hollow by piercing him and sent him flying towards his direction. The hollow crashed into the ground next to them, but the wounds were not beginning to heal.

"Hmph," the hollow looked over then towards the clouded sky, "You're leg doesn't have a wound. Looks like that damn spirit was lying."

"What are you talking about?" Zangetsu groaned as he tried to get up.

"So much for your plan, it sucked," he closed his eyes. "Not that it matters anymore…" he thought back as he remembered standing in a world of lonely skyscrapers.

"What do you mean one day I'll die protecting _him_ old man?" he yelled at the one in front of him.

"Must I repeat myself?" the zanpakuto sighed, "I have repaid my debt by sacrificing myself. You will probably die protecting Zangetsu and Ichigo."

"You're talking crazy old man, there's no way in hell I'm doing that! Not after what-." he yelled in frustration.

"You have already obtained your wish…yet you are too blind to see it yourself," the old man faded away.

He opened his golden eyes once more and looked at Zangetsu trying to stand up to defend the child.

"You wanted to become Zangetsu, and I want to become a zanpakuto. It was impossible for you, but I already had my wish. I was already the other half of Zangetsu, the other half of the king's powers. My name was "Zangetsu" and I never even realized it," he thought. "Listen," he spoke aloud, "you may have been born as Tensa Zangetsu, but now that both halves are gone you're Zangetsu now."

"What? You said that-," he interrupted.

"Hey, you're the only one left now. After the Winter War the old man and me were meant to fade away but you were stubborn and wanted all of us to live. All this time we've been waiting as empty shells, waiting for the day we would turn into nothing and the day you would become Zangetsu. Well Zangetsu… what do you think?" he asked.

"I think, I've been keeping you from finding peace," he said with a tone of remorse.

"Are you done yet?" Grand Fisher had finished repairing his zanpakuto and held the unscratched sword.

"Thanks for making me stick around, or I never would have realized it. Now… I can fade in peace," he closed his eyes and turned into Reishi.

"How sorrowful, but after making me wait you and Ichigo Kurosaki will die a slow and painful death," Grand Fisher lunged forward.

"You'll never get your hands on him," the zanpakuto summoned the heavy blade.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura," a wall of cheery blossoms has rushed forward to protect the zanpakuto and the small child. Byakuya stepped between the two and looked back at the zanpakuto.

"Get Ichigo back inside, I will dispose of the hollow," Byakuya ordered.

"Thank you," Zangetsu said as he picked up Ichigo and rushed towards the building.

"I will not let you get away," the arrancar declared but was once again blocked by the blades.

"Take another step forward and it shall be your last," the noble said.

"Fine, I'll simply force you out of the way," Grand Fisher began the battle with his vines.

8888

"Unohana!" Zangetsu gasped as he finally found the captain treating patients.

"Isane, I'll leave this to you," she ordered.

"Yes Captain," the lieutenant took over in treating the man lying in the bed.

She had made her way over in a simple flash step then led the zanpakuto into a different room. She had her treatment ready, but after examining Ichigo it was clear that he needed to wake up.

"I will be back shortly, and I'll have something to treat this," she said and flash stepped out of the room.

Zangetsu looked back at Ichigo his hand start to turn into a fist.

"Ichigo," he walked over and knelt down, "You have to wake up now! Byakuya is out there fighting for you. Are you really going to let him get hurt because you want to don't want to say goodbye? If you don't hurry up then you'll end up saying it anyway!"

"You don't have to yell," Ichigo muttered.

"Ichigo," Zangetsu blinked.

"Where am I?" he yawned then blinked as if just noticing something, "W-Why does everything look so big?" The child looked over at Zangetsu, "You look young… m-my voice… my hand!" it looked like he was about to have a panic attack.

"Calm down!" the teen smacked his head.

"Was that really necessary?" the child snapped with an accompaniment of a scowl.

"Why is he acting so different?" Zangetsu thought when he realized something.

"My head hurts," Ichigo moaned.

"Ichigo…what was the last thing you remembered?" the zanpakuto asked.

"Well I was finishing a delivery when I remember everything being dizzy then waking up just to find out I turned into a kid," Ichigo explained.

"I see," the zanpakuto was silent as he went to the counter and picked up the antidote, "You drank something from the twelfth division labs and turned into a kid."

"What?" he blinked his brown eyes.

"This should turn you back to normal though," Zangetsu held it out for him.

"Thanks," Ichigo took the liquid and started to drink.

"If he doesn't remember anything… there's not hope for me remembering as well," he closed his eyes and his heart clenched as he felt himself falling unconscious, "Senbonzakura…"

Ichigo started to cough violently as he finished the last of it. The door slid open for Unohana to arrive to see Zangetsu on the floor unconscious and Ichigo's violent coughing fit.

"I'll have to go get a properly fitting shihakusho," Unohana said as she rushed out of the room again.

8888

"I must finish what I have failed to do," Grand Fisher narrowed his eyes at the raven-haired captain in front of him. "You've proven quite troublesome and stubborn." He lifted his hand and his vines lashed out towards the captain when a large blade intercepted the attack.

"I don't think so," the arrancar widened his eyes and smirked.

"Well, Ichigo Kurosaki, it's so nice to see that I won't have to hunt down my prey anymore," he retracted the crimson vines, "It seems that during the time frame that you went missing you've returned as a teenage boy."

Ichigo readied his stance, "Grand Fisher… I thought you were dead already."

"Oh? Where did you hear about that?" the arrancar chuckled.

"My friends might try to hide information from me, but I can do my own research. While I was working here I used my free time to look through the archives and discovered that Grand Fisher was killed in Karakura Town but no one knows how," the teenager explained.

"Hmph, do you remember nothing of our last encounter?" the arrancar scoffed.

"Of course, how can I forget you hiding behind the image of my mother?" he narrowed his brown eyes as he gripped the blade tighter.

"Correction, you ran me through with your sword," the arrancar's voice was laced with a venomous tone.

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo took another step forward.

"The Grand Fisher that was defeated in Karakura Town was nothing but a mere savage. There were two parts of Grand Fisher before turning into an arrancar, one was the body and the other was the lure. I was nothing but a mindless tool until Aizen came along," he explained, "We were separated and the arrancar that was defeated in Karakura Town was nothing but the foolish body. I am the superior part of Grand Fisher, the embodiment of the lure!"

"You want revenge or something?" the teen asked.

"Did you not just hear me degrade that filth? Seeking revenge for that rubbish is below me! I will finish you for not being able to lure you in and destroying you, I will have your head!" the arrancar held out his arm again.

"I don't think so!" Ichigo rushed forward. He jumped back as a blade came into his line of sight and he blinked when he saw who had attacked him. "Byakuya?" he was confused before sighed, "Look I know I'm interrupting you battle and all but can't you accept my help for once? Byakuya?" The noble hadn't said a word, not even responding. "Hey listen to me!" he yelled.

Grand Fisher started to chuckle as he walked towards the noble, "I'm afraid he won't be listening to you. In fact, I'm confident he won't be listening to anyone but me."

"What the…" Ichigo looked into the Kuchiki's eyes to see nothing in them, not even the piercing cold gaze, the gray eyes were blank.

"Have a good look around you Kurosaki," the teen knew better but he was shocked to see everyone one of his friends unconscious or injured.

"What did you do to them!" he yelled with absolute rage.

"While you were absent I merely took control of this man right here, he's quite powerful," he circled the unmoving man, "I even took the liberty of using everyone's power against them." He snapped his fingers and some of the zanpakuto appeared with the same expressionless appearance. "To think it was all during the time span of a few minutes," he purred as he reached out to touch Byakuya's shoulder.

"Don't touch him!" Ichigo charged forward only to be met with the arrancar's blade.

"Hmph, you have strong feelings for that man over there," he chuckled.

"Shut up!" the orange haired youth swung again only to be met by Byakuya this time.

"Hm… this is all so very interesting. It's a shame now that I have control over him, otherwise there would have been a possibility of him reciprocating your current feelings," Grand Fisher said in a sadistic tone.

"What…?" Ichigo thought in shock as he looked at the hypnotized captain, "Byakuya…"

"Well, no matter. I have no intention of slaying you now, I'll merely have this pawn kill you instead as you hopelessly battle against him. It will be all the more entertaining to see the look on your face as you slowly die in front of him without being able to save him," the arrancar continued to speak.

"You coward," the young soul reaper growled, "You're just hiding! You're not the one who's powerful!"

"Trying to goad me into a battle? I'm not that foolish Kurosaki. If I were you," he waved his hand and Byakuya started to become more aggressive in attacking, "I would focus on your current task. Deciding whether or not to kill the man before you or be killed yourself."

The teen dodged several of Byakuya's attempts of trying to slice him. Some of them had even made a few scratches; Ichigo's heart tightened and started growing tighter with each strike attempt. He could nearly remember all those times he'd fought with Byakuya, and the most recent one being where they had just been fighting after provoking each other again. "Byakuya… I can never really hurt you," Ichigo gripped Zangetsu tighter as he focused on parrying the elegant blade. He blinked as he saw an opening, it was small, risky, and it would cost him but he had to try.

The orange haired teen fought off a few blows again; once he saw the same sweep of the blade he took the risk and dived straightforward and successfully past Byakuya. Without a second of hesitation he used a flash step to cross the distance between him and Grand Fisher. The arrancar was in shock before recovering just a second later and summoning a zanpakuto from the ones that were in his control. Sode no Shirayuki went out of the line up and went straight for Ichigo when there was a flash and Zangetsu had intercepted.

"Curse you and that blasted zanpakuto!" the arrancar hissed as he waved his hand again. The zanpakuto surrounded Ichigo's and the teen had started to grow worried until he caught Zangetsu's gaze.

"Are you sure you'll be okay on your own?" he asked.

"Trust me, I am your zanpakuto," the zanpakuto assured, "You focus on returning Kuchiki's sanity."

"I'll leave it to you, Zangetsu," Ichigo gave a small laugh as he pointed his blade at the hollow.

"I won't allow you to live any further, kill them!" the arrancar ordered.

"Bankai!" they both simultaneously summoned. Instead of the large shikai blade they were now holding a black nodachi, and Ichigo was now dressed in his bankai clothing.

"Hey Byakuya!" the mindless man had turned his attention toward the teen, "Bet you can't catch up with me!" The teen raced off in a few steps and was nearly out of sight.

"After him!" Grand Fisher commanded the captain, "The rest of you finish of the zanpakuto!" The arrancar left to also give chase to the teenager to make sure nothing went wrong.

"I'm pretty sure I've evened the odds by moving my battle to another place…but where should I go?" Ichigo looked around for somewhere suitable, and would prefer somewhere that might trigger Byakuya's memories. His eyes caught something and they started to light up as he smiled, "That's it!"

"Scatter," he could hear behind him. He dodged just in time as blades had crushed the ground just behind him.

"You'll have to do better than that Byakuya!" Ichigo yelled as he picked up the pace.

"Catch up to him and don't let him escape," he said to the Kuchiki.

It was a risk leading Byakuya to the desired battleground as he dodged several attacks and felt Grand Fisher's impatience rise. There were a few moments he thought they wouldn't catch him and he was at a safe distance the noble would close the gap between them and nearly land a blow that could have been fatal.

"Almost there, please let this work," he thought as he hear the rocky ground crumble underneath him. Ichigo ran past a small forest of dead trees and tried covering as much ground as possible when Byakuya appeared before him and he skidded to a halt.

"Hmph, it looks like all that running was all in vain Kurosaki," he could tell that Grand Fisher's arrogance was rising. "It appears you've led yourself into a dead end."

"Or a way to get Byakuya back," he thought as he focused on the noble. Byakuya wasn't even out of breath! He smiled though; the man was not to be underestimated.

"Byakuya! We still have a battle to finish here at Sokyoku Hill remember?" Ichigo shouted towards the man's direction, "Back when I was trying to save Rukia, you said that I won, I say that it's was a tie. We won't settle this until we find out which one of us is stronger!"

"It's no use Kurosaki, Byakuya Kuchiki is under my control and you will die by his blade!" Grand Fisher waved his hand.

"Bankai," Byakuya dropped his sword and summoned the final stage of his zanpakuto, "Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."

"This better work," Ichigo thought. He sliced through the barrage of blades then started to circle the captain with his flash step. The same technique he used to show of his speed back then in their first battle, but this time he had more experience with the techniques. Not only that, this time his resolve was to save Byakuya instead. It even appeared that he was having trouble pinpointing his location. "Am I going too slow for you? How about I sped things up Byakuya Kuchiki!" he challenged. He turned himself into a blur of black color when he stopped and was in front of the man, the end of the nodachi pointed at his neck. He poured every ounce of emotion he had into his eyes in a desperate attempt to make Byakuya remember.

Byakuya remained unfazed and unaware of what was happening.

"I…I can't do it," Ichigo said. His hands started to shake and his resolved weakened realizing how dangerously close he was to hurting the soul reaper.

"Finish him," the arrancar commanded.

The captain of squad his summoned his sword again and the blade swung forward without a moment's hesitation…

8888

Zangetsu had just dodged another attack attempt from Zabimaru and their bankai. When they would wake up they will not enjoy the piles of apology letters they would have to write once they snapped out of it. He sent another Getsuga Tensho at them and he dodged Sode no Shirayuki's attack next.

"This isn't good, and I'm all ready out of breath," he thought as his lungs burned with each inhale of air. His pale blue eyes widened when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. A mass of cheery blades came straight toward him and he held up his blade, engulfed in the stream. The samurai walked up and waved his hand to command the blades to encircle the zanpakuto. Just as he was about to close his hand there was a break in the sphere and Zangetsu had freed himself from the prison.

"Senbonzakura…" Zangetsu was speechless. There had been the smallest of hopes that the zanpakuto had merely gone with Byakuya, or in the best case scenario Senbonzakura had escaped the illusion, yet he was now forced to fight the samurai as well. He took a deep breath before slowing his heartbeat and trying to work up the nerve for an attack.

The teen successfully moved out the way as he heard a snap of what sounded like a whip followed by the head of Zabimaru's bankai had moved right past him. Next he quickly broke free of the ice that was forming in his legs then barely escaped the ice prison technique Hyorinmaru had created. He faltered in his footing, and slammed mercilessly into the ground. Zangetsu looked up and realized who was just in front of him, his friends had lead him to Senbonzakura's feet for the samurai to strike the final blow.

"Sen…" he whispered. There was no response, not even a flicker in the lifeless blue eyes as he watched the blade being raised and only to be swung down to bring his demise. He blinked and realized that there were tears threatening to spill from his pale blue eyes. Was it the fact that he was about to be destroyed by the one he cared for most? No… he knew what it was and he knew what he was denying because of his fears. He stood up with what strength he had left and let his tears fall. "I'm sorry, but the reason why I couldn't tell you this earlier…was because I wasn't strong enough to say it," he closed his eyes as the samurai came closer with each step.

"I love you…Senbonzakura," his voice was barely audible. Blood bloomed from his chest as the blade pierced him swiftly, his knees grew weak, and it was hard to fight the urge of closing his eyes. Zangetsu closed his eyes and felt himself shattering into a thousand pieces, and all that remained was now scattered all over the ground. The samurai slashed his blade in the air a final time to remove the blood that covered the steel then sheathed the blade without any thought.

Then the zanpakuto, all of them, had snapped out of the illusion and Senbonzakura blinked as spark and color returned into his blue eyes again.

"What… what just happened?" Monkey looked around and her eyes widened when she looked over at an injured red head.

"Renji!" Zabimaru quickly ran over.

"Lady Rukia!" Sode no Shirayuki gasped as she saw her partner on the ground as well. Hyorinmaru had quickly rushed over to the young captain's side without saying anything, but the concern was as clear as daylight in the spirit's eyes.

"Where's Byakuya?' Senbonzakura thought. The samurai had looked around for his master, but he was nowhere to be seen. There was a sudden flux of his master's spirit pressure and he turned only for his gaze to look up at Sokyoku Hill. How had Byakuya gotten all the way up there when they had been fighting Grand Fisher down here just a few minutes ago? Why was he also sensing Ichigo's power as well? If Ichigo was back to normal then what had happened to… He heard something clatter and shift underneath his feet as he had just taken a step forward. Bending down he picked up the item and did a closer inspection.

The black blade was dripping in blood and there was barely anything left of it. Senbonzakura looked in front of him to see that there were many various sized pieces simply laying there and having no presence to it at all as if it was an ordinary blade. The samurai blinked again at the object he was holding, balanced it on both of his palms, the stared at the ruined sword a moment with innocent curiosity before he finally realized what had happened and started growing colder by the second.

"Z-Zangetsu…?" felt his entire body starting to shake.

The doors to the fourth division opened as members of the squad rushed outside carrying stretchers and emergency medical supplies. Unohana walked over silently towards the samurai spirit as she looked at what remained of Zangetsu. She looked towards Minazuki, who simply nodded in understanding. Without saying a word she led Senbonzakura into the building leaving Minazuki to pick up what was left of the young zanpakuto.

8888

Everything seemed to be moving slowly around him, moving by frame by frame as he helplessly watched the unwavering sword coming towards him in a graceful arc. Ichigo dropped the blade of his bankai and felt nothing but pain burn through him like a roaring fire. The pain was nothing; however, compared to failing to bring Byakuya back to his senses. Somehow his ears picked up his blade starting to crack, but it was not because he was dead (it took a lot more to kill him than running him through the side) Zangetsu must have lost his battle.

"Looks like… it didn't help after all," he thought as he looked up at Byakuya, "I've only made things worse."

"You are very pathetic Ichigo Kurosaki," Grand Fisher chuckled darkly, "I had not expected you to-…" The arrancar suddenly went silent before starting to walk away. "Stay here and see to it that Kurosaki does not try anything." The young substitute soul reaper watched in a dizzy haze as the enemy started to walk away, and he was now alone with the soul reaper.

"Looks like you've won," his voice was horse but he was still audible, "you…you." He couldn't come up with anything as he closed his eyes in frustration and sighed. "You're so mean, Byakuya I can't even come up with anything," Ichigo muttered, as he could never hate the noble.

"I-Ichigo," his heart skipped a beat and he looked up to see something faint sifting in the captain's gray eyes, "Don't…leave…" The teen blinked before he started to smile again.

"I promise Byakuya," he leaned his head into Byakuya's warm chest. The pain had subsided for a moment, heck he didn't even feel it anymore. Everything was peaceful for a moment before he was muttering something that was nearly incoherent before he shoved the noble away from him, and a long sword had occupied the few inches between them.

"It seems like you're going to be more of a hindrance after all Ichigo Kurosaki," Grander Fisher growled but noticed the broken sword on the ground, "That or I can destroy you easily seeing as how you're unarmed."

"Byakurai!" Ichigo fired a pale white lightning bolt and damaged the enemy's shoulder.

"K-Kido?" the arrancar was shocked for a moment.

"Bakudo No. 4 Hainawa!" Ichigo produced yellow crackling rope made of Reishi from his spirit energy and immobilized his opponent. He panted as he thought of Yoruichi and was grateful to learn about double incantations. The soul reaper readied himself for the next Kido.

"I have to warn you," Ichigo closed his eyes and started to focus his energy, "I've never really preformed this Kido spell before. I only had time to memorize the rest of incantations and even Yoruichi said that 'a small boy like me shouldn't attempt something so dangerous'." He opened his eyes again, "I'm not a little boy anymore, and so the worst case scenario is that this spell blows up in my face."

"You won't get away with this Kurosaki," he growled.

"Ye lord!" he recited, "Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south! Hado No. 31, Shakkaho!" A flaming crimson orb of energy had turned into a pillar of destruction, but Grand Fisher smirked. Dust flew everywhere and a few seconds later it settled once more to reveal the arrancar's zanpakuto had taken the massive damage. The imitator dissolved into a blade and Grand Fisher broke through the Kido with a bit of effort.

"Was that all Kurosaki?" he chuckled.

"Damn… I'm not trained enough to control that spell yet… it nearly blew up my face," he inwardly cursed.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure that you'll suffer as much as you did all those year ago, by killing those most important to you first," he lashed his crimson vine towards the unmoving Kuchiki.

"Byakuya no!" Ichigo yelled as he raced against the hollow's attack. He had lost his mother to Grand Fisher…and he accepted that revenge wouldn't give him a peace of mind. He had that when he felt relieved that monster was finally gone. Now… now he had enough power to protect those closest to him, and he would let any else get killed by Grand Fisher's hands!

Ichigo wrapped his arms around Byakuya and enveloped him in his arms. The scent of blood filled the air as they fell to the ground and he could feel the sharp pain on his back, and the involuntary shivers wouldn't stop as he grew colder each second. He was losing a lot of blood quickly but that was the least of his concern. Byakuya had to be okay… Byakuya was going to be safe and he kept repeating it like a mantra inside his head.

"B-Byakuya," he took a fistful of the captain's shihakusho and wanted desperately for the gray eyes to open again so he could get as far away as possible, "W-Wake up all ready, snap out of it…"

The teen was lifted like a rag doll and held up by the arrancar with a single arm. Grand Fisher smirked as he pointed the sword near young substitute's jaw line. "How pathetic, you know it satisfies me enough to see you in such a state. I wonder what would happen, if your beloved Byakuya Kuchiki saw what was happening to you." Ichigo stiffened and more shivers rolled down his spine, he didn't want to be seen like this. He didn't want Byakuya to know that he was worried about him… the stoic man would hate him for it.

There was a light groan; Ichigo widened his eyes in horror as the gray eyes opened again, but this time they were back to normal. The substitute felt his heart lightly flutter again, yet the feeling started to die as he felt his chest being pierced and he fell to his knees.

"Goodbye, Ichigo Kurosaki," he waved a hand and started to walk away. Seeing as how his business was finish there was no need to rush now, he would relish every single cry of pain he had squeezed out of the worthless substitute soul reaper.

Ichigo landed with a thud right next to captain of squad six. The man was still not fully awake or fully aware. What would Byakuya do once he saw him like this? What would happen once he realized the events that had just taken place? He wanted to reach out to the noble, maybe even try to gather the courage to ask him some of those questions. Now he would regret never at least trying…

He attempted to use the last of his energy to touch the pale hand, to feel a bit of the warmth that was under the mask. Byakuya was a really warm person inside…

"Kurosaki…?" he would have flinched at hearing his last name, but even now he didn't have the strength for a simple reflex.

"Idiot… have you forgotten my name already?" he joked as he closed his eyes. Byakuya was now fully awake and aware. He sat up and stared at the blood and dirt that stained the clothing and the wounds that had tarnished the skin. Ichigo's skin had started to change rapidly by growing paler and colder to the touch.

"Kurosaki…" his voice sounded even but his mind was completely blank as he started growing cold as well.

8888

A/N: Yeah my "action" chapter isn't exactly what I wanted but I still put all my effort into it! Now if you excuse me I'm going to cry over losing my cute little chibi and getting stuck with the teenager again.

Ichigo: Hey! What is that suppose to mean?

Shadow: It means that I have to start from scratch with you and Byakuya, that's what it means! Oh well, ShadowWolf XIII logging off!


	21. Chapter 20: Hard Losses

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach; Tite Kubo and Viz media own it while all I have is the season one box set…

A/N: Well readers the "Strawberry Chibi Arc" (just came up with it) is now over and our little Ichigo has now grown up… (Sniff) They grow up so fast… Well, I hope you enjoy readers!

8888

Chapter 20: Hard Losses

Byakuya watched as blood poured from the deep wounds. His gray eyes went to the sword in his hands that had been stained in a fresh crimson color. Inside he felt his heart skip a beat in horror, had he… done this?

"Bya…kuya," he blinked as he heard his name. Unable to believe what he just heard he looked at Ichigo again to see that he was still breathing lightly. The young substitute soul reaper was staring at him with his warm brown gaze.

"Kurosaki…" he was still alive, but Ichigo was quickly losing blood. If he was still alive, if there was a chance of saving him then-

Ichigo lightly squeezed his hand, "You really think this is enough to kill me Byakuya?" The teen chuckled lightly before sitting up, "You know better, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." Ichigo started to stand up, yet still felt cold as he wrapped his arms around himself.

Byakuya stood up, wondering what to do when something red caught the corner of his eye and he immediately grabbed the teen and preformed a quick flash step. He looked at Ichigo who blinked before staring up at him questioningly then back to the very spot they were standing. The ground had turned into a crater, and there was no rubble since it turned into mere small dust particles. Grand Fisher stared at them, primarily staring at Ichigo, with a murderous and bloodthirsty glare in his eyes.

"My patience is wearing thin Kurosaki Ichigo. Just what will it take to kill you?" he growled. He held out his other hand and stretched the finger to turn them into crimson weapons. "I thought I killed you, I even felt your spirit pressure deplete and your life force diminishing!" he yelled in frustration.

Byakuya looked at the teen in his arms. Ichigo was looking at the arrancar with a confused expression, as if he couldn't explain it himself. All of a sudden there was a scratch on the teen's arm and out of reaction Byakuya moved another few meters back.

"_Primero, luz_," Grand Fisher snapped his arm, "The name of my zanpakuto is called _marioneta_. It's primary ability allows me to control people like puppets or wear the image of souls so long as they are deceased, otherwise I have to hunt them down and control them. The name of my first attack is named "light" and it can only be used as an offensive attack that reads the person's memories yet it is very helpful since the attack travels at the speed of light."

"Why tell us of this?" Byakuya narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"Heh, quite the intellect. Why don't you see so yourself?" he pointed straight at the person in his arms. The soul reaper looked down to see Ichigo was breathing harshly. There was a blank expression in the brown eyes as if he had suddenly grown extremely weary. "It wears out my prey, after all they are seeing their lives play before them at the same speed of my attack, quite useful don't you think?" he chuckled darkly. Byakuya wrapped his arms a little tighter around the teen knowing that he could be targeted next. Becoming vulnerable was not an option with Ichigo in his current state.

"B-Byakuya," Ichigo gasped as he gripped on the shihakusho.

"Kurosaki listen to me, once you've regained your strength you must-," he was silenced.

"I'm not leaving you!" Ichigo glared at the noble, "You've been used as a mindless puppet before, what makes you think that I'm going to leave you now?"

Maybe if Ichigo hadn't turned into a child he would have been angered and frustrated that his orders had not been listened to. This was no time for arguments; however, and he had started to learn that there was no stopping him. Byakuya dodged another one of Grand Fisher's attacks.

"I believe you have no say in this Kurosaki. Your zanpakuto is damaged, you're wounded, and you are growing tired," Ichigo was about to argue when Byakuya spoke before him, "yet I will not be able to convince you. Will I?"

"Nope," the teen said rather smugly. He stood up with his own strength and faced Grand Fisher.

"Kurosaki if you so much as slow me down then I will force you to leave," Byakuya warned.

"Well I can't argue with that Captain Kuchiki," the raven haired man felt a light and fuzzy warmth in his chest, this would be the first time the teenager had referred to him properly.

"Very well then," he brushed it off and summoned his shikai, "we've reached a conclusion."

"_Segundo, el escenografia_," Grand Fisher stretched out his hands as they expanded and broke off into sections of crimson vines. It started to move the very earth beneath them ad they both moved away from the assault. They had suddenly found themselves in a forest that resembled smooth blood red lifeless trees. Byakuya looked over at Ichigo to see him a meter away, but as he was about to attempt getting closer a red branch swooped down and nearly stabbed him.

"Byakuya!" Ichigo yelled. He began to worry that the man had been injured; it would take a lot more to bring Byakuya down, yet there was something amiss about everything. The teen looked around trying to understand the motive. If the branches could move why not make them all attack all at once? His gaze shifted over to Byakuya who was using Senbonzakura to fend off the crimson forest, then he switched over to the arrancar who looked as if he were heavily focusing on the Kuchiki. That must be it!

"Hado No. 31, Shakkahō!" the sound of an explosion nearly caught the captain off guard. He looked over to see that the kido spell had knocked Ichigo of his feet and there was no doubt there must have been burns marks or some sort of injury from that blast. Kurosaki must have realized as well that something like this would require extreme focus, but now that focus had been shifted over to Ichigo who was without a zanpakuto and only armed with a few kido spells.

"I should have know better than to try that…" Ichigo thought as he tried regaining his breath. He jumped out of the way of several branches that dug into the earth. They resurfaced and pulverized the earth again. At this rate he was worried he was going to get into Byakuya's way, then he felt a tug on his arm as he was pulled in the opposite direction.

"Hado No. 33, Sōkatsui," a massive blue wave shot out from Byakuya's palm leaving Ichigo stunned at the amount of power the kido had possessed. "Kurosaki," Ichigo flinched, "Did I just not warn you about getting in my way?"

"Was I distracting you or something?" he joked. The noble remained silent and Ichigo was starting to question the silent treatment. Byakuya wasn't taking it seriously…was he? There was a loud and distinctive snapping as the "forest" started to be destroyed. Grand Fisher stood at the other side with his sword drawn, and there was something in his eyes that said that simply glowed with confidence.

"It seems that you've taken quite a beating Kurosaki, can you still move that arm of yours?" he chuckled. Byakuya looked to see the teen gripping his right arm; he had to stop this now.

"I believe we had an agreement Kurosaki," he reminded.

"What? You're telling me to leave over one arm?" Ichigo glared back.

"You're right arm is now rendered useless is it not?" the captain confirmed that he did not miss what he had just seen.

"Last time I checked I had two of them," the teen let go of his arm and demonstrated with a Byakurai. The older man was slightly astounded that the substitute was ambidextrous; after all it was a valuable skill in the battlefield. He would have made a fine soul reaper, but he had a life waiting for him in Karakura Town…

"Hmph," the arrancar held out his hand much like a puppeteer would. They both watched, yet when Ichigo spotted the glint of a string he quickly looked away. "_Último, marioneta_," Grand Fisher's voice turned into an echo.

Byakuya blinked as he heard the chirping of birds and the warm sunlight touching his skin. This was his garden in the Kuchiki manor… The sound of a door sliding behind him caught his attention and he was stunned to see a familiar person standing in the doorway.

"Good evening Byakuya," her fragile voice was sweet and kind. She was pale with sickness yet she was still as beautiful as a delicate flower.

"Hisana…" she smiled at him.

8888

The arrancar had his arms stretched out in front of him and with the slightest movements of the hands, wrists, or even fingertips he moved the "puppet" that was made from Byakuya's memories and Hisana's spirit energy.

Hisana, she really did look like Rukia but she looked as is she was about to break even at the slightest touch. The Hisana in front of him; however, was anything but delicate. Ichigo couldn't decide why he couldn't fight her, it was either because of Grand Fisher's techniques or she was Byakuya's first love and his wife that made him hesitate. He glanced behind him, the noble just a meter or two behind him, and then he barely dodged the blade that connected with his skin. It created a small gash on his cheek and he wiped the blood away only for other small drops to replace it.

"It seems I've made a fine choice in choosing a doll like this," the arrancar chuckled.

"What did you do now Grand Fisher?" Ichigo wished that he had Zangetsu with him; at least he would be able to block the attacks with a sword.

"Of course using your mother would be ineffective. After all the will to avenge your mother could go both ways with wearing my patience thin or making you easy prey," he tilted his head with a smirk, "So I settled for using someone from the soul reaper's past."

"There's one thing you're wrong about Grand Fisher," Ichigo informed.

"Oh? What would that be?" he narrowed his eyes.

"I'm not interested in revenge anymore, having the resolve to defeat you because of an arrancar like you manipulating and hurting those closest to me is enough to defeat you," the teen explained.

"Really, let's see that resolve of your shall we?" Grand Fisher waved his arm and all he saw was the flash of a blade.

"Scatter," the young substitute soul reaper heard the sound of impact and the cherry blossoms dispersed to revealed Byakuya's manifested zanpakuto.

"Senbonzakura," Ichigo was genuinely surprised to see the samurai there. Hadn't the zanpakuto been controlled? Wait, Byakuya was free of Grand Fisher's control but the Kuchiki was currently in a trance… This was getting very confusing. The samurai turned towards him, yet his head hung low.

"The blade has been repaired," Senbonzakura said with somewhat the same monotone Byakuya used, "I'll go take care of Byakuya." It shocked Ichigo, just what happened to the samurai to reduce him to that cold state of indifference? He was handed the blade of his bankai, and Ichigo could feel that this was his zanpakuto yet there was something missing.

"Byakuya Kuchiki's zanpakuto…" Grand Fisher mused, "Weren't you battling Kurosaki's zanpakuto Zangetsu?" A mass of cherry blossom rushed past Ichigo by nearly an inch and targeted the arrancar. The enemy merely sped away from the attack as it destroyed the ground yet widened his eyes when there was a small shallow cut on his temple near the left eye.

"Say his name once more and I'll kill you with my own hands!" Senbonzakura growled.

"Blaming me? I thought you were the one who stabbed him with your sword and killed him," he smirked. Ichigo looked over to see the samurai shaking, if he were not wearing gloves he would have seen the pale palms stained with small drops of blood.

"Don't listen to him!" Ichigo yelled. The zanpakuto spirit looked at him with empty eyes, which made him pause for a moment before continuing. "You were controlled, yet Zangetsu put himself at risk knowing that because he wanted to save you and his friends!"

"How sad it must have been trying to free the one he held dearest only to be rejected by having a sword run through him while trying to confess his feelings," Grand Fisher informed.

"He…what?" Senbonzakura felt himself growing weaker.

"As I was searching through Kurosaki's memories I happen to stumble on the memories of his dieing zanpakuto. It was quite the tragedy, yet so entertaining," Grand Fisher explained then looked at the orange haired teen, "Now I can understand that moment of playing dead. It was not you dieing but the zanpakuto instead, you were merely experiencing the same thing due to your connection."

"I'm not a fool Grand Fisher, a zanpakuto dies when we die, the spirits of our zanpakuto will always live with us," Ichigo held up his zanpakuto.

"True, yet it seems that the spirit that was attached to my sword is now dead, not that it matters of course," he brushed it off like it was nothing, "I would guess that any zanpakuto dies will truly be destroyed."

"This sounds like the time Muramasa invaded," Ichigo thought as he looked at the blade, "Now I'm really to question if Zangetsu knew about this."

"Ichigo…please accept my apologies for-," the teenager interrupted the samurai.

"If you want to apologize then you can apologize to Zangetsu after I'm done yelling and questioning him!" Ichigo stomped towards the arrancar.

"Such childish thoughts, do you really think that the dead can be revived?" Grand Fisher laughed.

"As long as I have this sword, then it is proof enough that Zangetsu is still alive," Ichigo sent an unnamed Getsuga Tensho towards the arrancar.

"A Getsuga Tensho… if Ichigo really did use the power of his zanpakuto then…" Senbonzakura thought as he closed his eyes. Words couldn't really describe what he was feeling right now. He turned towards Byakuya and dispersed into cherry blossoms.

"It seems that the Kuchiki's zanpakuto is nothing but a mere coward," Grand Fisher observed. With a few moments of his fingers and a flick of a wrist he controlled his puppet to attack.

"Senbonzakura is not a coward," Ichigo fended off the multiple stab attempts, "If anyone is a coward it's you!" He knocked the sword out of the fake Hisana's hand and willed himself to swing the blade when he felt pain develop at his side. Looking down he saw that her arm had turned into one of those vines. The young soul reaper took several flash steps back and was breathing harshly.

"That was Byakuya…" Ichigo thought back to the image he had seen. He could see pain reflecting on the surface of gray eyes. It looked as if the raven-haired man wanted to cry but kept the same stoic mask intact.

"What was that?" Grand Fisher thought as he narrowed his eyes, "I had not ordered for my puppet to do that, yet Kurosaki was still injured. I'll just overlook it then." He whipped his arm and the fake Hisana rushed forward with the sword in her hand. Once again Ichigo was scratched as the blade made a shallow cut on his arm, Ichigo blinked as he heard a voice, Hisana's voice.

He stopped and felt the blade piercing his side, there was no pain, and the moment of her death flashed before his eyes. A warm light enveloped the area around him, and he felt like he had somehow lost connection with the spirit world and the world of the living.

"Ichigo," he looked at Byakuya's wife. She seemed healthier yet there was something in her eyes that made her seem like she had deeply regretted something.

"Hisana, it's really you this time isn't it?" he asked.

"Yes," she nodded, "This is the place where spirits are reincarnated, but they first must be ready to accept the process. I managed to bring you here through the hollow's puppet, but I'm not the only one here that wants to speak to you," she informed. He turned around to see a man walking towards them that nearly looked like Byakuya.

"Ichigo Kurosaki is it?" Ichigo nodded, not knowing what to say, "My name is Sojun Kuchiki it's a pleasure to meet you." The air around him was warm and friendly, the man had even smiled but there was also the hint of sorrow.

"Are you Byakuya's father?" Ichigo asked and received a nod.

"My son has made promises that conflict with each other. We both worry that he'll never be able achieve happiness," he informed.

"We've been watching over him for years, hoping that one day he might be able to achieve happiness," Hisana added, "We would still be here waiting for him until we finally found that one glimmer of hope, you."

"M-Me?" he stuttered, they both smiled at him.

"Are you in love with Byakuya, Ichigo?" Hisana smiled at him.

"W-Well I'm…not so sure…" he started growing red.

"Don't worry, I have the feeling that my son has taken quite a liking to you as well," Sojun chuckled as he patted his back making Ichigo's face as red as a ripe strawberry.

"Y-You're both okay with this?" he realized.

"Please take care of my son for me Ichigo, he deserves a happy live," Sojun said.

Hisana took a hold of his hand in hers, "Byakuya deserves to fall in love again, and I could never approve of anyone else."

"I might have another son," Sojun laughed making Hisana smile brightly.

"Thank you, I'll do my best," Ichigo promised.

"Thank you Ichigo," Hisana waved goodbye and they both left to be reincarnated.

"Will you never die?" Ichigo blinked as he heard Grand Fisher's shout, "It seems that I'll have to kill you with my own hands!" The young soul reaper jumped out of the way but flinched and held his side as pain pulsed through him forcing him to kneel and try to regain his breath. Grand Fisher appeared in front of him with his sword raised and muttered, "I may have taken your life…but I will never be satisfied unless I take your soul!"

"Bankai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi," cherry blossoms drove into the side of the arrancar. Ichigo looked over and tried to stand up as he stared in admiration.

"Looks like I'll be the one thanking you this time," Ichigo sighed. He stumbled a bit, the hand that was on his shoulder prevented him from falling.

"You've gotten quite the beating," she smirked.

"Yoruichi! … You're injured," Ichigo noticed the woman's arm.

"Yeah, thanks to that arrancar," she looked over at the stubborn hollow.

"This… isn't over," he coughed.

"You're wrong, it is over," Suí-Feng said. The captain of squad two had appeared and stabbed the hollow on the back twice. A symbol of a black butterfly spread it's wings and Grand Fisher's spirit energy started to diminish until there was no evidence left.

"Hey Yoruichi…" Ichigo rasped, "What do you think he meant by…" He doubled over from the pain and started to fall towards the ground. Yoruichi blinked at the speed Byakuya had traveled in order to catch the teenager.

"You want me to take him for you?" Yoruichi offered as the man slung Ichigo's arm over his neck.

"I'm quite capable of taking him myself," he said as he started to walk. She said nothing and walked silently behind them on the way to Unohana's, it wasn't until half way that Byakuya had fainted in exhaustion.

"Such boys…" she sighed as she slung them both over her arms and traveled the rest of the way with a flash step.

8888

He woke up to the sound of something familiar, yet he opened his eyes to see something unfamiliar. Looking outside he could see that it was now raining, and he heard a light shuffling.

"Captain Kuchiki, it nice to see that you're finally awake," Captain Unohana said.

"How did I get here?" he questioned.

"Yoruichi Shihoin brought you and Ichigo in. She explained to me that you had fainted on your way here," she explained to him.

He sighed, "What about Kurosaki?"

"He's all ready gone out, he was still injured but he insisted that he wanted to see the rest of his friends," Unohana informed.

The noble paused for a moment before speaking, "I would prefer to leave as well."

"Would you like a rain coat Captain Kuchiki?" she offered.

He declined and went walking in the pouring rain. His grandmother would reprimand him for doing it but he didn't really care right now; instead he was wondering why Ichigo had gone off to see his friends instead of resting while he had injuries. There was nothing he could about it now though, Ichigo was a teenager again and he had no say in anything.

"Soon enough things will be in order," Byakuya thought.

As he reached the gates of the manor, he had started to map out the fastest way to his room. He felt his heart ache a bit when he realized that the fastest way was through the room with Hisana's shrine. Byakuya walked through the gardens and made his way around the large estate, when he reached doors he was about to place his hand on one of them when they both opened on their own.

"Byakuya?" the teen was about as shocked as he was. What was he doing here? "You're soaking wet! I was about to go take a coat for you too…" Ichigo muttered as he stepped out on the porch.

"Weren't you visiting your friends?" Byakuya questioned.

"Yeah but that was about an hour ago," the young soul reaper informed, "I was all ready done explaining that I was fine, and about the time I reached this place it started to rain but I had trouble finding a rain coat and got lost. Sorry…" It was quite the explanation, but was stumbling across the shrine room really just a coincidence? "Are you really just going to stand there all day Byakuya?" he snapped out of his thoughts, Ichigo had stepped out of the way for him to come in. "You're going to catch a cold at this rate, good thing I decided to bring a towel along."

He took the soft fabric the orange haired soul reaper offered him, "Thank you."

"Um… Byakuya, do you think I can talk to you?" Ichigo asked.

"What for?" he inquired.

"W-Well, it's just a few things actually," the teen informed.

"Of course," Byakuya agreed as he dried himself off, "You know where the calligraphy room is correct?"

Ichigo nodded, "I'll go wait for you then." The teen walked right past him and along the porch as his gaze followed the young substitute soul reaper for a while before going inside to take a quick shower.

8888

"Damn I thought my heart was going to explode," Ichigo suddenly thought as a deep crimson blush burned on his cheeks. All he had been doing was watching the rain for a few minutes before his bored mind started to wonder on its own. The memory of seeing Byakuya just a few minutes ago had started to make his heart pound in excitement. He had been shocked when he had opened the door and the noble was there. Just the sight of the other man had been breathtaking. Byakuya's raven colored hair was dripping wet with water making the some of the strands of black silk cling to his pale skin. Ichigo would have stared at the other with wonder for hours if he had not remembered why he had wanted to see the soul reaper in the first place.

The door slid behind him, he turned his head to see Byakuya. The older man was wearing a navy blue kimono with a black sash around to hold it together. The same fluffy towel was draped over the man's shoulders, but his hair was still dripping wet and free of the kenseikan.

"Breathtaking! Too breathtaking!" Ichigo thought in a panic.

"You wanted to speak to me Kurosaki?" Byakuya lightly rubbed the towel through his dark hair.

"You can call me Ichigo Captain Kuchiki," he offered.

"That will not happen anytime soon," the older man sat beside him.

"Fine then, you can forget about me calling you 'Captain Kuchiki' again Byakuya," the teen was at least attempting to act normal.

"Did you have something to ask of me or not?" the noble reminded.

"I'm leaving tomorrow for Karakura Town," he said bluntly making things a little awkward, "I-I was just wondering if you could let me stay over for the night."

There was a pause before Byakuya answered, "Of course, you may stay if it is to your liking."

"Thanks," Ichigo nodded in appreciation. He looked over to see Byakuya's hair was still heavily damped and summoned some of his courage. He sighed before reaching over and started to dry Byakuya's hair for him, "Remember to take care of yourself all right?"

"…You should be more cautious yourself Kurosaki," Byakuya reminded. "It's also considered an insult if you're the one who's heavily injured."

"I didn't mean anything by it! I just- just…" a light red blush started to form across his face, "You really helped me out so I was just trying to thank you."

"I was not about to observe an arrancar rampage the Soul Society and let him accomplish what he wanted," Byakuya said. The noble looked at him with cool gray eyes.

"I am grateful that you protected me Byakuya, but there's something else that I wanted to…" he trailed off when he followed the man's gaze. He tugged at his sleeve, trying to hide his bandaged right arm when a gentle hand caught him and slid it back down.

"Protecting you, or anyone else, is something that I'm not capable of Kurosaki," he looked away as if he failed everything.

"Byakuya I'm fine," the teen sighed in frustration.

"I'm no fool, behind that shihakusho are more wounds that were not dealt by Grand Fisher's blade but my own. You may try to hide them, Kurosaki, but the past will never change," he said then continued watching the rain.

Ichigo was quiet for a moment before breaking the silence, "There are a few things that I've learned Byakuya. I can't protect everyone that's close to me from every scratch. It does hurt me on the inside when I learn it happens but I always try so hard that it ends up in me covered in scratches and hurting them even more." He placed the towel on Byakuya's shoulders and touched a lock black hair, which resembled pure silk at a mere touch. The older man's hair was nearly dry and after that entire ruffling not a single strand was out of place.

"Kurosaki, you know it's not your responsibility to carry such a heavy burden," the captain informed.

"I know," Ichigo's tone was growing soft and warm making the other man lose some of his frozen barriers. They were completely melting within the teenager's grasp putting Byakuya a little on edge to finally acknowledge this. The last time he had trusted his heart to someone it shattered into pieces. He did not wish to experience the same thing again, yet the resurfacing of his feelings was making it difficult to restrain them and merely push them back again. The noble felt a pair of arms slid from behind and they envelope him as he was pressed against the warmth of Ichigo's chest.

"Why?" Byakuya questioned. It was becoming a challenge just to form simple words. There was something that just fulfilled what he felt was missing for a long time, and it was a childish desire yet he wanted to be held like this for as long as possible.

"As long as they're within my reach I want to protect them and live another day to just see them. To tell you the truth if it wasn't for today then I may have never realized it," the young teen explained.

Within his reach…despite what he has done by hurting the substitute soul reaper Ichigo still had the desire to protect him as well. The next words shocked him entirely.

"I forgive you Byakuya," Ichigo tightened his hold, "At least try to find what will make you happy and hold onto it as long as possible. It may not last forever but it's better than suffering."

"Are you certain you're not just a child?" he asked.

A rich laughter filled the wet air and cut through the heavy rain, "Was that a joke? Renji told me about you making a joke once but I never really believed him until now." Ichigo finally let go, and strangely he did not feel empty or loneliness. Maybe it was because the orange haired male was still right next to him and his very presence enough to keep the clouds away.

"Despite what others think I do possess a sense of humor," he stated.

"You are a very kind person Byakuya, and very good at taking care of kids," Byakuya looked at him with a questioning glance.

"Taking care of children is something I have never done before. Handling lieutenant Kusajishi is challenging because I do not know how to handle her," the noble admitted.

"I wasn't talking about Yachiru, Byakuya, I was talking about how you were able to handle me," Ichigo smiled. It was a smile that emptied out the darkness that remained in his heart. There was nothing more than a desire for that smile to stay; yet it disappeared as Ichigo looked towards the raining sky.

"You remember then?" Byakuya asked.

"I remember everything," Ichigo sighed, "How could I forget something so important to me?"

"Then why do you look towards the sky with such solemn eyes?" Byakuya thought. They were heavily clouded and looked at everything with a distant expression.

"It must have caused you some trouble since I have the habit of wandering off. My mom always had to keep an eye on me or I'd disappear. She was always amazed how I would always come back unharmed," he paused, "Now it seems like where ever I go I always get hurt because I act so rash. There's just no escaping that because it's how I am so you can't really blame yourself for every scratch I get."

"Reckless decisions is something habitual for you, but they can be controlled. Just remember next time not to purposely injure yourself as much, and remember what I just said about being more cautious," the noble said.

"All right then, I'll try to be more careful and you try to hold onto what ever happiness you can find," Ichigo stood up, "Thank you for everything Byakuya."

Byakuya sat alone watching the rain once the young substitute soul reaper had left. The warm presence continued to fade as the minutes passed by. Slowly he began to notice the feeling of peace had left with Ichigo.

8888

Byakuya and Rukia had all ready begun eating their breakfast silently. It was still rather early and they were both hoping that Ichigo had just slept in a little later. The door slid open and they were both expecting the orange haired teen to come in still sleepy, yet they were both surprised when they saw who stand in the doorway.

"Good morning," grandmother Mayumi greeted. They were both stunned and it took them a while to greet her as well. The servants began serving the woman her breakfast and it wasn't long before Rukia had started to grow curious.

"Where's Ichigo?" she asked her brother.

Byakuya didn't have the slightest idea, and instead Mayumi had answered for them, "Ichigo Kurosaki won't be joining us."

"Huh? Why not?" Rukia found her bravery and asked.

"He was asked to go meet the head captain and woke up early," she explained.

"Why didn't you say anything earlier?" Byakuya started to feel enraged.

"I only learned of this when I had met him at your parents' grave Byakuya," she put her chopsticks down, "I had just come back after paying my respects."

"What was he doing there?" Byakuya demanded.

"He was just leaving some flowers before he left. This will be his last day in the Soul Society as a substitute soul reaper," she informed.

"What? Why?" Rukia was shocked to hear this.

"The young man had not told me," Mayumi mused, "He just told me of this before leaving."

"Excuse me," Byakuya said. He stood up and left with his breakfast halfway finished. Rukia also excused herself shortly afterwards and went rushing out of the room.

"It looks like my grandson has grown fond of a male this time," she laughed, "How interesting."

8888

The gates to the world of the living were open and the head captain, Yoruichi, and Ichigo were stand there in front of it.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, turn in your badge," Ichigo held out his hand, his badge in it when a group of people came running towards him.

"Ichigo wait!" Rukia yelled.

"Sorry about this head captain," Ichigo sighed.

Captain Yamamoto nodded, "I understand."

"You're not leaving without a fight Kurosaki!" Kenpachi ran ahead of the group.

"Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanini," Ichigo began to draw the symbol that went with the kido, "Look upon yourself with horror and then claw out your own throat. Bakudo No. 9 Geki!"

"What the-," Kenpachi was immobile as a field of red energy engulfed his entire body.

"Looks like you're starting to get better at Kido," Yoruichi swung an arm around the teen's neck.

"Only because you and Kukaku forced me into life or death situations," he groaned with not the slightest bit of amusement.

"Head captain, what's the meaning of Ichigo never returning to the Seireitei?" Captain Ukitake asked.

"Yeah, I didn't even get the chance to drink with him," Captain Kyoraku added.

"Shunsui…" Junshiro sighed. They were trying to prevent Ichigo from being exiled from the Soul Society, not giving them another reason to.

"Ichigo Kurosaki is no longer of use to us as a substitute soul reaper, as of now he is being revoked of his title," he informed the group.

"Head captain, why would you this when Ichigo is one of the strongest allies we've had?" Toshiro questioned.

"I can't use Zangetsu anymore," Ichigo explained, "if I were to break him in battle I might lose him forever." They all stared accusingly at Kenpachi.

"Why not have him fixed at Captain Kurotsuchi's?" Renji offered.

"Are you crazy? I said I wanted Zangetsu fixed, not traumatized!" Ichigo yelled.

"Well I'm sorry if I'm trying to keep my best friend in the Soul Society!" Renji yelled back.

"Enough!" Rukia stepped between them and pushed them apart, she turned towards Ichigo with a sad look in her eyes, "Ichigo are you sure about having your status taken away?"

"I'll be okay with it Rukia," he assured.

"Well then…there's no stopping you then," she sighed then hugged him tightly, "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too," Renji joined in the group hug.

"Come on guys it's not like I'll be gone forever," Ichigo laughed.

"Are you kidding? It's going to take you forever to come back!" they both shouted. After saying the last of his goodbyes the group started to leave, Rukia and Renji the only ones left to see him pass through the gates.

"Let's get going Ichigo," Yoruichi started walking towards the gate.

"Right," Ichigo nodded and handed in his badge, "Sorry for the delay old man."

"That's quite all right," Yamamoto chuckled. Rukia and Renji both looked at each other in confusion, it was like the three of them knew something that they didn't.

"Kurosaki," they all turned to see Byakuya walking towards them.

"Byakuya…" Ichigo was speechless. He hadn't seen the noble earlier, thinking that the older man wasn't going to see him off. Now that he was here it made his heart flutter and he tried not to be too embarrassed and overjoyed by his appearance.

"You're forgetting something," Byakuya held something out in his hand.

"Seaweed Ambassador…" Ichigo muttered, "I thought I lost him, thanks."

"Take care," Byakuya said. They all widened their eyes as Ichigo flung his arms around the noble. Even Yamamoto had to open his eyes a little to see if this was really happening. "Kurosaki…" the captain of squad six was speechless.

Right now reality was really starting to sink in for him. Ichigo would never be coming back to the Seireitei anytime soon, yet he refused to lift his arms and stood still. Returning the embrace would be selfish of him and pulling away from it would leave him feeling cold and guilty.

"Ha! You should see your face right about now Byakuya boy," Yoruichi laughed.

"Werecat…" he narrowed his gray eyes at her. Ichigo laughed and let go, with a final wave of goodbye he was through the gate and was back in Karakura Town.

"Welcome back Ichigo!" he blinked as streamers went flying.

"Welcome back," Kisuke walked up to him, "Your friends and family here decided to throw you a party for your return, and my shop was the perfect location."

"Wow, I don't know what to say…" Ichigo told them.

"How about a nice 'thank you'?" Tatsuki punched him on the arm.

"Hey, take it easy on the arm," he hissed slightly. An orange shield appeared around him, started working on his injuries, and disappeared once they were fully gone.

"Let enjoy the party, I even made cake!" some of them flinched when they heard that.

"Don't worry I helped," Uryuu added.

"Are you still trying Uryuu?" Ichigo said. They all laughed as the Quincy started turning red, Orihime looked around completely oblivious.

"I don't get it," she turned to Uryuu, "Try what?"

"N-Nothing Orihime," Uryuu stuttered as he fixed his glasses. They all continued laugh and began the fun, Ichigo sighed.

"I'll take Zangetsu for you," Urahara held out his hand.

"Thanks hat and clogs," Ichigo took Zangetsu off his back and handed the sword over with care. The man left and his friends and his family were busy watching his dad and Keigo goof off. He took Seaweed Ambassador out of his shihakusho and smiled as he noticed how it fits perfectly in his palm.

8888

Byakuya kept a steady work pace as he stacked each paper neatly and orderly on his desk. It had been two weeks since Ichigo's departure and since then Captain Kurotsuchi had worked out the bugs of the materializing wave. There were now specific settings such as the zanpakuto had to belong to a soul reaper with a certain amount of power, or the zanpakuto could only materialize within the boundaries of the Soul Society. He looked over at his zanpakuto. Senbonzakura rarely materialized unless it was to go on walks or help him with work.

"He still must feel guilty," Byakuya thought.

"I can hear you," Senbonzakura sighed.

"Have I not told you to never read my thoughts again Senbonzakura?" he warned though he never enforced it.

I know…" the samurai muttered, "Can I go for a walk?"

"Of course," he permitted. Senbonzakura stood up and left the room without another word. Byakuya looked over at the pile of folders with potential candidates who could become his lieutenant. He picked one up and opened it, scanning the contents rather quickly before setting it down again. It was no use since he wasn't able to fully focus on it. Standing up he walked over and opened the window in his office.

"You influence everyone around you too easily…Ichigo," he muttered and leaned against the window. Byakuya had thought that once Ichigo was gone things would go back to normal; instead it was the exact opposite.

It felt lonelier.

8888

Story notes: "Primero, Luz" is Spanish for "First, light". "Segundo, el escenografia" is Spanish for "Second, the scenery" and "Último, marioneta," is roughly "Last, marionette." I used Spanish for the attack names because the arrancar were connected to the language in Bleach. Since I'm a huge Bleach fan I wanted to mix this in into my story instead of going into plain English because it just doesn't work for me.

A/N: I know, I know, it's rather short but when a chapter stops it stops. I can't just force it to get any longer because that's just stretching it too much and a chapter loses it's magic.

Signed Reviews: Akira Namikaze, TokenAsian, Love Psycho, Tomsbestbuddy, Hesymi, Lil Mexican, ctofi1, grandshadowseal, xXxOtAkUxXx-444, Orion'slover, hollykaye, clio111, Kurokarin, chibitomodachi, Sharon T, Kags21, XtremeQueen1234, Tlcatlady, ChaoticArisu13, Ren-sama23, and Anime Hottie Lovah. Thanks for the support; you're all amazing!

Anon Reviews:

Slfangirl15: Quite the cliffhanger right? Sorry for the scare I didn't know that the reaction would be so powerful…

ATPT557: Well I did update sooner than I thought, that's a perk! I apologize for the cliffhanger, but it was necessary since the chapter had to end there. You used the word "evil" a lot by the way…

Kuugen: He got what was coming to him. Plus Ichigo fully remembers about being a child and he also lives, there was really nothing to worry about since I'm a lover of happy endings and I couldn't stand to write something tragic when it wasn't meant to be tragic. Regrettably, the Black Friday weekend tore me to shreds and I didn't really know my psychological condition, but now I'm doing okay.

Yaoifangirl666: Trust me I do have to start all over with their relationship…it's going to take me a while to figure it out but hopefully I can figure something out. As for buying the manga I didn't really find it scary, I actually found it amusing and it brought a laugh and a big smile. You didn't pressure me by the way and I just loved the Wallflower reference, it's just so funny! If you're interested I do have a Facebook, ShadowWolf Ryo.

Neko neko: It was a bit dramatic wasn't it? I didn't intend for it to be but apparently that's how things turned out… As for the lemon there are still a few insecurities but I'll see what I can do. Sorry Ichi but you really don't get a say in it since my word is the final word. (Uke! *cough*)

ShadowWolf XIII logging off!


	22. Chapter 21 Things Change With Time

Disclaimer: Unfortunately for me I will never own Bleach. Tite Kubo owns it, along with the Viz media company…

Story/ Informational Note (The following information was obtained through Bleach Wiki on the "Gotei 13" page): There are three known methods of becoming a captain: trail by combat (defeat a captain in front of 200 witnesses), personal recommendation (have recommendations from at least six captains and obtain the approval from three out of the remaining seven), or the captain's proficiency test (demonstrating the ability to perform bankai in front of three existing captains including the captain head).

A/N: Renji is going to become a captain in this chapter, which really shouldn't be a spoiler since I did mention it was his goal, and the method he is going to be using is the most common method, the captain proficiency test. The method is pretty straightforward, just perform bankai and apparently you pass, the information of what _exactly_ happens is either scarce or nonexistent. Since the exam is either the information to the letter or no one really wants to be so descriptive, why not add in a few of my own twists? After all it just wouldn't be as exciting if Renji just summoned his bankai and he passed that easily, so why not add in some fun twists? (Smiles) I hope you enjoy readers!

8888

Chapter 21: Things Change With Time

"I'm not sure about this Rukia. What if I'm not impressive enough?" Renji gulped. His girlfriend (that's right girlfriend) was walking with him towards the hall.

"I'm sure you'll impress them Renji, you've been training hard for a month now," Rukia encouraged, "Besides, you have a recommendation from my brother so there shouldn't be a need to worry."

"Just because Captain Kuchiki recommended me doesn't guarantee anything," the red head thought bluntly. He couldn't say it out loud or else he couldn't tell if Rukia would lecture him, hit him, or even both.

"We'll go out and celebrate at lunch with everyone else once you've finished, just do your best," she gave him a light peck on the cheek once they reached the doors.

"Thanks Rukia…" he sighed, the nervous butterflies in his stomach seemed to calm down a little.

"Good luck!" Rukia cheered. She left with a quick flash step when the doors began to open. He stepped in the hall to see the head captain with two other captains waiting.

"Hello Renji, how are you feeling?" Shunsui waved at him.

"Fine Captain Kyoraku," Renji answered.

"Lieutenant Abarai Renji of squad six," the head captain addressed, "as you know the captain proficiency test requires the ability to perform bankai and at least three captains, including myself, need to witness this. State the name of your bankai and summon it."

Renji steadied his breath and unsheathed his sword, "Bankai! Hihiō Zabimaru!" With a burst of red spirit energy the captains watched as it increased. A cloud of smoke appeared and once it had settled it revealed a bankai that would intimidate anyone unfamiliar with it. The lieutenant stood his ground as Shunsui, Toshiro, and Captain Yamamoto had begun examining the bankai.

"Are they just going to stare at us?" he heard Monkey's voice echoing in his head.

"It feels creepy!" Snake complained.

"Stay calm you two, we have to get through this no matter what," he thought in response.

"Easy for you to say," Zabimaru snapped.

Toshiro kept looking around for any weak spots the bankai might have. He observed the segments and noticed that it was being held together by Renji's spirit energy. It was impressive since the bankai was huge, but he had to remain unbiased and keep a critical eye like Shunsui advised.

"So Renji, what happens if one of the segments break?" Shunsui inquired.

"It's pretty hard to destroy it, but if that were to happen then I just reconnect the segments and keep fighting," the red head answered stiffly.

"Relax Renji," Shunsui patted his back. Toshiro followed the lieutenant's quick glance at the head captain. The old man was currently looking at Hihiō Zabimaru's still head.

"What would happen if the head should break Abarai?" Captain Yamamoto addressed.

"I-I don't know sir," Renji stuttered. The young captain felt a bit of sympathy for him as the lieutenant caught his action and started to pale. During his exam he had been nervous, but unfortunately for the red head he didn't know that all you really had to do was endure a fight against one of the captains.

The old man nodded, "Very well then." His staff slammed the ground and the doors opened again. A figure stepped in dressed in a black cape with the hood shadowing his face from being seen. "You will first be facing this young man instead of Captain Kyoraku or Captain Hitsugaya. He has been developing his skills for this very moment in order to become a part of the 13 Court Guard Squads. Depending on your skills, Abarai, you will become the captain of squad five, or remain the lieutenant of squad six."

"Remain in squad six? Head captain if he's really that strong don't you think he should become a captain?" Captain Kyoraku asked.

"Captain Kuchiki has not turned in a request for a new lieutenant, something that is not acceptable, the only one with the excuse is Junshiro," the old man huffed.

"Shouldn't our first priorities be filling the positions for captains?" Toshiro inwardly sighed.

"Old men have mysterious and sometimes wise ways of doing things master," Hyorinmaru said. It was small attempt to consol his master to prevent the young captain from getting a headache.

"It still doesn't justify the fact that everyone around here is insane," he thought back.

"The battle will commence in the outskirts of the Rukongai, let's begin walking shall we?" Captain Yamamoto led the way with the caped figure following closely behind.

"This is a first," Toshiro commented.

"What do you mean? Fighting some random person isn't normal?" Renji asked.

"Actually, you were supposed to endure a battle against either Captain Kyoraku or me for a few minutes. The remaining captain would take orders after the time limit in order for the head captain to assess your leadership skills," the white haired captain explained.

"So why do you think things changed?" the clueless lieutenant asked.

"I think it's all a matter of convenience since old man Yama would have a lieutenant for Byakuya and a new captain all in one day. Remember to do your best Renji, it might come down to deciding which one of you has the stronger desire," Shunsui hinted.

"The new guy must have a few tricks up his sleeve, not to mention a few advantages as well. You know nothing about him and we don't even know his power level," Toshiro commented.

"This guy has to be given credit for playing his cards right, must be pretty smart or pretty lucky," Shunsui noted.

"He's kind of creepy by hiding like that if you ask me," Renji muttered.

The figure turned his head and looked at them as if he had heard their conversation. The three soul reapers blinked before the hidden young man started walking again to catch up to Yamamoto. That was either a crazy coincidence or just plain creepy…

8888

The area was barren and the ground was perfectly level, it was an ideal place to battle since no one was really around for miles. He calmed himself by thinking of how he would be trading the lieutenant's badge around his arm with a new white haori soon.

"Unsheathe your weapons," Yamamoto ordered.

Renji grabbed a hold of the handle and started to reveal his standard katana; however, his opponent unsheathed his sword only to reveal that it was a nodachi. The red head gripped the handle a little tighter for reassurance. The length of the blade did not matter, as long as he could overpower the guy he would be promoted as the fifth squad captain.

"Lieutenant Abarai, your test will be to unmask your opponent. As for you young man, if you are unmasked then it will lower your chances to become a proper shinigami. Begin!" Renji blinked and moved quickly to counter the blade that attempted a direct swing.

"Looks like Renji is fortunate enough to have a quick reaction," Toshiro became slightly nervous for the lieutenant.

"Yeah, otherwise it would have been over with the first strike," Kyoraku muttered and tipped his hat up. The young man had possessed enough swiftness that could have caught up to Yoruichi Shihoin's speed. He looked at the old man and wondered if he had taken the young fellow under his wing. If so then it would be difficult for Renji to at least beat the time limit.

"He's fast, I can barely see him," Renji thought as the figure kept disappearing and reappearing right in front of him. He was grateful he got to witness Captain Kuchiki's flash step in battle and Ichigo's flash step as well whenever he used to spar with the teen.

He went for a lunge, which made the figure jump back, but the other quickly recovered by crossing blades with another swing of a sword. Using the power of his rushing adrenaline he pushed back with enough force to at least make the young man stumble then flash step a few meters back.

"Hado No. 31, Shakkaho!" Renji recited. The kido spell generated a red pillar of flaming energy towards the target; it impressed both of the captains to see Renji had grown so powerful with his Kido in the course of a month.

The kido was powerful, yet when a flash of blue energy discharged from the palm of the cloaked practitioner it blew the minds of Toshiro and Kyoraku when it obliterated the kido spell like it was nothing and went straight towards the shocked red head. Renji managed to pull himself together, and the end result was an injured arm.

"What was that?" Renji thought as he breathed heavily, "Did the guy even use an incantation? That was nearly half as powerful as Captain Kuchiki's! Damn, looks like I'll have to battle my way now!"

The lieutenant immediately went for the offense strategy, his type of fighting style. Just one scratch was all he needed to assure himself that this guy could be defeated before he had to use Toshiro or Kyoraku's help. The three captains noticed the sudden change and watched carefully.

"Looks like Renji went back to fighting his way," Toshiro broke the ice.

"Sure looks like it. Now he'll have more of a chance, and cold strategy wasn't really his style to begin with. Wonder how long he'll last against this mysterious opponent though," Shunsui glanced over to the head captain who had not said a word.

He dodged the Byakurai that had been fired at him and summoned his shikai. With one swing he crushed the ground but not his opponent. After two more swings he started to recall his weapon until he was surprised and moved out of the way as he had been face to face with the mysterious sword man. Was he some sort of prodigy? No one could really figure it out that fast unless they've seen it before. Now that he thought of it, it felt like he fought like this before.

Renji cleared some distance, "Bankai! Hihio Zabimaru!" The other lifted his hand to create a crackling yellow rope of spirit pressure. Another hand followed and the sounds of hissing and struggling came from Zabimaru. With a mere twist his zanpakuto free, but he couldn't understand why the kido was so weak. The last two kido were low level, but judging from the Sokatsui earlier they should have been more powerful. There was something amiss and he wanted to end it before it went any further.

"Hikotsu Taiho!" he shouted. Spirit energy started to collect at the snakehead's mouth then released into a powerful blast of energy; he grinned when he saw the shoulder had been at least scrapped.

"Hm…he might have a chance after all," Kyoraku thought.

"Captain Kyoraku, Captain Hitsugaya, you are allowed to fight against Renji Abarai's opponent," Yamamoto said. It came to a shock towards both of them.

"What? Head captain, Ren-," Toshiro corrected himself quickly, "I mean lieutenant Abarai hasn't even made it passed his time limit."

"Right now I am not only evaluating Lieutenant Abarai, but that young man as well. If he wishes to be a part of the 13 Courts Guard Squads we must evaluate just how strong he is without his zanpakuto," the head captain informed.

"You mean the kid doesn't even have a zanpakuto? What about that nodachi?" Shunsui looked at the blade that flashed in the light. It was certainly no illusion.

"That is nothing but a normal nodachi," Captain Yamamoto added, "Are you going to disobey my previous orders?"

"No sir," they both said before stepping on the battlefield.

"What? I thought you guys weren't suppose to help me," Renji must have been baffled by their appearance.

"We're battling against the same opponent because of orders lieutenant Abarai. It seems that your time limit has been diminished for today," Toshiro informed. "Sit Upon the Frozen Heavens, Hyorinmaru!" A wave of ice flew towards the cloaked figure and increased in speed the further it went. There was no movement until last second where the nodachi met the ice and started scraping it from the side. Ice particles flew everywhere and the cloak spun around to meet a sword.

"That was pretty impressive of you," Kyoraku remarked to his opponent, "not to mention risky as well, if you didn't have the power you had you would have been injured much worse."

"Amazing," Renji gasped. The deep wound on the arm was exactly where he had stuck earlier with his previous attack, Hikotsu Taiho. He also had to acknowledge the two captains working together without even saying a word. When he became a captain, would he also have to read and anticipate the attacks of his enemy while doing the same with his comrades?

Captain Kyoraku knocked the nodachi away and pierced the figure in the side. Hitsugaya watched carefully and wondered what would happen now that he had been heavily injured when movement caught his eye.

"Captain Kyoraku, behind you!" Toshiro warned.

"Huh?" Shunsui had just enough time to dodge as his favorite straw hat was knocked of his head. The young man moved back a few meters before waving around his sword as if inspecting it for balance while the two soul reaper captains regrouped.

"Strange, I was sure I got him," Shunsui muttered, "What's worse is there was hesitation behind that swing, if I were a real enemy my neck would have been scratched."

"It looks as though our opponent isn't use to handling that sword," Toshiro narrowed his eyes in suspicion, "Somehow he's still able to wield it with a lot of skill as if he's handled a sword before."

"I think it's about time to unmask our mysterious man," Captain Kyoraku put his hat back on.

"We may not have to do anything," Toshiro commented. Renji had segmented off his bankai; the segments were floating in the air and started linking together again with red spirit pressure. His bankai restrained the opponent like a snake constricting its victim. He struggled fiercely and Renji ordered Zabimaru to lower him down.

Renji's hand reached for the hood when he remembered that whoever was taking this test would have their chances lowered of become a soul reaper. There was a clatter and his eyes looked down at the nodachi that had fallen to the ground. The masked opponent stopped struggling and had bowed his head in defeat. It must have been a stupid decision but he lowered his hand.

"Risking his promotion by helping out another person, Renji has a long way to go but he has a lot of potential," Shunsui lowered his hat.

"Renji…" Toshiro thought as he quietly observed the head captain walking towards the two.

"Lieutenant Abarai, dismiss your bankai," Yamamoto ordered. There was a flash of light before Renji had returned his zanpakuto into its sealed state and sheathed it. "You have surrendered," Renji was shocked by the next words, "Lieutenant, you have won the match and you will learn the results later this afternoon. As for you young man, prepare yourself for your next exam in Karakura Town." The figure slightly bowed.

"Head captain Yamamoto, I don't understand. I was the one who-," he was interrupted.

"Good work Renji Abarai," the old man complimented. He started walking away with the young man following after him; they both left the soul reaper in shock.

"Wow, getting complimented like that, I would say that you have a pretty good chance at becoming a captain now," Shunsui mused.

"You deserve it Renji, you did an amazing job out there," Toshiro agreed.

"T-Thanks!" the red head started to grin.

The young man that was hidden under the cloak stopped momentarily. They were already a few meters away, but he could still sense the red head's spirit energy growing in excitement. He looked at the three soul reapers with somber eyes before the head captain addressed him.

"Right now is not the time for you, but if you continue you still have a chance of obtaining a spot as a captain," Yamamoto informed without looking behind. The figure nodded before walking to catch up.

8888

"How's Zangetsu?" Ichigo had appeared in the doorway dressed in a black yukata with a white sash tied at his waste.

"He's resting now, but he should be okay with the last of his treatments finished," Urahara informed as he took a sip of tea.

"Thank goodness," the teen thought as he looked at his zanpakuto. There was no evidence of scratches; the black nodachi blade seemed fully repaired and gleamed in the light as it leaned against the wall.

"Having your bankai break for the second time was much easier to repair compared to the first time around. I think I'm starting to break a record here," Kisuke commented with an evil glint in his eye.

"Try anything and I'll make sure you'll be Zangetsu's first victim," Ichigo threatened.

"So Ichigo, how do you think it went?' Yoruichi swished her tail.

"You were there weren't you?" Ichigo folded his arms.

"He's grown up so fast!" Kisuke squished the cat in his arms dramatically.

"Shut up…" he rolled his eyes.

"I believe I was asking _you_, Ichigo. How do you think it went?" Yoruichi inquired once more.

"I don't know… I haven't been in the Soul Society for so long and my connection broke off," the teen sighed as he sat himself down.

"Well I guess it's about time we start to prepare, come on Yoruichi," Urahara got up with the help of his cane. The slim black cat followed after leaving Ichigo alone in the room with his zanpakuto. Ichigo stared at Zangetsu for a little while before folding his arms on the table in front of him and closing his eyes. He pulled himself into his inner world and Zangetsu was standing in front of him with back turned.

Zangetsu turned his head, "What? Ichigo-."

"You idiot!" the orange haired teen kicked his zanpakuto.

"What was that for!" the zanpakuto glared at him.

"Expressing my frustration," he suddenly sighed, "How are your injuries?"

"Don't try to change the topic," Zangetsu got up and dusted himself off.

"I'm serious, how are they?" the teen's arms positioned themselves to examine the other.

"Just fine, why are you so concerned?" the zanpakuto was started to wonder if he should be concerned himself.

"I just want to know how you're doing after what happened, you remember right?" his tone was cautious but the zanpakuto spirit didn't pick it up.

"Of course, I've learned not to be so careless when I'm training with Benihime," Zangetsu shivered. He had placed a hand directly over where Senbonzakura had pierced him, and Ichigo narrowed his eyes but remembered to act normally.

"Get some rest for today all right?" Ichigo waved his hand.

"I'm not coming with you?" he blinked his pale blue eyes with a bit of astonishment.

"No, you're not ready yet. Besides, if something happens then I don't want you carrying any of the blame since you have your own troubles," the teen stated.

"Do you really think I'm not ready?" Zangetsu felt a little frustrated.

"No, but I'll tell you that I don't feel like I'm ready either. It's all nerve racking," he sighed.

"Don't strain yourself, good luck," were Zangetsu's parting words.

When Ichigo blinked he was back in the empty room. He missed his friends in the Soul Society, but there was he something he missed most of all. The past few months had felt like centuries to him and there was not one spare moment that had gone to waste thinking about the second childhood experience that he had. Reaching underneath the folds of his clothing he pulled out his Seaweed Ambassador and held it closely.

"I miss you," he whispered gently, and there was no sadness laced behind it. A ringing sound caught his ear, so he put his stuffed toy down and fished around for the source. By the time his eyes had read the last of the words he looked over at his zanpakuto before looking down at the message.

"That was fast," Ichigo muttered and grabbed the sword near him. He looked at Seaweed Ambassador and placed it against the wall. "I'll be back soon," he promised and walked out.

8888

He stepped outside of the Senkaimon gate and observed his surroundings. He reached for his sword and narrowed his eyes. Karakura Town was infested with hollows, and plenty of them.

"We are here to observe," Captain Yamamoto informed.

Byakuya lowered his hand along with the some of the other captains. The noble wondered if Ichigo Kurosaki was going to be the one to handle this, but he reminded himself that the young teen had been revoked of his status. Now there was no reason or obligation for him to even lift Zan- his zanpakuto to destroy another hollow.

"It's no use, just being here makes me feel miserable," Senbonzakura's voice said.

"He should be repaired by now," Byakuya thought, "It's been more than a few months…"

"Hey captain, are we really just going to stand here and-," the lieutenant of squad two got punched in the face in a blink of an eye.

"Shut up, the head captain knows what he's doing, so if we're here to just observe then we're going to observe," she said coldly.

"Nervous Junshiro?" Shunsui noticed his friend's discomfort.

"Huh? Oh, perhaps just a little," the captain smiled softly, but retained a slight fidgetiness; "It's the possibility of the souls getting hurt that worries me. Um, did I say something wrong?" He looked around as everyone had stared at him just a moment ago. Captain Ukitake had said nothing wrong, but he did voice the concerns of everyone present.

Captain Yamamoto slammed his cane on the invisible ground they were standing on. A few of the hollows had been destroyed but it did nothing when compared to the sheer numbers. A dark blur appeared from the trees and disappeared in the mass of hollows.

"Watch carefully, this is the young man's final exam, he is to expel the hollows out of Karakura Town's forest," the head captain said.

There was nothing but a blur and the occasional swish of a black cloak, and even the gray experienced eyes were having trouble keeping up with the young man. Byakuya stole a glance at the lieutenants and captains to see they were also astounded by the amount of power and speed that was being displayed. He could see now why the barbarian of a captain was left behind or they would have had a giant mess to clean up.

Second after second the hollows kept disappearing; they saw a few flashes of what must have been kido as the last hollow was dispatched. The figure began to sheathe his sword, and he began walking towards them until stopping just a meter away from all of them.

"You will know of the results later this afternoon, please wait here until further notice," Yamamoto ordered, and the only response was a slight bow before the mysterious man disappeared. "As for the rest of you, decide whether his skills are adequate enough to become a soul reaper." Naturally most of them thought he was more than adequate, the rest just said that he was a suitable candidate. After receiving their votes Yamamoto decided to give them the choice to either stay until the later afternoon or come back with him to examine the next person who would become promoted.

Byakuya hesitated, he was slightly torn and wondered if he should go visit Kurosaki. Ukitake put a hand on his shoulder and smiled at him.

"Byakuya, do you think you could go check how Ichigo is doing? I wanted to report back to Rukia and Renji but it seems that I'm behind in my paperwork today," he asked. The noble nodded, grateful for Ukitake's kindness.

"I'll report to you once I've returned," Byakuya assured. The man smiled at him and left with some of the others. Immediately the captain summoned the spirit ribbons and started looking for a red one. There must have been thousands in the bunch but the ribbon should have appeared by now. He brushed some of the ribbons aside, wondering where Ichigo's spirit ribbon was when he momentarily panicked. He started rushing to the one place he might obtain some answers, Kisuke Urahara's shop.

8888

"Thanks for letting me borrow this," Ichigo threw the item covered in cloth.

"Hey! Didn't anyone teach you not to throw weapons?" Kisuke whined.

"That was fast work," Yoruichi commented.

"I had to make up for earlier," Ichigo pulled out the same device he had received his message from earlier. He pressed a few buttons and closed the cellular looking device.

"You were careful correct?" she crossed her arms, "Being too swift can come with consequences."

"I brought it already," the teen held up the unbroken bottles of sake.

"Success!" Kisuke and Yoruichi were overjoyed.

"What make these those special?" Ichigo handed over the rice liquor.

"These are made of the finest ingredients and made by one of the most professional sake makers in Japan! To call this mere sake is an understatement!" they both said.

"Whatever," the teen groaned.

"Would you like a drink Kurosaki?" Urahara had already begun pouring it.

"Are you crazy? Who gives a minor alcohol!" he yelled at them.

"Too bad, you won't know what you've missed," Yoruichi downed her first shot.

The teen noticed the third ceramic saucer, "Didn't I just say that I wasn't going to drink."

"That's not for you, that's for a guest who should be arriving today," Urahara explained.

"Have fun with your drinking partner then, I'm not going to be the one taking care of you tomorrow," Ichigo went to go check on Zangetsu. A minute later and the door opened and Byakuya Kuchiki was standing in the doorway.

"Welcome Captain Kuchiki! Would you like a drink?" Urahara offered.

"Where's Kurosaki?" he narrowed his eyes as he saw the sake.

"Come on, loosen up Byakuya boy. What's with the worried eyes?" Yoruichi poked his cheek after sneaking up behind him.

"I will not repeat myself," the noble stepped out of the woman's hold.

"Oh, Captain Kuchiki," Tessai appeared in the doorway, "Will you be joining us for a drink?"

"I have already declined, I came here for a different reason," he informed.

"Well, if you're looking for Kurosaki then he just passed me in the hallway," the man said.

"Thank you," Byakuya quickly rushed past them. He walked down the halls and wondered which one Ichigo was in. There was the sound of a door opening and closing and he used that as his guide. Once he reached the door he lightly tapped on the rice paper door and it slid open.

"I told you I'm not drinking with-," Ichigo paused when their eye made contact, "…Byakuya? What are you doing here?"

"I came here to see you," the noble answered then added without a moment to think, "Ukitake had wanted to visit as well, but he couldn't so he asked me to see how you were."

"Oh…" Ichigo looked down and broke his gaze, "I'm fine, so I guess you'd want to go back and tell him that right?"

"Kurosaki," he had his hand on the door to prevent it from closing, "I wanted to ask you something as well."

"Can you ask me some other time? I really don't have the time-," the older man stopped him from closing the door again.

"There may not be a next time in the next few years Kurosaki. Have you forgotten that your status was revoked?" Byakuya reminded.

"I know but I said I wasn't going to take forever," the teen tried another shove. Once again the captain wouldn't relent without getting and answer. It was uncharacteristic of him to be stubborn but he didn't care what the young teen would think of it.

"Kurosaki I want to know why…" he paused when he had fully opened the door and looked at the teen.

Ichigo was gripping his upper arm as if trying to prevent the crimson liquid from coming out any further. Blood slowly trickled down his arm and stained his clothing and hand. There were medical supplies on the small table behind him and clean bandages were in disarray as if they had been unpacked in a hurry. A light blush began to form on the teen's cheeks and his eyes expressed a feeling somewhat similar to a child getting caught doing something wrong.

"B-Byakuya I-," he stuttered.

"Sit down," the noble said as he placed a pale hand on the teen's cheek. At any other time he would have examined the way the blush grew a deep shade of red and admire it, but he remained indifferent as he folded the sleeve up. The gash in the arm was deep and wide, and the blood should have leaked out at a faster pace since there were no signs of clotting. It was a medical mystery that would have baffled Unohana, and it was currently making him curious. Instead he let his hands take over as he led the teen to take a seat, and started working on the injury.

"Are you mad?" Ichigo inquired after he had cleaned the arm. It had broken the long silence between them and he finally noticed how anxious the other had been. He wondered if he had displayed any emotions during the timeframe.

"Kurosaki, may I ask you something first?" he momentarily delayed.

"Sure," the teen nodded. Every movement and even Kurosaki's tone of voice had seemed to become more docile, and it had even turned into one of the more dominate from the mountainous number of questions he had, yet he went for the next best thing to answer both questions in one stone throw.

"Have I expressed any form of concern?" he asked.

"Well… you did look a little surprised when you first saw it, but other than that you still look your stoic self to me," Ichigo informed.

"I may not have shown it Kurosaki, yet right now I cannot tell you my current emotional status given that I have not felt anger for quite a while," Byakuya calmly answered, "I do; however, have some questions that need to be answered."

"Ask away," the teen sighed, knowing that this was going to take a while.

"You told me that you were just fine Kurosaki, when you were really injured. Why did you feel that it was necessary to lie to me?" Byakuya started to wrap some gauze around the injury.

"I…" the teen paused and thought for a moment, "It's not really that important to me, and I feel like a hypocrite right about now. Despite what I learned I keep repeating the same mistakes over and over."

"Do not carry an unnecessary burden Kurosaki. Months, even years go by for someone to learn a lesson and sometimes there is no avoiding repeating the same mistakes because of habits," Byakuya said then moved onto the next question, "How did you obtain such a deep gash in the arm?"

"I don't know," Ichigo watched as the older man tied off the bandaged with expert hands; it was always the small things that made his heart pound so rapidly: the grace, the authority, the calm demeanor, the gentleness…everything. "I might spoil everything."

"Kurosaki, tell me," Byakuya used his soft, demanding tone that nearly made him shudder, "if you refuse to tell me then it's the equivalent of you hiding this wound of yours. It doesn't soothe my concerns."

"I was in the Soul Society earlier today," Ichigo relented, "I was fighting Renji, Kyoraku, and Toshiro so I could become a soul reaper. First Renji got me but I escaped with a mild scrape, but it turned worse when Captain Kyoraku got me after I dodged one of Toshiro's attacks."

"You…were in the Soul Society?" the news was slightly surprising for the captain.

"Yep, I was also the one who also destroyed the hollows in front of the group of lieutenants and captains. Right now I'm hoping that I might have a chance of becoming a real soul reaper just like you," a yawn followed, "Sorry… I must be tired because I didn't get enough sleep, I got nervous."

"Loss of blood and sleep in the same day is not good for you Kurosaki," Byakuya said, "Please be more cautious and take care of yourself."

"Might as well take a nap, do you think you could wake me up in a few hours?" Ichigo covered his yawn with a hand this time.

"Just get some rest Kurosaki," the noble replied.

"Byakuya…" Ichigo closed his eyes as he fell into the soul reaper's grasp.

8888

Senbonzakura was lying in his room and currently trying to sleep. He closed his eyes and felt drowsiness. Just when he thought he was about to get some rest his mind started to conjure fake images of what he possibly could have done to injure Zangetsu. The samurai sat up in fright, his heart racing and pounding and felt the cold sweat on his skin. Lately he wasn't getting as much rest as he was suppose to, but he felt that this was a suitable punishment that he deserved.

"Zangetsu…Zangetsu," he thought brokenly. He buried his hand in his face and shuddered for a moment as he tried holding back his sorrow. It was no use…the event would haunt him for the rest of his life and his heart was beating meaninglessly. Without the young zanpakuto he was nothing but a shell of his former self filled with agony.

The door to his room slid open and at first he was startled. He calmed himself down thinking that Byakuya made have needed something, but the person he expected wasn't standing at the doorway. In fact, it was the person he had least expected to see.

"Zangetsu…?" a mixture of emotions flooded with in him: shock, denial, fear, and others that could not be described.

"Senbonzakura," the teen's blush could still be seen despite the semi-dark room.

"H-How?" he stuttered.

Zangetsu smiled softly, and he felt his heart start to thump against his chest. "I was looking for you," the teen walked toward him. The samurai started shaking not knowing what to do, the young zanpakuto looked at him with joy still brimming with in his pale blue eyes.

"It can't be…" the samurai whispered.

"Senbonzakura, what's the matter? You look paler than usual," the teen sat next to his futon then cupped his face.

"You can't be," he muttered as his hands turned white from fisting the comforter. "You've never showed your emotions so freely, and you've never smiled before. You must be figment of my imagination…"

The samurai was silenced by the harsh glare the one in front of him was giving him, "Are you saying that because of my personality that I'm not allowed to show any emotion?"

"No but-," he was interrupted again but with a slight tug on his clothing accompanied by it.

"Do you really think I'm just an illusion Senbonzakura?" he laced his tone with a bit of ice making him shudder again.

"I-I…"

"Do you really not want me to be here?" Zangetsu whispered softly, almost sounding as if he were heartbroken.

Tears started falling down his face and he shook his head, "N-No! I don't want you leave me again." He let go of the quilt and reached for Zangetsu's clothing instead; it made the young zanpakuto crash into him and assuring him that this was reality and not some twisted dream.

"Senbonzakura…" hearing his name from that voice again made his heart race ten times faster. The samurai continued to let his tears stream down freely as he crushed Zangetsu against him and trying not to suffocate the young spirit.

"It was my fault! It was because of me that Ichigo Kurosaki got his status revoked. I should have been stronger Zangetsu. I should have…" he muffled his stronger sobs by burying himself in the embrace.

"What is he talking about?" Zangetsu thought in confusion.

"I've really missed you…" the samurai whispered.

"Senbonzakura, calm down. This wasn't your fault if something happens to me then the blame is mine," Zangetsu consoled.

Senbonzakura managed to pull bits and pieces of himself together and look into Zangetsu's burning pale blue gaze, "Still… I can't help but blame myself. Even now as I'm holding you like this…"

"Oh Sen…" the young zanpakuto sighed as he pressed his lips against the samurai's forehead. There was nothing at first minute of contact until Senbonzakura started to fervently kiss him after a sharp tug.

"Zan…Zangetsu," the samurai whispered between breaks.

"C-Calm down!" Zangetsu stiffened when he felt light kisses travel down his neck.

"I-I…" the older zanpakuto stuttered a bit before reluctantly letting go. " I'm sorry… I can't really control myself around you."

"There's nothing to worry about, I'm fine now," Zangetsu soothed as he hugged the older zanpakuto gently. "I must have been gone for quite a while since you're acting this way."

"It's hard not to act this way, after all you've been gone for a couple of months now, it's the beginning of winter now," the samurai stated but felt Zangetsu stiffen a little, "Zangetsu?"

"It's winter all ready?" the young zanpakuto buried his head in Senbonzakura's chest.

"Of course," the samurai chuckled, "Did you lose the track of the time and season?"

"It sort of embarrassing," Zangetsu said aloud but then thought. "I've been out for months? I thought I've been out for days or even just a week or two… What happened?" It was a question he was afraid to ask; yet he felt like several vital things were missing. He wanted to know, but he just couldn't bear to ask anything about the past few months in front of Senbonzakura right now. It was if bringing back the past was stabbing the older zanpakuto with pins and needles.

"Zangetsu," he snapped out of his reverie, "Do you think you could stay with me for as long as possible? I want to cherish the time we have together as much as possible. It may be the last time we see each other in a while."

A blush brightened his pale face, and it even made Senbonzakura smile. His heart was beating at an impossible speed, "O-Of course."

"Thank you," he kissed Zangetsu's forehead and felt happier when Zangetsu closed his eyes and red stained his ears. "You're blushing an awful lot today." Senbonzakura blew a puff of air on the ear shell.

"S-Stop teasing me!" the other yelled as he slapped a pale hand over the ear he blew on. He laughed at the overreaction, but he really felt alive and more like his old self now.

"All right," he wrapped his arms behind the slim body and whispered in a dangerous heart melting tone, "just remember you were the one who suggested this."

"I change my mind I'm leaving!" Zangetsu started to flail around.

"I'll stop teasing you if you calm down and let me hold you the rest of the time," Senbonzakura bargained.

It was brief, but for a moment he felt peaceful and nearly forgot everything that had happened.

8888

Hours later Byakuya was now watching Renji being congratulated. His former lieutenant was now the new captain of squad five, and Momo was happy to have her old classmate for the position. She thought he was perfect for the job. Rukia was also wearing the lieutenant's badge and represented squad thirteen. It had taken a while, but when Rukia had finally asked his permission to move onto a higher ranking he could not turn down the determination shining in her eyes. Renji was surprised at first, but he was still happy for his fellow soul reaper.

Byakuya glanced back at the head captain. There were no other haori that were given out which meant the young man (only Byakuya had knew it was Ichigo now) must not have reached the expectations to become a captain. He saw a few looks of sympathy from some people, yet it was quickly erased to go congratulate the two soul reapers who had been given a promotion. If they had known… but it was better this way. Ichigo would have been throwing away his life away to become a soul reaper, and he was only seventeen…

"Brother, are you going to be joining us?" Rukia had caught his attention.

"No," he softly shook his head, "I have some paperwork that's still uncompleted."

"All right then," his sister smiled at him with a hint of sadness. She went to catch up with the group and he started going towards the opposite direction.

"Paperwork huh? I thought you worked over time so you didn't have to work today," Senbonzakura remarked.

"You're being strangely talkative for once," Byakuya thought back.

"Your worries become mine, after all I am your zanpakuto and I should add that the trees are bare," the samurai informed.

"They were bare to begin with," Byakuya broke off their connection. He knew that his zanpakuto could just materialize to speak with him again, but he was grateful that he reached his empty office.

He made the right decision… right? There were no other haori, which was an appropriate rank for Kurosaki's level of power, so not waking up the teen after a few hours after applying the "sleep kido" was better than what would have happened.

"Whether from it's from my presence or not I'm always the one to see you sacrifice yourself," the captain thought and wondered what he could do. He looked at the folders on his desk again; all of them had looked through yet he found himself transferring the stack from his desk to the coffee table in front of the couch.

After he looked over every file, he wondered how much time had passed with his limb feeling tired and his head starting to ache from fatigue. The raven-haired captain started to wonder if part of his hesitation to choose a proper lieutenant was because of the orange haired teen. He made no promise to the ten-year-old Ichigo, so then why was he still continuing to hold back?

You're still hoping he'll be with you…

He immediately blamed the thought that entered his mind on his zanpakuto yet he felt no current connection to Senbonzakura. There was one moment when he was a kid that his father Sojun had explained to him that in certain moments you could hear your own heart speaking to you. Back then he hadn't understood what it meant, but now he realized that it was merely a strong inner desire that surfaces in moments of sadness and loneliness. Right now he felt like he was under the perfect conditions for such a thing.

"Byakuya!" the door to his office slammed open and he immediately stood up and turned to see an enraged Ichigo Kurosaki in the doorway. The teen appeared to be catching his breath and the black cape was currently on his shoulders.

"Kurosaki…" he didn't know what to say since he had left the teen behind in Karakura Town.

"You better have a good explanation for that kido, and for not waking me up," Ichigo fumed as he crossed his arms. He was wearing his famous scowl making Byakuya break eye contact. Whatever Ichigo Kurosaki had remembered things would still remain the same between them. No, things _had_ to remain the same. It was best if they were never close at all because he would feel responsible for Kurosaki giving up his life when he still had much to live for.

"You don't belong here in the Soul Society Kurosaki, you belong in Karakura Town where you are meant to be," Byakuya said.

"So things haven't changed…" he looked to see a flash of pain in Ichigo's brown eyes, "I don't belong in Karakura Town anymore, or in the World of the Living. My place here now is with the Soul Society, and the Seireitei."

"That would mean losing your life in Karakura Town," Byakuya watched as Ichigo nodded his head, "How…?"

"Kon, one of the soul candies, was in my body while I was away. He was with my friends Chad, Uryuu and Orihime at the time when Grand Fisher decided to visit Karakura Town," he paused before continuing, "He found them, and he injured my friends then moved onto me... They tried but there was no way, I lost my connection."

"My apologies," the noble lowered his head.

"You don't have to apologize for anything since you weren't there Byakuya," Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck, "if you start putting any blame on yourself I'll be mad again."

"I'll keep that in mind," he said.

"Byakuya…do you hate me?"

"Hate is a strong word."

"I know, it's just…" Ichigo tried to put it in words, "You're actions toward me always make me believe that. Every time you look at me all I can see is disapproval, and every conversation always mentions how I never belong here. Byakuya if I annoy you so much then just tell me and I'll… try to avoid you as much as possible."

"Why do you think it's necessary to go such lengths?" he questioned.

"I just want you to be happy, but lately you've looked miserable whenever I'm near you," Ichigo thought. "If that's what my captain wants me to do then I can't argue," Ichigo said and took off his cape to reveal the lieutenant's badge, "the head captain told me I wasn't suitable to become a captain because of my reckless behavior, along with a few other reasons, so he assigned me to a lieutenant's rank. There was only one spot I guess that made me your second in command."

"Did you plan this from the very beginning?" Byakuya was referring to the promise.

"Actually the head captain told me he would be choosing my rank so I didn't have any choice in the matter. I even thought I was going to become a captain, but I guess I'm your new lieutenant. You won't be needing those applications anymore," the noble suddenly felt slightly embarrassed.

"I'll have to organize these files again," he looked at the thick stacks he'd have to organize.

"I don't have work until tomorrow. I'll take care of this and you can go home for today; I don't have anything better to do," Ichigo was right next to him with a single step.

"What about-," he was interrupted.

"Renji and Rukia?" Ichigo had already started to shift through the files to organize them, "They're out celebrating their promotions, and if I suddenly walked in there then I'd just take all the attention away."

Byakuya started to walk towards the door but looked over his shoulder once more, "Are you sure you'll be all right handling this?"

"Just alphabetize them and put them away right?" the orange haired teen assured.

"Thank you…" he paused in the doorway, "Welcome back Kurosaki." The door softly clicked behind the older man and the files fell out of his hands. The new lieutenant quickly kneeled down and started to pick them up.

"Things seemed so much easier when I was a kid," Ichigo muttered as he wished his dark blush would disappear. "What am I going to do now…?"

8888

A/N: Happy holidays readers! I really stink at trying to earn back your trust… I'm such a terrible updater. I did have a nice Christmas when I went to North Carolina though, and I hope that you guys enjoyed your celebrated holiday. News Years is coming around the corner so I hope that I can become a better updater. Onto the reviews!

Signed Reviews: Anime Hottie Lovah, xXxOtAkU-444xXx, clio111, Anelir-sensei, Castiel4life, Enzy-Chan, Tlcatlady, Leopardlover999, Kags21, Kurokarin, Slfangirl15, Akira Namikaze, TokenAsian, STONY and SCOGAN addict, Bleach 5252, midnighticelover, toshirofan4ever, 8LiveByTheCreed8, Azura7, loverslittlebattlefield, Mirage Alcedame, bloodytears87, briar black death rose, and Gravity's Child. Thank you readers for all of your support! Each review makes me feel like a kid on Christmas morning!

Anon Reviews:

Neko neko: To tell the truth I'm leaning towards the- wait hold on a second. Here chibi Ichi distract yourself with this Seaweed Ambassador for now. Anyway I'm leaning towards the non-lemon side of things. It sort of seems inappropriate in this case because whenever I refer to this story I just think of my little chibi…so it causes complications for me. Sorry…maybe in another story if the mood is right.

ATPT557: I'm trying to work out Zangetsu a little bit. He's one of those problems in the plot. Originally I had intended not to do this but…it unfortunately came up this way. Don't worry though, it's not a long conflict, you'll see what I mean.

Kuugen: I have no idea… for some reason I have a special talent in dramatic situations despite the lack of romantic experience. Maybe it's from all those soap operas I've been traumatized with in childhood or the shojo manga that's influenced my life. Interesting… I hope you had a wonderful Christmas Kuugen!

Yaoifangirl666: Sorry but I need my creative mind… You know me very well though! Yep, I have the plans ready and drawn out! Or written out… My main reason for running into it is that it would just seem strange for Byakuya or Ichigo to confess then out of no where things are perfect. I'll have Byakuya realize his feelings first then we can have that big moment everyone is waiting for! Sorry for not updating soon enough Naruto (another one of my favorites) but here's three big bowls of ramen as an apology!

Gwenwaverider: I say nothing! (Cough) You must be another psychic… I wish I could be one! Sorry for the little moment there, but I still hope you enjoyed it!

ShadowWolf XIII logging off!


	23. Chapter 22: It's Not Just a Fever

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, everything belongs to Tite Kubo and the Viz media company.

A/N: _Konnichiwa_, It's been a while readers! Sorry for the absence and it's been so long that you probably forgot about this, but I've been trying to gather as much inspiration as I can since I can't seem to write. I would also like to add a little warning as well. During the chapter Byakuya is acting pessimistic while he has a fever, which isn't really in character for him, but my writing has been influenced by my recent gloomy behavior. Hope it doesn't ruin the chapter for you because it's been a while and you might be expecting something fluffy, but I hope you still enjoy it.

8888

Chapter 22: It's Not Just the Fever…

Byakuya Kuchiki looked up at the clock for the third time that day. Once he calculated how much time had past, he continued focusing on his paperwork. When the door to his office slammed open then shut within the same timeframe of five seconds; he didn't even look up to see who it was.

"You're late Kurosaki," he informed his lieutenant.

"Sorry…" the teen gasped.

"Zaraki again," Byakuya stated.

"Yep," Ichigo confirmed, "He caught me by surprise though, this time he decided to ram through the wall."

"You know if there is any damage on the squad six grounds it will be coming out of your pay, not just Zaraki's," his captain cautioned.

"I don't have to worry about that. The wall Kenpachi broke was at his barracks," there was a sliding sound and this time gray eyes looked up at his lieutenant.

"He injured you this time?" the noble was slightly surprised. Ichigo wasn't the type of person to get injured so easily, after all if he weren't skilled the head captain wouldn't have let him become lieutenant in the first place.

"Like I said I wasn't expecting him to come crashing through the other side of the wall this time. Kenpachi injured it but it's nothing but a few scratches and some bruises," Ichigo slid the top part of his shihakusho off. Byakuya looked down immediately, not knowing why he was shy about just seeing an inch or two of tan skin.

"What means of escape did you use this time?" the captain questioned as he tried focusing his mind on another topic.

"Well you know it can't be kido, you remember what happened the last time right?" it was hard not to forget what happened a few weeks ago; Kenpachi had created a crater in his own training grounds, and now it was being converted into a shallow practice area.

"Yachiru gave him directions," Byakuya guessed.

"Right as usual," Ichigo said. The lieutenant finished treating his bruised shoulder then slid his uniform back on. He hid his personal medical supply kit under the small table again.

"Your paperwork is in order, I've already organized it for you so shouldn't have a reason to fall behind," the captain informed.

"Huh? You didn't have to do that," Ichigo sat on the couch instead of the floor.

"You have somewhat of an excuse, Abarai use to skip out on work for his personal purposes at times," he said.

"At least he's not as bad as Rangiku, sometimes I feel sorry for Toshiro," Ichigo chuckled.

"Anyway, consider the help as a reward for being capable of your responsibilities," Byakuya brushed the matter off.

"Thanks, I brought your favorite afternoon tea leaves by the way, consider this my thanks for letting me stay at your place until I find one of my own," the young soul reaper placed the canister on the small table.

Byakuya paused for a moment and started to wish that Kenpachi had destroyed at least few walls of his barracks. There would have been a bit more paperwork, but it was a small price to pay compared to having Kurosaki finding a new place to stay. For the past few months he had gotten use to the regular routine of walking with his lieutenant to work with the casual conversations that accompanied it. He could ask for the soul reaper to stay but…

"Kurosaki-."

"Byakuya-."

They both blinked as they stared into each other's eyes for a moment. Both were confused and were trying to register the simple coincidence of saying each other's name at the same time, but they brushed it off and continued with a heavy silence.

"Did you see that Rukia?" Rangiku lowered her camera.

"See what?" she responded. Rukia had seen it all right, and she couldn't help but think of the box of shojo manga she owned. Didn't see hear of this genre before? Where two males fall in love with the same atmosphere like shojo…?

"Oh! This will make quite a story, right Rukia? Rukia?" Rangiku was staring at the empty spot. The lieutenant of squad thirteen had left to go learn about the name of the manga genre that eluded her leaving Rangiku to defend herself if anything happened.

Unfortunately for Rangiku that moment would occur now.

The window slid open and Ichigo was there, "Rangiku? What are you doing here?" He started to scowl when he saw the camera in her hands then sighed. "Byakuya… isn't it your turn to handle this?" the teen reminded his captain.

"Scatter," Byakuya said. Ichigo raised an eyebrow wondering why Byakuya hadn't summoned his shikai this time. When he looked back at the spot where Rangiku had once been he realized why, so he closed the window so the rest of the warm air inside wouldn't escape.

"That's amazing, you don't even have to bring the shikai out. One word and they start running for the hills," Ichigo commented.

"I have heard that people are frightened of my heartless demeanor," the noble stated. His status as a Kuchiki had already created the stereotype that all of the clan members were like this (well the majority were like this but still…his father had been a kind man), yet it was past events that shaped his current personality as someone who seemed cold, unkind, and cruel. Most people stayed away from him and he was fine with it, although sometimes he wished it would work on a few people that insisted on annoying him.

"You're not heartless you're just misunderstood," he looked up to see Ichigo smiling softly, "I think if people got to know the real you they wouldn't believe that. You're a kind hearted person Byakuya."

Byakuya's heartbeat was steady but his heart was slamming ferociously against his chest. It kept ringing in his ears and he felt like he was out of breath. What was happening to him? It felt like he was paralyzed.

"Byakuya? Byakuya!"

He blacked out.

8888

A hand caressed his face with a tender touch; he opened his blurred eyes. It took him a second or two for him to realize that the hand was pulling away so he used his quick reflexes to catch it. When his sight returned the first person he saw had a bit of red on the top of his cheeks.

"Kurosaki…" he realized that the skin was cold but was quickly starting to heat up.

"Byakuya!" Ichigo was slightly surprised then composed himself. "Are you okay?"

"Of course," he sat up in the bed. "What happened?"

"That's what I want to ask you…" Ichigo thought to himself.

"What were you doing while I was unconscious?" Byakuya remembered as he ran a hand through his raven hair.

"Well, on my way here I had to get past a snowball fight while carrying you. Sorry but you took most of the hits, I got you to Unohana's then I went to go file a report that you collapsed on the job. After that it was just running back and forth until I ran into Kenpachi on my way here, but I got lucky and lost him thanks to a patch of ice. I was just checking your fever until you woke up," Ichigo reported.

"It's snowing? It must be late," the noble realized.

"You don't need to worry about work until tomorrow. Unohana told me it was a combination of certain reasons that made you faint," the teen informed.

"Did she list any of those reasons?" the Kuchiki questioned.

"Stress, and a slight fever but I think those snowballs made it worse," Ichigo muttered.

"I'll thank you for bring me here Kurosaki, but there's work to be done," he stated then got out of bed. As soon as he attempted to walk he staggered a bit (intentionally of course) before Ichigo grabbed his arm.

Just as he predicted the teen started to scowl, "Work got you here in the first place Byakuya! I've already filed the report and had the fever checked, so you're going home even if I have to drag you there."

"Dragging me there is unnecessary I can walk on my own," Byakuya pulled his arm out of his lieutenant's grasp. He staggered again and covered the cough with his sleeve.

"At this point I think it will be necessary," the teen started to smirk, "Want me to carry you like a princess instead?"

Byakuya gave him a cold glare knowing that Ichigo Kurosaki was the only living being that would be able to get away with saying something like that. Instead of being intimidated Ichigo put a gentle smile on his face while his brown eyes blazed with warm. The noble caught sight of this and felt the heat boiling in his face first before it blazed.

"Jokes aside, I brought you a coat," Ichigo revealed the heavy fabric's presence as he took it from the bedside stand, "I had a feeling you would want to go home instead of being here."

"Where's yours?" the older man asked.

"I'm not the one with the fever Byakuya, I'll be fine," his lieutenant avoided the inquiry and opened the door for them. In truth he had been so worried about the noble he hadn't thought of bringing one for himself, but he would never admit that in front of his captain.

"Wait a moment," he felt a soft material going around his neck. "You should at least take this; you shouldn't risk your health and solely rely on your immune system."

"You're letting me borrow this?" Ichigo blinked as the silk material wrapped around his neck.

"Of course, you have been the only one I've entrusted with it," the noble walked passed him. Ichigo didn't dare turn around as he felt his face turn red and allowed Byakuya to led the way. The young soul reaper followed his captain silently, yet on the inside he was in turmoil. At time like this he wondered what he should do.

"Kurosaki," Byakuya suddenly called his name.

"Huh?" the teen responded.

"It's starting to snow again," the older man informed him.

"Oh… we arrived here anyway so you should be okay," Ichigo noticed the Kuchiki manor's gate.

"It not my own welfare I'm worried about," the man stopped to turn around and face him.

He realized whom exactly Byakuya was referring to, "I'm fine, really. You know I'm started to see you as a hypocrite if you're going around talking about health when you're not worried about your own."

"I know how to take care of myself," Byakuya reached his hand out and simply lifted Ichigo's chin by the few tips of his fingers, "yet you're here without a coat, slightly shivering, growing colder by the minute, and your cheeks are burning red."

"I said I'm fine!" Ichigo stepped back quickly as if it had burned. "Now go inside all ready before you get any worse! Remember to sleep in heavy extra blankets and warm clothing. You also going to need to check your temperature once in a while and eat something like fruit or-."

"Are you concerned?" Byakuya slightly tilted his head.

"Of course I am," Ichigo thought as his heart tried to pump as much blood as possible to keep up with his emotions.

"Kurosaki?" Byakuya reached out for his hand.

"I-I need to get going to work on the paperwork! It might take me a while to get back but take care of yourself in the mean time!" Ichigo burst out then took off running.

"He didn't walk me to the front door…" Byakuya thought as he felt a tweak of disappointment. The noble stared through the gates and towards the manor for a moment before realizing his own thoughts then proceeded at his attempt to forget. He shouldn't be thinking such thoughts like that, yet if he wanted the solution he needed to know what the problem was. There had to be someone he could talk to…

"Senbonzakura is out of the question," the soul reaper thought.

"Why am I not an option?" the zanpakuto sulked.

"You're just as unwell as I am. Also you tend to be rash and immature when dealing with problems," Byakuya reminded.

"I do not!" he merely rolled his gray eyes and arrived at the front door to enter the household.

"What have you done about the incident then?" the noble inquired.

"What incident?" the samurai echoed in confusion.

"Have you forgotten?" Byakuya hinted to remind him.

"…" The zanpakuto was silent for once.

"Senbonzakura?" he said aloud this time seeing as he was alone.

"I don't want to think about it anymore," Senbonzakura said.

"It's part of your past, and if it haunts you there is no hiding from it. You should consider talking to Zangetsu about this since it might relieve some tension between you two," Byakuya advised.

"We're fine! Zangetsu hasn't even brought it up once and he even acts normally," the samurai protested.

"Do you not think there might be something wrong with that?" he continued after receiving not one answer, "There might be a deeper meaning to his actions, and it might even be causing him trouble and internal conflict."

The zanpakuto must have been stunned, and it wasn't until after the silence the zanpakuto slowly started to regain himself, "…I guess I can't be of any help. Why not see Rukia? Doesn't she have the day off?"

That was right, she did have the day off today. Maybe she could help him with his strange case, "Are you going to speak to Zangetsu?"

"Not now…" his tone was growing quieter by the second, "I have to think for a while before talking about it."

"I understand, I won't bother you any further," Byakuya said then listened to the silence. It was either Senbonzakura had broken off their communication or the samurai had materialized somewhere else. He searched for Rukia, but it wasn't until he reached the kitchen when he found his adopted sister.

"Good work Rukia," the cook praised as Rukia had finished mixing something together.

She was about to thank Ayame when she noticed the noble, "Oh! Good evening brother."

"I can see that you're busy," Byakuya said.

"I have time, I just finished making castella," Rukia went to wash her hands. "Is there something you need?"

"I…" Byakuya hesitated for a moment, "would like to speak to you in private Rukia."

"That's strange," she thought, "I never noticed him acting this way until today."

8888

Two servants arrived and entered Byakuya's room with two sets of trays. The young female had served the small Japanese sponge cake; the young male had brought two teacups and poured the green tea. After serving the Kuchiki noble and his sister they left in silence and it remained that way for a while.

"How is it?" Rukia asked as Byakuya had taken a small bite.

"It's good," he answered truthfully despite not being a fan of sweets or pastries.

"There was something you needed to speak to me about earlier right?" Rukia confirmed. Her brother momentarily hesitated, which was something she had never seen before either, then he set aside his silverware and breathed for a moment.

"Lately I've been troubled, and I can't determine the best solution," he admitted.

"Well… is it a problem at work, the clan, or a specific person?" she asked.

His finger twitched, so she assumed she was heading in the right direction.

"I believe it concerns Kurosaki," Byakuya answered before taking a sip of his tea.

It took a few ticks in order for everything to arrange in her head. When it finally dawned on her she was completely shocked and was inwardly thinking, "No way! He's finally realized it in a few months? I thought it would take years for him to finally notice what's been happening to him."

"I do not know what exactly I'm experiencing, but I'm certain that does have something to do with him. Seeing as how I can not speak to him about this until I've learned what is happening within me I thought you would be able to help me Rukia," her brother continued to explain, which made her slightly glad he had not caught her astonishment.

"I'll try my best to help you brother, but could you please explain how you've been feeling lately?" she asked. Byakuya was confused at first and told her the explanation Ichigo had given him as to why he fainted. Rukia simply nodded and then asked another question if he had experienced any strange behavior.

"Lately my heart has been starting to constrict more often, but it doesn't feel like it's threatening my life. At times I feel lightheaded and strangely warm but I wasn't ill at the time and I did not faint. My palms have also begun to feel a cold sweat lately and I've gone to Unohana explaining all of this to her. I began blaming it on the recent cold weather; however, I began noticing something recently," he explained.

"So that must mean that the "symptoms" you've been feeling lately are connected to Ichigo, right?" Rukia wanted to make sure.

Byakuya nodded, "That's correct."

Rukia knew if it wasn't for being raised the same way a noble Kuchiki woman was she would have her mouth agape. Thankfully she was and she was trying her best to think of something. It would have to be something that would slowly have Byakuya realize what was happening without embarrassing the man too much. There was that nagging feeling that there was something blooming between her brother and her best friend, but she had never imagined her brother to have fallen for Ichigo this hard or this early. She might just have the things she needed, but she would need a bit of time organizing.

"Brother, I have something that might help you find a solution, but I'll be gone for a few minutes to prepare it. I'll be back soon," she informed.

Byakuya nodded in understanding and became curious as to what she had in mind. Rukia had been a good choice since he couldn't really talk to anyone about it, especially Kurosaki since they were…

The noble paused for a moment. What kind of connection did he have with the young teen? It hadn't felt like a simply a captain and his lieutenant. Friends? He felt something sink in his chest for a moment and felt his head starting to hurt. His right hand hovered above his forehead for a moment and wondered if the sudden fever had been the cause of this. With a gentle touch he checked his condition and breathed steadily for a few moments until he placed his pale hand on the table again as Rukia entered with a medium sized box.

Rukia placed it on the table and it made a heavy thump as it made contact with the wood. She checked her fingers and sighed in relief when she saw they had not been crushed; the young Kuchiki then proceeded to take numerous stacks of what seemed like novels.

"I think reading these will help you, and if they don't then try to let it help you next time you meet Ichigo," she suggested and stood up again.

"Are you going to your room now?" Byakuya was a bit wary and overwhelmed by what was in front of him.

"Yes, but only for a while since I have some plans for today," Rukia informed. In truth she used this as an excuse just in case her brother would start to act stranger after giving him the "research materials".

"Very well," Byakuya nodded in appreciation.

"Please get well soon brother," she quickly left.

Gray eyes looked at the first stack of books. He reached out and looked at the cover wondering what shojo manga was before looking for the first book of the series. Once the noble was starting to read at a steady pace he started questioning why Rukia would show him something related to romance. With no one else to turn to he decided to continue reading on his futon, trying to discover if there was any solution to his problem.

Things started to click into place rather slowly, but he still couldn't find the solution he was looking for. Eventually he stopped and could hear his heart beat in his chest. It felt strong and painful each time and wondered what the tight constriction meant. Wait…

Byakuya decided it was enough and started packing the books away carefully. Kurosaki would be moving away and meanwhile he was more concerned about something irrelevant. Soon he would be watching his lieutenant pack away his things while he wouldn't say a word. It was the young soul reaper's decision, so why was it so painful?

Why did he care? Concerning over something like this shouldn't even come to his mind. He forced himself to stop thinking, which turned to be a failure since as he imagined everything. Watching silently as Ichigo packed away his things, his back turned and saying nothing. All he could see was orange hair and the soft smile he had seen Ichigo wearing lately as he said his goodbye and left out the door. His breathing started to quicken along with the echo of his heartbeat and temperature. The fever, it must have been the fever, but when does a minor illness make your heart tighten so firmly?

"Kurosaki…" the noble thought. He lied down on his bed again and pulled the giant cover over him. The lieutenant's surname seemed foreign to his tongue and mind, but he couldn't bring himself to say "Ichigo". That was the name he used to address the younger version. How could he bring himself to say it again when there was a possibility the adolescent would smile at him?

Byakuya constantly pounded into his thoughts that he shouldn't feel this way. Pain flooded through his blood at the thought but it was the truth. Ichigo would move out soon, they would remain coworkers, and nothing would change. The possibility of Ichigo staying with him was highly unlikely since the other had even told him that he felt like a bother. More than anything Byakuya wanted to express how the statement was the exact opposite and envisioned it in his head. Unfortunately it made him feel worse and unsatisfied to think of a lonely future.

Sleep, he needed to rest so he could forget what he had newly realized. Byakuya closed his eyes and gripped the heavy blanket as he thought of Ichigo's burning touch from earlier this afternoon.

8888

"Finished," the orange hair lieutenant thought with a tired smile. It took him a while to finish the rest of the paperwork but now he could go back to the Kuchiki manor and finally make sure that Byakuya's fever was down.

He wouldn't deny his constant worries or how many glances he had stolen from the clock, as long as no one else knew about his feelings he was fine with just being around Byakuya.

With a heavy sigh he started organizing the last of the papers and looked at the windflower scarf that was still wrapped around his neck, the one Byakuya had entrusted him with. For a fleeting moment he remembered his second childhood and how Byakuya had done the same thing.

Ichigo immediately stood up and pushed the chair in, angry with himself that he would ever make a comparison to his past and with the present. He knew that even if he did remember those past few memories they were nothing but the memories of a child and nothing more. Now that he was an adolescent he was back at square one with his "relationship" with Byakuya.

"I can't believe I'm acting this way," Ichigo muttered. The teen had rubbed his head as he walked out of the office. Love really was two sides of a coin like his father once explained; however, for him it was currently making him feel bad instead of feeling happy.

The cold wind blasted right into his face and colored his face red forcing Ichigo to bury his face into the scarf. It seemed the intoxicating scent of cherry blossoms seemed to follow Byakuya no matter what the season, and for a moment he forgot his previous dark thoughts. The lieutenant hurried towards the manor and once he arrived something pink caught his peripheral vision; he turned and noticed who it was.

"Yachiru!" he called out. The girl turned around from what she was making in the snow and became more cheery as she noticed him.

"Ichi!" she ran towards him and landed in his arms after a jump.

"Nice snow bunny," Ichigo chuckled. It was a simple mound of snow but Yachiru was really good at making the ears and picked two small round stones for the eyes.

"Thanks!" Yachiru chirped happily.

"I know you like playing in the garden Yachiru but don't stay out so long that you start to go numb," he cautioned.

"I know, I was waiting for you to come back Ichi," she smiled.

"Waiting for me?" the lieutenant was slightly surprised.

"Ta da! I got a gift for Byakushi since he's not feeling well, can you give it to him for me?" she asked. It was a small sized pouch that had the appearance of bursting at the seams at any moment.

"That's very sweet of you Yachiru," Ichigo smiled and gave the girl a soft pat on the head. He knew that Yachiru had loved sweets, but giving away candy made it clear that Byakuya was wrong about himself, there were people who cared about him.

"Including me," he thought.

"Ichi! Ichi!" Yachiru smiled up at him as she tugged his shihakusho, "Tell Byakushi to feel better, and make sure he shares!"

"Eh? Don't you come inside so we can both give it to him?" he offered.

The small child shook her head and giggled, "Byakushi is acting weird today."

"Weird?" Ichigo wondered what had happened to the man's behavior while he was gone.

She jumped out of his arms, "Well Ichi, gotta go! See ya later!"

"See you Yachiru," he said. As he entered the household he wondered how Byakuya could have been acting strange when he dismissed it as the man's illness. Maybe Yachiru was afraid of germs? No, that hardly seemed like the case. She did hang around Kenpachi and he was far more threatening than a small fever. Once the door was closed behind him he went to the kitchen in search for some fruit. After finding an apple and what he needed he went towards Byakuya's room, but he hesitated in knocking the door.

"What if he's asleep?" he thought. Looking at the fruit he picked up and chided himself for trying to make an excuse. He should be more concerned about Byakuya and putting his health first.

"Byakuya?" Ichigo whispered when he opened the door. The lieutenant entered the room and looked around before stopping completely upon seeing the Kuchiki heir's sleeping face. He actually looked calm in sleep, his breathing wasn't forced and the red color on his face was only slight. The sight of this made him relax as he sat down near the space between the small table and Byakuya's futon.

"Glad to see you're better Captain Kuchiki," he teased. There was a slight chuckle in his tone as he pressed the back of his hand on the pale forehead before comparing it with his own. It was warmer, but it was nothing serious enough. As he started to peel the apple's skin he started to reminisce the time when he would entertain his sisters with the small trick of obtaining a long peel. The excited look on their faces had made it worth it but he stopped doing it when his sisters grew older. He wondered if Byakuya knew this simple technique and how his reaction would have been while he had been the small child he had grown acquainted with…

"Damn," he lightly hissed as the apple nearly slipped in his hand. Luckily he hadn't cut himself on accident, something Byakuya would have been displeased with but it wasn't the only reason why his heart started racing. The older soul reaper had tossed his head and groaned slightly as his eyes opened. They looked clouded with fatigue and stared straight at him for a minute before closing again so the noble could allow himself to brush away the last of it. It wasn't until his captain sat up that he caught himself staring and focused back on the fruit in his hand.

"Kurosaki…?" Byakuya groaned. He ran a hand through his black hair and when he drew it back not a strand seemed out of place.

"Did you manage to get some sleep before I got here?" Ichigo asked.

"I would need to know the time in order to answer how long I have been sleeping, but yes I have managed to rest," he replied.

"I got you something," the young soul reaper said as he held out the sliced fruit.

"You didn't cut yourself by accident have you?" the noble joked while maintaining the same indifferent tone.

"Hmph, if I told him he'd never let me live it down," Ichigo thought.

"You should have left the peel on, the apple loses some of its nutrients that way," Byakuya accepted the plate that was offered to him.

"Yeah right and let me starve? Forget it Byakuya," he threw back a sarcastic remark. Once Ichigo was nibbling the peel piece by piece Byakuya was eating with a calm expression. It wasn't until he was nearly finished when he noticed the stormy haze in his eyes. Thinking that the sudden fever was the reason the older man looked troubled he didn't ask any questions until something caught the corner of his eye.

"Is that a book?" he commented. The noble started coughing and Ichigo worried as he witnessed the man in front of him choking. Now he knew what Yachiru meant by acting strange, a Kuchiki like him would never allow himself to choke.

"I forgot one of Rukia's books," Byakuya inwardly growled at himself. How could he have been foolish, careless enough not to notice? He could already feel his face turning crimson as he recalled his earlier thoughts before he had fallen asleep.

"Are you okay? Need any medicine Byakuya?" Ichigo asked. He touched Byakuya's forehead, slightly surprised the fever had jumped so high in a short amount of time. That's strange… a small illness like this just doesn't jump back so strong.

"I'm fine," Byakuya covered his eyes with a hand. It was useless to cover his flushed face since it felt entirely burned with embarrassment. Today had to be one of his unfortunate days, why did he have to discover all of his emotions at such a time like this? Surely there must have been some outside force that loved to torture his love life…

"So what's with the shojo manga?" Ichigo held up the book in his hand. If it was even possible Byakuya turned an even brighter shade of red as he actually jolted.

"W-Well…" was he really stuttering? Immediately the lieutenant started speaking so his captain would avoid any more embarrassment. The noble must have been experiencing an awful day so far from getting sick to acting strange, which would only put Byakuya in a foul mood later. It was something that he didn't want anyone to experience, especially the man in front of him.

"I recognize this one, it's Rukia's isn't it?" Byakuya nodded, face still flushed but his eyes hid no confusion. "Ha, Rukia would read this out loud sometimes because it was her favorite. It was either that or she would throw this in my face if I ever complained about boredom."

"Rukia acts this way?" the older soul reaper asked casually.

"Yeah, you'd be surprise how different she acts when she… something wrong?" he asked as the man started losing expression within his eyes.

"She seems to act differently here at the manor," Byakuya stated.

"Hm? How different?" Ichigo asked. He was glad that he shifted the embarrassment away, but he didn't want Byakuya closing back into his barriers.

"Rukia still acts with formality. She has changed slightly, but sometimes I question myself whether she considers this her home or a prison I forced upon her," he groaned. Byakuya closed his eyes feeling nauseated from the illness. Hopefully it was signaling Ichigo that he felt tired and he would drop the conversation.

Unfortunately he did not.

"Is that what you think of this place, a prison?" he asked.

Byakuya opened his eyes again after remembering some of the changes that had been made to his life. Constantly taught to uphold the laws of the Seireitei, the rules of the clan, how to act in society, and meet expectations of clan members since he was young it was suffocating. The only time he felt truly free was when he defied his clan, but he knew that he was causing trouble for others and gave up any resistance. That was until he met Hisana of course, but that time seemed fleeting and things quickly went back to the way they were.

"…Yes, I can't find myself to think of this place as a home. The air here is so quiet it's suffocating, surely you must have noticed this," Byakuya closed his eyes and tossed his head away from the teenager.

"I did…for a while. That was until I started spending more time here with your grandparents and Rukia. I started seeing this place as my home because I- oh…sorry I got carried away," Ichigo tried laughing it off. _I have you with me_… That was what he longed to say but there was a limit to his unrequited feelings. He couldn't afford to slip up now and lose everything with Byakuya.

"Kurosaki…do you honestly feel this way?" Ichigo started to blush. It was not heavy, just subtle as he heard the loud beating of his heart. Was it because he was so close to the man he admired from a distance, or was it because it sounded like Byakuya had understood the part he had not said out loud? The latter was impossible, yet it didn't feel like the first one… he was really pushing his limit.

"Of course I do," he said quietly. Not a whisper, yet not loud enough for his normal tone. He needed to get out before he destroyed everything, before Byakuya would start to hate him again. "For me, things are starting to slowly change… and I think they are starting to change for you too."

Byakuya paused to cough before speaking, "I will admit that I have started to realize the differences in my life…but I can't say they are for the better."

"Start being more optimistic about the future Byakuya, I don't want you getting worse over thinking about things like that," Ichigo scowled.

"How can I? I've suffered for so many centuries, so how can I possibly have any hope for the future?" the nobleman sighed as he remembered his past.

Ichigo was silent, letting the man reminisce for talking again, "Look, I may not have lived as long as you, or any of my other friends here in the Soul Society, but I remember my parents saying that if you let things change and trust it, things will turn out all right."

"Trusting in change is something I forgot quite sometime ago," Byakuya sighed. He widened his eyes as he was yanked from the side and into Ichigo's arms. Memories of a small child and orange hair came to mind. Ichigo had hugged him before numerous times; however, this one hug felt different from any sort of contact he ever experienced.

"Can I ask you to trust me then? No matter what I'll be here for you if you ever ask," the orange haired teen said.

"I wouldn't need any help Kurosaki. What made you arrogant enough for you to suggest such a thing?" the Kuchiki noble glared.

Ichigo merely smiled, "Well, I did get you to act like yourself again." Byakuya was inwardly shocked to the core from the simple statement, but Ichigo hadn't taken notice. Inside the young soul reaper knew that the noble would have acted this way but it still hurt his feelings. "Promise me you'll get some more rest okay? We're suppose to take the new recruits to the Rukongai forest to exercise the hollows."

"Even if I'm not there surely you can manage something as simple as that Kurosaki," he said. Byakuya pulled away completely, missing how Ichigo's cheeks were delicately flushed. He was bad when it came to planning out strategies; he just did most of it during the midst of battle.

"Take care then," the young teen stood up. There was something that he felt was missing from this. If he left now he wouldn't feel satisfied because of that hanging feeling in the air, but what else could he do? He walked out and silently closed the door behind him, about to head for his own room, but he stopped when he saw the person in front of him.

"Rukia?" he blinked.

"Ichigo! You're back from work, welcome home," she greeted.

"What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked.

"I was about to ask you the same thing. What were you doing in there?" Rukia asked.

"I just came by to make sure he was okay," he answered truthfully, and then he remembered something, "Hey, why did you let Byakuya borrow your shojo manga?"

"Oh, no reason I thought it would help him pass the time!" she stated. Well, the reason seemed plausible…

"I need to go to my room for a while before heading back to the barracks. I'm training the recruits as much as possible before tomorrow," Ichigo started walking away.

"What about dinner?" she asked.

"I'll just eat at the mess hall today," he replied.

"That was close," Rukia thought as she watched her friend walk away. She did wonder how her brother acted towards Ichigo after reading those entire books though. Guess she'll never know.

8888

"Zangetsu!" the zanpakuto looked over to see Ichigo with a red scarf and a coat over his shoulders.

He flash stepped over, "What is it?"

"We're heading back to the barracks, we'll taking the new recruits to the Rukon district to fight hollows in Byakuya place if he not feeling well or he shows up late," Ichigo explained.

"All right," Zangetsu instantly disappeared. The zanpakuto strapped to Ichigo's back gleamed once Zangetsu had returned to the inner world.

"Are you okay?" Ichigo leapt off the porch and started walking on the gathering snow. "You seemed out of it today. I called your name three times and you didn't even notice."

"Sorry," the young zanpakuto muttered.

"Don't apologize, just tell me what's wrong," the orange haired teen spoke soft softly.

"I don't know, Senbonzakura's been acting strange lately and I can't help but think of what you told me before coming to the Soul Society. For some reason I feel like it's connected," he explained.

"Are you talking about your trauma?" the soul reaper paused for a moment and looked back at the zanpakuto.

"Can't you tell me what happened that day?" Zangetsu asked.

"I can't tell you Zangetsu," Ichigo sighed.

"I still can't see what's the problem," the zanpakuto persisted.

"Look, all hat and clogs told me was that the impact of memories could cause your condition to get worse, so that's why he told me to trust you enough that you'll regain those memories on your own," he explained.

"I guess that's a good reason to search alone," Zangetsu muttered.

"Just think of the last few memories you had before everything goes fuzzy, you know, retracing your steps," Ichigo suggested.

"Easier said than done," he listened to Zangetsu groan. He laughed a bit as he could feel Zangetsu giving himself a headache.

"For now let's just focus on training the rest of the evening. Tomorrow you can go searching for those lost memories of yours in the morning while I train the rookies," he offered.

"Thank you," the zanpakuto sighed. He looked up towards the calm blue sky in the inner world. "Do you think you'll need your bankai tomorrow?"

Ichigo smiled, "Come on Zangetsu I'm powerful enough to handle a few hollows on my own."

"Unfortunately you never have that kind of luck. Whenever you're involved things tend to become more complicated," the zanpakuto stated.

"Name one time," Ichigo challenged.

"When you first gained your powers," Zangetsu reminded, "You needed to save Rukia, defeat mostly everyone who are now your friends, Aizen, the Winter War. Wait a minute let me start that again, should I remind you of when you first fully encountered that girl* or your first hollow? Leading to the recent battle, which my trauma and-."

"You didn't have to make an entire list," the teen growled.

The zanpakuto grew smug, "Should I also mention the first time you met Byakuya Kuchiki? How you fought him then grew to respect him and now you-."

"All right I get it all ready!" Ichigo yelled. He started to become red and pulled his scarf around his face. This time he knew he couldn't blame it on the cold, something which frustrated the young soul reaper to no end.

8888

Byakuya remembered to breath normally as he listened to Rukia leaving with her books. Once she was gone he sat up again and sighed.

"You're acting rather strange today." Senbonzakura mused. The samurai had appeared beside him out of nowhere and was now sitting next to the bedside.

"Hn, so does this mean you've spoken to Zangetsu?" he questioned.

"I'm working on it," the samurai growled. He crossed his arms and Byakuya inwardly sighed to himself about Senbonzakura's temper.

"Senbonzakura, may I ask you something?" the zanpakuto blinked.

"Of course," Senbonzakura was curious as to what his master would ask him.

"I feel worse than before, but I've already taken my medication not too long ago. So why do I feel this way?" the noble questioned. The samurai followed the pair of gray eyes' line of sight towards the last of the untouched slices of apples.

"Could you care to elaborate a bit master?" the samurai tilted his head in curiosity.

"My chest continues to feel pain, and my head continues to feel dizzy despite not having a headache. There are times when I have to compose myself or my face will turn red; however, my stomach continues to feel a strange warm sensation within it," Byakuya explained, "There is also the strangest feeling that I'm missing something, and this all occurs in the strangest of times."

That was strange, some of it sounded akin to what he felt after the incident. The rest he felt whenever he thought about the young zanpakuto he had become infatuated with. "Master, would this happen right after you've seen Kurosaki?" Senbonzakura asked.

He paused before answering, "At times."

"What do you think of when you imagine Ichigo Kurosaki moving away?" the samurai questioned.

It took Byakuya another moment to answer, "The household would not be the same. It would grow quieter without him around, or that's how I would perceive it." He thought about his talk with Ichigo as well. The noble had told the adolescent that this place had been his prison. Now that he had the time to think the manor had never been this lively before. With Kurosaki's presence the manor seemed brighter, warmer along with his walks to work and during work. Then whenever he had clan business Ichigo had made the small tradition of brewing his favorite tealeaves and having a relaxing moment. His life had become this way without his notice, like it was natural.

The samurai thought for a while before responding. "Well master have you been feeling lonely?" he asked.

"Yes," Byakuya was growing impatient himself, "Why the inquiry? You're starting to sound like Rukia."

"Master it's simple, but you're going to have to solve it for yourself," the zanpakuto was secretly brimming with joy. After all these years of a desolate landscape that he had sadly called his home and Byakuya's inner world perhaps the cherry blossoms would fully bloom again signaling the return of the man's open heart.

"I will not resort to demeaning threats, just tell me what I need to know Senbonzakura," the noble grew impatience in his own way. The zanpakuto first mused over the contradiction, what his master had said felt like a threat. Then again he had taken medication and still had a slight fever.

"It's still not my place to tell you, and I can't imagine how it could be beneficial for your current state if there's a possibility of panic. I will tell you this, just consider what you're actions towards him are now and what they were before he became your lieutenant," Senbonzakura said.

The raven-haired soul reaper sighed with fatigue. He tried pressing for answers when Senbonzakura had told him it was all he could do to help. His zanpakuto had disappeared and left the Kuchiki heir to his thoughts. Eventually Byakuya lied down on his futon again.

"Compare my actions? Am I really acting that differently towards Kurosaki lately?" he thought. There were all ready some slight differences he could point out and identify, but the more he thought about it more complicated it became. Things had felt as they normally had with the young man by his side. When he started comparing past interactions they had been hostile, and he was fully aware of this. Surely somewhere along the line he had started allowing the orange haired teen to influence his life. The problem was when that moment had occurred.

After reviewing his interactions he started to feel the effects of the medicine start to cloud his mind. For now he should be resting for tomorrow's early morning clan meeting and the Rukongai forest. He was going to need it because if it was one thing he was sure of Ichigo certainly made the simplest of things more complicated then they needed to be. A smile nearly graced itself on his lips, but not quite as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

8888

*The little girl Zangetsu mention is the girl who appeared in the first chapter/episode of Bleach. I don't remember if she has a name (she probably doesn't) but the point is Ichigo does seem to get himself into complicated situations all the time. You have to feel sorry for him sometimes. Guess that's why I like to torture Byakuya more than the strawberry.

A/N: Sorry it's been _months_ everyone, but all of the creative juices have been squeezed out of me. This also brings me to say that despite my recent return I'm ending _To Love A Little Ichigo_ soon. I seriously can't think how I'm suppose to draw out the romance between a teenage Ichigo and Byakuya in this story, but after some serious thinking I've decided that a few chapters are the best solution. This story was supposed to be centered around a young Ichigo after all. It'll lose it's meaning if there are more chapters with an older one, no offense to teenage Ichigo because I really do love him, but I hope some of you can understand where I'm coming from.

Forgive me for saying this as well but I'm not going to be responding to any of the reviews from the last chapter. I really did read all of your responses and I have been happy to receive them, but I wanted to post this chapter as soon as I can and responding to reviews can be time consuming. If you guys see any typos just tell me and I'll have it fixed as soon as I can!

This is ShadowWolf XIII signing off.


	24. Chapter 23: Shoulder To Lean On

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, all rights go to the creator Tite Kubo and the Viz media company

A/N: Hey readers! Hope it hasn't been too long. The good news is that this should be the chapter where all drama, and potentially future drama, is resolved we move onto to the fluff. _This is not the last chapter!_ Unfortunately there will be no lemon, it'll ruin the story for me, but I'll see if I can at least do a mention of it. That way I can keep my M rating and Fanfiction won't be annoyed with me being indecisive. Please enjoy!

8888

Chapter 23: Shoulder To Lean On (Omake At The End of the Chapter)

"That's weird, where could he be?" Ichigo thought. Byakuya was supposed to return to work later today in the afternoon. He wanted ask his captain about today's event of going to the Rukongai, but with the man's absence it was hard to make any final decisions. When he reached the dining area Rukia was already there but her brother wasn't.

"Morning Ichigo," Rukia greeted.

"Morning," Ichigo sat down and they were immediately served, "Have you seen Byakuya around? I need to ask him some things about work."

"Well he was up earlier than usual. By the time I got here he was almost finished with his breakfast. Maybe it has something to do with clan business," she said. After answering his question she picked up her rice bowl and started eating her rice.

"He's been having a lot of those clan meetings lately. Is there something wrong?" he asked.

The young Kuchiki shrugged, "I don't know, but I think it's something about changing an old tradition. Apparently the clan is pressuring my brother to get married again. They want an heir as soon as possible, but he's trying to change the rule for him and future generations to marry as they please."

"They're not going to force him to marry are they?" the orange haired teen questioned, brushing off her proud comment.

"Of course not, the Kuchiki clan has a reputation to maintain. If my brother were forced to marry then people would start to question the integrity of the clan," she lifted an eyebrow. "Why are you so worried about whether my brother gets married or not?"

"I'm not worried," he munched on a pickle.

Rukia smiled, "He can take care of himself, and everyone knows that. He's been doing it for so many years." She waited for his response as she watched him pause for a moment.

"I know that, but he was acting strange yesterday. It wasn't like him to be so depressed," he muttered.

The young Kuchiki was silent for a moment, "Ichigo, don't you get upset around July?"

"July… you mean July the fifteenth," memories poured down on him like the very rain that day.

"Yes," she continued softly. "My sister's death anniversary is soon."

"I'm sorry Rukia, it wasn't right of me to ask…" his voice a barely audible whisper.

She smiled kindly at him knowing about the pain in his past. "Ichigo you can't protect everyone in your life no matter how hard you try. In fact, if you keep rushing in to help, who's going to protect you?"

"Guess you're right," he sighed. "Looks like I still have to drill that one into my head, but I did promise Byakuya I wouldn't be so reckless," he thought to himself.

Rukia continued eating her breakfast, "So are you ready for the Rukongai?" When she looked at her friend he was entirely depressed for a different reason now.

"Yeah sure, everything is good and ready," he muttered as he stabbed his chopsticks at another pickle. Fortunately for the pickle he missed the first time and when he stabbed at it the second time it slipped from his grip.

"Uh huh… looks like you have it all under control," she was unimpressed, she wasn't even surprised. Ichigo sighed as he took a break from the pickles and began with his miso soup. Breakfast continued with a heavy silence until they were halfway finished. "All right, will you please help me Rukia?" the orange haired teen surrendered.

"I knew he would give up eventually," the young Kuchiki thought with a smug look on her face.

8888

Byakuya closed his eyes in silence and refocused himself before opening his gray eyes again. Some of the clan members flinched under his gaze while other started to waver. That was always a good sign for him at least; however, he was starting to wonder how much longer it would take. There was no way to tell time in this room, and several minutes could have passed by without his notice.

He repeated himself icily, "I will not marry simply because you desire me to do so. These women hold none of my interest." It was a single moment of victory as he noticed the slightest of movements when someone else spoke.

"Why do you refuse them when they hold up to some of the most highest standards? They practice etiquette and finance, raised to be housewives, and come from the highest classes. You have all ready defied us for your interest in a Rukongai woman. Who is the next disgraceful one to take the place of your mistake and to shame the Kuchiki name?"

They all looked at the person with a stunned gaze. It wasn't until the dull spoken person had looked at Byakuya to realize the mistake of speaking about his late wife Hisana around this time of year. Luckily for whoever had said that Mayumi called for a quick break and the soul reaper had not brought his sword to the meeting this time.

"Byakuya," his grandmother scolded, "You will not convince anyone by threats. Instead they will turn on you!"

"My apologies," he muttered, although it was not wholehearted.

"She is correct Byakuya," his grandfather intervened. "As heir to the Kuchiki clan you must learn not yield to their trickery or they will find reasons and ways to strike the main bloodline."

The man narrowed his eyes, "How much time until this is over? I wish to go be with my lieutenant when he takes the new recruits to the Rukongai forest."

"Ichigo Kurosaki can take care of himself even if the meeting is prolonged. Now let us enter the meeting room again for it is courtesy for their heir to-."

"Enter the meeting room first," the heir interrupted. His foul mood was now making him forget the rules of etiquette. Now the raven-haired soul reaper would have to count the minutes until he would see Ichigo again.

However, it did not take someone long enough to plan against him by targeting the orange haired lieutenant.

8888

"Are you sure about this Zangetsu? You have to meet up with Ichigo in an hour or so."

Zangetsu controlled himself not to do anything but close his eyes and sigh. Rolling his eyes at Sode no Shirayuki's mothering had become tiring ever since he came back to the Soul Society. He merely summoned his heavy shikai blade and pierced it into the ground of the Seireitei Forest to rest against it. None of his friends would spar with him anymore since learning about his "fragile" condition, not even the battling loving Hozukimaru or the blood thirsty Kazeshini. It was annoying, no infuriating, to be left out of any crucial battle practice as he watched his friends growing stronger while being weak.

The young zanpakuto crossed his legs as he sat down to initiate mediation. They knew about his silent anger towards them; however, this was for the zanpakuto's safety as they had told him numerous times. Besides, it was better to have him at an emotionally stable state rather than having the chance of breaking physically again. Senbonzakura looked towards the snow woman and unsheathed his sword while she had merely summoned hers. Both of them met with steel at a blink of an eye and a beautiful chime emitted from both blades.

With his lips thinned, and with his eyes forcefully closed, Zangetsu cleared his mind and entered a blank state until he heard something piercing the rock next to him. He opened his pale blue eyes and shifted his gaze to the zanpakuto beside him.

"Did I disturb you?" Hyorinmaru asked softly.

He shook his head, and muttered, "It's fine."

The ice dragon took a seat on the pale rock. Zangetsu closed his eyes again and began a mental conversation with Hyorinmaru in secrecy.

"Senbonzakura arrived earlier this morning to visit me," the older zanpakuto informed.

"I know, you're the only one who can give him rational advice right now," he said.

"And Sode no Shirayuki?" Hyorinmaru questioned.

There was a pause as Zangetsu remembered her past interactions with the samurai. "She's afraid confronting him about it will only make him worse. I was glad when he finally went to you for advice."

"Actually…" the young zanpakuto was inwardly confused at the dragon's pause, "He thought of leaving you."

His eyes shot wide open and the first thing he saw was Senbonzakura's back towards him. Inside he felt his heartbreak then contained his sorrows before they could even be noticed.

"Why? Why would he…" he silently hated himself for sounding like this.

"He does not think you are damaged nor broken," Hyorinmaru intervened. It was just in time to stop Zangetsu's downward spiraling thinking process.

White hands grabbed fistfuls of his dark cloak, "It's hard to believe it."

The older zanpakuto opened his eyes and stared at Zangetsu momentarily before watching the sparring zanpakuto in front of them. They might as well represent what was happening inside of the young one beside of him. Frustration, rage, and sorrow fighting against what were love and hope in an unfair battle. Those negative emotions were just holding back, more power and sadness still to be released, while what good remained was beginning to fade from fatigue.

"I reminded him of the promise I made," he felt Zangetsu's confusion and nearly chuckled, "What I told him was if he was ready to abandon you then he had to be ready to take his own life."

"Hyorinmaru! That's a bit excessive," the young zanpakuto hissed aloud.

"It's true," he murmured softly, "By cutting his ties with you he is tormenting himself. Senbonzakura must come into terms to what he had done and support what feelings you have nourished for each other."

"I need to go," Zangetsu said aloud in his normal tone. The ice dragon watched him leave silently as the young zanpakuto went to meet with his soul reaper. He must he blaming himself, which reminded him of Senbonzakura's and Sode no Shirayuki's sparring that would ultimately lead to-

Hyorinmaru slightly jumped as he listened to the sharp blade clanging against the white rock an arm's length away from where he was seated. Both zanpakuto instantly came over to inspect any possible damage just in case there was any need for a heavier apology.

"Forgive us Hyorinmaru, we were getting careless and went into a more powerful spar," the snow woman's voice was concerned.

Shaking his head he brushed the small incident aside, "I was not injured, there is no need for an apology." He blinked when he noticed Senbonzakura walking over and then looked to see Sode no Shirayuki's sword still in her hands. Well he was wrong about the comparison; however, Zangetsu wouldn't win his inner turmoil without Senbonzakura at his side.

"Where's Zangetsu?" the samurai asked, as always concerned for the other's safety.

"He went to meet with Ichigo Kurosaki to travel for the Rukongai forest," he answered.

"Oh… all right," Senbonzakura slightly inclined his head.

"Should we continue sparring?" Sode no Shirayuki offered.

He shook his head, "I need to rest for awhile." Hyorinmaru watched carefully as the other left. His friend would surly suffer from cutting his ties, yet he highly doubted that was ever going to happen. This he was sure of.

8888

Ichigo gently clenched his teeth together and swallowed his anxiety. He could hear the silent whispers and criticisms behind him as he led the people behind him towards the gates. Zangetsu still wasn't here as promised to meet him at the barracks so of course the new soul reapers began to doubt if he was really capable of being a lieutenant at all.

There goes his reliance on Zangetsu's punctuality…

When they had finally had the gate in sight a black blur appeared in front of him and now there were collected gasps. He scoffed at his zanpakuto's entrance, but at least he knew how to make one. Without another word he attached the shikai to his back once the zanpakuto had transformed into a blade. Afterwards he continued to ignore the whispers about him and focus on his zanpakuto.

"You okay?" the young lieutenant questioned.

"Fine," Zangetsu said with an indifferent tone.

Ichigo knew better, yet he decided to give his zanpakuto some space instead of pestering him all day. Besides… he had to use his focus on the other matters at hand. Once or twice he would look back at the group and scowl at anyone who would question his abilities as a lieutenant. It worked somewhat until he had the instinct they were insulting him privately in their own minds. They were practically his inward doubts personified, but no one's opinion really mattered to him and he felt good about beating down the last of his personal issues.

Ichigo stopped the inexperienced group at the edge of the forest then divided them into small groups. Some of the arrogant ones worried him, but with Rukia's advice in assigning at least one responsible soul reaper that wouldn't give into peer pressure she said that the rest would work out.

"I want all of you to be careful with this. Hollows need to be taken seriously and they will take every opportunity to find some sort of weak point. Every skill you've learned so far will help you take them down, but you need to do this _as a group_," he emphasized as he looked them over. "Do not engage them unless your group is with you. Am I clear?"

"Yes sir," was their response.

They arrived to a point where they could overlook the area with the hollows roaming around looking for any wandering souls. The first groups were sent down and started to battle. Eventually all of them were sent down with everything going smoothly until the first signs of trouble started to appear.

It started with the louder sound of hollows, then the screams of the other soul reapers. He immediately started to take action by using his speed to rush towards his comrades. As the cloth to Zangetsu unwound the first few hollows were in his sight, it only took him a matter of seconds to swing down his blade for an easy defeat.

"Is everyone all right?"

"Y-Yes sir!" they seemed glad to see him for once.

"We're retreating immediately, so head straight towards the gates. The path should be clear of hollows. I'm going after the rest of our comrades," he informed.

"Lieutenant wait!" he stopped himself from his flash step. "There were two soul reapers that went deeper into the forest! They both might be in danger so-."

"Get to safety now! That's an order!" he yelled before using his flash step. Panic started to rise in his chest as the number of hollows started increasing. Screams kept piercing through the forest and the hollow's cries as he quickly ran back and forth between each of them.

"Something doesn't feel right about this…" Zangetsu warned.

"I know, but there are still two soul reapers left," Ichigo gasped. A few drops of sweat started to form on his skin and he can't remember the last time his feet ached so much. Another loud scream and he quickly directed himself towards the noise.

With the hollow in view he quickly brought his blade down and destroyed it from afar. Two soul reapers, a young woman and a young man, were both on the ground injured and helpless. Ichigo quickly ran over and offered his help while doing his job as a lieutenant.

"Tell me, why did you two get separated from the rest of the group?" he questioned. His brown eyes continued to survey the area as the female soul reaper healed her friend.

"W-We thought we saw someone so we went to warn them. There wasn't a hollow in sight until the amount of hollows increasing," she explained.

"Another soul?" the orange haired teen thought. "I know I still suck at sensing spirit pressure, but even I know that the hollows would have gone towards the other soul now that the others are at the gate."

"He's stabilized now Lieutenant Kurosaki," the young woman informed.

"That's good, take him to Jidanbo and the others. I still have to investigate what you just told me, so remember to mask your spirit pressure to avoid any other hollows," he spoke softly.

"Thank you Lieutenant," she nodded. He helped pick up the unconscious young man and put his limp arm around her shoulders. After that she carefully walked away and he stood there until they were safely out of sight.

"Ichigo!" Zangetsu quickly alerted him. Ichigo didn't think twice as he turned around and met blades with the stranger. When both of them jumped back he was looking at a male figure dressed in dark colors and a mask covering the front of the face.

"One of Suí-Feng's men? No, he would recognized my lieutenant's badge," he blinked then defended another attack from behind.

"A professional assassin," Zangetsu offered as a suggestion.

"Huh, wonder who's angry at me this time," he thought when this time the attack came from the front. There was a slight curiosity when he saw the glow of light from the assassin's hand. A Rikujōkōrō kido quickly slammed him at the midsection with the positioning of the blade for the last strike following.

"Damn it!" he hissed. Ichigo shut his eyes tightly trying to figure a way of the spell before he would be killed here. He promised he would be more careful, less reckless and he had stupidly led himself into this trap. If only Byakuya were here this mess wouldn't have happened, but then again the man wouldn't even allowed for this to happen…

"Guess I'll have to make up for my mistake of lowering my guard," the orange haired teen sighed. Another second passed as the Bakudo spell shattered under the tip of his blade. Ichigo slightly smirked at seeing the shock in the other's eyes. With a quick flash step he turned the tides in his favor as he knocked out his opponent from the back. It wasn't his usual battle style or within his code of honor, yet he was facing an assassin who's purpose was to kill him.

"Another one from behind!" his zanpakuto warned.

"Wha-," he turned around and widened his eyes. Zangetsu had materialized and taken a direct hit to his chest that would have landed straight in his back. Ichigo quickly snapped out from his thoughts and knocked out the second one before the other had a chance to react.

"Are you okay?" Zangetsu pressed a hand to his wound.

"I should be asking you that. Didn't a stab to the chest kill you last time?" Ichigo asked.

"Those were under different circumstances. I was up against Hyorinmaru, Sode no Shirayuki, and Zabimaru before Senbonzakura pierced me in the same place…" he fell silent as he realized what he just said.

"Hey you just remembered!" Ichigo smiled at his zanpakuto.

"This is hardly a time to be congratulating me. What are we going to do about these two?" Zangetsu reminded.

"Problem is why these two were after me in the first place," the orange haired soul reaper turned the smaller assassin on their back. He noticed a slip of paper and carefully slipped it out. A look of shock crossed his face as he stared at the symbol that was on the folded note.

"T-The Kuchiki clan…" Ichigo was left speechless. When he stood up and looked at Zangetsu his eyes were slightly widened with concern as well. Why would Byakuya's clan be after him? It made no sense; he was just living in the manor until he found a-

He's trying to change the rule for him and future generations to marry as they please…

Brown eyes brightened up as a silent realization came to him. Putting himself in one of those pair of uptight shoes, he wouldn't be happy at all to see old traditions changing. Next best thing would be to strike at your leader's pride by taking down his lieutenant and show how incapable he was. There was the undertone too, which was something that made his heart-

"Well what should we do with them?" Zangetsu said aloud. A silent smirk appeared on his lips to congratulate the teen.

"Wha- what?" the orange head snapped out of his reverie. He stared at his zanpakuto for two seconds before looking down at the two still figures near his feet. "Oh, yeah… I'll take them back to the Seireitei and report this," he paused for a minute. "On second thought I'll just take them to the Kuchiki manor and report this to the head captain directly. This would have to get to him sooner or later, maybe I can convince him this was a test of some sort…" It wasn't that bad of a plan and it all worked out as long as there was no damage to the Kuchiki clan's reputation.

"Whatever you say," Zangetsu picked up the smaller figure and carelessly slung the assassin over the shoulder.

They both had to stop at the edge of the forest with Ichigo going ahead to convince the others to go ahead without him. Zangetsu briefly wondered how the young lieutenant was going to convince the others since he had no skill in lying, but when he saw that his comrades were leaving and him gesturing to come over he took both of the souls who tried to kill him and didn't ask any questions. It wasn't until they stepped foot in the Seireitei that he could feel the full weight of Ichigo's emotions.

"I know what you're going to say," the orange haired soul reaper slung the male assassin over his shoulder. "You're worried about me, aren't you?"

"Lying does not become you, Ichigo," the young zanpakuto stated.

"Byakuya will know soon enough. Nothing gets past him when it involves his clan, but it's avoiding him that I'm worried about," he explained. Instead of waiting another second they sped through the streets to become blurs so no one would notice them. Once they reached the inside of the manor they set them both on the ground and the guards immediately appeared to take the two away.

"Excuse me," a guard stopped and bowed to Ichigo. "Would you have any hell butterflies I could borrow? I only need two of them." The guard nodded and seconds later came back with a small cage and a pair of butterflies in it. After saying his thanks and the assassins taken away Zangetsu finally spoke.

"You're reporting this now?" he questioned.

"What I said before as passing this off as a test is somewhat true; I wouldn't feel like I was lying to Captain Yamamoto. Right now it really does feel like I'm being tested. Maintaining trust and loyalty with both the Court Guard Squads and the clan is something I have to learn, like Byakuya did during the Zanpakuto Rebellion," Ichigo said. "Now… why don't you go see Senbonzakura or something?"

"That's awfully rude of you," Zangetsu muttered.

He snickered, "Why else do you think Byakuya was frustrated so much when I first started knowing him?"

"Fine, but don't think you've deceived me from the real reason you're seeing the head captain alone," the soul reaper slightly jumped. "You want to become stronger, but I suggest you need a shoulder to lean on. Keeping your emotions buried within you will only make things worse."

"Just get going, I thought you were done teaching me," Ichigo glared.

"Apparently not," Zangetsu thought with a sigh. He may have taught him everything to be strong in battle, but there were still things to learn about life itself. It wasn't possible for a soul to contain so much within and not suffer; even he needed to be supported.

When he closed his eyes he could feel himself being pulled and dragged away. The young zanpakuto landed softly on his feet and heard the rustle of grass underneath him.

"Zangetsu, I wasn't expecting you for another while," Senbonzakura walked up to him. He didn't say anything a he looked up towards the trees.

"Some of them bloomed, so did he figure it out yet?" he questioned.

"No, not yet, but when he does," he paused for a moment, his voice sounding hopeful, "There's a chance the branches will be full of cherry blossoms again. Now tell me, what is the real reason you came here Zangetsu?"

A moment of guilt passed through him before he brushed it aside, they needed to settle this matter. Now. "Have you ever wondered why I didn't confront you about what happened that day?" he didn't need to add any detail to what he was referring to.

It was a single answer, "Yes."

"I couldn't use my bankai since that day, and I felt empty on the inside," Zangetsu interrupted before Senbonzakura could blame himself. "I forgot that day because I chose not remember it because of failing Ichigo and failing to protect you. It was my reason for not speaking to you about it, but it wasn't my reason for feeling empty… Do you understand?"

"I understand," Senbonzakura landed on his knees, "Although that doesn't change the fact that I-."

"Today I was stabbed in the same area, it takes a lot more that a single pierce into my chest to finish me off. If you keep blaming yourself then think about Zabimaru, Hyorinmaru, and Sode no Shirayuki who feel as equally responsible. You may have landed the finishing blow, but you never attacked me once while the others were. Think of the others who attacked their friend against their will," he dropped on his knees in front the samurai.

"Think of me, who still regrets not being able to save you that day. For making you and the others feel this way. You may not have remembered it… but I told you 'I love you' that day." Blue eyes looked at him in shock, Zangetsu started to carefully remove his mask and touched Senbonzakura's cheek. "Think of how I felt when I selfishly forgot about it when I finally had the courage to tell you."

"I don't know what to say," the samurai was speechless as he looked at the ground.

"You don't have to say anything. I just want you to know that you're not alone, but the others have accepted what happened, and are ready to forgive themselves for it. They're just waiting to forgive _ourselves_. It's only difficult for us because we're afraid of destroying what we have," Zangetsu finished.

"So what now?" he reached and gently took Zangetsu's hand in his own.

"I love you," the young zanpakuto quickly pecked him on the lips. "How do you feel about me right now? Do you hate me now after learning how selfish I was?"

"No," the older zanpakuto pulled him in for a tender hug, "Being selfish is normal Zangetsu, and no matter what I would still love you."

"Does that mean that our problems are over? Just like that?" Zangetsu realized.

"Well…" Senbonzakura smirked and pinned him on the ground. "We could consummate our relationship by-."

Zangetsu immediately punched him in the face and sent the samurai crashing on his back. "You pervert! How could you spoil a moment like that!" the young zanpakuto was yelling with a deep colored blush on his face.

"All right, all right. No need to act like a woman," he gulped when he saw the bankai blade at his throat.

"That was rude not only to me… but to women everywhere. Do I need to teach you about being mature Senbonzakura?" an evil glint appeared in one of his pale blue eyes.

"Not really," the samurai said. He instantly thought about Byakuya's childhood and how Yoruichi once did a similar thing. Senbonzakura briefly wondered how the man was doing before he apologized to Zangetsu and at least persuaded him to lie with him under one of the cherry blossom trees for the rest of the day.

8888

"Kurosaki Ichigo, you know I can't let the Kuchiki clan get away with something like this, it's a capital offense to kill someone within the Seireitei, especially a lieutenant," the old man informed.

"I know that Captain Yamamoto," the orange haired teen sighed. "My guts is saying that when Byakuya hears about this, they'll be punished enough."

"He has a point there," the head captain thought. Even though Byakuya had outgrown his childish behavior there was still that famous temper from his youth hiding somewhere. Something within himself also told him that after Captain Kuchiki was finished with them they would never dare another attempt like that again… he nearly felt sorry for some of the clan members.

"Very well then, but the clan is responsible for a cover up. There had better not be a single conspiracy theory out there," he replied.

Ichigo shook his head, "Don't worry, I explained to everyone that it was a robbery of hollow bait from the World of the Living and the thieves accidentally activated it. Yoruichi and Urahara took them back there and made them repay for everything."

"Do those two know of it?" Yamamoto asked.

"Yep, earlier I contacted them with a hell butterfly then they sent it back saying if anyone should ask they'll just say that they escaped and were devoured by hollows or something," he scratched his head trying to recall what they said.

"Very well then, you have done a good job of securing the trust of both the Seireitei and possibly the Kuchiki clan," the old man nodded his head. "That will be all Lieutenant Kurosaki."

"Thank you head captain," he bowed then left to go check on the recruits. After being flocked by nearly everyone in squad six he calmed them down and was surprised about how worried they were about him. When he reached Byakuya's office after checking the time he was surprised to see the man himself there.

"Oh… I thought you were going to take the rest of the day off. It's getting late now," he commented. The noble stood up from his desk and walked over to him looking him over with his gray eyes. A surge of warmth rushed through his blood stream and he faintly blushed at the man's concern.

"Are you all right?" his shoulders stiffened when he listened to the gentle concern in his voice.

"I'm not injured if that's what you mean, just a little shaken," he answered.

Byakuya looked away; probably trying not to show the guilt in his eyes, "Forgive me… this shouldn't have happened."

"You know it is okay now-."

"My clan tried to kill you," he glared at the young soul reaper. "It's not a simple matter Kurosaki-."

"I know!" Ichigo interrupted then huffed, "I can't help but think that I proved myself despite what happened. If they're going to send someone to kill me they probably sent they're best, yet here I am. If… they really want to get rid of me then I'll just move out sooner."

"Kurosaki, would you mind if we continue this conversation somewhere else?" he asked.

"Sure, when?" the young soul reaper slightly titled his head in curiosity.

"Right now," Byakuya opened the door and motioned for Ichigo to follow him. To say it _wasn't_ one of the most horrific moments in his life would be equal to saying that he was naturally born with dark hair. His thoughts started tumbling when he looked up with the sudden urge to gently tug on Byakuya's hair to get him to turn around. The silence was unbearable, and he nearly thought of bailing on the other soul reaper once or twice. Although if Byakuya really needed him for something he man could easily just drag him back-

"Stop thinking damn it!" he yelled inwardly. His peach skin began to flush with a bright red, yet he snapped to attention when he realized where they were. It was a modest teashop in what must have been the borderline of the wealthy and middle class part of the Rukongai. Ichigo mentally noted to never be stupid enough to blindly follow anyone ever again from now on. It could cause him trouble later in the future if they needed to do some mission type work. Although this was Byakuya, so there was an exception with everything.

Brown eyes looked at the giant wall that surrounded the Seireitei from the Rukongai. "At least I could try going straight to the wall and following it until I get to a gate…" he thought.

"Kurosaki," Byakuya said.

Ichigo blinked, "Sorry about that… did I miss something?" His captain merely ignored the remark and walked right in. The orange haired soul reaper groaned at his mistake and hoped that Byakuya didn't get the wrong idea that there were still ill feelings between them. Well… not unless if you count lovesickness as one, but that was one-sided.

"Over here," the older soul reaper gently took his arm and started guiding him towards a more private corner.

"Oh no!" he started to flush as he heard his heartbeat rising, "Don't let him notice! Don't let him notice!"

"It's been a while Byakuya," the man in front of him froze. A look of irritation on his face while still maintaining the stoic mask he kept in public. There was an elderly woman walking towards them that made him feel uncomfortable, he could tell that she was as good as reading the man just as he was.

"I was hoping not to encounter you, Lady Saito," he glared.

"Oh? Why would you be avoiding me?" she lightly pouted. Her green eyes, which have dulled over the years, looked over at his lieutenant. Ichigo was slightly shy around sharp people like her, so he looked at the ground and shuffled his feet back. "What a handsome young man," the elderly woman complimented.

"Do not bother him today," Byakuya warned, "He's been put through too much today, so my wish would be for him to merely relax."

"Well then," she sighed, yet he felt she wasn't finished with them yet, "I'll go get your menus."

They sat down after Byakuya had gestured for them to take a seat. For some reason his shoulders were less tense than before making him realize he had put up his own barriers. Silence quickly swept over them again, yet with that friendly atmosphere they had developed during their time together. Once they ordered and were served Ichigo began to speak again.

"So you didn't come here to interrogate me?"

"No."

"Ordered to kill me?"

"Absolutely not."

"Take me prisoner?" He covered a hand over his mouth to keep himself from laughing too hard at Byakuya's wide-eyed expression. "That was a joke… but seriously, we're not going to talk about it?"

"Unless that's what you want, you deserve answers," he stated.

"Like if it's going to happen again?" he gave as an example, "Well is it?"

The raven-haired man shook his head, "You have my word it will not happen again. I have used my resources from the clan and found out who had sent those assailants. They're branch of the family are now assigned guards from the household and to not take any orders whatsoever without our knowledge."

"House arrest seems a little harsh," the young man commented. He started drinking tea before it became too cold.

"They are the finest guards in Kuchiki family and are trained to automatically attack any enemies that threaten their lives. It is more so of a treatment than punishment," Byakuya paused. "All though I had disagreed with my grandmother and wanted to suggest something more serious. I decided on leniency since we cannot have any enemies within our bloodline, from major to minor branches."

"What put you in a bad mood?" he asked rhetorically. Ichigo regretted it when he saw Byakuya's grip tighten on the teacup. At times there were some comments that the nobleman didn't take as rhetorical, but stopped as he could see this was something he _wanted_ to say aloud.

"They've mocked my decisions… She was never a mistake," he slightly jolted; he instantly knew whom they were talking about. "I met her here… The elderly woman you saw earlier and her husband had taken her in, and by then I had become a regular customer. At first I had been captivated by her, kind and fragile like she was made of glass, when I quickly realized I had fallen in love with her. It was only a few days after I met her as well; however, my clan refused saying that I was too impulsive then let me marry after fighting so hard against them."

Ichigo sighed first before thinking, "I know I can never compete with her, but I never wanted too. I just want him to be happier, so he can at least remember the good times he had with her. Hisana, if I managed that, I think everyone could be happy…"

"Byakuya have you ever taken a full day off from work on the day she died?" Byakuya shook his head, "You should do it this year. I can easily cover for you."

"Kurosaki-," he stopped. Gray eyes looked at Ichigo's hand now entwined with his then looked up into his warm gaze.

"Do it this year, I'm asking you as a friend," the orange haired soul reaper smiled kindly. "You should go now, I can take care of the bill, and you can pay it next time you take me here."

"I…" the noble paused, looked up, and then stood, "I'm sorry, but thank you."

He felt a gentle squeeze before the pale hand let go. After setting the money aside he placed his head on the table with a blank expression on his face. The woman from before came back with a tray in her hands.

"Where did he go? I even brought you both some sweets, on the house too," she lightly huffed.

"Lair," Ichigo thought as a smile came to his lips. Even she must have known of Byakuya's dislike of strong sweets.

"My dear, what he did to you was-," he interrupted despite his immediate respect for her. It must have been the mood…

"Unforgivable?" the young man made a sound and slowly slumped back against the booth again. "Nah, he needed it."

"Not only that, it was heartbreak," he cut into the treat and starting eating, "Not to mention on a first date-." He nearly choked and grabbed for Byakuya's full cup of tea that he abandoned. She had been waiting for that…

"It wasn't a date," Ichigo coughed.

"You're feelings for him are strong though, reminds me of the time I met my sweet husband. I've lost track of the days, and we were so young back then…" she reminisced. There was another smile on his face before he continued eating again and letting her have her moment. They must have lived together for hundreds of years, yet to still be married together after all this time, it was very sweet yet still enjoyable. (No pun intended.)

"Hisana was a good woman, his first love, and wife," the adolescent continued once she focused on him again, "What happened there, taking me somewhere where he had met someone he had first loved, didn't make me sad. I was sad because I never really read a person's heart so deeply outside of battle. It made me wish that things could have been different and I was there to help him after seeing him in so much pain."

"You're here _now_ sweetheart," she grabbed his hand this time. Maybe she was physic too because he was about to leave when she said the next part. The wrinkles formed from her smiles were pulled back a little, "Now, remember to come back here with happier smiles, at least with you dear… I know he smiles on the inside though."

"I'll make sure of that," he chuckled as he got up.

"He's in love with you."

Ichigo looked back, eyes widened a little before he smiled from the bottom of his heart.

"I know."

8888

A/N: Ta da! It took me two attempts, _two attempts_, to finally write it the way I wanted it. Gosh my creativity is hanging on a string, yet fear not readers I will go rediscover myself and write more! For now I will present to you a short Omake featuring Byakuya at Hisana's grave at the day of her death. Plus I am technically not breaking the rules of Fanfiction since Omake literally means _extra_. I'll do comments after this.

888 _Omake_ 888

He did not shed a tear, not a single one. Not on her death day, and not on any of the days of her death anniversary. After his heart being recently opened up, a normal person would have expected for him to feel something. There was nothing but a quiet emptiness that he felt whenever he visited his late wife, Hisana.

A small bouquet of white flowers had been placed on her grave with a vase half way filled with water. Rukia must have stopped by here when the sun rose before leaving for work. Captain Ukitake's condition had become serious again, so she would not take a day off being the person she was and would probably stay over at the barracks. The Kuchiki manor never felt so alone or empty. The sun was beginning to set in the horizon.

Twilight.

He heard the scratchy sound of waraji sandals behind him and started to tense. Byakuya would never allow this to be admitted, but he was slightly afraid of the new presence. There was a reason he always visited at her grave this time, to be alone, yet never fully realized he was isolating himself every single day on this year.

"Hey," the nobleman quietly breathed when he heard the too casual tone of Ichigo Kurosaki. He looked back at the name and knelt down to place the flowers on the ground.

"Will you ever greet me properly, Kurosaki?" he questioned to the air. It was meant to be a joke really, and he could sense the smirk growing on Ichigo's lips.

"Today is your day off, _Captain_," he said the last word mockingly before it grew soft and serious. "Besides, I thought we were past that."

"We are," he paused, "At least you are."

This time he felt proud to get a chuckle out from him, "I'm surprised you're quiet the joker today. No wonder you avoid everyone, you'll kill them with comedy." It was right he was always isolated today, and Rukia had probably told him about it. This was a first time for him today and it felt…normal.

"She's right here." He didn't remember turning towards the orange haired soul reaper, or Ichigo placing a hand directly over his heart. "Hisana is still there, she always be," he murmured. There was a normal heartbeat underneath Ichigo's palm, and it was something he never thought he would hear when he thought of her death.

Byakuya grabbed Ichigo quickly and the adolescent stumbled into his embrace. Stunned at first, but eventually realized after regaining his breath and gripped the fabric of his clothing tightly.

He wasn't alone anymore.

8888

A/N: Yeah so I have my reasons for making this an Omake instead of putting this at the end of the chapter. I mostly wanted to leave it at a cliffhanger, but on a happy note since I was noticing (cough* read reviews* cough) that I was ending most chapters of it in drama. I also ended writing bout (or at least too much in detail) the zanpakuto's relationship (cough* read reviews again* cough) so now you'll just see little hints of it. Now I'll ramble about major season skipping… possible rewrite of this story… going into details next chapters… Now reviews!

Signed Reviews: Kuchiki-minnie, Foxluna, summerhazel, Bleach5252, eshively, Tlcatlady, yoli ravioli, and DiavolSange. Thank you for your reviews! It felt great to be welcomed back by your kind words and faith that I would continue through now matter what!

Anon Reviews:

Guest: No! I love fluff as much as you do trust me! It's just things have changed while I was away (sweat drop)

Dianne060807: It took forever though and I lost a lot of my readers… Oh well, t makes your comment mean so much more to me than ever. Forget the rest that hate me, I'm glad I still have you! (Blush) Sorry, sort of cheesy. I'm an overprotective fan girl when it comes to those two, when I see them with someone else then I sort of get upset, but I take pride that I'm not like others and bask other people's shipping. Sorry it took me a month but my goal was originally not to go _over_ a month.

Kuugen: I just had to do it for you Kuugen! You've been through this with me since… forever really! I don't put it often now like I do at the beginning but you're comments really do make me blush! I feel very honored to have a reader like you. Hopefully I'll make another rewrite and I'll make you just as proud, but I have other ideas in mind too! Hopefully you didn't find Byakuya to uncharacteristic being confused and all but that's the only way I could make him look so huggable! I'm not ending the story yet at least… still two chapters left I believe, plus an epilogue. It might change all of a sudden, but I know I'll put my hardest effort to it!

ATPT557: Um… away? (Hides behind cover) Nah, kidding! I'm very glad to be back and here from you again! It brought a smile to my face to know you've read it and enjoyed it! I sort of reversed the characters roles though didn't I? Made Byakuya look so adorable (shivers at seeing Byakuya and his sword) a-and Ichigo I'm proud he could finally got his bishounen moment after all of the cooing and "aw-ing". Sorry it took me a month but I had to get this one right! First attempt didn't feel right…

Dragonflame666: I searched your name above by the way, but I still wanted to post it in the anon since I might forgot to message that way. I have a few chapters more so I hope that'll be enough. I don't want to center it around teenage Ichigo since the story it's really meant to center about him, but I do love him though! Sorry for the month long wait and I really appreciate your comment and letting me know you enjoy it. Sometimes my fingers will start to freeze because of the cold air so it hurts to type sometimes. It's always worth writing and replying to reviews though! =D

(From Chapter 22) K: Got the message! Although it made me shiver for you to use such language… Despite that I was very influenced by your comment to write the chapter like this, so I wanted to give you credit for it! Sorry this could have been longer but my hands are freezing now!

Thank you readers for your kind words and patience. I do read all your reviews (although I forget to reply to some of you, sorry…) so I give credit to you readers for this chapter. You helped inspire me to write one of my best quality chapters (in my opinion), so I only hope that it means that much to you too. It'll honor me if you enjoyed it even more.

This is ShadowWolf XIII logging off! (With pride…)


	25. Chapter 24: Something Changed

Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo and the Viz media company, all rights belong to them.

A/N: Hello everyone! It's been a while and some of you thought I was either dead or just giving up on this thing. I've apologized countless times on my notes, and for those of you who really know me you know that I do value my readers and their opinions/praise. When I first began it was fun and exciting, and I feel ashamed that my life in the real world has managed to affect me in so many ways including the part of me that belongs here with you guys. I tried so many times to write this chapter and almost every week I've added a few words trying to rebuild the part of me that broke apart. With that said, I hope you guys enjoy the final chapter.

8888

Chapter 24: Something Changed

"Drinking?" Byakuya looked up from his paperwork. His lieutenant was casting his gaze towards the side; in fact, those brown eyes have not looked at him for the past few days. Perhaps that moment in the teashop had something to do with it; however, it's been weeks since that day. Ichigo Kurosaki was definitely acting out of the ordinary lately, and his lieutenant wanting to go to a bar just confirmed it.

"I don't drink alcohol," he looked towards him with his lips thinned, "Rangiku invited me to go with her, and she wouldn't take no for an answer."

"A vacillating lieutenant is unacceptable Kurosaki, and you of all people should know that. I not only represent my squad, but you represent it as well," the captain reminded as he dipped his brush in the ink bottle again. He noticed his lieutenant twitch from what he had just said to him (must have taken it as an insult). Imagining his words as a crushing boulder that weighed heavily on Ichigo's shoulders was simple; however, he did not expect the glare in his brown eyes that could rival one of his own.

"Oh, so I guess you really do want Rangiku to print these?" the teen said. He took something from the folds of his uniform and slammed it onto his desk. At first he was about to reprimand his lieutenant for doing so when he noticed exactly what it was. "To think I of what I went through to prevent her from doing it only to have my ungrateful captain calling me a coward," Ichigo scoffed, "Maybe I should let her go ahead and-."

Byakuya immediately grabbed his sword and cut right through the middle of the photo before Ichigo grabbed for it again. _That_ moment had been out of his mind since they had both agreed to never speak of it again, but it seems that they had a witness to it. How unfortunate that it had to be Rangiku, that woman caused all sorts of problems. Another question popped into his mind of how she had even managed to capture a photo of both of them in such a... problematic situation with the luck she always had; however, what puzzled him the most was the problem she had been in the Soul Society at the time this had happened. For now the noble thought he eliminated the problem of the evidence, and with it his lieutenant wouldn't have to be blackmailed, but the young man continued to glare.

"Captain Kuchiki," Byakuya didn't know that Ichigo could have such a glare in him. "Haven't you learned by now that to deal with a problem like this that involves Rangiku you have to destroy _all_ of the photos?"

The man flinched, he would show his gratitude, but a Kuchiki like him doesn't apologize very often, "It may have slipped from my mind…"

He sighed and returned to his normal demeanor, "Sorry about that… I haven't been sleeping lately." Instantly his attention turned towards the dark circles instead of the eyes for once. Why didn't he take that into account earlier?

"I can talk to Captain Hitsugaya about this," he offered.

"No!" they both widened their eyes at the sudden outburst. Ichigo sighed and explained his action, "If I do that then she'll just go ahead an print them anyway. I have a pretty simple plan that could work."

"Very well then just remember to arrive on time for dinner," Byakuya returned to signing papers again.

"I can always just eat something while I'm there," Ichigo suggested.

"You're not to eat anything Kurosaki. Given the chance of you consuming alcohol I don't want to put my servants through the trouble of cleaning your mess," the noble explained. It may have been seen as an insult, but he didn't care as long as he could have some way of giving Ichigo a reason to come home early.

"I told you earlier that I'm not drinking," the young soul reaper felt his irritation starting to build again.

"This is Lieutenant Matsumoto, and from what I've heard she can either be a drinking partner or a nightmare," he reminded.

"I didn't know you like to gossip," his lieutenant chuckled.

"I do not waste my time on such things; however, I was forced to listen when my former lieutenant would complain of his hangover the next morning as he tried to find an excuse," the captain said.

"Well you don't have to worry about me developing a frequent drinking problem. Even if something happens I'll probably be too traumatized to come within two meters of a bar," Ichigo assured.

"I trust your word then," Byakuya then continued to work silently. Despite having Ichigo's word he couldn't suppress the famous "Kuchiki intuition" of the teen returning late and drunk because they would either sneak it in a drink or force the alcohol on him. He pressed a hand to his forehead and thought, "He's a young man, not a child that needs to be watched over…"

8888

"Thanks for coming with me Renji," Ichigo sighed in relief as he walked with best friend to the bar. They were both late, yet Ichigo wanted to make use of Byakuya's suggestion earlier to give himself an excuse to leave early. There was no way he was sticking around with the possibly of having alcohol shoved down his throat.

"No problem, you've helped me get home lots of times when I was drunk so I owe you some favors," Renji nudged him in the arm. "I can't believe you're actually drinking."

"I'm not going to, and I have my reasons why," the orange haired teen explained as he rubbed the spot.

"Can't you tell me why though? I've already told you that I don't drink so much because I'm dating Rukia now. Why can't you tell me?" his friend questioned.

"It's called personal for a reason Renji, and I'm not the type of person who tells because someone asks," he explained.

"Fine I'll drop it," the red head groaned. He did wonder what kind of story went with it, but Renji left the ideas alone before he grew too curious.

"You'll keep an eye out if I'm distracted won't you?" the younger soul reaper was growing nervous as they got closer to the bar.

"Don't worry, I practically know all of Rangiku's tricks from being one of her drinking buddies for so long," the older soul reaper gave him a pat on the back to confirm it.

"Thanks," Ichigo allowed a weary smile on his face. As soon as Rangiku got rid of any copies she had on hand while Yachiru was destroying the rest he could go home knowing that he wouldn't have to think of what had happened on that rainy day. Maybe he could finally get a decent night of sleep tonight instead of worrying about anyone else seeing that picture. He tried thinking of something else, anything to distract him as they both entered the bar when Rangiku noticed them. There was no way he was giving Rangiku another opportunity to blackmail him in front of everyone just because he was thinking about what had happened with Byakuya on that day.

"Hey! It's about time you showed up Ichigo, and you brought Renji too! Good job!" Rangiku gave him the thumbs up from the table she was sitting. She had brought (or dragged) most of the soul reapers she knew with her to her drinking party. As Ichigo had predicted they had eaten mostly everything and they were now beginning their first minutes of drinking, and since this was Rangiku as the hostess most of them where all ready fully drunk.

"I told you I would come late because of work didn't I?" he sighed. Ichigo took a spot in front of Rangiku that she had saved for him while Renji sat a little farther down the table with Izuru, Momo, and Hisagi. It wasn't that hard to figure out that Rangiku wanted him drunk so she could get a story or two out of him, she was a woman of gossip after all.

"You missed all the food, and they just started cleaning up!" she pouted as she put her head on the table. He apologized, ordered a non-alcoholic drink (basically juice), and talked with the rest of his friends normally. Once in a while he would talk with Renji so they wouldn't make Rangiku suspicious with the occasional scratch of the neck or shoulder roll following a complaint of the amount of increased paperwork a captain received. It worked perfectly as a signal not to drink anything while it was covered up with people caught up in the conversation, some of the captains agreeing with him on the subject. Luck was for the most part on his side until the moment he decided to leave the bar.

"Come on can't you stay for a little while longer?" she whined seeing as she had failed in attempting to get the young soul reaper drunk.

"Sorry, but I really can't stay much longer. I haven't eaten and I promised I'd be back at the manor for dinner," he explained his reason for leaving. He honestly thought the reason would be enough when he stood up and started walking away. All of a sudden Ikkaku and his shikai slammed him down on the floor while the others bound the poor lieutenant with a kido spell.

"Way to go Ikkaku!" Rangiku cheered as she pumped her fist in the air.

"Come on Ichigo who needs to eat when you've got good sake?" the drunken man hiccuped.

"Hey guys back off! Ichigo needs to-," Renji stood up but was knocked out by Ikkaku's shikai staff.

"There goes my last hope," Ichigo thought sarcastically. He started to take it seriously when he saw that most of them were too drunk to help him out or were cheering. The sensation of teeth grinding together in frustration tightened in his mouth when he realized that Rangiku had him outsmarted in the beginning.

"Open up~." Rangiku said in a singsong tone. She held out a freshly poured glass of sake, and the mere smell of it had Ichigo cringe. He hated alcohol, but he didn't have the choice when his back was hit and gasped at the sudden loss of air. Rangiku took the opportunity and shoved the glass in his mouth. Once she pulled it away she was about to pour more as he was choking when she noticed something.

"Let me go already!" Ichigo yelled. He tried rolling on the floor instead of doing something sensible.

"No way, you're drunk all ready!" she laughed.

"S-Shut up!" he hiccuped. Some of them laughed when he tried sitting back up but failed to do so. "You're a horrible woman for forcing me to drink something I never wanted!" A pout and the hiccuping made it look like he was just a mere child again.

"Come on Ichigo this is a drinking party! Live a little and relax!" she encouraged with a flap of a hand.

"B-But I promised Byakuya that I would-," he was interrupted

"Orders smorders, you never have any fun!" the woman countered.

"Don't care..."

"Oh, so you want this little gem to be printed out in every paper in the Soul Society huh?" she blackmailed. Immediately curious heads started turning to witness Ichigo diving towards it as best as he could only to crash on the floor behind of Rangiku as she pulled it out of his reach. Instantly he remembered the last time he had stumbled this bad.

His face had been flushing as he looked straight into gray eyes and soaked strands of his own orange hair falling into his sight. When he exhaled he could smell his own breath with the scent of apples in it from the pie he had eaten earlier. He had been stupid enough not to catch of the signs of dizziness or Kukaku insisting that he finish the rest of the pie or else it would have been considered rude. They had both fallen for it seeing as how both women had taken advantage of Byakuya not eating sweets, both of them having good enough manners, and Ichigo's guilty conscious (and fear of Kukaku's power). By the time he realized how dizzy he'd gotten after finishing, Yoruichi snickered and asked how good the _liquored_ apple pie was. Byakuya's eyes glared at both of the laughing women when the first few drops started coming though the canopy of leaves and branches.

There was nothing but regret when he had insisted that he could walk on his own when a tree root caught his foot so it could send him tumbling into the ground. Byakuya had tried to catch him, yet the rain had succeeded in making the grass slick enough to send them crashing into the earth with their limbs tangling together. Ichigo never would have thought he could be that physically close to the older soul reaper in his life as they were both shocked how flushed their bodies were to each other. Thunder continued to roar in the sky above them, but to him there was nothing but the faint sound of Byakuya's breathing.

"Kurosaki?" his captain's pale hand touched the heated skin of his cheek. There was a bright light... oh, so that was the flash of a camera, not lightning. The memory of Yoruichi's and Kukaku's laughter mixed with the people currently surrounding him.

"Ow..." Ichigo muttered. A headache started forming from the sake and felt the restraint of the kido spell fading away. Rangiku had started playing a few penalty games while his brown eyes searched the room for Renji. With his red haired friend no where in sight the hopes of at least going back to the manor in his current state were diminishing, and anyone responsible who would have disapproved of this had all ready left. Just as he wondered how much time had passed she noticed that he was finally out of his daze and forced him to play the stupid truth or dare game. His penalty of course, was drinking sake.

"Ichigo! Truth or dare?"

"Eh? Uh... dare?" he said cautiously.

"Drink another shot of sake!"

"What? My penalty is drinking sake! No way!" the orange haired soul reaper refused.

"Yeah, but you're still thinking all logically and stuff!" Rangiku slurred. "Hold him down and make him drink twice as much!"

8888

Byakuya ate the last of his rice then put his chopsticks down in an elegant manor. His gray eyes flickered over to where Ichigo usually sat only to be reminded that the seat was empty and not a single dish had been placed there. Rukia quietly sipped her tea with her delicate fingers tightening around the cup from the unsettling feeling of Ichigo not eating dinner with them. It wasn't that she nervous around him anymore, but she had also received an explanation from Renji earlier that he would be accompanying their orange haired friend to the bar. His sister must have been growing both curious and anxious from the other soul reaper's absence. She relented when she put her teacup back down and looked at him with her dark blue gaze.

"Brother, may I ask you something?"

"Yes Rukia?"

"I was wondering why Ichigo went to the drinking party earlier with Renji. Did he tell you his reason for going in the first place?" she questioned.

"He did not precisely say his reasoning..." Byakuya said. He inwardly calmed himself down with a sip of his green tea, noting how he had his outward expressions controlled yet failing to control his inward turmoil of emotions. "Kurosaki showed me a photo Lieutenant Matsumoto is currently using as blackmail."

"What?" both of the Kuchiki nobles where shocked to hear a different shocked voice other than Rukia's. At that moment Renji slammed the sliding open and gaped at the fellow captain who had said in such a way that it was a normal everyday conversation.

"Abarai," the noble narrowed his eyes, inwardly thinking of threats to tell the man if there was any damage to the door.

"Renji!" she blinked when she noticed his appearance. "Why are you wet and what happened to your head?"

"This?" he hissed when he touched the bruise. "Got it when Ikkaku decided to knock me out."

"Come over here and sit down, it looks bad," she gestured then politely told a servant to get a bag of ice. When the ice came Renji clenched his jaw when the cold temperature touched his forehead.

"Abarai, explain your reasoning for coming here without Kurosaki," Byakuya questioned coldly.

"Don't blame me," he flinched, "When I woke up they threw me in the nearest river and Rangiku said something about a truth or dare game. Since it was late I thought Ichigo was all ready here, so I came to check."

"Did you not once think of checking the bar before you arrived?" the noble felt his irritation rise with each second.

"Not really," he rubbed the back of his neck. "I didn't see him being dragged around by them when I got out, so that's why..."

"I'll go see where Kurosaki is and bring him back," he announced before leaving to go get his lieutenant. After remembering what Ichigo had told him before the young soul reaper left he decided to bring his sword along (the bars in the Soul Society allowed blades inside) as a precautionary measure, and didn't take gossip to know that Rangiku never brought her zanpakuto along because of the limited drinking if someone decided to bring it. He tightened his hand around the sword as he entered and was greeted by a young woman. After she answered the question he offered to be led, yet politely refused when he could hear the loud laughter coming from the back of the area. When he turned the corner he could hear some of the conversation going on.

"All right truth or dare!"

"T-Truth," he sped up when he heard the familiar voice. Chills went down his spine as he remembered what had happened in the forest. He was frustrated that Ichigo had broken his word from earlier, yet quickly remembered he had been doing this for the both of them. Still, he shouldn't have been foolish enough as to keep it to himself the whole time. How many important things has he been hiding all of this time? It was maddening!

"All right!" he could hear everyone becoming quiet all of a sudden. He paused wondering what had happened when he heard the question, "Who are you in love with?"

"W-What me?" Ichigo's voice panicked.

"Come on tell us who it is or you're going to have another drink!" Rangiku slammed something on the table, the bottle of sake he presumed. Anger started overcoming him as he reached the door when Ichigo began saying the first few words.

"No! Okay... okay... I-I love..."

"Kurosaki," he said as he slammed open the door. The group of surprised soul reapers turned towards him, and after seeing who it was they all seemed to snap out of their drunken trance.

"Bya...kuya" Ichigo fell backwards after Ikkaku had let him go to stare in shock at the captain who was standing at the door way as the zanpakuto was being unsheathed.

"Scatter," he commanded, "Senbonzakura." Everyone one of them left screaming and shouting with the exception of Rangiku. After slamming his sword back in after merely drawing out two inches of steel he turned towards the one who had been the cause of all this.

"Blackmail Kurosaki again Lieutenant Matsumoto, and I'll not only only have you suspended. You'll be running from my bankai instead of my shikai. Understood?" he threatened.

"Y-Yes sir!" she saluted then quickly went out. He knelt down and gently shook the orange haired teenager.

"Mm... Byakushi?" after an involuntary twitch Byakuya calmed himself down.

"How much did they give you?" he questioned.

"Eh?"

"To drink Kurosaki," he clarified.

"Mmm..." Ichigo rubbed his head lightly as he searched for an answer. "All I can remember is they bound me with a kido spell then forced me to drink it in a normal teacup. Afterwards, I blacked out then woke up to find that Renji was gone and they were playing some weird game."

"That cup appears to be seven to eight shots worth of sake if it were half full, and with your low tolerance it's no wonder why you lost consciousness," Byakuya analyzed. He muttered the last part, yet it reached the young soul reaper's ears.

"I'm not drunk!" he protested with a scowl. Ichigo winced at the headache and realized that he actually had a hangover, which had to be one of the most embarrassing things he's done in front of his captain.

"You would be fortunate enough to at least have eight shots of sake in your system Kurosaki, only eight," the noble informed. It was then that Ichigo stood up, slightly impressing his captain as well, until he slightly leaned forward into his face then gently exhaled on his skin. A smirk appeared on the teen's face in response to his wide eyed reaction as quiet laughter registered in his ears, the sound was beautiful.

"Beautiful?" Byakuya thought. Using such a word to describe his lieutenant; he was about to go into shock over using the word when a hand waved in front of his face.

"Byakuya! Snap out of it! You're starting to make me worry. My breath smelled that bad?" Ichigo sighed.

"Nothing of importance Kurosaki, let's get back to the manor," he said.

"Nothing? If it smells that bad then just tell me!" the lieutenant fumed. Byakuya was about to say something when Ichigo ran into the wall defeating the purpose of the statement; however, it did earn a sigh from the normally expressionless Kuchiki along with putting him in a better mood. Instead of saying anything else he intertwined their hands to lead the intoxicated soul reaper from this place while making sure to avoid Rangiku who was still out front paying her bill. Eventually the pair did receive a few stares from a few people who were passing by, but no one ever caught them holding hands while the Kuchiki noble was trying to race back with his lieutenant. A short distance away from the manor was when Byakuya finally noticed the slight tugs on his arm, so he looked back at Ichigo who had been completely silent this whole time then noticed the disappointment in the brown eyes.

"Is there something you would like to tell me Kurosaki?" Byakuya questioned.

"Yeah, slow down for a bit will you? There's no one around so there's no need to feel embarrassed," he sighed.

"Embarrassed of what?" his tone of voice suggested a challenged.

Ichigo untangled their hands then slapped him on the back, "Relaxing, duh."

"You're drunk," it was a lie. Whenever Ichigo was drunk he would possess the hyperactivity of a child, yet seeing how the young man was becoming annoyed was always a pleasure. Seeing anger expressed in so many different ways was amusing since he had never used so many of them since growing out of the adolescent stage, and the only few he kept were rarely shown like his disciplinary glare. Ichigo had caught onto it of course by challenging himself to be calmer; however, he guessed that they both knew about the strange, silent lessons they where giving each other. Perhaps one day about learning about outward emotional expressions he would learn how to smile again.

The orange haired teen crossed his arms and turned away from him after making a small sound. Maybe that smile would come sooner than expected, because inside he could feel something that made him relax. The silent treatment this time? Apparently the youth forgotten how easily it was to break it after learning a precious secret. When he noticed an opening, Ichigo loosening his shoulders, he used his speed with precise movement to apply a gentle pressure with his fingertips on Ichigo's sides. Immediately brown eyes widened and knew what was happening, but Byakuya quickly cut off Ichigo's route of escape and proceeded to tickle the orange haired soul reaper. For someone in his position it was the least expected of him, yet this small action that had Ichigo bursting out with rich laughter was the greatest freedom he had felt in years. Discovering this treasure was something he treated himself to whenever the young man decided to make things difficult between them with tense moments. Perhaps if he had done this earlier the younger soul reaper would have kept to his personal word to never drink again after the experience at Kukaku's, but it was under this moonlight that Ichigo decided to continued to smile in between his laughter. He was attempting to push the noble away when they both realized they led themselves towards the nearest wall and were about to be pressed against each other if they had continued. Both soul reapers momentarily looked at each other then expressed their own ways of showing their silent happiness, Ichigo smiling with a hint of white teeth and Byakuya's gray eyes becoming softer, rather than feeling awkward or embarrassed.

"Hn, sensitive as ever Kurosaki," Byakuya backed away and led again.

"How did you find that out anyway? No one has done that to me in years," Ichigo panted from the hard laughter, "They would normally back away after one look at my best glares."

"Call it an educated guess," he brushed away the question to keep his lieutenant guessing for a few centuries.

"I'll find out eventually," the young soul reaper said. A nice conversation started between them with a few pauses so they could think of a good answer without any overcomplicated explanations. It was mostly life experiences they were both curious about, but nothing too personal like most people would try to persist in talking about in order to understand each other. Byakuya found this to be a breath of fresh air as he realized how much Ichigo could understand him without having to use words most of the time, and he couldn't help to just exhale aloud for once. Ichigo commented, "The air's nice isn't it?"

"Yes, a night like this should be enjoyed with sake," he teased with his cool tone.

"Don't remind me," the orange haired groaned, "I was starting to forget. Please I do not need you becoming like Shunsui." Byakuya silently chuckled, which was rare to hear, and following that was a surprised look from Ichigo who's eyes lit up with his lips slightly parted. It was something that entranced the raven haired man, and found it... adorable. Without another word he gently placed the palm on his hand against the tan cheek as the skin colored slowly with each passing second. A silent question filled brown eyes as they shone with something different from anything he's ever seen.

"Byakuya?" his voice sent him over the edge. With a gentle touch he began moving their heads closer until there was a voice.

"Hey! They're over here! I can feel a bit of their spirit pressure!" Renji's voice yelled. Byakuya and Ichigo casually stepped away from each other without a hint of bashfulness to any romantic's surprise, and instead they were both thinking, "What just happened?"

"Brother! Ichigo! You two didn't come back so we were both wondering were you two were," she said.

"She was mostly worried about you guys," the red head explained before being elbowed in the gut.

"Let's get going, are you okay Ichigo?" she questioned.

"Um... fine I guess," he scratched his head still in a slight daze, "My head still hurts a little from the alcohol Rangiku forced into me."

"Don't worry I'll give you some painkillers when we go home," she offered. They started a quiet conversation with each other with Byakuya trying to listen as they kept stealing glances towards him and his former lieutenant, yet the raven haired man could not hear with Renji's groaning from the pain from the earlier hit. He fixed the problem with a simple solution, asking a question.

"Abarai, explained to me how you started caring for Rukia," Byakuya suddenly said which shocked the pair.

"W-Well I..." he stuttered at first but composed himself after Renji began to explain. How they first met in the Rukongai, and at the time he though she was cool and clever. When they started growing older he noticed her kindness towards others along with how beautiful she had grown up to be. The story had the pair blushing with Ichigo giving them one of his average smiles to encourage them, after all Byakuya had given his friend a harsh time because of what happened. He didn't notice how Byakuya's attention was divided between him and the story the red head continued to tell as they made their way back.

"T-That's why I can't love anyone else," Renji finished.

"Very well then, I consent," Byakuya stated.

"Huh?" the three of them looked confused.

"To clarify, if you ask for my sister's hand in marriage then you have my consent," he said then casually walked ahead of the shocked pair with Ichigo following behind him.

"Wow, that was pretty nice of you Byakuya," Ichigo commented.

"Time passes quickly in the Soul Society, a decade or so is not such a long wait," Byakuya wagered. Knowing Renji it would take a few of them...

"Seems long to me," he said referring to the human life he left behind not long ago.

"You'll grow accustomed to it," the raven haired man said.

"You're not worried about Rukia then?" Ichigo asked.

"Rukia is perfectly capable of taking care of herself, she's a Kuchiki after all. If something happens Abarai will have to answer to me," Byakuya said. It made the younger soul reaper smile slightly as he looked at the spark of confidence in the gray eyes. Byakuya had changed quiet a bit when it came to expressing emotion in his eyes.

"That would be interesting to watch," the young soul reaper glanced back at the pair that was slowly following behind them. They seemed to be discussing something, but Ichigo immediately recaptured his attention when the teen groaned and started to rub at his forehead.

"Still have a headache?" he questioned.

"It's okay, we made it here anyway, " he turned around. "Rukia! What were you talking about before about the painkiller? I'm starting to have a really bad headache." She turned with a faint red on her cheeks and waved Renji goodbye as he waved to them before walking away to get to his own home. Rukia quickly caught up with them at the gates as she began speaking to Ichigo who tried to pay attention as much as possible with his headache.

Byakuya left the pair of friends as he went back to his own room to calm his own mind down. Something was different in his behavior when he was around the orange haired teen, and there was the strange suspicion that some of the people knew something that he didn't. After arriving in his room he tried to sort the thoughts in his head when the strange feeling returned and tightly yanked the strings of his heart. It was something to be described as the equivalent to fear; however, this only occurred when he was afraid of becoming too close too anyone. There shouldn't be a reason for this ever since Ichigo had brought him out from the barriers surrounding his heart, yet it still loomed over him whenever he thought about Kurosaki. They were considered friends now, weren't they?

"Oh Kami..." he heard Senbonzakura sigh from his inner world.

"What?" he lightly snapped.

"Byakuya, do you honestly think you should be questioning your friendship? The whole Soul Society might not know it because of they way you act, but those closest to you know how both of you feel towards each other," the zanpakuto said.

"It's not that," Byakuya thought, "Kurosaki is usually straight forward with his emotions, yet lately I have started to realize that I don't recognize some of them. Then I start reacting in such an absurd way that it does not befit my personality."

"All right then I'll help you with this. Think back to when you two were walking back home today. What were you doing?" the zanpakuto questioned.

"Bringing Kurosaki home," the raven haired man answered.

"You've said before that it's always an inconvenience for you to interfere with someone's life," Senbonzakura stated.

"He's my lieutenant," Byakuya justified.

"You never did it for Abarai," the samurai recalled.

"I wasn't as strict as I should have been, and I also live with Kurosaki," the captain said.

"You didn't scold him like you use to with Abarai," he reminded.

The noble paused, "It's different."

"How?" Byakuya was quiet this time, "Tell me, what else did you do other than just walk home. Wasn't there something else?"

"Nothing in particular, we merely walked home, started talking, I made him laugh, then Kurosaki said something to make me laugh..." he was trailing off when he started to remember. The unrecognizable emotion in those brown eyes showed itself once again, one that would appear occasionally when they made eye contact, yet this time it stayed there instead of flickering away like the speed of a flash step. Under the palm of his hand he could feel the rush of heat that was quickly coloring his face, and then this sudden urge to becoming closer.

"He made you laugh!" his zanpakuto yelled in his thoughts.

"Senbonzakura..." the soul reaper was getting a head ache.

"Forgive me but... I can't believe I missed that," the samurai added, "That would explain the amount of cherry blossoms."

"Cherry blossoms?" it confused Byakuya for a moment.

"Oh, it's been a while since you've visited. You should see it for yourself," Senbonzakura suggested.

How long has it been since he had seen cherry blossoms on the trees? Thinking of how the flowers were blooming again made him anxious out learning the truth about his feelings, but when he closed his eyes the scent washed his fears away. Gray eyes looked at the delicate flowers falling to the ground while there was an abundance of cherry blossoms on the branches. A sign of overflowing emotions, something that could not be tamed, he felt that as he was surround by this beautiful scene of the inner world. In a blink of of an eye the vision ended and it was over, even the last wall of obliviousness had crumbled.

8888

It was the next day.

The orange haired teen was breathing hard and the beat of his heart continued to try to keep up again. Sweat rolled down his tanned skin as he told himself to relax and control his breathing. There was no use in rushing things as it took a level of concentration. This took focus and practice, and there was no way in speeding or slowing time. Focusing on this moment was important while continuing to remember the words, yet as he held out a hand he felt a moment of doubt along with-

"Hado 73, Soren Sokatsui!" a blast emitted from his arm and rammed into the mountain. It absorbed the blow with the sekkiseki rock embedded inside and vaporized the spirit energy. Ichigo on the other hand received the damage instead by his arm gaining burns from the blast and crashing into the ground with a lot of force. The inside of his head was ringing and his eyesight had gone blurry from the fatigue, it wasn't enough. As he struggled to move he saw a pale hand in his vision immediately he sat up quickly and felt the pain in his muscles. A small hiss managed a way through his teeth, yet when he looked up he noticed it was his zanpakuto, not the raven haired noble.

"Right, even he couldn't sense exactly where I am in this place," Ichigo though as he sighed out loud.

"Do you intend to exhaust yourself to death here because of last night?" Zangetsu question. He started to fist his hands when he was tapped on the forehead by a bottle of water. Ichigo scowled before taking the water gratefully and swinging it down until it was halfway empty.

"You're half right," the zanpakuto blinked in surprise as if he hadn't expected an answer. He sighed then continued, "I just feel like I need to be ready."

"For what?"

"I don't know," he lied down and placed his arms behind his head. Brown eyes watched the clouds as the passed by slowly today. "It feels like something is going to happen to my heart, something that I can't handle. Every time it's like this when I'm around Byakuya, so I guess it's a good thing he's giving me some space today. Kido is giving me a sense of focus."

"A distraction," Zangetsu added.

"Basically," he got up again and put his arm out. The zanpakuto put his hand over is arm while shaking his head, saying it was better to start out small then build his way up with a Sokatsui. Ichigo huffed as he demonstrated a decent spell, not too powerful, but enough to leave scorch marks on the rocky wall. Knowing that he couldn't argue any longer the zanpakuto left the young soul reaper on his own to practice at whatever pace he deemed right. Ichigo began to practice the seventy third spell again, but this time reciting the incantation to at least do something to satisfy both of them. It still blew up in his face and make him jerk violently, but it was better than before. When he looked at himself a few minutes later his clothes were dirty and tattered, so he quickly made his way to the manor where he cleaned himself with a quick scrub and changed into a new uniform. His shoulders relaxed as he recalled dipping into the warm water and could feel his muscles relax, yet it quickly disappeared when he heard a calm voice.

"Kurosaki," he instantly stopped and looked to see his captain right in front of him. One more step and he would have bumped right into the noble.

"Oh, sorry Byakuya. What are you doing here?" Byakuya lifted an eyebrow making Ichigo chuckle, "I didn't mean it like that, I know this is your house so-."

"Speaking of which," the raven haired noble showed him a small book making his eyes widen.

His breath hitched for a moment, "Where did you get that?"

"The reason I gave you an extended break was because you had arranged the paperwork earlier than expected. I was looking for some of the documents and suspected they may have been in your room," Ichigo interrupted him.

"What, so that gave you permission to look around my room?" he scowled.

Gray eyes glared back, "It was right next to it Kurosaki." The young soul reaper looked away and turned his back. Silence, there was nothing but silence filling him on the inside and he didn't even hear the sound of his heart breaking anymore. Maybe it had all ready stopped the moment he started to assume Byakuya wanted him to leave, but hadn't he all ready discovered that the feelings were mutual? "Are you still considering on living on your own?"

"Want to help or something?" he scoffed. It was then that the man before him something unexpected. The orange haired teen was wrapped into the noble's arms from behind and Byakuya then proceeded to bury his head into the crook of his neck. Ichigo mentally slapped himself for being a jerk, something like this shouldn't be messed around with, and it only seemed crueler the way he knew Byakuya's feelings while the noble still hadn't know about his. "Sorry, I'm not acting like myself am I?" Ichigo asked.

"No, but your actions are reasonable enough. I've been selfishly relying on your promise that you will stay by my side; however, what I didn't realize that by keeping you here and adding to your pain that it's only made the distance between us that much greater," Byakuya let him go.

Ichigo quickly turned around, the noble clearly seeing the regret in his eyes "Byakuya I was just angry, and I didn't mean to string you along or even hurt you I'm just so confused."

"Kurosaki slow down," he was quickly yanked away by the arm and shoved into the nearest empty guest room that was rarely used. Byakuya nearly stumbled, "Kurosaki!"

"Sorry Byakuya," he slammed the door behind him. "You're not selfish at all, just say the word and I _will_ stay. In fact I'll prove to you right now that you're not the selfish one here." Confusion was written all over the steel gray eyes when it changed to shock when he started to unwrap his bandages on his arms to reveal the scratches and minor burns. Ichigo began to explain everything clearly, the way he distanced himself and the harsh Kido practice. How he had tried to run from his own feelings just to prevent the truth from coming out to keep anything from changing, but instead it caused far worse pain, suffering, and confusion than he was feeling. Ichigo dug his fingernails into his palms, "Things need to change between us now or we're not going to move forward, good or bad."

"Before you say anything else step over here Kurosaki," he walked over towards the noble. Nervous and wondering what Byakuya might say he watched as the noble's hands reached out and took both arms into his gentle hold instead then started glowing with a healing Kido. They didn't move unless every tiny injury had been healed, one arm taking longer than the other until there was nothing but his hand to heal. The glow faded away and he was speechless as he looked at his freshly healed arms that held no trace of the Kido practice earlier. Anyone that was good Kido could do the same thing, but no one could leave the same burning sensation except for the man standing before him. Ichigo could almost feel his legs giving out when Byakuya closed his eyes and placed the young soul reaper's fingertips on the soft pair of lips. That electric shock jolting up his arm and went straight into his veins, the Kuchiki noble had no idea how much effect the simple gesture had on him. When they were both gazing into each others eyes again it was intimate with passion burning. "It seems we have been having the same problems. We were causing each other pain, so can we agree on something here?" he got the hint.

"We both need to share the blame equally, but we need to work together to fix it," Ichigo pulled his hand away then gently reconnected and intertwined his hand with Byakuya's. They slowly shifted into holding each other, and with each second that passed their emotions came clearly to each other. There could be fights or arguments between them occasionally because of the personality clash, yet if they remembered that they both equally loved each other then they would be fine.

"Kurosaki," he replied with a slight hum as Byakuya started placing light kisses against his forehead, "Will you stay with me?"

"Yeah, I will," without another word he wrapped his arms around the noble's shoulders as he shared his emotions with a first kiss. The orange haired teen was nervous to do anything else in fear of doing something clumsy; however, Byakuya had made it a kiss to remember when he could feel the lips against his turn into a smile. He gasped and opened his eyes only to feel a hand being placed at the back of his head to deepen the intimate touch between them. His eyes started to close again and then trapped a moan in his throat, when he exhaled sharply after breaking apart the raven haired man refused to be satisfied with his silence. They met again with a passion that rose along with the beat of their hearts. It was sending them both into a frenzy that would spiral out of control if they didn't stop right now. Ichigo moaned as their bodies desperately tried remove any space that was left between them and grabbed at the soul reaper's clothing to keep himself in check. He tried saying the noble's name when they finally needed to breath, yet there was nothing but stutters as he inwardly cursed himself for acting like such a fool. From this space he felt intoxicated by the sound of the other man's voice, the warmth of his arms, and the scent of cherry blossoms.

"Worried?" Byakuya asked. Still out of breath, he nodded then placed his head on the other man's shoulder. "Mm, so was I. Did I scare you?" he shook his head, a wave of relief washed over him as another kiss was placed in his hair, "I won't do anything you don't want me to."

Ichigo chuckled, "Is that a promise?"

"Only if you want it to be, Ichigo," he froze in the noble's arms. "Ichigo?"

"I'm not hearing things am I?" he gripped the other soul reaper's shihakusho even harder.

"Should I stop using your first name then, _Ichigo_?" Byakuya purred. It sent volts of electricity down his spine, worst of all the young soul reaper knew this was just the beginning of the noble's teasing. Well then, he would just have to counter it.

"Mm..." he brought his mouth closer to the shell of the pale earlobe. "Only when we're alone like this, _Captain Kuchiki_." Ichigo slightly blew against it then laughed a little when he saw Byakuya's gray eyes widening.

"Byakuya is just fine, Kurosaki," the strict tone returned.

"I thought you wanted me to be formal," he laughed. "All right, I get it then. Byakuya?"

"Yes?"

"I love you." He was silenced with a strong kiss and they both moaned at the contact. Ichigo was glad he had told the noble his feelings, it was like the inside of his chest was fluttering with joy, and the best part was he knew that Byakuya was truly happy now after all of those years of isolating himself. He could hear himself repeating those important words as the noble held onto those words like a lifeline. They were now taking the first step into their future together after breaking the final shell that was keeping them apart. Had he realized that the barrier had been so fragile in the first place Ichigo would have rushed to Byakuya sooner, but seeing as how this moment was perfect he wouldn't have had it any other way. He smiled again as he saw the gentle happiness shining in those gray eyes.

Something had changed for the both of them, and the young soul reaper realized they were both happier after so many years of cloudy skies.

8888

A/N: Okay I've been reading a lot of reviews and there were a lot of requests for multiple ideas. Since I know that I can't satisfy everyone I decided to send everyone into a fluff overload for the Epilogue. Yep! There's still an Epilogue to go through. Don't worry though I have my writing impulses back and I can say that I will have it finished (cough- late) this month. From now on I'll be replying to reviews on my own pace due to my busy schedule, but if I manage to write another story (hopefully with better upload speed) I'll be doing review replies on my profile from now on. Including this chapter and some other notable reviews from previous ones. For now I'm just going to post this up seeing as how it is late at night. I'm proud of what I've written so far seeing as how I haven't had a lot of inspiration to power me through like the other chapters. Thankfully I found it again and it started flowing from my fingertips. I hoped my loyal readers have enjoyed this final chapter. Thank you for being with me whether you were reading from the beginning or if you're reading this right now. It means more to me than you could ever imagine.

This is ShadowWolf XIII signing off for now. (P.S. Please tell me about any mistakes you've spotted, this was written _really_ late at night...)


	26. Chapter 26: Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters. All rights go to Tite Kubo and Viz media.

A/N: Hello readers! With the epilogue posted I'm happy and both proud to put the complete status on my story. It was like going through a journey, a very long one. Despite not responding to your reviews it was amazing to receive them, but more amazing was to read them to see your thoughts and sharing your opinions. With those words it gave me encouragement and helped me learn as a writer. With that I present the epilogue, I hope you enjoy.

8888

Epilogue: His Smile

As he opened his eyes he never remembered waking up a single morning and feeling warm since Hisana had passed; even the summer mornings couldn't reach his frozen heart. It was always so cold in the mornings that it killed him on the inside little by little with refuge being his repetitive busy days he took for granted. Today when the noble woke up this morning it was pleasantly warm. Usually he would have to drive the cold away with a morning bath followed by a drink of strong tea just to feel awake or alive sometimes. This was different since Ichigo Kurosaki was now sleeping next to him. The peaceful look on his face was beautiful, the morning light reflected off his tan skin, and his lips were slightly parted as he breathed evenly. Just paying attention to the little details made him feel more awake, because seeing as how this was a vulnerable side he had never seen before it made him realize how much closer they were becoming. They had now reached the point of trusting each other like this, but there was still something they were both restraining and hiding.

The most lustful thing they had ever done was slip off their shihakusho to the shoulder as they kissed each other in the dark with only light coming from the moon. Ichigo had wrapped his legs around Byakuya's waist, his arms around the shoulders or sometimes alternating to gripping with his hands. They had been in the noble's room talking until it had been turned into playful teasing then later sitting on the large bed with Ichigo on his lap. When a moan came from the orange haired teen he couldn't restrain himself as he shoved his lover into the bedding and pillows watching him gasp from the loss of air. He slid his tongue along the bottom of his lip asking for permission when he heard a groan and was roughly pulled into a searing kiss. Their tongues slipped against each other sending their sense of taste and touch into bliss as limbs tangled, Byakuya could even sense the way Ichigo's legs were sliding against the futon craving for something more. It was becoming heavier by the minute with his hand sliding down against his lover's side, Ichigo arching his back, Byakuya kissing up his neck, and then a moan escaping both of them as their hips collided. Everything stopped slowly from there as their faces reddened and the shock of realizing what had been happening had settled in.

The relationship itself was still new, but they wouldn't let the lustful moment come between them or let it become awkward. Their touch and kisses had become light again knowing they had not been ready. This was Ichigo's first time being in love, and Byakuya was still adjusting to his emotions. Although it didn't stop the occasional tight pull of lust between them whenever the mood became too heavy it was enough that they were together, because most of the instances they were alone it was emotionally intimate like this morning.

Byakuya slowly wrapped his arms around his lover to be careful not to wake him up thinking over and over again how much he loved his person. How grateful he was that they were both alive and healthy so they could live together, no matter what the day consisted of. Speaking of which, if they wanted to get to work they had to start leaving bed. He took a few seconds staring into his serene expression before resolving himself to wake up Ichigo.

"Kurosaki," he whispered gently in his ear, "Kurosaki, wake up. We're going to be late if we spend any more time here."

He responded by nuzzling into his embrace, "Mm, morning Byakuya."

"Good morning Ichigo," he brushed a few strands of orange hair away. A smile appeared on Ichigo's lips when he heard his first name being called out again. It was something that happened each time he would say it, so he kept it to only using it when they were alone. Even he had his possessive moments after all.

"Did you get a good night's sleep?" he yawned. Byakuya sat up as he slowly moved the blanket away while the young teen stretched his arms as brown eyes opened with the gentle glow of joy in them. "Too bad I didn't wake up first," Ichigo teased, "I love watching you sleep, you look peaceful."

"I could say the same for you," he caressed the tan cheek and watched it turn red, "Breath taking." From looking into his brown eyes he could tell that he had made the teen's heart race as they stared half lidded with warmth. Byakuya wondered if he could make it go faster or could even have the chance to listen to his heartbeat the way Ichigo had done many times. Although one problem was the young soul reaper had always been more straightforward and free while he was more reserved and needed to express his desires differently. Luckily Ichigo didn't have trouble reading him as he brought his arms around and pressed his chest against his head. Strong, warm, and loving were just a few words to describe the beautiful beat of his lover's heart as he sighed gratefully for whatever had influenced him to ask Ichigo to stay with him last night. This was definitely the best way he had woken up, having the one you love right beside you.

"I'm going back to my room okay?" he said as he finished nuzzling in his dark hair, "We really need to start getting ready or we'll be using flash step at this rate."

"All right," Ichigo was the first to stand up. Byakuya stood up just as he was walking out the door then stopped him as he began to open it.

"Kurosaki?" he turned his head, "Would you mind if we did this more often? Just being like this in the morning-"

"It's a lot warmer, isn't it?" he looked back a rare smile on his face, "Yeah, I'd love to." Ichigo walked out and closed the door behind him leaving the raven haired noble stunned. Hiding something such as simple desires or emotions from Kurosaki would simply be a waste of time, despite his age the young soul reaper was smarter than he had led on to be. Perhaps he should be straightforward on occasion, because whenever he requested something simple such as attention or small gesture it had never been refused before. There was something lingering in the back of his head though…

After getting himself ready for work he joined Rukia for breakfast with Ichigo coming in a few minutes later. The two lieutenants talked as they usually did with Byakuya silently listening to their happy chatter. When it became work related he would either give his opinion or advice, which he was doing until a ring stopped their normal meal. Rukia went pink and apologized for her cell phone going off, yet checked it first before turning it off to see if it was important. Her deep blue eyes lightened up and she smiled with her blush getting a bit redder as she read what was sent to her.

"Is it from Renji?" Ichigo asked as she nodded.

"Yeah, he says that he'll met me later today, he's got some time off," Rukia said. She quickly sent him back a message then shut down her phone within a matter of seconds. "Sorry about that brother," she apologized with a small bow of her head.

"Not at all," Byakuya dismissed. Honestly, he was getting soft from the way he had woken up this morning. It seemed Kurosaki had a small influence on his strict habits.

"Was that all Renji sent you?" Ichigo questioned.

"Um, yeah that was it," Rukia answered. The noble picked up on how flustered his sister was, so he paused to watch her as he lowered his rice bowl away from himself.

"Rukia," he said while lifting an eyebrow. Knowing that she couldn't hide anything from them, mostly Byakuya, she looked at her phone again.

"It's nothing really. He just told me he loved me," she picked up her food again then started eating a bit quicker. The atmosphere became awkward for a few seconds before Ichigo picked up his teacup and said something.

"That's nice," he muttered.

Rukia looked up at her friend, "Wait, so have either of you confessed to each other yet? I thought you two were dating." Correction, the atmosphere went from awkward to extremely embarrassing with Ichigo nearly choking on his tea and blushing a bright red and Byakuya froze for a moment. When he looked over at Ichigo he could see a small amount of pain from what Rukia had said. He then knew what exactly he had forgotten; despite dating for a while now Ichigo had been occasionally telling the raven haired soul reaper he loved him. It was only a few times that he had done that, but Byakuya hadn't even confessed once despite knowing how important it was. Inside he felt ashamed for forgetting and at the same time wondered how he was going to say just three words that would also admit that his heart had completely opened up to someone after so many years of isolation.

Immediately Rukia picked up on the situation with her sharp women's intuition as she continued eating breakfast without another word. Once she was finished she stacked up her dishes and left quickly with the excuse that she wanted to get as much work done as possible today to make sure she would have plenty of time with Renji while telling them she would come home late. It left the two of them alone with the tension to hang around until they had finished what was left of their meal. Finishing first Ichigo stood up while muttering he would go on ahead, but Byakuya quickly snatched his arm as he was about to get up. Brown eyes widened in surprise only to soften after the young soul reaper let out a sigh then sat back down with his gaze on the floor.

"Does it still bother you?" Byakuya inquired softly.

"It makes me a bit jealous," he admitted, "but you don't have to push yourself. I can wait."

"You've seen where that's gotten us Kurosaki," he was glad to hear the other's bright laughter that lasted for a few seconds before getting up and offering his hand.

"Yeah you've got a point, waiting isn't exactly our thing," the orange haired teen admitted. "Come on we're going to be late."

It was a silent walk to work that morning and whenever Byakuya glanced over towards Ichigo he seemed to be thinking of ways to brush off this morning's conversation. He wasn't going to allow Ichigo to fall into that bad habit as he thought of a plan to confess his feelings by the end of the day. How though?

An idea sparked in his head that was so simple that it made his pulse race. Byakuya reached out then intertwined his hand with his lover's making Ichigo's arm tense. Normally they would both unconsciously avoid any displays of affection outside the manor, yet the resolve burned through him to see this through the end no matter what anyone else thought. The look in Ichigo's eyes was bright and questioning until he made their handholding firmer, however; to both of their surprise no one had asked them questions, bother to notice twice, or never noticed at all.

"Byakuya?" their gaze connected when they finally made it inside the building. "Why are you- mph." Their lips crashed together stealing any words, or air for that matter, away from the young lieutenant as he continued kiss him before finally looking into a flushed face.

"I don't want to keep you waiting much longer," he said calmly then quietly whispered something he wanted only Ichigo to hear. When he started walking away he left the teen standing there along with a handful of shocked soul reapers without an explanation. It wasn't until he closed the door to his office that he let the full effect of his actions sink in as the emotions inside him continued to stir violently. Byakuya leaned against the door wondering if he looked as embarrassed as he felt when he decided to continue onto his work. Hopefully he would learn to pull himself together faster whenever he did something so openly away from the manor, because he wouldn't want anyone but Kurosaki seeing him in his current state. For a brief moment he wondered something as simple as handholding a brief kiss were enough to make him believe he could gather enough courage for later.

8888

Today had to be the strangest day he had ever lived thanks to what had happened this morning. Some people were staring at him and whispering whenever he went while others slapped his back and smiled at him like they were expecting it to happen. Of course the ruder comments went ignored unless they were insults directed to Byakuya, which he returned with a dark scowl that instantly made them silent. It was a bit uncomfortable with the constant stares and some of his friends visiting during their free time. Rangiku had even suggested a party (no alcohol or cameras) to congratulate the pair on the first step of having their relationship out in the open. For a moment he was a bit flustered seeing as he still wanted to take things slowly with the noble.

"Wha? Just how far are you in this relationship with Captain Kuchiki?" Rangiku asked as she crossed her arms. "I heard he hasn't even confessed yet!"

"How do you know?" he looked away a bit embarrassed.

"Sorry," Rukia said shyly, "It slipped out of me."

Ichigo sighed, "Well, I guess I don't really care if you guys know. Yeah he hasn't said anything but-."

"We could help you out with that if you like," Shunsui suggested while Ukitake nodded supportively.

"Oh, do you already have something planned?" Rangiku said with interest.

"You don't have to do anything, I know that… well," he paused for a moment so he wouldn't look too embarrassed, "He cares a lot about me, so I don't need him to confess. It's true that I am impatient although this is something I don't want to rush into that fast. Besides I… think I could wait a hundred years for him if I have to after this morning." They all stared at him in amazement after he faintly fidgeted and just the slightest traces of pink started appearing in his cheeks though not to a full blush.

"Aw… how cute," they all thought.

"Still Ichigo, I want you and my brother to be a little happier. I haven't seen him act like this before and I was getting worried he would never stop mourning my sister, which I still have to thank you for. Besides I don't want you waiting around forever like I did with Renji," Rukia protested.

"She's right," her captain intervened before he could get a word out, "It seems that with each passing day Byakuya looks like he gets closer to smiling." They all stared at him in awe and tried to see the clues that the stoic man was slowly beginning to change while Ichigo had a warm look on his face. Although the warmth was gone in a few seconds only to be replaced with anxiety when he saw the calculating expressions on each of their faces.

"You know I don't mind waiting," Ichigo said. It made him wonder if he should have said it at all after the spark of determination in their eyes.

"All right then, let's all do our best to get Captain Kuchiki to smile for you!" Rangiku cheered with the other three.

The orange haired teen silently looked around for an escape route, "It looks like they're not paying attention. Maybe I could just slip away and-."

"By the way Ichigo, could you do us a favor and don't tell Byakuya about any of this," Kyoraku clapped his hands together.

"Uh, sure…" he said nervously. On his way back to his office the young lieutenant knew he could trust the white haired captain although he wasn't sure about what the other three of them would do to him if they had found out that his boyfriend had found out about it.

"Oh…" a light bulb came on in his head, "That's the first time I ever even thought of calling him that." He left himself wonder if Byakuya would ever call him that, yet knowing how old-fashioned he was it would probably be _lover_ instead of _boyfriend_. There was something so sweet about it that a soft, brief laugh escaped him that was as fresh as a summer's breeze. It didn't go unnoticed either when he heard his name being called out from behind him.

"Kurosaki?"

He turned around quickly, "Byakuya?" It was a bit embarrassing to be caught laughing like that since it was rare of himself to do it.

His captain lifted an eyebrow, "Did something make you laugh just now?" Feeling that his throat was working against him he simply nodded his head then noticed how there was a faint smile starting to form until they were surprised.

"Special delivery!" a voice chirped. They both looked down to see Yachiru holding a big basket above her head with a canister of tea leaves sticking out and a note dangling from it. Noticing the card he picked it up and read the simple message from both Rukia and Ukitake. It looked like their plan was for them to just enjoy a nice picnic together. Thank goodness it was something small this time. Although from what Ukitake wrote saying as how Rangiku and Shunsui had insisted in adding something extra in the basket he didn't want to be around when it was opened.

"Thank you Kusajishi," Byakuya picked up the handle.

"No problem, bye!" she said then waved as she left.

"Well, I'll get started on the tea leaves," Ichigo picked up and looked at the label. "Hmm, it's your favorite."

"That's nice, yet who send this and why?" Byakuya gave the basket a suspicious look.

"Let's just say a few people I know are trying to put you in a better mood than usual," he tapped the wooden container on the noble's forehead. It made him blink his gray eyes then rub at spot, Ichigo thought it was cute.

"A bad mood? Did I appear that way to anyone?" the raven haired soul reaper asked.

"Maybe it was because of the way you were acting this morning," Ichigo teased. All of a sudden he was pushed against the wall in the blink of an eye with his back sinking into it as Byakuya stared at him with a guarded gaze.

"Kurosaki, I acted that way so I could destroy anything else that stood between us. At least then I could tell myself that there was nothing to fear of telling you how I felt. I'm tired of waiting," he growled the last line he had whispered this morning. Shivers rolled down his spine as he lightly scratched at the wall and the container of tea leaves he was holding. Ichigo calmed himself down first before he wrapped his arms around his lover's chest.

"You're trying your best, and here I am trying to stop you," he muttered, "I'm sorry Byakuya."

"You know, you still haven't told me the reason you laughed," the noble said in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Oh, that…" his face started turning red, "I was just thinking about how sweet you are when you do things the traditional way. I just love that about you." When Byakuya hummed it was a single beautiful note making him tilt his head up to expose more of his neck to feel the intoxicating breath ghosting over his skin.

"Kurosaki?"

"Mm?"

"Let's go to my office," he whispered as hands roamed down his sides.

"No tea?" he gasped when Byakuya started to lightly suck on his collarbone.

"Later," followed by a small nip. He was tugged along by the strong grip on his arm making it hard to slip out of the tight hold, which is if he wanted to get out of it in the first place. When they reached the office the captain pulled the door open and led Ichigo in first with the door closing behind them followed by a small click. Ichigo's shoulders tensed until Byakuya had placed his hands on each of his shoulders to spin him around and met a warm pair of lips waiting to meet his own.

All of this strange and sudden behavior from the usual calm and collected Byakuya Kuchiki frightened him, so he wondered why he continued to kiss back frantically or how his arms wrapped around the strong pair of shoulders. A pool of warmth started to swirl around in his stomach as the Kuchiki continued to try to devour him and steal his breath away. His hand reached the back of his lover's head as he tangled his fingers into the soft ribbons of black hair, gasping when his bottom lip was bitten letting the other's tongue into his mouth. When he finally moaned from the sheer pleasure of it all it seemed like the single string that had been holding the noble's control together snapped and they landed on the wooden floor. It wasn't painful until he felt something hit his head.

"Ow," he looked at the noble's arm to see the forgotten basket then noticed he was still holding the tea leaves.

"Are you hurt?" Byakuya carefully started to move his hand through the orange hair to feel for any bumps.

"Not really, but why did you- did you…" he was starting to lose his mind when the other man began to lick and suck at his throat. "Hah… Byakuya why the rush?"

"The way you laughed," Ichigo's eyes widened then they stared into each other's eyes. "It was so beautiful. To be honest I would have done all of this in the hall if Kusajishi hadn't interrupted."

"M-My laugh?" he stuttered only pausing when Byakuya lightly kissed his swollen lips this time. "Beautiful?"

"Of course," Byakuya pressed their faces together, "Hearing that and then knowing that I was the one in your thoughts. Ichigo, you bring me constant joy in my life, I love you."

Nothing in the world could make him love this man any harder when he heard those words or saw a beautiful smile on the other man's lips. It make his heart pound faster than any other moment in his life and he felt his face turning the darkest shade of red he could ever make. Then there was another question popped into his head that sounded so stupid he wondered how it ever left him in the first place.

"So why are we on the floor?"

A rich deep laughter started to fill his ears and felt stupid for not noticing the noble had lost his self-control the moment they stepped in here. It was worth when he saw the pure smile on Byakuya face knowing that he had made him happy again.

They smiled together and became lost in each other for the rest of the afternoon.

8888

A/N: Hello everyone! I know this epilogue seems rushed and it's really short, but I ran out of ideas. I was honestly so lost that I just decided to make this short, sweet, and poetic? It depends on your point of view so… Anyway I wish you all a Happy New Years and I thank everyone for reading this story!

ShadowWolf XIII signing off!


End file.
